


【EA/ABO】绵羊抓白狼

by utugimiryuu



Category: Frozen(Disney Movies)
Genre: ABO, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 83
Words: 345,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utugimiryuu/pseuds/utugimiryuu
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 189
Kudos: 265





	1. Chapter.one

当Anna走进教室的时候，已经到了的几个女生们却围坐在一起，叽叽喳喳的在议论着什么。  
Anna扔下书包，伸着懒腰，瞥一眼时钟、想着那位社会学的老教授一定又是悠悠哉哉的躲在公园的哪个小亭子里喝茶去了。不然，开课前还这样吵闹，免不得那位老爷子在课后布下堆成山的实践作业来。  
“——啊，Anna！来这边！”  
Belle撩了撩她那一头深褐色的长发，颔首时碰巧看见了在窗边发呆的Anna。  
招招手，她往右挪了挪身子，给友人留出半张椅子来。  
“又有什么新奇玩意儿了？作业写完没？”  
Anna饶有兴趣的在Belle身边坐下，撑着下巴看着桌子上散成一片的扑克牌。  
“怎么，咱们的Belle化身成赌王了？”  
“NoNoNo，这是我重金掏来的塔罗牌！”  
Belle兴奋的面颊涨红，一边说着，一边手脚麻利的收拾起桌上的一堆乱牌来。  
“Anna你来的正好，我也来为你占卜一下你的运势吧！”  
“我倒是无所谓，不过所谓塔罗牌不是愚者祭祀什么的那种牌吗？”  
“哼哼，我这个可是浓缩版的！店家还保证开光呢！我刚才才给Ariel占卜了一卦，借了她唱片一直没有还的朋友一定会在中午之前来找她！还有Aurora，她上周就在网购的蔷薇种子也会很快有消息的！”  
“这么精准？那我可要来试试。”  
Anna已经习惯于Belle每一天都不同的新花样，于是真的一本正经的端坐了起来，看着Belle灵活的洗牌。  
“那么，Anna想要占卜什么？”  
“Anna的话一定是想知道关于True love的事情吧！”  
Ariel坐在桌子的另一头，冲着Anna笑。  
“没错没错，我确实很想知道这方面的事情哦？”  
Anna伸出手去捏了捏Ariel的小嫩脸，直到后者嗷嗷的求饶才放开。  
“好——神圣的塔罗牌，来为Anna占卜一下桃花运吧！”  
Belle洗了牌，将紫色的牌背向上摊开在桌面。  
“根据自己的内心，随意抽出三张来。“  
Anna捏着下巴，慎重的在牌堆里抽出了三张牌。  
“嗯......让我来预测一下——”  
Belle依次将牌翻面，口中念念有词。  
“第一张是Ace，说明Anna很快就会迎来不错的桃花运势。第二张梅花Queen说明Anna的桃花对象很有可能是一位善于经营谋划的成功人士。第三张是红桃3，也就是说、在短时间内，Anna会和她的桃花对象邂逅三次！”  
“哇哦~”  
周围的人都很配合的鼓起了掌。  
“成功人士？难道我的True love是一个比我大上十几岁的钻石王老五嘛！”  
Anna挑了挑眉，显然对于Belle的占卜结果不大满意。  
“诶，既然是True love，年龄什么的才不是问题呢！”  
Belle拍了拍Anna的肩膀，一副语重心长的模样。  
“放心，作为你的友人，我一定会帮你留心着与你能邂逅三次的白马王子~”  
  
——白马王子？  
老教授在讲台上滔滔不绝的演讲着，Anna却不像平日里那么专注了。呆呆的咬着手中的笔盖，她在笔记本上随意的写画着。  
Anna从小就憧憬着True love——就像童话故事里所有的王子与公主。尽管她出身在这个比例分布及其不均的ABO社会里，又尽管她是一只Omega，但她还是憧憬着，并且决心去追寻自己梦想中美好的爱情。其实，她这样“幼稚”的想法说出来保准是引人发笑的，好在同Anna一直交好的几个姑娘们也都支持着Anna，这也让离开父母庇佑来到远方大学的Anna多少感受到了家人的温暖。其实说来也奇怪，同Anna自小便熟悉的Belle，以及方才被Anna“狠狠教训”的Ariel都是Alpha，却偏偏让活泼又好动的Anna分化成了一只概率极小的Omega。就连Anna自己至今都百思不得其解，自己到底哪里像是一只O了？  
“——对了，还有一件事情要通知一下各位。”  
Anna正在神游中，老教授用力清了清嗓子，以此来吸引所有人的注意力。  
“下午在报告厅，学校特别邀请了Arendelle的人来做经验讲座。有兴趣的同学可以去听一听。据说对方打算在我校招收几个实习生，你们看着办吧！”  
老教授懒洋洋的收拾了一下教案，又懒洋洋的离开了教室。  
Arendelle？  
Anna歪着头，在记忆里搜索着这个陌生又熟悉的词。  
“——喂喂喂喂喂！Anna！我们下午一起去参加讲座吧！”  
“Cathy？诶你别勒着我脖子……”  
Anna歪着头，推开后座扑上来的女孩儿。  
“是Arendelle哦！最近国内的头条新闻全都是这家新起公司，充满谜团的后起之秀！没想到这么快就开始公开做宣传了吗，而且还要招收实习生！好机会啊Anna！绝对是解决工作问题的好机会！”  
Catherine几乎整个人都要赖在Anna的身上，激动的一双褐色的眼眸甚至要放出光来。  
“这么感兴趣你自己去嘛……”  
“不行啊！我一个O独自跑去报告厅那么大的地方岂不是很危险的啊？”  
“......”  
——我也是Omega啊？  
Anna觉得自己的嘴角在抽搐。Cathy这个人精，自己闹腾还不够、偏偏还要拖着她。  
不过说起工作问题，Anna还是有点儿动心的。父母远在一方，本就为着自己O的身份操心操神。最好赶紧找一个可靠的地方落脚，毕竟自己现在也是大三的学生了。大四的实习期若是能够在Arendelle这样的大公司里历练，想来也不错。  
“行啦，我陪你去。下午在报告厅门口见？”  
“Yeah——Anna你最好啦！”  
  
午饭的时候，Anna照例是和Belle她们几个一起吃饭的。只不过今天中午，Anna明显感觉气氛有些不大对劲儿。  
Belle一脸哀怨的坐在桌边，而Aurora和Ariel也是闷闷不乐的样子。  
“Hey，都怎么了？”  
“Anna——”  
Belle扑上来，手中还捏着她那副所谓“开了光”的扑克牌。  
“Aurora的种子到货的时候全都已经死掉啦！Ariel的朋友刚才也来过，说那张唱片被她弄坏了！”  
“额......”  
——这占卜未免太不准了吧？  
Anna满头黑线的接住Belle，不禁开始担忧起自己最近的运势来。  
“——对了，下午的介绍会，Anna去吗？”  
“嗯，Cathy硬拉着我，只好去了。教授不是说会招收实习生吗，我倒是有点儿兴趣。”  
“Catherine？Anna，我奉劝你不要和她走太近哦。”  
Aurora插进了对话，一边用餐刀戳着餐盘里的土豆块儿。  
“Catherine也是商业世家，和我们不一样。来这儿学习就跟玩乐差不多，听说她的私生活也很混乱，你可别被她带跑了。”  
“怎么会，这点儿是非我还是懂的啦！”  
Anna担保似的拍拍自己的胸口。  
“Arendelle吗、”  
Ariel吃着薯条，歪着头碎碎念。  
“对了，我正想调查来着、Cathy说这次直接是老板来做经验讲座了？”  
Anna驮着Belle，在餐桌的另一侧坐下。  
“老板吗？把公司做的这么红火，肯定是个有手段的老头子。”  
Belle卷着发梢，冲Anna做了个鬼脸。  
——狡猾的老头子？  
Anna的头脑里立刻浮现出了一张像海盗头子一样的男人面容，满脸深深的皱纹揪在一起，胡子拉碴不苟言笑。  
“还有啊，我听说那个老板还是一头白发呢，好像是蓝眼睛？”  
——白发蓝眼的老头子？！  
于是Anna脑海中的海盗头子的面部细节又生动了许多，白头发像稻草一样竖在头上，蓝色的眼睛里凶光毕露。嘴里叼着点燃了的雪茄，大手大脚，走起路来摇摇摆摆。  
“那到底是多么糟糕的一个人啊......”  
Anna顿时打起了退堂鼓。  
  
“阿嚏——”  
没来由的一个喷嚏，Elsa揉了揉自己通红的鼻尖。  
——感冒？  
同星空一般澄澈的美丽蓝眸眨了眨，她重又低下头将自己埋进成山的文件里。  
“——打扰了，Queen.”  
“说。”  
轻叩三下门，Arendelle公司一把手的Kai走到Elsa身边。  
“您答应了的.....讲座......差不多要收拾一下东西出发了。”  
“知道了。”  
Kai离开后，Elsa将手中的合同收拾整齐又码回了“小山”的最顶端。  
——应付完讲座，再回来继续工作。  
Elsa快速安排好了接下来的行程，轻叹一气，散下她淡金色的长发重新梳成了长尾辫，将一绺柔顺撂在脖颈侧。  
面对着洁净到能清晰反射出自己的身影的落地窗迅速整了整自己已经一丝不乱的黑西服与领带，Elsa顺走桌上的车钥匙，转身离开办公室。干净利落，雷厉风行。  
  
Anna万万没有想到，报告厅竟然会有这·么·多·的·人。  
更何况，她还为了能够找到一个舒服的座位而提前了一个小时来到现场。然而，报告厅门口已经聚集不少人排队等着入场。  
——糟老头子的魅力什么时候这么大了？  
Anna回想起中午在Belle、Ariel、Aurora的描述下自己简单构思的人物肖像图，忍不住又是一阵鸡皮疙瘩。  
“——Anna！这里！”  
谢天谢地，热情的Catherine已经在长队里冲自己招手了——而且还算是在队伍的前排。  
想着Cathy一定还没听说过Arendelle这令人不寒而栗的大老板的真实面貌，Anna缩了缩脖子，快步走到了Cathy身边。  
“你到底来的有多早？”  
“别看这么多人，也就在你之前不久赶过来的。到我这儿之前都是吃完饭就一直在这里等着的。”  
Cathy很自豪的扬了扬手。  
Anna实在想不通Cathy她怎么对Arendelle如此热衷，依Aurora所言，她完全不用费心费力，放着自己的家族企业不管屈尊去别人的公司里做实习生。  
——难道Cathy对老头子感兴趣嘛......  
Anna被自己的想法吓了一跳，忍不住摇摇头。  
“——呐，还有差不多一个小时才放行呢，你就一直在这儿等吗？”  
“对啊，不然队给别人占了。你去哪儿？”  
Anna环顾四周，想着找个书店之类的地方先休息着——中午为了安慰Belle她们三个小活宝，自己一贯的午睡习惯都被打破了。  
“我去东边那个小咖啡厅睡会儿......中午忙着陪朋友了，现在困得很，我可不想一会儿听讲座的时候睡大觉。”  
Cathy耸耸肩，一脸惋惜的表情。  
“那你就要错过最先看到总裁真容的机会了。”  
——总裁？得了吧，我对糟老头子可没兴趣。  
Anna暗自在心理吐槽着，与Cathy暂别，快步向着自己锁定了的目的地走去。  
  
除了社会学的课程，Anna对画画也颇有兴趣。业余时间除了去公园之类的地方写生，也会去当地的博物馆随便逛逛。  
早就听Aurora说学校附近的店里似乎有不错的画集，Anna便趁着这个机会去一饱眼福。  
咖啡厅不算大，是极简的装修风格。不过比起其他琳琅满目的店面倒也是别有一番风味的。午饭后学生们大多去宿舍休息或是结伴出去逛街，很少会有人宅在咖啡厅里。所以Anna推开门，里面只有三三两两的几个人正安安静静的对着电脑或是拿一本书在小憩。  
冲店员微笑着点了点头，Anna直奔咖啡厅内侧的几排大书架。  
与上周来看的时候相比的确多了许多新鲜内容，Anna满足的点点头，顺着书架向里走，指尖轻轻的划过一排排码放整齐的书脊。偶尔遇上感兴趣的，就抽出来翻看几眼。  
Anna慢慢的向前踱着步——这咖啡厅里倒也奇怪，怎么有一种清酒的气味？  
更奇怪——不，甚至说是惊奇的，当Anna又十分随意的抽出一本厚书的时候，越过空书架，她碰巧与一双清冷的蓝眸对视。  
“——啊、”  
对方看起来不像个大学生——至少Anna认为西装革履的模样应当不会是大学生的身份。淡金色的头发在咖啡厅昏黄的灯光照耀下隐隐闪烁，白皙的面容，以及深邃的蓝眸。她似乎也是准备取书的样子，举起的右手悬在半空，就这样突兀的出现在了Anna的视野里。  
Anna呆呆的盯着对面的人看——上帝啊、她想着，我从来没见过这么好看的人。  
或许是被Anna过于炽热的目光给烧灼一般，对面的人轻轻蹙起了细眉。  
——皱眉头也这么好看嘛。  
Anna完全没有意识到自己此刻瞪大眼睛看着一个陌生人的表情是有多憨，她就这样一直瞅着对面的人，直到后者发话。  
“......你，要那本书吗。”  
“——Wait，what？”  
“.......我问你，你要那本书吗。”  
对面的人一脸遇上了白痴的烦恼模样，扶额，无奈的又重复了一遍她的问题。  
“——Oh，sorry.....Ah，I mean......”  
Anna感觉自己的舌头都有些打结了，她手脚并用的比划了半天，结果却什么也没说清楚。  
“.......啧。”  
对面的人看来已经失去了耐心，扶额轻叹一口气，很干脆的转身离开了。  
——什么嘛，态度这么冷淡！  
虽然说这样的反应是个陌生人都应当会有——但是Anna总觉得特别憋屈。  
空气里的清酒气息渐渐淡了，她这才想起去端详自己手中的书。  
“——她也喜欢油画吗......？”  
Anna没来由的一阵高兴——为自己和一位一面之缘的陌生人竟然能够拥有共同话题而喜不自胜。  
于是爽快的付钱买下那本似乎可以象征着某些意义的书，Anna蹦跳着走在去报告厅的路上，心脏还在悄悄加速。  
——这是什么奇妙的感觉呢。  



	2. Chapter.Two

“快点儿，一会儿就要入场了！”

“OKOK......”

抱着画集，Anna有些抱歉的冲一脸哀怨的Cathy赔不是。

“我站在这儿都快累死了！晚上要请我吃饭！”

“好好好，都听你的。”

Anna站在了Cathy的身后，踮脚去看前后的长队。

“你说的那个糟老.....啊不，是什么总裁的，来了吗？”

“没呢，大牌人物自然要最后一个到场！”

Cathy哼了一声，似乎对自己的解释十分满意。

Anna敷衍着回应了一句，又开始望着自己怀里的画集发呆——她的心思还停留在刚才的那位陌生人身上呢。比起邋里邋遢的老大爷，方才那位潇洒高贵的年轻女人倒是更让Anna恋恋不忘。

这个时候，队伍长龙的最后突然爆发出一阵骚动。

“怎么了？”

“——来了来了！Anna快看！那个就是Arendelle的现任总裁大人！”

“——Wait，what？”

Anna瞪大眼睛，嘴巴大张着，完全无视了Cathy滔滔不绝的解说，以及难得没有去吐槽后者令人无语的“总裁大人”的花痴称呼。

——是她？竟然是她？！

不久前还在咖啡厅里与自己“不欢而散”的那位西装笔挺的“陌生人”，此刻正在周围人瞻仰的目光中不紧不慢的从队尾向报告厅的大门口走来。她带着墨镜，遮住了那双迷人的蓝眸。面对众人的惊呼她没有任何表示，嘴角也没有一丝笑意，给人感觉就像是一块万年不化的冰山。身后还跟着两个随行者，黑西服为他们更增添了几分逼人的气场，一左一右行走在那个人的身后就像是保镖之类的存在。

尽管她戴着墨镜，但是那一头淡金色的长发以及如雪的肌肤Anna却是绝对不会认错的——她竟然就是Arendelle的总裁？那么大的公司，竟然是被眼前这个看上去也不比自己年长多少的女人一手掌控着的？

回想起听完Belle她们与事实真相完全不相符合的谣言而丑化了“总裁大人”形象的自己，Anna恨不得找个地缝钻进去才能舒缓自己内心的尴尬。

“Oh my god！好帅！Anna你看见了吗！不愧是总裁——”

“嗯嗯嗯.......”

Anna伸长了脖子，踮起脚尖，期盼着那个人能够看见自己。只是很遗憾，她至始至终都是步伐平稳，目不斜视的端庄姿态。Anna甚至在怀疑她的足距是否也是一样一样的完美无缺。

入口处的保安恭恭敬敬的为她让开了一条通路，放行而后又将等待着的人群拦下——他们一定要拦下，不然这沸腾的人保不准会把报告厅的屋顶给闹腾的掀起来。

又等了约莫一刻钟，入口终于开放了。Anna和Cathy顺着长队向前慢慢挪动着，同时她还要耐着性子聆听Cathy没完没了的犯花痴——在唠唠叨叨的同时还用相当惊人的手速快速的操作着手机。似乎是在发信息吧，Anna想她多半又是在社交平台上咋呼着。

“Wow！Anna！我真是不敢相信！你看见了吗？你看清楚了吗？那绝对是一流的大美人！又是公司总裁，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——我一定要进Arendelle！”

“是是是......”

Anna紧紧的抱着自己的画集，嘟着嘴、一脸惆怅的小表情——该说是“有眼不识泰山”嘛！活生生的总裁“大人”，就站在自己的面前！只隔了一个书架！自己竟然一点觉悟都没有！虽然能够再一次见面了，不过相比刚才在咖啡厅的那次初遇自己一定给对方留下了相当糟糕的印象吧？

Anna对于接下来的讲座，从毫无兴趣到现在的迫不及待。不过她对于做实习生的美好幻想，到这个时候已经基本上完全破灭了——

让总裁烦恼，自己还有什么机会进入公司呢！

“——Queen，马上就要开始了。”

Kai同维持场内秩序的保安完成了交接工作后，立刻赶到后台找到了Elsa。

“知道了，以及——”

Elsa抱着手臂，无奈挑眉。

“虽然我没明白那种奇怪称呼是源自何处.....在外面别这么叫我。”

“明白了。”

Kai掀起幕布的一角，台下交头接耳的人群兴致高涨。

“.....您的稿子准备的怎么样了？”

“不怎么样。”

Elsa闹别扭般的撇过头。

“这个公司，我的经验之谈，就算我不介意分享事实，想必能够接受的人也没几个。”

“.......”

Kai不知该如何回复Elsa有些自暴自弃的抱怨，只好低下头。

“可是您也看见了，大家都很期待。”

“如果每一份期待都会有所回应，我也不至于到如今这般境地。”

Elsa冷冷的瞥了一眼那厚厚的红幕布，有些烦恼的咬着下唇。

“随便应付过去就好，他们更多是对那两个实习生名额感冒吧。”

“对了，关于这个名额的事情，您打算怎么处理？”

“校长说了，有一个叫什么Catherine的、家里有点背景，好像是哪家医药公司的继承人？”

“千金大小姐闹着来我们这儿做打工妹？”

“谁知道，反正一个名额一定是要让给她的了。我这边校长特地上门来说情，人家父亲都开口了，推不掉。”

“万一招来个长公主怎么办？照顾小姑娘的事情我可不想干。”

“随便安排个杂活给她就行，她的父亲已经承诺说每月划的工资都由他来给，我们给个面子就行。”

“这么宠女儿？那位Catherine大小姐肯定不是什么好伺候的主。“

Elsa耸了耸肩，Kai长叹一气，慢慢离开了后台——他得再去确认一下开场的时间。

终于，幕后又只剩下Elsa一个人了。

她又一次正了正自己胸前墨绿色的领结，无奈的深吸一气。

她不太擅长在众人面前演讲，她没有办法摆出除了冷面以外的其他表情。以及、她也不想和别人又过多的接触。如今却要去面对一帮吵闹不休的大学生，实在是令人头疼。

Elsa轻轻的揉着自己的太阳穴，感觉自己甚至有些耳鸣。

不知怎的，她开始怀念起方才在咖啡厅里的那阵清新又甜蜜的巧克力气息了。

“——开始了开始了！”

多亏Cathy不辞辛劳的占领了队伍前头的一席之地，两人得以坐在靠前的第二排。更幸运的是，按照队伍入座，她们不偏不倚的坐在了正中的角度。

Anna一直没敢向Cathy提及自己方才就偶遇了那位Arendelle的总裁大人——事实上，她在前进的过程中一直到现在的落座后都一直没有开口的机会——Cathy就像是机关枪一样没完没了的说个不停。Anna也耐着性子听了几句，无非是在花痴总裁大人的帅气云云。

一直到那位强者拿着话筒慢慢从幕布之后走到台前，Cathy终于、终于闭上了她的嘴。

Anna觉得自己的世界顿时清净了下来。

台上的人此刻终于摘下来原先遮住了大半张面孔的墨镜，显露出那双摄人心魂的蓝眸。她站在舞台的正中央，身姿笔挺、仪态端庄的像是中世纪的贵族人家。她或许是有些紧张吧，拿着话筒的手明显是发力握成拳状的，细嫩的手凸显出了关节的轮廓，泛白。被熨烫的平平整整、没有一丝皱褶的西装衬出了她身形优美的曲线，胸口处别着姓名牌。

“Elsa......”

Anna忍不住轻轻的默念着这个名字，又在心里重复了几次——她很喜欢这个发音。

“......各位下午好，我是Arendelle的董事长。今天很荣幸受到贵校邀请，来作关于我创业的经验浅谈......“

Elsa把话筒举到自己的下颚处，花了几秒钟来思考自己究竟是要强迫着摆出一副效果一定不大好的僵硬笑容还是干脆面无表情的完成讲座，最终选择了后者。

所幸，台下人倒没什么大意见——总裁大人就是要高冷的感觉才够范儿嘛？

多亏了Kai这个“贤内助”——提前准备好了所有的PPT以及可以拿上台面展示的大数据，Elsa只要照着文字顺溜的念一遍就完事儿了。

Elsa慢条斯理的“捧读”着连她自己都觉得十分无聊的内容，台下的这帮大学生们竟然一个个的听得津津有味——看来她完全没有意识到脸好看究竟可以有多大的魅力。

百无聊赖的不时冲观众席扫上两眼，Elsa很自然的看见了坐在正中央还靠前的那个“小白痴”。

“......”

她连自己都没有意识到，自己不由自主的挑起了眉。这个微表情又惹得台下人一阵沸腾。不时有“她在看我吗？”，“什么表情都好美呀~”之类的碎碎念蹦出来。

Elsa懒得理这些闲言闲语，因为她根本不在意台下的这帮稚儿。不过她倒是有些意外会在这里看见那个“笨蛋小姑娘”。至于她为什么会对一个见到陌生人甚至激动到语无伦次的傻瓜上点儿心，她自己也说不清楚。

Anna愣着，呆呆的盯着台上的人——她不会是在看我吧？和其他人一样对于Elsa的微表情满是好奇，Anna却是认定了自己已经被那位总裁大人划入了交往黑名单里，不曾设想过她竟然会因为自己的缘故而使万年“面瘫”的脸上难得有了些许起伏。

意外归意外罢，讲座还得做完。Elsa依旧用没有一丝波澜的冷淡声线念着那PPT上一长串的数据和自己听都没听过的所谓“发家致富的血与泪过往”，思绪却已经开始十分活跃的跳跃了起来。

她也在这儿？是对Arendelle感兴趣吗——

不对，为什么我要对一个普通的大学生这么关注？

突然意识到自己竟然在为一个仅一面之缘——并且是以被自己贴上了“愚者”标签而草率结束第一次偶遇的陌生人而思索，Elsa忍不住又扶起额来轻叹。

不过，Elsa很快就以“自己是一只Alpha，因为嗅到了Omega的信息素而不自控的联想”而重新心安理得起来。

但是，成功想到这个看起来是理所当然、顺理成章的借口之后，Elsa才猛然意识到，原来那个时候在咖啡厅里突兀与周遭环境的那一阵醇香的巧克力味，是这个小姑娘信息素的气味。

Elsa又开始翻来覆去的想了。

她会来报名成为实习生吗？

她甚至不禁开始思考起，如果她来，自己要给她安排一个怎么样的工作才好。

“......以上，就是我个人的经验之谈。谢谢各位。”

Elsa在鞠躬的时候，连忙用力摇了摇头。

——一定是敏感的时期又到了，她这样想着。

何必对一个小姑娘的气味这么念念不忘。


	3. Chapter 3

讲座结束后，Elsa如释重负般在后台的沙发上瘫了下来。

“辛苦了。”

Kai贴心的递来一杯冰水，后者接过、仰首一饮而尽。纤细的脖颈白嫩，像一只美丽的白天鹅。

“——下次少写点话，我差点结巴。”

“您还想着下次呢？”

“啧，那我换种说法，这种麻烦事少给我接。”

Elsa松了松自己的领带，又叹起气来。

“真麻烦......”

“Golda正在场上处理实习生名额报名的事情，要晚些才能结束。您是先回公司吗？还是留在这儿决定了实习生名额再回去？”

“......回公司，一堆事没处理。”

Elsa端着空杯子思索了一会儿，最后下定决心般直起了身子。

“让Golda把关手紧点，别是阿猫阿狗也入了围。”

“您放心，过几天她会把最后筛选的学生档案送来给您过目。”

Elsa站起身来伸了伸懒腰，惹人羡慕的高挑身形，又是身而为Alpha，Elsa的任何一个不经意的动作看起来都相当的英气。

“Fine.这儿交给你们了”

答应了Cathy要请吃晚饭以犒劳她一整个下午的漫长等待，出了会场，Anna便和这位爱闹腾的小姐离开校舍向着闹市区闲逛。

“Anna，刚才我去填报名表的时候你怎么没跟着来？”

“Ah......这个啊.......”

Anna有些尴尬的挠了挠头，思索着该不该把自己偶遇并且惹恼了那位高傲的总裁大人——不，Anna更喜欢直接称呼她为Elsa——她犹豫着要不要向Cathy吐槽一下自己成功被Elsa嫌弃的惨痛经历。

“......你看，报名的时候不是人山人海的吗，我和Cathy没办法比，文化课的成绩也不是顶尖的，一定没有机会被选中的啦——”

她最终还是决定把这件事埋在心里——且不提她对Cathy有那么一点点的小提防，至少她对Arendelle的狂热崇拜自己就算再怎么迟钝也是看得出来的。就算自己说者无意，Cathy若是听说了自己和Elsa的初遇经过，也难保她不会胡乱瞎想，对自己没什么好处。

“对了，有信心吗，实习生。”

“哼哼，这个你就放心好啦！我报名之前已经给我爸爸发过短信了，他去找了校长，一个名额一定会是我的！”

“Wait......what？”

——不带走后门的吧！

Anna张着嘴说不出话来，瞥见Cathy轻松自如得意洋洋的模样，心情十分的复杂。

——Come on，只是一个工作机会而已，看开点Anna！

安慰着自己，同时暗自惊叹着这招聘流程的水深，Anna提醒着自己最好绕过诸如此类的话题，别再自找没趣儿。

两个姑娘正走在街道上，身后猛地传来了一阵发动机轰鸣的声响。

“——Honey！”

一辆十分拉风的机车从两个人的身后奔驰而过，稳稳的停在了街边。

是一个男子的声音，想必一定是那机车上戴着头盔的人在发话了。

“——哎、”

Anna发觉到Cathy毫不掩饰的皱起了她那双描色很浓的金色眉毛，重重的叹了一口气。

“我记得我已经和你说的很明确，我们已经结束了吧？”

“Honey，你要给我一个机会......”

那车上的人摘下了头盔，红发从中散落，露出了一对哀伤的蓝眼睛。

“No，Hans.”

Cathy的语气听起来甚至是带着些轻蔑的意味。

“我一开始就说过的，我们只是玩玩。像你这样没有背景的穷小子，还指望我放低身段和你认真交往吗？真是可笑——

“快点把你那借来的摩托车还回去吧，刮坏一点点油漆就能让你倾家荡产了。”

Cathy拉起Anna的手，快步向前走了两步。

“快点Anna，我想去的那家蛋糕店很早就会打样了！”

“等等.....Cathy！“

Anna被拖拽着向前，忍不住回头看向那伸手欲追却又最终不敢上前的可怜男生。

“——他是谁？”

一直到两个人都在蛋糕店里落座后，趁着Cathy点单，看起来心情又变得不错起来，Anna壮着胆子问了一句。

“Nothing，如果你想高看他，姑且可以当作我的前前男友吧。”

后者头也不抬的回应着，目光飞速略过一排排精美的蛋糕图片。

“可是他......”

Anna看着Cathy如此云淡风轻的模样，忍不住一阵哆嗦。

“——Anna，我的世界和你的不一样。这样的很平常，过不了多久彼此都会释然的。”

Cathy点了单，用一副十分轻佻的口吻继续道。

“看起来你对富家子弟的生活一点了解也没有啊，我告诉你吧，只要双方都能够接受，一夜情也是常有的事情。是为了解决生理需求也好，彼此看上了眼也好，或者单纯是为了攀附权力也罢、用身体去交换自己想要的东西，这很平常。如果一直陷在一段感情里难以自拔，动了真情，那么那种人就是傻帽儿，不适合在我们的圈子里混。

“至于刚才那个家伙，也算是比较可怜的一类。出身不高，想要凭借自己的脸和痴情去攀到不错的高枝是很难的事情。”

“......”

Anna低着头，她不知道该用一副什么样的表情去面对Cathy理所当然的姿态。

——这就是......有钱人的生活吗？

不能理解，她也没有办法苟同Cathy所认为的所谓“交易”。

——她也是这样吗？

不知为何，Anna没来由的想起了Elsa清高的背影。

——不会的，她才不会这样。

没来由的如此坚信着，Anna忍不住攥紧了拳头。

在那之后的气氛可以说是比较沉重的——至少是Anna如此感觉。

不过Cathy一点都不在乎——她依旧沉浸在志在必得的实习生名额的喜悦之中。一边吃着蛋糕，她又向Anna吹嘘起了自己过分丰富的“爱情史”。

付了钱，Anna几乎是逃也似的匆匆打了个招呼便消失在了Cathy的视线范围里。

“——哈、哈、哈.......”

埋头跑在华灯初上的街道，沿着来时的路，Anna轻轻的喘息着。今天这一整天对于她而言可以说是格外丰富多彩了，但更多的是内心的不大畅快。实习生的名额也好，玩弄别人的感情也好，Anna现在才真的开始相信起Aurora的话来：Cathy的确不是什么好家伙。

可就是这样的“不是什么好家伙”，很快就可以洋洋洒洒的梗着脖子进入Arendelle了。

就可以......再看见她了。

等等——怎么又想起了她！

Anna有些懊恼的跺了跺脚，内心的愤愤不平又多了几分。

“背景也是实力的一部分，Anna，你只好可惜自己没能出生起就是一位公主......”

Anna觉得自己有些被负能量带偏了——这很糟糕！

妈妈告诉过自己，要一直快乐的生活，成为大家的太阳才行。

轻轻拍了拍自己的脸，Anna长舒一气，用力摆出了一个大大的笑容。

“——咦？”

沿着来路走，Anna在路边又看见了之前那辆酷炫的机车。

一个人影坐在街边，车旁，双手掩着面。

Anna快步跑上前，果然是刚才那个被Cathy嘲笑的可怜男生。

“......Emm，excuse but......Are you OK？”

她摸遍全身口袋，终于翻出了一张纸巾。

“——Thank you、”

那个大男孩抬起脸来，看见Anna，一脸惊愕的表情。

“你是刚才和她一起......”

“我很抱歉、没能拖住她。”

Anna很无奈的苦笑着，坐到了男孩的身边。

“......哎，她说的没错。我和她不是一个世界的人。”

抬起手，他也苦涩的笑着。

“......你真的很爱她，不是吗？”

“......或许吧、我也早就料到会有这一天。”

Anna卷弄着自己的发梢，心中夹着苦意。她不明白自己为什么要对一个失魂落魄的追求者如此关切......

“Cathy刚才和我说了许多、你知道的，关于她们的圈子里的生活。”

Anna拍了拍男人的肩膀。

“我说出来你可别笑......我其实一直挺憧憬真爱的......不过说实话，听了Cathy的话，我真的很震惊、也有点失望——现在的大家交往都是建立在利益的基础上吗？”

“......我不知道，或许大部分都是这样吧......Oh，sorry、”

男人有些颓废的回应着，又像是突然想起什么似的突然站起身来。

“这么久都一直没有自我介绍，真是失礼了.....我叫Hans。”

“Anna。”

于是两个都有些失意的人互相握了握手，算是真正的认识了。

“——Thank you，Anna，愿意搭理我。”

“这没什么，其实我也挺看不过她这么嚣张的......”

原来Hans也是同Anna一样的大三学生，学习金融。

在一起回校舍的路上，两个人天南地北的唠嗑着、倒也彼此排解了不少惆怅。

“——最后一个问题，今天下午的介绍会你来了吗？”

“Sure，Arendelle的名气可是响当当的。”

Hans满是赞许的点了点头，梦幻般的蓝眼睛里满是憧憬。

“我也提交了实习生的报名单，不过希望不大就是咯。”

“当时在会场里没注意到你诶？”

“我没敢让Cathy看见我，怕她生气......”

Anna看得出Hans对Arendelle也是无比的崇拜。她心想着，那样宝贵的名额，人人都想去争夺。而Cathy却通过自己的人际关系就这样轻而易举的让那么多人的努力与期待无疾而终.......

想到这儿，她又不禁沮丧了起来。

“——Hey，你没事吧？”

Hans关心的看着Anna不悦的侧脸，上前轻轻捏了捏她的手。

“Oh......I'm fine......”

Anna下意识的躲开了他的动作，有些尴尬的撩了撩耳边的碎发。

“呵呵、没事，实不相瞒，我是最最普通的Beta.”

Hans半作调侃的自嘲着，毫不介意的收回了自己的手。

“你知道我没有那种意思？”

Anna歪着头，同样俏皮的笑了笑。

“保持矜持可是女孩子的必修课。”

“本来我挺认同这句话，不过看见你这么‘豪爽’，我觉得我得改变一下对于姑娘们的认知了——没有别的意思，不过你看起来更像是Alpha。”

“行啦，别打趣我了.....”

至少Hans能够重新打起精神来，Anna也认为自己多少开解了一些沮丧的心绪。

——就当做一场......意料之外的邂逅吧？


	4. Chapter 4

“咚、咚、咚——“

“Queen？”

“进。”

Kai提着一个文件夹，将它递给了正对着电脑皱眉思索的Elsa。

“Golda已经淘汰掉了一大批人，剩下来的十几位都是相当不错的候选者，您可以过目后再做决定。”

“知道了，放这儿吧。”

“另外，您是两个名额都决定了，还是先把已经确定的那位使用起来？”

“怎么，很急？”

“倒也没有，只是那位Catherine小姐的父亲今天早上还致电我们人事部询问名额的事情，Golda被逼的有些紧。”

Elsa用修长的指尖轻轻叩着鼠标，目光并没有从屏幕上挪开。

“麻烦，实在心急就让Golda去学校领人吧。安排在P3，让她多留心就是。“

“明白了。”

Kai绕到了她的身后，附身看向电脑。

“——您最近似乎对巧克力突然感兴趣了起来？”

“随便看看。”

“......哦、这样啊......”

Kai若有所悟的点了点头。

“那么，门口的两包快递应当就是您订购的私人手作巧克力咯？”

“什么？到了？快点拿来。”

Elsa挑了挑眉，白了Kai一眼。

“你觉得公司还会有别人把私人快递放在公司里吗？“

“事实上，每一个公司都会有这样的员工。只不过您总认为大家都会向您一样过于律己罢了。”

Elsa终于抬起了眸子，左手撑着下颚，右手依旧把玩着无线鼠标，挑着眉头看向Kai。

“看来我有空得正一正你们懒散的风气了——现在，请Kai总理帮我拿一下巧克力。”

Anna翘了早晨的课，一觉舒舒服服的睡到了中午——昨晚和Hans在宿舍楼下又聊了许久，回房间时Belle她们早就已经睡下了。

心中本就多有烦闷，Anna连衣服都没换，就这样倒上床睡着了。一觉到方才，Ariel上了舞蹈课后回宿舍休息时才把她叫醒。

“Anna！再不起床就赶不上吃午饭啦！“

“哈......早上好啊Ariel......”

Ariel哭笑不得的看着Anna那堪称“鸡窝”的一头棕毛，拽住她的胳膊一把把人拉起来。

“昨天怎么回来的这么晚？Aurora还说你肯定又是和Catherine出去瞎晃了。”

“没有......只是陪她去吃了个蛋糕，回来又遇上了一个朋友、聊晚了点而已。”

Anna快速的完成了洗漱工作，而Ariel则八卦的问个不停。

“呐呐，有没有看见Arendelle的那个总裁？今天我在学校里所有人都在讨论这件事呢！”

“你还说哦、”

Anna嘟着嘴瞪了Ariel一眼。

“是谁昨天在餐桌上把人家说成糟老头子的？真是，你不知道我在现场有多尴尬......”

“这有什么，流言蜚语谁不会传嘛！而且这么说的人又不在少数，只能说那位总裁大人深藏不露。”

Ariel脱下舞蹈服，换上了正常的休闲服饰。

“——对了对了，Anna你说，他是不是真的很帅？”

“是‘她’、”

Anna举起手，给了好奇宝宝一记手刀。

“你快点儿，我饿死了......”

拖着Ariel来到食堂，老远就看见Belle在冲二人招手。

“Anna！这里这里——啊你别扯我耳朵嗷——”

“B·e·l·l·e·同·学，你的小道消息真的是质量很高呢......？”

Anna举起爪子，用力的揪住了友人的两只耳朵，拉拉扯扯的同时咬牙切齿的发问着。

“我又没真的见过那个家伙嘛......”

Belle在Aurora的求情之下终于侥幸逃脱了Anna的”魔掌“，心疼的捂着通红的耳朵。

“——对了，所以实习生的事情最后怎么说？”

“不知道，那么多人去报名，大概也不会轮到我吧。”

说到这儿，Anna又想起了Catherine，不禁皱起了眉头。

“诶？我还以为你和Catherine会一起去公司......”

“——Wait，what？”

Anna猛地抬起头，瞪着Ariel。

“她已经去了吗？Arendelle？！”

“对啊，早上的时候有Arendelle的人来学校里的。听说原本是计划着大四开学才正式去工作的，但是Cathy强烈要求现在就脱离课本去实践经验，学校也没什么理由反对。要知道，咱们学校要是能和Arendelle长期建立这样的实习生计划，对外的名声也会抬高不少，何乐而不为呢。”

Aurora对着随身小镜子捋了捋自己的发，却瞥见Anna的脸色不是很好。

“......怎么了？昨天你和Catherine出去是发生了什么吗？”

“没......没什么，只是很吃惊而已。”

Anna低下头，努力装出一副很平常的模样。

——她早上就已经离开学校了，Anna想着。

——说不定，她现在已经坐在办公桌边；说不定，她还能看见Elsa。

没来由的，Anna心里一阵说不出的酸涩。

但是，她理应没有这样的情绪。毕竟，她连报名都没有参与，在最初的最初就已经放弃了这样的机会。

倘若她不知道Catherine的背景，她的父亲背后的暗箱操作，说不定她也就不会这么多愁善感了。

“啧.......”

Elsa在午后的休息时间，百无聊赖的品尝着那些所谓精致可口的“私人作坊巧克力”。

不过，从我们总裁大人深深锁起的眉头就可以看出，似乎这些精心的杰作并没有使她满意。

其实她也说不上哪里不好，毕竟她面前摆着的这些都是从原料选取到精致制作，步步讲究步步完美的成品，价格甚至可以媲美奢饰品了。

但是，Elsa就是不满意。

“——Queen，您的快递。”

当Kai在今天第三次捧着不同包装的快递——并且都是巧克力，在敲门后走进办公室，他的脸上一副见了鬼的表情。

“......额，我多问一句......您最近是不是考虑转行去做巧克力了？”

“没有。”

Elsa有些急躁的回应，叹了口气后将面前包装精致的巧克力全部推到了一边。

“全部拿下去，就说Kai总理给员工们发福利。”

“啊？”

“去，那两包也一起拿下去。”

“......明白了。”

Kai很想知道最近Elsa到底是着了什么魔——疯狂购买巧克力不说，而且总给人一种心神不宁的感觉。昨天下午开完会，他还看见Elsa给自己注射了抑制剂——Kai知道那是Alpha专用的，为了抑制生理本能上对Omega的渴求。不过那可是Elsa？是那位高冷禁欲的queen？他实在是百思不得其解，自从在学校做完演讲后Elsa是变得越来越奇怪了。那学校里莫非卧虎藏龙，又是哪位Omega的小妖精会将一副被众人调侃为“性冷淡”的Elsa勾得神魂颠倒？

捧着巧克力又离开办公室，Kai想起学校实习生名额的后续，又隔着门高喊着，“Queen，别忘了确定一下最后的人选！”

而后他便向各个楼层开始分发Elsa的巧克力——该说不愧是“总裁大人”吗，花起钱来真是一点不手软。Kai身居高位自然少不了对这些的小有耳闻，手上的每一盒可都算是巧克力的顶级制作水准了。

“——Kai先生？”

“Catherine小姐？怎么了，是部门工作上还有什么疑问吗？”

身后一个不能再软绵的声音叫住了自己，Kai听了只觉得头皮一阵发麻。

Catherine已经穿上了公司的员工服——Kai记得下发的是按照她的身形量身定做的新衣服，怎么感觉穿在这小姑娘身上一点儿也没有踏踏实实的稳重感？白衬衫吊在身上，领口的第一第二颗扣子是散开的，隐隐约约能够看见里面深紫色的文胸。外面的深蓝色西服也在肩胛处多了几道褶皱，看来十分松散，多了几分引人犯罪的意味。

Kai轻轻皱了皱眉，不动声色的向后退了半步。

“是这样的，我爸爸嘱咐我，能得到这次实习生名额的机会是总裁大人的人情面，让我进了公司一定要当面向总裁大人道谢。”

“啊，关于这件事情你大可放心。总裁已经向我和人事主任——就是Golda小姐已经交代过了。你在公司的任务不会太重，我们会根据你在大学选择的专业合理的安排一些工作，具体的相关事宜你可以向Golda多询问。至于向总裁答谢，很抱歉，总裁最近正在忙于与英国公司的贸易商讨，这件事情她可能暂时没有心思来管。我会帮你代为转达谢意，这段时期过后你也可以再去见总裁，总会有机会的”

Kai礼貌的一一回绝了Catherine的请求，微笑着，口气却不容置疑。

“另外，你的工作区域是P3，在二楼。公司规定，正常情况下员工不可以随意在六楼走动——这一次我姑且当做你是初来乍到不作数，还希望你能遵守公司的规章制度。你也明白总裁与令尊私下有所来往，希望你不要让总裁为难。

“以及，你的工作服看起来似乎有些散乱了。事实上，总裁十分反感自由散漫，下班后建议你在家里熨烫一下你的西服和衬衫。如果尺寸显小，公司也有备用的衣服可以给您更换。”

Kai说完，向Catherine点头致意。手掌摸索着巧克力盒，却没有分享给她的打算。

“.......哼！”

Catherine从小到大养尊处优，就连在自己父亲的工作单位里也碍于未来家族继承人的身份人人相让。这样被一个总理如此教训，她实在是觉得脸上无光。

用力跺了跺脚，她头也不回的走开了。

“......诶。”

Kai无奈的摇了摇头。

“这小姑娘，一肚子坏心思......还得怪queen您太吸引人的缘故啊。”

“阿嚏——”

Elsa翻看着文件，又是一个喷嚏。

......

已经懒得去想自己是不是感冒了——毕竟身而为Alpha，又或者说Elsa此刻的心情更加烦躁了。

胡乱的看着手中的人员档案，Elsa很快发现自己除了档案上的照片之外什么也没有在意。

不是、不是、不是、不是、不是......

飞快的扫视了一遍手中的十三份档案，Elsa并没有看见熟悉的面孔。

——会不会是因为太笨被Golda淘汰了.......

想着这个猜测确实很有可能，Elsa立刻将Golda招来了办公室。

“——Queen，是实习生的名单确定了吗？”

Golda很快就从二楼赶了上来。

“这些都不行。”

Elsa将档案塞回文件袋子，扔在桌上。

“那......您要什么类型的，我再去筛选一下？”

“棕红色头发，绿眼睛，看起来很傻。”

Elsa正烦躁着，扶着额不假思索的开了口。

“......Excuse？”

Golda愣住了，呆呆的看着一脸懊恼的捂着嘴的Elsa。

"咳......我是说光档案看不出好坏，明天我去学校再物色一下。”

“您明天不是已经答应了和那个医药公司的老板商量合作的事情吗？“

“推了。”

Elsa头也不抬的回应。

“啊？“

“推了。”

Elsa很不耐烦的重复了一遍自己的话，抬起眸子看向一脸震惊的Golda。

“是那个......‘Villain’、是这个姓吧。”

“是的，就是今天早上刚来我们公司的那位实习生。”

“哦......”

Elsa漫不经心的答应着，手中的笔有节奏的敲击桌面。

“Arendelle向来在医药方面不曾多涉足，这个人此次宴请无非是想在答谢我满足了他女儿愿望的同时让自己的公司得以向海外贸易的方向进一步发展而已。是他单方面的请求我，就算拒绝对公司也不会有利益上的大影响。”

“哈......”

Golda对外交这一方面的事情一知半解，也不能像Kai那样评论一二，只好呆呆的点了点头，盯着Elsa绝美的面容。

“所以您到底去不去参加宴会啊？”

“啧、我解释就是在说明这样的应酬不去也罢。你去推辞掉他，改天再谈另外让Kai照顾一下公司，我明天就要去学校。”

“是......”

Golda匆匆的去传命了。

Elsa把玩着手中的签字笔，撑着下颚，重重的叹了一气。

她需要让自己冷静一下。

“......来参加讲座却不报名......”

Elsa一副耿耿于怀的小表情，忍不住嘟起了嘴，连本人都没有意识到这是一张与素日里一贯高冷气场怎样格格不入的可爱表情。

“没错、我只是对参加讲座又不来报名这样矛盾的情况好奇而已......嗯，就是这样。”

似乎是在强行解释着，又像是在安慰自己，Elsa碎碎念叨着过分牵强的借口。


	5. Chapter 5

周六的课程相比工作日轻松许多。午后，Ariel拉着Aurora兴高采烈的去学校附近新落成的广场逛街。Belle因为下午还有选修课程无法一同去，Anna便也留了下来陪伴友人。

“好闲啊——好闲啊——”

上完课，出去玩儿的那二位还没有回来。Belle双手交叉在脑后撑着头，百无聊赖的打着哈欠拖了Anna在校园里闲逛。

“你也会有无聊的时候吗。”

Anna调侃着，又指了指过路的一些成双成对的人们。

“这么寂寞，要不要考虑找个对象？”

“才不要呢，我对True love可没有那么多憧憬。”

Belle哼了一声，看都没有看向那些情侣。

“虽然在大学的时候恋爱是一件很平常的事情，不过大部分人都是动机不纯的开始或者结束一段感情。与其挣扎在建立于利益之上的莫须有感情，不如看开点儿也少了烦恼。“

“Emm......”

“——对了！”

Belle尽管对自己的恋爱问题不上心，不过对友人的True love却是相当的八卦。

“有没有线索啊？那个’白马王子‘！”

“怎么可能会有啊......”

Anna懒得吐槽Belle那半吊子的占卜，放快脚步从二人并排走到了前面。

“诶诶你等等我嘛——”

身后传来了Belle的喊声，Anna忍不住轻笑着，不过脚步却没有放慢。

“——Anna？”

“Hans？我记得金融学今天貌似有教授的讲学课程？”

还有几步就走出学校的大门了，Anna却又被另外一个声音给叫住。

Hans一副神色匆匆的模样，却还是停下来向Anna打招呼。

“是要上课，不过我偷跑出来了。”

“还有什么大事情能比文化课的学分更重要吗？”

Anna轻轻用手肘戳了戳Hans的肩膀，后者却报以一个激动到澎湃无比的灿烂笑容。

“当然有！比如、神秘现身于某学校附近的Arendelle总裁够不够引起你的兴趣？”

“Wait......What？”

Anna感觉自己的心跳瞬间就开始狂跳起来。

“——Belle！抱歉，下午的文化课你自己想办法应付吧！”

拉过Hans的肩膀，Anna回头冲着正在一脸“哦哦哦原来是这样我好像明白了什么”的姨母笑着的Belle大喊着，随即扯着人就向校外猛冲。

“诶？诶？！”

被果断抛弃了的Belle咬牙切齿的跺着脚，无奈的冲着那两个很快便消失在人群之中的背影张牙舞爪。

“好啊Anna！你见色忘友啊喂！！！”

Elsa优雅的坐在咖啡厅靠窗边的单人位上漫不经心的翻着随手从书架上抽出的一本油画册子，手边是一杯冒着热气的巧克力可可。

咖啡厅内是相当的恬静，也奇迹般的竟然只有她一个客人在享受着黄昏后还带着些许余热的阳光。

而室外.......

“——快看！是活生生的本人！”

“真的！呜哇为什么会有这么帅的人！”

“就是她吧？那个什么什么跨国公司的总裁大人！”

“前几天还专门来我们学校做了讲座呢！早知道有这么好看的脸我一定要去听——”

当Anna拽着Hans一路狂奔来到那家咖啡厅的时候，方圆几里都已经盘踞着许多的学生们。

不......似乎也不全是学生。该怎么说，“不愧是总裁大人”——诸如此类的感慨吗？

Anna突然就有了一种无数人中独Elsa一人闪闪发光的错觉。

“哈、哈、你跑慢一点啊喂.......真是令人难以置信，你竟然是一只Omega......”

Hans虽说是一只Beta，但也有认真勤奋的锻炼不间断。不管怎么说，他至少还有在体能上胜过O的信心。

然后......就被扯着他就是一个百米冲刺的Anna给深深伤到了他的自尊。

“——真的是她！”

Anna甚至没有听见Hans的抱怨，目光全都集中在了不远处，那个落地窗后，那道高贵从容的背影。

“为什么总裁又会来学校？”

“啊？我不知道啊。不过学校大群里已经炸锅了，那天去参加讲座的学生不在少数，所以她立刻就被人认了出来。”

“哦.......”

Anna微微歪了歪头，呆呆的看着那个坐的笔挺的身影。

“——对了，Hans你为什么要来？”

“哈？我？”

Hans猛地一愣，转而又把问题抛回给Anna。

“我也想问你呢，你跑的这么玩儿命，难道只是来看个热闹的？”

“Emm......”

说实话，Anna真的被问倒了。硬着头皮说“没错我就是这么闲的发慌这么无聊一听说有这么大的人物立刻像小迷妹一样迎了上去”吗？不......自己明明一点诸如此类的想法也没有......

那又是为了什么呢，Anna也说不明白。

或许，自己实在怀念那个时候，那个咖啡厅里，那阵淡淡的清酒气息罢。

“——对了，那些家伙为什么全都在店外面偷偷看啊？为什么不进去？”

“额，关于这个......”

Hans拿出手机，快速的翻了翻大群里不断刷屏的聊天记录。

“貌似那位总裁把整个店面都包了下来，谢绝客人。”

“......啊哈、啊哈哈哈哈......”

吵死了。

真是麻烦。

Elsa发出了今天的第N次叹息。

放下手中的画册，她有点苦恼的揉了揉自己的太阳穴。

——终于发觉自己这样鲁莽的跑来学校，似乎真的是有些欠考虑了。

Elsa一大清早就开着车从公司来到了学校，正赶上大学生们上早自习的时间。

但是很遗憾，她并没有看见那个棕色的身影。

想着她极有可能是住宿生——大多数大学生都是如此，Elsa便准备着下车去找人盘问一些线索。

幸好在打开车门的前一秒，她及时刹住了手——作为刚刚做完讲座的Arendelle董事长，自己要是就这样“正大光明”的出现在学校里，绝对只会惹来一堆麻烦——过去参加宴会Party，Elsa可没少吃这方面的暗亏。

尽管提防大学生也用不着耍什么商业圈的小手腕，保险起见，Elsa还是一直耐心的待在车上见机行事。

然而实际上，那个时候就已经有人注意到了——如果咱们亲爱的总裁大人能够换一辆低调一点的车，不济是什么都行，至少不要随随便便的把一辆招摇的超跑停在学校门口的街道边，或许也就可以少吸引点别人的注意了。

总裁大人坐在车里，在漫长的上午认真的反省了自己的冲动行为——又不知道人家的名字，也不方便现身去采取点实际的行动，就算蹲上一周可能也只会是无功而返。更何况，就算真的去找人一一问了，就这样对着一个陌生人问起“我要找一个笨蛋，棕色头发绿眼睛，你有什么想法吗”，比起有用的情报，自己更有可能会直接被人当做可疑分子扔进警察局。

思来想去，Elsa还是决定“回到原点”——思索着她或许还会再来这家咖啡厅，Elsa只好暂且把这儿当做自己的临时办公室。

此刻，总裁大人一边细细的品着热可可，随意的欣赏着画集，同时不忘想念那阵与众不容的巧克力的香甜气息。

窗外依旧是叽叽喳喳的人群不断，Elsa不紧不慢的翘起了长腿，撑着脑袋，目光跃过玻璃瞥向人群。

“她看这边了！”

“看见我了吗~”

“侧脸正脸都帅到爆炸啊啊啊啊——”

Elsa倔强的在人群中搜索着，仿佛是心有感应一般，她隐约觉得自己的目标已经在接近了。

终于，潜伏着的白狼自嘴角扬起了胜利般的笑容。

——抓住你了。

“服务员，麻烦买单。”

Elsa戴起墨镜，起身。平整的西服藏不住高挑的身材与美妙的轮廓曲线，这样的动作又惹来了门外围观群众的一次次低声惊呼。

打开店门，与咖啡厅内温暖的气息完全不同的清冷气场瞬间开始向四周扩散。

于是，所有试图上前搭讪的男男女女的哆哆嗦嗦的缩了回去。原本已经被围堵的水泄不通的门面，自动被人群让出了一条通路来。

Elsa下意识的整了整衣领，将肩上的扎辫捋了捋。

那只小绵羊就在人群里，正看着自己。视线太过灼热，想忽视都很难。

Elsa迈了步子，无视人群的窃窃私语与隐隐灭灭的闪光灯，向着那个方向走去。

Anna发现她正冲着自己的方向走来，她发觉自己的脸颊升温，连忙低下了头。

能够听见她的脚步声，空气中也渐渐氤氲了淡淡清酒的冷香。

Anna贪婪的嗅着，被自己扑通扑通的心跳声吵到耳鸣。

Hans盯着那位高高在上的女王，看着她面不改色的从自己面前经过。气场逼人，甚至走起路来都夹带着一阵寒风。浑身上下都散发出一种禁欲的气息，不得不说的确是魅力非凡。同时他也注意到身旁的Anna，在总裁经过的一瞬间似乎愣了一下——他权且当做又是一个被总裁大人迷的神魂颠倒的小姑娘罢。

那位大人掠过围观在街道上的人群，撩了撩自己鬓边的碎发，在路口处隐去了身影。

没有人去追，亦或是没有人敢去追。

她的气场太过孤高冷僻，仿佛就是在暗示其本人的冷漠。

“——Anna？Anna？”

“......啊？Hans？”

当Anna回过神来的时候，面前是Hans一脸担心的面容。

“Are you OK？我叫了你好几声你都没有回应......“

“有吗.......？”

Anna呆呆的歪着头，一副如梦初醒的模样。

“难不成，是被总裁大人迷得找不到北了？”

Hans笑着又在Anna眼前晃了晃自己的手。

“才没有，我有那么傻？”

Anna似乎又回到了日常的那个大大咧咧的模样，故作豪爽的拍了拍Hans的肩膀。

“——那么，‘热闹’也看完了，不知道我有没有这个荣幸来邀请Anna小姐共进晚餐？“

Hans绅士的向Anna伸出手。

“机会难得，也让我报答一下安慰我的人情啊？”

“额，谢谢你的邀请、但是......”

Anna有些支支吾吾，那双灵动的绿眸撇向了别处。

“我已经答应了朋友今天晚上一起出门......下一次，好吗？”

——答应了朋友，这当然是编造的借口。

不过，确实有人单方面霸道的“邀请“了Anna。

“——十分钟后，拐角公园门口。”

当Elsa从自己身侧经过的时候，用微弱到只有她们二人能够听见的声音如此耳语。

Anna觉得自己仿佛彩票中了特等奖，有过之而无不及，

好不容易搪塞过了Hans的盛情难却，Anna蹦跳着向Elsa离开的那个方向走去。

说起公园，学校附近的只有一座。那是一座历史挺长远的地区了，根本不受年轻人们的欢迎。

也因此，在这样甚至可以说是破败的地方突然出现了一辆酷炫的超跑，绝对是相当醒目的。

Anna可以认定那铁定就是Elsa的车了，抑制不住雀跃的心情提着裙摆小跑上前。

“——咦？”

车盖儿还有余热，车内却空无一人。主人应当是刚离开不久，Anna却对于她的去向无从所知。

俯身，Anna饶有兴趣的端详着眼前这辆价格不菲的超级跑车。外漆是蓝白色，像极了天空或是雪夜。像主人一样给人一种干练简明的印象。

“——这位小姐，扒在别人的车上到处看，可是有被怀疑图谋不轨的风险的。”

“呜哇——”

身后猝不及防的响起一个清冽的女声，Anna被吓的浑身一颤，连忙直起身子。惯性带着她向后倒退，却撞上了一个微凉的怀抱。

Elsa颔首，带着戏弄的眼神看着这个小姑娘慌慌张张的从自己身上离开——倒是有些可惜了，毕竟自己好不容易才重新嗅到那种令人欣悦的巧克力香气。

“总总总、总裁大人......"

Anna又开始结巴了起来——太丢人了！她在心里这么想着，说起话来却根本没有平时那么利索，甚至还不过脑的直接叫出了“总裁大人”这样花痴的称呼。

她只想找个地缝把自己埋进去。

“嗯哼？”

意外的是，那个人竟然回应了——听这口气，总裁大人此刻心情貌似不错？

Anna把头垂的更低了，她觉得自己现在的样子看起来一定特别狼狈。

“那个.....怎么把我叫到这儿来......”

“不到这儿，你难道是希望明天咱们的照片被各大媒体报刊登在头条上？”

Elsa没来由的愉悦了起来——就连说话的口气都带上了半开玩笑的意思。

“没有没有没有.......”

Anna连忙摇了摇头，生怕自己再惹得总裁生气。

“抬头。”

Elsa发觉自己一直盯着Anna脖子后面那块Omega略显粗糙的肌肤看，连忙摇了摇头，同时用一贯不容置疑的口气发话。

Anna抬头，Elsa的盛世美颜尽收眼底。

两个人此刻的距离被无限拉近，双方的信息素在空气中交融传递，终于让眷恋着对方气息的二人都得到了缓解。

“为什么不来公司报名？”

“Wait......What?"

Anna惊讶的看着Elsa，后者此刻摘下了墨镜，如星空般澄澈的眸子里映着自己的面容。

“来听讲座又不申请实习生的名额，你让我很没面子？”

“我我我、我是以为之前在咖啡厅.......”

Anna说着说着声音又小了下来，头也不由自主的低了下去。

“在咖啡厅？”

Elsa重复着Anna的话，抬起右手勾起人的下颚。

“说了抬头。在咖啡厅怎么？”

“在咖啡厅......被你讨厌了.....”

Anna此刻的脸红的几乎要滴血，Elsa微凉的指尖触到了她发烫的肌肤，这又让Anna紧张到不知所措。

听了这个回答，Elsa挑起了眉。

“讨厌？为什么？”

“因为你那个时候一脸生气的样子走掉了——”

Anna有些心虚的小声嘟哝着，想低头，又碍于被Elsa强硬的勾着下巴，只好被迫与她对视。

——看来下次得换个表情出门......

Elsa在心里点点头，面上却依旧面无表情。

“我的心思没人猜的准，别太自以为是。”

“对不起......"

又是这么冷冰冰的话，Anna快哭了。

Elsa注意到这小姑娘泛红的眼眶，连忙放下手。

“......咳、没事，我不在意。明天来公司报道。”

“......Wait，what？”

——她没生气？竟然真的没生气？

——而且她刚才说什么？报道？确定不是报名？

Anna瞪着眼睛看着拉开车门的Elsa，后者已经戴上了墨镜，看着自己。

“怎么，有问题？”

“那个......也就是说，我现在是实习生了？”

“当然不是。”

“......哦。”

Anna努力想要掩盖自己的失落，但是本人都明白她失败了。

Elsa倚靠在车门边，叹了一口气。

“——不来公司登记信息怎么能算作正式的实习生啊，傻瓜。”

说完，也不再去管Anna，上车，发动引擎，扬长而去。


	6. Chapter 6

——这、这这这这这......

这真的不是梦吗？！

Anna捏起自己的脸，狠狠向外揪。

“好疼——”

大脑迅速的传递着清晰的痛感，Anna却只是呆呆的傻笑着。

——没有被讨厌，真是太好了......

她迫不及待的想要把这个从天而降的好消息分享给每一个人，蹦蹦跳跳的回了学校。

“......”

在某一棵大树的后面，Hans忍不住握紧了拳头。他的力道很大，手掌心被粗糙的树皮摩下了深红色的痕迹。

那双梦幻般的蓝眼睛里，此刻却泛着蛇蝎一般诡秘的光。

“——哼，Arendelle的总裁，吗。”

他举起左手的手机，屏幕上清晰的定格住了方才二人靠近的画面。

——运筹帷幄，合理的打出手中的每一张牌。

Hans想，自己的机会终于来了。那些瞧不起自己的有钱人家的子弟，很快就会对自己刮目相看。

没错，只要......

“Cause for the first time in forever~”

Anna一路上几乎都要兴奋的飞起来了。她一面哼着小调儿，快步走着，回到宿舍、Belle、Ariel、Aurora都已经到齐了。

“呀吼~“

Anna忘乎所以的冲着一脸哀怨的三个人打招呼。

“‘呀吼’你个头啊！”

Belle猛地从床上窜起来，‘嗷呜’一声向Anna扑去。

“你这个坏女人！见色忘友，有了男朋友就把好闺蜜扔在一边儿挨饿！”

“......Wait，what？”

Anna满头黑线的看着Belle，以及捂着嘴憋笑的Ariel和Aurora。

“男朋友？你们在说谁？”

“哇你还装蒜哦！下午你拽着人家就跑，连我都不要了！”

Belle就差一把鼻涕一把泪的哭诉了，赖在Anna身上死活都不撒手。

“啊我们家Anna终于也要嫁出去了嘛！姐姐我好难过......”

“诶诶诶打住打住打住——”

Anna及时将Belle毫无边际的强大联想扼杀在了摇篮里。

“如果你是说Hans，那么很抱歉，我们只是普通的朋友。”

“Hans？那个金融系的？”

Ariel跑到Anna面前，一脸羡慕。

“哇，金融系的男神和你在一起吗！”

“他确实是金融系......红色短发，长得挺高的？”

“就是他啊！对不对Aurora？”

Anna皱着眉回想起她初遇Hans时候的情景——若论颜值倒确实可以算得上是班草，不过男神？太夸张了吧。

“原本还是默默无闻的一个人，不过他在不久前一直有和Catherine交往，所以自然也就被大众眼熟了。”

Aurora捣鼓着手机，头也没抬。

提到Cathy，Anna倒是可以确定Ariel口中的Hans和自己认识的Hans是同一个人了。

“真的只是认识而已啦，咱们没什么的。上一次和Cathy听完讲座一起去吃蛋糕的时候正巧遇见他了。”

“真的？那么那么！”

Ariel一脸八卦的凑了上来。

“那两个人分手的传闻！是真的？还是假的？”

“Emm......”

一边是自己的好姐妹，另一边又是自己的好朋友，Anna踌躇了一会儿，对着Ariel摆出了一个噤声的手势。

“不可以对外说哦......是真的。”

“哇——”

Ariel倒抽了一口凉气。

“怎么了？这么吃惊。”

“那么般配的两个人！哎呀，真是太可惜了......”

“......般配？”

Anna觉得自己的眉毛跳的很精彩——如果她没有记错的话，记得Cathy应该有当着她的面嘲讽过Hans没什么背景。

“对啊，那一对可以说是郎才女貌！Hans又帅，出手也大方，上个学期追求Catherine的时候每天都会捧着九十九朵玫瑰花来社会学部等着Catherine放学呢！啊啊，多么浪漫——”

“......”

Anna没有办法做出评价，只好打着哈哈混过Ariel的追问。

“——所以，Anna你下午匆匆忙忙的扯着人家大帅哥跑掉，是去偷偷干了什么好事儿吗？”

Belle又开始作妖了，挂起一脸姨母笑凑到Anna面前。

“怎么样怎么样？你和Hans照面几次了？他又帅又有钱，算是你的白马王子也没什么问题吧？”

“什么跟什么呀，你这小鬼灵精天天胡说八道——”

Anna揪起Belle的耳朵，用力向两边拉扯。

“嗷嗷嗷我错了我错了——”

“哼，看在我成功找到工作的份上，这一回就勉强原谅你吧！”

Anna装出一副大人大量的表情轻哼一声，终于放开了可怜的Belle。

“什么什么？是Arendelle的实习生名额吗？”

Belle又欢腾了起来，作势往Anna怀里冲。

“我就说我们家Anna一定可以的啦——哦对了，这么大的事得向叔叔阿姨报告一下才行......”

“恭喜啦！很快每个月就要有薪水了，得请吃饭请吃饭——”

“你们啊......”

四个人的欢声笑语不断，宿舍内外都充满了快活的空气。

“该死......”

“该死该死该死该死该死该死该死该死该死该死..........”

金色长发散乱，褐色的眼眸里满是凶狠恶毒的神情。Catherin一边用力的将手中的电熨斗往衣架上的衬衫西服上甩去，一边咬牙切齿的咒骂着。

“等着，你给我等着......！”

握住电熨斗的手甚至都在颤抖着，Cathy从咬紧的齿缝之间艰难的挤出几个音节，抹了指甲油的手指狠狠的掐住了衣物。

“哼，我想要的东西，一定会搞到手......”

她如梦呓般呢喃着，又忽而听到了敲门声。

“——Cathy？”

“爸......”

William·Villain已经在女儿的卧室门外站了好些时间了，他皱着眉头听着女儿的咒骂声。

“怎么了？是不是Arendelle那帮人对你不好？”

“......没有......”

Cathy噘着嘴，闷闷不乐的回答。

“爸就见不得我们家小宝贝受委屈。有什么不开心的告诉爸爸，爸爸给你做主。”

“......我想见总裁大人，但是她的那条狗总是妨碍我。“

Cathy靠在男人的怀里，恶狠狠的瞪着一盆花——把它当做了Kai来怒目而视。

“Arendelle确实有点儿得意妄为、”

男人搂着自己的女儿，语气同样变得冰冷。

“明明只是个有点儿名气的小公司，倒摆起谱来了。我请她们的那位总裁会谈都给我一拖再拖，是当我们家族集团的人都是病猫吗？”

男人爱怜的亲了亲女儿的额头，冰冷的目光瞬间柔软了下来。

“乖女儿，和爸爸一起拿下这个不知天高地厚的小公司，如何？”

“......你想怎么样？”

“我们公司作为国内比较有声势的医药集团，一直没有办法向海外进一步拓展贸易圈子。但是Arendelle不一样，她能够做强做大的一个很重要的原因就是海外路线源源不断。现在，你又在Arendelle里做实习生，这可是千载难逢的好机会。你要想办法接近那个女人，查清楚她的贸易来往。只要我们能够成功砍断她所有的贸易搭桥，那么她的公司也就岌岌可危了。到时候我就用低价收购了Arendelle，让她输的身败名裂。到时候，那样一个废人你想怎么玩儿就怎么玩儿，爸爸的公司也可以进一步发展。如何？”

“可是......”

Cathy有些犹豫了，她清楚自己父亲的狠毒，笑容宛若蛇信子。其实她今天如此恼火，纯粹只是因为那个Kai一而再、再而三的阻挠自己去见总裁大人而已。而让那样光芒四射的Elsa宛若群星陨落......说实话，这样恶毒的主意她是连想都没有想过的。

“......可是我现在，连总裁大人的面都见不到......”

“是那个什么总理在做绊脚石吧？哼，真是一条忠心耿耿的狗。不用担心，实在不行，让jackal他们去做了他。”

“不行！那样总裁大人工作一定会很麻烦的......”

男人听见女儿这么说，先是一愣。随后，一脸无奈的叹息着。

“我的宝贝女儿，商场如战场。怜悯对手又如何达到自己的目的？”

“可是我没想那么多！爸，我只想要她！”

“毁了她的所有，让她放下所有的身段来求你，像丧门之犬来乞求你的施舍。这样把对手打得永无翻身之日，才是击溃一个人最好的办法！”

Cathy的瞳孔收缩着，幻想着那个高高在上的身影像奴仆一般跪伏在自己的脚边......

“......哦，是的，爸爸，你说的没错。

“不过现在，我还是想让我根本不存在的良心稍许有些发挥的空间。”

“阿嚏——”

Elsa吸了吸鼻子，满腹狐疑的思索着最近自己是不是真的着凉感冒了，时不时的喷嚏不断。

“Queen——”

Kai拎着一只袋子，敲了门后走进。

“这是根据您说的尺码订制的员工服，Golda也已经准备好了登记名册，一起放在里面了。”

“知道了。”

Elsa转着笔，撑着头，目光跃过Kai，看向房间里挂着的时钟。

“怎么还不下班......”

她小声的念叨着。

站在她面前的Kai吓的差点跳起来——

Oh my god！我没有听错吗？我真的没有听错吗？！我简直在怀疑自己的耳朵！那可是Elsa？！是Elsa！是Queen！那个超级无敌天下第一工作狂的总裁！她竟然在想着下班？她竟然没有想着接下来几天的工作计划而是在想着下班？！我真应该随身带着个录音机把刚才的话录下来！地球毁灭了的概率都比她会说出这句话的概率要大得多！

“咳咳，还有两个小时才下班呢。您需不需要为接下来几天的行程做一下安排？”

“......没意思。”

Oh my god！我一定还在梦里！她刚才说了什么？！她刚才竟然在说对安排工作没有兴趣！我的上帝啊！今天难道是愚人节吗！她真的是Elsa吗？不会是某个失散多年的亲姐妹来假扮了我们的Queen吧！

“那么......根据您所说的，明天要来公司报道的实习生，您想把她安排在哪里呢？”

“......门口。”

“......Excuse？”

“就在门口，没事别给她安排什么工作。如果她实在闲得想找事做，就让她把我签完的文件送到分管的各个楼层。”

“......明白了......”

Oh my god！今天一定只是我的一个青天白日梦而已！她竟然就这么随随便便的从学校里领了一个人回来！竟然还破天荒地的安排在了最核心的六层！她竟然连一点活儿都没有发放下来！这跟没有招人有什么区别吗！这么无欲无求性冷淡万年冰山大面瘫的人竟然知道怎么公然袒护人了！那么铁面无私软硬不吃的木头竟然开窍知道怎么滥用私权来照顾人了！那一定是个假货！是个假货！

“阿嚏——”

Elsa又打了一个喷嚏。

“......Kai，为什么我最近老是打喷嚏——事先声明，我身体很好。”

“啊，关于这个、或许是有人在想念您吧。”

“......呵。”


	7. Chapter 7

“呼.......呼......”

Anna站在Arendelle公司的大门前，反反复复的做着深呼吸。

——加油Anna，你可以的Anna！

事实上，Anna半个小时前就已经来到了公司门口。只不过，她一直都在踌躇犹豫，胆怯着不敢推开眼前的大门。

即使知道门后能够看见那个人，却实在是莫名的恐惧着。

“——你再这么继续像个讨债人一样站在我的公司门口，那我可就要让保安把你轰走了。”

“——总、总总总总裁大人？！”

身后蓦地响起一个清冷却不失戏弄意味的人声。Anna回过头，Elsa依旧是一身整齐的西装，不知何时就站在了自己的身后挂着笑容看着自己一脸的囧相。

“你你你，你什么时候来的！”

“刚来而已。没想到会有比我更加勤奋的人，好好加油。”

Elsa从Anna的身边经过，留下了一股幽幽的暗香。

好好闻的味道——

Anna装作是又做了几个深呼吸，实际上是在贪婪的嗅着空气中残存的清酒香气。

“——Anna？”

“嗯？啊，Cathy。”

又是一个女声，Anna条件反射的触电般一颤。转身，穿着同Elsa有几分相似的西服，Catherine难以置信的表情看着Anna。

“真是令我吃惊，你竟然也能够来到这里。"

“啊哈哈......”

Anna有些尴尬的摸了摸后脑勺，祈祷着Cathy没有将自己曾经说过的，“根本没有去报名”之类的话放在心上。

——怎么可能。

Cathy扬了扬脸，意味深长的看着脸颊粉扑扑的Anna，随即挂上一副在灿烂不过的笑容迎了上去。

“太好了呢，又能一起了！离开了班级，我还有些小寂寞呢！来来来，Anna第一次来一定不认识路吧？我带你进去~”

“啊......嗯。”

一边感激着Cathy，Anna如释重负般松了口气，跟着前面的人进入了公司。

“Wow，好大——”

Cathy来到Arendelle也已经快两个星期，她轻车熟路的领着Anna来到了Arendelle的前台。

“打卡，以及这位是新的实习生。”

“好的，请稍等。”

前台的服务人员完成了登记，微笑着目送两个人继续向内部走去。

“——Catherine，请留步。”

Cathy正打算领着Anna去她的二楼找Golda登记信息，却又在电梯口遇上了Kai。

这几天Cathy已经吃了Kai的不少“针对”——至少她本人是这么认为的。就比如她要求见总裁大人一面，就已经被Kai三推四辞的拖延了许久又许久。所以她免不了对这位尽职尽责忠心护主的总理先生满腹抱怨。加之她原本就是富贵人家的小姐，也不管天高地厚规矩法则，从一开始的在背后抱怨，干脆发展成了现在的一见面就对Kai怒目而视，目光凶狠到恨不得一口吞了人家。

Kai依旧是一副不愠不火的稳重态度，他微微向Anna点了点头，至始至终就没有将目光移到Cathy的身上。

“你就是今天刚来的实习生吧？”

“啊......是的，您好！”

Anna有些腼腆的低下头，冲Kai问好。

“请跟我来，总裁在等你。”

Kai将手中制作好了的工作服递给Anna，无视了Cathy瞬间变黑的脸。

“那Cathy，我就先走啦.......?"

Anna冲Cathy抱歉的作着揖，后者却已经头也不回的上了电梯。

“......诶？”

Elsa一手拿着文件，一手转着签字笔。她的视线飞快的扫视着文件上密密麻麻的小字，不时抿一抿下唇，看起来十分的投入认真。

——然而实际上，她从刚才开始就什么内容也没有看进去。

隔段时间就飞快的扫视一眼挂钟，Elsa在心里吐槽着Kai领人的速度。

爬着也该来了。

她想着，忍不住更换了一下互相翘着的双腿。

“我我我、我是以为之前在咖啡厅.......”“在咖啡厅......被你讨厌了.....”“因为你那个时候一脸生气的样子走掉了——”“那个......也就是说，我现在是实习生了？”

满脑子都是那一天那个笨蛋说过的话，Elsa意识到这一点之后，又有些懊恼的咂了咂嘴。

只是，觉得那个家伙这么傻，很有趣而已......

总裁大人口是心非的宽慰着自己，左手转笔的速度却越来越快。

“——Queen，她来了。”

终于，在Kai推门而入的那一瞬间，Elsa手中的笔也飞落在了地上。

“.......那、那个......”

Anna已经换上了那身工作装——不大不小，刚合身。大学生一副青涩懵懂的模样一览无遗，配上一本正经的工作装却也没有想象中的那么违和。相反，在Anna身上倒是穿出了一种俏皮来，本人无论怎样都无法掩盖的朝气与活力迸发着，甜蜜的巧克力气息将清冷的空气染上了一丝温热，仿佛冬日的太阳一般耀眼而灿烂。

“嗯，挺合身。”

Elsa撑着下巴，歪着头挑着眉，上上下下的打量着眼前的小姑娘。

“还满意吗？”

“当然！......”

“有话直说，又不吃了你。”

“哦......”

那小姑娘看起来似乎还有些畏畏缩缩的模样，她不自知的把玩着落到了胸前的一绺碎发，绿莹莹的眸子四下好奇的张望着。

“为什么......要选我？”

“......”

Elsa愣了0.3秒。

“——没什么特殊的理由。”

“......哦。”

Anna微微垂下头，似乎对这样敷衍的回答并不满意。

“答案很重要？”

“......如果可以的话......”

“......哎。”

Elsa无可奈何的轻叹一气。

“因为你也喜欢油画——我也挺喜欢，算是出于对拥有共同兴趣爱好的人的偏袒。这个答案如何？”

“嗯......差不多......”

“噗——”

Elsa捂住嘴，却还是漏出了一丝笑声。

“还从来没有人敢这么和我说话。”

Anna觉得自己似乎是被嘲笑了，忍不住嘟起嘴。

“我和那些人不一样，我很迟钝，不给我明确的回答我才不会善罢甘休！”

“好，我喜欢你这样的性格。”

Elsa毫不吝啬自己的赞美——幸亏她们在交谈的时候没有其他人在场，否则他们也一定会像Kai一样在内心拥有一段非常复杂的心里活动——天知道Elsa上一次不是出于商业互吹的需要去发自内心的赞赏某一个人，是多久之前的事情了。

被没头没脑的夸赞——还是被那么高冷帅气的总裁大人夸奖——Anna觉得自己的脸又开始“发烧”了。

“关于你接下来的工作任务Kai会为你安排，有问题吗？”

“没有、”

“好，出去吧。我还有工作。”

Elsa自己都没觉得，自己今天貌似特别多话。就刚才和眼前这个小姑娘待在一块儿的这段时间里，自己基本上已经说完了平日里一天的字数。

就这样离开了总裁办公室，Anna觉得自己太亏了——还什么都没欣赏完呢！

不过，她最最不想的是惹了Elsa总裁大人生气。所以尽管有些“恋恋不舍”，她还是慢吞吞的转过身，向门口挪去。

“——等一下。”

“Yes！”

突然又被叫住，Anna忙不迭的转过身来。

“你叫什么名字？”

“Anna.”

“Well，goodbye Anna.”

出了总裁办公室的大门，Anna红着脸悄悄摸了摸自己的胸口——

只是被人叫了一下名字而已就这么紧张，太丢人了！

一边在心里吐槽着自己什么时候就变得这么纯情，Anna一边向总裁办公室门外比较开阔的一片区域走去。

——说起来，光顾着想Elsa，自己到头来就连Arendelle究竟在做些什么都还没有搞清楚呢。

想着一定要好好做好自己的本分工作，别再给Elsa添了什么烦恼，Anna立刻殷勤的跑到了内室中央。

随后她就发现，几乎所有的房门都是关得严严实实的。每个门牌上都用自己根本看不懂的语言写着几个词汇，门的隔音效果又做得很好，Anna不透过那些隐隐约约可以反射出人影的厚实玻璃根本就没有办法确认这一层除了自己、Elsa和Kai以外究竟有没有其他的工作人员。

六层，在Arendelle的公司规划里已经属于相当高层的区域，除了一些级别非常高的总管之外几乎没有什么其他的杂人能够进入。就连清洁员工也基本上是被禁止来到这一楼层的。

自己在这里真的合适吗......？

Anna甚至开始怀疑Elsa把自己招来这里是不是只是纯粹的看自己呆呆笨笨一副好欺负的样子而想要捉弄自己。

可是一想到Elsa那一副似乎挂着一丝笑意——又似乎依旧面若冰霜的模样时，Anna又再没有什么脑细胞去继续往下设想了。

“Well，可能只是他们的工作都涉及到了什么机密的东西吧......”

这样安慰者自己，Anna为了证明自己可以发挥一点儿作用，开始凑上一扇门门口挂着的一张单子认真的研究起来。

......

这是什么？完·全·看·不·懂·啊！

这一张文件似乎通篇都是德育。mafia——似乎是黑帮的意思吧，Anna在教授所看的社会学书上曾经见到过这个词。

“......黑道？黑社会？！”

她捂住嘴，冷汗粟粟，吓得脸都白了。

——我就说总裁大人怎么这么霸道，原来是斧头帮老大！

“——阿嚏！”

Elsa正在文件上签字。一个喷嚏，字母给划歪了。

“......”

总裁大人的眉毛跳得很精彩，思索着晚上要不要去买点药回来吃。

“——Anna小姐？你在这儿做什么。”

“总理先生、"

Kai正准备向Elsa送去这个季度的工作进度汇总表格，正巧看见那个小姑娘正对着门上的一张单子瞅个不停，最后甚至连脸色都变了。

“你在看什么呢？”

“我我我.......”

Anna有些慌里慌张的轻轻拽着自己的裤摆。

“我就是想尽快熟悉公司的工作......不想让Els......总裁大人失望。”

“啊，这个你不用担心。”

Kai装作没有在意Anna差点脱口而出总裁其名的“大不敬”之罪名，和蔼的点了点头。

“鉴于你是初来乍到，Queen并没有为你安排过多的任务。为了方便你尽快熟悉办公环境，最近的工作就是负责将Queen处理好的文件再送到底下的各个楼层，让部门主管进行下一步工作就可以了。”

“好、我明白了！”

“这项工作很简单，请放宽心，不用那么紧张。”

Anna不自知的散发着自己的信息素，Kai立刻闻到了一种清新醇香的巧克力气味，夹着一丝紧张的情绪在其中，嗅来真的比那些矫揉造作、经验使然的巧克力要新鲜的多。

意味深长的点了点头，Kai领着Anna来到离总裁办公室最近的一间小房间。

“这儿原本是用来堆放杂物的。我昨天已经临时收拾了一下，这是你的办公桌，看起来有些单调，因为事情办得很仓促。不过你可以随便摆放些什么来做装饰，这些都是可以的。”

“好的，多谢。”

Anna咬着嘴唇，欲言又止。半晌，小心翼翼的发了问。

“我.....我能问一个问题吗？”

“你请说。”

Kai微笑着等待着Anna的下文。

“Arendelle......到底都在做些什么样的工作啊？”

“......就像是普通的公司一样，只不过我们算是综合类型的全方面发展公司。我们公司的一大特色就是与海外商务进行市场交易，这也是为什么我们会比国内同行发展更快的原因。交易的货品各种各样，比如药品，地皮，机械等等。”

“额，应该没有危险的商品吧？或者是危险的交易对象？比如......斧头帮？”

Anna战战兢兢的看着Kai，又瞥了眼自己方才一直研究着的那张文件。

“呵呵，你的想象力真是丰富。”

Kai走到Anna的身边，也顺着她的目光看向门上的一纸文件。

“请不要担心，公司的发展全部都是符合国家法律规定的。至于这个，你看这儿，‘verboten’，在德语里是禁止的意思。如果你是看见了‘mafia’，不用恐慌，这与verboten是一句话中的词语。”

“哦，原来如此......”

Anna如释重负般叹了口气，随即有些羞愧般的用两只手的指尖相互轻点着。

“抱歉，我又在瞎想......”

“没事，下面，请你快些回到自己的工作岗位上去吧。”

Kai柔声的安抚着，目送Anna在那小小的临时办公室里落座。

“——怎么这么久？”

“Anna小姐对公司的具体运作内容十分好奇，所以我就大概解释了一下。”

Kai说着，表情却变得微妙了起来。

“您把Catherine放在二楼，我能理解，那是最无关紧要的杂活儿部门。但是Queen，这里可是最高层，您为什么要把Anna小姐安排在这里？或者说，您是想真的让她长久的在公司里工作下去吗？”

“当然不是。Arendelle这么深的水，我都难以全身而退。更何况是她，伤及无辜的事情我不会做。”

“那您又为什么要这么任性——请允许我失礼冒犯——Queen，如果你让她继续留在这里，纸包不住火，早晚有一天事情一定会露馅的！”

“我明白，我正在考虑。”

Elsa皱着眉头思索着。良久。随后，像是忽而有了主意一般，她勾起了唇角。

“......Kai、”

“在。”

“我记得，每个公司的老板都会有私人助理吧。”

“......您的意思是？”

“我也要，就让Anna来做。”

“您疯了吗。”

Elsa一记眼刀飞向Kai。

“我会亲自看着。Arendelle这个无底洞，我绝对不会让她被染及半分。”


	8. Chapter 8

Kai觉得自家老板一定是脑子里的哪根神经线搭错了地方。

“......好吧，Queen。我还有最后一个忧虑。”

“说。”

“Anna小姐是一只Omega，请您三思。”

“——呵。”

Elsa淡淡的轻笑一声。

“Kai，你是在小看我吗。我的定力如何，你难道心里没数？”

“关乎您的耐力我早就见识过了。但是queen，您最近的所作所为一直都在违反您一直以来对待事情的原则。”

“我自有分寸，下去吧。”

Elsa的脸已经开始有些黑了，她仿佛是在逃避什么似的，挥了挥手强行结束了这段对话。

当Kai轻叹一气，打开大门的时候，却发现那新来的小姑娘正趴在门口，一副想做坏事儿又没胆子的哆嗦模样。

“......Anna小姐？你又在这儿做什么？”

“呜哇！总、总理先生——”

Anna仿佛被人踩了尾巴一般猛地惊呼一声，活泼的绿眼睛不断的转动着。

“我只是......只是想着总裁大人有没有处理好的文件需要我去送但是总理先生又在里面我也不方便进去而且你那么久都没有出来说不定是在向总裁大人批评我又在瞎想她是斧头帮老大又惹了总裁大人生气然后.......然后......”

她就像绕口令一样一点儿停顿都没有的说完了一堆话——好吧，Kai承认自己或许是有些老了，跟上这些年轻人跳跃性思维的脚步实在是有些踉跄。

“请不用担心，我什么都没有同queen说。不过queen的确有事情找你，请快点进去吧。”

——于是，Anna得以第二次进入了总裁的办公室。这一会，她赶在Elsa发话之前飞快的打量了一下整个房间的全景：跟电视剧里的办公室倒是相差许多。Elsa的整间办公地区保留了中世纪的装修风格。一张红木桌子摆放在中央，其上摆着一堆文件，电脑之类的办公用品。身后就是巨大的窗户穿洒阳光。两边都是木质的高大书架，中外书籍码放的很整齐，头顶的水晶吊灯熠熠闪亮。除此之外便没有多少摆设，整个房间都是冷色调，十分契合Elsa一贯淡漠的形象。

“——你在发什么呆。”

Elsa从Anna进门的那一刻起就开始偷偷的端详着那小姑娘的动作——尽管她依旧装出一副认真看文件的模样假装没有被对方动静极大的开门声给打扰——换作是其他员工大约肯定少不了一顿训话罢——她看着那好奇的小兽迅速的打量着自家办公室的陈设，还不时点点头。忍不住勾起嘴角、出声制止Anna实在有些放肆无礼的目光。

“没、没有！”

不出Elsa所料——虽然她的确不太明白自己到底哪里可以让人这么害怕——对面的人一听见自己的声音，连忙连军姿都站了出来，一副上了战场的坚定神情。

“咳......你别这么紧张。你是来工作，又没让你来玩儿命。”

“明、明白！”

“哎......”

Elsa有些无奈的叹了口气，招手示意。

“靠近点，我又不打你。”

对面的人慢慢吞吞的向前挪了几毫米。

“再近点。”

又是几毫米。

“.......”

Elsa挑着眉，站起来从办公桌后走到桌前，走到Anna的眼前，倚靠在桌沿上。

“要这么近，懂？”

“唔......”

Anna拼命忍住自己疯狂想要后退的冲动，咬着唇，低头，偷偷的享受着对面逐渐开始扩散开来的清酒冷香。

Elsa用指节轻叩着桌面，耐心的等待着眼前这只惊恐的Omega安定下来，释放自己甜甜的信息素。

“——有件事来征求一下你的意见。Kai总理最近事务繁多，我需要添设一个秘书。如果你无意于此，也可以继续做你现在的工作。”

一直到自己能够嗅见那阵香醇的巧克力香后，Elsa才慢条斯理的开口。

“Wait......What？”

Anna有些受宠若惊的抬起头。

“秘书？我？可以吗？”

“我说你行，没人敢说不可以。”

Elsa顿了顿，又补了一句。

“如果你要问我理由，私人助理过去没有实际操作过，我也想不出太多要求。只是想着找个偶尔能聊几句的人或许还不错，不要多心。”

Anna从来没有如此感激过自己对画画的兴趣，忙不迭的点着头。

“愿意愿意！谢谢总裁大人！“

——虽然去每个楼层溜达也不错，但绝对比不上能够和Elsa待在一起那么美妙！

“事先申明工作可比跑腿繁琐，没问题？”

“完全没有！”

Anna兴奋的脸颊涨红，几乎是在关上门的一瞬间就忍不住想要狂欢——我不仅进了Arendelle！我还成为了Elsa的小助理！Yeah！我上辈子一定拯救了世界——

“——不过说是助理，具体会是什么任务啊？”

想着自己绝对绝对不能让Elsa失望,Anna立马回到了自己的临时办公桌前，打开电脑搜索着关键词。 

“端茶倒水，洗衣做饭，陪聊陪行，必要的时候要帮助解决生理需求......”

Anna不断滚动着鼠标，看着网络上的回答，嘴角有些僵硬。

——这不就是保姆嘛？！还有最后一个是什么东西？！助理都是这么卑微的存在吗？！

她猛地把头磕上办公桌，重重的叹了口气。

“不......看来工作什么的比我想象的要复杂多了......”

碎碎念着，Anna耿耿于怀的把玩着自己的碎发。

还是要头脑灵活一点......见机行事！

Cathy在二楼的公共作业区，自己的办公台前，虎着脸瞪着某个角落。

“——Catherine？Hello？”

在她隔壁，同样也算是新人——刚加入公司不满一年的Isabella已经被这位大学生过分沉重的哀怨气场给压得实在受不了，壮着胆子呼唤着从早晨做下来开始就没有说过一句话的邻座。

可恶、可恶、可恶、可恶、可恶......

Cathy的眼球上布满了血丝，长指甲深深掐在了皮肉里，本人却似乎一点都不自知。

那条该死的狗......三番四次的阻拦我去见总裁大人......好啊，竟然对Anna那种名不见经传的小人物点头哈腰，这不明摆着拆我台？好啊，好啊......！

猛地一拍桌子，Cathy站起身来。动作很大，原本不断有窃窃私语声的办公区一下子便沉寂了下来。

“你......你没事儿吧？”

Isabella快被吓哭了，唯唯诺诺的看着Cathy。

“——当然没事。我只是突然想到，家父交代的任务还没有完成。”

Cathy扯出一张笑容来，眼神里却没有一丝暖意。

“差不多也是晚饭时间了，我再去找找总裁大人。”

Cathy早就打听到Kai最近一直都在帮着Elsa处理和英国佬的商务纠葛，下午就会离开公司。

机会来了！

一路畅通无阻的来到六楼，Cathy忍不住轻蔑的笑着。

“——Oh，这不是Cathy吗？”

“......Anna？”

刚刚迈入六楼的工作区，一个开朗的声音便登时闯进自己的世界。

Cathy瞪着红通通的眼睛，像恶犬一样盯着Anna——为什么？！为什么这个家伙会在这里？！

“......好巧啊，你也是来六楼处理事情的吗？”

“不是啊，我的办公室就在这儿啊，你看！”

Anna大大咧咧的指了指自己的小桌子，很骄傲的竖起拇指。

“虽然摆的很随意，不过还是有模有样的吧？”

“......啊哈哈......”

Cathy觉得自己瞬间就被羞辱了——她可是唐唐Villain家的大小姐！屈尊来别人家的公司做实习生，竟然还比不上一个没心机的白痴地位高？！

一定是他、一定是他！

Cathy心甘情愿的认定一定是Kai因为仇视自己而在Elsa面前出谋划策，自己原本也一定是可以在这里——在总裁大人的身边——每一天都可以近距离的看见那个人——

“总裁大人在办公室吗？”

“在啊，你有什么事......诶，Cathy！”

得到了自己想要的回答，Cathy没有再多看Anna一眼，扭着腰来到了总裁办公室门前。

“咚、咚、咚——”

“进。”

Elsa想着或许是Golda来送文件，没有多想便回应了这阵敲门声。

“——总裁大人~”

“......”

然而，开门的一瞬间，随之而来的还有一阵过分浓烈的香水气味。

Elsa皱起了眉——这人造的香味把最后一丝淡淡的巧克力醇香也淹没了。

“哪位？”

Elsa只瞥了那来者一眼，便立刻嫌弃般的挪开自己的视线。

“我、我是上周刚来的实习生啊！总裁大人选了我，不是吗？”

“不是，是你父亲找校长求我。”

“额......”

Cathy没想到对方能这——么冷漠，当真是一点面子也没留给自己。

“——没错，正是因为明白这次机会来之不易，所以家父特别嘱咐我、一定要当面向总裁大人道谢——”

“不用谢，出去吧。”

“......”

Cathy觉得自己简直是在自取其辱——所有她事先准备好的说辞，面对对方如此冷淡的回应，实在是一点儿用武之地都没有。

Elsa等了半晌，还是没有听见开关门的声音，只好不情不愿的把目光投向局促不安的站着的Cathy。

“还有事？”

“......我想请总裁大人吃个饭.....作为答谢......”

“不必，我很忙。”

“......呜、”

Cathy有些胆怯的低着头，最后竟小声的抽噎了起来。

Elsa挑着眉看着眼前兀自哭泣起来的女人，抽了两张纸巾扔在桌上。

“擦干净，什么事要这么委屈？”

“总裁大人、你是不是讨厌我？”

“......”

Elsa把差点就脱口而出的肯定句梗在喉头，最后选择报以沉默。

“我知道我靠爸爸的关系进来、总裁大人有些鄙视我......但我是真的想来Arendelle工作、没有别的意思......好几次想来见一见总裁大人，Kai总理都把我拒之门外、连这儿都不允许我来。把我扔在二楼、其实我可以做很多事情的！"

Cathy如获至宝般小心翼翼的接过那两张纸巾，依旧眼泪汪汪的看着Elsa。

“职位要一层层。Kai没有针对你。我也没有那么想过。别哭了。”

Elsa思索着这家伙是不是在手里抹了辣椒粉，说哭就哭、还停不下来。

“总裁大人，真的没有讨厌我吗？”

“同样的话我不想重复第二次。”

——看来她是不达目的决不罢休了，Elsa在内心叹息着。

“我确实很忙，没有时间接受你的好意。这样，下周你父亲的请宴我一定到场。”

“真的吗！”

Cathy棕色的眼睛闪着泪花，看起来楚楚可怜。直到Elsa妥协，她终于破涕为笑。

“那我先替爸爸多谢总裁大人！”

“好，回去工作吧。”

快出去快出去快出去我要窒息了——

Elsa捂住口鼻，在Cathy出门之后立刻打开了空调换气。

这女人到底喷了多少香水，气味这么烈，简直熏着头疼.......

Elsa拿来几张合同充作纸扇，上下掀动着好来驱散身边浓郁的香气。

Anna有些焦急的在门外转着圈圈。

哎呀怎么办啊都进去五分钟了怎么还不出来......我要不要进去看一看？身为助理应该有权力多进几次总裁办公室的吧？

“——咔哒。”

“——Oh my god！Cathy你终于出来了......”

Anna听见了关门的声音，Cathy一边用纸巾擦抹着眼角边的泪水，嘴角还一边挂着笑容，看起来就像精神分裂了一样有些渗人。

“哼，就知道那条狗一直在耍阴招......”

她的口中念念有词，眼神里是藏不住的戾气。

当她看见Anna的时候，那阵子杀气却突然消失了。

“——Anna！我都没有在意你，不好意思啊、”

Cathy又回到了平时的那个大小姐的状态，热情的上前拉过Anna的手。

“我们一起去吃晚饭怎么样？”

“诶？可是工作餐......”

“今天可是你工作第一天，作为庆祝我请客！不来就是不给好朋友面子啊！”

“啊、好吧......”

Anna任由Cathy拖着走，末了恋恋不舍的又冲着那扇紧闭着的大门盯了好久。

好不容易才将办公室里异样的气味给清理干净，Elsa如释重负般的松了口气。

头还是有些发晕，Elsa坚持着看完剩下的文件后才离开房间。

“——Anna？”

思索着要不要借着上班第一天的借口来邀请自家小助理出门吃个饭，Elsa却发现楼层里已经空无一人了。

——来晚了一步！

一定是那个矫情的家伙把她拽走了！

Elsa有些气恼的嘟起了嘴，思索着明天干脆差Kai把Anna的办公地点直接改为自己的办公室、这样就不会有人来和自己抢了。

走到Anna的办公桌边，电脑还是屏保状态。

微微皱了皱眉，Elsa操纵鼠标欲帮人关机。

“——嗯？”

某个粗心鬼在离开电脑的时候显然是忘记了关闭网页之类的操作，先前浏览的内容依旧清清楚楚的列在屏幕上。

“端茶倒水，洗衣做饭，陪聊陪行......”

Elsa一脸发现了新大陆的表情，忍不住点了点头。

——学到了！


	9. Chapter 9

“不用客气不用客气！这家店我经常来，口味还不错！”

“Emm......这点的也太多了吧......？”

Anna扯着嘴角看着服务员一盘接一盘的将看上去就十分诱人的菜肴端上桌子，Cathy本就挑了一张四人位的大桌子，菜上齐了之后倒是一点儿也没显得桌面空。

“别跟我客气，Anna、咱们算是好朋友吧？”

“不，但这些也太......”

Anna有些心虚的缩了缩脖子——这家西餐店自己一直有所耳闻，算是大部分大学生的圈子里十分高档的餐厅了。

呜呼！不得不说，Cathy和自己真的不是一个档次上的存在啊。

——管他的，不吃白不吃了！

Anna从昨晚开始就一直激动万分，觉没睡好不说，早中餐也只吃了一点儿。说实话，她的胃已经抗议了许久。

豁出去一般拿起刀叉，Anna放开肚皮享用起了美味的西餐。

“——对了对了，Anna，你在六楼做什么工作？”

看着Anna渐渐没了最初那么多提防，Cathy开始了自己的盘问。

“我吗？原本总理先生是让我负责分发总裁大人签署好的文件到各个楼层，不过现在我差不多算是总裁的助理之类吧。”

“啥？！”

Cathy惊的险些把自己的美瞳给跌出来。

“私人助理？！你？！”

“对啊，其实我也不太能相信......”

Anna相当憨厚的笑了笑，继续吃着盘子里的牛排。

——凭什么？？？？？！！！！！

Cathy握着刀叉的手甚至在剧烈的抖动——强烈的愤怒和嫉妒冲晕了她的头脑。

为什么是Anna？为什么她就可以？职位要一层一层往上爬？全都是废话！

Cathy的目光瞬间凶狠了起来，上下打量着Anna，右手摸索着手中的西餐刀。

——不，不能这样。

Cathy及时的收住了不断向外叫嚣着的负面气场，咬着牙强颜欢笑。

“真是，可喜可贺呢......”

“Cathy你在哪里？”

“.....二楼......”

“好啊！我工作结束了可以来找你——”

“呵呵呵......”

Cathy觉得自己头脑里某根原本就摇摇欲坠的神经彻底断线了。

“——Anna、”

“嗯？怎么啦？”

“你是怎么进公司的？”

“Wait......What？”

Anna有些慌张的看向别处，试图蒙混过关。

“怎么进的.....不就是早晨你拉着我进去的吗？啊哈哈哈......”

“不要装傻，去报名的时候你连名单都没有填报吧？为什么，现在会这么顺利的进了公司，还做上了总裁大人私人助理的职位？”

“我......”

Anna在心里暗叫不妙，尴尬的抓耳挠腮。

“这个......这个......说来话长......”

“说来话长？还是说不出口？Anna，我记得、你是一只Omega？”

“Cathy，你什么意思......”

“我只是在怀疑，我们两个会不会都是靠走后门而占走了这两个名额而已。”

Cathy的语气冰冷无比，眼神之中满是蔑视。

“因为你是一个非常迟钝的白痴，所以我今天特别再向你声明一下。我想要总裁大人，友情建议你不要妨碍我。否则，后果自负。”

“什、什么啊......”

Anna怎么都没有想过，Cathy会对自己说出这样的话。她到底是什么意思？她难不成是在怀疑自己......

Anna觉得眼眶一阵发酸，连忙打住了思绪。

“这是最后通牒，希望你能识好歹。不然，我连你一起收拾。

“钱已经付了，祝你用餐愉快。”

Cathy起身离开，头也不回。

夜晚起了风，Anna身上只披了一件单衣，阵阵寒意让她忍不住打着冷战。

——但是，远不及内心的难过。

那算什么？自己可以天真的理解为只是Cathy在与其他人的交际上碰见了烦恼而向自己撒气吗？

亦或是她们那样的人都是这样的处事风格？对自己有用就笑脸相迎，一旦有了对自己不利的迹象就立刻弃如草芥、翻脸不认人了吗？

还有那个意味深长的问题，自己到底哪里惹了她了？

“好冷.....”

Anna本想着回公司收拾一下东西再回宿舍，现在已经全没了兴致。

更何况这么晚了，应该大家也都各自下班回家了。

“.....回宿舍吧。”

此时此刻，Anna无比的想念自己的三个“死党”。至少她们对自己无论是何光景都一如既往，没有那么多动机与目的。

“——Anna！这么晚了怎么你还在外面？”

“Hans.....？”

一件尚且带着主人残余温度的大风衣罩在了自己的头上，Hans正满脸关切的看着自己。

“脸色这么难看，发生了什么事情？”

“没事......就是有些事情想不明白。”

Anna重新将Hans的衣服裹了裹，冰凉的身子终于暖和了一些。

“你说，是不是所有人的交往都是以个人利益为出发点的？”

“......我不太确定，或许大部分情况都是这样。”

Hans停下脚步，轻轻拍了拍Anna瘦削的肩膀。

“但是，我对你的关心可没有那么多想法。”

“哈哈，我知道、Hans你跟他们不一样。”

Anna没有注意到自己在说这句话的时候，Hans眼中的危色一闪而过。

“——总感觉好久没见了，你这几天在忙些什么？”

“哦，我忘记告诉你了、我去Arendelle工作了。”

“Wow，真的吗？那可实在是太帅了！”

Hans露出了一个灿烂的笑容，由衷的祝福着Anna。

“工作加油，最好毕业的时候直接作为正式员工留在公司。”

“我也这么希望，大概......”

Anna又想起了Cathy对自己充满敌意的质问。

“——Anna？你确定你没问题吗？”

Hans轻轻捏了捏Anna的肩膀，后者回以一个苍白的笑容。

“我没事，Hans。”

“那么.....Arendelle怎么样？你是做什么工作的？我真的是太好奇了！”

“你知道我笨，很多东西都不了解。不过公司的业务面很广泛，我只是个负责打下手的。”

“只是进入公司就已经很酷了......”

Hans依旧送Anna到她的宿舍门口。

“下一次可别一个人走夜路了，毕竟你是一个Omega。”

“谢谢你送我，也谢谢你的风衣。”

Anna有些难为情的把衣服还给Hans。

“作为补偿，下次我请你吃饭！”

“我的荣幸。”

Hans伸手，牵过Anna的小手抵在自己的唇边轻轻印下十分绅士的一吻。 

“晚安。”

Cathy开着她的轿跑一路飙车回家，在门口刹出了长长的一道车辙。

“小姐......”

一直在门口恭候着Cathy回家的打手Jackal连忙迎了上来。

“您去哪里了？老爷很担心您。”

“怎么？我现在可是上了班的人！晚点回家有什么不对吗？”

Cathy没好气的瞪了那可怜的马仔一眼。

“爸爸人在哪里？”

“在书房，小姐。”

“你去帮我停车，然后再书房门口等我！”

“明白了......”

Cathy自顾自的下了车，猛地把车门一甩——整部车都在轻轻的颤动着。

“——爸爸！”

在书房，Cathy一看见父亲，立刻把自己摔进男人宽大的怀抱里。

“怎么啦乖女儿？怎么又哭了？”

“总裁大人让一个什么背景也没有的白痴做了私人助理！可她竟然连和我吃饭都不愿意给面子！还扯了一大堆废话来忽悠我！”

Cathy从口袋里拿出之前Elsa递......啊不对，是扔给她的两张纸巾又抹起了眼泪。

“不哭不哭，至少她答应了我们的邀请。下一周她作为客人，在我的主场上就应当听我的安排——就算她再怎么狂妄，这点儿商圈规矩还是不得不遵守的。乖女儿，到时候爸爸为你安排，好不好？”

“可是她......”

“傻孩子，私人秘书这么近侍的职位是个正常人都不会随随便便给别人的。你说的那个人，没什么背景是吧？那就只有一种可能，她用背景以外的东西为自己谋求到了这个职位。你的那个总裁是只Alpha吧？肉体上的交易，很正常。没什么好担心的，说不定哪天那位总裁大人玩儿腻了，你不就有机会了嘛！”

William一心只欢喜着那位难伺候的“总裁大人”终于肯接受自己邀约——只要能够看见一线机会，他就有信心打通Arendelle这条商业路线。

见父亲如此兴致勃勃，Cathy也不好扫了兴致。有些闷闷不乐地向父亲告辞，她回到了二楼自己的卧室里。

总裁大人......Elsa——

回到自己的房间，Cathy隐约觉得有些呼吸困难。全身都在发热，头也晕晕涨涨的极不舒服。尽管空调在不停歇的运转着，空气中莲花的气息却越来越浓厚。

Cathy算了算日期，发觉是发情期到了。

艰难的爬上床，摸索着床头柜子里的抑制剂，迅速的注射。

药效发挥还需要时间，Cathy克制着自己的喘息声，难耐的解开自己胸口的衣领。

“呜......”

下体不断在叫嚣着空虚，Cathy咬着唇，重又拉开抽屉、拿出了自己偶尔会使用的道具。

推开开关，Cathy颤抖着手把它推入自己已经泛滥了的穴 口。

床上媚态百出的女人轻吟着，右手规律的进进出出。

小道具发出了轻微的运作声响，伴随着交合的水声不断。

Cathy迷离的棕眸半眯着，享受自己带来的快感。但是本人却在脑海中不自觉的幻想着其他的场景。

“嗯~总裁大人......唔——”

她意淫着那个人高挑紧致的身形近在自己身前，用Alpha强健的形体征服着自己。

又是一阵触电般的颤抖，配合着法效了的抑制剂，Cathy很快结束了这一轮的发热。

意犹未尽的喘着粗气，Cathy忍不住勾起了嘴角。

生理的本能啊，真是个好主意。

“阿嚏——”

办公室里，Elsa冷不防的又是一个喷嚏。同时，她没来由的感觉到了一阵后背发毛。

“最近真奇怪......”

她揉了揉有些疲倦的睡眼惺忪——她已经趴在办公桌子上迷迷糊糊的睡了好久，重又强迫自己打起精神盯着电脑。

——怎么还不回来......

总裁大人左右歪了歪头，解放着僵硬的脖子——快十点了，吃宵夜也该回来了。

——天真的她真的以为Anna作为自己刚刚任命的小助理会尽职尽责的“陪聊陪行”，所以真的耐着性子在下班N小时后依旧乖乖的坐在自己的办公室里等人回来。

——这真是比她听那些无聊的会议还要难捱。

想着，Elsa忍不住打了个哈欠，重新将自己的头枕在了一堆文件上。

“快点回来啊——”


	10. Chapter 10

昨天晚上的结果就是——

Elsa就这样一个人在办公室里睡了一晚上XD

一直到第二天早晨，收拾好心情的Anna来公司上班，才发现大早上总裁办公室的大水晶吊灯竟然还是开着的。

“Elsa——啊我是说......总裁大人？”

Anna象征性的敲了敲门，轻轻拧开门把手。

——美妙。

Alpha在睡眠阶段会不自觉的释放着自身的信息素，Elsa在无意识的情况下在这间不算开阔的办公室里睡了一晚上，尽管有空调，但是今天早上整个房间里还是充盈着她身上那股特别的清酒气息。

Anna觉得自己快醉了。

“咳咳......总裁大人？”

连忙摇了摇头，Anna掐着自己的大腿提醒自己别犯花痴，走的更近了些。

“呼......”

Elsa左右手臂交叠，铺上一叠文件后靠着头，一副不能更乖巧的睡姿。睡着了的Elsa隐藏起了她那双清澈又不乏冷漠的蓝宝石眸，整个人的气场顿时柔和了许多。再加上绝美的面容和白皙的肌肤，看上去不过十八九岁的花季女孩儿一般美好。淡金色的长发散开，阳光铺洒一层灿烂的金粉。无论从哪个角度看来都是令人心潮澎湃的美丽。

Anna有些看呆了，想去叫醒她、又不忍心破坏这样一副美丽的光景。

以及......这个房间的味道，Anna一紧张，呼吸加快，更加沉溺在这淡雅的香味中。

冷静Anna，冷静......

——幸好自己这个月的发情期还没有到，否则可能会坏事儿......

Anna想着不能再拖延下去，否则让Elsa看见自己一脸花痴的偷看她睡着了的模样，自己保不准会被当做变态给轰出去。

“总裁大人？该起床啦——”

“唔......Anna还没回来我再睡会儿......“

“Wait......What？”

Anna惊讶的看着哼唧了几声又睡熟了的Elsa——她难道是因为一直在等自己回来才没有回家休息的吗？

惊讶过后，便是无边的欢喜。

在雀跃的心情中，Anna不自知的释放了大量甜甜的香气。沉睡中的白狼嗅到了猎物的气息，瞌睡虫瞬间一扫而光。

“——Anna？”

“啊......在、”

Anna歪着头，灵动的绿眸扑闪。

“你醒啦！”

如梦初醒般意识到自己就这样在办公室里趴了一晚上，今天早上”罪魁祸首“竟然还一脸开心+无辜的看着自己，Elsa立刻换上了一副委屈的表情，皱眉嘟嘴，哀怨的像初嫁闺阁的小媳妇。

“你......你怎么现在才回来。”

“对不起啊老板，我不知道你竟然会在办公室里等我回来，昨天下了班吃完饭我就直接回家去睡觉了.....”

Anna赔着笑，同时被Elsa此刻过分可爱的表情差点萌出鼻血来——

等等，这还是我认识的高冷总裁吗？大概是因为刚睡醒吧，这么软萌、哎呀哎呀，没有相机之类的东西太可惜了——

内心的活动如此丰富，Anna却向自己的老板成功习得了那么一点儿面不改色的技能。她又是抱拳又是作揖，态度诚恳的向Elsa认错。

“......算了，没有下次。”

Elsa捏着眉心，挥手示意自己懒得和笨蛋生气。

“一会儿你看见Kai让他搭把手，把你的小办公桌搬到这儿来。”

“Wait......What?"

Anna又瞪着Elsa的脸——这一次是惊吓。

“我的总裁大人，我可是只Omega？”

“哦。”

Elsa不咸不淡的回应着——错觉吗，貌似她听见Anna说“我的”的时候，眉毛挑了挑。

“......光‘哦’就没了？”

“你想怎样？”

“我的意思是......孤A寡O共处一室......这不太合适吧......”

“我不介意，况且私人秘书不就应该‘端茶倒水，洗衣做饭，陪聊陪行’吗？”

“我......”

Anna一听见那几个熟悉的四字短语，再配上Elsa调戏般的轻笑，不禁羞的无地自容——Oh my god！她这是看了我的搜索记录吗？！

“以后你在公司的时间会比在学校里要多得多，日常需要的东西你尽管拿来放在储物柜里，有问题？”

“......没有......”

“很好，去吧。”

站在总裁办公室门外，Anna有了一种自己被套路了的感觉。

——好啊！原来只是觉得这个人很霸道，现在看来简直就是狂妄！不讲理！大坏蛋！

Anna虎着一张脸，马不停蹄的跑到自己的办公桌前开始收拾了起来。

Elsa很愉悦的看着那个小身影出了门，站起身来活动了一下全身的筋骨。

正巧这个时候，办公室内线的电话响了。

“——说。”

Elsa一边弯着腰，一边接过电话。

“Queen，Villain医药集团的老板William先生正在公司门口，想和您见个面。”

前台小姐的声音从电话线那边传来。

“现在？”

“是的，人已经在大堂里了。”

“几个人？”

“除了老板本人，还有随行的四位下属员工。”

“放他一个人上来五楼会客室，否则免谈。”

“明白了。”

Elsa挂了电话，目光开始变得犀利了起来。

迅速的整理好自己的衣着，Elsa一边重新扎着自己的头发一边出了门。

“——Anna，先别整理了、你去五楼电梯口迎一下人，把他领到会客室。”

“啊？......哦哦、”

Anna的目光追随着那个淡金色的身影，愣了半秒后也回过神来开始行动——第一个任务，Anna冲呀！

支走Anna，Elsa趁着四下无人又回到了自己的办公室。走到内侧，摸向桌沿，Elsa顿了片刻，而后用力抬起一角桌面——红木桌子的中心在设计的时候特地保留了一片空隙，Elsa会将一些“违禁品”藏在里面。

抬起桌子，摆好内侧的支架，一排崭新的枪械反射出了象征着暴虐的诡异光泽。

——该做正事了。

Elsa在内心祈祷没了四个打手，那单枪匹马打入大本营的莽进鬣狗不会无脑到在这样压倒性的劣势之下做出什么危险的举动来。

拿起一把手枪，上膛保险，Elsa以防万一将它稳稳妥妥的藏进了西服内侧的口袋里。

Anna慌慌张张的来到五楼，按照指示牌子找到了会议室，开灯、关上门窗，打开空调保持空气流通，Anna一边跑向电梯一边捋了捋自己的头发。

来得早不如来得巧，Anna前脚刚刚站稳， 电梯便发出了即将开门的提示音。

Anna只嗅到了一股十分刺鼻的烟草味，忍不住捂着嘴咳嗽了几声。

电梯之后，一个身着灰色西服的高大男人缓缓走出了电梯。尖头的皮靴让他看起来多了几分外国人的风范，胡子拉擦，眼角处的皱纹都预示着这个风流的人物曾经有过多么艰难的打拼。金色的短发根根竖立在头上，看起来多了几分硬汉的风采。棕色的眼睛机警的打量着周遭，看起来十分警惕。

名字是William·Villain，名字是William·Villain，名字是William·Villain......

默默地在心里念着这个念起来舌头极其容易打结的名字，Anna挂上一副阳光的笑容迎了上去。

“——请问是William·Villain先生吗？”

“正是。”

“我是总裁的助理，来为您带路。这边请——”

Anna快步走到了正确的方向上来为来者领路，后者一听她自报了“助理”的名号，立刻阴阳怪气的笑了一声。

“哈哈，那就麻烦你了，小助理。”

——不知为何，Anna从这声冷笑当中听出了无边的恶意。

“总裁！客人到了！”

Anna完全没有身为一个礼仪人士的自觉——走起路来甚至带着蹦跳，仿佛是正在郊游行进的路途中。倒是把有些沉重的气氛给搅动了起来。

领着那医药集团的领头人走进会客室，Elsa已经端庄的坐在里面了。

“辛苦你，去楼上搬东西吧。”

“好——”

Anna巴不得快点离开那个男人——一身香烟味差点让她呕吐。Elsa的命令让她如获大赦，忙不迭的转身跑开了。

Villain主动关上了门，于是会议室里终于只剩下了双方的头目。

“初次见面啊，总裁小姐。”

“彼此。”

“其实早就应该见面了，只不过总裁小姐您‘日理万机’，一直没时间见我们这些小人物。”

“确实很忙，多见谅。”

Elsa不傻，她听得出Villain语气里的火药味。

“不知Villain先生大驾光临，是有什么要紧事吗。”

“是这样的，小女说贵公司终于肯答应鄙集团的邀请来参加宴会，我专程来确认一下总裁小姐您的态度并且敲定时间。”

“具体日程当然由东家决定，我们也会尽量安排好时间。”

Elsa坐在沙发上，昂首看着William，却没有请对方落座的意思。

“那实在是太好了......如果没有问题的话就定在这周五，中心医院东边那家刚落成的酒楼，您意下如何？”

“可以。”

男人并没有介意Elsa对于待客之道的故意无视，自来熟一般的在她对面的沙发上坐下，并且从怀里掏出一盒雪茄。

“......”

Elsa皱着眉，却没有再说什么——连雪茄都拿出来了，这家伙肯定不只是商讨会面时间这么简单。指不准一会儿还有长篇大论要啰嗦，让Anna先离开还是对的、Omega身体那么弱，这么被二手烟熏肯定对身体不好......

“——不知小女最近在贵公司的表现如何？”

“还行。”

Elsa自己也偶尔抽抽烟草——所以对Villain不知是有意为之还是习惯成瘾的大吐烟圈并没有表现出太多的不适。她明白，两个人此刻的状态多半都是精心伪装而成的，任何一方示弱、那么会谈的主动权就会自然偏向另一方。

“我们Villain制药集团虽然是家族企业，不过在后来每一代的手中都有一定程度上的突破。相比较一般的家族企业，从中兴到日后的逐渐没落，我们可以算是商业圈子里的佼佼者。到我手里，基本国内的产业链已经十分牢固。”

“恭喜。”

“......但是尽管国内的市场牢固，但是您也知道，制药集团一向在海外贸易这方面不太吃香。不仅是因为国外有自己的一套药理作为药品制作依据，包括流通、税收以及产品质量保证都是极其不稳定的因素。”

“没错。”

“所以我们集团想要和Arendelle合作——我们很有诚意。只要是在Arendelle的帮助下顺利流入海外市场的产品所带来的红利，我们三七分。”

Villain身体向前倾，棕色的眼眸里闪烁着贪婪的神色。

“三七分，总裁小姐、我们的诚心已经摆在这里了。相信您也明白药品市场一旦在国外站稳脚跟，日后源源不断的利益是不可估量的。以及我们集团作为制药公司，也有拿得出手的专利产品。Arendelle一直在医药这方面没有更大的发展，总裁小姐、我们是贵公司最好的选择。”

“......呵，我就说Villain先生远道而来不会只是为了小小宴会的商议。”

Elsa微微向后仰，口气从容不迫，似乎并不为对方开出的高价所动摇——依旧是一副游刃有余，处变不惊的镇定模样。

“Villain集团有意向与我们合作，这一点我心知肚明。不过您也知道，Aredelle作为刚刚起步的小企业，并没有自信去承担风险过大的交易——既然您大费周章的操办了后天的晚宴会，不如让我们到时候坐下来，再慢慢商谈。正好，我也会在这两天和公司的高层进一步商议。既然双方都抱有诚心，那么也不用急在这一时、您觉得呢？”

“当然，这的确是需要慎重考虑的事情。我们会耐心的等待贵公司的决定不过总裁小姐，您要明白、有的时候人的耐心是有限度的。我们从年初就一直在向贵公司抛出友好邀约，但是您一直都在推辞拒绝这......不得不落人口舌呀。”

“呵，不好意思、我这个人比较慢热。比起猎犬一看见猎物便忙不急的扑上去，狼一直隐忍等到充分自信能够抓住猎物的那一刻才爆发性的攻击更加符合我的个性。”

“......呵，狼、说得好呀。”

那个男人用力站了起来，两步跨到Elsa面前。

“——不过我还是要奉劝总裁小姐，不要与Villain结梁。的确、Arendelle在国外有不少势力，但是在国内、不好惹的麻烦人物有很多。您不要天真的以为还能像之前在境外那样只手遮天，这么大的肉，有点儿野心的人都会想来争抢。”

“多谢劝告。”

“......另外，还希望您善待小女。若是我们建立了长期的合作关系，小女还得仰仗您的关照。”

“自然。”

“.....后天的晚宴，希望您准时到场......告辞了！”

Villain横着眼睛瞪了Elsa一眼，愤愤的离开了会议室。


	11. Chapter 11

William·Villain冷着一张脸离开了会客室，Elsa却又独自在这儿坐了许久。

至少到目前为止，这个医药集团的动向都在自己的预测之中。目的也好，行动也罢、并没有什么迷惑不清的地方。

但是对方的筹码......

Elsa有些烦恼的咂着嘴、从口袋里摸出一盒Davidoff，点上一根、熟悉的烟草味四周弥漫，她的眉头却依旧紧蹙着。

Arendelle不过是一只纸老虎——她比谁都清楚。事实上，若不是不可抗力，她也绝对不会接下这个无底洞。现在的公司内部空虚，外部敌人不断，实在是腹背受敌进退两难的境地。

不过，Elsa骨子里的倔强不允许她就这样甩手走人。

的确，Villain是不怀好意的鬣狗。但是，倘若自己手中的牌足够好，或许可以环环相套，让Arendelle在药品流通上打出一条光明大道来。

一劳永逸的事情谁不想做。

Elsa思索着，拨通了会客室的内线电话。

“——Golda，周五晚上我要和Villain会谈，那个时段的安排全部推迟。”

“收到。”

“还有，一会儿有空让人来把五楼会客室的沙发套拆下去洗。

“好的。”

将手中刚抽一半的细烟熄灭在烟草缸里，Elsa用左手轻按着口袋里的危险品、起身离开了会客室。

Anna有些惴惴不安的在自己的小椅子上扭来扭去，时不时的抬起头盯着那扇紧闭着的大门猛瞪一阵。

她犹豫着是不是应该隔段时间就去向总裁大人请示一下工作安排，但又莫名的恐惧。

——你行的Anna！她又不吃了你......

Anna在心中第N次为自己打气加油，终于下定决心了一般的从凳子上窜起来。

“咚、咚、咚咚、咚——”

“......总裁大人？”

Anna漏出一个门缝，水灵灵的绿眼睛透着缝隙看向屋内正看着文件的Elsa。

“怎么了？”

Elsa看她那一副打游击战一样的架势，忍不住轻笑出声。

“怕什么，进来说话。”

“那打扰了......”

Anna看Elsa似乎心情不错，便壮着胆子走进来、然后一脸郑重的盯着Elsa看个不停。

“......怎么了？我脸上有什么东西吗？”

“没有没有没有、就是......”

Anna几度欲言又止，目光却跟被钉子定住了一样看的Elsa心里发毛。

“就是就是就是......总裁大人是不是喝点什么？或者有什么衣服没洗我可以来帮个忙？”

豁出去了！Anna想着。

“......噗嗤——”

结果，那位总裁大人仿佛是听见了什么极有趣儿的笑话一般忍俊不禁。

“——傻瓜，你不会真的以为我要让你来端茶倒水洗衣做饭吧？”

“What？可你昨天就是这么说的！而且你还晚上一直没回家......”

Elsa仿佛被人道出了什么秘密一样，表情瞬间凝固。

“——我那是晚上有没处理完的事情！怎么可能会是在等你啊？为什么要等你啊！”

总裁大人可能大约或许是因为生气而不是娇羞、而面色涨红罢，语速极快的为自己辩解。

“啊？不是等我吗？”

——那你早上说的梦话该怎么解释......

Anna没敢继续和炸了毛的总裁大人继续叫板，撇撇嘴表示自己好O不和A斗。

“......对了，学校那边你有说明吧？”

“嗯，我提交的申请上注明了和Cathy是同一个项目的参与人员。”

一提到Cathy，Anna不禁又哭丧起了脸来。

同样，Elsa回想起那阵呛死人的脂粉气息，也头疼的扶着额。

“另外一个实习生啊......是你认识的人吗？”

“算是吧......有一起参加讲座，不过......”

“不过什么？”

“......没什么......”

Anna勉强扯出一个笑容来。

“总裁大人见过她了吗？”

“昨天下午她来找过我......之后不是拽着你一起快乐的下班了吗？”

Elsa耿耿于怀的瞪了Anna一眼。

“所以对不起啦！我又不知道总裁大人的作息时间......”

Anna吐了吐舌，试图萌混过关。

“哼，你又不来我办公室里关注我的工作，怎么可能知道我的上班时间？我可不会耐着性子来一一告诉你我接下来的工作安排。”

“对不起啦对不起啦~”

Anna像哄孩子一样又是点头又是哈腰的，就差摸着人的头从口袋里拿点糖果出来“收买人心”了。

“——不说这个，周五晚上我要出去应酬、放你半天假。”

“应酬？去哪里玩儿？”

“......”

Elsa一脸关爱智障的表情。

“你还是学社会学的吗？或者、你还是大学生吗？你的脑回路是有多清奇才能做到毫无违和感的把‘应酬’和‘出去玩’画上等号的？”

“切——我这不是要时刻关注总裁大人的工作安排嘛！”

“这完全是两回事好吧！”

Elsa惊奇着自己竟然真的有性子来陪眼前这个小笨蛋拌嘴——天知道自己什么时候这么闲的。

“——那，我能和你一起去吗？”

“最好不要，这是重要工作。”

“......哦。”

Anna嘟起脸，明摆着一副“我不高兴了”的样子。

Elsa挑着眉看着她。

“看来你比我更适合做董事——要我说，你是我第一个见到的对‘应酬’这么热情的人。”

“才不是哦，我知道啊，应酬不就是商业互吹嘛！”

“......噗——”

Elsa又忍不住笑了出来——该说是‘初生牛犊不怕虎’还是‘无知者无罪’啊，那些老陈腐们十分受用的“商业会谈”竟然可以被如此解读——嗯，关键是并没有什么不对的地方。

Anna瞥见Elsa勾起的嘴角，只觉得自己的心跳又漏了半拍——这罪恶的女人！笑起来这么好看干什么！

“是，是商业互吹。不过不想吹也得吹， 而且还要吹得很漂亮，能吹的对手放松警惕露出破绽——我亲爱的小助理，这里头的学问大着呢。”

语言的力量真是不可估量——Anna在听见Elsa轮廓完美的薄唇吐出“我亲爱的”这几个字眼时，脸颊一阵升温。

“所所所、所以到底带不带我去嘛！”

“这次真的不方便，不过以后有机会，我可以带你去参加一些小Party，那种比应酬有趣得多、好吗？”

“Party？！真的？！Yeah——”

于是Anna的注意力顿时就被Party给吸引了——再没有问起周五晚上的应酬。

“多谢总裁大人！”

“......顺便问一句，你们这‘总裁大人’的称呼到底是哪儿来的？”

“Wait.....What？”

Anna停了手舞足蹈的雀跃，看向同样一脸困惑的Elsa。

“都叫了这么久了，原来不是这个称呼吗？”

“我可没有喜欢让别人来叫我‘大人’的奇怪癖好。不过你也好、那个Villain的实习生也好——名字我忘了，都这么叫，我也很疑惑？”

“啊？你不喜欢被叫‘总裁大人’的嘛。”

Anna有些苦恼的挠了挠头。

“那我怎么叫你，你听着舒服些？公司里的大家都是怎么称呼的？”

“他们.....也不清楚是谁带的头，他们都在叫我queen？”

“Queen？Your majesty！”

Anna突然开始佩服起第一个这么叫的人来——太般配了！Elsa和Queen！也就是Queen Elsa！念起来也挺顺口，最关键的是的确！Elsa的气场和女王如出一辙！

Anna开始懊恼起自己匮乏的形容词来，这么贴切的一个称呼她这个迟钝脑瓜愣是没想出来。

Elsa看着那小姑娘两眼兴奋的直放光，莫名其妙的感到一阵危机感。

“——不不不，我也不是很喜欢这个称呼、你别这么喊了......”

“Why！我觉得这个就很好啊！Queen——”

“所以说打住——换一个，不济什么都行。”

平时被Kai他们叫了那么多回，自己明明也没什么大反应。不过偏偏是Anna这么欢呼般的如此称呼自己，Elsa扭过头，侧颊似乎染上了淡淡的红晕。

“——那，我直接叫你Elsa好不好！”

“......啊？”

Elsa愣住了——呆呆的看着Anna一本正经，理直气壮的说着“虎狼之言”。

——这、若是被端正自律的Kai总理先生听见，或许他又要惊的跳起来——大不敬！怎么可以有直呼顶头上司姓名的下属！

而且还是当着上司的面！字正腔圆！理所当然！

“......随你吧？”

Elsa有些僵硬的吞了吞口水，避开Anna兴高采烈的目光。

“真的？太好了！我超级喜欢Elsa的名字哒——”

“嗯......”

Elsa有些不好意思的撩着耳边的碎发，面色绯红。

“——对了，Elsa、能不能把你的电话给我？”

“嗯？”

“你想啊，作为你的得力助手，如果我不在的时候你需要帮助，随时可以找我哦！我一定随叫随到哦！”

Anna拍了拍自己的胸口，叉着腰、一副得意满满的样子。

Elsa满头黑线的看着她。

——你这小白痴能帮我什么呀......

但是，这句吐槽她自然没有说出口——否则又会惹得这位“公主大人”生气了。

在便签上写下自己私人的电话号码、Elsa把它撕给Anna。

“那就麻烦您啦，我的小·助·理~”

——Nice！电话号码Getttttttttt！

Anna故作矜持的向Elsa礼貌道谢后，借口自己还有东西没有收拾完，离开了办公室。

关上门的那一瞬间，她就差狂笑了。

开心的蹦跶着，她回到自己的小桌子边继续收拾。

“——Anna小姐？Queen在吗？”

电梯那边忽而匆匆跑来了Golda。她看上去如临大敌的模样让Anna也有些恐慌起来。

“Elsa就在办公室里......发生了什么？”

“Kai在来上班的路上被人攻击了，现在人在医院里，还没渡过危险期！“


	12. Chapter 12

Elsa走在医院人来人往的走廊上，嗅着消毒药水的气味，浑身不自在。

她很讨厌来医院，一直都很排斥。

“Elsa......总理先生他没事吧？”

“......现在还不清楚。”

Elsa勉强冲Anna安慰的笑了笑，旋即又是一副面若冰霜的冷脸——Kai一直跟着自己，是自己的左膀右臂。敢拿他来开涮，对方不是活腻了就是有备而来。

“——Queen，这边、”

Golda先二人一步来到医院，出来迎接二人的时候，脸色稍微缓和了一些。

“情况怎么样。”

“不久前刚刚稳定在了安全状态......医生正在里面，您们稍等一下。”

正说着，医生从病房里走了出来。

Elsa示意Golda暂且退下，挥手让医生过来。

“医生，他的情况怎么样？”

“除了全身被暴力损伤的痕迹之外，最致命的伤口是腹部被刀刃类凶器捅伤，不过幸运的是没有伤及内脏。只是出血过多导致了暂时性休克，输了血现在伤者的基本状况已经稳定下来了。考虑的伤者的年龄，为了缓解他的痛苦我们为他注射了镇静剂。”

“我想和他说两句话，可以吗？”

“可以，但请尽快让伤者安心休息。”

“好的，多谢医生。”

Elsa冲医生点点头，转身示意Anna和Golda跟她一起进病房。

因为情况暂时稳定，Kai便从监护室调到了普通的单人间。躺在床上的人几乎是遍体鳞伤，全身没有一块完好的地方。头上缠着绷带，裸露出来的手臂上也全是淤青。手背上打着点滴，脸上也是鼻青脸肿。

Anna忍不住捂住了嘴，Kai对她很是照顾，为人也很谦和，她实在是想象不出这样一位随和的老绅士到底得罪什么人物要下这么重的手。

“......Kai，听得见吗。”

Elsa咬着牙，努力让自己保持镇定——但是她用力握住床杆的手背凸显出了手指的关节骨泛白，足以看出她此刻内心的愤怒。

“.....Queen......”

“我在。背后的人是谁？”

“.......不知道......下手很干净......和街头那些混小子不一样......”

“职业打手？范围太广了。”

“......他们......没想下杀手......可以排除暗部.......”

“......明白了，你安心养伤。谁敢伤你，我必一一奉还。”

Elsa冰蓝色的眼眸里炉火中烧，她抛下这句承诺后、仿佛是为了逃避眼前伤痕累累虚弱无比的Kai，她扭头离开了病房。

“——Golda，你跟我出来。这几天Kai的工作由你来交接负责。”

“明白......”

一直站在一旁的Anna看见其他两个人都出去了，也正准备跟上。

“——Anna......小姐......”

“总理先生？”

原本已经闭上眼睛的Kai气若游丝的叫住了Anna。

“Queen她......她还不成熟......请您......请您帮她......”

“Elsa......？”

“Queen......她负担了太多.......她很看中您.......无论如何、请您不要离开她的身侧......”

“——我会尽我所能，帮助Elsa。”

Anna走到床边，轻轻握住了老先生骨瘦如柴的手。

“I promise.”

直到Kai再一次合上眼帘，Anna才轻轻的松开自己的手。

第一次，她感受到了肩膀上有了沉甸甸的责任。

“......Golda，最近我交给Kai处理的事情不多。最重要的只有一件，唯这一件事情，你无比要盯紧着点。”

“Queen尽管吩咐。”

“英国的贸易商谈，我们跟进了很久，对方一直都没有明确的回应。但是最近，对方会派出代表来国内与我们进行当面会谈。这家公司国内有很多人都在盯着，如果谈妥、Arendelle在国外市场上的地位会更加稳固甚至可以拔高一个等级。你一定要死死咬住主动权，不能让别的公司趁虚而入。”

“明白了。”

“有什么新的情况随时向我汇报。至于其他的一些琐碎工作，尽量交给下手去做。”

“好的。”

“另外，让公司里的那几个有资历的保安都到医院来24小时值岗看哨，发现任何可疑的人物立刻拿下。如果Kai再有什么损伤，我唯他们是问。”

“了解。”

交代完工作，Elsa重重的叹息一气。

她想抽根烟，让混乱的大脑有所休息。却又碍于医院是禁烟区域，只好收回了摸向烟盒的手。

“......Anna？我们该走了。”

“——就走了？不多留一会儿吗？”

从病房里跑出来的Anna一脸困惑。

“我不是医生，不能帮助Kai恢复的更快更好。”

Elsa散开鱼骨辫，淡金色的长发披在身后，又为她平添了一份女王的气场。

“——但我是个商人，我能做的就是、榨干对手。”

“——你的意思是，你知道幕后主使是谁？”

“啧，被摆了一道......早该有所提防。”

Cathy在二楼，看见总管Golda慌里慌张的乘电梯奔上了六楼。

直觉告诉她，一定有什么了不得的事情发生了。

一打听才知道，原来是Kai在上班途中被人围殴痛击，送进了医院。

Cathy立刻就反应了过来，这事情只可能是一个人做的。

“——喂？Cathy？”

“爸爸！是不是你让人去把那个家伙打进医院的？！”

“是我啊，怎么了乖女儿？”

“你怎么可以这样！”

Cathy气的不打一处来，说话都有些不利索。

“那个老家伙该欺负我女儿，我自然不会让他有好日子过。”

对面的男人笑的一脸得意。

“怎么样？那位总裁大人是不是吓得连话都说不出来了？嗯？她有点脑子就会知道一定是我指使人干的，先出手让她见识一下我们的厉害，免得她真把自己当做不可一世的女王那么狂妄了。”

“什么呀！真是的！”

Cathy气的眼眶都红了一圈。

“你这么做让我还怎么在公司里待着啊！还有总裁大人！我在她心目中的形象已经够坏了，你还搞这一出，这不是引着人往我们两个联手在Arendelle闹事的那种方向去想嘛！”

“你这么慌张干嘛？安心，老爸向你保证、那个总裁大人是不敢动你的。”

“......为什么？”

“Arendelle最近的交易情况——多亏了你在你那个主管办公室里扒来的文件资料，我查了一下她们最近的货品运输情况、Arendelle最近基本处于中心小岛的孤立状态。她们把全部的希望都寄托在了一个英国佬的公司上。现在国内的Arendelle其实内部已经空虚一片，空有个虚壳而已。如果我以威胁戳穿她的假面为要挟，她一定会乖乖就范——除非，她放弃自己名噪一时的宝贝公司。”

“......你打算什么时候说？周五晚上？”

“呵，我当然是想着将利益最大化。如果她考虑和我联手，我就暂且给她一个面子。如果她拒绝，周六早晨各大报纸媒体舆论的头条就会是皮包公司倒台的爆炸性新闻——到时候，量她也再无回天之力。”

父亲如此自信的语气让Cathy吃了一记定心丸。

“......下次不可以再动总裁大人身边的人了！知道没有！”

“干什么？你还心疼这些看门狗不成？”

“当然没有！我是心疼总裁大人！”

“切，还为一个杂碎伤心伤神，你的总裁大人还是太年轻了。心软的人连枪都拿不稳，咱们走着瞧——”

电话挂断了。

Cathy诡异的笑着，将手机收回提包。

周五晚上——明天晚上——

她邪魅的笑着，扶了软腰向办公室走去。

“咱们现在......还回公司吗。”

“不回去，也没有回去的必要。”

“......好吧......”

Elsa带着Anna出了医院，她走向自己停在路边的超跑。

“我现在要去处理一些私事......Kai你不用担心，Golda有时间回来探望他。周五晚上的安排不变，有问题吗？”

“我......”

Anna双手比在胸前，互相轻轻戳着指尖。

“Elsa，周五晚上的应酬我真的不能跟你一起去吗？”

“——你怎么这么执着这次的饭局？对方是Villain，不会有任何乐趣......在我看来，没有闹得鸡犬不宁就已经很幸运了。”

“可是，我觉得我还是跟你一起比较好......”

“Anna，身为私人助理，你的第一原则是服从上司的指挥。”

Elsa揉了揉自己的太阳穴，短短的时间里她被迫接受了太多突如其来的变化，现在还要耐着性子来安抚Anna、说实话，她已经没有什么精力了。

“Sorry，我一点也不希望用上司的身份来压迫你但是......希望你能明白，我所知道的、需要考虑的事情很多。我做出的每一个决定都是为了整个局面朝着对我们有利的方向去发展。如果你真的很向往这样商务圈子里的活动、下一次，我一定带你一起参加，乖。”

“......Elsa、”

Anna捂着胸口，咬着唇一副快要哭了的表情看着Elsa。

“我总有一种很不好的预感......请你答应我要一切小心......好吗？”

“我答应你。”

Elsa无奈的苦笑着，伸手轻轻刮了刮Anna的鼻尖。

“你不是一向很迟钝吗，这一回怎么这样忧心忡忡？”

“......老实说，最近发生的这一切都让我成长了许多......我的意思是，见识到了上流社会的人的生活......事实上我的价值观一直在不停的被颠覆......哦，Elsa，或许我不适合自己现在的位置......”

Cathy的翻脸、Kai的遭遇，以及Elsa的无奈，这一切都让Anna觉得自己来到了一个本心一直都十分抗拒的陌生环境。

“......上车。”

Elsa不明白Anna埋藏不说的一些事情，她也不知道该怎么安慰这个未经人事的小姑娘如何坚强、只好有些笨拙的为她拉开车门，用绅士的姿态来默默给予她小小的安慰。

“送你回家。”

冰蓝的超跑飞驰在街道上，黄昏前后，上下班的高峰期已经过去。行驶途中一路畅通，Elsa戴着墨镜，此刻熟练的开着车，倒是多了几分痞帅的味道来。

敞着篷，流通的空气混杂了清冷的酒味与不安定的巧克力香气，两种气息的混合意外的融洽、嗅来别有一番滋味。

Anna在这样令人安心的氛围里，原先的压抑与恐慌渐渐的散去了。

“——呐，Elsa、你有什么梦想之类的吗？”

“我？”

开着车的Elsa微微歪了歪头，速度倒不见放慢。

“你呢？让我见识一下现在的大学生每天都在憧憬些什么？”

“我、我说出来你不许笑啊！”

“不笑你不笑你，说吧。”

“我......我想找到自己的True love！”

“噗嗤——”

“说好了不许笑呢！”

“抱歉抱歉......”

Elsa将右手握拳抵在唇边、笑声却从齿缝间漏了出来。

“我只是有点意外——在这个社会里找到True love可不容易啊。”

“所以我说是梦想啊？本来我还挺自信自己能找到的，不过最近碰上这么多事情，我现在连想都不敢想了。”

“想着吧，万一实现了呢。”

“......我可以理解为您这是在鼓励我吗？”

“当然。”

Elsa偷偷的看着Anna气鼓鼓的模样，在心里轻笑。

“——找到True love然后呢？还有什么梦想？”

“嗯......我一直很想去俄罗斯！然后在一片向日葵花海里建一座小木屋做我的画室，每天画点画儿，然后种种花草。我才不管外面怎么怎么样，躲在我的小温室里什么烦恼都不用想！”

“嗯哼，挺不错啊。”

Elsa浅笑，Anna想那双蓝色的眼睛一定像蓝宝石一样美丽。

“不过俄罗斯有一个地方不好，油画没有英国这些地方多。”

“有还是有的、不过也没有关系，我可以趁着大学期间先去博物馆把这些油画欣赏一遍呀？”

Anna幻想着未来，灿烂的笑着。

Elsa仿佛被这笑容感染一般，眉头舒缓。

——是啊，未来可期。


	13. Chapter 13

Elsa载着Anna，超跑在市区里面招摇驶过，惹来了不少人的注意。

Anna在车里坐着，不安分的扭动着自己的身体。

“——怎么，这么大位置不够你坐吗？”

“没有，就是被这么多人看着不太适应......”

Anna悄悄指了指车窗外一些举着手机的群众们。Elsa戴着墨镜，漫不经心的瞥了一眼。

“不用担心，这个车窗是特别设计的。里面的人可以看见外面，外面的人看不见里面。”

“哦......”

Anna仿佛得到了什么保证一般，登时安心了许多。

不过，总裁大人倒是有些不开心了。

——难道不喜欢被别人看见和我在一起吗？

Elsa在心里生着闷气，踩在油门上的脚又不禁加了点儿力道。

“嘿，Elsa你慢点儿——”

“小case，放轻松。你不是想摆脱那些家伙吗？”

Elsa愉悦的享受着Anna顿时高了八个调的惊呼，熟练的换挡加速，超跑在公路上轰鸣飞驰。

“——到了。”

考虑到Anna的小忧虑，Elsa并没有将车直接开到学校大门口。她依旧停在了那个废弃公园附近，摘了墨镜看向险些虚脱过去的Anna。

“呕......”

Anna一脸刚刚从生死战场上下来的神情，下车的时候还不忘再回头哀怨的瞪了Elsa一眼。

“怎么，生气了？”

“哼，我好O不和A斗.......”

“噗......”

Elsa耍着手中的墨镜，看着那生了气的小O慢悠悠的挪下车。

“——Elsa、”

“嗯？”

“......明天见！”

“嗯。”

Anna认真的盯着Elsa的面容看了许久，才不情不愿般的转身离开。

Elsa倚在方向盘上，歪着头看着那个小小的身影慢慢被人潮淹没。

——她们心中都有不太友好的预感，但是、谁也没有强迫对方让步。

一听说Anna有了半天假期，宿舍里三个“唯恐天下不乱”的“坏女人”立刻开始折腾了起来。

“Anna！下午我们去逛街，吃饭，然后唱KTV怎么样！”

“对啊对啊，你去了Arendelle还没有请咱们吃饭呢！”

“正好是周五，今晚要High通宵——”

“......你们啊......”

回到宿舍的Anna感觉自己立刻就被Belle、Ariel、Aurora的口水给淹没了。Belle和Ariel像两只树懒分别吊在自己的左右手上，Aurora则是一边对着镜子化着妆一边挑选着自己晚上出门预备要穿的衣服。

“工作这几天感觉怎么样？”

“马马虎虎......？”

“是做什么事情的？”

“额......助理之类的？”

“Wow——”

Belle和Ariel不约而同的发出了“原来如此”一般的惊呼声。

“能够和那么帅的女人朝夕相处，Anna你不是一般的好运诶~”

“就是就是，学校的论坛上那个总裁的照片都已经上热搜了！”

“什么什么‘朝夕相处’啊！你们两个、我可是去做正经事情的！”

Anna一手揪住一个人的一只耳朵，用力抬手让她们嗷嗷叫着跳起了“芭蕾”。

“——对了，Catherine怎么样？和你在一起吗？”

Aurora为了解救那两个可怜的孩子，连忙转移话题。

“......Cathy她......”

Anna松了手，神色有些落寞。

“怎么了？你们吵架了吗？”

“嗯......她可能、对我有些误会吧......”

至少在自家好姐妹面前Anna不用再强颜欢笑，十分落寞的坐在了下铺Ariel的床上。

“她在公司并没有受到特别的重视......但是我却成为了Elsa的助理、所以她就......”

“哼，果然不出我所料。”

Aurora画完口红，轻轻抿了抿唇。

“Anna，那种有钱人家的大小姐最见不得别人和她争抢自己想要的东西。尤其像我们这些她们眼中的‘平民百姓’，她们只是觉得有趣才会同我们多交往一些。否则，她们才不会正眼看我们的。”

“Cathy她确实有些过分......不过，也不是每个人都这样啊！”

“比如？”

Belle扑到Anna腿边、Ariel也坐在了她的身边。

“比如......Elsa？”

“啊？那个总裁吗？”

“对啊。”

“等等——”

Belle猛地直起了上半身，仿佛嗅到了什么秘密一般的坏笑起来。

“你和那个总裁已经熟到可以直呼其名的程度了吗？”

“诶？啊......也不是那么熟吧......”

“换做是我就算和下属再怎么打成一片也不会让她这么没礼貌的......除非——”

Belle笑嘻嘻的碰了碰Anna的肩膀。

“不是你的那位总裁太好脾气，就是她根本没把你当下属看！”

“Wait......What？”

Anna眨巴着眼睛看着Belle。

——好脾气？Elsa？

——这是我今年听过最好笑的笑话。

“阿嚏——”

Elsa驾驶着超跑，享受着车内残留的Omega信息素的淡淡馨香。并不是为了Alpha的生理需求，她只是单纯的喜欢这种巧克力的气息。

送完Anna，Elsa又回了一趟公司。处理到手头积攒的一些事情之后，按照预定计划准时开车前往今晚宴席的指定地点。

副驾驶座上传来了电话铃声，Elsa瞥一眼、是她只给商务会面的人的工作电话。

“——喂？”

“总裁小姐，是我，William·Villain.”

“什么事。”

“安排有些小变动，能否请您直接驱车来寒舍一趟？”

Elsa皱起了眉，去对手的大本营，现在的她没了Kai和Golda，身上也没有准备充足的“玩具”，不得不说是一步险棋。对方连自己的亲信都敢碰，这个示威已经不能更明显了。

“......既然今天不方便，不如我们改天再约。”

“Nonono，总裁小姐您放心，我不会动您。关于您的下属被重伤一事我深表遗憾，请为我代为转告挂念。”

对方似乎并没有因为Elsa的拂面而气恼，反而是得意的轻笑着。

“毕竟他对我的女儿有所照顾，表达一下我对他的记挂也是应当的。”

“......你到底想怎样。”

“我没有别的意思，我希望总裁小姐您今天能来府上一叙，让我们商榷一下接下来双方的合作方案，仅此而已。”

“......地址。”

Elsa一边默记电话那头报上来的地址，一边伸手拉开副驾驶座前的格档。

“——久候总裁小姐大驾光临，不胜荣幸。”

Villain的别墅在城市的近郊区，正值交通高峰期，Elsa从市中心再调转方向来到目的地，从红灯和车流中脱身着实让她松了一气。

“劳驾。”

Elsa面无表情的点了点头，拒绝了上前来接车钥匙和脱下来的西服的随从，只粗略的瞥了眼正抽着雪茄的Willaim。

“我想这个时间已经不适合再精致的享用一顿晚宴了，我们直接进入正题吧。”

在Willaim的带领下走近里屋，Elsa被这屋内奢靡的装饰所反射的灯光选得双眼刺痛，心中对Villain的映象又降了一个等次。

“——总裁大人！”

在大堂的楼梯口上，盛装打扮、浓妆艳抹的Cathy早就已经等候多时。她一看见那高挑纤细的身影在父亲的引领下步入正殿，连忙踩着标准的一字步款款下楼。所谓“一肌一容，尽态极妍”大约也莫过于此。

她的眼中闪烁着兴奋的神采，拖着长长的裙摆走到了Elsa的身边。

“你好。“

然后Elsa连看都没有看她一眼，敷衍着她的热情洋溢、双目始终平视前方，她全神贯注的注意着那个男人的每一个细节动作。

“......”

听见会客室的大门轰然关闭，Cathy垂下了她的细胳膊，金色的大波浪长发散落、刘海投下一片阴影遮盖住了她此刻的表情。

“......呵、嘿嘿嘿——”

她莫名的笑了起来，听上去就像是电影中即将惨下毒手的巫婆们的猖狂笑容。

古怪的歪了歪脖子，她伸手摸着自己微微肿胀的Omega腺体。

“没关系的......总裁大人......我一定会让你好好看着我、触摸我，接受我.....”

“——关于合作的事情，不知贵公司考虑的如何？”

Villain知道自己的女儿还有事情想做，所以干脆直接开门见山的进入正题。

这也正是Elsa的想法——最近发生的事情实在是令她心烦意乱，也实在没有闲心再来打口水仗。

“在陈述我们的意见之前我想先确认一下贵公司提出的条款——关于打开外国市场，相关利益三七分，是否有出入？”

“这正是我们的诚心所在。”

“明白了。我们也很有兴趣同贵公司合作，联手打开国内国外的药品市场。不过Villain先生也知道，Arendelle最近的贸易来往并不顺利，如果先生希望通过Arendelle进行对海外的贸易来往，我们的条件是先手货的流通由我们来操作。具体包括流动产品的信息和贸易对象，完全透明的流通规则。”

“呵、总裁小姐胃口不小。您想先手试水，用意何在？”

“所谓‘知己知彼百战不殆’，了解贵公司专利产品究竟有多大的发展前景，仅此而已。”

Elsa学着Villain的口气，双手环抱在胸前与那个高出自己一个人头的男人对视。

“我们的专利产品是我们最有力的王牌，就这样全部向Arendelle透露、我恐怕......”

“既然诚心诚意来合作，不妨我们都开诚布公。我知道这几天Villain先生已经通过多方渠道把Arendelle这一段时间的对外活动扒得一干二净，我也不想隐瞒公司危急存亡之时的真相。这个条件无非是给彼此的合作再多套上一层枷锁。Arendelle一向在药品方面没有任何实践经验，就算我们掌握了贵公司的产品信息也无法做到百分百复制。除非——”

Elsa话锋一转，嘴角逐渐勾起了一丝自信般的弧度。

“贵公司的底盘不干净，没有办法为自己的专利产品洗白。”

她用了陈述的语句，表示对于自己的揣测高度自信。

“敢猜疑我们的货品？总裁小姐，您胆子不小啊——”

Villain猛地向前跨出一大步，手中赫然多出了一把军用匕首抵在了Elsa的腰侧。

“怎么？想杀人灭口毁尸灭迹？”

Elsa依旧是一副云淡风轻般的口吻，仿佛抵在自己腰上的只是小孩子们的玩具刀枪一般。

“那更证明了我说的是事实，就算你们伤了Kai，我依旧有可以用的人来捣毁你们。不过，既然我此刻站在这里而不是警局，我想我已经表明了自己的立场。”

“......既然总裁小姐已经有这样的猜测，为什么还要答应我们合作的要求？”

Villain沉默了几秒种后，悻悻收回了握着刀的手。

“各为利益罢了。”

“呵，总裁小姐比我想象的要有魄力。一般公司要是知道我们接手黑货，是绝对不会接受我们的交易请求的。”

Villain拍了拍手，算作是对Elsa的赞赏。

“既然总裁小姐如此坦诚，那我们也没有隐瞒的必要了。我们接受贵公司提出的条件——现在，我们算是正式结盟了？”

“那我等先生的资料，先告辞了。”

Elsa无视Villain向自己伸出的大手，撩了撩头发转身离开了烟雾缭绕的会议室。

Elsa出了房间，做了一个深呼吸来享受非二手烟氤氲的清新空气。

接着她便向着来时的方向走，准备离开这个纸醉金迷的环境。

“——啊！总裁大人对不起......”

没走两步，从自己右侧快步跑来的一个人影如她所料的扑倒在自己脚边。

以及，一杯深红色的液体不偏不倚的洒在了自己的衬衫上。

Elsa以一副“我就知道”的表情轻轻摇了摇头，随即嗅到了一股葡萄酒的香气，不禁皱了皱眉。

“我走路没看路——总裁大人您没受伤吧？”

“没事，告辞。”

Cathy可怜巴巴的抬起头，试图等来一个拉自己起来的温暖援手。然而她所期盼的对象只是冷淡的弹了弹方才被自己碰撞到的右肩膀，又立刻迈开了脚步。

“——等等！”

没办法，Cathy只好手忙脚乱的自己从地上爬起来，然后抓住Elsa的手。

“总裁大人您的衣服都被酒泼脏了，让管家给您擦擦吧。”

“不需要，我赶时间。”

Cathy见Elsa依旧没有看自己，连忙冲自己的父亲挤眉弄眼示意救援。

“——还是让管家帮总裁小姐清理一下吧，失了仪态可就不好了。”

William连忙出声应和，同时指挥着在一旁待命的仆人去取来湿毛巾。

“......”

Elsa给了Willaim一记眼刀，依旧想要迈步向玄关走去。

“诶，这儿人多眼杂，请总裁小姐随小女一起去楼上换件衣服吧。”

Willaim笑脸相应，抬手挡住了Elsa的去路。

“您不会不给我这个面子吧？”，他的脸上分明写着这样的威胁。

无奈，自己现在是人在虎穴身不由己。Elsa闭上眼睛听天由命般的叹了口气，跟着就差快乐的要起飞的Cathy上了楼。

“总裁大人请进——”

Cathy将Elsa引上楼，指了指自己的卧室。

“麻烦快点，我还有事情。”

“诶~总裁大人这么晚了有什么要紧的事情吗~”

Cathy耐心的举手等待着Elsa不情不愿的走近里屋，再贴心的随手关上门。

“你不必知道。”

“总裁大人不肯告诉我吗？那我就来猜一猜~”

Cathy将双手背在身后，走到Elsa眼前，若有所悟般的扑闪着褐色的眸子。

“夜晚的急事、总裁大人，不会是要去和某只Omega约会吧~”

“......随你怎么想。”

Elsa后退半步，移开自己的视线。

“——我也是只Omega呢，总裁大人喜欢吗~”

“你......”

Elsa只觉得一阵过分浓郁的莲花香气搅合着香水之类化妆品的人造烈香混合在一起，粗暴的朝自己一齐涌上来。

Cathy投怀送抱，主动把自己向Elsa的身上送去——原本Elsa就站在门口处，离关上的大门距离不远。她这样猝不及防的袭击，Elsa根本没有闪身的地方。

“嗯......总裁大人——“

“啧、你别靠过来......”

Elsa被这种混合在一起的脂粉俗香熏得险些作呕，后背靠上房门，她只能抬起脖颈来避开这腻人的气息。

当眼前这只Omega用滚烫的手心触上自己的胸口，急不可耐的拉扯着自己的领结，Elsa才发觉她竟然还进入了发情期？！

伸出手肘去推开Cathy的怀抱，Elsa轻轻的喘息着——不行，这令人头脑发胀的香气根本就不是在针对自己——它分明是在针对自己身为Alpha这该死的生理本能！

“嗯——Elsa~Elsa......”

Cathy扬起笑容，先前用药物强行抑制住的发情期在Elsa清冷信息素的诱惑之下如洪水绝堤般喷涌而出。她放肆的释放着自己的气息，更多的将自己软绵的腰肢送入眼前这只优秀Alpha的视野里。诱惑着，引导着，她使尽浑身解数来取悦她心仪的配对目标。

“咳、咳咳咳......”

Elsa捂住鼻子，仿佛是在克制着什么，她在轻轻的吐息中闭上眼睛。

Cathy心中窃喜，右手开始向下游走、向着Alpha于Omega而言最诱人的地方探去......

“——咦？”

有那么一瞬间，Cathy为了确认自己没有摸索到错误的地方而忍不住向下看去。

下一刻，她媚态百出的脸上换成了难以置信的神情。

——眼前这只Alpha并没有同自己预想中那样被Omega发情期中来势汹汹的信息素勾起原始的生理本能，相反，她的身体依旧没有任何蠢蠢欲动、把持不住之类的迹象。她右手所及之地依然坦荡，没有丝毫粗莽的欲望展露。

“为、为什么......”

“咔哒——”

Cathy呆呆的呓语着，耳边却传来金属碰撞的声音。

“——把你的手拿走、并且从我身上离开，立刻。”

Elsa左手握着一把锃亮的枪抵住Cathy的脑门，而且就在刚才她拉开了枪栓的保险。

“......冷静、总裁大人......我错了.....我只是发情期......是生理本能......”

Cathy舌头都在打结，她颤颤巍巍的后退了几步，接着腿一软跪倒在了地上。

“——哦，生理本能。”

Elsa冷着脸，微微歪着头。

枪口对准了Cathy花容失色的面容。

“你要知道，就算你父亲和我搭建了合作关系，你也没有资格在我面前放肆。”

“总裁大人......”

“不要叫我总裁大人，尤其是你。请你安分守己，我不是你们这帮变态意淫的对象。”

“我......我错了......”

Elsa抽了抽鼻子，深邃的蓝眸中满是鄙夷。

“你别以为，我不敢在这里杀了你。我——”

话未说完，又是一阵电话铃声突兀的打断了她——这一次是私人来电。

Elsa思索着这大半夜是哪位人士还来打扰自己，又因为这是自己不轻易外给的私人电话而接通。

“——喂？”

“......额、请问是Elsa吗？”

“是我，你哪位。”

“额......我们是Anna的好朋友......”

——Anna？

Elsa原本冷淡的脸瞬间柔和了下来。

“怎么了？”

“额......是这样的、她在KTV里喝多了......能不能麻烦您来接一下她？”

“现在吗？”

“额......您不方便就、算了,我们再想办法......”

Elsa无奈的叹了口气。

“......你们在哪里？”

“谢天谢地，就在......”

电话那头一直提心吊胆的声音顿时如释重负，轻快的报了一遍她们所在的地点。

“嗯......二十分钟。”

“好的，您路上小心——“

Elsa挂了电话，重新看向地上的Cathy——气场瞬间降至冰点。

“我对你既没兴趣也没性趣，少惹事，否则后果自负。”

说完，收起枪，披上西服外套，Elsa头也不回的离开了。

“......“

Cathy扶着床，呆呆愣愣的站起身来。

她还没有从刚才的惊吓中缓过神。

抬起头，她呆滞的看着镜中面色苍白的自己。

“——可恶！”

猛地一拳，她打碎了那面梳妆镜。

“可恶可恶可恶可恶可恶——”

她仿佛感受不到手背满是玻璃渣，鲜血淋漓的痛感。只是不断的咒骂着，叫嚣着、重复着捶打破碎镜面的动作。

“——Cathy？！你在干什么？！”

看着Elsa离开的Willaim立刻察觉情况不对，匆匆跑上楼，却发现自己的女儿疯癫一般的在自残。

“——呵、呵呵呵呵......哈哈哈哈哈！”

Cathy歪着脖子看了看自己的父亲，旋即放声大笑。

——不要紧！都不要紧！我还有办法、我还有办法得到她.....

——得到她、然后摧毁她！毁了她的一切！把今天她给我的羞辱数百倍的还给她！

Elsa上了车，立刻开上了通往市中心的高架桥。

沿途中，她拉下车窗，把两支已经注射完的抑制剂包装扔出车子——幸好进那“凶宅”之前以防万一给自己打了两针，否则那么浓烈的恶香就算自己能“贞洁自守”也难保不会被熏晕过去。

打开导航输入在电话中听到的地址，比自己预估的距离要更远。

Elsa调换手动档，娴熟的将马力拉到最大——迟到可不符合自己的性格。

“呼——噜——”

“......”

Anna四仰八叉的躺倒在KTV包厢的沙发上，睡得是昏天黑地不省人事。

Belle、Ariel和Aurora面面相觑，最后不约而同的长叹一气。

“明明酒量差的要死还不听劝......”

“Ariel不是你刺激她不能喝酒的嘛......”

“你还怪我！明明就是Belle拿的！”

三个人把责任你推我又我推你，互相瞪着对方。

“——话说，这大晚上的打扰人家总裁真的好吗？”

Aurora用手肘戳了戳“幕后主使”Belle。

“哼哼，你这就不懂了吧！我这是在帮Anna试探她的True love啊！”

Belle一副阴谋得逞的模样，叉着腰，嘚瑟的就差跳起舞来。

“你是说总裁？不会吧！”

Ariel一脸怀疑，Aurora则是一副“真是受不了你”的鄙视眼神。

“诶诶诶，我这可是有依据的！我刚才在Anna唱歌的时候占卜过了......”

“你那占卜明明就是一点儿也不准！”

Ariel和Aurora异口同声的把Belle给吼了回去。

“——这、这次一定是真的！不信你们自己听！”

Belle气的脸红脖子躁。为了证明自己，她跑到正喝醉了说胡话的Anna身边，压低声音悄声询问。

“Anna？Anna？”

“唔......再来一杯......”

“你喝醉了，我们找人送你回家！”

“好啊......好啊.......Elsa——”

Belle一副“这你还不明白吗”脸，意味深长的冲另外两个人点点头。

“——所以，如果Anna说胡话在喊Hans，你是不是也要找Hans？”

Aurora毫不客气的拆台子，Ariel也跟着附和。

“哎呀......这事情事关重大怎么可以随便瞎说呢！而且你看啊，Anna的手机里除了咱们知道的那几个人之外就存了总裁一个人的手机号码！你们看！你们自己翻翻，连那个Hans都没有！”

Belle坚定的表现了自己“总裁党”的立场。

“话不能这么说！万一他们只是没来的交换号码！或者Anna那么迟钝，Hans又碍于羞涩不肯开口......”

Ariel倒是对金融系的男神充满信心。

Aurora闷声不说话，她明白自己此刻出声帮谁都会得罪另一方。

“——不好意思，久等。”

这个时候，包厢的门被人推开。

“——Oh my god......”

Elsa站在门口，在旋转灯光的映照下她的身形显得更加纤细苗条富有魅力，盛世美颜在忽明忽暗的灯光中令人不可捉摸。

她走进包厢，径直来到Anna身边。

瞥见这小姑娘剽悍的睡姿，总裁大人的眉毛跳的很精彩。

“......这是喝了多少。”

“我们有阻止过的......她没听......”

另外三个人立刻自觉地把自己的责任推得干干净净，乖乖巧巧的整齐坐在一边的沙发上看着Elsa的动作。

Aurora：——是挺帅的。

Belle：——怪不得Anna这么上头。

Ariel：——和Hans有的一拼。

Belle：——废话，明明是帅多了！

她们互相对视着，眼神交流相当丰富与默契。

Elsa一门心思的关注着这沙发上在酒精作用下睡得昏天黑地的人儿，完全没有关注另外的一行三人。

喝这么多，明天早上起来肯定头疼......

叹息着，她伸手推了推那打着轻鼾的人。

“Anna？”

“呼——”

“......Anna、”

“噜——”

“......哎。”

总裁大人无奈的叹了一口气，弯下腰，左手绕过Anna的脖颈，右手揽过她的两条腿，把人轻轻松松的横抱起来。

Wocccccccc——

一边的三个人差点爆炸了自己的少女心，在心里疯狂尖叫。

只可惜，那喝醉了的人一点儿也没有发觉自己正在被总裁大人稳稳的抱在怀里。否则，她可能是叫的最大声的那个。

“......我送她回宿舍，你们能自己回去吗？”

“嗯呐嗯呐，房间在一号宿舍楼的三层......”

乖巧又懂事的点点头，三个人动作一致的挥着手目送那二人离开。

“——我靠老夫的少女心——”

“总裁大人男友力爆棚啊~”

“Anna绝对是遇到宝藏了——”

Aurora叹息道。

“现在还有哪个总裁会对自己的下属这么好？”

“——要么是这个总裁大人没脾气、要么——”

Belle想起了自己中午还在调侃Anna的话，她照着原句复述了一遍。

“——要么，就是她根本没有把Anna当作下属来看！”

超跑任劳任怨的飞驰在夜晚的街道上。人已经十分稀少，Elsa关上车窗防止吹得副驾驶上的小酒鬼头疼，一边全力行驶着。

“唔......Elsa......"

"我在，什么事。“

Elsa有些愉悦的勾起嘴角——这小笨蛋，喝醉了还想着自己吗？

“带我一起去......”

“已经结束了。”

Elsa虽然知道Anna大概听不见自己在说什么，还是放柔了声音回答着她无意识的低语。

“呼......”

——她又睡熟了。似乎是闻到了自己熟悉的清酒冷香，小姑娘的嘴角带着满足般的笑容。

夜晚起了风，呼啸着吹得人只打寒颤。

Elsa脱了自己的西服，小心的裹着Anna。为了让人睡得舒服，她依旧用横抱式把人抱在怀里，让她倚靠着自己的肩膀继续安睡。

传达室的保安认出Elsa就是那天来做讲座的“特别嘉宾“，因此没有拦下她、立刻放了行。

Elsa按照Belle她们的提示很快找到了宿舍房间，从Anna的口袋里摸出钥匙，开门。

把人安放在床上，Elsa轻轻地喘了两声——都说喝了酒的人要比自身重量沉重得多，现在看来倒是有几分道理。

缓了一会儿，她想抽出自己的西服离开。

——结果，那床上的人熊一般抱着自己的衣服，怎么都不松手。

“......哎——”

Elsa发出了自己今天的第N次叹息。

想着第二天这小白痴起来，若是看见自己的衣服正被她抱在怀里，大约又会是一副十分有趣的神情。

Elsa一边想象着Anna见了鬼的表情，接着是在她舍友绘声绘色的描绘之下害羞炸毛，忍不住笑了起来。

“没办法，姑且把衣服借给你吧。不许吐啊，我有洁癖的......”

Elsa打趣着那小姑娘，伸出手想要为她撩开落到鼻边的碎发。

伸手，却又顿在了半途中。

Elsa的脸色变了变，默默的收回了自己手。

——她是你的助理，只是有些笨有些傻的小助理而已。

一边在内心这样警告着自己，Elsa蹑手蹑脚的起身离开。

房门轻轻被阖上，遮住了柔和的月光。


	14. Chapter 14

Anna在睡梦之中似乎嗅到了一阵清酒的气息。

淡淡雅雅，很好闻。

是她非常熟悉并且渴求着的气息。

她似乎做了一个美梦，被人拥抱着安放在床榻上。

这个怀抱微凉却温柔，惹人依恋。

而后，当日上三竿，Anna一边迷糊的哼哼着一边从床上爬起来、她撩开自己比鸡窝还要再张牙舞爪一些的头发、伸着懒腰，很自然的摸到了怀里的一件西服。

“Wait......What？”

她瞬间清醒了过来，提起这件在主人的井井有条之下永远平整，而今却被自己蹂躏一夜之后满是褶皱的西装——上面除了自己的口水，还有淡淡的清酒味。

Anna仿佛意识到了什么，脸瞬间红了。

“——Oh——my——god——”

有那么一小会儿，整幢宿舍楼都不断回荡着某人高亢的尖叫声。

当Belle、Ariel和Aurora这三个“损友”上完早上的课，拉拉扯扯的回到宿舍时，那一觉睡到中午，而今却依旧把自己“像个芋头”一样蒙在被子里赖在床上的Anna红着脸，哼哼唧唧的不肯去理睬她们。

“Anna~”

Belle轻轻拽了拽被子——没成功。她努力的让自己的笑容看起来没那么“不怀好意”，语气里却是藏不住的戏弄。

“睡得如何？清醒了没？头疼不疼？”

“我我我......你们.......昨天......”

Anna露出了半张脸，绿眼睛狠狠的瞪着嬉皮笑脸的Belle。

“怎么？昨天你喝多了睡得跟头猪一样！咱们三个小弱女子怎么可能扛得动你啊！对不对对不对？”

Belle煞有其事的点了点头，笑容不能再放肆。

Anna生无可恋的翻了个白眼。

“所以你们就打电话给Elsa？她昨天有工作很忙的！“

“诶，这有什么。小助理求救怎么可能不来救场——虽然一般的老板是不怎么管手下人的死活就是咯。”

Belle自己吐槽着自己，眼睛闪闪发亮。

“啧啧啧，Anna你可真行、这总裁大人又有钱又帅气，而且男友力MAX！哎呀，替伯父伯母把你嫁出去我可就安心了~”

“去去去，说什么瞎话！”

Anna重新把自己埋进被子里，心甘情愿的做一个包子。

Belle一点儿面子都没留给自己的好姐妹，夸张的手脚并用、抑扬顿挫的描绘着昨天在KTV里Elsa把人抱走的场面。

捂着被子，Belle的声音却仿佛有魔力一般字字都撞进自己的耳膜——实在是太丢人了！就这么喝醉了不说，还让Elsa看见了、而且......而且她竟然真的从工作里抽身过来接自己会宿舍？！

她真的不是在做梦吗？

见Anna一味装死没有接话，Belle便撇了撇嘴，又和其他二人聊起了今天早上学校下方的通告。

“......所以说啊，下周的校园舞会一定是个好机会！”

“要不要这周上街去买点新衣服？”

“说不定会有看对眼的人也说不定！”

——Wait，What？

Anna猛地从被子里翻出来，瞪大眼睛看着Belle、Aurora和Ariel。

“校园舞会？！终于要开始了吗？！”

“是啊，今天早上你没去上课，学校刚刚通知的。下周三正好并上校园开放日，其他学校的人也可以来参加。”

Ariel一脸神往——如论舞蹈那可就是她的强项了。

“听说我们班上那个Diana要把她的男朋友带来啊，真是羡慕人......”

Aurora在书桌边收拾着下午上课要用的书本，随口接了一句。

——校园开放日，也就是说、学校以外的人也可以来参加。

“——有舞伴真是一件值得夸耀的事情呢？是不是啊Anna~”

Belle察觉到Anna的小表情，连忙凑上来意味深长的感慨着。

“要不要考虑邀请一下的你总裁大人陪你一起参加学校舞会？”

“——怎、怎么可能！Elsa她每天的工作多到做不完！而且、而且......”

——人家堂堂总裁为什么要陪我这个名不见经传的小人物来参加学校的舞会？

舞会、这可不是喝醉了让人来搭把手那么简单的事情了。邀请别人去舞会，总会让双方都浮想联翩。

Anna想着，神色却有些黯淡了。Elsa站在她伸出手也无法触及的高处，她和自己是两个世界的存在。

这样的温存，自己能够稍许感受，就已经很满足了。

Belle、Ariel和Aurora面面相觑，她们都看出了友人的暗自神伤。

Belle：——Anna难道真的不打算去邀请一下总裁吗？

Ariel：——你看她情绪这么低落，还是不要勉强了。

Aurora：——你们两个白痴，多少也考虑一下Anna的身份问题啊。

Ariel：——True love才不管什么身份！

Aurora：——你们不管，人家社会舆论大风向可不会理你们！

Belle：有什么好议论的？我就不管，总裁无论如何也要来舞会上和我们家Anna跳舞！

“——喂，你们三个打什么哑谜呢？”

Anna从来不是会一直消沉到底的性格，她一直都是所有人的灿烂小太阳。所以，舞会上并不适合到场的舞伴并没有让她哀伤太久。

她抬起头，疑惑的看着立刻摆出大大笑脸的室友们。

“没什么啊~对了，快到吃午饭时间了，Ariel你不是一直很想吃食堂的炸鸡吗？今天正好有机会，和Aurora带着Anna赶紧去排队！”

Belle一边将Anna从床上拽起来，一边推搡着她出了宿舍。

“Belle你呢？”

“我还要去给导师送一下论文的副稿！一会儿去和你们会合！”

“Wait......What？！“

Belle把人全都推了出去，然后关上门落锁。这一系列的动作行云流水，让Anna有了一种“自己终于被受够孩子的老妈给扫地出门”的奇妙感觉。

“没办法，Belle一直都这么随心所欲，我们别理她啦！”

Aurora眼见着没办法阻止那鬼灵精“兴风作浪”，也只好尽职尽责的做起了“僚机”的工作。

“Anna，走了！”

“我饭卡落在口袋里了——”

“没事没事，咱们姐妹请顿饭算什么。再不快点今天也吃不到炸鸡了......

躲在宿舍门后的Belle耐着性子听着三个人的脚步都渐渐走远甚至是消失在了下层楼梯，这才松了口气。

扑到Anna床边扒拉着她昨天晚上穿着的那件牛仔外套，Belle摸出了她的饭卡和手机。

在拨通那总裁大人的电话之前，Belle抚了抚自己狂跳着的心脏——她说话可不能有什么差错，这可关系到自己好姐妹的终身幸福！

为了保证万无一失，她甚至在正式开口之前破天荒地的默默打起了腹稿——要知道，上个学期论文答辩的时候我们高度自信的Belle也完全没有如此谨慎。

筹谋着该如何劝说那位日理万机的总裁大人屈尊来学校参加舞会，Belle却被自己的手机铃声给打断了思绪。

“——喂？”

“Belle！你事情说的怎么样？”

是Aurora，而她的语气中夹着明显的愠怒。

“我还没开口......你们才离开了多久就吃完了？！”

“没有，我们还没走到食堂、是Catherine！这个家伙竟然当众和Anna叫板，实在是让人下不来台。”

“What？她又想干什么？”

“哼，还不是那个舞会？我们万众瞩目的Catherine女王大人迫不及待的花多少多少钱私人赶工订制了高级晚礼裙，这舞会还没开始呢就迫不及待的穿出来显摆了！”

“Anna又没得罪她，她有什么好针对的？”

“你忘了Anna说的话啦？Catherine在公司里就是个打杂的小卒，Anna却得到了总裁大人的青睐。人家大小姐看不过眼了，自然是要抓紧任何机会来打压Anna咯？“

“切，这个家伙真是一日不得安宁——”

Belle听来也气的不打一处来。

“Anna虽然没说什么，但是我们都知道她心里不大痛快。你最好快点解决那件事情，来食堂再安慰一下Anna。在那之前我们帮你打掩护。”

“OK，等我！”

Belle挂了电话，沉吟片刻。

接着，她的嘴角疯狂得意的上扬。

“——既然都已经请人家了，干脆全套一起上吧！”

——反正是True love，一定没问题！

“阿嚏——”

Elsa轻轻的打了个喷嚏，心神不宁的视线在电脑屏幕与时钟之间来回游走。

她明白Anna喝醉了酒，今天一定会贪睡到很晚。自然是不会期望那小笨蛋来上班，却也未曾料想到自己的效率也会变得这么低下。

所幸手头上最近重要的事情不多，偶尔权限下放到各个分管楼层去让他们“历练历练”也不错。

就这样心安理得的为自己的偷懒找到了再合适不过的借口，Elsa皮着手机，思索着自己是不是该打个电话去问候一下那位不修边幅的小助理。

但是她思来想去，觉得自己身为大总裁，那么关心自己的小下属似乎也不太合适。

但是！不问几句她心里又总是不踏实......

于是，总裁大人盯着自己手机上昨晚备注下来的新联系人，锁屏又开机，却迟迟下不了拨通电话的手。

——我就打电话催她起床，什么也不说！

Elsa坚定的点了点头，自以为自己什么也不说也就和没打电话差不多。

于是乎，掩耳盗铃的总裁大人再一次调出了联系人界面。

修长的指尖如葱白，微微的颤抖着向那绿色的拨出键按去——

就在这个时候，电话响了。

Elsa差点吓得把手机扔出去。

定了定神，她看见那来电人的备注，立刻接通。

“——Anna？”

或许她本人都没有听出自己口气里的急迫。

“额......总裁大人？又是我。”

“......她的舍友？人现在怎么样？”

“是我，她刚才才起床、现在去吃午饭了。”

“哦。”

Elsa松了口气——又是她的舍友打来电话，她当真是害怕那个小白痴喝多了发酒疯又惹出什么乱子来。

“——总裁大人，您下周三晚上有空吗？”

“什么事？”

“我们学校有一个假面舞会......”

——舞会？

Elsa挑了挑眉。

“你想表达什么？”

“额......就是、因为和我们学校的一日开放放在一天举行，所以特别准许外来人士进入校园......”

“你想让我去参加舞会？”

Elsa扶着额，现在的小姑娘说话都这么含含糊糊的吗？非要自己说出来，也不知道是什么流行的对话方式。

“是的，您方便来吗？不用一整天都到场，舞会上您能参加就最好了。”

“这是什么、你们学校的意思？”

Elsa本以为是学校知道Anna作为Arendelle的实习生，又想通过这层关系请自己去做什么特别嘉宾。

“不是，是我擅做主张。”

没想到，对面很爽快的承认了。

“其实Anna也很希望您来，只是她有所顾忌，我很想帮她。”

“她有什么顾忌？”

“哈哈，总裁大人您可能有所不知。咱们学校尤其是女生之间把名分看的挺重......其实以前也没有这么势利。但是最近这样的风气十分明显——我并不是想来打电话告状——但是事实上，Anna能够进入您的公司并且受到重视，这为她惹来了许多不必要的攻击。”

“攻击？哪个人？”

“您是认识的，是同一时期的另一位实习生。我想您一定知道她家里有背景，所以仗着这个优势在学校里故意刁难Anna。”

“......所以，你希望我来舞会？”

“是的，我没有别的意思、这也不是学校的请求。只是我个人、或许您会觉得我很小孩子气，但是我不希望我的好朋友被人欺负、被人以那种理由羞辱。”

“.....知道了，我会到场。”

“真的？”

Belle险些激动地要落泪——她喜出望外的又追问了一句。

“放心，我明白你的意思。”

另一边，Elsa转着手中的签字笔，原本还算正常的脸色在听到自家小助理又被那个惹是生非的家伙欺负了以后瞬间变黑。

“太感谢您了！另外、”

Belle踌躇着，小心翼翼的又发了话。

“还有一件事情，不知道能不能请您帮个忙......”

Elsa翘起了腿，口气不容置疑。

“说。如果能够为她反击，我会尽量满足。”

Cathy高高的昂着头，趾高气昂的走在校园里。身后是她的两个“奴仆”——同班的两个女生为她提着那条缀满了金线翠珠的时髦薄纱裙的衣摆，低着头恭恭敬敬的走在她的身后。

不得不承认的是Cathy的确长得不赖——金色的长发卷成了波浪型，恰到好处的衬托着她本人小巧的脸蛋。柳眉褐眸，鼻梁高挺。并且继承了她父亲的优良传统，个头也不算矮。配上一身价格不菲的时髦搭配，本人的举手投足之间也显示出了一种富家小姐的气质。言而总之，也算得上是一位十分抢手的Omega、

至少在这个校园里，正如Aurora所说，Cathy可谓是炙手可热。她走到哪里都不乏追求者，而本人也乐衷于玩弄那些对自己崇拜的五体投地的追随者们。她用自己的权力与财力鹤立鸡群，她不拘于教条、沉溺于纸醉金迷的社会生活，极大的满足了自己的控制欲占有欲与高人一等的优越感。她的父亲同样倾尽所有来满足她的公主情结，这一切都铸就了而今这个不可一世的女人。

而现在，她正在一脸满足的享受着众人对她新礼服的啧啧赞叹，毫不客气的接受着其他人羡慕的神情。

——就算她不看着我也无所谓。

Cathy褐色的眼眸之中没有一丝波澜，甚至是没有任何事物的影射。

她的眼中没有身边这些在她看来根本无法与自己并肩的“下等人”。

——就算她不看着我也无所谓。

Cathy诡异的勾起了嘴角，张开手臂大跨步的向前走着。

——就算她不看着我也无所谓。

——我依旧是这里的主人，我依旧可以成为所有人中心捧月的对象。总裁大人......Elsa，就算你厌恶我也无所谓！

“......早晚有一天，我会拥有你。”


	15. 春运火车

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 装作是一篇互攻文XD各位新年快乐！

新年快到了，Arendelle的员工们幻想着年假的幸福生活，无不心潮澎湃。年前一周的工作效率也可谓是天天爆表，不断有各个分管项目的工作人员进出总裁办公室汇报最新的工作进度。  
现在，P1和P6的项目组长就正在总裁办公室的门外来回踱着步子——什么？你问他们为什么不进去？  
自然是因为先行到场的P6组长很不凑巧的慢了一步，碰巧看见总裁大人的私人小助理蹦蹦跳跳的进了办公室。  
自从上一次脾气火爆、性格急躁的P3组长风风火火的在没有敲门的情况下闯进了总裁办公司，而且非常不幸的撞上了Anna小助理正坐在Elsa总裁的腿上充作手感上等、香气怡人的“人肉抱枕”，以及对外一向禁欲的高冷总裁一脸宠溺的抱着自家小公主在文件上签字的这样......额，“秀色可餐”的一幕？  
在那之后，“神秘失踪的P3组长”的Arendelle公司传闻便伴随着总裁大人《在Anna助理进入总裁办公室时在没有敲门并且得到应允的情况下都不允许擅自闯入》的通告在所有的员工之间流传的沸沸扬扬。  
P6组长在门前站了很久，却依然没有勇气敲门。实际上，骨子里是个工作狂的总裁大人在99.99%的情况下听到敲门声都是会应答的。但同时，人尽皆知在骨子里同时是个宠妻狂魔的总裁大人也绝对会在打扰她和她家小助理“工作”的那位不懂得生命可贵的兄台的公司年度总结报告上大做文章——虽然这样孩子气的总裁的确是有点可爱不过——如果关系到了自己的薪水问题，那可就不是随随便便可以“作死”的事情了。  
在P1组长到来，并且一脸生无可恋的得知现在小助理与又双叒叕和Queen腻在了办公室里，同时也没什么胆子拿自己的薪水来玩笑，只好和P6的同志一起在办公室门外绕起了圈圈。  
这个时候，所有员工眼中的“大救星”Kai，正巧悠悠哉哉的向这边走了过来。  
“总理啊！您快点进去管管Queen！这三天两头都和Anna小姐腻在办公室里不好好听我们汇报工作进度，我们还想着早点回家过年呢！”  
P1和P6的组长一把鼻涕一把泪的各自抱着Kai的一只胳膊，架着老先生向门前走——他大约是公司里在敲门不应强行进入还能够活着出来的为数不多的人。  
Kai自然明白这帮伙计根本不敢去“摸大白狼屁股”——谁让Elsa自从有了Anna，仿佛是要把自己过去没卖过的萌没撒完的娇一齐都拿出来摧毁她在大家心目中万年冰山性冷淡面瘫总裁的形象一样越来越......低幼化？  
方才发觉自己似乎在吐槽一些了不得的东西，Kai连忙清了清嗓子。  
“你们在这里等着，我来敲门。”  
二位组长立刻跑到两边的墙壁后面藏好，各自露出半张脸，并且朝Kai比了个大拇指。  
——怎么感觉，有种恐怖分子抢大楼的既视感？  
Kai站在大门前，正正领带，用手理理头发，反复做了几个深呼吸。  
“——Queen？”  
他原本已经做好了目睹一副来不及收拾，并且相当虐狗的恩爱场面，不过出乎意料的是，在他慢动作打开门后，房间里竟然只有正在看文件的Elsa——额，如果她手上的合同没有拿反，以及仿佛是为了掩盖什么人尽皆知的秘密而疯狂运作着的换气系统，或许他真的会有一种“天呐Queen今天竟然在认真工作”的错觉。  
“什么事？”  
那办公桌后的人并没有拿开眼前的文件，她只是简短的回应。  
“咳......P1和P6两个组长想向您汇报工作情况。”  
“进。”  
Kai一边疑惑着把文件几乎贴着鼻尖放究竟能不能看清那上面的字，一边出门叫外面两个活宝进来。  
  
“......以上，今年我组的工作已经全部完成了。”  
“辛苦，可以准时收官。”  
Elsa依旧用那文件——在Kai的友情提醒下终于拿正——遮着脸，两个前来汇报工作的组长好奇又不敢问，只好在面面相觑之下离开。  
“——好啊你个家伙！小助理又不在办公室你虚个锤子！害得我跟你在这儿耗了半天！午饭都没吃！”  
“诶诶怎么能怪我啊？你有胆子你去敲门啊！我明明就看见Anna小姐进去了！”  
“放屁！这儿是六楼她难道还能从窗子那边跳出去不成啊？！”  
......  
一直等到门外那隔了音也阻断不了的争吵声逐渐消失，Elsa才如释重负般把手中的文件放下来——她微微喘息着，面色潮红、蓝眸迷离的透出难耐的欲望——这样一幅少儿不宜的表情的确不适合在员工面前展现，更何况是这位高冷的霸道总裁。  
“呜......Anna、别......”  
Elsa软软的靠在转椅上，她将原本紧紧贴着办公桌内侧桌沿的腰身微微后撤，露出了躲藏在里侧桌子下使坏的小妖精。  
身材纤细的Anna跪坐在桌下，那小空间容纳她一人是绰绰有余的。天知道这Omega是不是受了什么刺激，刚才一跑进办公室就往自家老板身上扑。小小的转转椅支撑着两个人的重量，Anna用一只膝盖抵上Elsa的腿间，另一只撑在地上好固定那转椅不让人逃开。细挑的双手环上了自家总裁大人纤细的脖颈，绿眸之中隐隐夹着愠色。  
“我亲爱的总裁大人，您怎么从来没有跟我提起过那个时候去Cathy家里应酬她有勾引过你？”  
那只Omega硬生生的把自己的气场用冲上天的醋意加成，竟然比Alpha还能够强势几分。她抵着Elsa双腿之间的膝盖不怀好意的轻轻挪动着，绿莹莹的眼眸里映照着被这突如其来的攻势给吓傻了的总裁大人。  
“我对她没兴趣......”  
Elsa有些心虚的撇过目光，又旋即想到自己当时很霸气侧漏的把那个家伙用枪口吓退了回去，便又理直气壮了几分，抖抖颤颤着手去扶Anna的软腰。  
“Anna你先下来......外面随时都有人进来......”  
“不行！你说，她都碰了你哪些地方？”  
Anna张牙舞爪的赖在Elsa身上，气鼓鼓的模样像一头猎物被人抢走了的棕熊。  
她将眼前这只Alpha环得更紧，让自己的脸凑近Elsa已经逐渐被自己的调戏染上红晕的面容。  
“是这儿吗？......还是这儿？“  
“Anna、唔......”  
Anna用指尖勾勒着Elsa薄薄的樱唇与雪白的脖颈，一边质问着，又用一个为了宣誓主权般的深吻封住了Elsa试图辩解的话。  
唇齿贴合， Anna用舌尖强行挤入Elsa的腔里，捉住那不知所措的小舌吸吮着。Elsa皱了眉，试图扭头躲避，又立刻被Anna捏住优雅的下颚无法动弹，只能被迫接受了这个怒气冲冲又技巧全无的粗暴热吻。  
Anna没有过多的与那条温润诱人的柔软过多纠缠。只追逐了一会儿便解放了Elsa的舌，继而用舌尖在她的口中横冲直撞，仿佛是为了扫荡掉什么一样侵略着每一个角落。在这样激烈的攻城战中，空气是及其珍贵的补给。鼻息已经无法缓解愈发明显的窒息感，于是两人紧贴的双唇终于漏出了一点间隙，但是随后却又会被一个更莽进的深吻所占据。细微却清晰的唇肉交合声带来一种与这间办公室格格不入的情色气息，同时这声响也让二人心跳加速。Alpha与Omega的信息素交融，空气中布满了清酒与巧克力这两种看起来风牛马不相及的香气混合。  
直到Anna觉得自己的“清理工作”基本完毕，她才慢慢放开了对眼前人的束缚。  
“哈.....哈......”  
Elsa大口的喘息着，却被空气中二人信息素的气味所诱惑着，脸颊已是绯红，而那双蒙上一层水雾的蓝眸直直的盯着Anna。  
“Anna.....”  
那双已经被粗暴的亲吻欺负得肿胀的唇瓣开合，轻轻的呼唤着自己的名字。  
不知为何，Anna就在脑中想象着Elsa在Cathy的诱惑之下无措的喊着她的名字。  
Elsa十分恐慌的看见Anna眼眸之中的醋意似乎又深重了一些，她想扶着身上人的腰让她从椅子上下来、对方却率先有了动作。  
“Elsa，她还碰了你哪里——有这里吗？”  
“不.....Anna、没有......”  
从椅子上退下，Anna转而闪身躲进办公桌下那片对自己而言十分开阔的小空间，得以半跪在Elsa的面前。  
右手轻轻的点上在方才激烈的对抗中高高撑起的地方，Anna小恶魔般的笑容爬上嘴角。  
“总裁大人这么‘声娇身软易推倒’，我得亲自检查一下才放心。”  
用牙齿咬住西裤关口的拉链，Anna移动着头，嗅着越来越浓郁的清酒味，慢慢解放出Elsa的挺立的欲望。  
“呜、别......”  
Elsa想阻止Anna进一步靠近自己已经有些胀痛的性器，却只能瘫软在椅子上怔怔的看着Anna得意的露出自己的虎牙。  
——明明不应该是这样的！  
Elsa有些绝望的在心里为自己身为Alpha的自尊呐喊。  
那个时候Cathy用发情期的信息素勾引我我都没有反应！  
她很想把自己如何用枪口贞洁自守的英勇事迹向Anna转述，却无奈眼前自家的小助理不知道从哪里听来了这陈年往事，非要来同自己较真。  
Anna轻轻的用温热的唇触碰着那滚烫的欲望，这样的动作立刻换来了其主人的一阵轻颤。  
当她听说这件事情的时候内心其实有些紧张，因为她家的这位Alpha似乎定力并没有传闻中的那么好——自己只要稍稍撩泼两下，除非是正在和自己生气、否则基本是回回都能撩到手。  
简直是比发情期的Omega还好推，万一在自己不知道的情况下被别的人吃干抹净了怎么办？！  
想着，Anna把自己对Elsa的哀怨全都扔在了那......好吧，也不算无辜的挺立上，一口轻咬了上去。  
“啊、嗯......”  
Elsa猛地捂住自己的嘴，感受着Anna温暖的口腔包裹着自己敏感的冠部，把到嘴边的轻哼硬是咽了回去。  
Alpha性器特有的檀香萦绕在Anna的鼻翼间，她当然不会下重口，只是轻轻的用牙齿蹭了蹭那精神的抬着头的肉棒，而后张大口将那肿胀的顶部含住。舌尖轻巧自如的搅拌勾挑着粉红色的头部，柔软的舌尖顺着那个形状勾勾点点的打着圈儿。  
“Anna......不要在这里......”  
Elsa抬起手轻轻的推着Anna的头，奇妙的刺激感不断冲击着她的理智。那双澄澈的蓝眼睛此刻彻底蒙上了一层情欲，喘息声渐渐无法掩盖、从咬紧的齿关之间漏出来——  
然后，叩门的声音就响了起来。  
门外传来了Kai无奈的声音。  
Elsa又是羞耻，又被这门把手开合的声音惊吓一跳，手上的力道险些就大了下去。  
连忙叠起一堆文件遮住通红的面容，Elsa在心里祈祷着胯下那只磨人的小妖精能够“高抬贵口”给自己留点面子。  
尽管在心中打破了醋坛子，不过Anna在工作方面还是十分“善解人意”的。  
桌膛里回响着人声，Anna也早就松了口，双手上下轻轻握着那一根挺立，像是一个刚刚得到了新玩具的小孩子一样，用炽热的目光盯着它。  
本来被舌尖服侍得十分妥帖的肉棒突然就被微凉的空气包裹着，小腹忠实的向大脑反映了下身的不满与冲动。Elsa咬着牙，硬是挤出了几个字来打发走了那三个人。  
听到门关上的声音，Anna便迫不及待的又张口锁住了手中愈发坚硬的性器，继续着她的“清理工作”。不用口红着色依旧十分红艳的小嘴认认真真的吸吮着胀大的肉身，湿热的呼吸也喷洒在Elsa的大腿根部，身下人专注的目光让她心里隐隐发烫。  
Anna试图将那一整根肉棒都吞入口中，她知道自家总裁大人这高挺着的柱身根部布满了敏感的弱点。温润的口腔被塞的满满当当，冠头已经触到了娇嫩的喉咙。她故意开合着两片唇瓣，让软肉相互接触勾带着丝丝涎水的声音更加清晰。灵巧的舌头顺着肉棒的轮廓来回滑动着，柔嫩的喉咙轻轻挤压着Elsa富有弹性的顶部，总裁大人低低的喘息了一声，倾身活动着腰际，忍不住在Anna的口中小幅度的抽送了起来。  
Anna被肉棒封了口，所有的娇喘都被冠头顶回咽喉。她同样迷情的享受着Elsa诱人的低喘，直到自己的深喉被逐渐胀大的冠头抵出些许干呕的欲望才恋恋不舍的抽离。  
下身又是一阵凉意，这让Elsa多少回了回神。低头，桌下可人的小助理一边换着气，一边用袖口擦拭着嘴角晶莹的液体。  
这样勾人欲望的一幕，让一向自诩定力强大的总裁大人看直了眼睛。  
想着今天之后，这张自己用了那么久的桌子也会像它膛下的妖精一样分散自己工作时的注意力，Elsa捂着脸、用低喘来缓解自己几乎要跳出喉咙的心脏。  
“——嗯，检查完了、看起来总裁大人的确是清白的呢~”  
Anna坏心的看着那冠部吐出的点点晶莹的粘液，从桌下解放自己有些麻木的双腿，重新攀上了Elsa不算宽阔的肩膀。  
“满意了？......你竟然敢冤枉总裁，说、该怎么惩罚你？”  
Elsa的呼吸总算平复了一些，揽过Anna的细腰好稳稳的托着眼前人，免得她滑下自己的腿面。  
“还不是因为总裁大人太美太吸引人了，走到哪里都是我的情敌啊？”  
Anna重又绕上Elsa的脖颈，凑到她的后颈处深吸着，放纵自己醉在这清冷的酒香里。Alpha的气息勾起了她Omega生理上本能的渴求。巧克力的浓醇气息逐渐遮盖了清新的酒香。  
“呵，哪有你诱人？”  
Elsa自然也嗅到了身上小妖精渴求般的甜蜜味道，一只手轻轻的抚摸着她的后背，另一只手向下游走滑落到了工作裙装的衣摆里。  
冰凉的指尖触到了身上人早就被浸湿了的底裤，Elsa亲了亲Anna的耳垂，在舔舐那通红垂肉的同时用指尖触上底裤开始缓缓的按揉。  
“嗯——Elsa......”  
敏感的Omega更多的释放着自己味道，抬起头与那美丽的蓝宝石对视。  
很自然的接吻，又在双方的相互配合与奉送之下逐渐加深。这一次的主动权终于被那只内心憋屈的Alpha所掌控，Anna醉在酒香里、呼吸渐渐变得渴求而急促。  
吻毕，Elsa一路向下进攻，用舌尖扫过Anna美丽的脖子，停留在了那凸显的锁骨。  
亲吻着轮廓美好的锁骨，Elsa贪婪的嗅着这青涩的巧克力甜美，旋即啃食、轻吸，在这只Omega的身上印下属于自己的印记。  
Anna仰着头，放心的把自己全身的重量全部交给Elsa。她红着脸，舒服的哼着。  
Elsa探入人群下的右手已经被液体给打湿了。Anna难耐的轻轻扭动着腰，柔软的臀部有意无意的摩擦着手掌与性器，同时也在挑拨着Elsa头脑中最后的那一根神经。  
“湿了。”  
总裁大人调戏般的用平淡的口吻说着淫靡的事实，她知道身上人想要什么，却迟迟没有下一步的动作。  
“嗯、Elsa......给我......”  
Anna迷离的看向Elsa，后者歪了歪头，一脸天真的无辜表情。  
“什么？”  
“唔......”  
Anna重新把头埋进Elsa的肩弯里，用小拳头捶上总裁大人的肩头。  
——小心眼的坏人。  
她隐藏起来的绿眼睛里透着哀怨。  
——跟你学的。  
Elsa微微往下赖了赖身体，方便身上人活动。  
“看在你是我的小助理的份上，我允许你借用我的身体来告诉我你想要什么。”  
“......哼！”  
Anna咬牙切齿的红着脸瞪了Elsa一眼，闹着变扭也不肯动作。  
其实憋的难受的也不只是她，Elsa觉得自己要是再不解决一下自己的欲望，自己的下身可能会胀出血来。  
但是，她又想继续进行自己的“游戏”，便装作不小心的轻轻抬了抬腰，于是粗壮的性器摩挲着小臀肉，换来了身上人的一阵惊呼。  
惊呼着，Anna只觉得自己的下身更加空虚。全身的细胞都在生理本能的诱导下叫嚣着一个足够粗大的东西来填满自己的情欲。  
她方才设想的转身潇洒离开，终于被Omega的欲望给彻底粉碎。  
无奈，Anna咬着下唇。她知道自己又被Elsa给反调戏了一回。  
“嗯？怎么样？”  
Elsa歪着头，眼睛里藏着笑意。  
“有什么我可以为你效劳的？”  
“.......脱掉......”  
“什么？麻烦说大声点。”  
“......我说帮我把裙子脱掉！”  
Anna闭上眼睛大喊着，羞耻的眼眶都红了一圈。  
“好的，Anna小姐。很荣幸为你脱掉裙子——”  
Elsa拖长了尾音，右手拽住已经湿了的彻底的内裤，灵活的绕过裙子把它拉到了腿弯处。  
“——下面的底裤。”  
“你！”  
“请抬起腿，小姐、看看你的内裤，湿的不成样子。”  
Elsa终于报了仇，开心的摆出一副人畜无害的微笑。  
Anna红着脸，转了身背对着Elsa重新坐在了她的腿上。  
“喂，裤子都被你弄湿了。”  
“我才不管！”  
——小混蛋。  
Elsa挑了挑眉，倾身帮人把裤子脱了下来。  
“然后呢？”  
“你......你不许动！”  
“嗯哼？”  
Elsa把双手端端正正的放在转椅的两个扶手上，乖巧的看着Anna。  
“不许盯着我看！”  
“你背对着我怎么还管我看哪儿啊。”  
Anna又不傻，Elsa口气里的笑意她听得一清二楚。  
——大坏蛋！  
深吸一口气，Anna撑着一只扶手抬起自己的臀部，另一只手开始摸索那根能够满足自己的肉棒。  
当发烫的手心触上自己的冠头时，Elsa轻哼了一声，不自觉的提起了腰。  
粉红色的顶部在Anna的引导之下如愿以偿的与湿润的穴口亲吻，和主人一样兴奋的更加精神的高高昂起头。Anna努力让自己脸上的表情看起来平淡如水，她扶住那滚烫的性器，慢慢往下坐。  
——好涨......  
背对着Elsa，她根本看不见这只Alpha此刻究竟是一副怎样的表情。她只知道这样的姿势自己什么也看不见，只能依靠自己的感觉来慢慢摸索。这样新奇的感觉让交合的快感来到更加激烈，下身被慢慢撑开的异感，还有那一根火辣的热度，在进入的途中仿佛要摩擦出火花迸溅。这样来势汹汹的冲击感几乎要烧断Anna的理智，她咬咬牙，猛地放低身子的重心、扶在扶把上的手感知到身下人猛的攥紧了拳头，内心忍不住多了几分得意。  
Elsa的性器被柔软的肉穴整根吞入，舒服的长叹一气。她忍不住托着Anna手感极好的臀部，轻轻的上下挺进着自己柔软的腰肢。  
“唔啊！啊、Elsa......不行.....”  
“不行什么？”  
“不行....嗯、你别动......”  
“才不。毕竟Anna小姐‘声娇身软易推倒’嘛，推倒了又不上，我这个各项功能都在正常指标的Alpha会很没面子。”  
Elsa故意用一副一本正经的语气说话，但事实上她的面色也已经透露出了难以抑制的情欲的意味来。  
猛地站起来，Elsa感受着冠头在湿润的蜜穴里与每一道褶皱相触，突如其来的动作也让本就深入的肉棒与宫口更加靠近。有些许透明的液体在两人交合的地方滑落，打湿了办公桌下的一小片区域。很快从几滴变成了一滩水渍。  
“Elsa.....嗯、快.....”  
“什么？”  
“快点......”  
“不是你让我别动的吗。”  
Elsa觉得自己和眼前这个小妖精相处了这么久，别的不说、耍无赖的功底倒是精进了不少。  
就比如现在吧，她的欲望被紧致的小穴包裹着，多少得到了缓解。所以便不紧不慢的开始调戏起身上的人来。  
Anna被抱离了地面，除了眼前这个无赖总裁以外根本找不到任何的支撑点。以及，花穴早就在渴求着硬物的进入，此刻终于满足了空虚的不适感，内穴甚至在不自觉的吞吐着欲求肉棒的活动。她只能紧紧的抱着Elsa以寻求依靠，两条同样细长的双腿死死的缠上了Elsa的细腰。  
“唔.....Elsa给我.....”  
又僵持了一阵，Anna最终被自己发热的头脑给击败。Omega进入了疯狂乞求交配的发情阶段，她绿色的眸子凝视着Elsa的面容，是她最在意最喜爱的面容，光是看着她的盛世美颜，Anna仿佛觉得自己小腹的燥热也消退了些许。  
Anna难耐的扭动着臀部，小穴含着高挺的性器轻轻挪动。她环在Elsa腰上的双腿愈发用力，以此让Elsa能够更深入的侵占自己的身体。  
“Anna.....腰快断了......”  
Elsa知道眼前这只Omega已经到达了理智崩塌的边缘。于是轻轻把人放上了那张宽阔的办公桌。  
葱白的手指微凉探入Anna在方才的激烈运动中早已被揉皱的工作服，撩开内衣，指尖触上了两粒红豆。  
“嗯~哈、Elsa.....”  
Anna仰躺着，恣情享受着身上人温柔的爱抚。她喘息着，释放出渴望被填满、渴望与眼前这只Alpha交配的信息素。小穴不断收缩，用自己的温热与柔软来服侍安安稳稳待在自己甬道中的性器。  
“说吧，Anna小姐、你想要什么？”  
Elsa知道，这一次发问，她一定可以得到令自己满意的答案——同时也是一声命令，是她的小公主对她的请求，只有她才能够满足她的欲望。  
“哈啊~Elsa、想......想要肉棒.....”  
“想要肉棒做什么？”  
“想....唔嗯——想要肉棒插我.....”  
“明白了。“  
Elsa一只手擎住Anna的双手高举过头顶，把人固定在桌面上。另一只手扶住Anna软若无骨的腰，仿佛是为了重新开局一般将自己深埋进蜜穴里的肉棒退出到穴口、然后低喘一气，猛地刺入到了最深处。  
“嗯啊——”  
“舒服吗？”  
“嗯、嗯.....”  
Elsa享受着被嫩穴几乎夹断性器的快感，沙哑着嗓子继续问道。  
“还想要吗？”  
“要、快点......”  
Anna被这突如其来的一顶给进攻的几乎要快乐到晕厥，她微微支起身子拥上Elsa俯着的肩膀，将每一声舒适的叹息声都送入她的耳中。  
Elsa吻上Anna在方才的隐忍中几乎要咬出鲜血的唇瓣，Alpha强健的腰身开始有力的抽插。水声不绝于耳，窄窄的穴口永远像初经人事一般紧缩着，能够带来几乎窒息的舒适感。它吞吐着快速活动着的肉棒，只抽出一点儿就又会被小穴紧紧的吸住，再不断的收缩。   
“哈、Anna，别咬的这么紧......”  
“Elsa.....好舒服嗯~好深......”  
小穴过分紧致，再加上环在腰间的双腿，Elsa每一次的挺入都会被这强劲有力的吸吮而几乎缴械投降。  
无奈，Elsa突然停了动作，掰开Anna的双腿将它们搭在了自己的肩膀上。  
“唔~Elsa.....别、别停下来，给我......给我肉棒......”  
都学会自己抢答了，真是只小妖精。  
Elsa被Anna一声高过一声的娇喘叫喊得下腹燥热不堪，把身体的重心放的更低，她又一次将自己的性器狠狠贯穿水流不断的小穴。花瓣在肉棒的两侧布满了爱液，伴随着肉棒的抽插穴肉翻出又塞入，光是看着这样淫靡的一幕就足以让人疯狂。  
“啊.....好深、好深.....唔Elsa.....要坏掉了.....“  
“还没有呢，小穴还没有吃够.....嗯、好紧......”  
Elsa也被带偏了意识，一反往常的沉默竟然应和起了Anna的呻吟。她肆无忌惮的抽插着、运动着，九深一浅再不时轻蹭，细细的品味着这小穴之中的奥妙。内穴还在紧紧的吸着肉棒，一点也没有放松。这巨大的性器进进出出，软肉被一层又一层的顶开，爱液也丝毫没有减少的意思。  
“不要....啊慢一点.....嗯、嗯.....好舒服.....”  
“那就别吸的这么紧.....啊.......”  
甬道一阵又一阵的被刺激着，收缩了又被顶开，收缩了又再被顶开，Anna娇喘连连，巨大的满足感终于让欲求不满的Omega获得了慰藉。身下的办公桌已是一片水迹，两个人的交合处也满是水痕。但是肉棒依旧在阴道里活动着，甚至比刚进去的时候又胀大了一圈，穴口依旧勤奋的吞吐着，出来又吸入，没有任何疲惫的迹象。  
Anna睁开了迷离的绿眸，Elsa还是看着她，眼神里倒映着自己的影子。  
又是一个用力的深顶，肉棒再一次抵到了子宫口。  
Elsa很想释放自己，但她太贪恋Anna现在这幅诱人的模样了。抽出自己的性器，想着缓一缓劲儿再重新深入，她便只用冠头在穴口似有似无的摩擦着。  
Anna美好的穴口还是红红的，双腿因为被Elsa吊在肩膀上所以无法合拢，因为失去了肉棒的亲吻而不断吐出透明的爱液。  
下半身因为刚才激烈的交合而稍微有些肿胀与疼痛，但是情欲还是更占上风。Anna扑闪着水雾迷蒙的绿眸看着Elsa，小穴痛痒，她只想要爱抚。  
“Elsa.....”  
她或许已经完全失去神志了罢、Anna微张着小嘴，伸手勾勒着Elsa优美的薄唇。  
“进来....上我......”  
“老是在桌上对后背不好.....我们换个地方。”  
Elsa咬了咬这小妖精的耳朵，将她抱起来。  
“唔啊——”  
动作的过程中，冠头不可逃避的撞击着小穴口。这样似有似无的进入侵蚀着Anna神经，她难耐的喘息着。  
Elsa抱着人，把她放在了身后的落地窗边。  
“扶好。”  
简短的命令，暗示着说话人同样急不可耐。  
Anna双手抚上冰凉的玻璃，突如其来的寒冷让她忍不住浑身一颤。这落地窗视野极好，能够看见整个城市以南几乎全景的部分。同时，被保洁员工擦拭的一尘不染的玻璃隐约反射出了两个人正在告诉运动着的身影，Anna借着这个朦胧的影子甚至可以在脑海中想象出自己迷乱的表情，羞耻之心同步刺激自己的神经。她只觉得花穴里吞吐除了更多的蜜液，不自觉的扭动着臀部催促着身后Alpha的进入。  
Elsa揉捏着Anna两颗胀痛的珍珠，肉棒抵上穴口，完全没入、这一次她感觉到自己的性器直直戳进了子宫口，因为透过玻璃她似乎看见了Anna的小腹被顶出了疑似是她肉棒轮廓的形状。  
“啊——好涨......”  
Anna有些瑟缩了，再也收不回的泪水低低滚落。  
“好撑......Elsa.....”  
“我在，乖。”  
Elsa时轻时重的揉捏着手中的柔软，同时牢牢的固定着Anna的小身板开始用力的抽插。  
“小穴好紧.....啊.....Anna你太棒了.....”  
爱液包裹着肉棒，进去一次又带出了更多，淫靡的视觉感受让Elsa的情欲更加膨胀，她只想这么一直抽插着运动下去。现在的体位能够让Elsa的每一次冲撞都刺入最深的那一点，冠头顶着子宫，软肉紧紧吸附，一点一点的涌动按摩着肉棒，花穴一点一点的收缩，几乎要将肉棒夹断，带来了无与伦比的美妙。  
“哈.....Anna你是不是要高潮了.....夹得这么用力.....”  
“啊......嗯唔.....好舒服.....肚子、子宫好舒服......啊——”  
Anna叫喊着，小穴又一次大力的收缩。她弓起身体，甬道极具合拢，而后紧紧的咬住肉棒不松口。  
敏感的性器哪里经得起这样的吸咬，Elsa又放慢节奏缓慢抽插了几下之后，也放纵的将滚烫的液体播撒在了Omega的身体里。  
“哈啊.....哈啊.....”  
玻璃上蔓延着一行水路，打湿了地板。  
两人保持着这样的姿势，直到双方都从刚才疯狂的交欢之中回过神来。  
“啊......”  
终于从Omega生理本能的控制中脱出的Anna轻轻摇了摇头，正对上Elsa带着笑意的蓝眸。  
“——你、你笑什么啊！”  
“没什么，就是觉得Anna小姐做个诱受还挺合适。”  
“不要叫我Anna小姐！”  
Anna偏头看了看办公桌上的泥泞一片，又看了看两个人现在的姿势，立刻意识到了刚才的交合进行的是有多激烈。  
可是在自己的计划中，明明是眼前这个坏女人在下面，而自己风光无限的占据主位才对！  
气急败坏的一口腰上Elsa的肩头，Anna扭动着腰想落地。  
“嘶.....别乱动、不然我又会有反应的。”  
Elsa轻轻抽了口凉气，连忙制止住了身上人的动作。同时，仿佛是为了验证自己的话一般，她尚未完全疲软下来的肉棒轻轻在甬道里向上挑了挑。又射出了一些滚烫的精液来。幸好有成结堵着穴口，否则这样大幅度的动作一定又要漏出许多来。  
“你！”  
Anna立刻不敢动弹了——事实上在理智归位之后她立刻感受到了腰部剧烈的酸胀和下体的痛感，她生怕眼前这只大白狼再发起狠来把自己做到根本下不了地，只好干瞪着眼睛。  
“就是我，喜欢我的肉棒吗？”  
Elsa看着眼前人一副不服软的模样，忍不住想再调戏一下她。  
“不....不喜欢！”  
“嗯？你说什么？”  
伸手揉着Anna胸前的柔软，Elsa歪了歪头，在发问的同时坏心的加重了手中的力道。  
“疼......”  
Anna呻吟着，生理盐水又一次不争气的落了下来。  
“喜欢我的肉棒吗？”  
总裁大人发挥了她身为商人的占有欲望，她也用双手撑上了玻璃，耐心的等待着Anna的回答，大有一直僵持下去的意思。  
“......喜欢.......”  
Anna扭过头，红着脸支支吾吾。  
“说完整。”  
“我.....我喜欢Elsa的肉棒！”  
Elsa满意的点了点头，正准备撤身，却忽然僵住了。  
“.....怎么了？”  
“......好像、又硬了......”  
“什么？！”  
Anna一脸见了鬼的表情看着Elsa。  
“既然你喜欢，不如我们再来一次吧。”  
“等等！我不要了.....唔——”  
所有反抗的话都被霸道的总裁大人封在了口中，可怜的小助理涨红了脸，又一次瘫软在了身前人微凉的怀里。  



	16. Chapter 16

Anna在Ariel和Aurora的陪伴下勉强吃完了午餐——说实话，当她在路上看见Cathy的时候，尽管自己似乎的确没做错什么，但她就是有一种被震慑了的感觉。

——这算什么？不怒自威？所谓上等人的气场吗？

这样莫名其妙的屈服感让Anna觉得不大舒服，所以情绪一直都有点低落。

所幸半途上Belle也赶了过来，在友人们的安慰下她也释然了不少。

“Anna，你今天下午还去公司吗？”

“嗯......Elsa的衣服还在我这里，得洗干净了还回去。“

Anna想起自己貌似还把口水之类的玩意儿蹭上了那件无辜的西服，忍不住羞耻的要捂脸尖叫。

“那我们晚上去逛街，一起来吗？”

“我就算了.......这个月的开销不小，省着点花吧。”

Anna嘴上虽然这样说着，头脑中却不自觉的想起先前Cathy在人群之中款款走过的潇洒背影。

——哎。

午休的时候趁着人不多，Anna认真的在宿舍的洗衣房里将那件西服洗了又洗，甚至一下子倒光了一大半的洗衣粉。

直到自己的手快被水泡的褪一层皮，Anna才觉得这衣服差强人意。

借来社管阿姨的吹风机将衣服仔仔细细的烘干，又用熨斗平平整整的熨齐，Anna小心翼翼的把这件“脱胎换骨”的西服装进布袋里。

Elsa正趴在办公桌上午后小憩，闭着眼睛她依稀听见了轻微的脚步声。

空气中混杂了一股淡淡的巧克力清香，Elsa不禁勾起了嘴角、却没有动弹——她想看看自家小助理接下来会有什么动作。

Anna轻轻叩了叩门，而后漏出一条细缝对上那双小动物一般的绿眸向房间内张望。

似乎是发觉自家总裁大人正在休息，她接下来的动作放的更轻了。

打开门，闪身走进。Anna点着脚尖走到Elsa身边，弯着腰偷偷的欣赏着Elsa乖巧的睡颜。而后，仿佛是想到了什么，她打开布包又拿出了那件西服，展开后轻轻的盖在了Elsa的肩膀上。整个动作都很轻巧，和她平时大大咧咧的模样倒是不大相符。

Elsa的睫毛微微颤动着——明显是在装睡。但是专注于手中动作的小助理并没有发现自家老板的小心思，在做完这一系列动作之后便打算悄悄离开。

“——等等、”

“Elsa.....吵醒你了？”

在那股香甜的巧克力香味即将抽身离开的一瞬间，Elsa伸手扯住了Anna的袖口。

她依旧保持着脑袋枕靠在左手上的动作，不同的是那双魅人的蓝眸重又显现在了Anna的面前。

“没有，我刚醒。”

Elsa拽了拽Anna的袖子，示意她正对自己。

Anna乖乖照做，只是心跳开始莫名加速。

“......昨天睡得还好吗？”

“啊、嗯......谢谢你送我，衣服我已经洗好了......”

Elsa半睁着眼睛，悠悠哉哉的像极了一只午后晒太阳的慵懒的猫。她仿佛是在确定着什么似的从上到下的打量着眼前的小姑娘，而后用细微到只有自己知晓的动作轻轻点了点头。

“没事，举手之劳。”

Elsa松了手，直起上半身放松的伸了个懒腰——她的工作装昨天借给了Anna充作“抱枕”，于是今天换了一套常服。Anna很惊讶的发现原来Alpha也可以把裙装穿的美艳动人，就比如眼前的Elsa。一套酷似居家服的淡紫色长袖衣贴身显露出其身材完美的曲线。香肩半露，以及深V领口的设计都让眼前这只禁欲高冷的Alpha散发着一种别样的魅惑气场。Anna就算身为Omega，看了都有种心里痒痒的冲动。

“酒醒了没？下次别喝那么多。你真应该让你的好姐妹录几段视频给你看看，而且喝醉了人又重得很......“

“呜——”

Anna简直想一头撞墙晕死过去算了！

Elsa愉悦的看着Anna害羞的表情，也很给面子的停止了“曝光”。

“既然来上班了就好好工作。Golda这两天都不在公司，一些分发文件的任务就由你来代替。”

“Golda小姐是去医院看望总理先生了吗？”

“我让她去帮我筹备一些私人道具，时间紧张罢了。Kai等腹部伤口拆线也就可以出院，没什么大问题。”

“哦......”

因为Golda不在，所以接下来的三天Anna在公司里的生活非常充实。除了帮助Elsa解决一些边边角角的小杂活以外就是帮忙处理一些Golda的工作。既熟悉了公司各个分管部门的工作内容，也对Elsa大致的作息时间有了一定的了解。Anna还注意到Catherine这几天也一直没有来公司，本想找个机会问一问Elsa，但又害怕Elsa问起自己和她的事情，难以解释、便干脆作罢。

以及，Anna有那么几次听见了Elsa在和Golda通话。谈论的内容却是令她感觉扑朔迷离的：这又是款式模板又是尺寸大小，Elsa究竟是在让Golda帮忙筹备些什么？

只是好几次的旁敲侧击，都被Elsa要么搪塞要么转移话题给带偏了。Anna最终也没有得到什么有用的线索。

紧接着，便是周三了。

鉴于是学校一年一度的开放日，所以每个专业的学生都得到了一天的假期。从早晨开始便是各个社团自由铺张进行活动展示，这样热闹的场面会一直持续到这一天的最后。

当然，最最激动人心的自然还是夜幕降临之后，充满着浪漫与神秘气息的假面舞会。遮盖住半张脸孔的面具在旋转灯光的映衬之下增添了舞会的童话氛围，是大多数人一直都心心念念着的盛大活动，绝大部分的人都在幻想着能够在舞会上来一场浪漫的邂逅。

周三的清晨，Anna是被自己的闹钟给叫醒的。Ariel参加了舞蹈社团，在下午和晚上都有公开展演所以早早就去舞蹈房做最后的彩排。Belle则是拉着Aurora去美妆一类的社团精心梳妆打扮为夜晚的活动提前开始准备。她们三个大闲人这几天也逛遍了学校周边的每一条商业街，分别购置了专门为了舞会而准备的新衣服。

独有Anna，在周三的早晨依旧“蓬头垢面”的爬起来，迷蒙着双眼嚼着自己的头发，似乎与那种精致的气氛格格不入。她睁开眼睛，发觉友人们都已经各自离开。尽管自己先前表现出了拒绝的态度，但是她们竟然真的在这个大日子的清晨“狠下心来”没顾问自己，Anna在疑惑之余也不免涌上几分失落。

她原本是打算这一天也干脆泡在公司里帮Elsa打下手——不过某一次她一不小心说漏了嘴，而身为工作狂的总裁大人似乎并不希望让别人认为自己也会强迫下属推掉这样欢乐的大节日来陪自己“暴肝”项目，于是挑着眉爽快的放了Anna一天的假期。

——总裁大人难得这么体贴人，Anna也只好心怀感激的接受了。

但是，老实说Anna所有的期待已经在先前的种种事件中被消磨殆尽了。曾经她真的没觉得有一个响当当的出身是多么多么要紧的事情。或许也是自己从来没有踏足过上等人群的圈子吧，所谓“没有对比也就没有伤害”。但是现在，自己奇迹般的成为了大总裁的小助理，想撇清自己的干系都很困难。更何况还有一个近在咫尺的“竞争对手”——至少对方貌似是这么认为的，少不了在方方面面上变着花样来给自己施压。所以，干脆做个鸵鸟一味躲懒。惹不起还躲不起吗？

于是，“鸵鸟”Anna真的就在自己的宿舍里一边听着窗户外面不时传来的欢呼声一边刷刷手机，期间又睡了好几回短暂的回笼觉。

一直到中午，她实在实在实在是闲来无事，眼看着夜晚的活动很快就要开始，便穿了衣服来到活动场上。到处都是张灯结彩人声鼎沸的，大有刚入学时“百团大战”的风采。

“——Anna！”

很巧，Anna在人群里没走几步就遇上了正吃着三明治的Hans。

他很热情的冲Anna打了招呼，招手示意她跟上他一起走。

“——一直都没有看见你，我还以为今天你也会在公司里呢。”

“我是这么打算的，不过Elsa强烈要求我放假、也只好来了。”

“Wow，看起来总裁大人对你挺不错。”

“比我想象中的要好？至少没有像漫画小说里那么蛮不讲理的独裁。”

Anna忍不住笑了起来，上下打量着穿着一身晚礼服的Hans。

“你今天真帅气。”

“哈哈，多谢。这一身衣服花了我两个月的生活费，你知道的。”

Hans耸了耸肩，故意摆出一个搞怪般的哭丧表情。

“Oh my god，那可真是贵重。”

“舞会是我为数不多还能够接近她的方法，所以无论如何我也想试一试。”

Hans蓝色的眼睛里透露出忧郁的神色。

“你是说......Cathy？”

“是啊——”

Hans仿佛是想起了什么，歪着头看向表情有些黯淡的Anna。

“说起来，她在Arendelle做什么工作？你知道吗？”

“Umm......我不太清楚？你知道的，大公司规矩很多.......不允许随便窜楼层，而Cathy和我私下里其实也往来不多......”

Anna撩着耳边落下来的几根碎发，有些尴尬的笑着。

“所以很抱歉，不能给你有用的信息。”

“不要在意，我随便问问罢了。”

Hans很温和的笑了笑，这让Anna在稍许安心的同时亦有些落寞。

——果然，只有出身差不多的人才可以这样友好和谐的谈天吗？

——如果Hans也真的像别人认为的那样与Cathy门当户对，他还会这样温和的和我交谈吗？

越来越多的疑问充斥了Anna的脑海，她不想再继续强颜欢笑了。她或许还是应该回到自己的小床上，睡上一觉，在梦里什么恶意都不会攻击自己。她可以安安稳稳的去思考一些问题，然后度过这并不美好的一天。

远处有几个男生在冲Hans挥手，后者应了一声，有些抱歉的冲Anna笑了笑。

“Sorry，我参加的社团一会儿在晚会上有表演。我得去做准备了。”

“那很酷哦，表演加油！”

“谢谢，以及......”

Hans有些支支吾吾，连视线都偏向了不知何处。

“晚上的假面舞会，我能邀请你跳支舞吗？”

“Wait.....What？”

“我的意思是，咱们现在算是朋友了吧？不用担心，只是很普通的一支舞而已。”

“Oh，sorry，我没有那种意思......”

Anna犹豫着是不是该告诉Hans其实自己今天晚上压根儿就没打算去参加舞会，但是看见Hans一脸温柔又夹着期待的神情，她实在是没有办法说出拒绝的话。

“......当然可以......”

“太好了！那我晚上再来找你。”

Hans右手攀上Anna的肩膀，轻轻捏了捏。

“回见。”

“Bye.......”

在Hans转身离开的同时，Anna的脸上挂起了为难的表情。

两个人的交谈过后，整个白天的自由活动基本上就结束了。摆摊的学生们开始收拾东西，空出场地来为接下来的公开演出搭建舞台。

Anna想起Ariel会在公演上跳舞，便掏出手机打算发个信息看看自己的三个姐妹现在在哪里。

“Wait......What？！“

手机锁屏上，有一个未接来电。以及在这个未接来电的十分钟后，又是一条未读短信。

这两个通讯的来源者，都是同一个人。

“——老地方等你？”

Anna看着自家总裁发来的这条没头没脑的短讯，陷入了迷茫。

“......所以说，我认为公司这一次的项目从长远性来考虑并不是万全之策。如果我们未来要和Villain的制药集团合作继续发展海外的贸易，应该......”

会议室里，大圆桌上宽坐了十几个人。有人起立发言，也有人窃窃私语，交头接耳。

如果要说有人走神不专心，那也是有的。

Elsa扶着额，在心里不停的叹息。

怎么还没好你哪里来这么多废话都是些根本不可行的方案还在那里啰嗦个不停要不是看在你年纪大还坚持参会的份上早就让你退休回家歇着了......

总裁大人偷偷摸摸的心里吐槽这些老组长们慷慨激昂、滔滔不绝、没完没了、毫无价值的发言，第N次摸出手机来确认时间。

把交通问题计算进去，再拖延就赶不上学校的舞会了。

Elsa轻轻的咳嗽了一声，用眼神询问身后的Golda。

——东西准备好了没？

——Queen，您要的东西都已经放在您车子的后备箱里了。

——我要先撤，麻烦你善后。

——明白了。

“——咳。”

终于，在那个已经发言了快两个小时的人又一次打算从“公司创立至今”开始细细分析历史数据的时候，Elsa用清嗓子打断了他的下文。

“不好意思，我临时有急事。”

“不！Queen，这个问题我认为非常重要，直接关乎公司未来的立足问题！”

“站这么久一定累了，坐下来歇会儿，明天开会你继续。”

“不！Queen，这个问题早点解决公司就早一步安定......”

“是是是你说的都对具体方案先向Golda申请我先走了。”

总裁大人挥了挥手，飞快的从太妃椅上窜起来跑出了会议室——脚步欢脱，仿佛要去参加婚礼一样快乐。

会议室里的其他人大眼瞪小眼，无人说话、气氛陷入了暂时的沉寂。

“......那个、是Queen吧。“

“.......应该没错。”

“.......是不是一会儿太阳就要砸下来了？”

“......不，就算太阳砸下来、按道理Queen也不会不把会开完......”

Elsa开着超跑，导航上提醒市中心的街道已经变得拥堵起来，为了节省时间，她绕了一段远路沿着城市的边缘行驶来避开市区的红绿灯。

出发前，她打了电话给Anna。没接，她想着这个小家伙多半是在会场上狂欢着。便发了短信，想着她至少会抽点空闲来看一眼手机。

超跑一路在人烟稀少的近郊一路奔驰，尽管绕了一大圈，但的确是节省了不少时间。

至少当Elsa驱车来到那个废弃公园的时候，她的小助理还没有到场。

她下了车，又一次拨出号码。这一次，对面很快就接通了。

“Elsa？你在公园门口？”

“对，来这里。”

Elsa话音未落，就听得身后一阵急促的脚步。

勾起嘴角，总裁大人靠着车身，依旧是那身Anna怎么也看不腻的工作装，挑眉看向那匆匆跑来，面色涨红的小姑娘。

“速度挺快。”

“我刚才就快到了......你怎么在这里？”

“当然是来参加舞会的，有问题？”

“Wait......What？！”

Anna惊吓的险些跳起来，她呆呆的拿着手机、不知所措的看着Elsa。

——她为什么要来？她为什么会来？

仿佛是看出了Anna满脸的惊诧，Elsa一边走向车尾一边解释。

“某个小助理在上班时间打瞌睡，不仅打呼噜而且还说梦话。张牙舞爪的说什么‘不想一个人去舞会啊’之类的抱怨。为了让我的工作环境保持心如止水的专注氛围，又因为是我的私人秘书，所以只好由我来满足她的要求了。”

“我我我我.......”

Anna完全没有去怀疑过Elsa说的每一句话——她现在又差点被自己的羞耻心给折磨致死——天呐！Anna你可真行！上班时间还能开小差！

而且还是在Golda把自己的办公桌挪进了总裁办公室之后......这简直就是在顶风作案！

“——行了，我什么我。人都来了，你难道还准备把我赶走？”

“呜......“

Anna无力的呻吟了一声。

Elsa打开车尾的后备箱，拿出里面的一个扁平盒子。

“——过来，穿上。”

“Wait......What？”

Anna还没有平复自己的心情，便又一次迎来了第二次惊吓——好吧，这次倒是多了一份惊喜。

Elsa关起原本拉下的敞篷，打开盒子，一件崭新的晚礼裙出现在了Anna眼前。

“Elsa、这是......？”

“身为我的助理，怎么可以在这种方面被人嘲讽？这岂不是在丢我的面子。”

Elsa勾起嘴角，霸道又飒气的笑了起来。

“快点穿上，看看我的目测技术如何。”

——原来之前她那样仔细的端详自己，是在丈量衣服的尺寸吗？

Anna感觉鼻尖一阵发酸，她连忙接过盒子钻进车子里，不想让Elsa看见自己的眼泪。

欣喜，这样的惊喜让Anna无比激动。

展开礼裙，Anna很满足的赞叹着。虽说比不来那种高级制作用金丝银线薄纱亮晶点缀勾勒而成的装饰，但是手中的这件风格极简，淡雅素秀更符合Anna学生的身份。上身是清新的墨绿色，方形开领，肩头处很精细的折出皱褶，再用白色的泡泡抹衬底。胸前是四颗纽扣的标准端庄样式，腰部用同色的衣带束成蝴蝶结。自腰部将墨绿色分岭在两侧作为外衣摆、而里边则依旧选用了白色作为映衬，脚踝以上的长裙有层次的分为了三段，显然是被人精心熨烫过的裙身上不见任何一道多余的衣褶。脚踝一下，同肩处一样的泡泡底、简单而又不失活泼。与Cathy那件奢华无比的蓝裙的确是逊色几分，但是Anna穿着的效果绝对是同样出彩。墨绿色很好的凸显着穿着人活力的性格，柔软的布料恰到好处的贴合着柔嫩的肌肤。Anna脱下自己的运动衫和牛仔裤，小心翼翼的换上裙。对着车镜，有了一种身为公主的错觉。

“——好了没。”

“来了......”

Anna提着裙摆，欢悦的走到Elsa身前。

就像是每一个在未婚夫面前开心的展示自己的婚纱一般，Anna转了半圈，一脸期待的等待着Elsa的评价。

“漂亮。”

总裁大人面对自己的小助理向来都从不吝啬自己的赞美。

“还没完，扶着车。”

Elsa继续从后备箱里拿出了第二个盒子，四四方方，很明显是一个鞋盒。

Anna听话照做，一只手扶着墙，另一只依旧提着裙摆——她自己终于看见了脚上那双和这晚礼裙极不协调的运动鞋。

Elsa打开盒子，取出了一双同样崭新的墨绿色中帮舞鞋。

——我的天！Elsa难道是准备帮我换鞋吗？！

“......没选高帮，怕你扭到脚。”

Elsa完全不知道Anna此刻心脏跳动的频率究竟是有多极速——或许下一秒她随时都有可能晕过去。

总裁大人单膝跪地，拍拍自己倾斜着的腿面示意Anna脱了鞋光脚踩上来。

“不.....Elsa，还是我自己来......“

“裙摆是我叮嘱设计师亲自动手熨的，你一屁股坐下来等于白费力气。”

Elsa低着头，慢悠悠的拒绝了Anna碍于面子的请求。

没办法，Anna只好用右脚鞋尖踩住左脚的鞋跟，用力脱下自己的运动鞋。

颤颤巍巍的踏上Elsa的腿面，Anna只觉得自己的心脏要停止跳动了。

隔着袜子也能清晰的感觉到一阵冰凉的触感——Elsa的体质十分特殊，手总是冰凉冰凉的。那手掌轻轻捏着自己的脚心，轻轻的瘙痒之感像猫爪子一样挠着Anna的心，她不自知的释放着自己的信息素，咬牙忍住到嘴边的轻哼。

Elsa的动作很麻利——这一点也和小说中生活九级残废的总裁们相去甚远。Anna轻轻活动了一下僵硬了半天的脚趾，鞋子的尺码正合适。

——她到底是怎么做到光是用眼睛就能看出我脚的大小的？！

Anna觉得，Elsa说不定真的有什么魔力。

“怎么样？大小呢？”

“嗯，刚合适......”

Elsa甩了甩手，又对上Anna好奇的目光。

“......通过人的步距可以大致推算出人脚的大小。舞鞋我也选了比较柔软的鞋帮，就算有误差也不会有太问题。”

通过步距来算尺码......

Anna感觉自己的智商又一次遭受到了亿万点的伤害。

换了衣服又换了鞋，Anna已经十分满足。

然而，就在她刚准备开口发问的时候，又惊恐的看见Elsa从后备箱里摸出了一堆......似乎在理发店里常见的工具？

“Elsa......你还会理发？”

“理发不会，不过编头发我还是会的。”

Elsa在手中把玩着梳子，似乎在思索着什么、盯着Anna那一头从早上到现在还没怎么认真打理过的头发。

Anna立刻就开始后悔自己早上的颓条，有些难为情的顺了顺自己头顶的炸毛。

不一会儿，Elsa仿佛心中有了主意，走到了Anna的身后。

“站一会儿应该不会累吧？”

“啊......嗯。”

Anna羞涩的低了头，与其多问，不如继续把自己的头“埋进地里”做鸵鸟，任凭Elsa打理起自己的头发。

Elsa站在Anna的身后，眼前这个小姑娘毫无防备的把自己身为Omega最宝藏的后颈露在了自己的面前。

“......”

Elsa不自觉的舔了舔唇角，发觉自己的手在轻颤。

——冷静。

她做了两个深呼吸，专心投入到自己手上的工作里。

“——好了。”

两个人彼此无话，Elsa娴熟的操作着手中的梳子和发带，把Anna红棕色的长发盘成发髻安放在后脑勺的上部，用绿色的发带扎住。耳后头顶的位置她同样用几绺头发编成了三股式固定住、就像是过去公主们在参加宴会时的发型。搭配着身上的晚礼裙，以及Anna姣好的面容，整个人在Elsa的精心装扮下实现了一种别样的脱变。

“看看，怎么样。”

Anna瞥见Elsa终于舒展开来的眉头，就知道能让这位挑剔的总裁大人满意，效果一定是不差的。

走到车镜边，Anna都不禁为镜中的自己陶醉——这真的是我？

她有些难以置信的询问着自己。而后又给了自己肯定的回复。

心中的某一块巨石终于落了地，Anna忍不住又红了眼眶。

“Elsa......”

“不用谢。”

总裁大人一边收拾着后备箱里散落一片的工具，依旧用平淡的口吻回应。

“离舞会开始还有一段时间，人多眼杂，我先留在这儿。你小心着，别把裙子弄皱了。”

总裁大人仿佛是在躲避什么似的，快速说完后便钻进车里关上了门——也没去理会Anna的回应。

所幸，小姑娘满心的欢喜并没有被总裁大人忽冷忽热的心情影响太多。Anna又多看了几眼那跑车，以及驾驶座上的人、而后迈着小碎步离开了公园。


	17. Chapter 17

Anna提着裙摆，方才这一番“私人服务”耗费了些许时间。她从公园赶回学校，操场上露天的公演活动已经开始了。  
祈祷着自己没有错过舞蹈社团的表演，Anna一边打电话给Belle，一边小心翼翼的在拥挤的人群之间穿行。  
“——喂！Anna！”  
电话没有被接通，但是Anna老远就看见了正冲着自己招手的Belle和Aurora。  
“哇塞——Anna你可以啊！之前装的一副无所谓的样子，现在这样盛装出场、啧啧啧，不错不错，我们家Anna很有公主范儿嘛~”  
Belle浮夸的张大了嘴，走到Anna身边帮她一起提着裙摆。  
“看这一身新装，Anna，是哪个有品位的人帮你挑的？”  
Aurora也很配合的夸赞着，Anna本就不算矮，穿上了中帮的鞋、脖颈优美，露出的锁骨精致，让她整个人的气场都变得高扬了起来。  
“让我来猜猜，一定是你的总裁大人对不对~”  
“去去去，什么‘我的’啊！”  
Anna红了脸，娇羞地嗔怪道——回想起Elsa为自己梳妆打扮，她又一次感觉自己的心跳如雷。  
“哎，要我说Anna你实在是太幸运了！遇上了这么温柔的总裁，而且她对你也很上心！”  
Belle深有感触的点了点头，当真装出了一副羡慕惊喜又欣慰的模样。  
“这么好的总裁大人，你可一定要好好把握机会！”  
“什么机会不机会的，她只是看在我是她的助理的面子上多点照顾而已......”  
“呸呸呸！用这种理由来搪塞你良心不疼吗！”  
Belle冲Anna吐了吐舌头，又做了个鬼脸。  
“你随便找一个总裁，问问是怎么对待自己秘书的，能找到一个和你家总裁大人一样温柔贴心的就算我刚才的话全都是瞎掰！”  
“Belle......”  
Anna面色涨红，极力想要制止友人愈发放肆的言论——怎么可能，她想着、Elsa和我可是两个世界的人啊。  
“——行了Belle，没看见人家Anna很为难吗。一会儿就到Ariel的节目了，你歇会儿吧。”  
Aurora依旧很理智的出来控制了局面，她担心再说下去Belle就会把自己偷偷联络总裁大人的事情给说漏嘴，到时候可就难以收拾了。  
  
静下来看节目，三个人的注意力又立刻被那光鲜亮丽的舞台所吸引。每一个节目都是经过精心编排又重重筛选所最后入围的，自然是不容易错过。舞蹈社表演时三个人都看见了Ariel，而那小姑娘也一眼在人群中看见了自己的三个好友，四个死党用眼神相互鼓励，节目很圆满的落了幕。  
以及，Anna也看见了Hans。他的个头放在一堆大男孩里面都是十分高挑的。Anna先前还不知道他参加的是戏剧社团——那一向都是女生做主场的地方。但是Hans凭借身材与外表，温柔的谈吐与绅士的礼貌赢得了自己的一个角色。戏剧社这一回演出的是大家喜闻乐见的童话《灰姑娘》。传说午夜十二点，魔法消散之前，美丽的灰姑娘与王子翩然起舞，情有所钟。Anna看的很认真，她入神的看着Hans所扮演的王子与灰姑娘舞蹈着，竟然在脑海中不由自主的幻想起自己与Elsa共舞时的情景。  
——等等，Anna你在想什么呢！  
意识到自己又在对着Elsa犯花痴，Anna红着脸连忙摇了摇头。  
在谢幕的时候，Anna发现Hans也在看向自己。他似乎对于自己焕然一新的新形象十分欣赏，还悄悄的冲自己眨了眨眼。  
戏剧社团的节目已经算是末尾的压轴戏码了，毕竟完整的演出一场话剧需要比较长的一段时间。在那之后便是抽奖环节和表彰在公演上贡献力量的员工们。Anna她们想去后台先迎接着Ariel——她也是被表彰的人之一，便一起来到了候场。  
正好，在后台看见了换下演出服的Ariel。  
“Anna！我的天啊，你今晚好漂亮！”  
“谢谢，Ariel，你的舞蹈也很棒。”  
互相赞叹着，四个人欢声笑语，围绕着Anna的新衣服和Ariel的节目又闲谈了一阵。  
闭幕式后，操场上的学生们都各自散去。不少人都跑向校门口，去迎接自己非本校的舞伴——多半是恋人，这也是校园一日开放的福利之一。  
“我们先去礼堂吗？这个时候应该已经有不少人到场了。”  
“正好肚子也饿了，不知道今天晚上有没有吃货俱乐部的祖传蛋糕吃——”  
Belle她们正七嘴八舌的谈论着一会儿的活动，却发现Anna一直没有参与话题讨论。她仿佛是在期待什么似的一直盯着校门口看，表情复杂的看着一对对组合好了的情侣们相互依偎着向礼拜堂的方向走。  
Belle、Ariel和Aurora三个人默契的对视一眼——她们该先行撤退了。   
“Anna，我们先走啦！”  
“诶？那我也......”  
“你还有要等的人不是吗？到了礼堂记得和我们发短信！”  
Belle伸手各自勾住Ariel和Aurora的脖子，笑嘻嘻的冲Anna比了个V字手势。  
Belle......  
被好友的贴心着实感动了一把的Anna抽了抽鼻子，立刻提着裙子向校门口跑去。  
  
Anna走后，Elsa虚脱般的把自己的头搁在方向盘上，闭着眼睛，不时吞咽着唾液。  
脑海里还是那只Omega诱人的脖颈，还有后颈上那一小块粗糙的凸起......  
——不行，不行，冷静下来......  
Elsa喘了一气，抬起波澜起伏的眼眸，打算下车去继续自己的工作。  
——然后，她就瞥见了那个粗枝大叶的小助理脱下后随手丢在自己车上的衣裤。  
看着那衣服,Elsa仿佛已经嗅到了自己无意识中一直在追寻着的巧克力气息。  
鬼使神差的伸过手，Elsa将那运动衫捡起。  
因为是贴身的衣物，所以只是将其放到自己面前轻嗅，主人浓郁的信息素便萦绕在自己的周围。  
仿佛是得到了解脱一般长舒一气，Elsa微微闭上眼睛。  
——不对，自己这么做怎么感觉像痴汉一样？  
被理智瞬间刺激的头脑清醒了过来，Elsa仿佛是羞于自己方才的动作一般红了脸。  
把那运动衫与牛仔裤叠整齐了放在车后座，Elsa忍耐着小腹的燥热，给自己注射了一支抑制剂。  
——只是......生理本能而已。  
待抑制剂在身体里缓缓生效，Elsa忍不住后仰在座椅上轻喘着。  
——只是正常的Alpha遇上Omega的反应而已。  
反复告诉自己要冷静，要克制，Elsa忍不住泛起了苦笑。  
活塞被推到了底部，Elsa又拿起另一支。  
“哈......哈啊......”  
呼吸终于慢慢的趋于平稳。Elsa揉了揉自己的太阳穴，下车从后备箱里拿出了最后一个盒子。  
  
Anna反复看着手机上的时间，目光焦急的搜索着门口的一片区域。人潮已经从一开始的密集逐渐变得稀疏，到现在，只不时有那么一两个人向校园走来。  
Anna想，Elsa如果答应了会参加舞会，那她就一定会来。其实这样笃定的坚信是没有任何依据的，但是Anna还是选择相信，并且一直站在那里等待着那个身影的到来。  
结果，没等来自家总裁，倒是惹来了一个麻烦的人物。  
“——哟，这不是Anna嘛？”  
“Cathy......”  
依旧是那一天亮晶晶的深蓝色裙纱，Cathy在四个保安一样的黑衣人物的簇拥下扭着腰向学校走来。她在来的途中就听不少学生说有一个打扮得像公主一样的女生怎么怎么夺人眼球，却万万没想到竟然会是这个家伙。  
不过，是Anna，这倒又让Cathy安心了许多。她清楚Anna的背景，不会对自己目前的地位造成任何的威胁。比起半路杀出一个有权有势的人物来，不如只是让她惊叹于灰头土脸的灰姑娘会在某种魔法的帮助下摇身变成一个晚上的公主。  
但是，她依旧是中心，她依旧是众人视线的焦点。没有人可以和她争夺这样的地位，她也绝对不会允许有人来和她争抢。  
在一个人自认为最得意风光的时候打压她，才是刀刀戳心的好把戏。  
于是，Cathy踩着她的高跟鞋，慢慢在Anna身边经过。  
“——就算你今天这样耀眼又有什么用？在我身边，你永远都没有机会大放你的光彩——当然，我也不会给你这种机会。  
“不要以为你在公司的地位比我高就可以在方方面面都超越我，不可能。”  
Cathy舔了舔嘴唇，仿佛是觉得力道不够大一般，她在经过Anna身边的时候稍稍停了下来。  
“——如果你真的要来挑战我的底线，看见我身后的四个保镖了吗？他们都是我爸爸精挑细选出来的打手，他们中的任何一个只要动一动手指，就能轻而易举的折断你的骨头。”  
Anna面色瞬间变得煞白——更多是出于恐惧。她僵直在原地，听着Cathy高跟鞋的声音越来越远，膝盖一软险些直接跪坐在地上。  
“——Anna？”  
就在Anna忍不住要哭出来的时候，耳畔响起了自己心心念念着的清冷女声。  
“Elsa——”  
这声淡淡的呼唤似乎抚平了Anna所有的委屈和不平。她哽咽着声音看着从校门外缓缓走进的Elsa，原本铁青的脸色在看见那人同样盛装而来的瞬间又些许泛了红。  
Elsa换下了她那身日常的工作西服，穿上了一件用金丝绣着图样的黑色燕尾服。从领口开始，一直到腰侧，对称的纹路显得她看上去干练而有条理。风雅之余不失端庄。她的袖口上也绣着金线，Anna并不是很懂服装设计方面的学问，这金线所绣成的纹路在她看来大约是一个扑克中黑桃的样式。  
——扑克？  
Anna回想起了Belle曾经给自己做过的占卜，脸一下子又发起了烧。  
——只是巧合吗？  
她不知道。  
在Anna的视野中就算自己穿了中帮的舞鞋，Elsa似乎还是比她高出一点儿。目光下移，她才发现Elsa正踩着一双黑白色的尖头皮靴，白色为底，鞋尖用黑色渲染。和身上的礼服形成了很好的色调搭配。Anna不禁在内心赞叹着Elsa在衣着方面极高的品味，也在羡慕Elsa像个“衣服架子”，穿什么样的衣服都是极好看的。  
依旧是熟悉的鱼骨辫，Elsa将它放在身前，身姿笔挺，步伐笔直，放在过去不是王子就是郡主。风流卓尔，就这样出现在了Anna的面前。  
“久等。”  
“也没有、等很久......”  
Anna莫名其妙的心虚了起来，目光躲闪着不敢与Elsa对视。  
疑惑着自己难得这么装扮，自家小助理竟然没有像往常一样盯着自己犯罪般的瞅。Elsa便多看了她几眼，很自然的发现了Anna有些泛红的眼眶。  
“怎么了？”  
“......没什么啊。"  
“骗不了我，说。”  
Elsa看见Anna强颜欢笑的面容，眼底闪过一丝愠色。 她四下看了看，拉着Anna的手走到了路灯光线照射不到的一处角落阴影中。  
“我......”  
Anna扭过头，躲开Elsa拷问般的目光。  
“只是和Cathy说了几句话而已.....没什么、真的。”  
“又是她？”  
Elsa在心里叹息，她现在都害怕听见这个名字，因为准没什么好事。  
真是比她父亲还难缠......  
无声的抱怨着，Elsa抬手轻轻刮了刮Anna的眼角。  
“不哭了，哭了会很难看。”  
“嗯......"  
Anna受宠若惊，诚惶诚恐的享受着Elsa的温柔。  
“她和你说什么？又炫耀自己的衣服？”  
“没有.....她只是警告我不要抢她的风头......”  
“哼——”  
Elsa冷哼一声，眼神里透露出不屑的意味来。  
“她说不争就不争？真当自己是女王了。”  
“Elsa.....？”  
Anna看见自家总裁的嘴角带起了一丝痞痞的微笑，心中警铃大作。她总感觉Elsa每次这么笑着，就是预备着使坏。  
“放心。我在，她不敢放肆。”  
“我明白......时间快到了，我们赶紧去礼堂......”  
“——等一下。”  
Elsa抓住Anna的手，把那转身欲离的小姑娘重新拉到自己的面前。  
湛蓝的眸子锁定了Anna伴随着呼吸规律起伏的精致锁骨，Elsa感觉自己的小腹又开始叫嚣了起来。  
“还有一样东西。”  
“什么......唔啊——”  
Elsa双手各自抓住了Anna的左手手腕，俯首轻吻上了她美丽锁骨。  
——天呐，我们是在做什么？！  
——这还在公共场合！  
Anna觉得自己的脑袋“嗡”的一声炸开了锅。她的双手被禁锢着无法反抗，只能努力隐忍着自己的喘息。  
Elsa用舌尖勾勒着Anna锁骨的轮廓，埋在她的脖颈间细细的品尝着巧克力的美味。待润湿了那两块可爱的凸起之后，白狼露出自己的尖牙，开始温柔的啃食起小绵羊诱人的锁骨。  
“嗯~不.....Elsa.......“  
不得不说，温热的小舌与微凉的唇，交替着给Anna带来绝妙的触感。她同时也嗅到了Alpha醉人的清酒气息，从未经世事的下体躁动着，底裤也被濡湿。  
空气被二人的信息素搅动着，Elsa在啃啮中夹着亲吻，用津液滋润着细嫩的肌肤。薄唇与肌肤相亲，不时发出细微的水声。  
知道Elsa发觉自己的下半身开始不安分的有了挺立起来的意思时，立刻自制的放开了Anna。  
“——好了。”  
Elsa微微歪过头，让细碎的月光照射在Anna颈下的部分——锁骨上留下了斑斑点点细微的咬痕，Elsa的力道放得很轻，除非是凑近了细看否则根本不会被发现。晶莹的液体在微弱的月光下时隐时现，就像是那美丽的脖颈上戴了一条既不过分奢华也不会因为太朴素而失了色泽的项链。  
Anna在害羞之余也完全被吓傻了，举着手不知所措，只好红着脸瞪着Elsa。  
“就这样，不许擦。”  
满意于自己突发奇想的杰作，提前警告后，Elsa走出了阴影的角落。  
一只手覆在腹前，Elsa回头，潇洒的笑了笑。  
“让我们来一个震惊四座的入场吧，公主殿下。”  
  



	18. Chapter 18

Belle、Ariel和Aurora在大堂里等待了很久，却始终没有看见Anna的身影。Belle反反复复的拿出手机来确认有无讯息，逐渐从焦急开始变成忧虑不安。

尤其是在她们看见趾高气昂的Cathy在四个黑色西服黑墨镜的肌肉猛男的拥护下翘首弄姿的走进会场内时，三人都开始紧张了起来。她的脸上戴着一张只遮住了左半张面孔的半面具——显然是根本没有任何遮蔽的作用，她的出场是不见神秘而启调极高的。Cathy对保持新鲜感没有任何兴趣，相比之下她更希望每个人都能看着自己，这面具也不过是她用来装扮的道具罢了。她的到场已经算迟了，因为负责奏乐的音乐社团的学生已经摆好架子鼓、大提琴、钢琴之类的乐器，在场的人都戴上了在会场入口处分放的假面，舞会算得上是正式开始了。

“Anna怎么还不来？”

“谁知道.....”

Belle又开始坐不住了，拉着Ariel就想往门外冲。

这个时候，人群之中突然爆出了一阵惊呼。

“——Anna？”

在人们的窃窃私语声中，有两个光彩夺目的人慢慢从门外走进。个头较高的那一位一席雍容的黑色燕尾服，淡金色的长发扎成鱼骨辫放在脖颈边，被大厅上空的水晶吊灯映射出了熠熠闪光。她的面具同样与众人不大相同，黑色镂空的蝴蝶纹半面遮挡住了她精制面容的上半部分。不过因为是镂空设计，加之她几乎人尽皆知的身份，同样很快被人认了出来。她的唇角似有似无的一丝笑意放柔了整个人凌厉的气场。左手自然放在左腿侧，右手轻轻的握成空心拳放在腹前，身边的人用左手勾着她的臂弯，红棕色的长发被人细心的盘成一丝不乱的发髻，身上墨绿衬白底的长裙衬出了其白皙的肌肤。小巧的舞鞋伴随着皮靴的步伐缓缓迈步前进，而那个儿头稍矮的人脸颊绯红，绿眸紧张的四处打转。在灯光播撒的金粉之下，最显眼的还是那水色温润的胸口上部分——灯光下有微光闪烁着，就像是带着一条名贵的钻石项链，却也不会遮掩本人活泼灵巧如小兽一般的青嫩。相比这先前比较大胆的二位，她的面具明显保守了许多。白面遮掩，面具的边缘用晶亮点缀。右耳上部还用白色绒毛与轻纱结底成花，看起来更加高雅端庄。

“——是Anna......和总裁大人！她终于来了！”

Belle看见了自家友人在那位大人的守护之下，在所有人羡慕的眼神之中慢慢走进来，就像是一位小公主一样，突然就觉得自己实在是太伟大了、能够把这两个人凑到一块儿去，给自己颁发一个“感动世界年度好红娘”的称号也不为过。

第一次这样出现在大众的视线里，Anna只觉得浑身都不自在。她的每一步都走的战战兢兢、充满犹豫。相比之下，总裁大人就显得轻松自如许多。Elsa稳稳的架着自己的胳膊，好让身边的人放心的把全部的重心都交给她。走出的脚步放的很缓慢，这样就能保证Anna的每一步都踩在自己的身边。

其他学生的注意力瞬间就被这两个人给吸引了，绝大多数学生都认出了Elsa，但是Anna，除了她素来交往的人以外，作为一个惹眼的新人物很快成为了议论的热点。不少人拿出手机拍照，也有人冲她们吹着口哨。

“Elsa、我......”

“不要到处看，保持微笑。”

“......嗯，去Belle她们那里。”

Anna悄悄为Elsa指了指方向，后者不再应声，而是轻轻捏了捏她的手示意方向的改变。

——要给人以无懈可击的完美默契。

Elsa想，既然自己已经大费周章的做到了这一步，那就一定要帮助Anna彻底打破她现在微妙的处境。Cathy尚且是自己也无法随便动的人物，但是她可以控制大众媒体的舆论导向、让Anna以“与总裁十分亲近的对象”的这样一种人设出现在所有人的视野中，量她Cathy再怎么嚣张，处处刁难Anna也会难逃众人口舌。

终于走到了张开手迎接着自己的Belle她们身边，Anna如释重负般倒在了Belle的怀里。

乐曲的声音开始奏响，舞会正式开始了。围观的人群一边交头接耳，一边散开到四周的餐桌边让开了中央的“舞池区域”。

Belle发觉Elsa正在看自己，很感激的冲她点了点头。

Elsa勾起嘴角，摇头表示无妨。

“——Anna？别瘫在这儿了，去跳舞吗？”

“才不要、我都快紧张死了......”

Anna到现在心脏还在扑通扑通跳个不停，赖在Belle身上直哼哼。

Belle没办法，只好贴上友人的耳朵、小声提醒。

“你再不起来，总裁大人就要和别人去跳舞了”

——Wait......What？！

Anna瞬间睁大了双眼，整理着自己的裙摆，低着头向Elsa身边悄悄挪去。

总裁大人斜靠着堂柱，手中不知何时多了一杯橙汁。

看见自家小助理终于想起自己的存在，总裁大人呷了一口果汁，却咽不回嘴角的上扬。

“来跳舞吗？”

“嗯......”

Elsa放下自己的杯子，绅士的向Anna伸手。

“小公主请。”

又一次听见了这样亲密的称呼，Anna的脸一直红到了耳朵根。她原本只是认为Elsa把它当做玩笑一样来叫，谁能想到后者大有把它作为“小笨蛋”、“小助理”之流的替代的意思。

小心翼翼的把自己的温暖的手放在Elsa微凉的手心里，她轻轻的笑了笑，用另一只手扶上Anna的腰肢。

在一个乐章短暂的停顿中，Elsa带着Anna与其他学生一起加入了这美好的乐章里。显然，她们两个人的加入带动了更多人共舞。舞池由空旷逐渐被人群覆盖。无不是成双成对的大学生们，而Elsa作为一个大总裁，却很自然的融入其中。Anna想，这大约和Elsa那张俊秀的面容有分不开的关系。唯独现在，Elsa在她眼中比起总裁更像是同校的一名学生；唯独现在，Anna觉得自己和Elsa的距离很近；唯独现在，那一直苦苦纠缠着自己的犹豫与违和不再开口，噤声欣赏着二人的共舞。

Anna并不算擅长舞蹈，但Elsa却是一位技巧娴熟的舞蹈家。她扣着Anna的手，领着她翩然起舞。扶着她侧腰的手微凉，却能给人以安全感。Anna从来没有感觉到跳舞原来是这样美好的一件事情。

“——Anna、”

“嗯？”

“......别踩我的脚。”

“Oh，sorry.....”

总裁大人的眼中满是笑意，甚至夹带着些许.....宠溺的意味？她似乎并不是真的意在提醒Anna又一次踩上了自己的靴子，她只是想逗弄眼前的人，看看她羞涩又气恼的可爱模样。

现在，总裁大人终于发觉“Anna”这样的发音是及其美好的。仿佛是世界上最美味的巧克力，又仿佛是眼前这个乐天灿烂的小太阳。

目光流转，目光停驻。

在灯光的照射下，Elsa瞳孔原本的星空蓝逐渐变得深邃而迷蒙。Anna呆呆的注视着那对美丽的眸子，在其中看见了自己的身影。

空气逐渐变的甜腻起来，是巧克力与清酒混合的产物。

与她旋转，与她共舞。

就在Anna觉得自己快醉倒在Elsa的信息素中之时，一曲终了。

躁动的空气逐渐平静了下来，一如悸动不已的心脏。

Elsa仿佛触电般的突然松开了Anna的手，面色有些僵硬。

“Elsa？”

“没事......休息一下吧。”

Elsa后退两步，也不知是有意无意的拉开了两个人之间的距离。

清酒的气息逐渐变淡了，Anna想去靠近Elsa，可是那种距离感又让自己畏缩。

两个人沉默的走到了一侧，让开了依旧人头攒动的舞池。但是不比方才的亲近，气氛登时些许尴尬了起来。

Elsa的唇角没了笑容，整个人的气场也变得不友好了起来。Anna站在一边，感觉温度也骤然降了许多。

有许多人一直都在关注着这两个人，不少独行的学生看见她们中场的休息，都企图上前去邀请其中的一位共舞。有趣的是，多数女生们的目标都是Elsa，而相对的、Anna也被大部分的男生们所关注。

“——Belle，为什么总裁大人和Anna不继续跳舞了？”

戴着卡通人鱼面具的Ariel也发觉了Anna脸上的表情不对，担心的看向戴着野兽面的Belle。

“不知道......总裁大人看起来好像不太高兴？”

Belle又看向了戴着南瓜鬼面的Aurora。

“其他我不太明白，不过如果你俩在担心Anna或是总裁大人会被其他人抢走，那大概是不可能的。”

Aurora无奈的用眼神示意Belle和Ariel看向那两个人。

果然，许多一直徘徊在她们周围的看客始终都没有敢上前搭话的人。

“——啊、是总裁大人啊......”

Belle终于发觉了这其中的关窍，忍不住苦笑起来。

Elsa扶着脸上的面具，锐利的眼神却一直在下意识的观察着周遭的一举一动。她显然看出来了那些目光一直往这边瞟的人想要干什么。

这会儿咱们睿智的总裁大人倒是真陷入了自己思维的一个死胡同里了，她已经拿捏不准自己对于身边那个笨蛋的看法到底是什么。

初衷是什么？是那个时候在咖啡厅里遇见的时候觉得这个小姑娘很傻，但却依旧令人不可思议的单纯吗？或许是这样的天真让自己在意，亦或是她一如其人的甜醇巧克力气息在扰乱自己的思绪吗？

——这只是生理本能。

一直都如此来向自己作出解释的总裁大人，突然觉得这样的说明根本就说服不了自己。

这只是生理本能吗？那为什么不用Alpha对待Omega的方式来对待她？一夜情？或是单纯的肉体关系？身为总裁，又是一只Alpha，这样的关系实在是太平常不过。

Elsa用力闭上眼睛，仿佛是想要甩出什么不好的思绪一样摇着头。

不行，那样不对。

但是她也没想过要去标记Anna。从来没有这样的想法。在她的认知里，或者说以她的原则来说，对待Anna应当最多是以觉得有趣而接触为由。

为什么事情的发展会超出自己的掌控范围呢。

当Elsa发觉自己总是不自觉的有一种将Anna捆绑在自己身边的冲动时，她曾经一度不以为意。想着只是自己商人身份的使然，这样的占有欲望只要不去理会渐渐也就淡退了。

但是当她听Belle说起Anna因为成为助理而被Cathy欺负的时候，内心的无名之火烧得Elsa心慌意乱。

怎么了，只是一个下属啊。你在想些什么，你为什么要那么在意啊。

Kai试问过，她对于Anna到底是如何定位的。

“只是一个员工而已。”，这是她当时的回答。

Golda也曾经笑谈过，说她作为总裁对于助手太过温柔。

如果换作当下再来问她相同的问题，或许Elsa的回答不会改变。但是她绝对无法做到像最初那样果断的回应。又或是别人来做自己的小助手，或许Elsa根本无心去关注她的点滴。

为什么呢？

当Elsa试图去躲开Anna的时候，才发现自己根本无路可退。每天习惯性的听她抱怨而耐心开导，看她瞌睡又不忍心打扰。对于她时不时的脸红炸毛上了瘾一般的去调戏，以及愈发迷恋着她的气息。

——这只是自己身为一只Alpha对于优秀Omega本能的渴望而已。

那么，为什么要“明知故犯”？

知道她是Omega，而自己并不想去做出格的事情，为什么还要破格让她做私人的助理，为什么要把她的办公室放在自己视线可及的范围之内？

Elsa瞥见Anna的盛装打扮，脑中最强烈的念头就是亲吻她精致的锁骨。

二人翩然起舞时，Elsa只想靠近一点，再多靠近一点身前活泼的俏影。

故作正经的称呼她“公主殿下”，心甘情愿的从万众瞩目的总裁成为她的骑士。

——你到底想干什么？

这样的念头太过疯狂了，Elsa不得不把它们摒弃脑后。

但是，松开Anna的细腰，Elsa感觉全身都开始不安定了起来。

——你还没发现自己已经沉溺在深海之中了吗？

她看见那些想来邀舞的人，很自然的联想着自己精心装扮的小公主会在别人的怀抱里旋转起舞。

光是如此这般设想，Elsa的脸就已经冷到足够杀人。于是所有怀着这样想法的人，通通被吓退了回去。

她很气恼做事抉择一向雷厉风行的自己会这样优柔寡断，她也很不甘于自己这样的怯懦。

但是她也不想去疏远Anna，因为她知道自己的小助理会因为这样而内心受伤难过。

所以，她逃走了。

她放开了对她的束缚。

然而她的自尊不容许她的小公主再被其他人欣赏。

——真是自私的家伙。

她在心中如此睥睨着自己。

不想放手，也不想被约束。她身在矛盾的无底洞里无法动弹。

Anna觉得自己再不活动一下僵硬的四肢，她可能会被身边那位大人的气场给冻死。

她是很欣喜的，心脏也还在狂跳着。

只是正因为这一切都太过美好，她才会担心着脆弱的易逝。

她不知道自己该如何去面对Elsa的忽冷又忽热，她也不明白自己到底应该与她保持怎样的关系。

她是真正的总裁，而你只是一个存在于她魔力之中的公主。

上流人物的心思你又能知道多少，现实就是大多数美好的幻想都不可能实现。

和童话故事不一样啊，你在期待着什么。

或许她今天的到来以及所作的一切，都只是一时兴趣的产物罢了。

所谓的上等人，不都有这样的特权吗。

——可是我相信她不会。

Anna无论如何都不想去相信Elsa是和Cathy一类的人。

就算她像现在这样又把自己装在了冰冷的围墙里，她也想去靠近她，再多一点。

就算你没有牵住我的手，我也不会离开你。

除非，你希望如此。

Hans已经在她们的周围观望了好久。那总裁的眼刀当真是够狠的，到现在都没人敢出手。

但是他不一样，Hans想、Anna一定会接受他的邀请。

想着，Hans深吸一口气，脸上依旧是那一副再绅士不过的微笑行头。

你可以的。

迈开脚步向Anna走去，Hans甚至感觉到了周遭的温度在逐渐降低。

其他人一脸目送烈士的神情在跟随着自己，被关注的感觉让Hans没来由的多了几分表现欲。

“——Anna，按照约定，我来了。”

他将右手按在左胸口，绅士的鞠了一躬。

“Hans、”

Anna有些为难的撩了撩头发，目光不时瞥向身边的Elsa。

“去吧，我有点头疼。”

Elsa皱着眉头，嘴上说着应允的话，目光却仿佛要把Hans瞪出一个大窟窿来。

真是个口是心非的总裁。

Hans在心里笑着，以一副胜利者的姿态拉起Anna的手。

“Elsa.....”

Anna轻轻的唤了一声，却没有得到任何的回应。

Elsa微微偏过头，躲开了Anna的目光。

Hans关注着这两人不自然的互动，脸上的笑容不变。

“很荣幸能邀请到如此美丽的小姐与我共舞。”

“额、我也是......你也很帅气。”

“可远远没有总裁帅哦。”

“哈哈，你别开玩笑了......”

Anna并不希望自己和Elsa之间的小摩擦会惹得其他人也不愉快。她轻轻的搭上Hans的肩膀，两人走进舞池。

Hans的舞技也很不错，男人宽阔的肩膀同样让Anna获得不少安全感。

“没想到你会带着总裁一起来。”

“啊.....哈哈......”

Anna不知道该如何回应Hans的话，只好有些尴尬的笑着。因为她知道Hans一直都很憧憬着Arendelle，他会认为自己今天和Elsa一起到来是在炫耀吗？

Anna很担心会因此而像Cathy对自己的冷面一样失去了Hans这个挺合拍的好友，便小心翼翼的躲过了所有关于公司之类的话题。

Hans大约也明白了Anna一直躲闪不多话的意图，爽朗的笑了笑、而后不再多话，专心的为Anna的每一次旋转提供有力的支撑。

他们从舞池的外圈逐渐过渡到了圈内，自由的漫步着。Anna发现自己若是一直待在原地就很容易踩到对方的脚，于是Hans一直用小碎步带着Anna转圈。

跳着，Anna总是想偷偷去看Elsa在哪里。她有没有和别人跳舞？

万一，她也和别人跳了舞怎么办......

光是这么想想，Anna就已经足够的失落了。Elsa会不会因为自己推脱不掉的舞蹈而生气呢？

两个人旋转到了大厅的中央，Hans领口上的小勋章被灯光照射，反射出了耀眼的光。

只是下一瞬间，这样的光芒蓦地消失了。

Anna只觉得眼前一黑，在一片惊呼声中她仿佛听见了Elsa的声音。

然后， 自己跌入了一个微凉的怀抱里。

Cathy觉得自己现在的脸色一定很难看。

本来应该是属于她的赞美与关注，全都没有了。

是Anna的，又全部都变成她的了！

她竟然哄着总裁大人来这里，还和她跳舞......

真是个狠角色啊，看来自己之前真的是小瞧她了。

但是，如果是Anna，那么自己的手段就很自由了。

比如现在，她竟然又和Hans搭上了话，真是一个好机会。幸运的话可以一下子除掉两个自己看不顺眼的人，也不会伤害到总裁大人。

Cathy觉得自己现在的笑容一定很猖狂，因为这一回、她一定不会再输给Anna。

“——做掉她。“

Cathy摘了自己的面具，冲身后的一个打手小声指令。

“悄悄的，别被人发现了。”

Elsa觉得自己简直是在自讨没趣。

要你刚才不理人家，现在好了、被人抢走了。

那是个什么人，竟然无视自己的威压？

真是头疼......

Elsa叹了一口气，视线在周围的环境与Anna身上来回游走。

角落里似乎有一个黑衣人，从刚才开始就站在那里。他似乎也从来没跳过舞。

Elsa眯起了眼睛，发现Cathy的身边也跟了三个这样穿着打扮的人。

她突然有了一种很不好的预感，连忙回头开始迅速锁定Anna的位置。

她终于发现了她的目标。

同时，在一声金属断裂的声响之后，整个厅堂陷入了一片黑暗。

“——Anna！”

大厅中央的吊灯突然落了下来，正巧就在Anna和Hans的头顶。一片黑暗之中学生们的抱怨此起彼伏，时不时有“别踩我的脚！”“别挤我！”这样的骂声出现。

当Anna回过神来的时候，她又嗅到了那阵清酒的味道。

“——Wait.....what？”

她突然就意识到，正怀拥着自己的人是Elsa。

“有没有受伤？”

Elsa的声音听起来很紧张，奇迹般的、Anna的内心突然就安稳了下来。

“我没事.....可能是吊灯太老旧了。”

“......”

Elsa没有应声，Anna也不敢乱动，只好乖乖的享受着Elsa的怀抱。

黑暗中亮起了许多微光，学生们都在用手机照明，以免再误伤别人。

或许是门口的守卫听见了这骚乱，不一会儿就有三个提着大手电的警卫跑进了厅堂内。

总算是有人开始维持秩序，Anna突然发现Hans没了声音。

“Elsa、Hans呢？”

“没注意......”

Anna拿出手机，打开内置手电。光亮之下，她似乎看见了红色的液体。

“Hans？！”

“.....Anna、我没事。”

Hans刚刚才从地上爬起来，摸着后脑，一脸忍痛的神情。他的右手压在了地上碎了满地的玻璃碎片上，衣服也被划破了、伤口正流着血。

“还说没事？你在流血！”

“真的没事，你没有受伤就好。我本来想着推开你自己扑到另一边的，结果没控制好力道，滑了一跤。”

Hans很温柔的冲Anna笑了笑，垂着右手慢慢站了起来。

“你是为了救我吗....实在是太对不起了！”

“不用道歉，幸好有总裁在。”

Hans冲Elsa点了点头，后者却皱起了眉，带着敌意盯着他向安保人员走去的高大背影。

保安们拎着几个大手电照亮了堂内的环境，地上碎了满地的水晶吊灯慢慢被他们拉走了。

Elsa借着电筒的光寻找着之前在角落里的黑衣人，却发现Cathy已经不见了身影。

她几乎立刻就断定了这吊灯的坠落一定不是意外事故，一定是那四个打手中的一个，开枪打落了吊灯。只要装上消声器，在这么嘈杂的环境里应该不会被发现。

胆子不小啊，竟然敢在这么多人面前伤人。

Elsa开始检讨自己终究还是小看了这个家伙，没想到Villain竟然宠出了这么一个蛮横的大小姐。

这样下去，Anna以后的日常只怕是会不得安生了。

在脑中盘算着该怎么排除这个大隐患，Elsa一时没发现许多人在冲着自己与脸色涨红的Anna指指点点。

“Elsa.....Elsa！”

Anna有些难为情的在Elsa的怀里扭动着，直到她又喊了好几声，那总裁大人才反映了过来自己一直都紧紧抱着Anna。

“.....抱歉。”

同时发觉自己又开始不自觉的关注着Anna，Elsa在内心懊恼着，故作淡定的放下了自己的手。

“这样子舞会一定没办法继续了，回去吧。”

“嗯.....嘶——”

“Anna？！”

Anna迈了脚步，却立刻露出了痛苦的表情，险些就又要摔倒，最后又倒在了刚刚才分离的Elsa的怀里。

“怎么了？”

“好像.....扭到脚了.....”

Anna没怎么穿过舞鞋，刚才被猛地一下拽走，大概一下子用力过猛而扭到了脚踝。

Elsa的眼底闪过一丝自责与心疼，小心的扶过Anna的手。

“带你去医院。”

“不用不用、只是普通的扭伤而已、回宿舍喷点药......就好了......吧。”

Anna说着说着就没声音了，因为Elsa的脸彻底黑了下来。

再也不敢开口，Anna任凭Elsa搀扶着自己慢慢走到了停在门口的车边。

坐上车，Anna长舒一气，疲惫涌上心头。

“......累了就睡会儿，我在。”

“嗯......”

Elsa把车速方得很慢，好减少车身的颠簸。

“谢谢你，Elsa......”

“......嗯。”

身边的人似乎已经迷迷糊糊的睡着了，却还在小声的念叨着什么。

Elsa忍不住笑了起来，伸手帮她理了理耳边的鬓发。

“——咔！”

车前突然闪出了一个人影，Elsa猛地踩了脚刹车，车轮在路上留下了一条车辙。

第一个念头是担心Anna有没有被这一下给惊醒，再确认了没有吵醒她后Elsa才把注意力放在那不要命的人身上。

——是她？

黑衣服黑墨镜，身材魁梧。那就是在角落里制造了之前那场骚乱的罪魁祸首。

Elsa按了按喇叭，对方却没有动作。

紧接着，自己这一侧的车窗外出现了另外一个人。

“没想到总裁大人今天也会大驾光临，没有前来问候实在是失礼了~”

Cathy领着她的保镖们，开着车追上了Elsa的超跑。

Elsa有些后悔自己放慢了车速，否则她们根本不可能追的上来。

知道没办法蒙混过关，Elsa不情不愿的打开车窗露出一丝缝隙来传声。

“什么事。”

“真是冷淡呢~我都有点羡慕Anna了、”

Cathy仗着自己有四个手下，又开始拽了起来。

“我赶时间，让你手下走开。”

“当然可以啊。”

Cathy答应得很爽快。

“总裁大人把Anna交给我，我就放您离开。不用这么警惕，人家今天还不想和总裁大人享乐呢~”

剩余的三个人也走到了Elsa的车前，排成一排。

“......刚才的事故，是你的人做的吧。”

Elsa不为所动，依旧冷冷淡淡的发问。

Cathy愣了愣，眼底闪过一丝惊愕。

“——人家不知道呢~总裁大人不能因为我带了四个保镖就怀疑我吧？”

“你心中有数。”

Elsa挂了档，打开车门的自动锁。

Cathy以为Elsa忌惮于那四个肌肉猛男，忍不住勾起嘴角。

“总裁大人真是聪明人，那我就把人带走了~”

“谁说我答应了。”

Elsa从副驾驶的格挡里摸出了一双白手套，慢条斯理的戴上。

“人我是不会给你的，我话说最后一遍，让你的人走开，别挡我路。”

“——啧、”

Cathy跺着脚，咬牙切齿的扭曲着脸。

“她到底给你下了什么迷魂咒？！啊？！我到底哪点比不过她、还要因为她处处丢人？！总裁大人，你可要想好了。我虽然很想要你，但你这么不卖我面子，我只好一起收拾了。”

“好啊，来试试吧。”

Elsa下车，走到Cathy的面前，在气场上仿佛后者才是被威胁被包围的那一个。

左右歪了歪脖颈，Elsa的眼眸里毫无波澜——仿佛是她早已习惯于这样危险的处境，亦或是说、她早已习惯于解决这样的劣境。

“我赶时间，快点。”

“......呵，哈哈哈哈哈哈！好啊！我好爱你这幅冷淡的样子......”

Cathy舔着嘴角，癫狂如痴。

“——我会毁掉你、我现在就毁掉你！”

“不，你做不到。”

Elsa话音未落，便感受到了身后的一席凉意。

迅速拔出藏在裤后的枪，Elsa反手拿住枪托，转身甩手挡下了冲自己脑后袭来的一记左重拳。接着用左手拦下第一个家伙的右勾拳，枪托狠狠击中了对方的侧脸。

放倒第一个，第二个紧接着向这边举拳冲过来。依旧是右手的枪托来挡，Elsa分别砸向对方的左肩，左肋，流畅转身再把它甩向试图从后背袭击的第三个打手柔软的鼻翼。再接着回头痛击眼前这个家伙的脖颈。右腿顺势横扫对方下盘，借着惯性把他扔向身后企图再冲过来的第三人。

而第四个家伙正打算直接扑向车子的副驾驶，Elsa转身踩上驾驶座的边缘从车顶直接跃到另一侧，一脚踹中他的胸口，同时再是一记来自枪托的打击落在他的前额。

四个人瞬间就被放倒了，不过短短十秒未及。

Elsa一边收枪，一边伏上副驾驶的车窗，认真端详车内的Anna。

确认了车中的人依旧在熟睡着，她这才满意的笑了笑。

一边脱着手套，Elsa一边踱步来到已经吓傻了的Cathy身前。

“——你觉得如何？”

“你......你到底是什么人.......”

“Arendelle的董事。”

“怎么可能有比打手还厉害的总裁！”

“有啊，你面前就是。”

Elsa分明是一脸和善的微笑，但是Cathy却感到了深深地恐惧。

“——如果你以后再来找麻烦，我绝不会手下留情。”

Elsa瞥了眼那四个在地上尚且无力挣扎的可怜家伙，冷哼一声后转身上车。

“——还有，如果你再欺负我的小助理，我会让你比那些家伙还狼狈。”

话音未落，Elsa一脚油门踩下、开车疾驰而去。


	19. Chapter 19

睡着了的Anna压根儿就未曾料想到车外曾经发生过一场堪比动作大片的斗争，她的睡梦中萦绕着一阵淡淡的清酒香气。

直到医院消毒药水的气味冲散了这阵冷香，Anna才皱着眉头，慢慢的清醒了过来。

“......Wait，what？”

自己分明没有移动双脚，但是周围的事物却在慢慢向后退去。

花了几秒钟来恢复自己的感官系统，Anna这才发现自己正被Elsa以一个标准的公主抱姿稳稳的抱着。所幸夜晚医院的人潮不似白日那么繁忙涌动，来往的人也没有过多的关注她们。

脸瞬间就红了起来，Anna低着头，不知道自己是该继续装睡还是鼓起勇气打破这种沉默的氛围。

“——醒了？”

Elsa没有移开自己平视前方的目光，只是轻轻的发问。

“嗯......放我下来、我自己能走......”

“不行。”

“呜......”

Anna以为Elsa还在为自己与Hans跳舞而生气，心虚的闷声不再开口。

其实Elsa只是在气恼自己拉人的动作太不小心，竟然伤到了Anna。再加上方才Cathy竟然还有胆子第二次冲上来作妖，她想想就气不打一处使。

横抱着Anna走到创伤骨科的科室前停住脚步，Elsa四下张望着，似乎在寻找什么。

“——Hey，Queen！”

响应了Elsa的目光一般，一个套着白大褂的女人从楼梯口走了下来。

“——Wow.”

Anna一眼就看见了她那一头长发，走起路来甚至都会拖在脚后。浅浅的栗色透露出了一种活力四射的感觉。

“Rapunzel，麻烦帮我找个专家。”

“没问题！话说......”

似乎名字为“Rapunzel"的长发女人意味深长的看了一眼正缩在Elsa怀里的Anna，毫不掩饰的啧啧赞叹了起来。

“哦呀，queen你的品味不错啊？一直都没见你有过这方面的动作，还以为你是个性无能......”

“咳。”

Elsa黑着脸，清了清嗓子。

“麻烦快点，谢谢您。”

“好吧好吧......”

如果Elsa开始用相当客气的口气来和自己说话，那么Rapunzel知道她大概又惹了那位女王大人不开心了。

立刻引领着这刚从舞会离场的二人，Rapunzel走到最里侧的科室门前。

“就交给Eugene好吗？我认为他应当可以帮助你。”

说完打开门，欢脱的跑了进去——这倒是让人有些疑惑她到底是为了帮助好友还是满足自己的思念之心而选择了这位Elsa不止一次听她提起过的Eugene·Fitzherbert先生。

“Eugene！我回来了！”

“Rapunzel？Oh,my dear,你终于从英国回来了！”

小麦色的皮肤，以及一头黑发。高大的男人尽管戴了口罩，依旧能给人以可靠的安全感。他站起身来接住冲他扑过去的Rapunzel，两个人搂抱着，相互亲吻着对方——似乎完全忘记了门口还有两个人在默默的看着她们。

“——Hey，honey、那二位小姐是......”

Eugene终于反应了过来，有些尴尬的松开了Rapunzel。

“——Oh，我来和你介绍一下。”

Rapunzel也微微红了脸，撩着耳边的碎发走到Elsa和Anna的身边。

“这位就是我经常和你提起的朋友，Arendelle的现任总裁Elsa，她怀里的那位大概就是总裁夫人吧——疼！”

Elsa抱着Anna经过Rapunzel走到Eugene的身边，在途中毫不客气的狠狠踩了她一脚。

“我希望你注意一下你的言辞，Rapunzel小姐，下一次我身边要是有一个碰巧跑到我脚边的孩子你是不是还要介绍说他是我孩子？”

“哈哈哈哈.....开玩笑开玩笑......”

Rapunzel意识到自己的生命甚至堪比风中残烛了，连忙赔笑搬来椅子，让Elsa把人放下来。

“——那么，小姐、您是足部受伤了吗？”

“大概只是......扭伤吧、我觉得没什么大问题。”

“看您脸色，似乎的确不是什么重伤。”

Anna的脸颊还没降温，听见医生如此调侃便又发烫了起来。

“......咳。”

Elsa又干咳了一声。

“Eugene，你快点检查一下吧。问题不大就开点喷雾，都这么晚了别耽误人家休息。”

求生欲极强的Rapunzel小姐连忙揪了揪Eugene的耳朵，提醒着他注意点儿Elsa能杀死人的眼刀。

“——OK，这位小姐，麻烦您脱一下鞋子。”

“哦、哦，好的......”

Anna弯腰去脱下右脚上的舞鞋，只是轻轻的按压到了脚脖子附近便立刻传来一阵火辣辣的痛感。她微微皱了皱眉，抿着下唇费力的解放了自己的脚，脱了长袜来让Eugene观察。

“......嗯，放心，没有伤到骨头。不过这一块侧面局部肿胀还是比较明显的。需要好好养着，尽量减少步行、切忌二次损伤......我想想，医院的喷雾太坑钱了，去街上的药店里买伤筋动骨的药每天晚上喷一点就行。这两天可以冷敷，出了淤青就没问题了。”

Eugene虽然看上去一副吊儿郎当的模样，不过工作起来还是十分靠谱的。他轻轻摸了摸Anna扭伤的部分，直起腰冲她点了点头。

“确定没问题吗，不用拍个X光片之类？”

Elsa还是挺紧张的样子，目光在那“萝卜”和Eugene之间来回游走。

“放心，这点儿轻伤、舞会上是常有的。不过爬上爬下还是最好杜绝，让受伤的部分可以充分修复。”

“好的，谢谢。”

Elsa淡淡的点了点头。

Anna听了医生说并无大碍，也悄悄松了一口气——刚才看见那脚面胀红着，她倒真以为这回是受了重伤。她弯下腰，努力去够着右手边的小舞鞋。

“——我来。”

Elsa大跨步迈到了Anna身前，半蹲下来捡起舞鞋为她重新穿上。而后不顾Anna的惊呼，依旧拦腰把她横抱起来。

Anna的脸又变得通红，而Eugene和Rapunzel则是一脸“我懂我懂”的姨母笑。

“——谢了，Rapunzel、下次请你吃饭。”

“那我就不客气了~”

Rapunzel的嘴角疯狂上扬，微笑着目送二人离开。

“——呀，世道真的是变了呀。Elsa竟然也会对一个人这么上心，啧啧啧......”

“是啊，看她的样子，或许做高岭之花更符合个人形象才对。”

“以前确实是这样啊.....哦，对了、我没有和你说起过吗？”

“什么？”

“Elsa在成为总裁之前的事情，她真的是个很坚强的人呢。”

“哦......”

Eugene撑着下颚，若有所悟的看着关紧的房门。

“——受伤了就好好休息，这一周我放你假、乖乖待在宿舍里。”

“诶......”

Anna小嘴撅得老高，一脸不情愿的表情。

“听话，扭伤也不能轻视。”

Elsa一边查看时间一边开着车，争取在门限之前送Anna回到宿舍。

“可是我留在宿舍里也很无聊啊......”

“刷手机和睡懒觉，现在的大学生不是很享受这样的生活吗。”

“我才和他们不一样呢！我最讨厌一个人憋着了。”

“哦。”

Elsa答应了，却没有收回命令的意思。

Anna像个小鬼灵精一样，俏皮的绿眸滴溜一转。

“总裁大人好不好嘛~”

“不行。”

“我一定会小心的啦！”

“不行。”

“......哼！Elsa滥用职权！”

撒娇没用，Anna抱着手臂，哼唧一声别过脸去。

“我怎么滥用职权了？”

“正常公司的老板听说员工受伤还坚持上班，肯定是感动到不行并且给予鼓励和支持。你怎么和他们不一样啊！”

“......因为我是Elsa，不是他们。”

是错觉吗，Elsa的这句回应明显间隔了很久。

Anna还是没能听见自己想要的回答，所幸闭上眼睛装睡，不再发话。

Elsa偷偷的瞄着身边又耍起孩子脾气的小姑娘，忍不住无声的轻叹。

“......好吧、好吧，我让你来公司，别生气了。”

超跑一路畅通，不出一刻钟便又回到了学校门口。

Anna当真是一路上再也没说过话，难得的沉默倒是让Elsa浑身不舒服。

终于，总裁大人服了软。

“——Yeah！”

那装睡的小坏蛋立刻露出了猖狂的胜利笑容，要不是正坐在车里，她多半要蹦跶起来才能表现自己终于战胜了总裁大人的喜悦。

“但是，有条件。”

“啊？”

瞬间一盆冷水从头浇下来，Anna的笑容僵硬了。

“什.....什么条件啊。”

“每天早上我会在学校门口等你，送你去公司。”

——Wait，what？

Anna登时感觉自己的心跳又漏了两拍，她呆呆的看着目视前方的Elsa，试图找出一星半点“我刚才只是开了个玩笑”这样的痕迹。

然而没有。

“你......你每天要来接我吗？”

“医生说你不能多走路，你这么笨我也不放心让你去做其他交通工具。毕竟是因为我你的脚才会扭伤，我也是有责任的。”

“不是的！要是没有Elsa拉着我，可能那灯就直接落在我头上了。”

——其实Elsa只是想让自己这样的行为看起来合乎事理，但是Anna倒是较真了起来。她支支吾吾的解释着，拼命强调着是Elsa保护了她。

真是个小白痴......

Elsa被Anna一副手足无措的紧张模样给逗乐了，忍不住轻笑出声。

“——好了，谢谢你的安慰。明天，别忘记了。”

“啊、嗯......那就、麻烦你了.......“

小阴谋成功达成了，Elsa的心情大好。

“好，回宿舍吧。”

“嗯、咦——？”

Anna正准备打开车门自己下车，却发现Elsa已经很麻利的从驾驶座上走了下来。她绕到了Anna这一侧，为她打开车门。

“你你你、你还要抱我啊？”

“不然呢，医生说了、要尽量减少运动。”

“医生说"仿佛成为了Elsa耍坏最好的借口。她理所当然的扶住车门，等待Anna的回应。

“我.....可是......”

——这可是在学校里啊！

Anna又是害羞，但又期待着Elsa的主动靠近，欲言又止、赖在了车里不肯出来。

“我、我不能自己走吗......”

“不行。”

Elsa挑着眉，否定掉Anna除了应允以外的所有协商。

“那.....那你背着我！”

“......好吧。”

Elsa倒也不是不知道Anna到底在顾忌什么，人多眼杂，也只好妥协了。

背对着车蹲下身，Elsa扭头示意Anna趴伏上来。

Anna红着脸，努力抑制着狂跳着的心脏，轻手轻脚的攀上了Elsa瘦削的后背。

“好了吗。”

“嗯。”

“抱紧，别掉下来。”

“嗯......”

Anna满足的深吸一口那清酒的气息，双手环住Elsa如白天鹅般的美丽脖颈，尽管这个支撑是微凉的，却有一种从未有过的安全感涌上心头。

背对着Anna，她自然是看不见Elsa此刻微红的面颊。她本是很自然的向里侧弯起手臂，却在碰到身后人的臀部时触电般立刻又缩了回去——幸好及时换成托住膝头的部分，否则Anna可能要以一个及不雅观的后仰式摔下来了。

巧克力的香味弥漫在周围，Elsa轻轻摇了摇头，慢慢站直了身体。

Anna很轻，Elsa是知道的。负重着她行走对自己来说轻而易举。

月光下有两个身影，一个背着另一个，走得很慢也很稳。

Elsa感受着Anna清晰的心跳，把什么生理本能全都抛到了脑后。

她不明白自己为什么会做出这样或许会令过去的自己匪夷所思的行为，脚步却是一步接一步的迈着。

她很想一直就这样慢慢的走，仿佛背负了整个世界的美好一样。

“——到了。”

就在Anna迷迷糊糊的，几乎又要睡着了的时候，Elsa停下了脚步。

“我.....没带钥匙啊。”

Anna有些尴尬，伸出一只手倾身敲了敲宿舍的门。因为她的移动，胸前两团已经慢慢发育起来的柔软不可避免的轻轻蹭着Elsa的后背。

“咳......”

Elsa身为Alpha立刻忠实的有了反应，小腹开始骚动不安了起来。

她连忙清了清嗓子，在内心祈祷着快点有人来应答。

“——来了来了......”

谢天谢地，门后很快传来了Belle刚睡醒的慵懒声音。

“是Anna嘛......Oh、”

当她看见红着脸的Anna以及同样面色有些泛红的Elsa，以及前者正趴伏在后者背上的暧昧姿势，她的瞌睡虫立刻就被八卦之魂给燃尽了。

“还有总裁大人啊，快请进请进！”

她打开大灯，明晃晃的灯光同样惊醒了刚睡下不久的Ariel和Aurora。

“Anna！你怎么才回来！”

“去了一趟医院......”

Elsa一边按捺着脑中不安分的精虫，一边扮演着傻瓜角色，出力不多话，迅速把Anna背到了她的下位床铺。

“——Anna的脚扭伤了，麻烦你们多照顾一点。这两天我会来接她去公司，到时候请你们扶她到门口。”

活动着长时间保持着一个姿势的肩膀，Elsa装作在看窗外，躲开了四个小姑娘的目光。

“我们才麻烦总裁大人您了！放心，我们不会让Anna少一根头发的！“

Belle拍着胸口，郑重其事的保证道。

“那我先走了。”

Elsa轻轻点了点头，转身时又瞥了眼一直盯着她看的Anna。

“......好好休息。”

被那小兽一般楚楚可人的目光给盯得心软了，Elsa忍不住再多叮咛一句。

“嗯！”

仿佛是得到了母亲嘉奖糖果棒的孩子，Anna灿烂的笑了起来。

“——告辞。”

Elsa逃一般离开了宿舍——她觉得自己要是继续待在那里，说不准真的要做出什么出格的事情。

一边走下宿舍楼一边查看手机，Elsa在脑中回忆着最近的重要事物。

——什么人。

她的直觉告诉她，有人一直在窥探着她的动作。

只是回头张望，四下都是一片黑暗——深夜，大家都已经熄灯休息了。

又揉了揉眉心，Elsa轻叹一气，转身继续前进。

“......呵，已经这么亲密了啊。”

阁楼上，Hans放下手中的望远镜，嘴角带着嘲弄般的笑。

“又是助理，又是舞会，现在又亲自被她回宿舍。总裁‘大人’，这可是你自己在拆毁你原本坚不可摧的甲胄。”

——动了感情的人连枪都拿不稳。

Hans掏出手机，屏幕上是一张他一直存着的照片。

——既然她这么自信的把自己的弱点公之于众，那就恭敬不如从命了。

他拨开相册，转而调出了通讯界面。

输入一串他许久不念的手机号码，等待。

“——喂？”

“Honey，是我。”

“又是你？换了个手机号是吧。我说了，我们已经结束了。”

“我知道，我还知道、你一直都想得到Elsa。”

“.......”

电话那头沉默了。

Hans明白，自己的机会来了。

“听我说，我可以帮你。

“呵，你算什么东西？怎么帮我？你有比她多的钱、还是比她强的权？”

“都没有。但是、”

Hans丝毫不在乎Catherine对自己的冷嘲热讽，他的目标很明确。

“我知道她的软肋，并且我可以帮助你利用她。”

“——哦？”

这一次，对面终于露出了些许感兴趣的意思。

“如果你感兴趣的话，周末一起吃个晚饭如何？”

“好啊，你等我通知吧。”

“明白了。”

Hans挂了电话，饶有兴味的把玩着手中的望远镜。动作有些僵硬，因为他使用的是左手。右手在舞会上被吊灯划破，所幸伤势不重。裹了绷带不过几天也就会好，但是这个伤口给他带来的更有价值。

“——啪！”

一个失误，望远镜从阁楼栏杆的边缘掉了下去。

Hans听见了那声粉身碎骨的声音。

他想，自己现在就像是在这栏杆边缘的易碎。


	20. Chapter 20

Anna发觉舞会之后，自己的“公主梦”还在延续。

早晨，单脚在宿舍里跳来跳去，洗漱换衣吃早饭。Elsa的“专车接送服务”今天已经是第三天了，尽管自己扭伤的脚在冷热敷以及跌打药的治疗下已经浮现出了一大块青来，但是Elsa还是坚持在淤青没有消退之前一刻也不能大意。准备好之后，她又在三个好友的搀扶下迫不及待的来到校门口。在众人羡慕嫉妒的目光中，坐进豪华超跑，只要转个头就能看见一张自己朝思暮想的盛世美颜。

实在是太美好了，Anna总是不自觉的有一种白日做梦的错觉。

这会儿，她正坐在Elsa的跑车上刷手机。一路红灯又多车辆，超跑在市区完全没有优势。

“——别看了，伤眼睛。”

开着车子的总裁大人又没办法娱乐，看着Anna笑嘻嘻的脸、立刻不乐意了。

“才不要，等红灯太无聊了。”

Anna目不转睛的看着手机，Elsa满头黑线的看着她。

——我就不无聊吗！

她握着方向盘的手轻轻的敲打着手把，思索着该怎么骗身边这个不厚道的家伙陪自己一起无聊。

正思索着，她注意到身边小助理的脸貌似越来越红？

Anna正刷着新闻，有那么一则娱乐报道让她十分在意。首先映入眼帘的，是一张不算十分清晰的照片。照片上是携着手的两个人，一个绿裙一个黑衣，水晶吊灯下走得十分优雅端庄。

Wait......What？！

Anna刚开始还在津津有味的欣赏着这不错的照片，过了半晌才反应过来、这貌似就是自己和Elsa？！

而后的文字更证实了她的猜想，《Arendelle董事现身校园舞会，神秘舞伴赢得一致好评》这样的舆论，让她有些不知所措。

往下拉看着，Anna的眉毛跳的很精彩。同时，她看着大众们的风评，嘴角控制不住的上扬着。几乎绝大部分的人都赞美着照片里的这对“神仙组合”。在这个ABO的社会里男女性别早已不重要。大部分在网络上站CP位的人都会把关注点落在颜值这方面的匹配。Anna忽而有了一种罪恶感，因为她貌似抢走了太多人的“梦中情人”。实际上Anna一直都很害怕媒体舆论会针对Elsa对自己的关心而大做文章。Cathy的话依旧留给了她不少阴影，她甚至在鼓起勇气接受Elsa的温柔的那一刻就已经做好了被所有人抨击的准备。

但是，她怎么也没想到，不仅想象中的“网络暴力”没有到来，反而有一堆人站起了她们的“CP”吗？

“——看什么呢，脸都红了。”

“没没没没、没什么.....”

Anna结结巴巴的回应着，目光也没敢与Elsa的蓝眸对视，更加可疑了。

“——Wait、what？！”

Elsa懒得多说话，直接伸手从Anna手中拿过手机来飞快的扫视着屏幕上的头条内容。

“......呵。”

Elsa突然轻笑了起来，这一声笑吓得Anna心脏险些骤停。

Oh my god！她一定会生气的......

Anna忍不住紧紧闭上了眼睛，等待着Elsa对于这莫须有站粉们而发怒。

然而我们的总裁大人把手机按上了Anna的头顶，愉悦的点了点头。

这样异常的反应依旧把小助理吓得不清，难道老板已经气到懒得发火，直接打算停了车以后“杀人灭口”了吗？！

“......那个、Elsa？”

“嗯？”

“那个报道......一定是瞎写的啦！你别在意.......”

“在意什么？”

“额......”

Anna扯了扯嘴角，干咳着试图让Elsa自己领悟她的意思——总裁大人冰雪聪明，难道听不出自己的话中话来吗？

“就是......起哄我们.....我们......”

“交往？”

“.......嗯。”

Anna最终还是没有勇气把这个词说出来，幸好Elsa及时接了话茬。

“为什么要生气？”

“诶？就是、对你的形象有影响......”

“别担心，不会的。”

Elsa回忆着那篇娱乐报道上的夸夸其谈的文字，感到了由衷的嘚瑟——虽然她也不太明白自己到底有什么值得开心的理由。的确从一般角度上来考虑这的确是莫须有的文章，也的确是会对自己的交际方面产生一定的影响。

但是那又怎么样，Elsa甚至忍不住想着回头让Golda联系一下这个报社给发文的记者发奖金，她扭头看了眼脸红的似乎要胀出血来的Anna，飞快的组织出了一个合理的解释。

“我知道那个......什么Cathy的，因为你在公司受到重用对你多有意见。因为她的父亲和公司有商业上的合作，我不能不顾及合作伙伴的面子。所以我来参加舞会，和你一起出场，让所有人知道你是我钦定的人。如果以后她再处处刁难你、即使她再怎么家大业大也难逃悠悠众口。”

“哦......”

Anna的耳朵根还是红通通的——“你是我钦定的人”什么的，她到底该怎么理解才好啊！

不过，知道Elsa并没有因为莫名其妙被大众与自己捆绑而生气，对于Anna来说就足够了。

“话说，总理先生出院了吗？”

“昨天晚上Golda已经带他回来了。腹部的伤口已经结了痂，不要有剧烈的动作就没什么问题。今天下午他会来上班，英国那边的外交活动不能再拖延了。”

“英国？啊，是那个Hyperion企业吗？”

“没错，它是英国市场上足以独当一方的势力。Arendelle很早就在与那边协商合作，不过企业上一个Boss过于顽固、一直没能商榷。两个月前前任老板病逝，他的儿子Breaker·Harris是一个比较开明的裁决者。外交进展在他的前卫思想下有了突破性的进展，最近不出意外应该就可以敲定最后的结果。“

“Wow，听起来真酷。”

Anna认真的听着，不时点点头。

“对了，上一次总理先生有和我说起过，对面似乎希望和你当面会谈？”

“没错。尽管已经僵持了这么久，但是Harris似乎对于Arendelle的忠诚度依然抱有疑虑。毕竟是跨国的大手笔，谨慎一些也是情有可原的。”

“那、那你是不是要出差去英国呀？”

Anna的语气有些失落的意味——倒是像极了知道丈夫要出远门而失落的小媳妇。

“是啊，主动权终究是在对面。而且要求是双方首领的当面会谈，可能真的需要我跑一趟伦敦了。”

Elsa说着、突然想到了什么似的，顿了半秒、接着开口。

“......Anna，你想和我一起去伦敦吗？”

“Wait.....what？我？可以吗？”

“作为我的助理，和我一起出差也是理所当然的吧？”

“可、可是，我上个月就一直在吃土......”

“噗——”

Elsa忍不住笑了起来。

“出差算是公事，公司出费。怎么样啊Anna小姐，免费的一场伦敦自由行？”

——Oh my god！旅行！出国旅行！还是和Elsa两个人！

Anna捂住嘴，以免自己惊呼出声。

——这实在是太美妙了！

“Kai，好久不见、感觉怎么样？”

“多谢关心，queen、我已经基本痊愈了。”

Kai在医院里养了这么一段时间，倒是难得好好放了个假。现在回来，整个人看起来倒是比从前还精神许多。

“Hyperion那边的答复如何？”

“很幸运，Harris先生过去就有和Arendelle进行过几次交涉。现在的局势对我方有利，只是得由您出面与对方做最后的交涉。”

“这个没有问题，他有约定时间吗？”

“我记得您的各项证件都是齐全的吧？对方希望尽早解决，您知道英国那边最近黑手党的活动比较频繁，Harris先生有意优先与我们谈妥。“

“那是最好、你去准备一下、就订后天早上的机票。”

“明白了，是当天往返吗？”

“不是、”

Elsa顿了顿，思索了一下。

“你等我通知，先订出发的机票。”

“......明白了。”

Kai显然注意到了自家老板微妙的停顿，就凭借他对Elsa的了解，他想自家总裁多半又是想滥用职权去做些不正经的事情了。

吩咐了Kai任务，Anna去送了文件还没回来，Elsa思索着，最后拨通了Rapunzel的电话。

“Hello queen~是想请我吃饭吗？不好意思呢，我今晚和Eugene约好了呢~”

“你想多了。”

“切......”

不过Rapunzel倒是早就习惯了Elsa“无事不登三宝殿”的“好习惯”，开头的调侃也只是玩笑话罢了。

“得啦我的女王大人，你又想来麻烦我什么？”

“我要去伦敦，有哪些地方是人会想去的？”

“你这个问法.....难道你是兔子？”

“咳，正常人会想去的。”

依旧是日常毫不留情面的吐槽，Elsa清了清嗓子表示抗议。

“——我再多问你一句啊，是不是你还带着那天那个小姑娘？”

“......”

“果然带着了啊，嗯，不用担心，就让姐姐我来给你们小俩口策划一场度蜜月的流程安排......”

“等等......什么小俩口？”

“浪漫一点的安排那就把酒店定在Berners Tavern......反正你这个总裁大人也不缺钱吧？”

“不、这不是钱的问题......”

“或许你们可以考虑一场露天电影院......”

“Rapunzel小姐？”

“Big ben一定是要去的、River Thames就在那附近也纳入行程范围之内......”

“喂？你听得到我说话吗？”

“听得到你别吵我正在精心策划......你的那位小姑娘喜欢什么?......”

“油画......还有她不是我的......”

“哎呀全世界除了你们都知道你们两个在谈恋爱了心里没点数吗、嗯油画油画.....哎呀那种东西应该去Musée du Louvre啊那儿一堆一堆的、不过如果是艺术就可以考虑The British Museum......”

“嘟——”

实在是无法进行任何语言上的沟通，Elsa直接挂断了电话。

头疼的扶着额，她无奈的摇了摇头。

手机又传来了邮件信息，正是Rapunzel发来的，标题是“Romantic London journey”。从Rapunzel的这个时间表来看，只玩她罗列的这些景点大约要策划到四天天左右的行程。毕竟是以出差为借口，公司也有一堆没处理完的事情，也不能出去太久。

虽然这个标题的确是处处都有槽点，Elsa还是十分礼貌的回复了答谢。

“——有空一定要请我吃饭！”

对面几乎是秒回了。

“一定，Thank you.“

“还有还有，到时候记得请我和Eugene去喝喜酒......”

Elsa满头黑线的屏蔽了Rapunzel之后的所有信息。

紧接着再拨通Kai的电话，对面很快接通了。

“——Queen？”

“我们会在伦敦停留四天，交给你处理了。”

“四天......您确定一个会谈会消磨您这么多天的时间吗？”

“好久不休息了，我也要出门放松一下。”

“明白了，您和Anna小姐的飞机票订下后会分发到各人。”

挂断电话后，Elsa才突然想起自己貌似并没有和Kai说过Anna会和自己一同去。

总裁大人黑着脸沉默了好久，最后决定装傻忽略这个事实。

——和她一起去旅行吗。

Elsa撑着下颚，皱眉思索着自己尽管去过不少地方，不过真正的旅游、貌似还真的没有体验过。

忍不住对接下来即将到来的未知旅途充满期待，Elsa又转起了手中的签字笔。


	21. Chapter 21

万幸的是Anna在新学期开始之前为了防止大学有研学活动，所以也提前办理好了一些护照之类的证件。Kai一边思索着自家公司竟然有望成为两个人进去三个人出来的地方，在晚饭之后将两个人的机票分别发放了下来。

“后天....后天就走了？”

“不然呢。”

“而且是去四天？对面有那么难缠吗？”

“嗯......大概吧。”

Elsa捏着下巴，决定暂时不提她把出差强行改成旅游的大成就。

“明天你就收拾一些东西做好准备，学校那边如果有什么问题就找Golda，后天早上我去学校接你。”

“Yes！Boss！”

Anna欢天喜地的蹦跶着，一回到宿舍就把这件无比美好的事情告诉了三个姐妹。

“去伦敦？！”

Belle、Ariel、Aurora吓得嘴巴都合不拢了——这么大手笔，不愧是总裁大人吗？

“——四天，看来总裁大人遇见对手了。Anna你要好好加油啊！身为助理一定要帮老板排忧解难才行！”

“我......？可是这方面的事情Elsa跟我说的很少.....不，我觉得我大概也记不住那些乱七八糟的公司名字啊什么的。”

“嗐！那你天天那么踊跃的公司干什么诶。”

“就跑跑腿之类的......“

每每回想起这个问题Anna真的十分心虚——说是跑腿也是夸大了事实。实际上Elsa真正会麻烦她的时候真的很少见，自己除了赖在桌子上用公司的废案反面画画之外就是陪Elsa唠嗑——大多数时间还都是自己在说个不停。相比较之下Elsa又是要开会又是要陪自己闹腾，自己反倒像个大款儿一样乐呵自在许多。

扯了扯嘴角，Anna一边从床底拖出来学校时的大旅行箱，一边开始在三个友人的指导下开始慢慢收拾起东西来。

“有什么缺的东西，明天正好一起上街吧！Anna自从去了公司咱们四个就难得聚一块儿出去玩了！”

“好好好，去伦敦给你们带纪念品啦！”

于是第二天就在四个小姑娘的逛街购物中悄悄溜走了。这一天的夜晚Anna在床上辗转难眠，瞪着眼睛看着床边已经准备好了的行李箱。

我、和Elsa.....两个人的出行？

她在心里默默品味着这个事实，她突然有一种“说不定Elsa是为了我才把时间拖得这么长”的想法。

——不不不，Elsa怎么可能会为了你做这些呢、清醒点Anna！

Anna嘟着嘴，却不由自主的开始回想起这段时间与自家总裁大人相处的点滴。

心脏的运动逐渐开始偏离了预先平稳的轨迹，Anna把自己的脑袋蒙进被子里。

她只是一个很平凡的小姑娘，就和其他的多数人一样，仰慕着Elsa的背影。

只能说，自己比多数人的运数要好一些，能够更近距离的去注视着她的存在。

Anna从来没有设想过会和Elsa有更多的交集，她也不敢奢望更多。

但是，Elsa不经意的温柔实在是惹她浮想联翩。Anna承认自己或许有些迟钝，根本没有办法区分Elsa对自己的温柔中究竟掺和了多少不一样的感情。

不过她敏感的直觉告诉自己，或许这一次的伦敦之行会彻底解开她的疑惑。抛开现在这个环境里所有的不安因素，只有自己、与她，不是总裁与助理，不是上流人物与名不见经传的普通学生。在不属于自己舒适区的环境中认清自己的想法，这是最好不过的机会。 

市区里是不可能会有机场的，所以在12个小时的长途飞行之前，出行的二人还得再花费一个半小时左右的车程从市区赶到附近的机场。

Anna昨晚是一夜都没怎么合眼，清晨三个友人看见她规规矩矩的把四肢都安放在被子下面的时候，纷纷是一脸见了鬼的表情。

把这一个惊人的力量归结于爱情的力量，Belle任劳任怨的催着那根本抬不起眼皮的人起床。Anna的生物钟并不适应缺少睡眠的高强度活动，早餐也不肯吃、哼哼唧唧的站在那里反复随时都能睡倒过去。

只好又把这一切归结于爱情让人寝食难安，Ariel和Aurora一人抬着Anna的一只胳膊，Belle拎着箱子，夜色还没有完全散去、四个人轻手轻脚的来到校门口。

Elsa依旧开着那俩超跑，敞篷是开着的。那一身西装笔挺的人戴着墨镜，将左手撑上车窗、眉梢微蹙。右手夹着一根细烟、点燃了，但似乎只是燃烧着。

听见了行李箱的轮子与地面摩擦发出的声响，Elsa扭头看着那气喘吁吁的三个人、以及又睡着了的Anna。

“......她不会是根本没醒过来吧。”

“哎呀，知道自己要和爱慕已久的总裁大人一起出门，Anna她激动无比、整个晚上都在碎碎念啦！”

Belle口无遮拦的出卖了自己的好姐妹，身为死党堪称完美的履行了自己的僚机任务。

“哦？是吗。”

Elsa勾起嘴角，是一个相当帅气的微笑。

清醒着的三个人感觉自己的心脏也开始狂跳了起来，连忙手忙脚乱的把Anna塞进了副驾驶座里、再把她的行李箱塞进后备箱。

“——总裁大人，Anna拜托您多照顾了！”

Ariel扒着车窗，小小声的拜托了Elsa。

“放心。”

Elsa十分赞许的看了看那三个连睡衣都没顾得上换下的小姑娘们，拉上敞篷发动汽车。

身边的人嗅到了令她欲罢不能的清酒气息，忍不住轻轻笑着、扭了扭身子给自己找了一个舒服的姿势，睡的一本满足。

Elsa趁着一个红灯从后备箱里拿了一条毛毯，小心翼翼的帮Anna盖好。

“——我们出发了。”

Anna是被喧闹的人声给吵醒的。

她舒服的伸着懒腰，发出了冬眠后刚醒的熊一样慵懒惬意的低哼。

然而，她咂着嘴、却依旧能嗅到她所认为的“梦中的酒香”。双手胡乱的摸索着，又发现自己的身上还盖着毯子。

......Wait，what？

她突然睁开眼睛、惊恐的发现自己竟然在车子里——而且外面是来来往往的行人，以及不远处一座巨大无比的建筑。

——这是哪里？！机场？！

头脑里渐渐回忆起了Belle她们扛着自己下楼时的模糊片段，Anna慌忙揉了揉眼睛，看向自己的左边。

Elsa趴在方向盘上，墨镜已经摘下。她的双眸轻轻地闭着，又从冰山美人变成了安安静静的乖巧女孩。

Anna突发奇想，说不定现在的Elsa才是真是的Elsa。平时那副冷冰冰的刺头样都是装出来的？

她觉得自己实在是太天才了。“才不会有人想要一个人待着呢！”，她想着。

看了看时间，自己竟然不知不觉睡了快两个半小时？看来今天的交通并不是很畅通，也怪不得Elsa这么疲惫、毕竟多开了一个小时的车程。

但是飞机也不能耽搁啊！Anna狠一狠心，还是得叫醒那或许刚刚才进入梦想的人。

“Elsa？Elsa！”

“嗯......Anna......Go back to sleep......”

Elsa软绵绵的应了一声，还是没有醒过来。

Anna却忍不住轻笑出声，原来Elsa睡着的时候这么软萌的吗？

突然她的笑容僵住了——Anna忽而觉得眼前这一幕似乎在哪里见过。

......不，怎么可能呢。

Anna摇了摇头，试图忘记这奇怪的违和感。

Anna虽然是个Omega，但是个人的元气满满完全可以比拟Alpha。这会儿上了飞机，Anna生平第一次坐上了头等舱，兴奋的四处张望着。早就司空见惯的Elsa倒还在和瞌睡虫顽强的战斗着，待到两人都坐定以后又闭上了眼睛。

Anna舒舒服服的在车上睡了快三个小时，现在可谓是精神无比。她正思索着要不要点一部电影来享受一下，左肩膀却忽然一沉。

“呼......”

原来是总裁大人睡着了，她轻轻的靠在了Anna的肩弯里，Anna闻到了一股淡淡的发香。

“Anna.....”

她似乎睡得并不安心，低低的呢喃着Anna的名字。

“我在这里哦， 安心睡吧。”

学着Elsa的语气安抚着身边的小狼犬，Anna还壮着胆子伸手去揉了揉她一头淡金色的长发。

“.......待在我身边......别丢下我.....”

“Wait、what？”

Anna差点就从椅子上蹦起来——幸好有安全带和肩膀上的脑袋。

她红着脸，有些不知所措的瞥着左下方的头顶——这算什么？刚才的算什么？是在对我说嘛？这、这应该是在对我说吧？！

看电影什么的顿时就被Anna小助理抛到了九霄云外，她端端正正的坐在座位上，感受着Elsa逐渐变得均匀下来的呼吸声。这是什么发展？那种弱小又无助的台词真的是自家总裁说的吗？

还有，“别丢下我”是什么意思？Anna思来想去，觉得自己确实没做过这么伤天害理的事情——自己巴不得待在她的旁边呢，怎么可能会丢下她！

那么.....这话不是对自己说的咯。

Anna好失落的嘟起了嘴，愤愤的瞪了一眼那正睡着的Elsa。“大坏蛋！”，她心里想着，“自己睡着了，还说出一些让人摸不着头脑的话来。现在可好，我连电影都不想看了！也睡不着，哼......"

以Anna的视角自然是看不见，Elsa此刻虽然闭着眼睛，眉头却深深的锁着。她的双手已经握紧成拳，仿佛正在经历梦魇一般。

Anna是在瞪着眼睛盯着自己前面的座位看了很久很久很久，一直看得她眼睛干涩疼痛，她才认输般的闭上眼睛——内心还是久久不能平静。

就这样熬着熬着，Anna终于又不知不觉的睡着了。

再清醒过来的时候，身边的人已经醒了。她依旧是那副禁欲高冷的模样，正操作着面前的电脑——密集的文字看得Anna头皮发麻。

“Elsa？”

“醒了？”

“嗯。”

Anna伸了个懒腰，指尖相互点着，犹豫要不要再挑起些别的话题。但她又总觉得有些别扭，或许是因为听到了Elsa睡梦中的低语罢、总觉得未经允许就窥探了别人的一些私隐一样有些惭愧。

Elsa倒是根本不知道自己有梦呓——她昨晚一直在和Kai商议关于合作方面的具体细节，Arendelle不可一日没有管理者、而她只放心Kai和Golda。开车的时候倒还没觉得疲惫，上了车大约是总算可以安定下来吧，眼皮沉重到不行。睡醒过来的时候自己正靠着Anna的肩膀，而后者的头也磕着自己的脑袋——梦中的巧克力香味与压迫感都得到了解释。

她庆幸着Anna睡着了——不然两个人这样有些微妙的姿势总让自己有些不知所措。但是却也不可否认在刚才这飞机上的睡眠大约是她这很长一段时间以来最踏实的一次休息了，或许是因为Omega的信息素能够使Alpha安定下来吧。

距离落地还有一个多小时，Elsa趁着这个时间又浏览了一遍Hyperion企业的资料。根据对方的态度自己这次前往无非是为了表达忠诚度。所有商谈的事情在前期就已经全部准备好了。Elsa把工作的时间放到了大半天，祈祷这一次的见面能够圆满收官。

她合上电脑，扭头，不知道Anna已经盯着自己看了多久。想起她舍友“和爱慕已久的总裁大人一起出门”这样的言论，在内心笑着。

在机场下了飞机，在Rapunzel热情的安排下，她在英国认识的本地朋友特地来到机场来迎接二人。

“Hi，二位就是Rapunzel说的贵宾吗？”

自称是Cinderella的小姐同样盛情欢迎了Elsa和Anna的到来。

“Rapunzel说已经给二位安排好了行程，她也说总裁曾经来过伦敦。我负责把她嘱咐的东西交到你们手上。”

Cinderella引着二人出了机场，一辆并不亚于Elsa超跑的黑色老爷车拉风的停在路边。

“嗯？她要把她的宝贝车子借给我开？这么大方？”

Elsa很惊讶的挑眉看向Cinderella。

“虽然我也挺吃惊的，因为Rapunzel从来不允许第二个人碰她的这俩小古董。对了，她还有特别给总裁的东西，放在驾驶座上了。”

“好的，多谢。”

“不客气，欢迎来到伦敦。如果有什么事情可以打我电话。”

Elsa帮Anna把两个人的行李箱放上了车子的后座，而后趁着Anna没有上车，打开了驾驶座上的小黑盒子。

——是抑制剂，以及、一瓶避孕的药物。

Elsa的脸顿时黑了，关上匣子把它丢到了座位下的最深处。

“嘿Elsa，你在做什么呢？”

“......没事，坐好了吗？”

“嗯嗯，出发吧出发吧！”

Anna兴奋的扒着车窗，看着周围新鲜的人事。她们到达伦敦时，这座城市已经切换掉了白日里匆匆的工作节奏，伴随着夜色的降临，伦敦迎来了又一个热闹非凡的夜晚。

Elsa的确曾经来过这座城市，当时也是因为工作。不过她那个时候从伯班克来到伦敦，一个往返不过一天时间。根本没有闲暇来仔细的体会这座城市的风味。

跟着手机导航的指引，Elsa驱车来到了Rapunzel指定的Edition酒店。

一边停车，Elsa一边拨通了友人的电话。

“——Hello~”

“你最好给我解释一下那个黑盒子是什么情况。”

“哎呀？作为一个Alpha没有那些东西怎么行呢？”

“我需不需要那种东西你还不清楚？”

“哼哼？我知道的queen Elsa不会帮人穿鞋，不会抱着人来去医院，更不会带着别人一起旅行。”

“这是出差。”

“出差还是度蜜月你心里没点数嘛真是的、如果你不要那就当我多此一举吧。对了，车子你可得给我保护好了！我看在你是我好朋友的份上才借给你的啊！”

“知道了，多谢。”

毫无感情的道了谢，Elsa果断挂了电话。

“呼、呼——Elsa！久等了！”

提着箱子的Anna气喘吁吁的从停车场快步走到酒店门口，Elsa已经等了她很久。

瞥见自家小助理涨得通红的侧脸，Elsa轻叹一气、从她的手中接过箱子。

“我来吧。”

“诶？不行不行，很重的......”

“我是Alpha，而且你这么笨，万一再摔下来我没时间照顾你。”

“......哦、”

Elsa拖着一大一小两个箱子，带着Anna走到了大堂前。总体风格接近中世纪的建筑结构，灯光是昏黄的暖色调。大堂十分宽敞，明显是挺高端的酒店。Anna忍不住又向Elsa靠近了一些，悄悄的打量着周遭。

那前台的两个小姐从Elsa站在门口的时候便注意到她了，一边小声赞叹着她的潇洒气质与盛世美颜，一边期待着她走进来。

谁知她的身后竟然还跟着一个小姑娘，两个前台小姐的心登时凉了半截。

“您好！请问是要入住酒店吗？”

“是的，三个晚上。”

“好的，不过双人间已经没有空房了、您要住三人间吗？”

“哦，两个单人间。”

“......Wait，what？”

Anna皱着眉头看着一脸理所当然的Elsa，后者同样疑惑的看着她。

“有问题？”

“额.....没有、但是......双人间比较省钱啊？”

“你和我说省钱？”

“嗯......”

——飞机上到底是谁说“待在我身边别丢下我”的啊喂！

Anna缩了缩脖子，无奈的接过了Elsa递来的房卡。


	22. Chapter 22

“——Hello~有没有到我给你们二位精心安排的新婚房里呀~”

这是Elsa第二次拨通Rapunzel的电话了，对面依旧是几乎无缝衔接的接起、让Elsa一度怀疑她是不是就狂笑着在等待自己气急败坏的打电话给她。

“什么新婚套房，你想多了。双人间全满、我拿了两个单人间。”

“What？！那么好的新婚房你不要？！我跟你讲我认识的一对上次我也为她们安排了这一组套件，亲测效果极佳！不用太可惜了啊！你现在就去找前台，记得报我的名字才能领到钥匙、我跟你说啊，床头柜的第二层摆的是备用的避孕药和电脑配件，第三层里是一些小道具可以根据需要自己拿来......”

“嘟——”

Elsa又一次黑着脸挂断了电话，她有一种拉这个臭女人进黑名单的冲动。

拖着两口大行李箱，Anna紧紧的跟在她身后，两个人沉默的穿过一条颇具赛博朋克风的走廊——一般被称为“通往客房的传送门”，而后来到了拐角处两个相邻的单人房前。

Anna默默的拉过Elsa手中的箱子走到了右侧的那扇门边，抬手用自己的房卡打开门锁走进房间。

正要关门，Elsa也跟了进来。

“嗯？你不住隔壁？”

“来看看环境。”

——你自己的房间难道不能看嘛......

因为单人与双人间的问题与总裁大人生闷气的小助理撇了撇嘴，扑上床把脸埋进枕头里装起了鸵鸟。

说是单人间，空间倒是堪比双人房的规格，连小阳台都有，可以看见伦敦的夜景。Elsa关上阳台的玻璃门，上好锁。检查卫生间里的热水和房间的空调，又确认了门上保险的牢固。

Anna偷偷摸摸的露出绿眸，悄悄的看着正在房间里走来走去的Elsa，看见她亲自为自己检查单间里的每一个设施，方才的不满一下子就散去了。

“——那我先走了，有事敲门。”

检查好了一切，确认基本没有问题，Elsa才重新拖起自己的小皮箱、回头冲着赖在床上的Anna招呼。

“肚子饿了！”

Anna扭过头，一脸期待的看着Elsa。

“一会儿我们去吃饭，Rapunzel说这边的Berners Tavern口碑不错？”

“太好了——”

Elsa无奈的笑了笑，转身离开了房间。

“记得拉上门保险，还有换身私服、工作安排在明天下午。”

“诶？那在这之前我们干什么？”

Elsa侧过脸，用一脸平淡的表情说出了对于Anna来说相当爆炸性的发言。

“——当然是，一起去玩了。”

Berners Tavern是一家以环境闻名的餐厅，早午餐是十分出名的。晚餐在周末时需要预约，两人去的时候正巧有空座，也是十分幸运了。

落座，Anna一脸兴奋的翻着菜单。Elsa坐在她的对面，撑着下颚看着自家小助理一脸发现新大陆的表情。服务员站在一边，面带微笑的耐心等待着两人的菜单。

“Elsa、Elsa！我要吃咖啡泡芙！”

“吃。”

“巧克力冰淇淋也好好吃的样子诶！”

“点。”

“我能吃松饼吗？蓝莓味的！”

“可以。”

“晚餐应该少不了炸鱼薯条吧！”

“好。你吃点主食，不许只吃甜品。”

“哦......那、吃牛排好吗？”

“嗯，两份苏格兰全熟。”

Elsa呷了一口咖啡，有些好笑的看着Anna迫不及待的模样。

“用不着这么兴奋吧。”

“但是、但是，你看这儿！全部都是画！还有音乐、我好喜欢这样的环境——”

Anna有些憨憨的笑着，绿眸认真的扫过墙上一排又一排的挂画。

Elsa撑着脑袋，同样入神的看着Anna——幸而她完全被墙上的画吸引了注意力，负责否则看见总裁大人这样认真的盯着自己看或许脸上又要“发起烧”来。

走菜的速度很快，先是主食的两份苏格兰牛排，接着是松饼、薯条、泡芙和冰淇淋。Anna这两天都没好好吃饭，一点不客气的、像是一头小棕熊一样享受着美食。完全把自家姐妹在自己耳边叮嘱的“要保持淑女形象”之类的话丢到了脑后。相比之下Elsa的动作要优雅许多，不紧不慢的享用着自己的一客牛排。

又尝了几口松饼之后，Elsa不再动刀叉。连上无线耳麦对着手机开始标准动作的皱眉。Anna见自家总裁不管自己，便敞开肚子又解决掉了泡芙和炸鱼薯条。

巧克力冰淇淋是Anna最想吃的，所以她一直憋到了最后。她用勺子刮下一小口，细品、巧克力的口味富有层次感，十分细腻，当真是十分美味。

Anna想这样绝妙的口感光是自己享用未免太自私，但是Elsa又低着头看手机，没有动弹的意思。她只好挪着椅子，一寸一寸从对面移到了Elsa的身边。

“——Elsa？ 啊~”

她又刮了一小勺送到Elsa的嘴边，像哄小孩子吃饭一样轻声引导着。

“啊——”

正在看总结报告的Elsa不自觉的照做了，乖乖张开小嘴。

直到口腔里蔓延起了巧克力的醇香与冰淇淋的凉意交错，她这才回过神来、惊愕的看着笑嘻嘻的Anna。

“怎么样？好不好吃？”

“......嗯......”

总裁大人看了看Anna，又看了看那只剩半份的冰淇淋、又看了看她手中仅有的一根勺子，没来由的面色泛红。

“怎么了？还想吃吗？别不好意思啦！”

“没有......你自己吃吧、别化了。”

趁着Anna又开始沉浸在冰淇淋的美妙口感里时，Elsa悄悄向另一侧挪了一小段距离——耳根还是通红的。

大快朵颐过后，当Elsa准备去埋单时，Anna倒有些心虚了。

“很、很贵吗？”

“什么？”

“晚饭......”

Elsa刚想反问“你要和我谈贵吗？”这样的回答，又看见Anna涨红的脸，临时改了台词。

“——所有开销算公费，不用担心。”

晚餐也吃完了，两个人又悠悠哉哉的回到了酒店。

各自站在自己房间的门口，两个人都停下了手中开房门的动作。

“你——”

“我们......”

两个人又不约而同的开口，而后同时愣住、呆呆的看着对方，都是一副欲言又止的模样。

“......明天见？”

Anna在内心纠结着，见Elsa一直没有下文，大着胆子继续发话。

“......”

总裁大人有些慌张的低下头，拧开把手逃进了自己的单间。

Anna怔怔的站在门外，她还听见房间里的人挂上保险的声音。

“......好的，明天见。”

自言自语般回答了自己的话，Anna耸了耸肩、也回到了自己的房间里。

Elsa隔着门，安静的听着外面的人回到自己的房间里。

蓝色的眸子微微有些黯淡，她伸手拍了拍自己的脸。

——工作，工作。

她打开笔记本电脑，试图把自己的注意力转移到工作上。

......

——转移个锤子！

总裁大人端端正正的在电脑面前做了半晌，很绝望的发现自己连第一行的前三个词都没有看进去。

又沉默了一会儿，她关了电脑，把它夹在身侧、快步跑出了自己的房间。

Anna正在收拾自己行李箱，把衣服之类的东西全都摆在房间里的衣架上。

正收拾着，却忽而听到了叩门声。

心不由自主的加快了运动的频率，Anna立刻飞到了门前。

“请问是哪位？”

“是我。”

“Elsa？”

Anna手忙脚乱的拆了门保险，开门放人进来。

“你怎么来了？......不是说好了明天见了吗？”

“我又没答应你。”

直接跳过自己连别人的问候也不回应的无礼行为，总裁大人一本正经的走进房间，立刻被一阵Omega淡淡的信息素给包裹。

红着脸干咳两声，她把电脑放上桌子。

“我怕你一个人不适应......总之，我在这里工作。”

“Wait......what？”

Anna哭笑不得的看着Elsa，她原本还打算晚些时候和Belle她们视频通话呢！现在可好，要是被她们看见总裁大人和自己待在一个房间里，真不知道她们又要生出什么八卦来。

不过，她也承认、自己挺希望和Elsa待在一起的。

“那我收拾一下东西......不妨碍你吧？”

“没事。”

巧克力的气息让Elsa安定了下来。她重新打开电脑，调出文件、这一次，总裁大人又恢复了她速来高效的工作能力。

Anna一边慢慢吞吞的在行李箱里收拾着衣服，一边借着这个角度贪婪的把Elsa的侧颜好好欣赏了一番。总裁大人的装束永远都是十分正经的，连她所谓的“私服”也不例外。回到酒店，Elsa脱下了外套——不得不说那件黑色的机车服实在是惹人眼球。Anna初见时也着实被惊艳到了。短装更好的凸显出了Elsa惹人羡慕的高挑身材以及优美的曲线。同时也给她增添了几分英气，Anna想她要是穿着这身衣服真的开来一辆摩托，一定又会帅倒一片围观人群。而此刻总裁大人正穿着一件极简风格的白色衬衫，第一、二两颗扣子松散着，下翻的领子遮掩不住她诱人的脖颈。两条长腿翘着，露出有些泛红的脚踝。专心致志的总裁看起来相当禁欲，嘴角没有笑容，眉梢总是不见舒展。湛蓝色的星空眸在电脑屏幕上来回扫视着海量的信息文件，或许Anna真的发出声响她也会视若无睹。

Anna觉得自己这么放肆的打量着别人实在是太没有礼貌了，连忙把目光放在自己的行李箱上。但是，头脑里又开始不自觉的循环回忆Elsa的侧脸、Elsa的脖颈，Elsa的脚踝......

——我的天，Anna，冷静一点！你只是一只Omega，难道还想对Alpha抱有非分之想吗？

纯洁的小助理红着脸，仿佛是为了让自己不断的忙碌似的把行李箱里的衣服全码在床上，分类，又一件件展开重新叠起，仿佛是有强迫症一样在衣柜前收拾了又搞乱、搞乱了再收拾。

Elsa被身后那只闹腾的Omega的不安定信息素搅得心烦意乱，敲击键盘的手很久之前就停了动作。她靠着椅背，一手撑着侧颊，玩味般看着Anna和自己的衣服“搏斗”。

她也在欣赏着穿了私服的Anna，更像一个天真烂漫的小姑娘。淡色的长裙以及卡其色的短衫衬出她色彩鲜明的红棕长发以及一双灵动的绿眸。Anna背对着她、毫不设防，一点身为Omega的自我保护意识也没有。Elsa疑惑着自己是不是没有一般Alpha的震慑力，为什么眼前这只Omega一点点与生理本能挂钩的行为都没有。

——等等，你在期待什么呢？

突然意识到自己正在幻想一些十分暧昧的事情，Elsa连忙清了清嗓子。

这一下本人是没有其他任何意思的，正在收拾东西的Anna却是浑身一僵——工作不顺利吗我打扰到她了吗怎么办咳嗽是什么意思我要出去吗还是要和她道歉万一她生气了怎么办我在这儿人生地不熟的难道要露宿街头吗......

立刻一副犯了错的小孩子一般恭恭敬敬的表情转过身，Anna嘟着嘴楚楚可怜的看着Elsa。

“......怎么了？”

“我是不是打扰到你了，我可以出去......”

“没有，你就待在这里。”

Elsa也不明白为什么她一听Anna有想要离开的意思时自己的心会猛跳一阵，所幸她是大总裁，一些实在难以解释的命令是不需要一一言说的。

Anna得到了保证，立刻安稳了许多。行李是已经不能更整齐了，实在闲来无事、她便拿了盒临走前Belle塞进自己包里的Pockey棒，扑上床皮手机、吃零食。

听见了身后拆开包装、以及一阵“嘎嘣嘎嘣”的声音，对Anna总是无比关注的好奇Elsa破天荒地的第一次将自己的视线从报告上移开。

“你又饿了？”

“只是习惯而已啦！”

一切巧克力味道的零食都是Anna的喜好，这大概也可以解释为什么就连她的信息素也是巧克力味的。床上的人听见Elsa有些无奈的疑问，翻了个身、口中还叼着一根饼干棒。

Anna看见Elsa一脸好奇的看着自己手中的零食，下意识的把盒子递给她。

“你要不要吃？”

“我......我就不用了。”

Elsa似乎有些不知所措的看着Anna一脸阳光热情的笑容，只好伸手撩了撩自己额前的刘海。

“晚上再吃零食对容易长胖......而且，膨化食品也不健康......”

总裁大人一边这么说着，却不自觉的看向那一根根巧克力棒。

“——总裁大人，您不会从来没吃过零食吧？”

“当然吃过！......不对，为什么我要吃那种东西！”

Elsa仿佛是被人踩了尾巴一样抗议着，脸却越来越红、可爱到Anna有种快要流鼻血的错觉。

“偶尔吃一次不要紧的啦~来、张嘴~”

Anna捏起一根Pockey，从床头爬向床位，跪在床上向前倾身，伸着手把它送到Elsa的嘴边。

“......”

Elsa犹豫着，又看了看Anna笑意盈盈的脸，妥协般叹了口气、闭上眼睛、她张嘴试图叼住那根Pockey——

可是却咬了个空。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈~Elsa你也太可爱了吧......”

使坏成功的小助理笑倒在床上，而总裁大人此刻呆呆的眨了眨眼睛，半晌才反应过来那个小混蛋竟然敢捉弄自己。

“哼、胆子不小，竟然敢捉弄你的上司——”

大白狼半带着玩笑似的扑上床，抓住了那只还在捧腹大笑的小绵羊。

“——啊......”

一直到Elsa一手抓住Anna的左腕按在床上，另一只手支撑在身下人的脸边、一只膝盖抵在Anna大腿根部、面前就是自家小助理惊愕的面容时，总裁大人才终于发现、她们现在正摆着一个十分暧昧不明的姿势。

“......啊、”

Anna红着脸，但还是默默的将没有被控制住的右手、以及手中的Pockey送到Elsa嘴边。

Elsa咽了一口唾液，也故作淡定的叼过——这一次终于踏踏实实的咬住了。保持着这样的姿势她试探性的咀嚼着，巧克力的香味弥漫口腔。尽管零食中的巧克力并不比她们在餐厅里的那杯巧克力冰淇淋香醇、但是由一个拥有自己所迷恋着的巧克力气息的人来喂食，似乎这味道也一下子得到了晋级。

看着Elsa慢慢的吃着口中的Pockey，Anna扑闪着绿眸，有一种将那唇齿边剩余半截一并抢来吞食的冲动。她有些害羞般的扭过头，生怕Elsa知道自己竟然有这样放肆的想法。

“......好吃吗？”

“......嗯。”

毫无营养的对话过后，两个人又陷入了沉默——并且依旧保持着这样尴尬的姿势。

Anna在那双清澈无比的蓝眸中看见了自己的影子，心跳又漏了半拍。鼻息间原本十分恬淡的清酒气息愈发浓厚，惹得Anna的呼吸也变得紊乱了起来。

“——咳、明天我们去大英博物馆，早点休息。”

Elsa隐隐感觉自己的小腹又开始躁动起来，连忙松开了对Anna的束缚、丢下一句话后翻身下床、夹着电脑，飞快的逃到门口。

“——Elsa！”

床上的人直起上半身，眼看着那个人就要逃出自己的视线、连忙出声叫住了她。

门口的人停下脚步，却没有回头。也没有回应，只是沉默的等待着Anna的下文。

“......好好休息、别再忙工作了。”

“嗯......”

“——明天见！”

Anna又是同样的问候，她的心脏狂跳着，期待着对面的回应。

“......明天见。”

Elsa终究回过头，冲自己勾唇浅笑。

Anna一时之间甚至忘记了呼吸


	23. Chapter 23

早晨依旧是在Berners Tavern吃早餐，两个人都十分默契的避开了昨晚尴尬的一幕。因为下午有会谈工作，今天二人都穿上了工作的正装。

大英博物馆离Edition酒店也不远，Anna提议步行、两个人慢慢的走在伦敦的街道上。Anna就像个未经世事的小孩子一样对街边的每一家店铺都上前打量、Elsa也悠闲的跟在她的身后。途径皇家花园，Anna还拽着Elsa在阅兵的队伍前拍了合照。

“——想去哪个展区？”

此刻Elsa与Anna并肩，走在大英博物馆的大中庭里。Anna仰着脖子，张大嘴巴看着广场顶上那数不尽的玻璃块儿。她对每一座骑兵或是卧狮的雕像都充满了好奇，蹦蹦跳跳的活像一只终于出笼的困兽。Elsa只好牢牢跟在她的身后，以防她撞了别人或是自己摔一跤。

“——Elsa、为什么这博物馆要有这么多玻璃啊？”

“因为伦敦的天气不好，阴雨绵绵的、所以大部分时间都比较湿冷。难得有阳光的时候，这么多玻璃就能让这里的人晒晒太阳。”

Elsa也抬起头，看着头顶三角形的玻璃棱块排列密布。

“时间不早，我们大概只能欣赏一个展区里的东西了。”

“那！我要去埃及展区！”

Anna立刻举起手，Elsa歪着头。

“什么，对木乃伊很感兴趣吗。”

“嘿嘿，平时在电影里看见了好多次，早就想亲眼看看那些石头了！”

Anna也明白自己在路途上消磨了太多时间，有些羞涩的冲Elsa笑了笑。

“——如果你想，下次我们再来看。”

Elsa恍惚的看着那张笑脸，这句话脱口而出。

“——哈哈，好啊、那就拜托总裁大人破费啦！”

Anna愣了愣，旋即同样大大咧咧的回应着。

Elsa也不明白自己为什么要那么说，只好沉默的向前走。这一次她走在了Anna的前面，和人拉开一段距离。

进入埃及馆，先是各式各样的雕像展现在游客面前。绵羊，狮身人面像，法老的肖像以及刻着奇怪文字的棺材。开了盖的里面空空如也，没有打开过的棺材，盖子被做成了面，还有一些刻着图案的大石碑。往里走又是更多的石像、有二人多高。人物的雕像，以及古代人使用的器皿。许多无头的人身，零散的身体部件。Anna在看见这些的时候忍不住加快脚步，Elsa倒是神色自若的继续向前走。有许多游客都跟着解说员慢慢的观赏着，无奈在来的路上已经被Anna拖延了太久的时间、快到中午的时候才达到博物馆。所以两个人已经来不及悠悠哉哉的再听一遍埃及人民过去辉煌的历史了。

走到四号展厅、亲眼观摩了罗塞塔碑后，Elsa便用眼神询问Anna是否返程的意见。得到了后者的应允，二人依旧一前一后慢慢的从涌动的人潮中往回走。

走着走着，Anna的注意力终于从那些重复出现一遍的藏品转到了Elsa的身上——她的那句话，自己可以当做是邀请吗？

那为什么她现在又一个人走在前面，跟生了闷气一样......

想着Elsa，就忍不住再想起昨晚那个令两个人都有些不知所措的暧昧姿势。事实上Anna昨天晚上在床上兴奋的一夜没睡，转着左手满心回味着Elsa微凉的指尖触碰。偷笑着总裁大人竟然连零食也没吃过，心跳一直在扑通扑通勤劳的快速跳动。

或许来到了一个陌生的城市，没有了熟悉环境的束缚、Anna觉得自己认识到了一个全新的Elsa。不仅仅是一个头脑灵活的大总裁，撇开公事，私下里更像自己的朋友。有的时候包容着自己的任性胡闹，更像姐姐一样——好吧，尽管Anna想着朋友或是姐姐应当不会对自己忽冷忽热，但她还是感到由衷的快乐。

好希望能这样一直和一个人在一起，好希望一直都能和她在一起。

这样的想法从昨天开始就一直在Anna的头脑里回荡着，叫嚣着、不像平时能够轻而易举的甩出自己的脑海。仿佛是被某根线牵连着，引导着，Anna好想冲上去拉住Elsa的手，告诉她自己会一直待在她的身边，绝对不离开她。

——不行啊，Anna、你们是两个世界的人。

堂堂大总裁和一个普通的大学生，怎么看都是门不当户不对的组合。就算在这个ABO的社会里，这样的阶级看法依旧没有什么太大的改变。

Anna忍不住开始嘲笑起自己的贪心来。她记得在咖啡厅初遇时，她只希望能够和那个美好的陌生人拥有第二次相遇。而在讲座上的相遇之后，她又希望自己能够进入公司，能够有希望进入她的世界。

而现在，自己成为了她的助理，成为她所在意所关心的存在，却还不知足的渴求着更多。

为什么会有这样强烈的欲望，Anna只有一个回答。

——我，爱上了Elsa？

像是每一个情窦初开的小姑娘，她不止一次郑重的问过自己，为什么会对一个人的一言一行、一举一动，每一个表情都如此在意。

而每一次，她的回答都是相同的。

她曾经一度睥睨泡沫剧里的办公室恋情，却没想到自己而今也在“重蹈覆辙”。

可以吗？对自己的上司抱有这样出格的想法真的可以吗？被发现了的话、会怎么办？

Anna想，Elsa或许会对自己很失望。她甚至想到，Elsa说不定会直接把自己赶出公司。

但是昨天之后，她的脑海中又出现了另一个声音。

——她没有拒绝你，不是吗？

仿佛头上顶着红色小犄角，一条箭头模样的黑色尾巴翘在身后，笑露出两颗长长的小虎牙，“小恶魔Anna”在脑海中跺着脚。

——正常的总裁会让下属捉弄而一点也不生气吗？难道你就没有怀疑过她带你来伦敦真的只是单纯因为你是她的助理吗？她自己都说了，公事只在今天下午、那又为什么策划了四天的行程？而且，你这个身为助理的人，除了让她多烦恼一些以外有什么作用吗？

或许只是她也想借着这个机会放松一下？

——天呐，那她干嘛带着你？老实说，我作为你都觉得自己很麻烦。

别这么吐槽自己啊喂！

——好吧，那我换个说法。如果我们喜欢她，就应该去表白！总比她发现了赶我们走要好。还有早死早超生，早点被拒绝还能早点振作起来呢！

Wait.....What？

Anna觉得自己脸上的表情此刻一定十分精彩，因为有不少路过自己身边的路人都回头好奇的打量着。

——表白？我向Elsa？！

不行不行不行......这绝——对不行。

可是为什么不行呢，Anna自己也说不明白。

终究，她直到刚才才被迫开始正视自己对自家总裁的感情问题。

Anna承认，自己已经不仅仅是崇拜啊、爱慕之类。

每一次的脸红心跳，每一次的关心在意，都在向自己呐喊，自己心有所动。

但是、Anna想，自己一直在寻找的True love，真的会是Elsa吗。

那个和自己根本不在一个层次上的、总裁大人？

——他可是个成功人士。

.......成功人士？

Anna又想起了Belle的占卜。

所谓短期之内见面三次的成功人士，便是自己的True love。

——可能吗？

Anna抬起头，呆呆的看着Elsa不算宽阔的背影。

全身的血液都在沸腾，Anna的眼神逐渐坚毅了起来。

在回酒店的途中，两个人随便买了一些小吃充作午餐。Elsa向Anna承诺了办完公事带她去罗素广场上先前她一直恋恋不舍的蛋糕手作工坊，这又让Anna激动了好一会儿。

Hyperion企业实际上并没有一个确切的分布，他们大多数的来往都是通过网络来进行的。Elsa自然明白他们这么做的缘由，Anna则是唠唠叨叨的批评了一路。太随意，没排面，网络不安全一系列问题都被她提了一遍。这一次的会面因为Harrris刚好人在伦敦，所以定点此处。Elsa午后接到了Harris的单线通知，在Carnaby Street的附近一家酒吧里进行会谈。

“下午也有酒吧开门吗？”

“因为没有人所以选在这里吧。如果是自己的地盘，那也很好理解。”

Elsa又开起了Rapunzel友情赞助的老爷车，跟着导航很快找到了传说中象征着“六十年代老伦敦”的卡纳比街道。这条街见证了六十年代的音乐和时尚浪潮，曾一度成为继白金汉宫后伦敦参观人数最多的旅游景点。而今这里成为了前沿设计师们的聚集地，大量的独立精品店琳琅满目，目不暇接、给人以一种别致新潮的感觉。

Elsa趁着Anna忙着对街上来往人群与店铺瞠目结舌的时候，悄悄把早就准备好的枪械藏进自己西装的内袋里。

下了车、Elsa郑重的伸手揉了揉Anna的头。

“酒吧，学生还是不要去了。在我工作的时候你可以在这条街上逛一会儿，别和陌生人说话、小心扒手。”

“Wait.....What？”

Anna可怜巴巴的看着Elsa，双手拽住她伸出的手的衣袖。

“我不能和你一起去嘛......”

“不行，第一次接触，我不能确保一切顺利。”

“可我不放心......”

“别担心，就算一次谈不和也不会把我怎么样的。”

Elsa无奈的笑了笑，放下自己的手。

“不让你接触太多也是为了你的安全，要知道、现在的商人们都是大坏人。为了达到自己的目的可以不择手段，我不希望你成为他们要挟我的把柄。”

Anna委屈的模样过于可爱了，Elsa忍不住也用上了一副哄孩子的口气。

“Carnaby是伦敦有名的购物街，你一定会很喜欢这里的。我保证，我一定很快回来。”

“......好吧。”

Elsa在Anna慢慢吞吞的融入人群中的那一瞬间，面色沉了下来。

“——出来吧。”

她从口袋里取出烟盒，抽出一根点燃、动作不紧不慢，显然是在等待什么。

“......吼吼吼，不知小姐是什么时候发现我的？”

“一开始就知道了。不得不说作为监视人，你的技术十分糟糕。”

尖锐侧耳的声音从自己的身后传来，Elsa没有转身、淡定的嗅着尼古丁的气味。她等了半晌，一个个头矮矮的小老头终于一蹦一跳的从自己身后冒了出来——他的动作当真是十分夸张，活像一直长者孔雀脸的猴子。他搓着自己的八字白胡，隔着两个圆圆的小镜片看向Elsa。

“‘监视人’说的可真是难听，我是Harris先生的下属，我叫Weselton。”

——嗯，Weaseltown.

Elsa默默在心里给了眼前这个古怪嚣张的小老头一个白眼，将手中还剩一半的烟草熄灭。

“我希望Harris先生已经到了。”

“当然，先生已经在等候您的光临了。”

Weselton搓着手，踩着他那双高跟鞋又开始以幅度十分巨大的动作领着Elsa开始向街道的东部走去。

“先生在商谈事情的时候有喝酒的习惯，他一向喜欢在酒吧里泡着、以此放松精神，希望您不要介意这个会谈的地方。”

“无妨，麻烦走快点。”

Elsa迈开大长腿，几步就追上了Weselton鬼畜的脚步。可怜的小老头只好小跑起来在前面走着，这才免得被Elsa继续冷冰冰的催促。

这个酒吧连名字也没有，并且，是建在地下的。这大约就是Harris常玩儿的一个窝点，一看就是不对外开放的。跟着Weselton走下一段又长又黑的甬道，又饶了好几层台阶，Elsa的视野才终于开阔起来。

一扇封闭的大门前，是两个扛着冲锋枪的男人。看见Weselton、他们并没有任何反应，只是默默的站着、就像两尊雕像。

而门后，才是另一番天地。灯红酒绿，乐声嘈杂。来来往往的服务员都带着遮住了全部面孔的面具，吧台前、沙发上、桌子边、甚至是地上，到处都是寻欢作乐的男男女女。他们有的半裸着身子，有的干脆穿着泳装一类暴露性极强的衣物，相互纠缠着、有的还在地上翻滚着。除了酒水、还有牌将，以及一些常见的枪械。还有，一些酒瓶边上、白色的粉末和颗粒状的晶体，针头断裂的注射器和小鼻壶。

Elsa忽而明白为什么要把酒吧的内室建设在地底之下了。除了极强的隐蔽性之外，地下可以不分白天黑夜，恣情寻欢作乐。

皱着眉头干咳了两声，Elsa强迫自己尽快适应这地下浑浊的酒气。Weselton在人群之间穿梭行走着，Elsa在令人眼花缭乱的灯光里勉强才能看见这个小萝卜头到底又窜到了哪里。

不少服务生都恭恭敬敬的向Weselton点头致意，看来至少在这里他还是一个有头有脸的人物。以及一些穿着暴露的女人们，或是一部分男人们，轻佻的冲着Elsa抛媚眼、吹口哨。不同味道的信息素混杂在一起，实在是令人恶心。

Elsa手动无视了这些外界的不安定因素，专心致志的跟着Weselton来到了酒吧最深处、同时也是尽头最后最大的一个隔间里。

“我在这里看门，请您自己进去吧。”

歌舞乐声响彻四方，Weselton只有扯着嗓子、手脚并用又不停使着颜色，Elsa才勉强听到他到底在说些什么。

礼貌性的敲了敲门后，Elsa推门而入。

在门关上的一瞬间，所有的乐声都被隔离在外，戛然而止。仿佛刚才的喧闹并不存在。

室内的陈设也十分简单，一张四四方方的桌子，三把摇摇欲坠的椅子。一张表皮开裂的沙发，和沙发前的龟裂茶几。天花板的角落挂着蜘蛛网，墙角倒了几杯空酒瓶。墙壁上被人用某种鲜红色的液体恶趣味的写着一些令人不堪入目的粗鄙之语，以及靠近门的角落、几把不同型种的枪随意的丢在那里。

桌子边上站着两个壮汉，椅子上也坐了一个，骨瘦如柴、面如枯槁。他的面前摆着一大块玻璃，而本人正趴在桌上，嘴角咧开流着口水、双手拿着一个塑料小刮片正在玻璃板上挂着一堆白粉末。站着的两个壮汉双手都背在身后，站的笔直。看见Elsa进来，他们的目光便一直盯在她的身上。

而沙发上的人，与这大体之上的环境格格不入。他穿着笔挺的时髦西装，脚上的方头皮鞋锃亮。棕黄的头发被发油一根根抹向同一个角度，手腕上的金表微微闪着光亮。这的确是一个看起来风度翩翩的绅士，脸也长得不错。领带打的一丝不苟，领口也规规矩矩的翻着。

只是他的身下正仰躺着一个女人，淫乱的叫声连连不断、销魂长绵。男人的胯部与她的小腹之下紧紧贴合着，不断挺动着腰冲击着身前丰满的胴体。女人快乐的浪叫着，男人却只是沉默、仿佛他正在沉思一般，只有额上若隐若现的青筋和他的动作表示他现在正在履行人类最原始的交配本能。他有力的大手用力的掐着女人胸前的两团山峰，用力之深、几乎要掐破皮肉。这大约也是女人尖叫的缘由之一。

看见Elsa，正在疯狂抽插着的男人停下了动作。他歪了歪头，斜着眼睛看向一脸冷漠的Elsa。

“——你？Arendelle？”

“是，Harris先生，终于见面了。”

正常商务上的客套现在完全被双方给忽略了，Harris压根没有讲究礼仪的意思，而Elsa也不愿意去接触他。

被男人压在身下的女人见男人停了动作，难耐的呻吟着。扭动着臀部想要自己动，下一秒却被男人猛扇了一个耳光。

“母狗，我允许你动了吗？嗯？”

这一记掌掴力道极大，女人的半边脸立刻肿了起来，嘴角流出了血。

男人顺手捞过茶几上喝了一半的酒，整个儿倒在那可怜女人的脸上。倒完了，顺便用那瓶颈敲了敲女人的下巴。

“再乱动，我就用这个捣烂你的子宫，听见没？”

“——Harris先生。”

Elsa觉得自己在这个封闭的房间里实在是一秒也待不下去了，她原本就不太适应封闭的环境、抱着自己的双臂打断了男人与那个女人粗暴的调情。

“干嘛？”

“如果您是想通过这样的方式来向我施加压力，那么大可不必。想必您是知道的，Arendelle在协助黑军火和违禁药物的走私上比贵企业的门路还要广。这种场面，我经历的不比您少。”

“——哈哈哈哈哈！”

听了Elsa不紧不慢的话，Harris笑了——竟然能够摆出一副如同纯情少年一般人畜无害的笑容，他用力向下扭动着结实的臀部，享受到听着女人的尖叫。

“你，真的是Arendelle的董事吗。”

“不然呢。”

“呵，别在意、我只是随口问问。和我想的不太一样而已。”

“哦？那您是怎么想我的？”

“脸倒是比想的好看，不过你这女人的气场、冷的跟绝育了一样、大爷我不太喜欢。“

“那可真是遗憾。”

Elsa用一点也没有遗憾的口气表达着自己的遗憾。

那个男人见Elsa如此冷淡的反应，怪笑一声从那女人的身上下来。走的时候不知道是有意还是无心的一脚踩上她的小腿，又换来女人一阵惨叫。

他的性器还滴着在先前狂热交合之中的淫液，男人却毫无顾忌的走到了Elsa身前。

“——我说，你真的不是冒牌货吗？”

“先生有什么理由质疑我的身份吗。”

Elsa尽管内里觉得恶心，但还是站在原地、男人的威压并没有让她动摇。

“真是奇怪啊、我听说Arendelle应该是一个老不死的家伙的财产才对。你是他的人吗？女儿？还是说新得的找乐子的女人？”

“......"

Elsa叹了一气，双眼平视墙上还算干净的某一点，总之是懒得再看向Harris那张因为羞辱了自己而得意忘形的脸。

“Harris先生，既然Hyperion有心与Arendelle合作，您也正式发出了会谈申请，我希望您也能拿出让我能够信服的态度。”

“好啊，合作的事情当然好商量。Hyperion的诚心，可比你们想的还要大着呢。”

Harris用手抹了抹硕大性器上的粘液，随手擦在墙上。他把自己的兄弟重新装回西裤里，拉上拉链，整个人又变成了那个在报纸新闻上彬彬有礼的出色家族企业继承人，绅士的贵族公子。

他走到桌子边，用与绅士根本不相符的粗暴动作揪住那个正在刮着白粉的瘾君子的头发，扯得他嗷嗷直叫。尤其是他被拽离了桌子上的那堆白粉，立刻大声尖叫着、如丧考妣一般哀嚎。Harris把那个男人直接摔进了角落里的一堆空酒瓶里，不顾他血流满地的挣扎。捻起那玻璃板上的一小堆粉末重新走回Elsa面前。

“Arendelle，这是我上周才从意大利进来的一批新货。我知道你们在墨西哥有出货的路子，现在我把这批货都交给你。你帮我把它全扔进墨西哥那帮疯狗们的烂嘴里。这一次，我们四六分。“

“货有多少？”

“我们企业特制的保险箱、重量你不用计较、但是这批货的成本、你要心里有个数。”

Harris靠近Elsa，凑到她的耳边。

“Hyperion扔了两个亿给意大利的那帮母猪享乐，现在全交给总裁大人您了。高利益伴随着高风险，还希望总裁大人不要令我们失望。”

“东西呢。”

“在轮船上，你要是答应，今晚我的人就会把它送到Arendelle地下十三层的门口——不知道我有没有记错，贵公司应该还在使用那个鬼地方吧？”

“......知道了。”

Elsa转身，几步走到门口。

“——Arendelle、”

正准备开门，那个男人又叫住了她。

“你真是一个可悲的女人啊、看看我，在大众面前西装革履，其实实际上就是这幅德行。我们都是表面上风光干净的人，但是、我什么时候干什么事，分得很清楚。你别太入戏、而忘记自己到底在做些什么不见光的勾当。”

“......告辞。”

Elsa回头瞥了一眼，Harris正一脸意味深长的看着她。

转身，关门。门口的Weselton不知何时已经抱着怀里的酒瓶子睡着了。

Elsa不自觉的握紧了拳头，气场又冷了许多。这下子，那些本打算前来搭讪的人全都哆哆嗦嗦的回去了、有些女人甚至在争抢着地上不知被踩了多少脚、沾了什么脏东西的破烂衣服。

Elsa放快脚步，几步跃上了层层阶梯、终于重新回到了地面上。

衣服上的酒气还是很重，Elsa脱了外服，皱着眉把它扔进了街角的垃圾桶中。

Anna在街上漫无目的的转悠着，心想要不要借这个机会把答应带给宿舍里三个好友的纪念品先解决掉。

“——Hey！这不是Rapunzel的朋友吗？”

“Oh，Cinderella小姐？”

Anna老远就看见了那个穿着蓝色长裙的女人，老远就冲着自己热情的招手。

“又见面了，我叫Anna。”

“Anna，总裁呢？”

“Elsa她去会见Hyperion企业的老板了，在她回来之前我一个人随便逛逛。”

“需要我来给你做向导吗？这条街我可比你熟悉！”

“可以吗？没有打扰到你吧？”

“别客气，我也只是出来散散步！”

Cinderella引着Anna，走到了街道的中段。

“Carnaby Street值得欣赏的地方太多啦，刚才路过的那些地方都是卖雪茄和酒水的、我想你应该更乐意从一些创意工坊开始逛起。”

“Wow，太感谢你啦！”

Anna和Cinderella的性格倒是十分贴合，两个人很快熟络了起来。

正逛着街，Cinderella的八卦之魂忍不住开始燃烧了起来。

“Anna，你和Elsa总裁交往多久了？”

“噗——”

正喝着巧克力奶昔的Anna差点把奶昔吐出来，连忙拍着胸口免得自己被呛死、她擦着眼角的泪水、诧异的看着Cinderella笑嘻嘻的脸。

“什么交往啊！我们只是普通的工作关系！”

“啊？真的假的？Rapunzel跟我说你们来伦敦是度蜜月的！”

“Wait......What?“

Anna终于可以开始理解为什么每次Elsa接通或拨打Rapunzel的电话时脸上的表情都是一副杀人未遂的痛恨模样。

——等等，或许Cinderella可以帮忙？

Anna的脑中突然闪过了这个惊人的想法，中国古话说得好，“死马当作活马医”，“瘦死的骆驼比马大”、还有“死猪不怕开水烫”、她咬了咬牙，豁出去一般郑重的看向Cinderella。

“Cinderella，有件事你一定要帮我想想办法。”

“咱们现在可是好朋友啦，说吧！”

“我觉得......我是喜欢Elsa的。”

“嗯哼？”

“......等等，你就这么平淡的接受了？”

“有什么不对吗，Rapunzel说你们就是来度蜜月的......”

“所以说不是度蜜月！”

Anna炸着毛，愤愤的看着一脸赔笑的Cinderella。

“好吧，那我也不会很惊讶。”

“为什么？”

“因为Anna你看向Elsa总裁的眼神，分明就带着爱意呀。”

“Wait......What？”

Anna瞪大眼睛看着轻松淡定的Cinderella。

“我......我有吗？”

“是啊。你给我的感觉就是，只要Elsa总裁在你的身边地球毁灭了都不用害怕的那种强烈的依赖感。”

“会不会是.....会不会是.....因为她是我的上司所以很依赖她......”

“Anna，如果你真的这么认为、你还会来问我吗？”

“OK......我只是，只是没有勇气来面对这种心情而已......”

“有什么好害怕的？你是Omega、对不对？Elsa总裁是Alpha，再怎么不济、现在这个社会就算是两个女人也是可以接受的啊。”

“我不是指这个！我是说.....”

Anna撇开自己的目光，声音越来越微弱。

“我可能.....配不上Elsa......”

“Oh my god——”

Cinderella以极高的分贝成功震慑住了Anna，以及她的耳膜。包括周围的路人，全都一脸惊愕的看着一脸极力憋笑表情的Cinderella。

“噗嗤——Anna你.....哈哈哈，你真的是太可爱了——”

“笑、笑什么笑啊！我真的有在烦恼这个问题的！”

“Well......咳咳，如果你是在烦这个的神儿，那我敢和你保证、Elsa总裁根本就不会在意这些的。”

“为什么？上流的人物难道不会把这方面看的很重吗？”

“怎么可能！如果有人这么跟你说，不是她信口开河、就是她压根儿意在吓唬你！”

Cinderella揉了揉Anna的头，毫不在意后者对她粗鲁动作的抱怨。

“你可能和Elsa在一起的时间很短，没有完全了解她。就凭Rapunzel之前对我说的，Elsa总裁过去的经历非常坎坷。具体的事情我也不清楚，但是，Elsa总裁绝对不会是在意金钱权力的人。再说了，她已经是大总裁、公司的发展也是蒸蒸日上，她何必要向那些试图高攀或是扩大权势的人一样为了头衔去和自己根本没感情的人在一块儿过日子呢！那种人啊，就是把爱情和婚姻当作自己的卖身契！”

“哦......”

Anna哪里懂这么多，不过她听明白了一句话：自己是喜欢Elsa的，而Elsa不会像Cathy一样讲究所谓的尊卑贵贱。

那么，她看向自己时眼中的温存，会不会夹着那么星星点点的爱恋呢。

她一阵头脑发热，激动地抓住了Cinderella的手。

“Cinderella，你得帮我！”


	24. Chapter 24

Cinderella和Anna在两人见面的地方道别。  
“加油啊Anna！”  
“今天非常感谢你！”  
Anna冲Cinderella鞠了一躬，第N次摸向口袋里的小盒子。  
悠哉悠哉的回到了那辆黑色老爷车边，Anna惊讶的看见Elsa已经在那里了。不知为何她脱掉了那件深蓝色的西服，白衬衫配绿领带倒也是同样帅气。她斜靠着车身，手中夹着烟草，神色看起来似乎还算轻松。大约会谈是顺利结束了。  
以及，Anna已经看见在她周围的一些人大有上前搭话的意思。心中突然涌起一种孩子保护玩具的想法，连忙几步跑到了Elsa的面前。  
“——Elsa！”  
“Anna？你回来了啊。”  
“没有人告诉你吸烟有害健康嘛！快点扔掉扔掉！”  
“......”  
Elsa哀怨的看着Anna把自己才点上没多久的烟草扔进了街边的垃圾桶里。  
“已经抽很少了......”  
“不行！给我戒了！”  
“.....”  
Elsa挑着眉看着抬头挺胸收腹叉腰，一脸得意的Anna，突然有种被夫人训斥的微妙错觉。怎么这小姑娘才和自己分开这么一会儿就变得这么胆大了？是进错什么店了吗？  
Anna看见Elsa一脸吃瘪的模样，在心中狂笑。面上还是没有表情，在Elsa面前伸出手。  
“干什么？”  
“烟盒！没收了！”  
“......哎——”  
怕老婆脾气好的总裁大人长叹一口气，无可奈何的从口袋里掏出纸盒放在了Anna的手里。  
心满意足的点了点头，Anna蹦蹦跳跳的上了车。  
“出发！去吃蛋糕嘛！”  
“遵命遵命......”  
Elsa发现自己竟然乐得被这样命令——不对不对，她大约是被酒吧里那股子酒气熏晕了头脑罢。  
任劳任怨的载着“公主大人”驱车前往罗素广场，路上并不畅通、行车也是磕磕绊绊。  
“——对了Elsa、会谈的事情怎么样了？”  
“没问题。”  
“你一直都没有告诉我Hyperion企业这次到底是想合作什么呢、现在已经谈妥了，能不能和我说说？”  
“......好吧。”  
Elsa叹了口气，摸索着手中的方向盘。  
“Hyperion作为家族产业，除了族谱中的一队国家人力资源储备干部之外并没有核心团队作为企业的高层。去年前任老板固步自封，坚持在国内发展实体经济，拒绝拓宽国外物流道路。现阶段的王牌企业是机械类的生产与创新。现在的老板终于认清了国内市场狭隘的弊端，所以考虑和Arendelle进行战略合作。因为我们的公司原本就是专门发展海外贸易的，但是国内的资源链尚不稳固。如果能够达成合作关系，对双方都还有长足的利益。”  
“哦......所以是工程师啊......“  
Anna从Elsa说起什么“国家人力资源储备干部”开始就觉得头晕乎乎的，又不想承认自己没听懂、只好干巴巴的随便说了一句自己隐约听见了的话。  
看自己想要的效果达到了，Elsa便敷衍的点了点头。  
“对了，你呢？有看见什么有趣的东西吗？”  
“哦哦对！我跟你说！那些私人手作坊的巧克力都好好看......对了！我今天能吃几块蛋糕？那些看起来都特别美味的样子......”  
于是，这个话题就被成功带偏了。  
  
Elsa原本想着带Anna逛完蛋糕屋，回宾馆泡个热水澡后好好的睡一觉来犒劳自己被精神污染了那么长时间的理智，谁能想到、Anna竟然在一堆蛋糕面前足足花费了两个多小时的宝贵光阴。然后又是一番赞美与纠结要不要下口吃，再在夜高峰期驱车回去。  
当Elsa终于走进自己的房间时，她只被一阵耳鸣吵得头疼。总裁大人规律的作息时间被毫不客气的打破了，加之下午时与Harris的会谈，一天下来Elsa只觉得身心俱疲。  
原本打算带着Anna明早去逛一逛Big Ben，谁知在归途上正巧听说它在定期维修中。不过明天的上午伦敦会有小雨，尽管十分遗憾，但也只有到午后雨停才能再出去走走。  
瘫在床上，Elsa动都懒得动了，闭上眼睛想着小憩一会儿再去找Kai交接Harris先斩后奏的安排，却没想到自己一睡便到了上午。  
早餐也没吃，烟也被Anna没收了、总裁大人呆呆的冲着天花板发呆，直到自己的手机响铃。  
“Elsa——睡醒了吗？”  
电话那头又传来了自家小助理乐天的声音，Elsa忍不住笑了起来。  
“托你的福，我难得没有早起。”  
“诶？是我的功劳？哈哈，不客气不客气！我敲了半天门你都没有回应，我就知道你一定在睡大懒觉。”  
电话那头顿了顿，Elsa几乎能够想象得出Anna欲言又止的模样。  
“怎么了？有什么想说的吗？”  
“......你、你想吃面包吗？”  
“面包？”  
“对啊对啊，你没吃早饭吧，肚子不饿吗？”  
Elsa歪着头感受着自己的腹部是否有传达出饥饿信号，她原本食量就不大，昨天陪着Anna已经算是在吃东西上的一个大进步了。  
“我没事，等中午去Berners Tavern吃午餐吧。下午如果雨停了我们去坐London Eye，好吗？”  
“好——”  
对面挂了电话，Elsa悄悄的松了口气。  
  
——Anna！你这个大笨蛋！  
另一头，Anna把自己的手机用力砸在床上，双手揉着自己的脸。  
——明明不想问早餐的事情，你的房间里也根本没有面包，怎么老是瞎说话！  
她的手上捏着一个小盒子，此刻主人把它开了关、关了又开，咬牙切齿的模样实在是与淑女形象相差甚远。  
愤愤的把盒子揣进衣兜，Anna把自己扔在床上，用枕头蒙住了通红的侧脸。  
——得找机会！  
  
打开电脑，挂起视频通话，Elsa一边搜索着关于Harris指定的墨西哥贩毒团体，一边等待Kai的连线。  
“——Queen，旅行如何？”  
Kai向来都十分清楚Elsa的作息时间，视频很快连接成功。Kai一边戴着眼镜收拾手中的纸张，一边一如既往的问候着Elsa。  
“不说这个，麻烦的是Hyperion，Harris玩儿大的了。”  
“情况如何？”  
“你得安排人，在公司门口负责接应Hyperion的货。就我个人猜测，或许会有十三千克左右的高纯冰毒这几天送到公司里。你把东西收好，现在就开始联系墨西哥那边尽早把东西带走。“  
“是Harris的意思？”  
“而且是先斩后奏。所有的交易都按照行里规矩来，这件事情你不要再对第三个人说、把收据收好等那边来拿货就行。”  
“明白了、以及......”  
Kai顿了顿，似乎在犹豫要不要继续下文。  
“说。”  
“Catherine这几天又回了公司，不过Golda说她很安分，没有再干过什么出格的事情。”  
“啧......”  
Elsa揉了揉自己的眉心，麻烦的事情真是一桩接一桩。  
“既然她不胡闹，就随她去吧。毕竟Villain和我们还是合作关系，不能太拂面子。”  
“了解了。既然您提到了墨西哥，那么最近的一个传闻我想您需要知道一下.....”  
Kai小心翼翼，一边观察着Elsa的脸色一边慢慢道来。  
“Kristoff杀掉了墨西哥贩毒集团的毒枭Drugaddicts，现在做了头目。”

Anna总是感觉今天的Elsa似乎不太正常。总是在发呆，一副心不在焉的模样。  
——天呐，这可怎么办！我可以这个时候说嘛？她会好好听我讲话吗......  
Anna在座位上惴惴不安的挪动着，换做平时Elsa一定又会开始调侃她。但是现在那个人却没有，她撑着下巴呆呆的看着墙上的画发呆，刀叉是一下也没有动过。  
早上那一会儿功夫能发生什么天大的事情，让一向镇定自若的总裁大人都开始愣神了呢？  
Anna猜不透，也不想去想。在餐厅里她显得过分拘谨了，只好期待着下午雨能够早点停下来，在那高大的摩天轮上自己能够有点骨气。  
.....  
然而雨一直下个不停。  
Anna绝望的扒在阳台边上看着烟雨迷蒙的伦敦城，思索着Elsa此刻的内心是不是也想头顶的那片天空一样灰蒙蒙的。  
门外响起了敲门声，Anna浑身一颤，一个激灵闪到了门前。  
“——Elsa！”  
Elsa站在门外，竟然没有带着她的电脑。她看起来似乎有些心神不宁的模样，蓝眸注视着Anna，又有些紧张的观察着四周。  
“Elsa.....你怎么了？”  
“没事......我能进来坐会儿吗？”  
“当然可以！”  
Anna侧身让出通路，她发现Elsa连走路的时候都仿佛绷直着全身的神经一样，一步一步再谨慎也不为过。  
到底怎么了......  
思索着Elsa会不会是正处于Alpha的“易感期”——她曾经见Belle有过，动不动就开始哭，梨花带雨的，只好其他三个人一起请了假在宿舍里陪着她。她跟着那个紧张到似乎随时都可能绷断弦的人回到房间里，等她关上门锁好保险，Elsa已经坐在了床头。她用被子把自己裹成一小团，后背紧紧贴着墙。看起来弱小又无助。Anna看着，心都要揪在一块儿，想走上去给人一个安慰的拥抱、却又忌惮着，没有动作。  
“Elsa.....你怎么了？”  
“......Anna、"  
Elsa把被子又团的紧了一些，只露出了脑袋、企求般看着Anna。  
“你能.....陪陪我吗。”  
“当然，你别这样、我......”  
——我好心疼，Anna把这后半句话咽了回去。  
快步跑到床边，Anna爬到了Elsa的身边。那缩在被子里的人轻轻的靠在她的肩膀上，一言不发。  
也不知过了多久，Anna才发觉她已经睡着了。用被子把自己包裹的严实，像一个丢失方向的孩子一样试图寻找依靠。  
原来她也有这样无助的样子啊。  
Anna隔着床被抱着熟睡着的Elsa，她很高兴的看见Elsa愿意在自己极度不安的时候能够依赖着自己。  
Omega温柔的信息素氤氲着，Elsa紧皱的眉头逐渐舒展了开来。  
  
细雨迷蒙不知不觉得散去了。直到黄昏的太阳将一丝微弱光芒照射在Anna的侧脸上时，她才一边习惯性的伸着懒腰，一边打着哈欠。  
——等等，我旁边是不是还有一个人？！  
立刻停下舒展动作的Anna感觉自己貌似扭到了腰，一边咬牙忍痛，一边下移自己的视线。  
被子还在，里面的兔子却不知道去了哪里。  
Anna呆呆的看着那床已经叠叠整齐的床被，质问自己刚才怀中的瑟缩究竟是真实还是梦境。  
  
再看到Elsa的时候，她又恢复了一贯霸道总裁的高冷模样。她依旧没有穿她的外衣，依旧是白衬衫和绿领带。她看见Anna，有些变扭的移开目光，没有开口。  
Anna想，没有自己的主动发话，可能这个害羞的总裁会一直和她自己赌气，不再理睬自己。  
于是快步向前，几步跑到她的身边。  
“Elsa，去坐摩天轮吧！”  
她微笑着，灿烂的像冬日里的阳光。  
总裁大人一时之间看呆了，愣了几秒后才依旧淡淡的回应。  
伦敦的几个知名景点基本都在一条线上，Elsa开着车，Anna依旧扒着车窗、眼看着那个高耸的建筑物离她们越来越近。  
Anna想，自己一定要把握好时机！就像Cinderella传授给自己的秘诀一样，在一个浪漫风情的地方可以极大的提高成功率！  
——为什么一个乘坐舱里要坐二十五个人啊！  
Anna拽着Elsa的衣角，迫不及待的来到了London Eye下。  
然后，她原本期望着的“高空二人世界”便被无情的打破了。  
Elsa歪着头看着一脸失落的Anna，想要摸摸她的头以安抚，但伸手又放下。  
“你怎么了？”  
“我、我还以为可以两个人做一个小包舱呢......”  
“你想两个人坐吗？”  
Elsa有些意外的看着她。  
Anna嘟着嘴，委屈的点点头。  
总裁大人也若有所悟的颔首，扭头又冲着售票员工耳语了几句。  
......  
然后她就买下了二十五个人的票。  
Elsa捏着一小沓乘坐券领着目瞪口呆的Anna走过入场口，在员工小姐极度崇拜的眼神中一脸淡定的走进了乘坐舱里。Anna则是在员工小姐疯狂羡慕嫉妒的眼刀中诚惶诚恐的跟着Elsa进了舱体中。  
乘坐舱内只有一条固定着的长座，毕竟旋转一圈需要三十分钟左右的时间，以方便游客们歇脚。这偌大的舱里现在却只装了两个人，Anna捏着自己的裙摆，看着Elsa走到外侧的舱头，趁着栏杆眺望着远处的房屋鳞次，树木栉比。塔桥上往来的车辆不息，Anna还看见了她们的老爷车停在路边。黄昏的太阳努力的挥发着它最后的余热，亮色投洒在Elsa的侧脸上，眼前的这个人与她背后的黄昏一样，华美而无上。  
也正因为她此刻如此坚毅，不屈、她忽而迷茫无助的模样才会让自己更加心痛啊。  
Anna走到Elsa的身边，无言的共赏着伦敦城的鸟瞰景色。  
舱体越来越高，Anna的心跳也越来越快。  
“......Elsa、”  
终于，终于她鼓起了勇气。一次次重复的深呼吸，在头脑里复述着她模拟了无数遍的台词。左手攥紧了口袋里的小秘密，樱唇微启、轻轻地唤着这个令自己着迷的名字。  
这个名字的主人，应声扭头。只是Anna所有的准备，都在那双温润的蓝眸的凝视之下被自己忘得一干二净。  
那种在脑子里假想出来的浪漫氛围登时就被无边的紧张所替代。Anna觉得自己现在的模样一定十分搞笑，低着头支支吾吾、Elsa则是一直静静的注视着她。  
Anna悄悄抬起眼帘，正对上一副带着微笑的面容。聪明的Elsa一定知道了自己有话难言，所以才会一反常态的不出声而耐心等待着自己。  
这样温柔的人，会接纳我的存在吗。  
清酒的气息绕转，Anna奇迹般的慢慢冷静了下来。  
抬起头，绿眸里只有她的影子。  
“Elsa，我喜欢你！”  
——说出来了！真的说出来了！  
Anna在说完这句话的同时紧紧闭上了眼睛，本人在这之后才明白自己竟然错过了Elsa百年一遇的娇嗔表情而感到万分可惜。但是当时，此刻、她甚至已经做好了被Elsa从乘坐舱里扔出去的心理准备。  
“......嗯？”  
短短几秒钟的时间在Anna的感觉上仿佛就是一辈子了。她揪着脸，却迟迟等不到对面预料之中的惊诧与愤怒。  
下意识的抬起头，Elsa只手握着栏杆，另一只成拳抵在唇边，脸上泛着潮红。  
“你、你.......”  
“我......”  
两个人都一时语塞了，登时只剩下乘坐舱缓缓运转的声音。  
“——我.....在咖啡厅里看见你的时候就情不自禁的喜欢上你了！能进入公司、成为助理，我真的很开心！和Elsa一起来伦敦，我从来没有像这样期盼着每一个夜晚的流逝，白天的到来、能和你在一起。今天下午看见你那么害怕的样子、我真的真的好心疼......Elsa，我好想待在你的身边，一直一直和你在一起。我不想离开你！”  
Anna红着脸，有些语无伦次的告白。心脏仿佛就要跳出喉咙，两条腿都在发颤。  
索性单膝跪地——按照Cinderella教给自己的那样，Anna终于把那个快被自己捏的变了形的小盒子从口袋里解放出来。揭开盖子，是一对对戒——她在Carnaby Street上挑选了很久，又在Cinderella的参谋下选中的。交叉镂空的线条设计，其中一枚还镶嵌着蓝调水晶。Anna因为激动而颤抖不已的手小心翼翼的取下那枚嵌着蓝水晶的银戒，紧张又期待的看着Elsa。  
“Anna.....”  
Elsa此刻一时也有些不知所措——她可能是第一个被Omega求婚的Alpha。而且，还是自己的小助理？她捏着栏杆的手也是微微颤抖着的，手背上露出了泛白的骨节，足可见她此刻内心的复杂。  
眼前这个小姑娘，面色绯红、正一脸期许的看着自己。  
Elsa怀念她温暖的怀抱， 和体质寒凉的自己不同，热情如火。永远都是那样开朗活泼，也永远都在认真的注视着自己。  
你能一直留在我的身边吗。  
这样没有未来的我，你也能接受吗。  
我......真的可以拥有你吗。  
如此质问着自己，她却仍然在想念Anna只有包容与宽慰的怀抱。  
Elsa依旧攥着栏杆，只是抵在唇边的手，慢慢放下，轻轻探进了Anna的视野里。  
Anna的脸上从原本的抿唇不安，变为了一个无比喜悦的笑容。她仿佛是为了确认一般看向Elsa的脸，后者却别扭的转过头，只留给自己一个因为害羞而变得通红的柔软耳根。  
不可一世的总裁大人怎么也没有想到，自己竟然会被一只小绵羊给套住了——其名为爱意与温柔的陪伴。  
Anna小心的托着Elsa葱白的手，忍不住屏了呼吸，将那戒指缓缓推上人中指的指根处。  
戴完了戒指，Anna依旧跪着，她溺在此刻Elsa因为害羞而泛红的可爱表情里，连起身也忘记了。  
“......你、你再这么跪着，小心膝盖疼.....“  
总裁大人见那笨蛋半晌还跪着，只好故作冷淡——只是自认为的冷漠，其实她的语气可以称得上嗔怪——如此这般打破了长久的沉默。  
“——哦，抱歉......”  
Anna有些尴尬的挠了挠头，Elsa垂眸打量着自己手上的戒指。  
“......你给我戴的是女款的戒指吗。”  
“啊？是、是啊......”  
Elsa一脸“我不要面子吗”的哀怨表情看着憨笑着的Anna。  
“Anna小姐，你是不是真的不知道我是一只Alpha？”  
“我我我知道啊、但是、但是是我先表的白！所以我有主动权！”  
“主动权？”  
Elsa哼了一声，拽住Anna的手把她拉到自己的怀里。  
“我来教你怎样才是主动权。”  
“等、等等！”  
Anna连忙挡住大白狼越发接近的“獠牙”，向窗外看去。  
“Cinderella说了，在最高的地方......就是那个的话.....就能一直一直在一起！”  
Elsa突然明白自家的小助理到底又是被谁带坏了，黑着脸在内心问候了Cinderella。  
乘坐舱的移动速度是极缓慢的，在快达到最高点之前，受不了总裁大人无声的威压，Anna只好撇着嘴把那并未缀上水晶的男款戒指重新给Elsa戴上。总裁大人这才满意，同样绅士的为Anna带上了那嵌了水晶的女戒——两个人的面色都是涨红着的，虽不比得浪漫、却多了几分青涩可爱。  
距离最高处越来越近了，Anna满耳畔都在回响着自己扑通扑通的心跳声。  
“Anna、”  
舱体似乎慢慢的停止了继续升高，Elsa用略微有些沙哑的声音轻轻的叫着Anna。  
Anna侧身，却依旧低着头——方才的气势也不知道被丢到了哪里。  
Elsa微凉的手指抬起了Anna的下颚，迫使她抬头与自己对视。  
Anna忍不住瞪大了眼睛，看着Elsa的美颜离自己越来越近  
是一个微凉的吻，带着清酒的幽香。昔日微风的大白狼此刻就像一只小奶狗一样，轻轻的舔舐着Anna依稀带着巧克力味的樱唇。Anna发觉自己的腰被轻轻的环住，便也主动上前勾住了Elsa的脖颈。  
Elsa腰抵着栏杆，把身前的小姑娘框在怀中。她的脸更红了，几乎要滴出血来，唇齿之间的活动也显得有些生疏。软舌在Anna的齿关前来回徘徊着，耐心的等待Anna踌躇着放松的咬合的力道后长驱直入、精准的捉住了另一条丁香小舌纠缠在了一起。Anna被吻得浑身一软，整个人都赖在了Elsa的身上。大腿面不自知的蹭着Elsa的胯下部分，惹得总裁大人的小腹一阵火热。  
摩天轮开始进行它下半程的运动了，两个人也卧在了舱体内的长椅上。Elsa将Anna压在了被固定住的条凳上，恋恋不舍的结束了方才那个缠绵的吻。  
察觉到Elsa的右膝顶上自己隐秘的地方，Anna连忙抵住Elsa的双肩。  
“唔.....不行、Elsa.....”  
“哈啊.....什么不行？”  
Elsa忍着全身都在蠢蠢欲动的细胞，立刻明白Anna在指什么。  
没办法，接下来的运动可不是十五分钟能解决的。  
Elsa叹息着，慢慢的直起了上半身、居高临下的看着Anna。仿佛她此刻又变成了隔着铁笼看食物的大狼狗，危险的蓝眸微眯着，透露出的信息Anna心知肚明、忍不住紧张的吞了吞口水。  
——今晚吃定你。  
  



	25. Chapter 25

员工小姐巴望着两个人的乘坐舱快点落地——她们还想多看几眼Elsa帅气逼人的面容。  
但是当她们打开舱门，看见低头走出来的两个人都是面色潮红、还轻轻喘着气的模样时，她们最后那么一点点的希望也被打破了。  
Elsa先行一步出了舱门，旋即转身，小心翼翼的把身后的Anna给抱了下来——两个人右手上的对戒在逐渐逝去的黄昏之下便显得分外惹眼了。  
London Eye与罗素广场相去不远，两人同昨晚一样在那大广场里闲逛着，随便买了些吃食物。当她们来到River Thames的时候，夜幕已经完全降临了。  
这个城市又一次向众人展现着它美好的夜景。  
Anna牵着Elsa的手，两个人慢慢踱步回到了停车的地方——正好是在桥上，晚间车流量已经少了许多，只偶尔有一辆车路过。夜晚微凉的风吹走了广场上的微醺，两个人肩并肩远眺深邃的海面与华灯初上的建筑。  
“——Wow，我从来没想过大桥和轮船、还有海面和灯光能搭配出这么绚烂的夜晚。”  
Anna双手扶上了栏杆，惊叹着眼前灯火通明的中心区。  
“伯班克的夜景也不错啊，回去以后我带你去天文台看星星。”  
“好~”  
Elsa走到Anna身后，轻轻的握住她撑着栏杆的手，从背后拥住她——她期盼了多久的温暖，终于能够牢牢的抓在手中了。  
“......Anna、”  
“嗯？”  
身后的人轻轻的呼唤着自己，Anna微微的歪过头，与一双仿佛装下了满天星辰的蓝眸。  
“我想.....吻你。”  
总裁大人有些害羞的撇开了自己的目光，声音从轻小变成了细不可闻。  
Anna的脸也变得通红了起来，保持着扭头的姿势，踮起脚小心的亲了亲Elsa微凉的唇角。  
大白狼仿佛被摘掉了束缚的项圈，她抬起右手轻轻的捏着Anna的下颚，浅浅的吻来到了眉梢、鼻尖、轻柔的、轻柔却叫人陶醉。最终温柔轻巧的吻上了怀中人粉嫩的唇瓣，轻轻的吮吸着，发出了暧昧的接吻声——她终于可以毫无顾忌的去吻她了，天知道这个场景她在自己的梦中幻想了多少次。  
这胆大包天的小绵羊，却不安分的伸出了小舌舔舐着她的薄唇。  
一点点恋爱经验、未经世事的纯情小总裁哪里经得住这样致命的诱惑，也主动探出舌尖来回应。两个人的唇紧紧的贴合在一起，Elsa顶开Anna紧闭的齿关，探寻着对方的小舌、与之纠缠着、舔弄吸吮、口中的津液被不断的交换。  
“嗯....唔......”  
自Anna的喉头飘出了细微的呻吟声，这娇喘犹如致命的催情剂一般刺激着Elsa的理智、她好想进入所恋之人的身体，感受她的柔软和温暖。  
“呜啊——”  
桥边没有任何支撑的地方，Elsa也绝对不会允许让自家小绵羊楚楚动人的模样再被除了自己以外的别人看见。她依旧激烈的吻着Anna、双手却下移，轻车熟路的把她横抱了起来。  
Anna被突然而来的失重感吓得一声惊呼，忍不住抱紧了Elsa的脖颈——只这一下，更浓郁的信息素将Elsa淹没包围——等不到回宾馆了、Elsa想，为了防止自己的腺体因为欲求不满而憋出什么毛病来、她要把这只秀色可餐的小绵羊就地正法。  
抱着人走到了老爷车的内侧，她将Anna压在了自己与车身之间。  
“Elsa....不要......别在这里......”  
“我就要在这里。谁让你这么诱人？”  
Elsa低下头，满意的看着Anna因为羞耻之心而涨红了的面颊。灼热的气息烧灼着Anna的侧脸，Elsa一口含住了她的耳垂，伸出舌尖在那片又滑又嫩的软肉上捉弄挑逗着，不停的含弄吸吮。细微的水声夹着热气直接钻进了Anna的耳朵，她觉得自己的头皮一阵发麻，暧昧的让她不禁闭上了眼睛。  
“Elsa不要.....好痒......”  
原本挣扎着想要躲开的调戏已经悄然滑至耳后，灵活的唇舌正在向侧颈进犯。Elsa方才还老老实实的扶在她腰间的手也开始变得不安分了起来，用一只膝盖抵住车身以此来支撑着身上的小姑娘，她的右手开始沿着Anna的裙摆游走、扶过她光裸细嫩的大腿和紧致的小腹，最后停留在了她胸前的两团柔软上。满意的揉捏挤压着、爱不释手的玩弄。Elsa隔着衣物轻轻的捏着她珠峰上的一点，耐心的揪按挑逗，终于把那柔软的一点调教成了诱人的一颗红豆硬硬站立着。直到胀的Anna心里也一阵瘙痒，闷闷的不舒服，她才满意的放过那想必早已充血的挺立，覆上了另一只还从未被人开发过的山峰。  
指尖在Anna的胸前灵巧的活动着，不一会儿就解开了她胸前的几颗纽扣。Elsa撩起碍事的内衣，雪嫩的两团柔软胆怯又骄傲的挺立在她的面前，惹得她的呼吸顿时变得沉重了起来。  
“Elsa、别盯着看......”  
Anna横过手臂，羞涩让她恨不能挖个地洞深深地钻进去。但是她也明白自己早已落入“狼口”，根本无法逃脱。  
“让我看看你，Anna，你很漂亮。”  
Elsa轻柔的嗓音仿佛带着魔力，轻轻的引导着小姑娘放下所有的遮掩。她很兴奋，非常兴奋，自大她分化以来大约从来没有如此亢奋过。她在口中说得情色，动作也更加情色。她低下头去、一口咬住了那粒娇小可爱、并且已经被她挑逗得发硬的小凸起、难以自制的用力吸吮、咬弄着，湿滑的舌尖绕着那坚挺反复打转儿、小红豆被舔舐得发红发硬，闪着淫靡的水光、含羞而立。  
“嗯、啊......Elsa、别.....感觉好奇怪......”  
Anna软绵绵的呻吟着，初识情欲的绿眸中晕染着无措、害羞迷乱以及渴求。Elsa很高兴眼前这只Omega因为自己而深陷情迷，她捧起那张泛着泪花的脸，从额头开始向下细细的吻着、吻去Anna脸上苦涩的泪痕、吻去她眼中所有的惊慌与不安。她轻啄着Anna微张的小嘴，湿滑的舌尖再次探出、开始沿着樱唇慢慢勾勒那美好的轮廓。  
“Anna.....待在我身边，好吗。”  
“嗯.....唔——”  
Anna话音未落，Elsa再一次封住了她的双唇，吮吸啃咬。Elsa深深的吻住Anna，深深的吻她、让Anna能够凭借唇舌相交来感受她此刻的柔情与爱意。不知不觉间，Anna已经主动吮住了Elsa的软舌，她似乎也被这奇妙的湿滑给迷住了。不自觉的又舔又咬，甚至Elsa想转攻别处时都被她给拒绝、樱唇顽固的追了上来，又把那不乖顺的小舌给勾了回去。任由Elsa入侵更深的地方，扫荡着她口腔中的每一寸细嫩。  
对于Anna生涩的回应，Elsa自然会更加热情。她的纤细手指时轻时重的蹂躏着Anna胸前的柔软，再溜过光滑的小腹轻轻覆上了那从未被人开拓过的秘密花园。Omega的生理本能在叫嚣着被进攻，被占据、那个被两片花瓣所密密包裹着的小穴口，此时已经是蜜液横流，湿黏一片。  
“湿成这样.....你是有多喜欢我啊？”  
“唔嗯.....别说出来......”  
Elsa在愉悦之余，似乎是Alpha的生理本能在作怪，言语之间都一反常态的开始轻佻了起来。  
Anna因为Elsa调戏般的言语而涨红了脸，用力把头扭向一边，嘟着嘴、赌气不肯看向Elsa。可是她不明白，自己的神情越窘迫，反应越羞涩，越惹得Elsa想对她更流氓一些。  
Elsa倒是想要看看这小姑娘要和自己赌气，能够坚持到哪一步。她把Anna又往上提了提，把她两条丝毫不亚于自己的细白长腿一左一右的挂在了自己的肩膀上。右手向下发力，一把将Anna惹人馋的小臀部向上推，几乎要把那柔软的腰肢来个对折。Anna的下体朝上，毫无遮掩的将自己最秘密的私处暴露在了两个人的面前。Elsa抬着她的腿根处，微微向后退了两步。她要让Anna在最近的地方，清清楚楚的看见自己的动作。  
Anna目瞪口呆的看着Elsa那张俏脸挂上了魅惑的邪笑，又看着她一边轻笑，一边低头吻上了小穴，软舌在穴口上面轻轻重重的蹭动着，快感霎时间席卷了Anna全部的感官神经，引得她娇喘连连。  
“啊——好酸....Elsa不要....不要舔那里嗯啊....！”  
Anna扭动着自己的臀，试图挣脱那分不清是酸还是麻的感觉。太刺激了，她如何受得了。  
坏心眼的Elsa倒是生怕这刺激来得不够快、不够猛，又哪里会让Anna有机会挣脱。当下她将臀部抬起的角度拉的更大，迫使Anna将自己的双腿分的更开。腿间那道粉红色的小穴口、异常的鲜嫩保暖。爱液与涎液沾满了整个娇嫩的入口，正伴随着主人的紧张而颤颤巍巍的轻轻收缩着。  
Elsa的呼吸变得急促起来，下身早就支起来的腺体变得更加膨胀，她却在竭力的忍耐着叫嚣着的冲动。她要是遵循着Alpha粗狂的本性直接上去把人一顿猛侵，保不准会伤害到Anna第一次如此这般开拓的身体。  
她用两根手指轻轻的拨开那两片粉红水嫩的花唇，露出了更加柔嫩的入口，惹得她一阵口干舌燥。伸出软舌迫切的从花唇下方向上侵略着，起初的动作只是轻慢、而后越来越重，越来越深。  
“啊、啊不行、Elsa....不要继续了......”  
强烈的刺激感让Anna这只小处羊舒爽的几乎快要晕过去、爱液如决堤一般涌了出来。  
但是，Elsa对于方才这小姑娘和自己的怄气还为释然。她把Anna的两条腿放在了自己的腰部，小姑娘无师自通、立刻紧紧的夹住了自己的腰。Elsa拉开自己的裤链，释放出自己骚动不安的性器、一手扶着它、贴上Anna泥泞一片的穴口轻轻的蹭了几下之后，将腺体的轮廓嵌入那穴口的形状，慢慢的大幅度摩挲起来。  
Anna大腿内侧的皮肤滑腻异常，两片娇嫩的花瓣更是又软又细，渗出的爱液打湿了Elsa滚烫的腺体、摩擦之前又紧又滑，虽然没能直接挺进内里，但是这样酥麻的感觉也让从未真正经历性事的Elsa尝到了别样的滋味，舒服得也不禁低喘了起来。  
她又抬起了Anna的双腿，将细碎的吻留在了雪白大腿的内侧，再来回的舔舐着、留下一串串的湿痕。摩挲的动作越来越快，刺激感使的两人都低吟了起来。  
“哈啊.....Anna、你喜欢它吗？嗯？告诉我......”  
Elsa亢奋的喘息着，压抑了许久的欲望终于能够得到释放。此刻她将自己心爱的小姑娘压在车身上，满足感在冲撞着她的理智。  
“嗯....嗯.....Elsa、给我.......拜托.....”  
Anna的头脑里现在一片混乱，眼见着双腿指尖有一根坚硬的肉棒在紧紧压迫着自己的下体、还在不断地蹭动着，花瓣与蜜穴每一次与这凶器碰撞，都会被摩挲得酥麻舒适。Anna有些难耐的扭动着自己的身体，每一个动作都散发着强烈的诱人的意味。柔软的、滑腻的、浮着一层细细的薄汗。不能合拢的两腿之间，蜜液潺潺流下、在夜晚的灯光下晶晶亮亮，带着一股Omega独有的气息，骄傲的宣布着自己早就已经做好了准备，迫不及待的等待着Elsa的入侵。  
Elsa终于停止了摩擦的勾人动作，又提了提Anna几乎快要滑下去的臀部。这样的动作仿佛是为接下来所发生的一切做着准备，是一种变了样的预告。Anna的呼吸急促起来，鼻音中的呻吟也由低沉到高昂，娇嗔的让人全骨酥软。她不由自主的把自己的腰高高地挺起来，淫靡的液体沿着车身滑下。巧克力味的信息素越来越浓，香醇得似乎能把人腻死。  
“Elsa....进到里面来、快点....嗯啊.....”  
她被渴望交配的本能冲撞得理智全无，话没说完就已经感觉到小腹中的那团火热的酸痒传遍全身、而一声声时断时续的呻吟也难以自制的从小嘴中漏出、无一不在勾引着Elsa狠狠的贯穿她。  
“你....嗯、还没回答我.....喜欢这个东西吗？”  
“嗯、嗯......给我.....”  
Anna迷乱的点着头，揽过Elsa的脖颈，小穴不停的亲吻着腺体，邀请着它的进入。  
Elsa深吸一口气，将性器的冠顶抵在了那滑腻的穴口处。  
“嗯啊——好舒服......”  
冠头只轻轻的挤入了一点，便被那紧致到不可思议的甬道给狠狠的绞住。报仇似的不断蠕动着内壁，似乎想要绞断这入侵者。如此欲仙欲死的舒适感让Elsa忍不住轻哼出声，那塞入穴道里的腺体变得更加粗大。Elsa克制着贯穿的冲动等待着小穴适应异物的侵入。直到那甬道从拼命绞紧变为了吞咽，Elsa这才继续将肉棒送入那贪吃的小穴。  
“啊.....好深、Elsa....嗯Elsa......”  
被进入的快感让Anna舒服的不断呢喃着身前人的名字。Elsa觉得只有Anna才能把自己的名字叫的如此动听，如此柔情。她将Anna牢牢抵在车上，开始轻轻的做起了活塞运动。一只手不安分的揉捏着Anna的一团山峰，拇指在红豆上绕圈，每一次的柔软都会从指缝间溢出些许，看的Elsa血气上涌，抽动下体的力道也忍不住打了起来。  
Anna无力的靠在Elsa的肩膀上娇喘着，被汗水打湿的红棕发贴在那张被情欲染红了的小脸上，身体跟随者Elsa的动作微微晃动着。  
“Elsa....喜欢你....好喜欢你......”  
“唔....我也是.....Anna......”  
听着Anna告白的话，Elsa只觉得这销魂如故的滋味中又带上了些许暖暖的情意。冠头抵上了敏感的宫口，蹭动着、Anna的小腹被顶出了Elsa腺体的轮廓。清酒的幽香醉的二人沉沦在对方的深海里，难以自拔。  
这样美味的信息素，也惹来了其他过路眼馋的行人。  
一个看起来神色匆匆的社畜在路过那辆不可言状的老爷车时，便被这醉人的信息素给吸引了。他踮起脚尖，只看见了Elsa伏着车身的身影。  
“这位美女，你需要帮助吗？”  
他贪婪的闻着这淫靡的气息，脸上也挂满了笑容。  
“不需要。”  
Elsa甚至没有看他一眼，她正愉快的欣赏着Anna脸上惊恐的神情。小姑娘听见了人声，连忙捂住了自己的嘴、以防这喘息声被他人听见。  
“这腻死人的气味...啊，上等的Omega、让我来帮你吧....”  
“同样的话我不想重复第二次。”  
Elsa说着，嘴角突然挂起了微笑。  
“嗯啊——”  
使坏般忽然用力向上一顶，Anna忍不住惊叫出声。  
“哟，原来正在享乐呢....真是打扰了.....”  
这下子，那尴尬的社畜只好搓着手赔笑，一边可惜着一边离开了。  
“——Anna你看，你这么诱人....我会不会有很多情敌啊？”  
“唔....啊.....明明、明明你才....嗯、才最吸引人.....”  
Anna断断续续的为自己辩解着，内穴却在不自觉的收缩着。  
Elsa想，大概眼前这只Omega快迎来巅峰了，便加快抽动的速度，冠头蹭过内壁每一片褶皱，次次冲击在那脆弱的宫口上。  
“啊、啊.....不行、啊.....”  
Anna紧紧的抱住了Elsa，胡乱的与她接吻。紊乱的气息同样刺激着Elsa、她回吻着意识偏离的Anna、又一次向上顶撞。  
“嗯....！”  
一声高亢的鼻音，Anna死死的夹住了Elsa的腰、小穴大口的吐出潮水、淋湿了在伸出搅动着的冠头。蜜液沿着肉棒的轮廓从两人紧紧交合的地方滴落，地上很快聚成了一片水洼。  
Elsa欣赏着Anna高潮过后的妩媚姿态，明了眼前的Omega因为自己而第一次迎来了人生快乐的巅峰。巨大的成就感催动着Elsa又在Anna的花穴里横冲直撞了几下，而后成结释放出了白浊的滚烫粘液。  
  



	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 刹车坏了XD说不定下章之前能找到XD

“哈啊.....哈啊......”  
成结使得二人暂时无法分开，只好维持着这样羞耻的姿势、相互欣赏着对方欢愉的面容。  
Anna只觉得腰酸背痛，下半身被人强行高抬着、后背也一直硌着坚硬冰凉的车身。她的双腿依旧环在Elsa的腰间，为了活动一下情潮未退的身体将头轻轻埋在了Elsa的肩弯里。  
Elsa愣了半晌，才突然想起还没给小姑娘加上任何的保险措施。她紧紧环抱着Anna、尝试着在这样结合的状态下轻轻迈出脚步。  
“嗯~”  
尚未完全疲软下来的腺体又开始在Omega敏感的甬道里翻山倒海，Anna轻哼着，用右拳轻轻的锤着Elsa的后背。  
“乖，我找避孕药给你吃。”  
Elsa走到驾驶座边打开车门，才忽而想起Rapunzel的那个黑匣子已经被自己扔到了车座底下的最深处。  
身上还挂着一只小树懒，想在不让自己引火上身的情况下拿到那个黑盒子实在是不大容易。  
Elsa在心里问候着那个时候把盒子往车座下塞的自己，小心翼翼的蹲在了驾驶座边。  
身上人又开始锤起自己的背来。  
......  
同车座和自己该死的腺体奋斗了一会儿，Elsa终于拿到了那黑盒子。  
打开，取出一瓶药片来，Elsa往手心里倒了两片，轻轻揪了揪Anna的耳朵。  
“嗯.......”  
那小姑娘只是迷迷糊糊的哼唧着，不知何时已经睡熟了。  
的确啊，她今晚实在是太辛苦了。  
Elsa不忍心打扰她的安眠，想来受孕也不是那么大概率的事情——就算受孕成功了，Elsa想、她大约也只剩高兴了罢。  
拉开后车门，Elsa把怀中的Anna安置在了后座上。她小心翼翼的抽出自己终于低了头的腺体，精液与蜜液的混合立刻迫不及待的涌出了小穴、打湿了身下的车座。  
一边在心里真诚的向Rapunzel致歉，Elsa脱下自己的机车服为Anna盖上、拿来纸巾仔仔细细的为Anna擦拭着那诱人的小穴。只是似乎纸巾对那穴口的刺激还是有些强烈了。只来回刮划着、Anna便发出了有些不满的哼哼声。Elsa收了手，生怕把她的小羊从睡梦中吵醒。  
可是一直这幅模样也太不成体统了。犹豫片刻，Elsa重又将Anna的两条细腿挂上自己的肩膀，悄悄的再一次吻上了这处令她爱不释口的小花园。舌尖挑开花瓣，深入内里一通细致的搅拌。又含住了两片花瓣轻咬吸弄、这才用力吮尽了那久候方至的蜜汁。   
“——啪！”  
“嗯？？？”  
Elsa正想撤退，一只熊爪子突然拍上了自己的头顶。车内的春情戛然而止、弥漫开来的是一车厢的尴尬沉默。  
她愣住了，几乎怀疑刚才那一爪子是不是自己的错觉。怎么Anna刚刚好像是猝不及防的给了自己脑袋一巴掌？  
“——好啊Elsa！你耍流氓！”  
Anna睡得正香、突然就感觉到下体一阵温热酥麻的刺激感。这感觉太过令人沉迷，早在第一次接触的时候就已经深深烙在了她的记忆里。她几乎在感到快感的同时立刻反应过来、是那只爱使坏的大白狼又在捣蛋、情急之下便一爪子向着Elsa的脑袋瓜子上挥了过去。结果，非常有效的同时、也非常震撼。  
见Elsa僵在那里，呆呆的半晌不动、生怕Anna再来一爪子可能真的得把她锤软下来。Anna的内心突然一阵优越感，不知天高地厚、竟然又是一爪子拍上了狼脑袋，那闷声就这么在车厢里回荡了一会儿。  
Elsa立刻撑起腰，扑上了Anna、将那碍事的机车服扔到了前座去。她怔怔的看着打完两下之后现在又急忙搂住她的脖子柔声安抚着的小姑娘，彻底的石化了。  
此时的Anna已经不止是心虚了。  
她知道自己的总裁大人其实是一个相当可怕的人，就凭她年纪轻轻便坐上了公司总裁之位，还把Arendelle的事业越做越大。可能从小就在接受着魔鬼的训练，可能她高傲的自尊心根本就不容许她的一切失败。更何况是现在被巴掌拍脑袋、而且还是被连拍两下。  
听着声音，自己似乎下手也不知道个轻重。天知道她接下来会有什么可怕的反应。  
偷偷看向Elsa，她脱下了机车服，现在只穿了衬衫、打了领带。为了方便她先前的“流氓动作”，领带被扯歪，扣子解了三颗、露出了白皙的肌肤。胯下的小帐篷因为刚才的动作又开始精神了起来。她用双臂撑着自己的上半身，被猝不及防的攻击让她有些眼神放空，整个人透露出了一种荏弱的姿态。  
这样的总裁大人，让Anna瞬间......萌上了。  
这样的Elsa太过诱人，毫不客气的挑战着Anna的矜持底线。她完全忘记了方才的心虚，不由自主的扭动起已经酸痛难忍的腰、勾住Elsa的脖子让双方的位置交换。Anna两腿分开骑在了Elsa的胯间，两手捧上Alpha的俏脸重重的亲吻着，自己下半身的小穴也不忘贴上精神大好的腺体、臀部轻轻的前后蹭动着。只一会儿工夫，小穴中又开始流出大股的蜜汁、随着她蹭动的动作将Elsa的西裤淋了透湿。瞌睡虫一扫而光，情欲又一次攀上了她的侧脸。  
Elsa只觉得哭笑不得，Anna这一出来得太过出人意料。虽然她能明白这小姑娘那两爪子的意思，但她仍然发自内心的觉得自己身为Alpha，身为总裁，身为年上的多重自尊被严重的打击了。  
挑衅，这绝对是赤裸裸的挑衅。  
或者，应当更正一下。当Anna搂着她，坐在她的小帐篷上慢慢摆动着自己的软腰时，Elsa的想法改变了。  
这也许，应该是赤裸裸的挑逗才对。  
当Anna终于松开了Elsa被她啃咬的微微红肿的唇时，两人皆是低喘连连，动情不已。  
Elsa捏住那软软的腰肢，一个翻身再一次将软绵的小羊压在了身下。Anna嘟着嘴，也不服气的上脚蹬掉了Elsa腿上的裤子。  
任由Elsa的纤纤玉指在自己身体的敏感处上游走、分明是微凉的指尖、却能点起最动情的火焰。Anna只是捧着她的脸颊深情的、仔细的、爱恋的凝视着，纤细的手指从额头经过眉心鼻梁，最后落在了那两片水色泛滥的唇上轻轻的揉娑。  
Elsa一口叼住那胆大包天的爪子，用力的吸吮几下、才伏在Anna的耳边、故作凶恶的放出狠话来。  
“小家伙你还敢撩泼我，这次我一定上到你求饶为止。”  
说着，一手揉了揉Anna弹性十足的一团柔软，另一只手再一次解放出自己肿胀的腺体，用那被蜜汁溺得吐露粘液的冠头在小穴的入口处打转，只待更多的潮液喷涌便可用力贯入。  
“明明就是你先耍流氓的！”  
Anna在心中暗叫不妙，她知道Elsa这次是真的要毫不留情的占据自己了。侧颊被身上人淫靡的话羞得涨红，连忙出声反对。  
“裤子都被你浸湿了，你还不想被我上？”  
Elsa不以为然，这会儿她又牢牢掌握住了主动权。小姑娘的耳朵都已经染得通红、分明是享受着自己情话所带来的刺激。那害羞的小模样逗得她欲火大灼，怎么可能会放过到手的羔羊。她按住Anna推阻反抗的小手，薄唇亲吻着另一侧落了单的柔软，继续啃啮、仿佛那是一块再美味不过的馒头。直到它也在她的舐咬抚摸中变得更为敏感胀大、方才离开。白皙的山峰上面布满了被她吸吮出的小红莓，仿佛宣誓自己的领土一般。Elsa觉得这样红白的视觉冲击同样能够使自己获得极大的欢悦，便又吻上了Anna的脖颈，印下自己一个个的印记。  
冠头开始在入口处浅浅的出入，惹得Anna娇喘不断。Elsa贴在她的耳边，似有似无的吐息着火热的气息，趁着Anna神情有些恍惚、猛地附身用力一挺，性器终于完全深入了花穴、内里不但火热，而且非常得紧致窄小、她的腺体又一次处于被疯狂绞榨的状态。  
“哈啊——！”  
虽然已经做了一次，心里也早有准备，但是这一次的贯穿来的突然有迅猛、疼痛仍旧超过了Anna心中所想。一声痛呼之后，她便紧紧咬住下唇再不肯出声、唯有眼泪滴滴滑落。  
看着Anna可怜兮兮却又强忍着痛楚的样子，Elsa的心疼到难以言表。愧疚立挂满她英气的面容，只希望能让那疼痛感尽快从自己的小姑娘身上消失。她轻轻的揉着Anna形状美好的山峰，吻着她漾着巧克力香醇的脖颈、吮去小脸上泪湿的痕迹，在口中不停的轻哄着。  
“Anna乖、不哭不哭......”  
“呜.....不喜欢Elsa了......”  
Anna正生着气，Elsa无奈的苦笑。  
“明明是你太紧了.....“  
“哼啊....你抽出去我不要你......嗯.....”  
心中自然明白是自己让小姑娘伤心了，只是自己下面那不解风情的腺体却在柔声的安慰中胀的更加巨大。Elsa只能轻轻的扭动着腰、让Anna的甬道慢慢放松下来。粗大的性器被紧窄的穴洞疯狂的压迫着，吞吐着、滋味实在是妙不可言。  
双腿还在轻轻的颤抖着，被那种宛如凶器一般的硬物侵入身体最柔软的地方、身体疼，心里怨、就这样一个软绵、一个缓止，僵持了好一会儿。Anna的内穴又开始流出汩汩的爱液，一种同之前的爱抚完全不同的酸痛感涌上心间，本已经痛到麻木的内壁也慢慢的软滑了起来。  
没有人知道此时的Elsa是多么的欲求不满，Alpha的天性催使她迫不及待的想要在这样令人疯狂的小穴中抽插、在崎岖不平的甬道里释放她的欲望。但是她也很理智的明白，自己暴力的动作只会伤到Omega柔嫩的小穴、她又如何忍心为了一己私欲让心爱的小姑娘痛苦呢。  
Anna的抽噎声慢慢的止住了，她看见Elsa额上的汗水一滴滴的落在自己的胸前，脸上。气一下就被满满的怜惜所替代。她明白Elsa此刻与自己的生理本性斗争、隐忍是多么艰难，更感受到了那每一滴汗水都装满了Elsa对自己的疼惜。她伸手为Elsa拭去那满额的汗水、指尖也滑进了那淡金色的发间。比先前那一次的交欢更深刻得、她感受着Elsa对她的爱惜。  
环上Elsa的脖颈，Anna主动探出了小舌钻进Elsa的口中轻搅，两只手沿着绷紧了的背脊向下游走着、经过没有一丝赘肉的细腰，直到那高度紧张着的翘臀。她轻轻的在臀瓣上划圈、就像Elsa在揉捏她的胸前的山峰一样，时轻时重的向下按压着、忍不住将那一直埋在自己体内的肉棒推得更加深入。  
这样明明白白的示意让Elsa大舒一气，几乎有一种逃出生天的解放之感。  
在Anna羞涩的呻吟中，Elsa渐渐加快了抽动的频率。尽管缓解了她憋得快要胀破的燃眉之急，却仍旧谈不上享受和快感。她开始匀速的抽插起来，紧窄的甬道也有了小幅度的蠕动。冠头在每一次的深入时都会被四面八方的软肉挤压按摩着，娇嫩的冠头享受着、整个腺体也在欢快的轻挑着。一直被压抑着的快感自两个人的交合处开始向全身蔓延。  
“Anna、放轻松.....你看，我又进来了、啊.....喜欢嘛？”  
Elsa分散着Anna的注意力，试图加快下体的抽插。  
“嗯喜欢....啊....好舒服....Elsa.....”  
Anna的呻吟声已经根本克制不住了，一声声的高涨起来。  
Elsa的侵入开始变得猛烈起来，上等的Omega的内穴是比较深的、几乎可以将Elsa的腺体整根吞入。她不再留情，肉棒在紧窄的穴道中横冲直撞，强烈的摩擦着Anna最敏感的地方。黏滑的体液带着情色的气息四溅、沾湿了整根腺体。爱液蜜汁也在高速的抽送中被打成了白色的泡沫。  
“啊Elsa轻点.....唔不行...太快了....."  
Elsa的动作越发凶猛起来，像极了正扑食着猎物的狼。Anna被插得上气不接下气、呻吟中已经夹带了几分的哭腔。肉体的交合发出了清晰的拍打声，越来越硬的冠头把小穴捣鼓的火辣辣的阵阵痛麻、一次又一次的重重撞在了花心上。只听这声音就能体会到马力全开的Alpha是多么凶残。  
“不要了...求你....不要呜....我错了、我错了.....”  
“错......哈啊、错在哪里？”  
“我....嗯啊.....我不该....拍、嗯拍你的头.......好疼......."  
Elsa越抽插越兴奋，Anna的内穴始终都是收缩着的、带来窒息般的快感。内壁抽搐起伏，每一次的颤抖都是随着她腺体的抽送而动，如同进入泥潭一般相互紧咬着、绝对不让她的性器与嫩肉有片刻分离的机会。这样的感觉实在是太舒服了，Elsa从未想过与心爱的人做的滋味竟然能够如此甜美。  
Anna已经充分享受到了被Elsa出入的快感，滚烫的侵入者让她的小穴沉迷。每一次有力的进出都只会让她愈发迷乱。雪白的臀配合着Elsa的动作挺动着，让她的每一次抽出都只留下浅浅的冠头在穴口处、而后再狠狠的捅进去。每一击的力道都大的出奇，Anna被Elsa的猛烈攻势贯穿着、这种纠结、痛并快乐的感觉实在奇妙。  
“呜啊....快停下....不要了....求你.....”  
“你当然要....很舒服、不是吗.....”  
几近邪恶的回答让Anna无地自容，她开始怀疑是不是每一个Alpha的日常和做时都是两种人格。现在的Elsa简直让她害怕。  
“叫出来、嗯？舒服吗？”  
“嗯...啊、Elsa欺负....嗯欺负人.....”  
Elsa用一种十分粗暴又激烈的方式狂热的顶着，毫不回应Anna服软的求饶、因为她根本停不下来。Anna的求饶只会让她更加欲火中烧。臀部放肆的运动着、一连数十下重戳，次次精准的击中宫口。也让那一对美好的柔软不停的晃动着，她又忍不住抚上、蹂躏，多重攻势之下Anna早已丢盔卸甲，甬道内剧烈的收缩，不停的吸吮压榨。  
“啊、呜..Elsa....快一点....嗯啊......”  
Anna被身体的战栗给逼得哭叫了出来、Elsa猛地深吸一气，伴随她再一次强而有力的挺击，性器终于突破了娇嫩的宫口、直直的顶入、再继续用力伸进，终于抵达了子宫内的密室。一瞬间，她低哼着、将滚烫的热液灌入了Anna的宫内。  
伴随着又一次强烈的疼痛的是让Anna几乎休克的高潮。她不知道体能达到最极致的快感会是什么样子，但是她现在感受到的、正是她从未有过的快乐。经历了初次开拓的身体十分敏感，在第二次的猛烈攻势中也欢脱的达到了巅峰。伴随着Elsa将火热的精液喷洒在她的子宫里，Anna的脑子里一片空白。只有那致命的快感征服了她的一切，给予了她无与伦比的满足。好一会儿，她的身体才逐渐停止了时不时的抽动。  
Alpha的腺体又一次成结将两人捆绑在了一起。精疲力尽的Anna一边喘着、几乎是在高潮的同时陷入了昏睡。  
Elsa保持着趴伏的姿势，这一次也是在内里释放了出来。她又想起两次都没有采取一些安全措施，有些不安的看着Anna绯红的侧脸。  
只是瞥见Anna如此恬淡可爱的睡颜，总裁大人所有的忧虑登时便一扫而空了。  
Let it go！  
在心里告诉自己身为Alpha就要有天不怕地不怕（但是怕老婆）的大无畏精神，耐心的在成结消失后退出了Anna的身体。  
不仅没有清理，反而弄得更乱了。  
这一次Elsa学聪明了，在后备箱里翻箱倒柜找出了一包湿纸巾、免得自己的脑瓜再被熊掌招待——幸好Rapunzel的日常用品在车内准备的还算齐全。  
有些嫌弃的在自己的腺体上抹了两抹，Elsa尽量让自己的下半身看起来也能和上半身一样井然有礼。  
一切都清理干净后，Elsa重新为Anna盖上了自己的机车服。这一回小姑娘满意的揪住了车服的领口，嘴角带着笑容、在清酒的淡香里安梦。  
  
当Anna再醒来的时候，已经是第二天早晨了。桥上了路过了许多晨起的人、车，若不是这喧闹的声音或许她还能再睡好一阵子。  
费力的抬起头，腰部的酸痛让她清醒了许多——随之而来的还有下体的胀痛。  
想起自己昨天和Elsa竟然在桥上、车内车外做了、而且还做的十分激烈，Anna的脸立刻红了起来。  
她看见Elsa坐在车头，可自己现在这幅衣衫不整的样子又无法下车。Anna放下车窗，探出了半个头。  
“Elsa？”  
那背对着她的人回过头，口中正叼着一个细长的东西。Anna嘟起嘴刚想炸毛她趁自己不注意又开始干坏事，待人走近后才发现她口中叼着的是Pockey。  
“醒了？”  
Elsa意味深长的笑着，这让Anna又羞得无地自容。  
万幸总裁大人并没想刁难自己宝贝的小助理，她从前座拿来一套Anna的衣服、还有一盒蛋糕。  
“看你很喜欢昨天那家店的蛋糕我就顺便买了点.....穿好衣服，我们要去机场了。行李我收拾好在后备箱，你有什么要拿的东西下车再整理。”  
“哦、嗯......”  
Anna打心底里鄙视自己太容易动心，Elsa稍微对自己温柔一点就开心的不得了。  
怪不得刚表白就被吃干抹净了、Anna你太丢人......  
一边在心里悄悄批评着自己，Anna把车窗都关严实了，慢慢吞吞的爬起来。  
“——嘶....”  
看清自己身上随处可见的咬痕及红印，Anna忍不住倒抽一口凉气。  
再也不让Elsa碰了再也不让Elsa碰了再也不让Elsa碰了.......  
她一脸欲哭无泪的表情，脱下了沾满了两人信息素的衣裙。  
  
时候尚早，Elsa开着车，悠悠哉哉的一边赏景一边前进。口中咬着Pockey，倒是多了几分痞痞的帅气来。  
Anna乖乖的坐在副驾驶上，时不时偷瞄一眼身边心情上好的总裁大人——其实她的小动作早就被发现了，只是Elsa乐得看她一副小心翼翼的可爱模样。  
终于又到了一个漫长的红绿灯，Elsa摘下了脸上的墨镜。  
“——好看吗？”  
“Wait......What?“  
“我问你，一路看我，看的可还满意？”  
“......”  
坏人、Anna在心里嗔到、面颊又是一阵发烧。  
“脸红什么，又不吃了你。”  
经历了昨晚的事情，Anna觉得现在Elsa对自己说的每一句话都是在挑逗她。别过脸，她气fufu的不看Elsa。  
真是不长记性......  
Elsa无奈的叹了口气，看来某人已经忘记了和自己赌气的后果是什么。  
“——好了好了、别气啦，吃根Pockey好吗？”  
“......哼！我好O不跟A斗！”  
没吃早饭，那蛋糕精致美味却也小巧的很。Anna扭过头来，一点不客气的张嘴咬住了Elsa手中的那根Pockey。  
还没咬两口，哪知身边伺机而动的大白狼也摇着尾巴扑了上来。  
“唔.......”  
Elsa将Anna剩余的半截Pockey叼在口中，咬碎、细细咀嚼。舌尖轻车熟路的撬开了Anna的齿关、探入口中先将那巧克力棒卷走吞食、再捉住那欲退还迎的小舌搅动了一阵。  
Anna被吻的浑身发软，只顾脸红、呜呜咽咽的锤着Elsa的肩膀——毫无力道、对于Elsa来说根本毫无杀伤力。  
直到身后排着长队的车开始集体鸣喇叭抗议，Elsa才恋恋不舍的放开了Anna的小舌，末了又舔了舔她红肿的唇瓣。  
“多谢款待，很美味。”  
“你......！”  
心情更好了，Elsa无视Anna的炸毛，挂上档、一脚油门，车子轰鸣着奔驰了起来。  
  



	27. Chapter 27

至此，大总裁和小助理的伦敦之旅算是彻底拉下了落幕。  
只不过两个人在伦敦逍遥了这几日，回来之后所待处理的事情是一桩接着一桩。  
至于两人回去之后，因为手上的戒指而分别在校舍和公司里所引起的轩然大波，这里就不再多赘述了。  
将近半个月的时间，Elsa和Anna分别在公司和学校里处理着出门度假而未过问的事情、连见面的时间都很少。尽管每天晚上两个人都会打上将近两个多小时的电话来交流自己这一天是多么的忙碌——基本都是Anna在说，Elsa只是笑着听、但是思念之苦还是苦苦纠缠着两个热恋中的人。  
直到期中过后，学校因为要整修每个教室里的器具，学生们很幸运的得到了一次长达一个星期的假期。不少学生都准备回家躺上几天，Anna也被自家老爸老妈催促着快些动身回来。  
若换做平时Anna一定巴不得立刻坐上返程的车子。可是这一回她实在是有些进退两难。自己若是回了家，那岂不是又要过上一周根本无法同Elsa见面的日子了？  
“Elsa！你陪我一起回家嘛！”  
“不行.....公司这边一堆事没有处理完。”  
“唔.....那我就要有一周都没机会见你了.....”  
“乖，回来陪你、好吗。”  
晚上煲电话粥的时候，Elsa无奈的安慰着电话那头的小姑娘。  
“Belle还让我向老爸老妈介绍你.....Oh，我还犹豫着怎么开口呢。”  
“这有什么难的。如果我有时间、我一定要去拜访一下我的丈母娘和老丈人。”  
Elsa半开玩笑的说着、眼底却闪过一丝落寞。  
“对了、Elsa的父母在哪里？”  
“......在.....明尼苏达。”  
“明尼苏达州？！那个地方好冷的！”  
“嗯......”  
Elsa尽量使自己的语气听来同往常一样。  
“别看我体质偏寒，其实我一点也不怕冷的哦？”  
“我也不怕冷！有机会我陪你回明尼苏达！”  
“.....好。”  
谁让自古无奈之事多有“父母之命难违”这一条呢，Anna只好强忍心中的悲痛、回家待了一周。  
  
另一边，Elsa挂了电话，笑容立刻消失了。  
Kai笔直的站在办公桌前，表情同样凝重。  
“东西到了吗？”  
“已经保藏起来了。”  
“墨西哥那边有消息吗？”  
“还没有、您知道的......Kristoff解决了Drugaddicts、那边说不定内部还没有稳定下来、根本不可能出手买下这么多的货。“  
“啧......Hyperion知道吗？”  
“我已经通知了他们......Harris先生的意思是尽快处理，总之他把货交给了我们、那就由我们全权负责。“  
“哼，负责是一定的。关键是货流不能卡死在我们手上。”  
“对了，还有一个消息，是Harris先生交代转达给您的。”  
“说。”  
“他说Arendelle这一次的表现将直接决定Hyperion是否会选择和我们合作。因为他说，Villain集团也在和他进行交涉。作为制药公司Villain提出直接将货经过正规包装分往各个地方。Queen，Hyperion的物流来往尽管没有我们的路子广，但是如果他们联手，第一步就是消灭Arendelle获取资源。”  
“切，Villain说的合作，原来是指抢活干的意思吗。”  
Elsa揉了揉太阳穴，刚想去摸口袋里的烟盒，转念又想起在伦敦时已经被Anna没收了。  
只好悻悻收手，Elsa捏着下巴，皱眉沉思。  
“......不过，为什么Villain也会找上Hyperion呢。而且又卡在这个时间点上.....”  
她抬头，仿佛是为了确认什么似的看向Kai。  
“不可能的，Queen。Golda一直都在悄悄关注着Catherine，电梯里面也有监控、她根本没有机会来六层。“  
“啧......只是巧合吗？”  
Elsa用指节敲击着桌面，试图给这个诡异的凑巧找寻一个合理的解释。  
“目前只能这么认为了，Queen。我会叮嘱Golda密切关注Catherine的动向，在这之前更重要的是、是尽早处理掉那批货物。”  
“墨西哥那边由你盯着，减少和那个男人的直接会面。”  
“......明白了，Queen。”  
Kai跟随Elsa很久，他自然明了Elsa如此忌惮对方的原因。  
“关于Catherine，要不要我们直接向校方提出解雇......”  
“不妥，Villain再怎么说也是这儿的一方巨头。”  
——以及，如果Catherine回到学校再去生出什么事端，Anna也会不得安宁。  
“这件事情就交给你了，Kai。”  
“明白。”  
  
这一周时间说长也长、说短倒也是挺短的。Anna在家的这段时间、被父亲艾格纳和母亲阿杜娜精心梳妆打扮，又被迫学习了许多莫名其妙的礼仪——两个长辈听说自家女儿终于找到了她一直追求的“True love”，对方还是个大总裁，都开心的不得了。临走时，还千叮咛万嘱咐，下次回来时一定要把这个被Anna描绘得文武双全、百艺皆通、端庄优雅的未来女婿领回来。  
艾格纳要求送宝贝女儿回学校，却被Anna“狠心拒绝”了——她在来的路上就和Elsa约好了回程见面的地方，两个人还打算去新建成的游乐场玩一圈。  
对于“未来女婿”抢了自己活儿，艾格纳可惜至于倒也不是欣慰。这大男人还兴致勃勃的打算开车跟踪女儿去会一会这位年轻有为的大总裁，被阿杜娜好一阵说教才放弃了念头。  
机场上，Elsa戴着墨镜，穿着一件冰蓝色的风衣，脖颈间系着一条小围巾，腰上还有一条流苏作为装饰。她依旧是鱼骨辫甩在身前，笔挺的站在检票口，人群之中也可以轻松的一眼看见她。  
“——Elsa！”  
肩上斜跨着一面小挎包，Anna看见自家总裁风光无限的站在人群之中、立刻飞快的扑了上去、勾上人的脖颈亲了几口才罢休。周围的人都羡慕的看着她，更让她嘚瑟了起来。  
“乖，路上还顺利吗？”  
“嗯，爸爸妈妈还说下次一定要你和我一起回去呢！”  
Anna搂着Elsa的胳膊，不满足似的又蹭了蹭，像只黏人的小奶狗。  
“好，下次一定。”  
Elsa伸手刮了刮Anna的鼻翼，沁人心脾的巧克力香气也让这几天忙忙碌碌的总裁大人得到了片刻的安心。  
“——走！游乐园！”  
坐上自己已经习惯了的超跑，Anna扭了扭身子摆了个舒服的姿势，毫不客气的发号施令。  
“遵命遵命，公主大人。”  
Elsa任劳任怨的发动车子，跟着导航驶离机场。  
  
跑车在游乐园的大门口前刹住了车轮，Anna迫不及待的跳下了车。  
“好大——”  
“——这就是游乐园吗。”  
停好车的Elsa一边感慨着、一边走到了Anna身边。  
“——Elsa，你没来过游乐园吗？”  
“咳.....当、当然来过！”  
“没来过啊？你的童年到底是有多无趣啊......”  
“......”  
Elsa小心的藏起自己眼底的一丝失意，任由兴高采烈的Anna牵着自己走进游乐园。  
周末，大人小人都纷纷涌向了这座刚刚落成的乐园。几乎到处都充斥着儿童欢乐的叫声和大人寻找自家孩子的高声呼喊。崭新的游乐设施都在运转着，除了过往的游客路上还有卖气球的小丑和扛着糖果杖的老人。  
“Wow——Elsa我们先玩哪一个？”  
“随便你啦。”  
“那就——”  
Anna快步跑到了一个摆锤模样的巨大机械下，等候的人排成了一条长龙。Elsa抬头，那坐满了人的锤针正巧被甩出来了360°，尖叫声不绝于耳。  
“......嗯。”  
Elsa觉得自己眉梢应当跳的很精彩。  
在Elsa买票这会儿，Anna已经顺利的混入了排队长龙。虽然看起来排队的人数众多，但是那巨大的锤针的容载量也是极大的。到了第三批次，两人终于坐上了那巨大的锤针。  
“——怎么样？紧张吗？”  
“.....额、还行吧。”  
Anna抓紧胸前的保险杆，兴奋的面色涨红。  
Elsa满头黑线的也学着她的样子抓住了护杆，看Anna一脸亢奋的样子，只好无奈的笑着摇了摇头。  
机器还没开始运转，只是预备的响铃刚刚被拉下、坐在Elsa身边的一个小女孩儿便开始因为恐惧而抽噎了起来。  
完了.....  
Elsa叹了一口气——她向自己的左耳朵一定会受到不小的损伤。  
而事实上是.....  
自己的两只耳朵都受到了极大的摧残。  
看Anna那一脸胸有成竹、毫无畏惧的勇者表情，Elsa还以为她是见怪不怪、习以为常了，一定可以冷静淡定的应对。  
谁知道，着摆锤才刚刚转了90°，Anna就开始尖叫起来。坐在她右边的小女孩儿原本还没那么害怕，结果Anna这么一尖叫、吓得这可怜的孩子也跟着叫了起来。到了180°，两个人更是像在练假声一样扯着嗓子嚎叫。荡上去一次，掉下来又是一次。配上旋转、以及最后的360°回旋，两个人就更比谁调子喊得更高一样歇斯底里的喊着。  
Elsa觉得恐怖的并不是这个一点都不刺激的摆锤，而是自己身边两个会“狮吼功”的可怕女人。  
......  
“呀吼——刚才真是太刺激了！对不对啊Elsa？”  
“嗯嗯......是挺‘刺激’的......”  
总裁大人心疼的捂着自己的耳朵——她到现在都有些耳鸣。狂吼了一阵子的Anna倒是心满意足的拍着胸口，舒畅的喘息着。  
这么想喊我可以让你在床上叫个够.....  
Elsa一脸哀怨的看着正在寻找下一个目标的Anna，思索着是不是该让自家小助理用身体好好弥补下自己的精神损失。  
“——要玩过山车吗！”  
“......好、啊.....”  
Elsa不忍心拂了Anna的大好兴致，只好委屈自己的耳朵。  
更巧的是，坐360°大摆锤时的那个小女孩也和她们同一批次。这一次，Anna坐在Elsa的右边，而小女孩坐到了Elsa的身后。  
伴随着预备铃声的打响Elsa又听见了身后女孩的抽噎，她开始为自己的后脑勺默哀。  
“啊↘ 啊↑啊↗啊↓啊→啊——”  
这两个小混蛋跟约好了一样，在车子慢慢爬坡的时候不停的喘息着，而后在冲刺的一瞬间开始异口同声的尖叫起来。  
Elsa忍受着巨大的痛苦。比如自己的后脑勺仿佛收到了声波的冲击。以及Anna的低喘.....她非常敏锐的察觉到自己的腺体开始不安分的拱首。  
......  
“啊啊——好刺激！”  
Anna伸着懒腰，歪了歪方才在极速拐弯中搁上了车门的侧腰。  
“我说、有那么疯狂吗.....”  
Elsa伸手帮人揉着细腰，她走路都有点打漂、后脑一阵瑟缩。  
“Wait、What？难道你不这么觉得吗？”  
“嗯.....我觉得还行吧。”  
Anna一脸见了鬼的表情。她家Elsa这么厉害？连过山车和大摆锤都能面不改色的应付自若，该说她是过分淡定还是反应迟钝才好呢。  
既然这些都没有办法吓倒总裁大人的话，那就只有——  
“......鬼屋？”  
Elsa看着那血淋淋的招牌，第一次面露难色。  
“对啊~游乐园的灵魂之一！”  
Anna拉过Elsa的胳膊，把人往那黑漆漆的入口拽。  
“——No，stop、Anna.....”  
Elsa瞥见那深不可测的黑暗入口，它仿佛勾起了她的某些糟糕回忆一样，脸瞬间变得惨白。  
“Elsa.....？”  
Anna被Elsa给吓到了——她可从未如此失态啊。  
“......抱歉Anna、我不太适应黑暗幽闭的环境。”  
Elsa仿佛是在躲避什么一样，紧紧的抱着自己。湛蓝的眼眸里溢出了苦涩，Anna自觉失了分寸，连忙收回脚步、紧紧把人抱在怀里。  
“没事Elsa.....你对我来说才是最重要的。”  
两个人就这样在鬼屋门口拥抱着，良久才分开。  
Elsa的脸色依旧不太好，Anna立刻牵着她来到了游乐园的中心。在四周的欢声笑语里、Elsa终于慢慢放松了下来。  
Anna四处张望着，悦耳的音乐吸引了她的注意——是旋转木马。  
  
两个人牵着手走到了旋转木马前，这样温馨缓和的项目似乎并不太受得别人的青睐，比起海盗船碰碰车之类就显得有些冷清。  
Anna拉着Elsa，循着稀疏的队伍向前。  
“我们坐一匹马，好吗？”  
“嗯。”  
Anna选中了一头水蓝色的马，在周围棕色、黑色、白色的马匹中显得有些突兀。  
Elsa绅士的拉搀着Anna，待她在马上坐定后自己也翻身而上，坐在Anna身后、越过她温暖的身体抓住了竖杆。  
柔和的乐声响起，假马缓缓的上下移动着、跟着转盘慢慢旋转。  
Anna能够感觉到坐在自己身后的人慢慢放松了下来，将脸埋进自己的后颈、嗅着那一小块粗糙之地甘甜的气息。  
Omega的那一小片皮肉是相当敏感的，Anna忍住呼之欲出的喘息，向后仰躺在了Elsa的怀抱里。她偏过头去亲吻身后人微凉的下巴，立刻换来了一个温柔的吻。不带任何侵略性的意思，只是在她的樱唇上轻啄。Elsa将下颚搁上Anna的头顶，轻轻的摩挲着。一切的不安与忧虑仿佛都被抛到了脑后，她们只想享受当下的恬静。  
  
旋转木马后两个人又去玩了套圈游戏。Anna自诩技术过人，却十环全空。她咬牙切齿的看着奖池里那个雪人模样的玩偶，又向Elsa摊手。  
“还来？不然我给你买一个玩偶吧？”  
已经在小姑娘身后观摩了许久她所谓“高超”技术的总裁大人挑起了眉。  
“不要嘛！自己凭技术赢来的才有意义！”  
Anna嘟着嘴，扯着Elsa的衣角轻甩。  
“最后一次嘛！”  
“哎.....我来吧。”  
Elsa又向老板招手，买来三个套圈。  
“是那个雪人玩偶，对吧？”  
“嗯嗯，Elsa加油！”  
Anna扔了这么多回，多少也有了点经验。那套圈小，奖品又大，容错率极低。 尽管Elsa一副胜券在握的模样，Anna也认定她不可能那么简单的套中目标。  
Elsa左手拎着另外两个套环插在衣兜里，右手用两指夹住套圈、蓝眸微眯，就像孤狼在预备着扑击目标。  
她歪了歪头，似乎是在确认方位。然后，甩手、套环轻巧的在空中划过一道圆弧——  
然后，准确的套在了那雪人玩偶的脖子上。  
“哇哦！”  
身后围观的人都鼓起了掌，那店铺的主人也是一脸诧异的看着神色自若的Elsa。  
“还要什么？”  
Elsa晃了晃手中的剩下两个套圈，手动无视店主如临大敌的面色铁青。  
“随便你啦，你看看店主大叔一副要吃了你的样子。”  
“那我随便扔了。”  
Elsa真的就十分随意的把两个环一起捏在手上，她的目光甚至没有离开Anna、随手一甩。  
一个环儿套在了一顶巧克力样式的帽子上，而另一只则是击倒了一个小棕熊的玩偶。  
“好！”  
众人都鼓起掌来。  
因为没有套中目标，所以小棕熊并没有能让Elsa抱回来。Anna自己抱着那个小雪人、顺手将帽子扣在了Elsa的头上。  
“哼哼，想不到总裁大人还挺擅长小孩子的游戏嘛~”  
“挺简单的啊。”  
“嗯.....我怎么感觉你在变相的说我傻？”  
“嗯，是有点儿。”  
Elsa一本正经的点了点头，Anna又炸起了毛。  
“——吃棉花糖吗。”  
耸了耸肩，Elsa对于如何哄小孩子再熟悉不过。  
于是手中拿着白白软软的棉花糖，Anna又一次笑的灿烂如太阳。  
“今天好开心啊~下次我们再来玩好不好？”  
“好。”  
两个人并肩往回走，快到饭点、游乐园里的人也慢慢少了下来。毕竟园内的花费高的惊人，大多数家长都选择抱着自家哭着闹着不肯离开的孩子回家吃饭。  
“——Elsa、你看那里！”  
快到大门口时，Anna突然停下了脚步、伸手指了指乐园门口一侧的树丛。  
“嗯？”  
Elsa顺着她所指的方向看去，那树丛里似乎有什么东西在动。  
Elsa下意识的抬起手、把Anna护在自己身后、放轻脚步慢慢向那一丛窸窸窣窣走去。  
“——孩子？”  
一个看上去不过六七岁大的小男孩，浑身脏兮兮的、像只受了伤的小兽一样躲在树丛里。他看见Elsa拨开树叶，皱着眉头看着他、大大的黑眼睛了立刻溢满了委屈无助的泪水。黑发蓬乱的像鸡窝、皮肤白得有些不自然。鼻头红通通的，就像是个流浪儿一样。  
“——Wait、what？！”  
闻声赶来的Anna也十分惊讶的看着那男孩、旋即发现这小家伙正吞咽着口水，直勾勾的盯着自己手中的棉花糖。  
“......过来，这儿有吃的。”  
Anna半蹲下来、嘴角带着笑容，尽量的表现出自己的善意。  
那男孩倒也不怕生，见Anna把棉花糖递向自己，三步并作两步的爬出树丛，接过那糖果大口的吃起来。  
“他饿坏了.....是和父母走散了吗？”  
Anna一点儿也没有嫌弃男孩全身脏兮兮的泥巴和尘灰，轻轻的摸了摸他的头。  
“Elsa？”  
“......啊、大概吧。”  
Elsa猛地回过神来，蓝眸扑闪着，呆呆的看着Anna。  
“我去找工作人员来。”  
她只丢下这句话，仿佛是想要隐藏什么一样快步跑开了。  
  
奇怪的是，男孩除了Elsa和Anna，看见谁都是一副戒备的样子。当那工作人员想来牵他的手时，他紧紧的把自己缩成一小团躲在Anna的身后、小手抓着Anna的衣角，也不肯开口说话。  
“我们没有接到任何孩童走失的通知，现在我们只能把他送到警察局。”  
工作人员有些头疼的对Elsa和Anna抱歉的笑了笑。  
“看来他比较信任二位，游乐园最近刚开始营业、许多后期工作需要解决，能不能麻烦二位护送他去警局？出了大门沿着马路一直向西走就是一个了。”  
“好的，放心吧。”  
或许是Omega的母性使然，Anna善良的接纳着男孩的靠近。Elsa买来了矿泉水和面巾纸，为男孩擦去满脸的泥灰。乐园卖部里还有关于一些卡通人物的主题周边衣物，Elsa为小家伙买了一身新衣服，带着他在小吃铺里买了些汉堡。男孩吃的狼吞虎咽，模样看着实在叫人怜惜。  
“Elsa、会不会是，他的父母不要他了......”  
Anna觉得自己的眼眶一阵泛红，连忙揉了揉眼睛，轻轻和Elsa耳语着。  
“......我不知道，Anna、我希望不会是这样。”  
Elsa的安慰听来十分苍白，她伸手揽过Anna的腰，让她能够靠在自己的肩膀上。  
男孩依旧没有开口说话，尽管他愿意同Elsa和Anna亲近。  
  
超跑只有两个人的座位，男孩也不可能缩在后备箱里。Anna提出让男孩坐在自己的腿上，Elsa则坚持让男孩和自己一起坐在驾驶座上——不行，Anna的腿只有自己能压by某白狼  
男孩坐在Elsa的腿上，倒是不为总裁大人冷若冰霜的强势气场所影响。大约因为是孩子吧，他规规矩矩的坐着，仿佛也是在强调自己可以一个人做到。只有偶尔的刹车会让他的小身板晃动，却依旧坚持着笔挺而坐。这样的倔强让Elsa十分赞同，原本压迫一般的气势也减弱了一些。  
超跑飞驰，很快就找到了工作人员所说的那个分部。  
闲杂车辆是无法通过卷帘门的，Elsa停了车，牵着男孩慢慢走。  
“——走失的孩子？”  
“是的，在这边的游乐场发现了他。”  
Elsa、Anna和小男孩，三人做成一排。负责笔录的值班人员饶有兴味的打量着这样奇怪的组合。  
“小朋友，你叫什么呀？”  
他倾身靠近男孩，柔声询问道。  
男孩只是沉默，目光躲闪。  
“我们也尝试了和他对话，但是没有什么效果。”  
Elsa补充道、值班人员一下子皱起了眉。  
“会不会是心里有什么障碍啊.....”  
“不会吧、”  
Anna为男孩辩护着、那双看向自己的黑眸真诚又惊慌，这样灵动的表情只有正常的孩子才能拥有。  
“没有寻人的记录吗。”  
“最近都没有。这孩子也不肯说话，只怕是难啊。”  
那警员用圆珠笔敲着头。  
“这两天还能让他待在这儿，不过和我们这些粗汉子同吃同住只怕他也不适应......”  
值班的警员还算是尽职尽责，他对男孩的肖像做了速写上传到网络，又向两人承诺了一定会让男孩有个去处。  
“如果短期之内没有人来认领，我们只好把他送到孤儿院里去了。”  
Anna似乎看见、Elsa在听见“孤儿院”这个字眼时，猛地收缩了瞳孔。  
“——小家伙，要听警察叔叔的话，懂吗？”  
交代好了一切，临走前Anna蹲在男孩面前，轻轻捏了捏他的脸蛋。  
男孩只是静静的看着她，没有回应。  
Anna苦笑着，慢慢松开了男孩的小手。  
“——Olaf！”  
在Anna转身离开的那一刻，男孩稚嫩的嗓音喊出了一个名字——长久的没有发生，这童音也略显嘶哑。  
“Wait、what？”  
Anna停了脚步，扭头惊讶的看着男孩。  
“Olaf，我叫Olaf。”  
男孩快步蹒跚跑到Anna身边，又像是不放心的再强调一遍似的又跑到了Elsa的面前。  
“我叫Olaf！”  
“......很高兴认识你，Olaf。”  
Elsa半蹲下来，轻轻搭住男孩单薄的肩膀。  
“我叫Elsa，那边那个姐姐叫Anna。”  
“......爸爸。”  
男孩将这个称呼脱口而出，而后怯生生的看着Elsa。后者愣住了，他便又看向身后的Anna。  
“妈妈。”  
仿佛是为了确认一般，他的目光在Elsa和Anna之间徘徊。  
“爸爸、和、妈妈。”  
“——喂，这是你们的孩子吗？”  
“不、不是！我们还没有结.....结......”  
Anna红着脸辩解着，Elsa的侧颊也染上一层红。  
“——不过，在他找到自己的爸爸妈妈之前，我们可以先充当这样的角色。”  
Elsa起身，征询般看向警员。  
“可以吗？”  
“额.....二位愿意照顾那是最好.......”  
警员抹了抹额，身为一个小片儿警他还没处理过这样的事件。  
“可以吗？真的可以吗？”  
Anna站起来，喜出望外的看着Elsa。  
“老实说，公安机关所选定的孤儿院，我可不太放心。”  
Elsa笑着，牵起Olaf的手。  
“走吧，Anna、我们回家了。”  
“啊....嗯！”  
男孩一手牵着Elsa。一手牵着Anna，小脸涨的通红。怀中抱着Anna的小雪人玩偶，终于露出了孩童该有的快乐笑容。  
  
  



	28. Chapter 28

  
男孩Olaf似乎是终于放下了心中的巨石，上了车后靠着Elsa的肩膀沉沉的睡了过去。  
“......Elsa，你是打算让总理先生来带孩子吗？”  
“噗......”  
正在开车的Elsa忍不住笑出声来。  
“Kai虽然很像照顾我的管家，但也不至于沦落成保姆吧？”  
“你天天工作那么辛苦，还有时间带孩子吗？”  
Anna歪着头思索，自己的小窝里不仅要装下Belle、Ariel和Aurora，如果还要多装一个孩子，那可真的要在学校里掀起轩然大波了——尤其是在她和Elsa的恋爱关系正处于半公开状态，这个时候突然冒出来一个孩子，保不准对外会有损Elsa的名声。更何况还是个小男孩，Anna红着脸干咳两声。怎么想，也应该是身为Alpha的Elsa来照顾会比较合适。  
“怎么可能，多带个你我都忙不过来。”  
Elsa沉默一会儿，在一个红灯下挂挡看向Anna。  
“想了解我的家人吗?“  
Anna点头如捣蒜。  
“明天你就能见到了。”  
Elsa轻笑一声，伸手点了点Anna的鼻尖。  
“明天我们出发，去明尼苏达。”  
Elsa先绕路将Anna送回学校，约好了明天会面的时间后，带着Olaf上街做准备工作。  
先去理发店，将他那头鸡窝剃成短短的刺头，看上去整个人活泼了许多。  
再去商城，Elsa领着Olaf分别购置了小行李箱，几身衣服和一些小零食。  
“爸爸，我们为什么要买这些？”  
Olaf乖乖的拽着Elsa的衣角，牢牢的跟着她的脚步。  
“Olaf，你听好哦、爸爸妈妈现在工作都很忙，不能天天陪着你。明天爸爸会送你去爸爸的祖母家，那里也有一些小朋友。Olaf可能会是最年长的孩子，要乖乖听祖母的话。知道吗？”  
“......那、爸爸妈妈会来看我吗？”  
“一定会。”  
Elsa伸出手，和Olaf拉钩。  
“在Olaf原来的爸爸妈妈找到之前，Olaf就和祖母、以及其他弟弟妹妹们住在一起，好吗？”  
“嗯。”  
男孩用力点点头。  
  
明尼苏达州的德卢斯是苏必利尔湖边最大的城市。它就像是一条坠落在湖边的花长围巾，各种不同颜色和不同形状的建筑点缀在绿树丛中。跑车沿着横跨湖畔的长桥行驶着。一路上Olaf都兴奋的扒着车窗向外不停的张望、Anna也撑着下巴。景色宜人，空气清新，她甚至能觉出淡淡的清香和微微甜意.  
驶过城镇的中心，来到郊边。高大的建筑物逐渐稀少了起来，人口也越来越稀少。  
隐隐约约，微风似乎带来了孩子们游乐的笑声。这清脆如小铃铛一样的笑声赶走了和Anna搏斗的小瞌睡虫。  
揉了揉眼睛，跑车开过一大片平整的草坪。Anna的眼前出现了一幢类似于小学的建筑。建筑是上世纪的装修风格，深红色的底色，再用醒目的白色涂抹柱身。一座双层的平房，占地面积很广。周围则是一大片修剪过了的草坪，花草随处可见、边沿处围了篱笆、又打下了木桩以示边界。  
“Wow，这里是......”  
“我的家。”  
Elsa的笑容带了一丝戏谑。  
叫醒了Olaf，一家三口走在软软的草坪上。  
“——Wait，what？”  
Anna像是恍然大悟一般，难以置信的看着Elsa。  
“你的意思是，你是在孤儿院长大的？”  
——怪不得，她会对“孤儿院”这样的字眼如此敏感。  
或许那个时候在游乐场看见Olaf的时候，Elsa想起了过去的自己。  
“没什么好奇怪的、”  
Elsa耸了耸肩膀。  
“过去这儿可不像现在这么有秩序。在我的记忆力这片地方和荒地差不多。房子也是破破烂烂的、下雨的时候屋檐上还会漏水。我们大家只好挤在一个地方团成团，抽签贡献自己的被子上屋顶堵住漏洞。”  
“......”  
Anna听着Elsa的描述，满满都是心疼。  
孩童们嬉戏的声音变得越来越清晰了，当那座高大建筑完全出现在三个人的视野里时，那些在树下相互打闹的孩子们也终于看见了她们。  
“Elsa姐姐回来了！”  
“祖母！Elsa回来了！”  
几个小孩子咧开嘴，露出了还没长齐的牙、欢呼着扑向Elsa的大腿，死死抱着不撒手。  
“嗨，小鬼们、最近有没有调皮啊？”  
“Bruce把我的被子踩脏了！  
“Colin摔坏了他的碗！”  
“Peter昨天拽着Jenny的辫子不撒手，把人家弄哭了！”  
“嗯？Peter，这是小男子汉该做的事情吗？“  
Elsa蹲下来，其中一个黄毛小鬼头畏畏缩缩的站了出来。  
“有好好向人家道歉吗？”  
“嗯.....”  
“男子汉要保护女生，知道了没？”  
“对不起嘛.....”  
那小男生腼腆的低下头，Elsa笑着拍拍他的肩膀。  
又有更多的孩子涌了过来，这一次大部分是小女孩儿。Anna粗略的数了数，光是这儿的小孩子们就有二十几个。  
而站在那孩子们中间的，是一位慈眉善目的老人。  
“祖母、我回来了。”  
“是小Elsa、好孩子啊......快，进来坐吧.....”  
Elsa轻轻推了推Olaf，示意他拎着自己的小箱子跟着孩子们一起回去。Olaf本来还有些不好意思，那帮小男生们却热情的邀请着他。孩子之间熟络起来总是很容易的，不一会儿Olaf便也融入了男生的小集体中，欢快的奔跑在草地上。  
“——所以，一定是总裁大人安排了工人来整修了原来那座破破烂烂的小屋子，才有了现在的大房子？”  
“Maria祖母是一个年轻守寡的妇人，一直没有孩子。丈夫留给她的财产不多，不动产也只有原来那座小木屋。尽管如此祖母还是会善待每一个孩子，用仅有的钱办起一个孤儿院。”  
Elsa拉起Anna的手，两个人慢慢的跟着孩子们向门口走去。  
正好是吃午餐的时间，两人帮着Maria祖母将一盒盒披萨分发给孩子们。Olaf也很懂事的帮忙让孩子们有序排队。  
“——原来又是一个可怜的好孩子，哎、现在的人啊，既然担不起这个责任又为什么要让这些孩子们受苦......”  
Elsa将遇见Olaf的来龙去脉解释了一遍，Maria擦拭着眼角的泪水，怜惜的看着那正在和男生们聊天的小男孩。  
“在没有找到他的亲生父母之前，我想拜托您照看他。毕竟我和Anna都不太方便，有孩子的陪伴应该也会让他快乐一些。”  
“我们会常来看他的！”  
Anna也附和着Elsa的话，Maria慈祥的笑了笑。  
“就算没有小Elsa请求，我也会留下那个孩子的。你们放心，我会好好照顾他、知道他的父母来带他回家。”  
  
饭后，孩子们照常的追逐打闹、享受午后的阳光。Elsa被一帮孩子拉去玩起了捉鬼游戏，Anna坐在Maria的身边一起晒着太阳，陪这伟大的老妇人拉扯着家常。  
“——这样啊，原来小Anna是小Elsa的伴侣吗。”  
“啊.....嗯.....”  
Maria应当算得上是Elsa的半个母亲了，这样一半一半的见了家长，Anna少不了的紧张。她轻轻拽着裙摆，红着脸不敢看Maria笑呵呵的苍老面容。  
“太好了，小Elsa也终于找到了可以托付终生的人了啊。”  
“我、我会保护她的！”  
——虽然保护一只Alpha的台词从一只Omega的口中说出来总感觉有些怪异，Anna坚定的表情倒是给她整个人的气场加分不少。  
“......小Elsa她呀、很小的时候就来到了这里。”  
谈论起了沉重的话题，Maria眯着眼睛看向远处背着小孩子、笑的一脸温柔的Elsa，面色落寞了下来。  
“那个时候我在德卢斯的城区里买东西、碰巧看见她、正好是冬天、雪铺了厚厚一层。她躺在雪地里，身上只有一件碎花洋裙、也是十分脏乱破损的。她饿了很久，一动也不动。来往的人都没有理睬她、真是作孽哟.....“  
泪水自Maria的眼角滑落，滴在深深的皱纹里。Anna怎么也没有想到Elsa会有这样灰色的回忆，鼻尖一阵发酸。同时回想起自己在游乐园里打趣Elsa不美好童年的话，实在是懊悔不已。  
“小Elsa是一个很好的孩子，许多被领养的孩子里只有她会经常回来、每个月都出资赞助这里。不然这么多孩子，我也实在忙不过来。”  
“我一定会陪着她，一直、我保证。”  
Anna拉起老妇人的手，郑重的承诺。  
“请给她一个家吧，我想这是小Elsa最渴望的了。”  
  
“——Anna！一起来玩吗？”  
Maria到了午睡时间，Anna也拍了拍裙子来到了草坪上。  
Elsa背上趴着一个小男孩，怀里是一个半岁多的小婴儿、两条腿上还各自挂了一个。看上去像是一个十分职业的“奶爸”，脸上挂着温情的笑，和平日里的高冷总裁形象相去甚远。  
“这个大姐姐是谁呀？是Elsa的女朋友吗？”  
“Elsa原来也会喜欢别人的吗？”  
几个大点儿的孩子立刻团团围住了Anna，扯着她的裙子七嘴八舌的讨论着。  
Elsa和Anna被一堆孩子分隔开来，只好无奈的相视一笑。  
“大姐姐是一只Omega吗？”  
“是呀。”  
Anna也蹲下来，笑着摸了摸孩子们的头。  
“是不是我将来分化成Alpha，大姐姐也能做我女朋友啊？”  
“噗——喂John！你这小鬼在想什么歪点子呢？”  
Elsa费力的驮着四个小树懒费力的走到Anna的身边，伸手在那“口出狂言”的小男孩头上赏了一个暴栗。  
“好啦好啦，和小孩子较真干什么.....”  
Anna护着熊孩子们，冲Elsa吐了吐舌头。  
没想到自家人竟然和一帮小混蛋们站队来调侃自己了，Elsa把委屈屈写在了脸上。  
“——大姐姐！一起来玩捉鬼游戏吗！”  
“好啊，让Elsa来当鬼好不好？”  
“好诶——”  
孩子们一致通过，簇拥着Anna开始向周围散去。  
“......哎。”  
Elsa无奈的叹了口气，扶上一棵树，闭眼开始倒数两分钟。  
和孩子们游戏总是比较轻松的，尤其是Elsa、几乎每个月都回来陪这帮小鬼们玩游戏，他们的躲藏路线自然是十分熟悉的。  
但是这一次，Elsa的目标一开始便只有一个。  
闭上眼睛，深吸一口气、空气中除了青草的气息之外，还隐约夹杂了一股淡淡的可可味。  
没有一只猎物能够逃过专注猎手的追捕，尤其是一只跃跃欲试的白狼。  
——找到你了。  
Elsa猛地睁开眼，开始向着一个方向搜索。  
——这么快就找到我了？！  
迟钝的小绵羊还没有发觉是自己的气息惹来了白狼的脚步，她的身边还跟着两个小女孩儿，她连忙猫着腰，带着她们在篱笆从里悄悄爬行。  
巧克力的醇香越来越浓厚了，Elsa的目光集中在了那丛高高的篱笆后。  
“找——到——你——了！”  
Elsa踩上一块石头，纵身跃过了篱笆丛。  
“快跑啊——”  
孩子尖叫着奔逃着、Anna扭头，果然Elsa正专心致志的追着自己。  
虽然身为Omega，但是Anna对于自己的短跑成绩还是十分自信的。她玩儿命般飞跑着，一路上有几个胆大的男孩子试图吸引Elsa的注意力，却没有什么效果。Elsa的目标意识太过强大，只眼见着两个人呢的距离在不断缩小。  
Anna似乎可以听见大白狼奔跑中的喘息，步子也开始有些凌乱起来。  
终于，Elsa抓住了Anna的手臂，将她按在了树前。  
两个人都在喘息着，Anna有些别扭的躲开了Elsa炽热的目光。  
“好了、你抓到我了.....快去抓别人吧！”  
“不要，我只想抓着你。”  
“别闹.....唔......”  
Elsa一手将Anna的两只手腕并拢固定在胸前，另一只手挑起她的下巴，十分霸道的吻了上去。  
Anna低低的呻吟了一身，双腿又开始软了下来。她感觉到有什么柔软的东西在自己的唇边勾勒着轮廓，忍不住放松了咬紧的齿关。  
Elsa轻哼了一声，毫不客气的闯进Anna的口腔中扫荡着津液。同时一只膝盖抵上了Anna的腿间，触电般的酥麻感险些让Anna一屁股坐下来。  
“——啊！Elsa和Anna姐姐在做羞羞的事情！”  
“唔——！”  
猛地听见了孩子们的笑声，Anna猛地瞪大眼睛、一群小坏蛋不知何时已经悄悄跑到了她们的身边，围成了一圈好奇的盯着她们的脸看个不停。她的脸一下子变得通红，下意识的用力咬了一口Elsa的软舌。  
大白狼显然被小绵羊这猝不及防的攻势给吓傻了。Elsa松开了手，捂着嘴一脸呆萌的委屈模样。  
“Anna不爱我了呜......”  
“啊、抱歉抱歉！咬疼你了吗？”  
Anna连忙把Elsa的头按上自己的肩膀，柔声安慰着一副快哭了的模样的总裁大人。  
“不能让孩子们看见....."  
“他们要看就看吧、”  
成功骗到Anna主动的投怀送抱，Elsa心满意足的重新挂上邪笑、吮了吮Anna散着幽香的脖颈、再重新吻上人的樱唇。  
“哇哦~”  
小孩子们发出了叹声，Anna羞得满脸涨红，只好在结束了亲吻后把脸埋在Elsa怀里。  
“——看见了吗小鬼头们，你们Anna姐姐是我的人。不许欺负她，知道没？”  
孩子们很捧场的发出了嘘声。  
Olaf也很激动的模样，跑到Elsa身边拉住了她的衣角。   
“是我的爸爸和妈妈！”  
他骄傲的抬着头，享受着孩子们崇拜的目光。  
回去的路上，架不住孩子们的起哄，Anna乖乖的让Elsa横抱着她慢慢的走。  
门口，Maria等待着她们，也是满脸的笑意。  
“小Anna和小Elsa已经这么要好了啊，真好。”  
Elsa放下Anna，唇角带笑。  
“我将来也要分化成Alpha！然后找一个像Anna姐姐一样的Omega！”  
“我也要！”  
“我也想！”  
被秀了一脸的男孩子们不服气的赌咒着，女孩子们也红着脸。  
“一边儿玩去，你们才多大就想这些了？”  
Elsa吐槽着现在的熊孩子脑子里不知道都在想些什么，Anna则是更为亲民的直接上阵，领着孩子们去餐厅落座。Olaf一直跟着Anna，像极了爱黏母亲的小男生。  
“......小Elsa，很久没有听你说起过Rodriguez先生的消息了。“  
“......他说要去环球旅行，也不知道现在走到哪里。”  
“哎......有空还是要去关心关心先生的。”  
“我知道，您放心吧。”  
Elsa拍了拍Maria的肩膀，皱着眉光顾着安慰身边的老妇人，完全没有注意到Anna已经站在了她们的身后。  
“那就好.....毕竟Rodriguez先生——”  
“什么Rodriguez？”  
Anna听见了一个自己闻所未闻的名字，忍不住插嘴打断了两个人的对话。  
“没什么，Anna、”  
Elsa连忙横在了Maria与Anna之间，神色自若。  
“时候不早了，我们下次再来，好吗？”  
“嗯......”  
这样的转场太过生硬了，Anna微微皱了皱眉，但是也不好意思多去计较什么。只好在Elsa半推半拉中回到了跑车边。  
“——祖母，Olaf和孩子们拜托您照顾了。”  
“有空带着小Anna常来呀。”  
“爸爸妈妈，要记得回来看我！”  
Maria牵着Olaf，目送着那辆冰蓝的超跑驶离、孩子们也叽叽喳喳的同他们道别。  
Anna坐在车内，透过车镜看着那个学校一般的建筑最终消失在了自己的视野里。  
“——想什么呢？”  
“没什么......抱歉Elsa，我之前不知道......”  
“没事的，不用放在心上。”  
Elsa安慰般揉了揉Anna的脑袋。  
“我有祖母，有一帮顽皮鬼们。现在还有你，你们都是我的家人。”  
听见“家人”，Anna的脸又红了起来。  
“——下次你不允许在那么多人面前亲我！”  
“干嘛，宣誓主权啊？”  
“唔......”  
Anna一时语塞，想反驳又觉得Elsa这话不无道理。只好赌气般仰躺在椅子上，闭了眼睛装睡起来。  
——她本来还想再问问那个神秘的“Rodriguez”的事情，只是想起Elsa那一副慌乱的模样，犹豫着终究没有开口。  
只要她能好好的在自己的身边就足够了。  
Anna想，Elsa的一切，自己可以用余下的全部时间来慢慢了解。  
  
另一边，同样有一些人在蠢蠢欲动。  
预定的“周末会晤”因为Willaim·Villain临时和Hyperion发起的会谈，Cathy作为未来的继承者有必要到场。回国后又策划着两方长久的合作，Hans心心念念的与Cathy的见面只好拖了半月又余。  
“——Honey！好久不见，你又漂亮许多了。”  
“奉承的话就免了吧，Hans。以及，不要用那种腻歪的话来称呼我。”  
Cathy对于Hans的谄媚完全不买账，她满门心思的算计着如何才能得到Elsa的心。  
“来谈谈你在电话里说的那件事情吧，我给你的时间不多。”  
“不会耽误你太久的，美丽的小姐。”  
他们约在了Cathy常常光顾的酒吧——两个人交往的时候也是Hans耗费财力的一个主要地点。在继续自己的下文之前，尽管周围嘈杂的环境已经起到了最好的保险，Hans还是四下里张望了一圈。  
“根据我的情报，唯一的障碍，对于您来说也是相当容易解决的——”  
Hans掏出手机，飞快的调出了在他的手机里封存快一个月的偷拍照——照片上，一个淡金色头发的女人正暧昧的挑着一个红棕发小姑娘的下颚，两个人贴的很近，仿佛在交谈些什么。  
“哼、Anna、我就知道......”  
Cathy愤愤的猛地一拍桌子。  
“怪不得她能够直接做到总裁大人的私人助理，肯定是她用了什么下流手段迷惑了总裁！”  
“是啊，身为Omega就是这一点比较有优势......”  
Hans小心翼翼的附和着Cathy，他太懂怎么哄好这个脑筋不够灵光的女人了。  
“啧、但是她现在天天都待在总裁大人身边，我也已经和她撕破脸了，怎么解决掉她才最好呢......”  
想起上一次想教训Anna不成，反而见识了一波Elsa令人目瞪口呆的体术，Cathy现在想起来多少还有些后背发寒。  
“——关于这一点，我可以为您献上绵薄之力。”  
终于等到自己想听到的话了，Hans立刻殷勤的茅遂自荐。  
“你？你又能干什么？”  
“实不相瞒，我和Anna的关系还不错。或许可以帮到您。”  
“呵，被我抛弃了又立刻抱上Anna这条大腿了吗？Hans，你可真是卑微啊。”  
“没办法，我也是身不由己。原本我是想通过Anna来在Arendelle谋到一个高位。不过，若是能够和您合作，或许我的收益会更大。”  
和Villain合作，讨好Hyperion、吃下Arendelle，Hans明白只要自己能够发挥作用辅佐Cathy，最好的结果、他或许可以直接坐到高职的位子上。只要能够拿下那两个人，或者说只要能够料理Elsa，他的前程就是一片光明的了。  
“哼，你有什么想法吗？怎么样才能滴水不漏的干掉Anna.....”  
“不不不，小姐，关键是Elsa。”  
不出Hans所料，Cathy心心念念的就是Elsa。他开始拿出自己早就准备好的说辞，开始引诱她。  
“我想，我们只要.....”  
“叮——”  
Hans还没开始说重点，Cathy的手机突然开始响铃。  
“稍等。”  
Cathy接通了电话，翘起腿。  
“......已经到位了？......好、嗯......爸爸知道吗？......那就杀了吧，反正已经没用了。”  
“——怎么了？”  
“没什么、解决一个棋子而已。”  
Cathy眯起眼睛，透露出了危险的凶光。  
“我知道你在打些什么算盘，也知道你这么积极的想要来帮忙是为了什么。事先告诉你，我最近一直在帮爸爸挖Arendelle的底子，没你想的那么简单。”  
“我知道，也有觉悟。实际上，我也有一些小道消息，不过那么大的一个公司，黑白两道的交易是不可避免的。只要您能抓住总裁的心，我能得到一个机会就满足了。”  
“哼，那就说说你的想法吧。”  
  
Abel·Smith准时下班，肥胖的身子因为坐了一天而有些疲麻、这使得他走起路来像只喝醉了的企鹅。  
他点燃一根烟，深深的吸了一口。浑浊的眼睛享受般的眯起、脑子里回想着这几天的奇妙经历。  
像他这样人到中年却依旧是个单身汉的可怜人在Arendelle公司其实十分痛苦。总裁人是漂亮，但是除了Anna小助理以外根本没人能近的了她的身。那个小助理也是个不错的美人儿，可她成天围着总裁、抱有歪心思的员工们只能远远的看着，实在是苦不堪言。  
他也是这些人之中的一个，成天坐在监控室里，连远远的看着总裁的资格也没有。每天蹲在那小房间里抽烟喝酒、看看毛片自己解决着无处发泄的欲望。所幸公司的待遇还算不错，但是他也没有富足到可以去叫来一个小姐行乐的程度。  
但是最近，似乎是上天也看不过他活了这么大也没碰过女人的悲惨遭遇，竟然白白送了他一个尤物——那个和Anna助理同期进来的实习生，好像是叫Catherine吧。他还清楚地记得那一天他正值班，一个人打飞机、那个小美人红着脸、衣衫不整的闯进了监控室——按道理来说这是违反规定的，监控室在五楼，而Cathy作为普通员工没有权利离开自己的楼层。更何况是高层。大约是正处于混乱的状态吧，她的双腿打着哆嗦、看见他便直接瘫软在了地上。浓郁的Omega发情的气息刺激着Abel——他作为一个平庸的Beta，到今天才真正的嗅到了Omega醉人的气息。  
之后的事情似乎一切都挺顺理成章——一直发了情的Omega，由他这个Beta来帮忙解决生理需求。尽管彼此都是陌生人，但是这样的情况在这个社会上也并不少见。  
那一天Able很兴奋，也数不清在Cathy的甬道里尽情释放了多少次。在小小的监控室里除非特殊情况之外根本没有人会来打扰他们，性爱的气味充盈着封闭的小空间。  
临走时，Catherine要求Able将下午之后的电梯内的监控录像全部用前一天保存的视频来替代——“因为不想被人看见她违反了规定而受到惩罚”、这样的理由也的确是情理之中。Abel巴不得以后的每个月都能享用这样美味的佳人，二话没说、也不再确认两个人欢爱前后的那段监控录像，全部删除后将旧录像换了进去。他在公司工作也有好几年了，从来没有出现过什么纰漏——自然这大部分是托了Elsa和Kai严格管理的功劳。总之，根本没有人怀疑过他，这件事就这么蒙混过关了。  
在那之后Cathy没再找过自己，或许这一次误入监控室真的只是一时混乱的结果、但是Abel也一点没觉得可惜——至少他已经享受过Omega的美妙滋味了。和一般只能和Beta结合的同类们相比，他已经很赚了。  
想着和Catherine做的欢愉，Abel感到自己的腺体又开始发硬。想着回家以后自己解决着，Abel慢慢悠悠的走在小道上。  
“——啊！”  
突然，他感觉自己的后脑一阵痛感——接着是沉重、眼前一黑。  
  



	29. Chapter 29

回程的路上，两人又恰好遇上了一个交通的小高峰。原本打算回了学校附近一起去吃点什么、现在看来能不能在门禁之前回到宿舍都得打个问号。  
一路上Anna都在担忧Olaf能不能和其他小伙伴们相处融洽，Elsa则是反复保证了有Maria祖母在，一定不会有问题。  
“如果你愿意，每个月可以和我一起回去。Olaf也会很高兴吧。”  
其实Elsa隐隐约约便料到了Olaf多半是被遗弃的孩子，只是养到六七岁再遗弃，实在是令人匪夷所思。或许Olaf已经独自一人流浪了很久......  
Elsa不敢再去多想，把全部的注意力放在了车流上。  
当超跑终于开到了学校附近时，连晚间出去散步的学生也都已经基本不见了踪迹。  
Elsa帮Anna打开车门，牵着她的手来到门口。  
“早点睡觉！”  
“嗯，你也是。”  
Elsa这一整天除了陪孩子们玩、陪Maria说话，还要开很长时间的车。Anna心疼的不得了，环上Elsa的脖子忍不住再多叮嘱两句。  
“——Anna？”  
“Hans？这么晚了你还在外面玩儿？”  
“哈哈，去酒吧一不小心忘了时间。”  
Hans左手插在裤兜里，右手轻轻摆了摆，步子有些摇晃。  
Elsa总觉得这个家伙今天看起来有些不大对劲。  
“你的右手、伤好了吗？”  
“已经痊愈了。为了美丽的小姐受那点伤害算不了什么。”  
Hans很轻松的耸了耸肩膀。他似乎本想走到Anna面前去再绅士的鞠上一躬、却仿佛被什么绊倒了一般伸了手猛地向Anna的方向栽倒。  
“——唔.....”  
Elsa几乎是在一瞬间侧身挡在了Anna的身前，架起右手手肘抵住了Hans。  
“——哦，抱歉、我可能喝多了......“  
“没事、Elsa.....？”  
Anna感觉Elsa的身体瞬间变得僵硬了起来，她疑惑的歪着头、想绕过背影来确认她的总裁大人是否在为Hans的冒犯而生气。  
“......我没事、Anna，快点回宿舍吧。”  
Elsa背对着她，放下手重新站直、口气听来像是在轻轻的颤抖着。  
“是啊，Anna、你知道我一直很想多接触一点Arendelle的人，能给我和Elsa总裁一点小空间吗？”  
Hans似乎笑的也有些勉强，但是话却说得滴水不漏。  
“总裁大人，我很想向您推荐一下自己。我们去附近的咖啡厅坐一坐......”  
两个人保持着一前一后的姿势——虽然看起来挺怪异的，但是很自然的迈了步子。  
“.....好吧。”  
Anna想，Hans也是个挺聪明的人，或许Elsa会欣赏他也不一定。一定是因为看在自己的面子上，所以Elsa才没有直接拒绝Hans吧。  
她原本还想索取Elsa的一个小小的亲吻呢，Anna在心里暗自可惜。  
那两个人保持着面对面的姿势，看起来就像是Hans在为Elsa引路，介绍着周边。直到Anna的脚步声完全消失，两个人走到了无人的小径上。  
“唔.....你、想干什么.....”  
Elsa终于轻喘出声，她的脸苍白一片、额上布满了冷汗——所以不能回头、不能让Anna看见她现在的模样。  
“——呵，总裁大人好敏锐。不过，行动之前未免太欠考虑了吧。”  
Hans扬起嘴角，露出了一个阴险的笑容。  
他收回了一直保持着前伸姿势的右手——手上沾满了红色的液体。  
Elsa倒退两步，捂着左腰一侧——一把瑞士军刀深入皮肉之中，鲜血染红了她的正装。  
如果她不拦下Hans，受伤的就是Anna。  
“早知道你对Anna.....咳、那个时候的舞会，你根本没有推开她吧。”  
“没错，我怎么可能像总裁大人一样，傻到用自己的命去救人？”  
“切、亏Anna还一直对你印象不错......”  
“那是因为她太傻了、别人对她好就轻而易举的去相信，活该被人利用。”  
Elsa皱着眉，倒吸一口凉气：自己已经有多久没有受伤了？  
是很久了吧，久到她已经忘却了这曾经最为熟悉的痛感。  
“也该怪总裁大人你，竟然会一发不可收拾的爱上她？她哪里吸引你了？Omega？还是因为她是个处？”  
“哼、我可没你们这么肤浅......咳......”  
没有刺伤内脏——这大约是Elsa值得庆幸的事情。如果只有一个Hans，她还是有把握能击退她。  
“——不不不，总裁大人、知道对手是你，我怎么可能敢不自量力的一个人来呢？”  
Hans蓝色的眼睛里透露出了嘲笑般的意味，仿佛看出了Elsa心中所想。  
“什、”  
一阵沉重的脚步声，Elsa心中一紧。  
“——我的天哪！Hans！你这个蠢货都干了些什么！你竟然让总裁大人受伤了？！“  
听见这个做作的声音，一阵无力感涌上了Elsa的心间。  
Cathy跌跌撞撞的从Hans身后跑过来——带着一身酒气——Elsa几乎可以断定她和Hans之前肯定就坐在这附近的一家酒吧里打着自家小姑娘的主意——她跑到Elsa身边，捂着嘴心疼的看着她腰侧的伤口。  
“你这个混账！我明明是让你捅了Anna那个小贱人以此来让总裁大人醒悟.....你这家伙还有脸活着？！”  
“别生气、Honey.....“  
Hans安抚着随时都可能扑上来掐死自己的Cathy，因为觉得自己立了大功而忍不住连语气都轻佻了起来。  
“你大可以悉心照顾总裁，让她感受到你对她的感情啊？我为你们创造了亲密接触的空间，又有什么值得生气的？”  
“......啊，对啊、啊哈哈哈哈哈——”  
Cathy果然听信了Hans的甜言蜜语，脸上又挂起了病态的笑容。  
Elsa只觉得一阵反胃。  
很疼，真的很疼。虽然避开了要害的部分，但是那军刀深深的扎入了自己的身体，只是微微移动着身体仿佛都能感受到坚硬的刀刃摩擦骨骼的声音。  
“——总裁大人~跟我回家~”  
“哈啊.....做梦。”  
Elsa缓缓的后退，她看见Cathy身后那四个上次被自己击退的黑衣猛男正虎视眈眈的瞪着自己，恨不能让主人一声令下，冲上来一雪前耻。  
四个打手，再加上一个Hans、Elsa是断断无法抵御的。现在她只能拉开与对面的距离，转移到有人出没的地方。  
自然，Cathy不会给Elsa逃脱的机会。她的一腔热情又一次换来了Elsa的蔑视，愤怒之余便是更加扭曲的笑容。  
“没事的，你这幅逞强的样子我也很喜欢.....既然总裁大人不愿意乖乖听话，那我只好采取一些暴力手段了——”  
Cathy举起枪，就像Elsa当初在房间里让自己蒙受耻辱一样，食指指向了她苍白的脸。  
“放倒她。”  
四个打手应声，同时举起拳头向Elsa冲来。吃过一次亏，这一次他们更加谨慎、四个人很默契的两个攻正面、另外两人封锁了Elsa的退路。  
无路可进，无路可退。  
Elsa忍不住自嘲般笑了起来。  
这个时候要怎么办？  
尽管明白一定逃不了，但是束手就擒也不是自己的风格。  
留给她思考的时间并不多，眼前的两个人已经同时猛冲过来。  
Elsa飞起就是一脚、踹中那左侧壮汉的胸口。落地的同时引来了全身的震动、牵连着腰侧的伤口疼痛不已。Elsa咬了咬牙，忍着剧痛在俯身躲过右侧壮汉的重拳，接连再踹出两脚，却被对方也用腿部一一拦下。  
疼痛分散了Elsa的注意，使得她原本迅捷的动作也慢了许多。右侧的壮汉还未解决，身后又是一阵杀气腾腾。  
转身，那壮汉竟然还从身后摸出了铁棍，大喝一声向自己劈来。Elsa勉强用右臂抗下了这阵狠劈，右臂一阵痛麻。她无声的喘了一气，又是一记踢击踹中了那壮汉的小腹。  
“——唔！”  
先前拦下Elsa攻击的壮汉也不甘示弱，用坚硬的膝关节顶上了Elsa的后背。趁她还没有缓过劲儿来，最后一个等待时机的壮汉立刻扑上去一手掐住她的后颈，另一只手控制住了她的双手缩在背后、猛击她膝盖后的部分迫使她跪了下来。  
“啧啧啧，总裁大人、上一次不是很威风吗？难道说Anna不在，连真正的实力也懒得拿出来了？”  
“咳、咳咳.....”  
Elsa有些艰难的咳着——刚才那一记后背的攻击实在是来势汹汹。呼吸也变得困难了起来，喉咙里甜腻腻的一股子铁锈味，腰侧的刀伤在刚才的剧烈运动中又受到了二次损害，鲜血开始在地上蔓延。  
她想动弹，至少想不见Cathy那小人得志的嘴脸。无奈被打手控制着，她甚至连扭头的动作也做不到。  
“你到底想干什么....”  
“没什么，好好和总裁大人增·进·感·情而已哦~”  
Cathy用软绵绵的声音说着实在令人恶心的话，脸上挂着自认为十分可爱的微笑。  
只是在瞥见Elsa的冷眼后、下一秒的面容又狰狞了起来。  
“呵，落到我手上、总裁大人您就等着吧、”  
Cathy从打手手中接过那根铁棍，拿在手中掂了掂分量。  
“——我会让你心甘情愿的求着我的。”  
将铁棒举过头顶，Cathy用力挥了下去。  
  
Anna回到宿舍的时候，Belle她们已经睡熟了。能听见Ariel在梦中傻笑着，也不知道是在做什么美梦。  
不知为何，Anna睡意全无。轻手轻脚的爬上床，闭了眼睛，脑子倒是清晰一片。这几天她被迫接受了海量的信息，数量之多，自己都还没来得及好好思索。  
现在，最让她感到好奇的，就是那个不明所以的“Rodriguez”。他和Elsa会有什么联系吗？  
Anna像是上了瘾一样，迫切的渴望了解Elsa的一切。她原先只是认为Elsa是什么有点儿实力的富二代，站在父母的肩膀上继续自己的辉煌人生。谁能想到，她竟然会是从一个破烂的小房子里走出来的坚强女孩儿。  
——上网搜索，会不会有线索呢？  
尽管觉得可能性不大，Anna还是摸过自己的手机，缩进被子里打开浏览器。  
“R、o、d、r、i、g、u、e、z......”  
她一边念着这个姓氏，一边慢慢的把它输入进了搜索框——这是个大姓氏，没有信息一定是不可能的。倒不如说，Anna如何才能在无数的信息中检索到自己想知道的那部分。  
搜索后，很快有了结果。首先便是关于“Rodriguez公司”的百科知识。  
如果要说是与身为“总裁”的Elsa有所关联，那边应当从商道开始慢慢搜索。  
如此想来，这个“Rodriguez公司”就有极大的“嫌疑”了。  
Anna点点头，赞同自己的推论。  
点开网页，Anna开始飞快的阅读着这家公司的相关信息。  
是一家海外公司，但是现在已经不闻其声。Anna摸着鼻子，想它不是倒闭，就只可能是被人收购了。  
再往下看，总部竟然设立在德卢斯！  
——Elsa所在的孤儿院就是在明尼苏达州的德卢斯！  
Anna的呼吸开始加快起来，她更加专注的阅读着那些文字简介，大有收获的预感愈发强烈。  
“——Wait，what？”  
Anna在简介的最后，看见了额外添加的一行小字。修改日期，就是在今年。  
“......年初、从海外进军国内市场......涉猎范围有明显变化，并且更改了公司正式名称.....  
“所以，Rodriguez公司，就是现在的Arendelle。”  
Anna呆呆的看着这行小字、正在苦苦捋顺这两个公司之间的交集、她又看见了一个相册。  
点开的第一张大图，是一个苍老的男人。白色的短发用发胶梳理平整，八字胡也被精心修理过。似乎是在十分正式的场合之下拍摄的，那老人穿着西装笔挺，蓝眼睛里满是笑意。  
......Wait，what？  
这个人.....像极了最初的最初，Belle向自己描述的那个“糟老头子”的形象。只不过一个是精心打扮版的，而另一个是不修边幅版的。  
文字说明，这个人是Rodriguez公司的董事长。  
那么，如果Rodriguez公司就是Arendelle的前身，那么现在的领头人也应该是这个人才对。再加上那些原本Anna认为并不可靠的小道消息，如此推断才是符合事实的。  
但是，现在的总裁，是Elsa啊？  
Anna感觉自己的心跳的很快，她似乎得知了一些自己本不应该知道的事情。  
老人的名字是Mark·Rodriguez。Anna试着在网络上搜索这个人，很快得到了许多信息。   
Mark·Rodriguez的家族过去是王室贵族，与其他后期衰落的家族不同，Rodriguez一直都维持着自己家族的显赫声名。到了Mark这一代，家族企业的根基已经十分牢固。Mark·Rodriguez的风评很好，但是根据资料看一直未婚娶。  
那么，Elsa作为Mark·Rodriguez的女儿的这个猜测也不成立了。Anna想，如果是私生女呢？因为拿不上台面所以被抛弃了？  
不行不行，自己的思想怎么这么邪恶......  
Anna举起手轻轻拍了拍自己的脸，继续一条条的看着资料。  
——有了！  
资料上有说，“Mark·Rodriguez先生心地善良，多次在不同的孤儿院里收养孩子”。  
再结合Maria祖母的话，那么Elsa很有可能是被收养了！然后因为膝下无子女，Elsa又很能干，老人便把自己的家业托付给了她......  
那为什么，要割舍“Rodriguez”的名号呢？  
Anna当然不会相信Elsa是那么忘恩负义的人，或许这其中有难以言说的关窍。  
既然我已经查到这些了，Elsa一定会告诉我真相的.....  
Anna这么想着，关了手机闭上眼睛。  
她原本打算，明天去公司时询问Elsa这些事情。  
可谁知，她所满心期待的“明天的见面”，根本不存在。  



	30. Chapter 30

Anna被自己的闹铃声吵醒后，元气满满的起了床。  
打着哈欠，她的脑中还在盘算着“Arendelle”、“Rodriguez”、“孤儿院”这些关键词。  
如何才能贴合事理的将这些关键词串联成一个完整的故事呢？  
迅速换好工作装，Anna顺手牵走了Ariel的一袋速食三明治，飞快的冲下了楼。  
......  
很奇怪。  
Anna有些惴惴不安的站在校门口，传达室的两个守卫已经打量了她半天，只是因为知道她和Arendelle的大总裁走的很密切才没有轰她走。  
好奇怪。  
Anna想，Elsa的时间观念极强，不可能无缘无故的迟到。  
而且，已经迟到快一刻钟了。  
路上堵车了吗？  
她呆呆的看着进进出出的学生，想着自己像个呆头鹅，看起来一定很傻。  
“——哦，是总理先生？”  
电话响了，Anna看了眼那来电显示，想着一定是来通知自己Elsa临时有事，堵车等等等等，Anna接通。  
“总理先生？是不是Elsa她有急事.....“  
“很抱歉打扰您了，Anna小姐。不过，我想我们遇上了大麻烦。”  
Kai的口气听起来就像是一只热锅上的蚂蚁。  
“Queen并没有来公司，她去接你了吗？”  
“没有啊？我已经等了快一刻钟了。你也不知道她在哪里？”  
“.......好吧，我明白了。”  
Anna很清晰的听见Kai在电话那头用力的深吸了一口气。  
“情况很糟糕，Anna小姐。Queen不见了。”  
  
没有。  
没有。  
没有。  
没有。  
没有。  
Anna觉得自己快要发疯了。  
哪里都没有。  
哪里，都没有......  
公司，家里——Anna在Kai的带领下第一次来到了Elsa的小住所、里面除了一张床，一个壁橱、一张电脑桌子，还有一间独立的浴室外什么也没有。说是极简主义，也显得过分冷清。  
“Queen很想拥有一个家，Anna小姐、但是她可能并不满意这里。这里只有她一个人。”  
Kai仔仔细细的检查了门锁、以及床铺。并没有被人强行闯入的痕迹，就连使用过的痕迹也并不明显。  
废弃公园，咖啡厅，Anna也询问了过路的学生们和店员小姐、Elsa并没有来过这些地方。  
跑车不见了踪影，Elsa离开学校的可能性很大。  
电话也是关机状态，Anna这才想起在孤儿院里的是时候Elsa就说过手机快没电了。  
“也就是说，Queen昨天晚上并没有回家。”  
Anna很自然的想起了Hans。在她的推断里，他是Elsa接触的最后一个人。  
拿出手机，Anna才想起自己根本没有存Hans的手机号码。  
“Anna小姐，我们分头行动。”  
Kai开着商务车将Anna送回校园，这位“久经沙场”的老先生与眼眶急的通红的Anna相比要镇定许多。  
“我再去Queen可能去过的地方找人，您去学校找到Hans。另外，请您不要报警。”  
“为什么？”  
“Queen的身份是总裁，如果她是人为失踪，那么只有可能是恶意绑架。绑架一个公司的老总，最大的可能是为了钱财。何况Queen的失踪还没有超过24小时，就算报了案警方也不会真的有所行动、反而打草惊蛇。”  
“我知道了.....有什么消息我会立刻通知您的。”  
“拜托了，Anna小姐。”  
Kai想，他“赎金”这个字眼可能用的并不大恰当。  
在这个时间点上，在国内，如果真的有人敢动Elsa、那只可能为了一样东西。  
  
“对不起、请让一下....“  
“我赶时间、抱歉......”  
“借过、拜托......”  
Anna手脚并用、蹒跚的爬上了教学楼的四层——Ariel说金融系的学生们绝大多数这个时间都会在这里上课。  
在她气喘吁吁的爬到三楼的时候，下课铃正巧拉响。上下楼的学生都变成了Anna的阻碍，她只能一边小声的道歉、一边努力的挤出人群。  
当她爬到四楼的时候，她已经是上气不接下气了。  
更让她恐慌的是，下课谈天的学生们正在讨论着的话题：学校周边的一条小径上莫名出现了血迹。这让Anna的内心极度恐慌，眼泪在眼眶里打转，她将戴着戒指的右手握紧在胸前，祈祷着Elsa不会是学生们所谈论的对象。  
幸而，她在四楼没有闲逛多久，就找到了Hans。  
“Anna？”  
Hans正在和同样是金融系的几个女生们闲聊。Ariel说的没错，他的高个子以及英俊的面容很自然的让他成为金融系的“男神”。Hans依旧是Anna所熟悉的那一副文质彬彬的绅士模样，被几个兴奋的脸颊通红的女生团团包围，有些腼腆的挠着后脑勺。  
“Hans！你知道Elsa去了哪里吗？！”  
“嘿、嘿，你先冷静下来......”  
Hans有些抱歉的冲那几个脸上明显开始挂上不友好神色的女生们打了招呼，一边四处张望着一边领着Anna来到了走廊尽头的小天台上。  
“——你怎么跑到这里来了？”  
“拜托、我很急，求你告诉我、Elsa去了哪里？”  
“总裁？我怎么知道总裁在哪里？”  
Hans瞪着他的蓝眼睛，无辜的看着Anna。  
“总裁、她不应该在公司里吗？”  
“没有！Hans！哪里都没有！她不见了！你是最后一个见到她的人！”  
“哦，Anna.....”  
Hans安慰似的轻轻捏了捏Anna的肩膀，梦幻般的蓝眼睛里流露出了同情。  
“你别那么紧张，总裁嘛、彻夜不归是很正常的事情。”  
“什么.....？”  
“我发誓，我真的不知道她去了哪里。昨天我和她只在咖啡厅里坐了一小会儿，便各自离开了。”  
“.....真的？”  
“不然呢？小傻瓜，我骗你能有什么好处？”  
Hans刮了刮Anna的鼻翼，后者满腹狐疑的看着他。  
“如果我没有记错的话，昨天总裁是开着车来学校的吧？现在车不见了，不就正好说明她开车离开了吗？”  
“......但是她离开了、会去哪里？”  
“Anna，所以我说你还是太单纯了.....”  
Hans歪了歪头，嘴角挂着令人有些捉摸不透的笑容。  
“如果是我，忙碌了一天，肯定想找个地方消除一下全身的疲惫。但是酒吧又太吵了、如果还想再找个人陪，那就只剩下一个地方了。”  
“.......你想说什么？”  
“Anna，我只是猜想而已。”  
Hans掐住了Anna的下颚，眼神中除了怜悯还有轻蔑。  
“或许你的总裁大人，现在正躺在某只Omega的怀里。”  
  
“哈啊.....哈啊.....”  
冰冷，潮湿。黑暗，压抑。  
“哈啊.....呜.......”  
疼痛，疼痛，疼痛，疼痛。  
Elsa垂着头，艰难的喘息着。她被禁锢在一把铁椅上，双手被扶把上的铐环锁住、脚踝处也被锁上了铐链。  
腰部的伤口被十分随意的包扎了一下——此刻鲜血又在缓缓的渗透着那可怜的一层薄薄绷带。  
她半闭着眼睛，后背依旧是火辣辣的痛、连挣扎的力气也使不出来。四周漆黑一片，她就算瞪大了眼睛去看、除了黑暗也还是黑暗。她只能通过自己的回声粗略的判断这个空间的大小、除此之外便再无作用。  
头疼欲裂，Elsa依稀记得自己被Catherine用铁棍狠狠的击中了头。接着自己便晕了过去，醒来就到了这里。  
真是该死.....  
一向用语文明的Elsa也忍不住在心里发起怒来。但是冲上天的怒气也无法帮助自己挣脱铁环，反而只会消耗自己体力、徒增伤口。她只能安安静静的坐在这里，让自己有充分的时间来缓解头疼，来重新适应起现下这个幽闭到令人窒息的空间。  
得找到寄托，得找到动力。  
没错，我能做到。  
就像从前一样。  
Elsa深吸一口气，用力的闭上眼睛。  
脑海中满满荡荡，只有一个人的身影。  
Anna....  
Elsa无声的呼喊着这个名字，她不禁想到Anna如果发觉自己失踪了，该是如何焦急。  
心一阵刺痛，胜过了腰部的伤口。  
“——哐当！”  
伴随着一阵刺耳的开门声，一道光亮照射在了Elsa的眼帘上。  
“总裁大人~”  
Elsa已经连回应也懒得施舍给Catherine，依旧垂着头，轻轻的喘息着。  
“抱歉呢~本来想让你住在我的办公室里、不过爸爸说有事情想问你，所以只能委屈你先待在这里了~”  
“......."  
Catherine打开门，让这个黑黢黢的房间里能够沐浴到点点点点的光亮。那一丝微光洒在Elsa的身上，淡金色的长发闪着光亮——也正因为如此，那前额上的一滩血迹才显得更加触目惊心。  
“头还疼吗？真是抱歉呢~不过是总裁大人自己不好哦？干嘛要对人家这么敌视呀~”  
她带着一副鲜艳的红手套，身上背着一个同样亮色的皮包、打扮的妖艳无比。  
吵死了......  
Elsa现如今对于Catherine的一切都是高过一切的反感。她吞咽着唾液，不想让Catherine听见自己痛苦的低喘。  
好疼.....  
Catherine满意的将Elsa狼狈的模样好好欣赏了一番，而后不紧不慢的迈出脚步——踩出了清脆的、尖锐的、分明的脚步声。  
Elsa几乎可以想象得到这个变态的女人接下来要做些什么、用力的握紧了双拳。  
“抬头呀，总裁大人、你高贵的头颅不会这么容易就低下吧？”  
Catherine用言语刺激着Elsa，企图看见她欲挣脱而不能的气急败坏的模样。  
但是没有，那个椅子上的人甚至一动也不动，就像是一座雕塑一样——如若没有那拼命压抑着的喘息声。  
Catherine兴奋到满脸涨红——这样也很棒！无论Elsa是何种模样她都会狂热的迷恋上、并且，发了疯的想要去占有她！  
Elsa越是冷漠隐忍，她就越是要逼得她暴怒、癫狂，把她所有的骄傲所有的自尊都踩在脚下。她要看着这个昔日威风的总裁大人趴在自己的脚边哀求自己，所有的爱意都可以转变成病态般的恨。  
现在，她就要开始一步一步的摧毁她全部的心理防线。  
让她身心俱损，就先从身体开始。  
“抬头啊！我命令你抬头看着我！！！”  
“.......”  
没有回应。  
Catherin阴阳怪气的笑了一声，打开自己的皮包。  
“——总裁大人不听话，要受到惩罚的哦~”  
鲜红的手套在皮包内摸索着，拿出了两个黑色的东西。  
Catherine一手抓住了Elsa的头发，强迫她抬头看清手上的两样物品。  
“总裁大人你知道吗？不听话的小狗狗，主人都会用项圈套住它们的脖子，再用狗嘴笼绑住它们乱咬人、乱嚎叫的嘴呢~总裁大人虽然没有乱叫，但是人家真的好怕在和总裁大人增进感情的时候被咬伤呢~所以，把这些一起都带上吧~”  
“谁会想要碰你这种变态.....唔啊......！”  
脖颈间的项圈被十分恶意的超限量收缩着，Elsa咬紧牙，拒绝再漏出痛苦的呜咽。她也无法抵抗，只好任凭Catherine发狠般不断收缩手中的项圈。  
直到窒息感涌上大脑，视线逐渐模糊的时候，Catherine才终于放松了手上的力道。  
“咳、咳咳.....”  
不用看也知道，自己的脖子上一定留下了一道一点也不美观的勒痕。Elsa正大张着口拼命渴求着空气、又立刻被人粗暴的套上了另一样东西。  
一个黑皮革制的犬嘴套被Catherine强硬的套上了自己的脸——套长收到最短也根本起不到任何封口的作用。Catherine这么做无非是想羞辱眼前这个高高在上的总裁。让她像家养的宠物狗一样被套上嘴笼，束上项圈。  
又从包里拿出一条牵引绳，Catherine笑眯眯的将绳索的头部挂上Elsa脖间的项圈。  
将绳子在手上绕上好几圈、只留下一点点的收缩长度、现在Catherine只要一扯绳子，Elsa就不得不抬起头来看着她。  
“好了，新装备给听话的小狗狗穿上了，喜欢吗~”  
Elsa冷眼以对，她明白这个时候自己要是失了态才会让Catherine真正得意起来。  
Catherine从鼻子里哼出一个不屑的鼻音，用力扯住绳子来回扯了两下，Elsa只好随着她的动作微微晃了晃脑袋——看起来就像是很温顺的点了点头一样。  
“真乖~只要是乖狗狗，人家才不会再让你受伤呢~”  
称呼已经从戏弄般的“总裁大人”变成了屈辱的“乖狗狗”、Catherine一脚踩上Elsa双腿间的一点点椅面、扯着绳子强迫她与自己对视。  
“那么，既然是乖狗狗，主人的问题也一定会好好回答、对不对~  
“告诉我，Hyperion的那批货在哪里？”  
Elsa猛地一惊——Catherine怎么可能知道这件事情？！  
似乎是看出了她的疑问，Catherine怪笑了起来。  
“哈！总裁大人、早在你无视我的那一天起，我就已经想好了要用现在的方法来踩碎你那可笑的高傲！多亏了你有闲心带着Anna出去玩，我才有机会知道Arendelle私下里都在干些什么肮脏的事情。总裁大人，您不用担心。等我们Villain接受了这批货，就把Arendelle做过的那些脏事给抖出来！”  
Catherine扯着绳子，满意的看着Elsa痛苦的表情。  
“告诉我，东西在哪里？”  
“......”  
Elsa虚弱的歪着头，湛蓝的眼眸却依旧清明。她毫无畏惧的看着Catherine，目光里的意思再明显不过。  
——你以为我会告诉你？  
这一次轮到Catherine气急败坏了——她从来就不是一个沉得住气的人。她咬着牙，看着Elsa、点着头，眼睛里闪过一丝狠色。  
抬起穿着高跟靴的右脚，Catherine用力踩在了右侧Elsa的左腿面上。  
“唔、啊.......”  
Catherine似乎穿了玩SM时才会用到的那种靴子——鞋根的顶端比正常的高跟鞋要尖锐许多。马靴增加了整体的重量，再被她那么发狠的一踏、那高跟刺破外裤，扎破皮肉，鲜血一下子涌了出来。  
纵使Elsa定力如何强大，被这样毫不留情的施虐也难以忍受。她发出了一声在Catherine听来无比悦耳的呜咽声，接着便是大口大口的喘息。  
Catherine褐色的眼睛里闪过一丝兴奋，她舔了舔嘴唇、再一次开始自己的拷问。  
“想起来了吗？我知道你是暂时忘记了。没关系，我们可以慢慢回忆.....”  
“哈啊....唔、哈啊.......”  
那个穿着皮靴的女人一边笑意盈盈的说着安慰的话，右脚却开始将重量全都加持在脚跟处，用力的转起圈来。血液在椅面上蔓延，又流到了地上。Catherine特意选择了右脚，她捅了捅那因为剧烈疼痛而轻轻抽搐着的细腿，在倾身的同时又踩上了Elsa被军刀捅伤的腰部。  
“咳、咳咳......”  
Elsa费力的高昂着头，双臂因为痛感而颤抖着。指甲陷进了掌心的皮肉中。她的喘息变得更加急促、手脚来不及反应的疼痛一齐传达给了大脑。仿佛有人在用榔头一下又一下的猛锤她的头盖骨，是一种疼痛到麻木的感觉。  
“......还没想起来吗？可怜的小狗狗，你一定是生病了......”  
Catherine本不想催的这么紧——她对Elsa狂热的爱意同样让她不忍心看见Elsa如此痛苦的模样。但是Willaim要求她尽快套出情报，没有办法、她只能痛下狠手、却没想到Elsa竟然这么能扛。她本想着略施行小戒来让Elsa明白她现在只能乖乖听话、没想到这个人的态度实在是不讨人喜欢、自己一时气急了才会这样伤她。  
“没事、主人有能治疗失忆的药哦~”  
她的手又伸进了皮包里，这一次、掏出来、摊开在Elsa眼前的掌心里，静静的躺着一根针管。里面绿色的药水让Elsa模模糊糊的想起了Anna灵动的绿眸。  
Anna.....  
“小狗狗，我可提醒你、这是吐真剂。”  
Catherine见Elsa依旧是沉默，只好再一次出声提醒她、这针药根本不是什么善类。  
“......”  
吐真剂，Elsa艰难的吞咽着口中的铁锈味。好久不见了、她如此想到。不知道自己还能不能敌得过这剂猛药的精神摧残。  
“我要扎了！我要扎了啊！！”  
Catherine既然拿得出这个东西，自然也就知道吐真剂作为违禁品，对身体、对大脑的损伤根本难以控制。  
但是父亲的命令是，就算用了它、无论如何，要把那批货的下落给问出来。  
“......”  
Elsa认命般安静的闭上了眼睛，Catherine咬着牙，用力扎向她的脖颈。  
  
Anna深一脚、浅一脚的下了楼梯，走到了校门口。  
Hans对她的嘲讽还在耳边萦绕着。  
Elsa？不可能。  
绝对不可能！  
她一定是、对了，说不定是迷路了.....车子没有油了、又没有人......  
说不定、她现在已经在校门口等着自己了！  
Anna真的把自己说服了、踉踉跄跄的走到了门口。  
没有人，当然不会有人。  
眼泪在眼眶里打转，Anna用衣袖用力蒙住眼睛，她想自己不能哭。Elsa说过眼泪是懦弱的表现。自己要坚强。  
手机又响了铃，是Kai。  
Anna颤抖着手，接通了电话。  
“Anna小姐，您现在在哪里？”  
“我、我在学校......Hans也说不知道Elsa去了哪里。”  
“有线索了，能麻烦您立刻来公司吗？”  
“什么？！”  
“有一个匿名包裹寄到了公司，如果没有错，应该是Queen的戒指。”  
  
Anna连打车也顾不上，一路拼命的奔跑着。  
戒指、Elsa的戒指。  
是自己送给她的戒指。  
她不会摘下的、不会自己摘下的。  
——但是现在它出现了、人却依旧不知去向。  
Anna用力抽了抽鼻子，向着公司奔去。  
“——Anna小姐，在这里。”  
“.....Elsa......”  
是Elsa的戒指，Anna不会认错。和自己的是成一对的、那枚银戒指。  
静静的躺在一个玻璃器皿里，以及、沾着血迹。  
Anna看见了那鲜红的血，眼泪再也忍不住了。  
她跪倒在那桌前，止不住的哭泣着。  
  
“哈啊......嘶.......哈啊........”  
Elsa觉得自己的脑袋晕晕沉沉的。连腿上和腰部的疼痛仿佛都缓解了不少。  
但是她很明白，这是吐真剂的药效在发作——终究是麻醉药。  
Catherine抓着手中还滴着血的针头，回过神来时自己已经泪流满面。  
“Elsa.....我的Elsa.....我求求你了、我不想对你这样的.....”  
“.......”  
Catherine贴上Elsa的脸，隔着那冰凉的皮革轻轻的蹭了蹭Elsa沉重到再也抬不起来的头。  
隐约，她似乎听到Elsa意识模糊的呓语着什么。  
连忙凑近去听、她只听见了一个名字。  
“......Anna......”  
Elsa垂着头，闭着眼睛、若是她在喘息之余还有余力、便只轻轻的喊着这个名字。  
一次又一次。  
  
  
  



	31. Chapter 31

“她还不肯说吗？”  
“是的、对不起、爸爸.......”  
Catherine咬着下唇，不敢去看Willaim阴沉的侧脸。  
“吐真剂也没用吗？”  
“额.....已经给她打了一针......但是、但是也没问出什么来......”  
“哼，早知道那个女人来路不简单。现在看来还真的是个麻烦角色。”  
“什么意思......？”  
William仿佛早就料到Elsa的固执，从他探听到的消息来看，那个女人是连吐真剂也奈何不了的。所以，他也自然不会怪罪宝贝女儿对她的手下留情。毕竟他知道，Catherine对Elsa心怀爱意。  
他自然还有手段，并且，更残忍。  
“正好，我们研制的新药还没有试用过。”  
William从抽屉里拿出两根针管，放在桌上。  
“这是....？”  
Catherine看着自己的父亲，那眼神仿佛在看一只狞笑着的恶魔。  
“是的，就是‘那个’。”  
Willaim点燃了一根雪茄。  
“浓缩型毒品，纯度几乎逼近100%。不知道有没有副作用呢，就拿那位天天靠着走毒大赚的总裁大人试试手吧。”  
  
Catherine面色铁青，握着针管又回到了地下一层——谁能想到一家市中心人来人往的大医院的底下，会是一间间终不见天日的拷问室。  
她在这一刻对自己的父亲感到无比的恐惧——毒品！他竟然要给Elsa注射毒品？！  
而且害是Villain集团新研发的产品，只听那制药的人说，被注了毒的小白鼠三天不碰那药，便抽搐着死去了。  
Elsa要成为第一个活体实验品了，她知道、现在Elsa死在这暗室里的可能性已经飙升到了一个极高的数值。  
“.......”  
Catherine有些心疼的抚着Elsa身上的鞭伤——在注射了吐真剂以后，不管自己怎么拷问、她都只是在半昏迷的状态下喊着Anna的名字。  
可气，实在是可气。  
Catherine很害怕，Elsa对Anna不仅仅是肉体上的迷恋——她很害怕Elsa是真的爱上了Anna。  
如果是这样的话，自己根本没有办法让Elsa心甘情愿的接受自己。  
生气、又惊恐，Catherine把对Elsa所有的不满都倾注在了皮鞭上。  
直到理智重新喝制住自己不断扬起又落下的鞭子时，Elsa已经在非言语可以形容的疼痛中晕了过去。  
“Elsa.....求你了......我求你了.......不要再强撑着了、好不好？”  
Catherine捧起Elsa低垂着的头——她的脸颊上也落下了两道鞭痕。鲜血淋漓，和那惨白的脸色形成了极大的反差。犬嘴套也被Catherine打落、掉在了地上。Elsa紧紧的锁着眉头，伤口因为触碰到了Catherine冰凉的皮手套而隐隐作痛。  
她想，说不定注了毒，会帮Elsa减轻一些痛苦。  
是啊.....毕竟，毒品是能给人带来不亚于做的快感的好东西啊。  
在短暂的人性之后，变态般的笑容又一次浮现在了Catherine的脸上。  
她会有什么样的表情呢？  
她一定会上瘾、然后、她就离不开我了！我就真正的占有她了！  
我们可以尽情的结合......她会成为我的东西！  
“嘿、哈啊哈哈哈.......”  
Catherine举起针管，在体无完肤的Elsa身上寻找着下手的地方。  
渐渐地，她的笑容僵硬了。  
她甚至找不到一块完好的皮肉。腿上和腰部的伤口处，血液已经凝固了些许、看起来更加血肉模糊。  
她沉默了许久。  
怜惜般的轻轻解开Elsa脖子上的项圈，小心翼翼的避开了下颚上深深的鞭痕。  
至少那块紫青色的淤痕，保留了一块完整的肌肤。  
——等待着自己去破坏。  
Catherine抬起Elsa的下颚，针头抵上了那细嫩的肌肤。  
接下来，就是心理上的折磨了。  
  
“要救她.....一定要去救她！总理先生！”  
“我知道、Anna小姐，您冷静一些.....”  
Kai轻轻的拍打着Anna的肩膀，这可怜的小姑娘一直哭号到了声音嘶哑。  
几个小时过去了，他在此期间稳住了公司的重心。幸而Elsa平日里就不太喜欢将一些重要的权限放给下层的员工们，消息也封锁的很及时，公司内部没有什么大乱。  
“呜.....她受伤了、一定很疼.....这是绑架、总理先生！您想想办法呀！”  
她依旧在不停地抽噎着，但是情绪已经稳定了许多。  
“Anna小姐，我明白您的心情.....但是、但是......“  
Kai为难的递来纸巾，把Anna从地上扶起来。  
“有些事情您不知道，是queen她不希望您也受到牵连。请相信我，Anna小姐、我知道对面想要什么。Queen她远比所有人想象的还要坚强。”  
“什么、你的意思袖手旁观吗？”  
“不是袖手旁观、我亲爱的小姐......”  
Kai有些焦急的从窗口眺望着门口的铁栅栏外、似乎在等待什么。  
“有些事情只有等queen回来亲自向您说明，现在、请您冷静。等Villain集团的第二个包裹送来，我才有筹码去请求外援。”  
“什、什么？Villain？是Cathy爸爸的公司？！”  
“是的，他们觊觎我们手中的一批物资。Queen在与Harris先生会面的时候没有让您同行吧？”  
“没错......”  
“如果您也了解了一些内幕的话，可能正在流血的就是您了。Queen知道Catherine对她不怀好意，也知道比起她敌人更愿意把您作为第一目标。大公司的水一向深不见底，queen只是想尽可能的保护你。但是现在......”  
Kai搓着手，眼神躲闪着不敢面对Anna气势汹汹的绿眸。  
“Anna小姐，希望您就算知晓了queen的过去，也永远不要背弃她。”  
  
黑暗，疼痛，鲜血，枷锁，鞭绳。  
喘息，喘息，喘息，喘息，喘息......  
Elsa觉得自己快要坏掉了。  
意识在断线的边缘徘徊着、冰凉的液体被注入了血管。  
她渐渐感觉精神恍惚着，甚至无法准确的形容出那种奇妙的感觉。仿佛是脱离了这沉重躯壳的束缚，一切痛苦和煎熬都被彻底的遗忘。没有Hyperion、没有Villain、没有Rodriguez、没有Catherine。她还是那个小时候的自己，什么也不知道、什么也不用去关心。无忧无虑的和Maria祖母和其他的兄弟姐妹们永远生活在那个虽然破败但是温暖的房子里。  
只是、为什么，明明是一种醉生梦死的飘然感觉，脸颊上却会滑落一滴湿意呢。  
Catherine第一次看见那样坚强的人流泪。就连那无情的皮鞭鞭笞她细嫩的皮肉，强力的麻醉侵蚀她的神志时，她都没有丝毫披露脆弱的意思。  
她不明白，真的不明白。为什么自己的心中没有一星半点的快乐。  
她只有心疼，心疼，除了心疼还是心疼。  
但是她知道，事已至此、那根针管已经被自己扎了下去、她就已经再也没有退路了。  
她知道，Elsa会终身记恨自己。因为她把她拖进了泥沼之中，挣扎只会让自己加速沉没。  
没有机会了，你已经没有机会再去俘获她的心脏了。  
那么，占有吧。  
不愿意的话就去强行夺取，抵抗就彻底剥夺她的意志。  
针管撤离身体，Elsa轻哼一声，瘫软般仰着头。原本一直紧握着的双拳也没有了力道，似乎是一副极度放松的状态。  
“怎么样，总裁大人？是不是很享受这样美妙的感觉？”  
Catherine能清晰的看见那原本苍白的脸上泛起了一丝潮红，让Elsa整个人看起来有一种病态般诱惑的美丽。她忍不住舔了舔下唇，伸出手温柔的抚摸着Elsa淡金色的长发、散开她的鱼骨辫、按捺着冲动小心的欣赏着自己的“杰作”。  
她知道现在的Elsa已经失去了任何挣扎的气力，便解开了她的铐环、心疼的揉了揉那被生锈铁环磨破的手腕。   
“Elsa、是不是很舒服？没事的，只要你乖乖的、不离开我，我可以让你每天都这样没有烦恼......”  
那椅子上的人已经陷入了一种迷离的状态，蓝眸里慢慢失去了亮色、像是一具被人恶意损坏了的精致人偶。  
Catherine感觉到她下意识的紧紧抓住了自己的裙角，尽管是Elsa在这样的状态下的举动、能够被她主动触碰，Catherine还是感到了一阵激动与兴奋。  
“好孩子、好孩子......”  
她像慈祥的母亲一样，一下又一下的轻轻扶过孩子的额头，口中哄着、拭去Elsa脸上的血迹。  
Elsa已经根本听不清Catherine在说些什么了。她隐隐约约感觉到自己的手铐被解开、想起身，想推开那个女人、却只感觉全身的经络都被人挑断。身体脱离了大脑的控制，只剩虚脱、只想一睡再不醒来。分明是这样不妙的失重状态，却又感觉没什么不适感。  
怎么了.....到底怎么了......  
不行、不行.....一定要、挣脱......  
但是、好累、真的好累.......  
可以逃避一切、真的——  
好舒服.....  
Elsa无意识的一声声轻喘着，从最初因为忍受痛苦而拼命的倒吸凉气变成了近似于享受般的呻吟。  
Catherine知道，毒品的毒素已经渐渐侵蚀了她的每一根神经。  
她的总裁大人，终于深深的沉沦在了致命的液体之中。  
“睡吧、乖孩子......我会陪着你、不会离开你的......”  
耳边是Catherine轻声的哼唱。Elsa不由自主的闭上了眼睛，大脑中却突然闪过了一些朦胧的画面：那大约是黄昏啊，在摩天轮上。空荡荡的舱里，只有自己、和另外一个人。  
“Elsa！我喜欢你！我不想离开你！”那个人绿莹莹的眸子害羞般躲闪着，红棕色的头发在黄昏下显得格外活泼、生动。  
那是她见过的、最美丽的黄昏了。  
“我想一直待在你身边！一直一直！”  
没有回答，悄悄的向那个人伸手。她看见那个人窘迫的样子，忍不住笑意。被推上指根的戒指，还带着那个人残余的体温。  
好想一直和她在一起，好想见到她。  
但是，自己隐瞒了太多、或许，她根本没有资格、没有资格去拥有她的喜爱。  
这样的我，是不行的啊。  
即便如此，也想留下你。尽管看不见未来，也想和你一起前行。  
Anna、我好想你。  
Anna.......  
Elsa的蓝眸彻底黯淡了下来，一头栽进了Catherine的怀里。  
不再颤抖，最后的意识也归于黑暗。  
  
Anna简直要急到爆炸。  
她根本不明白，为什么Kai依旧这么不紧不慢——要不是他不停地在抹着额头上的汗、以及不断的来回忙碌张弛着，她觉得他就像是根本不知道Elsa被人劫走了一样淡定。  
他只是不断地安慰着自己。“耐心等待，不能打草惊蛇”......  
蛇都快变成恶龙了，打草还有什么用？！  
每一次她的目光掠过桌上那只沾了血的戒指，心脏仿佛被人用力握住，挤捏，随时都要爆破。  
Elsa、她的Elsa现在到底在哪里？Villain？货？她到底向自己隐瞒了什么天大的秘密，竟然要让她落到被人绑架的地步？  
就在她第N次准备向Kai发飙的时候，传达室的人又送来了一个匿名包裹。  
“谢天谢地！他们终于沉不住气来向我们狮子大开口了！”  
Anna怀疑Kai一定是脑子被气坏了，才会在看见包裹的时候一脸欣慰。  
依旧是一个玻璃器皿，这次那盖子上还明目张胆的标有Villain集团的标识。一枚储蓄卡躺在里面，这一次终于没了那吓人的血迹。  
Kai拿出自己的手机，麻利的装上了那张储蓄卡。  
“——怎么样？人贩要多少钱？”  
Anna看Kai眯起了眼睛，连忙也凑了上去。  
“——不，Anna小姐、我想您可能不太适合看这个、”  
Kai借着身高的优势举起手，把手机伸到了高处。  
“让我看看、Elsa她现在到底怎么样了？！”  
“.......如果您答应我，情绪不要太过激动......”  
“我答应你！快给我看看——”  
Anna跳起来，抢过Kai的手机。  
储蓄卡里的内容很简单，只有两张照片。  
第一张是备忘录的截图，文字写着“趁早交货”。  
第二张，Anna在十三个小时之后终于看见了自己担心到疯狂的人。  
黑暗的空间里只有似有似无的一道微光，一个“血人”坐在椅子上，腰侧和腿上的伤口在一片血迹里尤为明显。淡金色的长发散落，沾上了肩膀和后背的血。地上也有一小滩血液，大部分已经凝固了起来。  
伴随着一声刺耳的重物落地声，手机重重砸落在了地上。  
  
“唔......哈啊......”  
Elsa坐在束缚椅上，全身都在不住的颤抖着。Catherine又铐上了她的双手——防止她为了缓解对毒品的需求而自残。  
好难受......好难受......好难受......  
要窒息了......  
嘴角挂着银丝，本人却根本没有发觉。被散开的长发胡乱的黏在了满是冷汗的额前、看上去憔悴至极。  
每一次的呼吸都仿佛在被业火焚烧，全身的伤口因为身体的抖动而叫嚣着疼痛。有些伤痕因此而再次裂了口、又是血流不止。  
但是她依旧没有在意。甚至她最初逃离房间的念头都已经被扔到了脑后。她想要毒品、无法克制的需求！  
Catherine站在她的面前，满意的看着Elsa理智逐渐崩盘的模样。  
原本冰凉的身体此刻如同发烧一般滚烫，脸色通红、那蓝眸里再也不见清明。她的世界，她的寄托全都被毒品带来的快感所吞没。  
只有心中那最后的自尊在苟延残喘，在拼命的躲开那快感的冲击。也支撑着Elsa自虐一般的一次次违抗Catherine的命令。  
没事，Catherine一点也不心急。她太爱Elsa现在这幅不得翻身的模样了。  
她要让她完全崩溃，让她再也无法反抗自己的意志。  
“总裁大人、想要药吗？”  
“哈啊......哈啊......”  
Catherine拿出一支针管，放柔了声音邪笑着。  
那声音宛如催眠曲，Elsa隐约之间听见了“药”这样的字眼，双拳又一次死死的攥着。  
她迈着优雅的猫步走到Elsa面前，一边解开她的铐环一边笑着说、“总裁大人，我可比药更能让你舒服呢，不考虑吗~”  
不要....不要.....不可以......  
手上的压迫松开了，Elsa忍不住的就要扑上去抢夺那个针管。  
不断的在心中叫喊着，Elsa只能瞪着Catherine，双手用力抓紧了把手、才勉强熬过那一瞬间的失控。  
“总裁大人好定力啊，这样都能忍住。”  
Catherine又捏着那小针管，故意在Elsa面前晃了晃。  
瞥见那人不自然的吞咽着唾液，Catherine又灿烂的笑了起来。  
“我这么爱总裁大人，只要总裁大人乖乖听我的话，我一定会把它给你的.....”  
她说着，微微向后退了两步、在两人之间空出了一小块地方来。  
“既然总裁大人现在可以自由活动了，跪下来求求我，我就把药给你、好不好？”  
“哈啊.....唔.....啊.......”  
Elsa用力的把自己后背压着铁椅，昂首露出了美丽诱人的脖颈、颤抖的更加厉害。  
她感受着全身血液慢慢在流失、自己已经被关了多久了？没有进食，没有水源。她却连一点饥饿的感觉都没有，全身心的需求只有毒品。  
她知道，这个东西会随着时间一点点的流逝、将她完全侵蚀。她或许早晚要抛弃自己所有的尊严，真的对那个女人言听计从。  
不要....  
只有这一点，绝对不要。  
与其向Catherine屈辱示弱，她宁可忍受这些痛苦。  
她最后的尊严，亦是她自始至终的骄傲啊。  
“很简单的动作啊？总裁大人，只需要走到我的面前，弯一弯膝盖、把你的头降到和我的靴子一样的高度就可以了、不难吧？”  
她又添了一句，“只要你做到了，我就给你药、你看，我都带来了！”  
“呜......哈啊......”  
Catherine见Elsa依旧死撑着，生气之余又多了一丝兴奋——  
就是要让这样的人向自己低头，才能获得最大的满足！  
你想守护什么，我就把它击得粉碎！  
你要自尊，我就强迫你做你最厌恶的事情！  
“——好嘛，人家知道总裁大人好面子、没事，我们可以换一个游戏啊？”  
她又走到了Elsa身边，为她戴上手铐。  
“总裁大人乖，给你药、只要接下来你乖乖的坐着就好、这回您满意了吧？”  
她拿出那根针管、将细长的针头刺入了Elsa青筋遍布的手背。  
“唔、”  
那一直皱着眉的人忽而就舒展了眉头、像一条缺氧的鱼、不断的汲取着空气。全身都突然松弛了下来，又要陷入半昏迷的状态之中。  
Catherine坏笑着，拖了外衣，只穿着一件紧身背心贴上了Elsa的侧脸。  
“你.....你干什么......”  
“总裁大人好纯情啊~女人脱了衣服，当然是希望你干她呀~”  
“唔啊.....离我远一点.......”  
妖娆的Omega开始散发自己甜腻的气息、这莲花的香味向来都能轻而易举的勾起Alpha的欲望。  
Elsa想要屏住呼吸，身体却依旧诚实的渴求着空气。她的理智被药物侵袭、此刻生理本能似乎更占上风、掌握了身体的主导权。  
Catherine用牙齿咬拽下了右手的皮手套，指尖在Elsa伤痕累累的小腹上舞蹈了一阵、便迫不及待的向下摸索。  
“总裁大人，那个时候我那样勾引你你都没硬，现在我这么虐待你你竟然还会对我有感觉吗？哦——难道总裁大人其实是这么闷骚的人吗？”  
“呜啊、你....啊.....把手拿走.......”  
Elsa咬着牙，脸上已经渐渐浮现出了情欲。毒品带来的快感本就让人飘飘欲仙，再被Catherine如此挑逗，她下身的腺体很不争气的抬起了头。  
双手被束缚着、Elsa只能眼睁睁的看着Catherine对自己动手动脚。  
“不可以哦总裁大人，刚才不是说好了吗？药我已经给你了，现在你不许乱动哦~”  
Catherine从裙子的口袋里拿出一条黑纱，蒙住了Elsa的眼睛。  
“呜.....不要......不要........”  
Elsa第一次感受到了深深地绝望。甚至第一次开始痛恨自己是个Alpha。  
她不能向Catherine缴械投降。  
她不能背叛Anna。  
不可以，绝对不可以。  
Catherine为Elsa舔去她嘴角的银丝，心中是无比的欢愉。  
怎么办、怎么办、怎么办.....  
Elsa不知道同废人无误的自己，现在能够有什么办法阻止Catherine强上自己的意图。  
“.......别碰我.......”  
“可是总裁大人，你已经有感觉了呀，憋着不难受嘛？”  
“就算再想做......我也不会干你这样的脏女人！”  
Catherine不安分的手顿住了。  
眼睛上的黑纱被人掀开，接着是一只涂了黑指甲油的手狠狠掐住自己的脖颈。  
“总裁大人！比起你流通这些好东西，让无数的人家破人亡、我这只破鞋已经比你好太多了。”  
Catherine的眼睛通红，她咬着牙、恨不能把Elsa碎尸万段的狰狞。  
Elsa艰难的呜咽着、内心却平静了许多。  
至少，她没有让Catherine再对她的身体放肆。  
“——呵，总裁大人，我不会让你死得这么舒服。”  
Catherine又在最后一刻收了手，她用力踩住Elsa腰侧的伤口，转了转脚踝、听着Elsa从齿缝间漏出的低吟，这才稍稍收敛了那恐怖的表情。  
“不知你有没有听说过，古代惩罚那些穷凶恶极的犯人，都是把他们扔进水牢的。”  
Catherine拖过Elsa坐着的那张铁椅子，向屋外走去、留下了一道长长的血迹。  
“很荣幸，爸爸的酷刑室，你又是第一个试验的人。”  
  
  



	32. Chapter 32

当Anna回过神来的时候，Kai正被自己提着衣领，可怜的老先生整个人就差被自己拎起来甩出去了。  
“Anna小姐！Anna小姐您冷静......”  
“冷静？！你要我怎么冷静？！Elsa她被人伤成那种样子？！我怎么可能冷静！！你们到底隐瞒了什么破事！要让她被那么对待？！我管他到底是什么害人的东西，就算是原子弹你也现在给我拿出来给他们！！”  
“我知道了、我知道了！你先放我下来！”  
Kai活了这么大年纪了，第一次看见这么狂的Omega。  
他的脚跟终于好不容易落回了地面，Kai捡起自己的手机——屏幕又被摔坏了。  
来不及心疼，他冲到总裁办公室里，打开了Elsa的电脑。  
“你在干什么？”  
Anna跟着他、看他飞快的敲击着键盘。  
“当然是找人救queen、”  
Kai一目十行的看着屏幕上滚动着的一行行代码，似乎是在入侵什么终端一样。  
“不是把货拿出来赎人吗？”  
“——那是您不了解queen的性子，小姐。就算伤成那样，我敢打赌queen一个字也没有说。”  
“......你早就知道他们做了这些事情，是吗？”  
“——没错，Anna小姐。”  
Kai终于停下了手上令人眼花缭乱的动作，深吸一口气对上Anna瞬间黑化的气场。  
“但是请您相信我，我做的一切都是遵照queen的吩咐。虽然她被人抓走了这件事情是我难以预料的、事实上，我一直都在猜测被绑架的是您。”  
“但是我没有。”  
“是的，虽然Catherine小姐那么不怕死的追求也是原因之一，但是更多的、我想是因为queen把你保护的太好了。让你成为了对方眼中根本没有价值的一枚棋子，所以他们根本不会搭理你。”  
“......既然你们连这些都算到了，解决方法呢？为什么一定要拖了这么久才开始行动？！”  
“我正在联系着，好小姐、您的想法都是我们已经想到的。但是无奈我们唯一的救星在没有确凿的证据之前他是一定不会出手的......”  
电脑似乎连上了什么视频，电脑开始发出一些杂音，似乎能够听见粗重的狗叫声。  
Kai的脸上挂起了Anna从未见过的严肃、紧张。  
“小姐，请您先回避。我以总理的身份命令你。“  
等到Anna终于关上了办公室的大门，Kai才小小的舒了口气。  
“——哟，这不是Kai嘛？你这老家伙总能给我带来惊喜。从我手下叛逃竟然还有胆子回来的，你可是第一个。”  
“Kristoff先生，别来无恙了。”  
当对面的人接通自己发起的内线视频通讯的那一刻起，Kai觉得自己的额头又在冒汗了，但是他不得不保持着一副轻松的口气来和对面的那个男人说话——这个男人就是喜欢看别人痛苦，自己倒是快乐的像个天真孩子一样，笑的没心没肺。关于对面这个正在挖鼻屎，还把它们全都吃掉的恶心男人，Kai了解得不比自己对Elsa的了解要少。  
“怎么，如果你想回来、我倒也是可以考虑的。毕竟你是个出色的保姆嘛、砍了你那不听话的两条腿我就答应再高雇你、怎么样？”  
“感谢您的赏识，但是我不得不谢绝您的好意。”  
“切、你这老不死的还真是不识抬举。”  
Kristoff吹了声口哨，一头巨大的藏獒从镜头外跑了进来。  
“来，这么多年不见Sven他可又长得壮实了许多。他有在想念你哦，每天我都会听他说多么想要撕烂你那张老脸，把你全身快要散成渣渣的破骨头插在他的屎里当旗子......  
“算了，看你还算懂规矩、我说了这么多，也姑且听听你想干嘛吧。”  
“Kristoff先生，请你救queen。”  
“噗嗤——哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！Kai！你不会真的是老糊涂了吧？我为什么要救那个女人？她不是很厉害吗？擅自从我身边逃走、擅做主张的行动，她难道不是翅膀已经长硬了吗？！我说的没错吧？！”  
“......请您救救queen。”  
看Kristoff这么激动，唾沫星子都溅在了镜头上，Kai在心里又松了口气——至少他还是在意Elsa的、不然按照他一贯的性格应该直接关了通讯，直接屏蔽这边的所有讯息才对。  
“......切，说吧、说来听听！让我高兴一下！那个女人现在是不是被阉了？哦，还是说她那点儿破事被人知道了？”  
“并不是。”  
Kai将勉强还能看的手机举到了镜头前。  
“只有您能救她了，请您帮忙。”  
“......喂，这他妈是什么情况？”  
Kristoff在看见照片里，遍体鳞伤的Elsa的一瞬间，所有的笑容都收敛了起来。  
他把怀里的Sven扔到一边，又揉了揉红通通的大鼻子把手机拿到了自己的眼面前。  
“哪个杂种敢这么动她？啊？她哑巴了吗？!不知道提大爷我的名字吗？！啊？！”  
“......是Villain集团，一家制药公司。”  
“然后呢？！快把有用的东西给老子吐出来！”  
“Arendelle前不久与Hyperion合作，接下了一笔准备同墨西哥毒枭Drugaddict交易的单子。但是由于Drugaddict不慎身亡，那批货现在无法运往墨西哥。Villain集团为了谋求与Hyperion的合作，获得资源、绑架了queen，意图劫走那批货、搞垮Arendelle，同Hyperion牟利。”  
“.......”  
画面里的Kristoff什么也没有说。他一脸看着杀父仇人般凶狠的瞪着Kai、从镜头外拿过一把手枪，对准了摄像头。  
“砰”的一声枪响之后，连线中断。  
  
“——总裁大人，你知道‘水刑’和‘水牢’的区别吗？”  
“.......”  
“不知道吗？让我来告诉你吧。”  
铁质的椅脚划过坚硬的地面，发出了令人无比反感的噪声。  
由于方才Catherine又给自己注射了一针那新型毒品，至少Elsa现在少了些煎熬。但是痛感远去的同时，意识也要跟着朦胧起来。她拼命的告诉自己要保持清醒，又不得不忍受着Catherine聒噪的自说自话。  
“‘水刑’是按着你的头，把你溺在水里。等到你忍不住想要呼吸的时候，水就会呛入你的胃、肺叶、气管和支气管里。听起来很痛苦吧？其实整个流程还是挺快的，至多一刻钟，必死无疑。  
“但是‘水牢’就不一样了。说是对身体的摧残，其实也在变相的毁灭人的意志。被关进水牢的人，虽然不会短时间内窒息而死，但人在水牢里无法坐下休息，更无法睡觉。不出几天，身体就会支撑不住，最后倒进水中被溺毙。算是‘水刑’的高级版本吧，您觉得呢？”  
Catherine说着，凑到Elsa面前观察她的表情。  
Elsa垂着眼眸，没有她想象中的慌乱、挣扎、叫喊。只是冷漠，只剩漠然。  
“.......因为我很爱总裁大人啊，所以、我在总裁大人将‘沐浴’ 的水池里，放了点好东西哦~”  
在一扇铁门前，Catherine停下了拖着椅子的脚步。  
William不只是出于什么变态的个人癖好，在地下修建了许多特殊的“房间”。Elsa之前一直待着的是最普通的拷问室，只是Catherine大有把那种房间作为自己以后玩SM的地方。除此之外，还有其他模拟了酷刑的房间。  
现在，她便一边狂笑着，一边把Elsa拖进了眼前这间模拟了“水牢”的房间。  
房间空间很小，又是全封闭式的构造。进门便是高台阶，四周排列。房间的中心是一个深深凹陷下去的正方形空间。有将近二人高。内壁上有四个通水的入口。Elsa又端详了一下那水池里，好像被人撒了一层白色的小颗粒状的东西。  
“——总裁大人很好奇吗？”  
Catherine用脚蹬上椅背，连人带椅扔进了深池里。  
“——是食盐哦？”  
“你.....！”  
Elsa原本苍白的脸更加狼狈，她刚想开口，那管道已经开始通水。  
“总裁大人加油~我明天会给您来送药的呢~嘛，前提是您还活着的话。  
“这个水池的注水速度是很慢的，您可以在被水淹没之前尝试一下逃脱呢~哦、对了，请不要挣扎的太用力哦~不然，毒发了科技不好了呢~”  
“等......”  
Catherine收敛了笑容，转身走出了房间、落锁。  
铺满了整个底部的食盐已经开始慢慢融化了，Elsa在一片黑暗中、只听见那水流声不断。  
  
一个金发的男人大摇大摆的走进了墨西哥城国际机场。他戴着副墨镜，头上戴了顶软帽。柳钉大外套遮住了男人粗壮的肌肉。腿上是一条喇叭裤，脚上踩着马靴。手中还牵着一头巨大的藏獒，身后背了个大挎包。那恶犬时不时的低吼几声，过路的行人无不躲避，生怕那畜生伤了自己。  
如此嚣张的两个人自然引起了机场内安保人员们的注意、两个年轻的小保安正在检票口值班，相互对视了一眼，掏出警棍走到了那一人一狗面前。  
“这位先生，不好意思。这里是等候区域，请带着您的宠物去检疫站！”  
“......啊？”  
那金发男人微微低下头，露出了墨镜之下那双充满暴戾的棕色眼睛。  
“你这臭小子活腻了吧？敢拦老子的路？”  
“先生，这是规矩、我们只是例行公事！”  
“放屁！规矩？在这墨西哥，老子就是规矩！”  
Kritoff毫不客气的抬起脚，猛地踹上了那个说话人的胸口。  
“啊！”  
那可怜的警卫被踹出几米远，重重摔在了墙壁上。  
“这里有恐怖分子！”  
另外一个警卫立刻举起警棍，其他围观的路人也各自尖叫着散开来。  
“啧，Sven啊、你说这些人怎么都这么不怕死啊？”  
“汪！”  
“‘因为你看起来太弱了！他们才敢欺负你！’”  
男人先是叹息了一声，随即趴到了藏獒的脸边上，用一副特别滑稽的嗓音和自己说话。  
“哦，我看起来就这么菜鸡？”  
“‘我都看起来比你猛！你没看见人家都在给我让路吗？’  
“......呵，那来比一比吧、”  
男人结束了与狗的“对话”、机场内所有的警卫人员也都把一人一狗团团包围了起来。  
“——呵，杂种们！今天老子就送你们这帮不听话的龟孙子上西天！”  
男人松了狗绳，将背在身后的包打开、掏出了一把手持伐木锯。  
藏獒扑向了左侧的几个警卫，男人则是很默契的高举起轰鸣运作着的恐怖机器直接朝距离他最近的几个可怜人的头部挥砍而去。  
“啊啊啊啊！”  
半个人头滚到了他的脚边。鲜血沾满了男人恶魔般的侧脸，他伸出舌头舔了舔，发出了狂妄的笑声。  
  
“Kai！怎么样了？”  
“额、我想应该没有问题。”  
“应该！？我还说应该直接交货换人！你到底在搞些什么神神秘秘的东西！”  
Anna又要伸手把老先生提起来，Kai连忙后退了几步——天呐，要不是Anna现在贵为“总裁夫人”，他怎么可能会被一个小姑娘这么步步紧逼？  
“听我说！我们等三个小时，好吗？就三个小时、或许可以等到最好的人来解决这个问题。”  
“三个小时？！不，不可以、Elsa现在就需要帮助！”  
Anna甩手就往电梯跑、她要报警，然后、或者她可以去找到Cathy问个清楚！  
“——嘿！放开我！”  
“不好意思，Anna小姐、冒犯您了。”  
Kai锁住了Anna的手，钳着她把她从电梯口拖了回来。  
“你干什么.....Kai！”  
Kai把Anna推进了总裁办公室，落锁将人困在了房间里。  
“Anna小姐....我很抱歉。但是请您相信我，他一定会来。”  
Kai后退几步，手动忽略了Anna的哭闹。  
仿佛是为了确认什么，他掏出那碎了屏的手机。  
新闻上，有一条最新的热点：《墨西哥机场惊险恐怖袭击，死伤者无数！罪犯劫机潜逃，全国恐慌！》  
  
“Sven！别乱动、要把这些杂种们的血洗干净了......”  
“汪汪！”  
一架原本预定一小时后从墨西哥直达美国伯班克的客机奇迹般提前启动。客机上零零散散的做了十几个人，而那十几个黑衣黑墨镜的人里，全身沾满了鲜血的金发男人和他的藏獒犬就显得更为可怖。  
“老大，这么急匆匆的赶去伯班克干啥啊？我那妞儿还等着爽呢、就这么被你拽过来了。”  
“没事儿会跑着腿吗？叫你小子来是因为你和你哥开过飞机。不然老子闲的蛋疼去打扰你约炮啊？”  
“咱这边只剩下几把TEC-9了，走得急也没带多少子弹、老大你可别落地就带着咱们去和伯班克的人干啊？”  
“去你的，天天就知道打架、咱们去拆家！MAC10都可以扔了，咱正大光明去浪！”  
“这么猛？咱们可不在德卢斯或者墨西哥了，出意外了谁背黑锅啊？”  
“啧，你小子鼻屎吃多了脑子堵起来了吧？上回那个什么Drugaddict的人不是还有几个捆着呢吗？把他们扔出去、咱哥几个拍屁股走人！”  
金发男人眯着眼睛，目光凶狠。  
  
“嘶......哈啊.......”  
Elsa低着头，在黑暗里用力的睁大了布满血丝的双眸。水流声吵得她耳鸣不断，盐水已经淹没了她小腿的半部分。Catherine在她的身上到处都留下了鞭伤、她甚至连着几下都打在了同一个地方。鲜血搅动皮肉嵌进鞭子抽出的沟壑中、又再被撕出。Elsa只能庆幸Catherine不懂拷问上的讲究。这鞭子一般只会伤及皮肉、不像棍棒板杖，打在身上就等同于直接往骨头里面砸。  
从这一池盐水淹没脚踝开始，痛彻心扉的致命痛楚便不断的刺激着她。虽然远远不及毒发的窒息感，却也依旧让Elsa痛得死去活来。一波又一波的痛楚轮番袭来，血腥味充斥着鼻腔。Elsa只感觉整个脑袋都因为无法忍受的痛苦而要炸裂开来。她很想大叫、就像从前那样，找一个没有人的地方发狂的叫喊。但是现在，她不能。她知道Catherine就是想要看见她痛苦而癫狂的样子。这样才会让那个变态的女人感受到报复的快感和征服的满足，从而更加变本加厉的折磨自己。  
Elsa宁可一次次疼到晕厥过去、又被更加惨烈的痛疼刺醒，也一直死死咬着下唇、硬是撑着，一声也没有。她的脸几乎已经惨白如尸，下唇早就已经被自己咬的鲜血淋漓。先前被Catherine踩中伤口所带来的疼痛，仿佛已经有些麻木了。  
Elsa从刚才开始就已经觉得头晕目眩、耳鸣越来越严重。她知道，自己即将又要被疼晕过去了。到了这个地步，她真的快要受不住了。已经不知道到底是哪里更痛、总之是生不如死。她甚至有了尽快痛死过去的丧气念头，因为那样就不再会有感觉了。没有痛感，也不用再去背负些什么。  
.......  
她自然是明白这双手的铐环凭自己这点力气根本无法挣脱，从开始便干脆放弃了挣扎。任何会让Catherine愉悦的行为，她都不会去做——尽管这有可能会帮助自己稍稍减轻痛苦。她又怎么会不知道，如果自己真的开口求情，那个女人一定会立刻把自己捞出来。  
但是，不行。  
她并不畏惧那盐水蔓延过自己全身的伤口时刻骨铭心的痛，她唯一忌惮的便是毒发时的错乱感。Catherine说的没错，毒品会让自己迷失。但是，只要她还能够忍耐，她绝对不会向那个SM虐待狂女人低头。  
水位还在慢慢上沿、明明还没有淹没自己的胸口，Elsa却总有种胸闷的错觉。这多余的不适感合着疼痛一起袭来，愈发使人烦躁。  
她微张着嘴，无声的喘息着、排解胸口的烦闷。  
......  
血腥味中清酒的幽香好像浓了许多。  
  
“老大！三分钟后落地啊！那帮条子们已经在楼下等着咱们了！”  
“怕他个头！人手两把枪，给老子打！”  
Kristoff双手各执一把蝎式，Sven在自己的脚边摇着尾巴跃跃欲试。  
“——听好了啊！下车后你们几个先想办法引条子！老子我要抢辆车去医院，别搞砸了！”  
“去医院干啥？！”  
“拆家啊你个蠢货！”  
Kritoff重新把他装着电锯的大包背起来，冲那个傻帽比了个中指。  
“有啥事儿直接推给Drugaddict、反正都死了，给活人当个垫背还算有点作用！”  
“得嘞、老大您放心去！”  
Kristoff真应该感谢自己临时起了兴致，原本只打算一个人单枪匹马去把伯班克这个小底盘也征服一把，却拗不过自己屁股后面一堆小弟哭着闹着要和大哥出去一起闯江湖——哎，带着就带着吧，反正多几个自己破口大骂也会点头哈腰的奉承的小跟班，端茶倒水还是挺舒服的。  
如果他真的头脑一热，真觉得自己可以开局一人一狗、装备全靠捡、那么他现在面对一地的警察们，估计真得要仰天长哭才是。  
一切都按照计划进行。飞机落了地，十几个小弟们嚎叫着提着枪下了机舱对准那帮狗条子就是一梭子。管它子弹够不够！手上有的先打完！打没了就捡条子手上的用！爽！  
而Kritoff则是等待战火基本熄灭了，才从机舱上跳下来、牵着Sven跨上机场周边停靠着的巡逻摩托车，发动就跑。  
摩托车呼啸着冲上高速，直接占上了紧急通道——还真别说、因为是警车，一路畅通。那些过检口的看见Kritoff老远就把道闸提了上去，生怕他老爷因为减速而耽搁了什么“家国大事”。  
Kritoff还真的是准备去干一番“大事”。  
当他开着车一路狂飙到Arendelle公司门口时，他瞥了眼手腕上狗狗图样的可爱卡通手表——来得早不如来得巧了，正好三小时。  
  



	33. Chapter 33

Kai透过窗户看见了那个恶魔般的恐怖男人从摩托上跨下来，连忙打电话提醒那值班室的两个小保安珍惜生命，别拦着他。  
于是Kristoff得以牵着Sven一路畅通无阻的直接来到了公司内部，前台小姐哆哆嗦嗦的目送他上了六楼。  
“——Kai！好久不见！让老子的电锯来抱抱你！”  
“承蒙厚爱，我们现在出发吧。”  
“哎，你这老东西就是不懂活跃气氛。”  
Kritoff翻了个大白眼，大摇大摆的走进六层的底盘。  
“切，Elsa那个家伙、搞得还挺有模有样的嘛、”  
他随意的打量着，动作很大也很粗鲁。扫落了不少装饰品，本人倒是毫不在意、就跟散步一样不亦乐乎。  
“——等等，什么声音？”  
他竖起了耳朵，推开试图阻止自己的Kai，迈着大步走到了总裁办公室门前。  
“....ai！放我出去！我要去找Elsa！喂——“  
里面的人可能挣扎了好一阵子了，拍起门来显然有些力不从心。但是倒也挺能坚持，嗓子都有些沙哑了还在闹腾着。  
“——怎么？看来Elsa那个性无能也终于有点儿性欲了吗？”  
“Kristoff先生，你....”  
“Kai，不要妨碍我、后果你懂吧？我还能留你一条命，是因为你对我还有点用处。”  
Kristoff毫不客气的把Kai给怼了回去，左右歪了歪脖子，他一记直拳砸上了那可怜的门。  
Anna正扒在门上歇斯底里、抽风般的发着飚、突然这门外就猛的一阵巨响，她连退两步、呆呆的看着一个穿着很像街头小混混的男人一脚踹开了门。  
“嘘哟——这女人不错，合我胃口！”  
Kritoff轻佻的吹了吹口哨，成功降低了她在Anna心目中的形象。  
“——你是什么人？是Kai说的‘大救星’？“  
“哈哈哈哈哈——那个死老头子这么说我？那还真是老子的荣幸——”  
Kristoff急于想在这个女人面前表现自己，在发出了一阵震耳欲聋的夸张笑声之后，露出了自认为相当潇洒的一个微笑。  
“走，让咱去把那个可怜的小女王从牢里弄出来！”  
“Kristoff先生！”  
Kai瞥了一眼牢牢跟在Kristoff身后的Anna，连忙叫住了那像是唱双簧的两个人。  
“啊？干啥啊老爷子？你不是很急吗？走啦！”  
“您.....您不会是要把她也带着吧......？”  
Kai觉得自己的头比刚才更疼了，他不断地用袖口擦着额头。  
“我要去！我要去救Elsa！”  
“哈哈哈！Kai，男人最喜欢的就是在他中意的女人面前大显身手你难道不知道吗？！”  
——Kristoff这话故意说得很大声，他想看看Anna是个什么反应。  
然而嗷嗷直叫的小绵羊直满心牵挂着她家的大白狼、根本没有在意那同样对自己垂涎三尺的豺狗的潜台词。  
“......Anna小姐、我想queen可能不会希望您看见她那副样子......”  
“我已经看见了！Kai！她也是为了保护我！”  
Anna见Kristoff明显偏向自己，叉着腰躲在男人身后，冲Kai吐舌头。  
“无论如何，我要和你们一起去！”  
  
好冷。  
好冷......  
谁来......  
Elsa觉得自己的头晕晕沉沉的。  
分明那冰凉的盐水已经漫到了自己的腰部，淹没了伤口，她却已经不再因为寒冷而瑟缩。  
麻木了，已经没有知觉了。  
好疼.....  
已经、累了。  
真的好累。  
那刺耳烦人的灌水声，也逐渐消失了。  
什么也听不见了。  
一切的一切........  
好疼。  
......  
好想哭。  
Elsa没来由的感到一阵深深的悲伤。  
悲伤。  
是那种会把自己淹没的悲痛。  
不断地告诉自己，要坚强、不能让别人看见你脆弱的模样。  
但是，为什么、眼眶发热，泪止不住的滑落。  
她在无声的抽泣着。  
即使是那个时候的自己也没有哭啊、即使在那种绝望的情况下自己也没有哭啊。  
她好想看见太阳、她好想有一个人能来抱抱她、告诉她没事，向她承诺会一直陪着她。  
好想......拥抱她。  
“Anna.....呜......”  
Elsa紧紧的咬着牙，她没有办法伸手拭去眼角的泪、只能用力咽下她的低泣。  
“.....我好想你。”  
  
正准备坐上车的Anna没来由的感到一阵心疼，她忍不住紧紧拽住了胸口的衣服。  
“——Anna小姐？”  
“......没事、Kai，我们走吧、”  
——大约是错觉吧。  
Anna似乎听见了......Elsa的声音？  
不、不会的。  
Elsa可是她家最坚强的总裁大人啊，才不会轻易示弱呢。  
抱歉，让你久等了、  
Kai骑上了一辆越野式的摩托车——真应该庆幸值班室的一个小伙子竟然还是个“狂野族”、Anna则坐在了老先生的身后——Kristoff殷勤的提出要载Anna一程，结果被后者和老先生异口同声的拒绝了：你这么一副不靠谱的样子，恐怕只有你家狗才愿意坐在你的车上吧？！  
  
William看了那拷问室中的录像，他很满意这批新药的效果。  
这会儿，他正坐在自己的院长办公室里抽着烟。宝贝女儿方才来电说要和他下了班一起去吃晚餐，于是他破天荒地的没有把自己泡在夜店里，悠哉悠哉的翘着腿等自己的女儿从地下上来——不得不佩服Arendelle的那个女人真是能撑着，伤成那样还在盐水池里泡着，就算活着也差不多残了。  
“——院长！不好了！！！”  
“啧， 什么事儿啊？”  
“有三个人.....有三个人来闹事啊！”  
“什么？！”  
几乎是和William的怒斥声同时响起的，隔壁楼一层的尖叫声——他把头探出窗户，发现一辆警用摩托车竟然横在了门口？！  
William立刻操作电脑，调出了医院里所有的监控摄像头。  
“——哪个混蛋敢来我的医院砸场子？”  
一楼大堂里，一个金发男人穿着一身可笑的皮衣、牵着一只藏獒，背着一块大包跟逛菜市场一样大摇大摆的就要往楼上冲。  
“先生！先生您不能带着您的宠物进来！！”  
“啊？宠物？我跟你讲，你连给Sven顺毛的资格都没有！”  
那个金发男人一边骂着，一边放下他的大包。  
“轰隆隆隆——”  
一阵尖锐的机器运转声，他掏出了一把巨大的电锯。  
“啊啊啊啊啊——”  
男人，女人，小人，老人，所有在场的人都开始尖叫着四处奔逃。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！老子今天就把这里拆了！看你们这帮杂种还敢怎么放肆！”  
Kristoff甩起电锯，发了疯一般开始追着人群就砍、Sven也挣脱了狗绳，嚎叫着向那几个保安扑了上去。电锯轰鸣，尖叫不断。整个医院瞬间变成了人间地狱，所有人相互推搡着，拥挤着跑出门外。Kristoff首先挑准了那些医院的工作员工，干净利落的向他们的脖子抹去。有些挣扎的、反抗的，干脆切了双脚双手，任他们流血致死。  
“哔——”  
伴随着一阵刺耳的鸣声，入口处的门被人为的手动关上了。  
紧接着，扬声喇叭里传来了Willaim气急败坏的吼声。  
“你他妈哪里来的混小子？！这里是医院！你他妈的认识字嘛？！”  
“啊？老子当然知道这里是医院！但是老子就没听说过专门他妈的虐待人的医院！”  
“大爷没工夫跟你瞎扯蛋！你就给我乖乖死在这里等警察来一枪毙了你！”  
“哈？条子？老子我要是怕条子，就不会站在这里了——”  
Kritoff换成单手拎着电锯，右手猛地敞开皮衣——他的衣服内里，挂满了各种各样的手榴弹。  
“本来老子没想真的把这里搞成废墟的，不过既然你敢跟我叫板？呵呵，那就不好意思了，老子会把这儿炸成土渣滓！”  
  
“这里应该.....就是行政楼了吧？”  
“没错，虽然不知道queen是不是在这儿，但是Willaim·Villain和Catherine一定会在这里。”  
Anna听着Willaim的名号，脑海中立刻浮现出了他那个时候看着自己的意味深长的目光。  
......不！怎么可以在这个时候退缩！  
她家Elsa还在等她呢！  
“走吧！”  
Anna扛起手中的球棒——那是Kristoff和他们分头行动之前丢给她的，说是在路上捡到的、不过Anna怀疑这个粗鲁的男人超了她们那么长一段路最后还和自己同时到达，一定又去哪里“扫荡”过了。  
不过，有个还挺耐打的武器，自己倒也是安心了许多。  
Kai两手空空，沉默的走在前头——他的脚步很快，也很轻。尽管没有回头，但似乎总是和Anna保持了一定的距离。  
这样的Kai虽然Anna有些陌生，但也平添了一丝安全感。她握着球棒的手心里满是汗水，心脏在狂跳不止。  
入口处的保安不见了，大约Kristoff那边已经闹开了。Anna虽然在干架这方面更信任Kristoff，但是Kai怎么也不愿意让她跟着他一起行动。  
“Kristoff处理事情的风格很粗暴，小姐、您不会喜欢的。他会负责吸引注意力，我们抓紧时间把queen救出来。”  
一听说自己能够尽快见到Elsa，Anna便也不再坚持了。说实话，她也确实不大喜欢Kristoff过分“豪迈”的作风。  
两个人做了电梯，一路直达六层的院长办公室。  
“——你们是谁？是和那个狗娘养的一路来的？”  
“如果你说的是Kritoff先生，那么我们确实和他是一路人。”  
Kai对上Willaim满是戒备，颤抖不已的枪口，一点也不慌乱。倒是Anna，躲在他身后，被对面那个虽然穿着白大褂，但是头发凌乱、面色蜡黄，表情狰狞的男人给吓得不轻。  
“呵，你们是Arendelle的人，是吧？以为找了个疯子来，你们的总裁就能活了？”  
“你什么意思！Elsa在哪里！”  
Anna探出头，举着球棒冲那男人大喊着。  
“呵，告诉我东西在哪里，我就告诉你。”  
Willaim仗着自己手上有枪，就算被Kristoff那样结结实实的威吓了一通，还是自以为能够翻盘——不就是一个医院嘛？反正也是自己用来做干净身份的工具而已。那个男人最好赶紧把医院给炸塌，用完全身的弹药，然后自己再把他拖到酷刑室里、让他知道惹恼自己到底是什么可怕的下场！！  
“就算我告诉你也没有用，你根本没办法脱手。“  
“呵哈哈哈！别以为我不知道！你们打算找墨西哥的人接盘对不对？我已经安排下去了，就算Drugaddict死了，接他盘儿的人也照样可以拿来用！”  
“哼，您想多了。那个‘接盘的人’现在正在你的医院里搞破坏呢。”  
“什么？！”  
Willaim瞪大眼睛看着那监控画面上狂笑着捣烂自己一排排药剂、仪器的Kristoff——他已经一路捣上了四楼，所有他能看见的活人，不算是医生、护士，家属还是病人，没有一个留口。他突然丢了枪，疯狂的撕扯着自己胸前的衣服，整个人突然抽风一般不断的痉挛着。  
“怎么可能！你别想框我！你们怎么可能这么快就和对面搭好线了？！这是我的机会！我的机会！！！”  
“信不信由你，Villain先生。东西就在公司的保藏室里，你需要大可以自己去拿。现在，告诉我queen在哪里。”  
“......嘿、嘿哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
William撕烂了自己的白大褂，衣冠禽兽的本质显露无疑。他颓条的瘫回了椅子上，摸了摸自己满是胡渣的下巴。  
“......Villain翻身的机会又没了，Arendelle、你们确实很有一套。”  
他无力的伸出手，指了指地下。  
“在我精心打造的暗无天日的囚笼里，你们可爱的百灵鸟正在水牢挣扎着呢。”  
“你说什么？！”  
Anna被“囚笼”和“水牢”这两个字眼给刺激到了，她猛地扔出手中的球棒，它不偏不倚的砸在了Willaim的鼻子上。  
“Kai！我们走！”  
“诶，小姐你别拽着我的衣领......”  
“——哈哈哈哈！你们今天在这里断我生路、你会后悔的！你们会害死她！”  
William捂着鼻子，鼻血却从指缝间漏了出来。  
他看着两个拉扯着远去的身影，歇斯底里的大声吼叫着。  
“你们会后悔的！！！”  
  
Kristoff扫荡完了那医院主楼，外衣已经被血给浸得里外透湿。他脱了大衣，有些嫌弃的甩了甩手、而后重新拿起他的电锯。  
“Sven？Sven——我们该换个地方了。”  
“——汪汪！”  
在一堆被炸碎了的瓦砾之间，一只灰毛狗跑到了Kristoff的脚边，抖了抖浑身的毛，把男人的裤腿弄得脏兮兮的。  
“嘿！我就剩这一条裤子了！”  
Kritoff重新牵起那同样灰扑扑的狗绳子，绕了两圈、又拍了拍自己身上的灰尘。  
终于满意了一般，他点了点头，牵着狗从碎了的窗户翻了出去。  
在他的身后，整个看起来光鲜亮丽的建筑楼里，全都是断垣颓壁、鲜血浸染灰尘，一片血色。  
  
“撞开它、Kai！”  
“我在努力，小姐！”  
两个人重新冲回了电梯，却并没有发现地下负层的按钮。Anna又扯着Kai来到紧急入口，带着老先生连续不断的来了几场惊险刺激的滑楼梯动作，最后在一扇锁上了的防火门前停下了脚步。  
Kai用肩膀用力的撞击着那防火门，无奈却没有什么效果。  
“不行，我们得另想办法.....”  
两个人又回到了地面上，正巧看见牵着狗，吹着口哨的Kristoff。  
“你来得正好——等等，你身上怎么一股血味？！”  
Anna刚想迎上去，立刻又被Kristoff身上那股呛人的铁锈味给逼了回来。  
“嗯？我弄死了几个人啊？怎么了？”  
“你......”  
“——Kristoff先生、”  
Kai连忙打断了两个人的对话，跑到Kristoff身边小声耳语：“Anna小姐她并不知道那些事情。”  
“——哈哈哈哈哈哈！Elsa真的是脑子抽风了吗？！什么都不告诉人家？啊？就骗人家上床？信不信人家小姑娘告她诱拐啊！哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
Kristoff突然狂笑了起来，冲着Anna不断使眼色。  
“小美女，要不是你的总裁现在不在这里，我一定会逼着她亲口告诉你她的破事！”  
“.....我不明白你在说什么、”  
Anna对Kristoff产生了深深的恐惧，她强迫自己相信他那身上的可能只是血浆之类的玩意儿，拼命忍住呕吐的欲望。  
什么事情？Elsa还有什么没有告诉我吗？他和Elsa很熟吗？他到底是什么人？  
但是，这些事情，都没有尽快把她的Elsa就出来更重要。  
.......  
Kristoff被Anna和Kai领到了那扇防火门前，看了看那把只有特殊钥匙才能打开的锁，耸了耸肩又开始抄起自己的电锯。  
“——小妞儿，后退。伤到你老子心疼。”  
“......你快点儿！”  
Anna尽可能的直接忽略到Kristoff调戏一般的话，Kai也张开双臂护着她、就等着Kristoff破门而入。  
“——给老子开！”  
Kristoff手中的电锯是经过特别制作的——除了功率大之外，那锯齿也是用黑市上的珍惜金属制作。说可以削铁如泥倒也是毫不夸张、Kristoff用来倒是比枪还顺手。  
金发的男人后退两步，脚跟猛地发力蹬地，跳起来对着那防火门就是一记竖劈。  
防火门从中间被Kristoff捅出一个大窟窿来，锁自然也就报废了。  
“快点，一会儿条子来不好收拾。  
.......  
三人被地下一层那夹带着湿气的寒风吹得后背发凉，Anna不禁捂住嘴——Elsa竟然被关在这里？还被伤成了那样......Anna记得Elsa说过她不喜欢黑暗的空间，她被囚禁在这里、一定、一定很害怕吧？一定很痛苦吧？  
“Elsa！”  
Anna强忍着反胃，率先跑进了那黑暗的甬道。  
她途径一个房间，立刻闻到了浓重的血腥味。Anna大着胆子探头，房间里漆黑一片，只有血液的气息。再仔细一看，借着微弱的光亮、她看见了地上有一大滩血迹。并且延伸出了房间，向着走廊的更深处蔓延。  
会不会.......  
——不！不会！不会是......  
Anna的视野已经被泪水湿润了，她回想起那照片上Elsa的模样，再看看眼前这一大滩触目惊心的暗红。  
心好疼，真的好疼。  
“——怎么有股海水味儿？”  
Kristoff倒是镇定的很——这样的场面他早就司空见惯了。相比Anna的激动，他显得冷静许多。深深的吸了一口气，立刻皱起了眉。  
“这儿就像是监狱.....拷问....海水......”  
金发男人原本淡定自如的表情一下子僵硬了起来，他撇下Anna和Kai，发疯一般冲着走廊尽头奔去。  
“——咔！”  
看上去十分结实的铁门被Kristoff抡起电锯就是一锤，发出了刺耳的呜咽。  
“——Fxxk!Sxxt！“  
他的鼻腔里满满都是盐水味，看清那一池血水、以及那池中央体无完肤的人，他气的直骂娘。  
在Anna和Kai也终于跑到房间门口的时候，Kristoff已经把那椅子从盐水池里搬上来了。  
“我的天啊.....Elsa......“  
一片血红刺痛了Anna的双眼，她跪在了椅子边，心疼的泪流不止。她想伸手去触碰椅子上的人，又看见了脸上的伤口、动作一下子僵硬住了。  
“——那帮杂种！老子一定要杀了他们！”  
Kristoff的眼睛里爬满了血丝，他咬牙切齿，恨不能把罪魁祸首剥皮抽筋！！  
“Elsa....Elsa......”  
Anna跪在椅子边，小心翼翼的探头去呼唤着那垂头阖目的人。  
“她在发烧.....伤口感染了。”  
Kai也别过脸去，不忍心去看那些暗红的伤口。  
“......Anna.......”  
“我在！Elsa、我在这里！对不起、对不起、我来晚了......”  
Elsa已经陷入了昏迷，只是无意识的喊着Anna的名字。  
“Elsa....对不起、对不起.......”  
Anna只是一遍遍的道歉、道歉。她的手背上坠下了一滴眼泪，是刺骨的冰冷。  
  
Catherine走在去自家医院的路上，美滋滋的想着晚上该去哪里大吃一顿。难得和爸爸共进晚餐，一定要高端大气上档次！  
只不过，今天这马路上似乎不太安宁啊？  
平时，自家医院门口的十字路口一向都是交通畅通的。今天，现在却是车鸣声不断。人们像是在躲避什么，拥挤着、叫骂着。  
“——爸爸？！”  
Catherine迈步进了自家医院的大门，抬头就看见行政楼的六楼，自己的父亲一只脚已经踏出了窗户。  
“爸爸！你在干什么？！”  
那男人仿佛一下子苍老了几十岁。他对于Catherine的叫喊声充耳不闻，梦游般的伸出一只脚，探出两只手、再伸头，前倾——  
他在坠落。  
“——啪！”  
Catherine一下子跪倒在了地上，呆呆的看着不远处地上那一滩血肉混合，脑浆飞溅的肉末。  
她亲眼看着自己的父亲，坠楼自杀。  
为什么。  
为什么。  
为什么为什么为什么为什么为什么为什么为什么？！  
她感到自己的脚在抽筋，腿在发软。她冲进主楼，可面对她的只有血肉飞溅和一片废墟。  
“——呕.......”  
Catherine弯腰，拼命的干呕着。把她下午享用的茶点全都吐了出来。  
什么啊。  
什么啊什么啊什么啊什么啊什么啊什么啊什么啊？！  
这是什么情况啊？！  
爸爸、死了？！从楼上跳下来了？！  
还有这个医院？！  
她仿佛突然想到了什么，又立刻冲到了行政楼。  
冲到地下一层，这儿仿佛经历了惊天动地的爆炸。所有的房间都被人用某样利器给破坏了。  
她摇摇晃晃的走到了那水牢室，果然、人已经不见了。  
是她啊。  
是他们啊。  
害死了爸爸的人。  
毁掉我的家的人。  
Catherine行尸走肉般来到了楼外，门口已经聚集了一帮警察。  
他们看见了Catherine，有人认出了她就是Villain集团的千金，立刻上前将她保护了起来  
Catherine呆呆的看了看那些人，又回头看了看那摇摇欲颓的大楼。  
“.......呵哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
所有人都听着Catherine没来由的疯狂大笑，仿佛在听一只恶魔的狞叫。  
  
  



	34. Chapter 34

“——Anna！”  
“Rapunzel小姐？”  
Elsa全身都是伤，Kristoff没有办法， 连人带椅扛起来就跑。Kai载着Anna骑了摩托，Sven跟在车后面狂追，一行人总算是在警察赶来之前从那片“废墟”撤退。  
Kai领着Kristoff，来到了Elsa常来的医院。那么重的伤立刻闹起了不小的风波，所以在高楼的Eugene和Rapunzel也听说了这件事情。  
一看见那病人名单上，姓名栏里填的是“Elsa”，Rapunzel立刻急匆匆的跑下了楼。  
手术室门前，红灯高亮。Kristoff和Kai打了招呼，先带着Sven躲避风头。后者坐了一会儿，又被Golda一个电话传唤回了公司指挥任务。Anna靠着墙，把自己缩成一团。她的裙子上沾满了盐水和血，双手颤抖不已。  
她好害怕，真的好怕Elsa离开她。  
她不管那可怜的人会有怎样不可告人的过去，她所认识的只是她心目中的Elsa，只是那个看起来冷漠，骨子里却充满柔情，也会害怕孤单，需要别人来陪伴的女孩子而已。  
但是这样柔弱的一个人，为什么、为什么要这么虐待她？！  
Anna抱住自己的头，拼命忍住想要大声尖叫的欲望。  
Rapunzel知道，她现在什么也听不进去。只好从Eugene那儿取来一条毯子，轻轻给那受了惊吓的小人披上。  
“没事的、没事的,Anna.......”  
“Rapunzel....Elsa她浑身都是伤......流了好多血.......我......”  
Anna把脸埋进臂弯里，颤抖的像失去了精神支柱一般。  
她直到这一刻，终于刻骨铭心的认识到，Elsa于她而言真的不可或缺。她甚至不敢再想象那之前的一天半时间，自己是如何煎熬过来的。  
但是现在，她感觉时间的慢慢流逝就是一种折磨。她好希望那红色的亮灯赶紧熄灭，一个健健康康的Elsa走出来笑话自己爱哭鼻子。  
“到底发生了什么......”  
Rapunzel光是看着Anna那沾了一身的血，也能想象的到Elsa经历了什么惨无人道的对待。下楼的时候就在听说什么“鞭伤”、“盐水” 的，到底是什么样的恶魔才会把这些东西用在那样一个女孩的身上？  
Rapunzel陪着Anna，坐在她的身边、两个人都把重量托付给了墙壁和地面，呆呆的看着手术室顶上那晃眼的红灯。  
睡意袭来，Anna靠在Rapunzel的肩膀上睡着了。口中喃喃着“Elsa"、“我来晚了”这样的话，眼泪还是止不住的流。  
三个小时后，那红灯终于熄灭了下来。  
Anna几乎在大门被推开的一瞬间从地上惊跳起来，那医生似乎也十分疲惫的样子，满是血的手套也没有摘下来。  
“请问、家属在哪里？”  
“我、我！”  
Anna连忙迎了上去，小心打量着那医生脸上的表情。  
“病人已经脱离危险期，但是因为伤口感染导致高烧不退、暂时昏迷。腿上和腰侧的伤口损害比较严重，在痊愈之前住院观察。”  
“好的......”  
Anna有些头脑发懵——脱离了危险期，应该就是没问题吧？为什么会昏迷不醒？现在应该去做什么？  
“——Anna，一会儿你直接去病房陪Elsa吧，手续我来处理。”  
Rapunzel连忙拉过一时手忙脚乱的Anna，风风火火的冲上楼去找Eugene。  
  
“.......”  
在Eugene和Rapunzel的周转下，Elsa很快躺在了单人病房里。宽大的病号服显得她的身形更加瘦削，血迹已经被拭去，却也显得那床上沉睡之人的面色更加惨白。几乎全身都被缠上了绷带，右手背上打着点滴。伤口感染引起的高烧不退把那憔悴的人折磨的更加虚弱，Anna只有凑到Elsa的面前才能勉强听见她在微弱的喘息。  
喘息着，眉梢又深深的锁起。  
Anna坐在床边，小心的趴在床沿上。她犹豫着，最后轻轻的抓起Elsa的左手，轻轻的覆在自己温暖的手心里。高烧使得Elsa原本微凉的身体变得滚烫，那软软的手被Anna轻轻握住，就像捂着一个小火炉、闷热得令人心疼。  
“Elsa，现在可以安心的睡了哦。”  
Anna强忍着鼻尖的酸痛，努力挤出一个微笑——她要她的Elsa无论什么时候睁开眼睛，都能看见自己的笑容。  
“我在这里，我会一直陪着你。”  
似乎是听见了Anna的柔声安抚，床榻上的人稍稍舒展了眉梢。  
“.....Anna......”  
她翕动着毫无血色的薄唇，气若游丝的呓语着Anna的名字。  
“我在......Elsa、”  
“......不要离开我......”  
“我会陪着你、我会一直陪着你.......”  
Elsa美丽的眼睑轻颤着，一行清泪从眼角滑落。  
Anna的心又是一阵刺痛。  
她倾身，小心翼翼的吻去Elsa眼角的泪痕、就像Elsa对她做的一样。  
泪水微咸，思绪波澜。  
  
在那之后又过了三天.....而后又过了三天。  
半个月就这么过去了，虽然Elsa没有再陷入危险期，但也始终没有苏醒的迹象。  
总裁莫名失踪了半月又余，消息实在是瞒不住了。一些高管们开始借着机会偷懒敛财，Kai在忙着稳定公司的同时，也要费心帮忙Kristoff应付着警察的轮番轰炸——他的暴行可是被监控器清清楚楚的拍下来了。幸好Kristoff“臭名昭著”，就算是在伯班克，那帮高层因为忌惮他的势力也没有赶尽杀绝、Kristoff也按照计划处理掉了Drugaddict的残党——既然都有警察帮自己追捕那些残兵，也就不必多费心了。  
但是，Catherine在那之后便仿佛人间蒸发了——她拒绝了警方提供的保护，最后一次被目击者看见是摇摇晃晃的走进了一家酒吧。  
Villain集团旗下唯一的医院被人拆成废土后，也算是彻底失去了国内的落脚点。Catherine在律师团的帮助下获得了父亲以及集团的把部分财产，她也无心去应付其他董事会的人借此兴风作浪。之后，便失踪了。大约也是公安高层向她施加了不小的压力，媒体舆论对于这方面的事情也只是走过场一般的草草报道。  
Anna每天的行程十分忙碌，每天早晨去公司向Kai打卡报告，然后回到学校去应付期末的课程——就算她是在Arendelle做实习生，但是学校最后的考试还是要参与进行的。尽管在最终的考核上会酌情打分，但是成绩太差自己也有些难以面对。  
下课后，Anna便马不停蹄的来到医院，带着复习的资料坐在床边守着昏迷的Elsa。负责照顾她的护士小姐说，Elsa每天晚上仿佛都在梦魇，一直睡不安稳。这样下去对身体的恢复实在是没有好处，Anna思索着，干脆晚上也睡在了医院。倒是奇怪，Anna握着Elsa的手，趴在她的身边歪头入睡，那床上的人仿佛有所感应一般，也老老实实的入梦安眠。“这大概就是爱情的力量啊~”，每一次来病房探望，看见Anna陪着Elsa，寸步不离、Rapunzel都会这么笑着调侃。Anna只是腼腆一笑，却也不去否认。  
这天Anna又在上那位社会学老教授的讲课，近段时间她几乎就没有碰过自己的小床，实在是腰酸背痛、忍不住直打瞌睡。笔尖在书本上留下了一个又一个的黑墨团，本人却毫不在意、依旧撑着下颚不停地点头。  
就在她真的快要一头栽倒在桌子上睡着的时候，手机响了。突然的震动险些让Anna吓得蹦起来。  
来电显示是Rapunzel,Anna不禁心中一紧——是不是Elsa出什么事情了？！  
连忙跑到教室外，接通、对面隐隐传来了哭泣的人声，以及Rapunzel十分无奈的叹息。  
“Anna？你现在上课吗？”  
“是啊、怎么了？”  
“很抱歉打扰你学习了......不过你现在能立刻来一趟医院吗？”  
“到底怎么了、是不是Elsa出什么事情了？！”  
“额......具体情况电话里解释不清楚啊......总之你快点来一趟吧！越快越好！”  
“......明白了，我现在就过去！”  
虽然看Rapunzel这幅口气，应该不是什么威胁到了生命的紧急状况。可是实在担心Elsa，Anna咬了咬牙，翘课往医院跑去。  
  
“好啦、乖、Anna一会儿就到了......”  
“呜.....Anna.......我要Anna.......”  
Anna在病房门外，就听见了门内一阵说话的人声。听上去似乎是Rapunzel在安慰什么人一样。  
她听见了自己日思夜想的声音，连忙三步并作两步冲进了病房。  
“——谢天谢地！Anna你终于来了！”  
Rapunzel看见Anna，仿佛看见了大救星、立刻拽着她把按在了床沿上。  
床上的人终于醒了——但是，似乎情绪十分不稳定的模样。她眼角红红的，含着眼泪、原本看着Rapunzel的目光充满了戒备，但是看见了Anna、她的目光就再也没有移开过。一句话也不说，立刻抓住了Anna的手，眼泪一滴一滴往下砸，还有几滴掉落在了Anna的手背上，烫得人心慌意乱。  
“Elsa？你怎么了？怎么哭了？”  
Anna一看见Elsa——那么坚强的Elsa，在自己面前哭的像个孩子一样，立刻慌里慌张的倾身，不断的擦去她脸上的泪、轻轻的安慰着。  
不行啊，今天的Elsa仿佛泪腺十分发达，单薄的肩膀伴随着抽噎声颤抖着，似乎受到了天大的委屈。  
“Rapunzel、这到底怎么回事？是不是你欺负她了？”  
“天啊我的大小姐，我怎么敢欺负她啊？不过.....”  
Rapunzel挠了挠头，捏着下巴、又看了看那床上不断呜咽的人儿，很肯定的看着Anna。  
“她可能......是到了易感期。”  
......  
“——啥？”  
Anna歪着头，呆呆的看着Rapunzel。  
“什么是‘易感期’？”  
“额......别担心，不是什么很麻烦的东西......易感期大概就是，Alpha心理十分敏感的一段时期、会极度缺乏安全感，所以会反复向Omega求欢加强占有意识。而且特别容易哭，会向自己的Omega寻求安慰。”  
“.......Alpha还有这种时期吗？”  
“.......Eugene倒是有过，除了感觉自己多养了一条爱粘人的狗狗以外没什么别的吧？不过听说越强势的Alpha到了易感期反差会越大......”  
“嗯.......”  
“没事没事，应该不会持续太久吧.....不过Elsa这第一次，之前又受了那么多委屈，你可得好好哄哄！”  
Rapunzel很识趣的离开了房间，把空间留给了Anna和Elsa两个人。  
Anna小心翼翼的坐在了椅子上，端详着床上心理年龄一下子变成了三岁的Elsa。  
“嗯......你还好吗？”  
“......不好、”  
Elsa红着鼻子开了口，鼻音很重、显然是不久前才大哭过一场。  
“哪里疼吗？要不要我去找医生来给你检查一下？”  
Anna说着，起身就要往门外走。  
“——不要！”  
Elsa看那红棕色的身影转身就要离开，连忙伸手拉住Anna的袖口，也不管手上的伤、又开始哭了起来。那双漂亮的蓝眸扑闪扑闪的，眼泪大颗大颗的往下落。那爱哭鬼却还死死的咬着唇，用力压抑着抽噎，真不知道她哪里就有这么天大的委屈。  
“不要离开我、Anna......”  
“诶不哭不哭，我不走、好不好？我就在这里陪着你、”  
Anna连忙坐回了椅子上，心疼的为Elsa轻轻揉一揉她缠着纱布的左手。”还疼吗？“  
“疼.....哪里都疼......”  
Elsa终于还是哭出了声儿来，她从Anna手中抽出自己的左手，抬起胳膊遮着大半张脸，抽抽搭搭的模样看起来就像个受气的小媳妇儿。  
Anna就差在心里仰天长啸了——Elsa你哭我比你更心疼好吧！她连忙又向Elsa靠近了点儿，那还在抽泣的人把头埋在了她的肩膀上，湿热的泪水慢慢渗进了衣服里。  
Anna轻轻的抱着Elsa，不断拍打着她的后背，心想这个什么“易感期”真的是.....如此孩子气的Elsa，她做梦也永远想不到会是现在这副小哭包的萌样。  
“乖，我去叫医生来，给你看看伤口就不疼了、嗯？”  
“不要、”  
Elsa的声音略显嘶哑又软绵可爱，还带着微弱的哭腔、“陪着我.....”  
——敢情是多了个爱粘人的孩子啊。  
Anna没办法，只好又掏出手机叫来了其实一直蹲在门外偷听墙角的Rapunzel、拜托她带着Eugene来看看Elsa——事实上，Anna见Elsa突然这么感性，真的很担心会不会随便闯进来一个陌生人都能把她给吓哭。  
幸而Eugene方方面面的医学知识都还算精通，他强忍着笑意替Elsa看了看那几处伤势比较重的地方，宽慰的冲Anna点点头。  
“别担心，疼痛是自然的，如果实在坚持不住可以偶尔吃点止痛药，不过不能过量服用，那玩意儿对大脑的损伤还挺大的。”  
“好的，谢谢您、先生。”  
Anna被Elsa紧紧抱着胳膊，根本没办法起身送客。她只好抱歉的冲一脸理解的微笑着的Eugene笑了笑。  
“呀Anna，我家Eugene这么温和易感期都会变成哈巴狗，啧啧啧、我突然有点担心Elsa会不会把你烦死。”  
Rapunzel坏笑着打趣着Anna。  
“才不会，我.....”  
Anna有些无奈的笑了笑，正和Rapunzel道别，那床上的人不知怎的又哭了起来。  
“呜.....呜哇——”  
“怎么啦？Elsa乖，不哭不哭.....”  
Anna顿时就慌得不行，连忙开始检讨自己刚才是不是有哪里做得不对、是不是和Rapunzel玩笑两句惹得Elsa多心了？还是自己扯痛她的伤了？她怎么又哭得昏天黑地的了......  
“Anna、Anna你别不要我.....我不会烦你的、我很乖的......”  
Elsa瓷声瓷器的开口话讲的磕磕巴巴，眼睛也瞪得大大的，红肿的就像桃子。  
“噗——”  
Anna忍不住笑出了声——这小奶狗也太可爱了点儿吧？  
“我要你，我当然要你啊？我家Elsa最乖了，是我的小宝贝、嗯？”  
Anna轻轻把人搂在怀里，心早就化成蜜糖。她小心的搂着Elsa的细腰，亲吻那双红肿又微微发烫的眼睑。  
“不哭了，不哭了、我们不理Rapunzel那个大坏蛋，好不好？”  
“嗯.....”  
Elsa蹭了蹭Anna的脖颈，嗅着那股甜蜜的可可气息，终于慢慢停止了抽噎，赖在Anna怀里睡着了。  
Anna点了点她的鼻尖，苦笑。  
——易感期什么的，真是让人又爱又恨的东西啊。  
  
  
  
  
  



	35. Chapter 35

不可原谅......  
不可原谅......！  
Catherine坐在吧台前，狠狠的灌了一口朗姆。  
用力把空了的玻璃杯子砸在台上，Catherine舔了舔唇角，一双颓靡的眼神有意无意的扫向四周。  
她要报仇。  
一定要......  
杀了她！  
杀了她们！  
害得自己家破人亡，失去了自己唯一的亲人！  
HOMRA酒吧，表面看来是市中心生意作为红火的一家夜总会，但事实上、也是伯班克黑手党常来光顾的地方。  
Catherine来到这里，穿着她最喜爱的一套火红色的小皮马甲，腿上是黑色的超短裙。她往吧台上扔了一沓钞票，便一杯接一杯的喝起了烈酒。  
“——小妞儿，需要帮忙吗？”  
“大哥哥带你回家休息好不好啊？”  
“......呵......”  
有几个街头仔一开始便盯上了这个看起来落寞颓靡的女大学生，这会儿见Catherine已经渐渐有了醉意，便勾肩搭背的上去调戏。  
“人家被人欺负了嘛......“  
“哟，谁敢欺负这么泼辣的小美女啊？”  
“哼~你们不也想欺负人家嘛~”  
Catherine假装在站起来的时候崴了一下脚，跌进了那上前搭话的小混混的怀里。  
“哎哟，小妹妹你没事吧？”  
“没事，哥哥能不能帮人家去报仇呀~”  
Catherine噘着嘴，在那街头仔的怀里又是扭腰又是撒娇，那三四个人立刻沸腾了起来。  
“——打出事儿来怎么办啊？”  
其中有一个还算理智，多问了一句。  
“没事，人家可以帮哥哥点医药费嘛~就是不出这口恶气，人家不开心......”  
“得嘞，哥几个打一个还怕打不赢？不过，小妹妹，哥哥们这几天一直都忙着收保护费，腰酸背痛的，是不是搞犒劳犒劳咱们啊？”  
那刺头儿一把把Catherine提起来，勾着她的脖子，一只大手罩上了她的胸口。  
“讨厌嘛！”  
Catherine欲退还迎，半倚半赖的跟着几个小混混离开了酒吧。  
  
“......嗯，这大半个月恢复的很不错嘛。”  
Eugene轻轻摸了摸Elsa的头，意味深长的微笑着看向Anna，“果然有Anna小姐在就是不一样。”  
“啊哈哈哈.....”  
Anna有些害羞的摸了摸头——其实她也没做什么，不过是尽可能的陪在Elsa的身边，让她安心罢了。  
大半月过去了，Catherine施暴的痕迹和她本人一样基本无处可寻。身为Alpha本身的自愈能力就十分强大，而那些鞭痕留下的伤疤也在Rapunzel——她大学毕业后几乎游玩了大半个世界，许多珍藏的秘宝都有意想不到的功效。这两周她每天都来督促Anna给Elsa抹上她从印度带回来号称“药到伤除”的奇妙乳霜，竟然也有挺明显的成效。Anna一开始还担心着Elsa脸上那两道伤口会不会留下疤痕，现在看来倒是完全不用担心了。  
只是这小可怜的易感期......按道理来说一周差不多也够了吧？Elsa还是一副小哭包的可怜模样，Rapunzel也说不准这到底是什么原因。“会不会......是被虐出心理阴影来了？”她呆呆的看着同为Alpha的Eugene，“嗯......我不知道啊？我自己都还没搞明白呢！”后者苦笑着——其他不知道，但是“易感期”是一个能让几乎所有Alpha丢尽威风的事实他倒是亲身饱尝了。  
Anna倒也没觉得麻烦，只是心疼Elsa——易感期间的小哭包，打针的时候都哭得惨兮兮的。偏偏那腿上和腰部的伤口又时不时的阵痛，Elsa经常是在不知不觉中就已经痛的哭到上气不接下气，却还依旧要倔强的扁着唇愣是不肯发出一点哭声。鼻腔里微不可察的偶尔挤出一点奶猫一般可爱的轻软呜咽，看见Anna发现自己又在哭了，连忙缩起脑袋，用没打点滴的空闲左手拼命擦着眼泪。平日里那双清澈沉静的蓝眸中只剩下翻滚在水雾中的委屈屈。Eugene也已经尽力来照顾自家朋友了，按道理来说医院麻醉用的吗啡是禁止给手术以外的人使用的，但是看Elsa整夜整夜因为疼痛而睡不好觉，他便悄悄顺了几支出来，稀释了给Elsa注射。  
就这样过了大半月，终于是度过了调养生息期。Elsa迫不及待的想要离开这个全都是消毒药水，每天还需要打针吃药的地方。而Anna也不得不回到大学里去了——她又落下了许多课程，本人正在为期末考试的问题头疼不已。  
那么，问题来了。  
“呜......”  
“别哭嘛、别哭嘛——”  
Elsa小巧的瓜子脸，巴掌大一点点、捂着嘴了就剩下两只大大的蓝眼睛，蓝水晶似的、水灵灵，亮晶晶。她目不转睛的盯着Anna看，在听到那人说“我要回学校上课了”，并且没有听到“带你一起去”这样的话的时候，眸子里慢慢聚集了一层水雾。  
Anna扶额。  
但是她不得不端起“小大人”的架势，只是还没等她去给那小人讲道理的时候，就看见Elsa豆大的泪珠啪嗒啪嗒往下掉。也不出声儿，软软的哭声堵在喉头，红着眼睛像只小白兔一样可怜巴巴的。  
这可真是又急坏Anna了，架子也来不及端，手忙脚乱的安慰着这令人又爱又恨的小哭包，就差把她举高高喊宝宝了。  
Elsa自己心里也苦不堪言啊，刚才才吃完药，苦得很，Anna也不肯给自己吃巧克力、本来就十分不情愿了，又被Eugene医生拍头。她最讨厌被人拍她头了！本来还可以控制住眼泪的，都怪Anna不带她一起去上学，硬生生的把眼泪给掉下来了。  
她嘟着嘴，不开心的哭着、觉得自己真是丢人。又哭，又哭！她干脆破罐子破摔，小孩儿一样的耍脾气瞎闹腾。“我要和你待在一起嘛！”  
Anna没办法，先把人搂在怀里，一边蹭蹭她的头顶一边在心里盘算着如何解决现下这令人头疼的现状。  
Elsa的金发香香的，又柔又顺，几根小短毛炸在头上，看起来特别可爱。  
Anna觉得Elsa真的变成可爱的小孩子了。  
小孩子，就应该去上学啊。  
于是Anna真的给Elsa办理了出院手续，牵着她的手一起回到了学校。  
那可是一阵大轰动啊？Elsa是谁？Arendelle大总裁！那样一个大名鼎鼎的人物又双叒叕来到了大学里，还像一只听话的大狼狗一样被Anna美滋滋的牵着手手，啧啧啧、听说那大学生还是总裁大人的助理？  
嗯，有一腿！绝对有一腿！  
两个人手拉手的照片在校园论坛上传播的很快，Anna才牵着Elsa走到教学楼，围观的路人便是里三层外三层的，还有窃窃私语声不断。  
要是换做平时的高冷大总裁，那肯定是皱着眉头散发自己凌人的气场来达到“恶灵退散！”的效果。不过现在的Elsa，她头上戴着上次在游乐园套圈得来的周边鸭舌帽，为了被人看出红肿的眼睛而戴上了墨镜，虽然依旧是一身工作装，但是整个人看上去就像是一个刚刚来到公司实习，想耍耍帅的一个活泼女孩儿。和Anna走在一起，大有“姐姐带着妹妹”的既视感。  
Anna因为可以和Elsa近距离接触而被众人顶礼膜拜，在害羞的同时也不由得嘚瑟起来。她领着Elsa，一路来到了行政楼。  
“旁听？总裁吗？”  
“嗯，Elsa....咳咳，总裁说，对学校目前的教学很感兴趣，如果可以的话、明年还想继续和我们学校发展实习生计划。”  
Anna清了清嗓子，用自认为四平八稳的语气来回答年级主任的问题。  
“好的好的，那个、总裁大人啊，您随意参观。要不要我找个学生会的人陪你......”  
一听说对学校有好处，再加上Elsa大活人站在这里，那年级主任立马收起了满腹狐疑的面色，点头哈腰的对着Elsa直搓手。  
“不要，我要Anna。”  
“——她的意思是，我已经在公司工作快半学期了，我比较合适。”  
Anna的心跳漏了一拍，连忙横在了主任和Elsa之间。  
“——哎，刚才吓死我了......”  
拗不过年级主任的盛情难却，Anna只好接受了她热情安排在学校附近的高级宾馆——这倒不错，Anna想、如果把Elsa带回自己的小宿舍，拥挤不说，Belle那几个肯定又会把Elsa弄哭了。  
想到这儿，Anna其实挺想问问Elsa为什么要把自己的房间搞得那么冷冰冰的。但是看了看那“小孩儿”正一脸好奇的四下张望着校园四周，便轻轻的把一些问题咽下去了——她有好多事情想要问她。Catherine的事情也好，孤儿院的事情也好、公司的事情也好。  
她好希望能够多了解Elsa一点，再多一点。  
但是，现在不行。  
正好，从年级主任那儿出来，午饭前的最后一节课是那老教授的金融课。Anna喜忧参半——值得庆幸的是那老教授上课一向“佛系”，既不点名也很少叫人回答问题。带着Elsa去正好让这好奇宝宝看个新鲜。不过也有值得烦恼的地方——若是她这么牵着Elsa进去，坐后排的那几个女生又要开始沸腾起来了。  
Anna想起，Belle貌似也坐在自己身后。  
听天由命吧——  
  
“Elsa，一会儿你就坐在我身边，正好是空位、知道吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“额....我的同学可能都有些.....狂野？或者剽悍、反正......我会保护你的。”  
Anna实在难以启齿同班那些姐妹花痴起来是有多么傻气，她只好捏了捏Elsa软软的手心，给了她一个灿烂如太阳的微笑。  
“嗯。”  
Elsa也笑，鼻尖还是红红的，Anna只想上去咬一口。  
  
Anna回去收拾了文具书本，正好在铃响之前领着Elsa，在众目睽睽之下“淡淡定定”的走到了自己的位子上。  
——Oh my god！  
全班都开始沸腾了起来。Anna从刚坐下那一刻开始手机的短讯就没有停止过。还有大大小小的纸条、纷纷扬扬的冲她飞过来。坐在后座的Belle最是得意，挑着眉夸夸其谈Elsa在舞会上如何如何帅气，什么男友力爆棚啦，为人低调谦虚啦等等等等，管他有的没的直接吹爆。  
Elsa一点儿都没在意其他人快要承包天花板的醋意，她轻轻靠在Anna的肩膀上、眨巴着眼睛看那老教授悠悠哉哉的讲课。  
Anna正一边听课一边看着Elsa绝美的侧脸发呆，突然感觉到一只手试探性的、磨磨蹭蹭的挪过来，温热又细腻的触感轻轻搭上了她的手背。她几乎能从那滚烫的手心感知到对方灼热的体温。Elsa像是偷吃到了巧克力的小女孩，垂着眼睛看着桌面，耳朵迅速窜上了一片绯红，有些胆怯般抿着唇。  
Anna忍不住在心里偷笑，回握着那只竟然可以如此乖巧的“爪子”，萌得血气直接上涌。  
还不知道那位高冷总裁如今是易感期的小奶狗，Belle还特别自来熟的一巴掌拍上了Elsa的脑袋，还揉了两把——仗着我是Anna好姐妹！你的好僚机！你俩的好助攻！她还一脸感慨般的冲其他女生炫耀，“看看，这年头这么温柔的总裁哪里找！”  
“——Belle！”  
Anna看着瞬间石化的Elsa，温润灵动的眸子里又开始盈蕴着潋滟水光，连忙把Belle的“猪蹄子”拍了下去。  
“啧啧啧，Anna你见色忘友！”  
Anna没工夫去管Belle吃醋般的抱怨，她的心都提到嗓子眼儿了，生怕那人一时控制不住情绪在哭出来，那可就麻烦了。  
所幸，Elsa看见Anna那一脸惊慌失措的模样，本来呼之欲出的眼泪硬是被自己憋在眼眶里打转。她揉着脑袋，Anna想起家里人是怎么哄孩子的，干脆也学着样子轻轻的吹了吹Elsa的头顶，“吹吹不疼，痛痛飞飞，飞啊飞.......”  
——学的倒是有模有样。  
Elsa小脸一红，眼泪倒是真的不掉了。  
这算是一个小插曲，整堂课就在学生们的嘟哝中过了去。  
一下课，Anna把Elsa护在怀里，跟着老教授出了教室就是一个百米冲刺，把所有八卦之魂爆燃，想要冲上来嚼舌根的男男女女一齐甩在了身后。  
  
  



	36. Chapter 36

午饭的时候，Anna趁这机会向Belle、Ariel和Aurora三个鬼灵精粗略的解释了一下目前的状况——当然，她跳过了Villain集团的大事故以及Catherine对Elsa的暴虐行为。她只重点解释了现在处于易感期的Elsa比小孩儿还小孩儿，千叮咛万嘱咐着不可以把她弄哭。三个好闺蜜自然也是十分郑重——嗯，憋着笑的十分郑重、点着头。下午除了Ariel要去舞蹈社团排练，Belle和Aurora便一直跟着她们逛了逛整个学校。晚饭也在食堂解决，又是一阵不小的风波。  
晚自习结束后，Anna为了照顾爱哭又黏人的小狼狗，只好收拾了点衣服跟着Elsa去了学校盛情安排在附近的宾馆。Belle和Aurora则是坚持要护送两个人的安全，无视Anna红着脸的再三反对，笑嘻嘻的跟在两个人的身后。  
易感期的Elsa不禁黏人，而且怕生。Belle和Aurora使劲浑身解数来表达自己的友善，她才怯生生的，躲在Anna身后冲两人腼腆的笑着。  
“Anna，这个样子的总裁大人挺合我胃口的嘛~”  
“去去去，又贫嘴.....”  
Belle攀上Anna的肩膀，坏笑着看向她与Elsa至始至终都紧紧牵着的手。“你这家伙上辈子肯定是拯救世界了，这么好的总裁大人给你霸占着......”  
忙着应付友人玩笑话的Anna一时没顾得上身边“摇着尾巴的小奶狗”，这会儿看见Anna光顾着和Belle说话而不理睬自己，Elsa心里的醋坛子“哗啦”一下彻底打翻了。  
Anna不看我了，Anna不要我了......  
想到这儿，Elsa的眼眶瞬间就红了，长长的睫毛上挂着一层薄薄的水雾。此刻她哪里还记得Anna再三嘱咐自己要控制好情绪，不可以哭、她连话都说得不太利索，欲言又止了半晌光知道流下源源不断的生理盐水，鼻尖又酸又涨，鼻腔痒痒的、她害怕流出鼻涕来更丢人，大气都不敢喘，只好微张着可爱的小嘴轻轻的抽泣——  
就像被抢了巧克力吃的小孩子！  
因为Anna是背对着Elsa，所以开始并没有发现。直到Belle一脸哭笑不得的表情冲她身后努了努嘴，她这才又慌张了起来。  
连忙抽出纸巾——她现在随身得带着好几包，帮那小孩儿擦完眼泪，还悄悄扭头冲着偷笑的Belle吐了吐舌。  
“小宝贝怎么又哭啦？”  
“......哼、”  
Elsa噘着嘴，赌气不理Anna。  
“别不理我嘛~好不好？”  
Anna双手合掌放在额前，闭上一只眼睛顽皮的冲Elsa笑着。  
“哼！你和Belle玩，不和我玩、向Belle笑、不向我笑......”  
受气的“小媳妇儿”又有些呜咽了，可怜巴巴的诉说自己的“闺阁深怨”。只是她虽然条条举例饿了一大堆，气场却是明显不足。因为她的情绪波动一时之间太过激烈了，便忍不住升腾起了一些委屈的小情绪。Elsa想自己要是再说下去，眼泪又要当场掉下来了。本人都觉得有些难为情，她从Anna手中抽回自己的小手，狠一狠心一个人走在了前头。  
Anna带着微笑叹了口气，带着些许警告又满是无奈的看了一眼身后冲自己竖拇指祝福的Belle和Aurora，向前迈出几大步赶上了Elsa委屈屈的小碎步，轻轻的捏着她的手心。  
十指相扣，把那只小狼狗紧紧栓在身边。  
“又哭啦？”  
“没哭......”  
Elsa用手臂内侧的衣袖擦了擦眼睛，明亮璀璨的蓝眸中翻涌着小小的醋意和委屈。  
“好嘛，我的错。”Anna坦坦荡荡的认着错，轻轻摇了摇Elsa的小手。“我们不和其他小朋友玩，好不好？”  
到底是“小孩子”，哄一哄也就有开心起来了。就算Elsa心里有天大的委屈，Anna宠她灿烂的笑着，便也就全都不重要了。  
“——Hey，girls.”  
四个人两前两后的走在林间小径上，正有说有笑、道路中央却突然横出了几个手上拿着钢管的男子——一个留着非主流一样又黄又粉的刺头儿，他是头阵第一位。在他身后一个是两只耳朵各打上了三个耳洞，口中还叼着一根牙签；另一个裸露出的右臂上纹着一头猛虎，两只手上都戴满了亮闪闪的戒指。  
很明显，这三个拦路者是附近的小混混。  
刺头儿的耳洞哥人手抄着两只长钢管，而纹身家伙只拿了一根，左手随意的插在口袋里。  
“——有没有一个叫Anna的？”  
显然是刺头儿领队了，他挥着左手的钢管、猥琐的目光色眯眯的在前排的两个姑娘身上来回晃荡。  
“......我——”  
“什么事。”  
Anna想，不能让其他人受伤。虽然不明白为什么街头古惑仔会找上自己，但是她至少要保护好身后的Belle，Aurora，当然还有Elsa。  
只是她还没来得及承认自己的身份，身边的Elsa便抬起手拦下了她的话。  
“呵，小美女长得挺水灵？不过可惜了，哥儿几个是来帮人出口恶气的。就问你们，有没有叫Anna的小妹妹啊？”  
“有，又如何。”  
“Elsa......”  
Anna忍不住吞了口唾液，刚才还在向自己撒娇卖萌的“小奶狗”突然就变成了危险的大白狼，她拦着Anna的手臂向后微微舒展着，明显是让她后退。  
“切，这么想知道、大爷几个要好好收拾这个‘Anna’一顿，你有什么意见吗？”  
“就是，小姑娘别这么不识抬举！哥儿几个今天心情好，不会欺负其他人的~”   
“诶老大，来都来了，不然一起弄回去乐一乐？”  
“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈~”  
那三个人自说自话，笑声震天响，粗鲁又无礼。  
Elsa皱着眉，等待他们的笑声逐渐平息。  
“——啊？什么啊，你怎么还拦在这儿？你就是吗？Anna？”  
“不对啊老大，小Cathy说是一个棕色头发绿眼睛的妞儿？”  
“哦....那就是她了吧？”  
刺头儿举起钢管，对着Anna指指点点。  
Catherine？  
另一边的四个人都不约而同的倒抽一口凉气——尤其是Elsa，Anna发现她在轻轻的颤抖着。她本想拍拍她的后背去安慰一下这可怜的小家伙儿，Elsa却已经“先声制人”了。  
“我的人，你们也想动？”  
“嘿嘿嘿，看你这副可怜兮兮的样儿，别装强了，哥哥们在床上好好疼你啊？哈哈啊哈哈哈——”  
“Anna，退下。”  
Elsa深吸一气，向前走了两步。  
“——不行，Elsa、你的伤.......”  
Anna拽着身前人的胳膊，一脸担忧的摇着头。  
“只有我才能欺负你，好吗？”  
Elsa勾起嘴角——眼睑还因为哭泣而微肿着，语气却斩钉截铁。  
“可是——”  
不等Anna说完，Elsa已经抽回自己的手臂，走到了道路的正中。  
“我的人，想动，就放马来吧。”  
对面三个小混混显然没想到这个看上去只会哭唧唧的小哭包竟然有胆子来挑衅自己，意外之余倒也多了几分愠怒。  
“喂，小弟，咱们好像被看扁了啊？”  
刺头儿用力将钢管抡向地面，砸出了一声清脆的音响。  
Elsa轻轻按了按自己还缠着绷带的左腰，事实上她现在的身体状况实在不适合打斗——左腰和左腿都受到了重伤，尽管已经痊愈大半，指不准一个大动作又会让伤口爆裂开来。  
但是，现在已经关不了这么多了——  
刺头儿挥着两根钢管，他怪叫着，先抡起右手那根向Elsa头顶砍去。  
侧身闪躲，紧接着抬起右腿，Elsa一个回身踢将那看起来壮如猛牛的大男人踹退了好几步。  
“——都给老子打！”  
本以为Elsa是纸老虎的刺头儿觉得被一个看起来娇弱的小女人打回来——还是在自家小弟面前，实在是丢面子。气急败坏的将手中的钢管相互碰撞着，刺头儿又一次大叫着冲了过来。耳环哥和纹身家伙紧随其后。  
小混混的打架技术大多都令人不敢恭维，Elsa轻松闪开了耳环哥的两记钢管竖劈，抬起右手钳住他的手腕，一个反手用力向后拧。紧接着右腿横扫下盘，把他抡向扑过来的刺头儿。  
放倒两个，顺便借来刺头儿的钢管，Elsa一一挡下最后冲上来的纹身家伙的每一击，还接着他僵直的空隙分别在他的胸口、腰侧、脖颈、脑袋上赏了好几个暴栗。纹身家伙被打的头晕脑旋，Elsa再是一脚把人给踹了出去。  
刺头儿和耳环哥又爬起来了，但是动作和之前相比更是明显的迟缓。Elsa右手握紧钢管，在每个人的脑壳上狠敲了一下。  
将钢管对着刺头儿的脸扔下来，伴着刺头儿的一声惨叫，Elsa依旧面不改色，淡淡向早就看的目瞪口呆的Anna她们走去。  
“——总裁大人！小心刀！”  
眼尖的Belle立刻看见坚强的纹身家伙掏出了一直插着兜的左手——实在是小混混惯用的把戏，手中的弹簧刀反射着凛冽的寒光。  
“去死吧！”  
Elsa的眼底闪过一丝惊诧，迅速转身，几根被刀子切碎的银丝在空中飞舞，月下闪着微光。她揪住一刀砍空，倾身就要摔下来的纹身家伙，抬起膝盖狠狠连击了几下他的胸口。随后松手，任由那人在地上呻吟。  
那双蓝眸中含着厌恶，仿佛睥睨一切的女王。  
  
“Wow——帅呆了——”  
Belle和Aurora互相抱着对方，眼睛都看直了——这就是什么，电视剧里的万能总裁吗？！太帅了！  
“——Anna！我回来——”  
面对着自家Anna立刻又是一副可爱笑容的小狼狗还没来得及邀功，Anna怒气冲冲的一个手刀已经落到了她的头上。  
“Elsa！你怎么可以就那么冲上去啊？你身上还有伤口你知道吗！万一又受伤了怎么办！我很担心你的诶......”  
“........”  
Elsa呆呆的看着Anna对自己张牙舞爪的模样，眼睫毛又开始泛起了湿意。这委屈的小情绪来得极快，当Anna把在Elsa身上上下打量检查有没有新的伤口的目光移开时，还准备继续唠唠叨叨的教训这一点儿自觉也没有的坏小孩，就不经意的瞥见了对方受伤一般的小眼神。  
教训的话戛然而止。  
“......呜、Anna凶我——”  
说出来反而更伤心了，Elsa揪着Anna的衣角、红红的眼睛好像小兔子。  
在Belle和Aurora堪称诡异的目光中，方才那单手单脚把三个街头仔教训的服服帖帖的大白狼又变成了只会向Anna哭闹撒娇的小哭包。  
距离Elsa上一次哭还没过多久，Anna不敢忘记这小孩儿抽着气儿、还哭得喘不上劲来，险些就哭出小鼻涕泡来的可怜模样，活像是一只被主人抛弃的小兽，嗷呜嗷呜的又是委屈又是无助。她连忙闭了嘴，轻轻拍着Elsa瘦削的后背，柔声安抚。  
“呜.....Anna不要我了、呜哇......”  
——刚才那股威风劲儿哪里去了呀！  
Anna无奈的把人搂在怀里，让Elsa靠在自己的肩膀上、手指合拢了，轻轻覆上她桃子样儿的红眼，用手心的温度来暖一暖冰冰凉的眼帘。她还能感觉到手心下那温热的液体和颤动的睫毛，心都快揪成一团了，实在是后悔自己干嘛要对着小家伙儿这么凶，人家不也是为了保护自己嘛！  
哭声终于又渐渐小了下来，Elsa缩在Anna怀里，无声的哭，肩膀抽动着、旁边两个看戏的简直憋不住笑。  
“不哭不哭，是我的错，我不该凶我家小宝贝的、”  
Anna凑到Elsa耳边轻轻吐息，温柔的安慰轻轻柔柔的爬进耳朵，Elsa痒得浑身一个激灵、脸颊一红，立刻挣脱Anna的怀抱。  
尽管眼前还是一片水濛濛的，被泪水模糊了视线而根本看不清道路、Elsa还是赌气的抬起腿、本想着给Anna一个决绝的小背影来气一气她，结果脚下一个落空，又重重摔在了地上。  
“Elsa.....”  
Elsa别扭的转过头，不肯去看Anna的脸，她丢脸的抬起手遮住了眼睛，“哼！你凶我！我、我不和你玩了呜......”  
  



	37. Chapter 37

Anna在宾馆里崭新的豪华大包间里来回转悠着，学着Elsa在伦敦时候的样子熟练的检查门窗、热水和各种设施。这包间说是小寓所都是绰绰有余的了，不仅有阳台，还有三个小客房。独立的卫浴和厨房，果然学校在巴结大人物这方面的技能是炉火纯青......  
直到Anna把自己的衣服全都晾晒在阳台上后，转身，那小狼狗还倚靠在门上，嘟着嘴、红着眼睛可怜巴巴的看着自己。  
“怎么啦，还气着呢？”  
“没有......”  
Elsa把双手背在了身后，脸颊泛红，看着Anna穿着休闲常服在厅室里跑来跑去，不自觉的吞咽着唾液。目光随着Anna在收拾衣服时光着两条光洁如玉的长腿跑来跑去，她看的眼睛都直了。  
——不行不行，Elsa觉得自己真的是太饥渴了，怎么总是想到这些不正经的东西。倒是像极了兔子，一年四季都在发情......  
当Anna终于收拾好了所有东西，拍着手走到Elsa面前的时候，那只Alpha还沉浸在自己暧昧不清的想法中。Anna见她竟然没有像之前那样猛地扑到自己怀里，再看看那人泛红的脸颊，倒还以为她哪里不舒服、连忙走到她面前来，轻轻撩起Elsa柔顺的刘海贴上自己的前额。  
“——嗯，不发烧。”  
Elsa噘着嘴，红了脸也不说话，Anna觉得好笑、只好牵起她的手——为了安抚自己的小宝贝，Anna十指轻扣住Elsa小小挣扎了几下的小爪子，亲了亲那人粉嫩的脸颊。“不愿意和我牵手吗？”  
“我没有不愿意......”Elsa小声嘟哝着，“我......”  
见Elsa支支吾吾的，大约是还想再让自己亲一亲、但又不好意思开口。Anna努力憋住笑，她可不希望自家小狼狗在这种事儿上还憋出委屈的眼泪来，便将自己贴得更近些，凑到Elsa的耳边，软舌舔舐着Elsa通红的耳垂，绵绵的，像叼了块美味的软糖，她轻轻的吮了吮，身边的人立刻触电般的一阵轻颤。  
“Anna，别在这里......”  
Elsa说话的声音又有些哽咽了——Anna要干嘛？难道想反攻嘛？！  
“别乱动，Elsa.....”  
Anna知道眼前这只脆弱敏感的小受A想要什么，她故意横着眼睛，装作一副迫不及待想要把那只小白兔子生吞活剥的凶狠模样，她来用自己的行动告诉Elsa，她是她的。  
“呜.....Anna......”  
Elsa有些迷乱的轻念着Anna的名字，声音里却又带了点哭腔。她有些害怕了，Anna的表情看起来就像是一只小恶魔一样。她用手臂遮住脸，却被Anna单手钳着双手的手腕。她双腿发软，再被Anna另一只手猛地揽过细腰来，这一拉一扯让可怜又无助的小奶狗直接瘫坐在了地上。  
屁股着地，轻轻的一声闷响，Elsa的眼泪一下子就砸落了下来。但是胯间的腺体却丝毫没有懈怠，在Anna色气的挑拨下还轻轻晃了晃，抵着裤子拼命的想要舒展开来。  
忍不住勾起唇角，Anna慢慢慢慢地捏住那关口的拉链，试探般小心翼翼的解放了那努力往外凸顶的情欲。  
害羞又躁动，Elsa被身体的悸动折磨得难耐不安，脆弱的心理防线又开始有些崩盘了。她大大的蓝眼睛惊恐的看着Anna，眼泪划过精致的侧脸从下巴上滴滴答答的打湿了一大块腿面。  
“Elsa不哭，乖、”Anna耐心的吻去Elsa微咸的泪水，“交给我，好吗？”  
Anna听见了Elsa带着鼻音的一声“嗯”，这才放心大胆的继续动作——从刚才开始，闻到眼前这只Alpha独有的清酒气息在空气中逐渐变得浓郁，她就大决自己双腿之间逐渐泛滥了的湿意。她努力让自己的动作看起来慢条斯理一些，不那么迫不及待以至于吓坏了眼前这胆怯的小哭包。她跪在Elsa的面前，撩起自己的裙子，将自己已经湿透了的内裤拉到膝盖处，扶着Elsa高高抬头的腺体，微微放松了腿部支撑的力道向下坐。  
“呜——”  
木质的地板微凉，还有些坚硬，Anna已经开始觉得有些腿疼。她吻上Elsa的樱唇，封住小哭包到了嘴边的呜咽。舌尖撬开皓齿，她还记得在伦敦的桥上，那个时候的Elsa是如何欺负自己的。而今她现学现卖，与Elsa不断躲闪着的小舌打起了追逐战。同时扶着Elsa轻轻颤抖着的肩膀以此借力，她湿润的穴口刚刚触碰到滚烫的冠头，Anna便发觉掌心之下的身体颤抖的更加厉害了。她咬紧牙忍住放纵自己猛地坠下去的想法，抬眸就看见Elsa泪眼汪汪的盯着她看。可怜巴巴的，让Anna觉得自己仿佛是在犯罪一般。  
Anna装作没看见Elsa的泪眼婆娑——小狼狗的口嫌体正直忠实的反映在了她精神百倍的腺体上。Anna安抚般的亲吻着Elsa优美的脖颈，在她舒适的轻哼时扶正腺体送进了自己早就在疯狂吞吐爱液，渴求着被填满被霸占的小穴里。  
“嗯、啊........”  
虽然只是挤进了一个浅浅的冠头，但是与Elsa久违的享受交合之欢，Anna还是满足的轻叹出声。她轻轻扭了扭自己的腰，屏了气儿继续放低重心。蜜液顺着肉棒下流，打湿了Elsa胯间的衣物。紧致的小穴被挺立着的性器充斥得十分满胀，并且是由自己主动、羞耻伴着快意，从未有过的感觉让Anna的心脏一阵飞速跳动。她的双手紧紧抓着Elsa的肩膀，娇轻的呻吟着。  
“Anna....呜、啊......”  
从齿缝间漏出的舒叹当真是无可抵赖了，Elsa红着脸，出于同样的羞涩而咬紧了下唇。她原本伸了长腿想要争取一下主导的地位，却不知怎的就变成了一条腿挂在了Anna的腰上、Anna用胳膊夹着她的细腿儿，这样要上不上、要下不下的姿势看起来更加色情。  
Elsa扁着嘴，像极了被受到天大委屈的小孩儿——被一只Omega压着，身为Alpha心里自然会是一千个、一万个的委屈和不服气。她捂着脸躲开Anna渲染了红晕的诱人面容，但是自己的下半身却彻彻底底的出卖了她的真实想法，硬挺挺的仿佛在嘲笑主人的软绵绵的样儿还比不上它硬朗。  
仿佛真的听见自己的腺体在嘲笑自己，Elsa又开始哭了起来。只是Anna此刻也是憋到不行，没有心思去安慰Elsa的小情绪。没有过多调情的前戏，而穴口泛滥的水渍足以让那样大尺寸的性器滑入自己的身体里。她咬着牙闷头往下坐，眼睁睁的看着自己的穴口一点一点将那粗大的性器吞吐而下，在舒爽的同时内壁也被撑得有些胀痛。Anna在快感的冲击下打着颤，视觉和感觉得双重满足，爽得她也低哼一声，抬起自己柔软的腰肢开始上下吞吐。  
“Elsa、Elsa.....撑得好满.....好舒服......”  
“呜....Anna欺负人.....嗯、啊.......”  
Anna闭着眼睛失神的娇喘着，她看着Elsa哭得稀里哗啦，又时不时的夹杂几声呻吟的模样，实在是觉得可爱极了。她又一次捧上Elsa的脸，忘情的和她热吻着。双手勾上了Elsa的脖子，感受着身前人扑通扑通，为自己而狂跳的心。  
她好想念她的气息，她的温度，她的声音，她的一切。  
Elsa也不忍心反抗Anna的主动，只好搂着她的腰，在这只Omega的胸前蹭了蹭。她抽着鼻子，看着Anna一脸情深难以自制，红着脸小声的求饶：“你轻一点好不好.....我的腿都快被你压断了......”  
Anna才没有听见这么失礼的话，此刻她的耳朵里全都是肉体相互碰撞的啪啪声，以及自己粗重的喘息。她解开自己胸前的纽扣，面前的小奶狗立刻用力眨巴着眼睛憋回泪水，轻轻地用侧脸隔着内衣摩挲着已经突起的红豆。Anna被刺激的一时头脑发热，她猛地喘了一声，腿部发力，狠狠坐了下来。肉棒被直直送入了宫口，被甬道内崎岖不平的褶皱亲吻着，水声更加响亮。  
“嗯啊.....你、你慢一点.....”Elsa昂起头哼了一声，眼泪又掉了下来。她轻轻推着Anna，真真正正的又哭出了声来，“呜呜呜......你起来、我不要在下面呜呜呜........你重死了呜——”  
她越哭越委屈了，眼泪也掉个不停。小腹上被柔软的臀肉拍打出了红红的痕迹，她报复般的想挺一挺胯部，谁知道刚好碰上Anna再一次用力的下坠，美好的胴体猛地相碰震得Elsa腰部一麻，腺体都被震慑的有些疲软下来，她又开始哭唧唧起来。  
“呜......你弄疼我了！"Elsa张口咬住了Anna的樱唇，委屈屈的哽咽，“我也咬你！”  
嘴上虽然那么说着，但是真正吻着Anna的唇瓣，Elsa只是轻轻舔舐了几下便松开了，她自然是舍不得。  
舍不得让她去承受鞭笞之苦，药理之痛。看不得她被人欺负，自己又怎么会忍心弄疼她。  
Elsa的“小爪子”也无处发泄，只好软绵绵的在地上乱抓，挣扎着、小腿儿对着空气一阵乱踢，活生生一个被凌辱折磨的可怜样子。Anna瞅见了，拉来那小爪子，再一次十指相扣。  
“不哭不哭.....很舒服嗯.....”  
Anna漫不经心的安慰着Elsa，依旧在上上下下的吞吐着滚烫的性器。她的额上满是汗水，脸颊也红得仿佛滴血。毕竟是第一次尝试这样的体位，没什么经验，更多是还要照顾着Elsa的小情绪，其实她根本也不敢有什么太大的动作。尽管体内的性器依旧蓬勃，可是Anna已经是腰酸背痛了。她趴伏在Elsa的怀里，轻轻的喘着气。  
Elsa看见这样娇柔的Anna，尽管还在哭，但是内心莫名涌上了一阵悸动。她猛地擦了一把眼泪，抵着Anna的背翻身将人压在了身下。  
“......Anna、不要离开我。“  
红红的眼眶湿润，Elsa俯下身，双手占有性的扣住Anna胸前的两团柔软，开始轻轻的反复揉捏。  
“嗯、啊.....我、我会一直陪着你.....”  
听着Anna断断续续的承诺，Elsa发达到本人都有些嫌弃的泪腺又开始运转起来。才刚刚擦干净的脸又开始泪流不止。从方才开始一直在Anna穴口处似有似无的试探着的腺体再一次用力的深深刺入，她向前挺腰，将火热的欲望整根没入了Anna狭窄的穴道中。  
“Anna、Anna.....你是我的......”  
“我是你的.....嗯啊.......Elsa.......”  
Anna的绿眸里荡漾着情欲，和对身上人深深的眷恋。她抬起手，轻轻的为Elsa拭去满脸的泪。肉刃劈开紧缩着的内壁，被狠狠的贯穿依旧是一阵令人头皮发麻的酸痛。Anna的身体紧紧的收缩着，就像她紧紧环抱着Elsa一样邀请着肉棒的进入。Elsa哽咽着，不断与Anna接吻，紧致的包裹让她为之疯狂，她开始有节奏的律动着、抽插着，空气中充斥着肉体急剧的拍打声和两个人沉沦的呻吟。  
“哈啊......哈啊......”  
Elsa微微皱了眉，易感期的交合使她的欲望无限膨胀。她抑制着，抑制着，不想让Anna因为疼痛而留下并不愉快的感受。冠头在甬道深处轻抖着，仿佛在催促着主人更深更快的将它顶入那神秘的入口。  
“Anna.....我爱你、我爱你......”  
依旧带着哭腔，Elsa不断地抽着鼻子，重复着自己有些鲁莽的告白，捧着Anna的小脸亲了又亲，吻了再吻。  
“Elsa.....没事、的.....按照你喜欢的来....嗯....我不会坏掉的....啊.....”  
Anna同样热烈的回应着Elsa的爱抚，小穴不断收缩，她的双腿灵活的缠上Elsa的腰肢，燥热不安的轻扭。  
那样温柔动情的笑容，让Elsa原本还存有一丝理智的头脑猛地炸开了锅。  
得到了这令人心安的保证，Elsa开始了急速的运动。粗壮的性器来回在小小的入口处拔出又埋没，狭窄的通道紧紧吸咬着柔软的柱身，刺激着Alpha敏感的神经。Elsa牢牢抓稳Anna的小翘臀，不顾一切的冲刺起来。坚挺的欲望完全拔出，又一次次齐根刺入，Anna紧紧环抱着Elsa的脖子，一波波狂暴的快感夹杂着因为被贯穿而颤栗的酥麻让她无法抵制的声声娇喘着。那呻吟却更加加剧了Alpha生理本能的反应。Omega窄小的穴道简直无法吞下又胀大了一套的腺体，Anna的紧致和湿热几乎让欲火焚身的Elsa失去理智。她一次又一次疯狂的冲刺，昂首轻轻的叹息。  
当Elsa火热的欲望又一次连根没入Anna的花穴里时，直直贯入了子宫。Anna惊叫一声，伴随着身体的一阵颤抖，两个人同时到达了快乐的巅峰。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 国内AO3最近连接状况不太稳定啊，感谢各位观众老爷千里迢迢看见了这行啰里啰嗦的Note，非常非常感谢各位的支持ww以及，2.9号之后这里开始正式上课了，更新速度会慢下来，大家可以养一段时间再来看XD

Anna是被自己大学时期的生物钟给叫醒的。  
她半睁开惺忪的睡眼，在喉头轻轻的哼着。迷迷糊糊的摸向床头的手机——还好，虽然不算充裕，但是让她慢慢悠悠的起床洗漱穿衣的时间还是有的。  
——不对啊，自己怎么就到了床上？  
想起昨天冰冷的木质地板咯得自己后背一阵发痛，Anna一边扭腰转身，一边享受着柔软床铺的舒适。  
Elsa背对着Anna，多亏了这床铺够大，两人之间足足空隔开了半人又余的距离。她光裸着的后背遍布着吻痕、抓痕、齿印之类意义不明的痕迹，精致美丽的蝴蝶骨上两侧都留下了一大块淡淡的青色痕印，就像是被哪个蛮不讲理又精虫上脑的大饿狼给狠狠欺负了一顿。  
“大恶羊”Anna眨了眨依旧有些迷蒙的绿眸，磨磨蹭蹭的挂上Elsa的腰肢，捞过她的身体，一头埋在了她的脖颈间似有似无的亲吻着。Elsa的身上总是萦绕着那股淡淡的清酒气息，就算Anna并不是酒量很好，但她依旧沉醉于这样优雅清淡的香味。Elsa的皮肤也很细嫩，Anna磨蹭着唇边的白皙柔软，下意识的咬了一口，跟磨牙似的吸吮不放。Elsa这下没得装睡了，肩膀小幅度的抖动了一下。她没敢吱声儿，只好咬着唇任Anna又啃又咬、颤抖着睫毛极力忍耐着呼之欲出的喘息。  
Anna总算是“饱餐一顿”后，舔着唇角看向Elsa，“还生气呐？”  
那声音略微有些嘶哑，还夹带着昨晚疯狂欢爱而后的余情未熄。尽管只是这样简简单单的问候，却依旧让人听来多了一丝情色的意味。  
Elsa用力闭着眼睛，又是一阵轻颤、眼泪都快涌出眼眶了。她把脸又往枕头里埋得更深了一些，努力忍住哭腔、用一副大无畏的坦荡荡模样赌着气，“我才没生气......"  
“真的？”  
Elsa抽了抽鼻子，呲溜一声儿，仿佛是故意让自己口是心非的表现再明显一些，她又抖了抖半裸在空气中的香肩，“真的。”  
只可惜刚刚睡醒的Anna智商还迟迟没有上线。她又咂了咂嘴，一副悠悠哉哉的模样，“那我就放心了、”她钻出被子大大的伸了一个懒腰，低头亲了亲Elsa的额头，还一边吧唧吧唧着嘴、仿佛是品尝着什么回味无穷的美味。“我还得去学校，中午回来带你去吃午餐好不好？”  
Elsa嘟着嘴，蒙着枕头没有答话。  
Anna帮Elsa把被子掖好，唯恐她家小宝贝又着了凉。打着哈欠，她在挪下床的时候还轻轻拍了拍Elsa轮廓凸显的小屁股。就像是一个中年的邋遢大叔一样，一边在衣柜里扒拉着自己的衣服一边没完没了的絮叨，“昨天回来的晚，家里也没有食材做饭.....你午饭之前饿了的话可以吃我带来的零食，不过别吃多了啊。不要到处乱跑，总理先生昨天也说了公司最近挺稳定的吧.......”  
Elsa委屈屈的摸着自己平白被吃了一爪子豆腐的屁股，不争气的生理盐水又在不断滑落，打湿了枕巾。她克制着哭声，在心里期望着Anna能发现自己的小情绪。无奈她竖着耳朵听了半天，Anna唠嗑完后就去了卫浴，一阵水流声后又是乒乒乓乓的噪音不断。紧接着Anna一边拎起小背包一边不断念叨着“要迟到了”，跟一阵旋风似的冲出了门。  
“砰”的一声关门声，声响很大，吓得被子里的Elsa眼泪都流的更加凶猛了些。  
她看着那个大坏人走了，现在自己就一个人待着、就算哭了也没人来哄，委屈了也没人来疼、自己一个人躲在这儿伤心心难过过也实在是没什么意思。抹了把眼泪，Elsa翻身卷起被子，把自己严严实实的包裹成了一根大春卷儿。  
她想再睡个回笼觉补充一下体力，但是心里实在是憋屈着有些难受，怎么都睡不着。  
坏蛋Anna......  
Elsa把自己整个儿罩进被子里，只留下了一小撮柔顺的白毛在外面。扁着嘴唇，她哀怨的抱紧了自己。就算Anna是Omega，不知道也没经历过Alpha这实在讨厌的易感期吧，但是她应该多看看自己，多哄哄自己嘛！嘴上虽然说着没生气，但其实她的内心还是翻滚着醋意的嘛！Anna那么贴心温柔，这点儿小小的套路她难道都没有看出来嘛！  
Elsa想着想着，心里简直是酸到要冒起小泡泡来了。她和床铺、被子、空气和从窗外漏进来的阳光搏斗了许久，翻来覆去的睡不着。想打个电话去问问Anna有没有记得好好吃早饭，课程是否顺利，但是她尽管指尖已经摸到手机，Elsa撅了噘嘴，又把手机扔下了。  
——她才不要主动去找Anna呢、昨晚那么强硬的对她，她喊疼了也不停，还继续动、哭成那样儿了也不理睬，就顾着自己舒服，大坏人！她现在可还没有消气呢！  
而且今天早上，刚才竟然不哄哄她就跑掉了！  
Elsa又独自委屈了一会儿，好不容易又收拾好了自己的情绪，揉着自己的肩膀从被子里爬起来。两边的肩膀又酸又麻，偏一偏脸就能看见那两个泛着红的引子——昨晚Anna压着她的肩膀做，可是把她疼死了！  
想到这儿，Elsa又委屈屈的憋了一眼眶的泪水。  
大坏人......哦，对了、差点忘记，Anna现在得哄她两次了！肩膀上的疼也要再来哄一遍！  
不过哄不哄且先不提，都出门半天了、Anna竟然连一个电话都没有打来。  
Elsa每隔几分钟就爬到床头边，看一眼手机、又检查了一下短信。手机黑了屏，她还是不甘心的解锁查看。  
没有未接来电，没有短信。没有任何的讯息。  
自从两人热恋以来，这可是从未有过的事情。就算过去的那个高冷总裁缺乏情调比较沉默寡言罢、但是Anna喜欢分享自己看见的每一件她认为有趣的事情，两个人在无法见面的时候短信电话是一个都少不了的。易感期这会儿，就算Elsa总是敏感好哭，但是对Anna的包容心软是半分儿都没有减少。Anna给她吃块巧克力，捏捏她的脸再把她抱在怀里温温柔柔的哄上几句话，她那点儿小小的脾气就几乎全都烟消云散了。要是再像昨天那样在做的时候说些挑逗羞耻的话，那就更不得了了、Elsa能羞耻激动到小腿儿一蹬一踹的直哭。  
Elsa太喜欢Anna哄着自己了。  
Anna就算没有那么那么的细致入微，但是哄人该说的小甜话，适时对自己耍起的小玩笑可是一点儿都没少。把Elsa抱到身边，让她把腿翘在自己的腿面上，脑袋靠在自己的肩头，一双细胳膊有力的紧紧抱着她，小声在她耳边轻轻呢喃着“我错了，我亲爱的小宝贝原谅我好不好”、温热的气息拂过敏感通红的耳垂，Omega甜蜜香醇的巧克力气息在鼻腔里氤氲，那种感觉实在不能更幸福了，Elsa每每想起来心里都是忍不住的偷着乐。  
——不过今天，现在，Anna又在做些什么呢。  
易感期每一次与Omega的交欢，仿佛都会增强一些脆弱Alpha的勇气。至少今天的Elsa在感觉上似乎比前段时间那个过分丢人的“哭包”状态要好得多。反正待在家里也是无事可做，她干脆翻身起床、换了一身极为休闲的居家服准备去学校找找Anna。  
“——呜.....咳咳......”  
在Elsa伸手握住门把的一瞬间，她的动作顿住了。指尖仿佛正在接触着冰冻三尺，透彻骨血的寒冷涌上心间。但是同时，从小腹开始，下身一种异样的灼热也一同来势汹汹的刺激着感官。  
Elsa整个身体猛的颤抖了一阵，腿一软、直接跪倒在了门前。眼前的事物、一切的一切都开始晃荡，扭曲。身体里莫名的蔓延起了一种难以言说的狂乱。头脑混沌，她只感觉全身的气力被猛地掏空，握着门把的手垂落下来，慢慢瘫软在了地上。  
“哈啊......嘶........”  
Elsa瞪着眼睛，蓝眸之中翻涌着痛苦与一丝混乱。她抬眼看向那门把，整个视野却仿佛都在天旋地转。那门把手上的锁眼莫名得让Elsa想起了那个时候，在那个暗不见天日的牢房里，Catherine魅惑般的星眸，那样狂热的眼神曾经疯狂地烧灼过自己，而那阵温度又最终停留在了那根冰凉的针管上。  
“感受到了吗，总裁大人......它叫‘天堂’，要记住这样的感觉哦~”  
——那是，恶魔的低语。是来自地狱的呼唤。  
那个时候的她瘫坐在椅子上，Catherine伏上了她的肩膀、鲜艳的红唇贴上了她的耳朵，轻柔的舔咬着，又硬生生的牵扯出了一丝酥麻的快感。  
Elsa仿佛溺了水一般，同濒死之人寻找着最后一株救命稻草一样胡乱的伸出了手。她拼命的想要抓住面前的某样东西，尽管她的前方什么也没有。意识已经开始逐渐剥离躯体，视野开始泛白、直至透明、最后消散。  
在医院里的大半月，Elsa不敢告诉任何人自己被注射了Villain新制的高纯毒品——如果被别人知晓，就算自己只注射了两支的剂量，也多半会被送进戒毒所。所幸Eugene好心帮忙，不舍得看着自己疼痛难忍而每天都注射着一点点的吗啡——毕竟是强效镇静剂，多多少少压抑了些许药性。只是而今出了医院，自己也再没有理由弄到足够量的吗啡。更何况，如果不尽早戒了这该死的毒瘾，毒素在自己的体内越积越多，早晚有一天会彻底搞垮自己的身体。  
——但是......真的......好难受.......  
没有毒品所带来的痛苦，让身体里仿佛有千万只蝼蚁慢慢爬过，它们大口大口蚕嗜着Elsa全身的穴肉。一种刻骨铭心的痛感伴随着奇痒难忍在身体里四处蔓延。Elsa努力把自己蜷缩成小小的一团，扯着胸口的衣服不断喘息着。她无法接受自己甚至奇迹般的在享受着这样磨人的奇妙痛楚，指甲深深的陷入了细嫩的皮肉之中，她想借此来让自己的脑袋清醒一些，但是、却没有丝毫的作用。  
“呜.....唔啊........”  
该死、该死！好难受、好痛苦.....好想就这样去死......好想把一切都破坏掉！好像用尖刀在自己的皮肉伤一寸寸的刻下深痕.....好想......  
Elsa不断地屏住呼吸，直到自己的肺部疯狂索取着空气时才浅浅的吸了一气。瘦削的脊背不断的上下起伏着，汗水瞬间布满了她苍白的侧脸。那双原本平淡如水的蓝眸此刻似乎都变得些许猩红，Elsa用力的咽下每一声难耐的呻吟，挣扎着、挣扎着拽住门把颤颤巍巍的从地上跌跌撞撞的爬了起来。门把手被掰出了几声轻微的呜声，Elsa猛地摇了摇头，努力把一头撞上门的想法抛在脑后。但是随即又是一阵头脑发热，几乎烧断了她头脑中绷得过于僵直的最后一丝理智。她低低的嘶吼了一声，双手用力的捂着滚烫的侧脸。  
不行、不行、不行、不行不行不行不行！  
可恶！我好想要那个混账的东西！！！  
抬起脚，Elsa用力踹上了那扇大门。  
一声巨响，整个门框都跟着颤抖了起来。Elsa又喘了两声，补了一脚后，把自己狠狠摔在了门上。  
“哈啊......哈啊......哈啊........”  
眼眶一阵酸胀，Elsa咬紧牙，眨着眼睛将泪水憋回去。她依旧不停的颤抖着，双手双腿乃至全身都因为刚才发狂一样的动作被震得一阵发麻。  
“——客人？需要帮助吗？”  
门外传来了服务员的声音——一定是被刚才的噪音给吸引过来的。  
“不.....不用......没事的、”  
Elsa颤抖着声音开了口，语气仓皇到自己都觉得狼狈。  
“真的没有事情吗？您把门打开好吗？”  
“我说不用就是不用！！给我滚开！”  
Elsa用力向门上砸了一拳，骨节处立刻变得通红。  
很疼，确实很疼。但是，与她现在所忍受着的精神摧残相比实在是算不了什么。  
Catherine说的没错，没有毒品，她真的是生不如死。  
过了很久都没有再听见门外的声音，或许那无辜的可怜服务员已经离开了罢。  
Elsa发觉自己在耳鸣，就好像让她在没有丝毫保护措施的情况下站在降落坪上，强迫她忍受着破风的声响和发动机的轰鸣声一样。  
她什么也听不见了，视线也一片模糊。明明没有被泪水打湿目光，但是走起路来就是轻飘轻荡着的，一点安全感也没有。  
Elsa想自己不可以继续待在这里，她得离开。甚至可以随便逃到哪条没什么人的巷子里一头撞死才痛快。  
如此想着，她又甩了甩头，深吸一口气，左手按住了颤抖不已的右腕，猛地打开门。  
“——Elsa！”  
“.......Anna？”  
门外，那个自己一直都在担心记挂着的身影不知何时已经来到了门前。Anna仿佛是刚刚参加完一项长跑项目似的，上气不接下气的喘着，脸颊粉嫩通红，绿眸直直的盯着Elsa。满满的关惜与爱怜，让Elsa骤然之间僵直了自己的动作。  
Elsa知道，自己所离不开的，她最最亲爱的人正站在她的面前。  
她怎么可能舍得离开呢。  
Elsa盯着Anna，久久的凝视了半晌。  
她感觉自己的喉咙在艰难的吞咽着。  
下一秒，Elsa扯过Anna的胳膊，粗鲁的把那人拽进了自己的怀里。  
十分疯狂凶暴的吻上Anna美味的唇瓣，Elsa后退半步，将人拉进里屋，而后重重甩上了门。  
  



	39. Chapter 39

Anna并不是没有惦念着她家在房间里睡觉的小宝贝——在回宿舍的路上，她遇见了Hans。  
“哟，这不是Anna吗！”  
“Hans......”  
Anna就算再怎么迟钝，Elsa失踪那天Hans对她的态度也已经很明显了——或许他从一开始就知道是Catherine绑走了Elsa，说不定、他们从一开始就是串通好的！  
Anna用力握了握拳，反复做着深呼吸，在内心告诉自己不可以退缩。  
正好，有一些事情，她也想来问一问Hans。  
Hans原本是和另外几个男生一块儿走的，看见Anna、那几个同学很识相的先行离开了。  
只剩下了她们两个人，身边巨大的喷水池所发出的噪声为两个人提供了天然的掩护。  
“Hans，你是不是一早就知道了、是Cathy做的？”  
“什么‘是Cathy做的’？”  
Hans耸了耸肩，他低着头看着Anna，居高临下的姿态简直让人生气。  
“Elsa失踪了的事情！是Catherine做的！你知道吗？！”  
“哦？原来是她吗？”Hans张大了嘴，如同晴天雷劈一般的惊讶表情演的实在是活灵活现。“没想到是她、她和总裁有什么过节吗？”  
“不要装傻，Hans、你是不是一开始就和Cathy是一伙儿的？”  
“哦，Anna、你这么怀疑我，我真的好伤心。”Hans梦幻般的蓝眼睛眨了眨，一只手轻轻捏上了Anna的肩头。“我可是你的朋友，我怎么会做出这种事情？”  
“朋友？Hans、我真的把你当做是我的朋友。可是你呢？”Anna想起她为了Elsa找到Hans的时候，对方眼中的那种轻蔑。如同锋利的尖刀一般割在自己的心上，刀刀滴血。  
“......Anna，这不能怪我。“Hans沉了脸，手上的力道突然开始变大。Anna的肩膀一阵火辣辣的疼痛，她想挣脱、却被Hans用另一只手揽住了腰——远远看上去就像是男友正在哄他生了气的小女友。“Anna，这全都要怪你。”  
Hans咬牙切齿的看着Anna对自己怒目而视，却依旧冷笑着勾起了嘴角，“如果你没有得到总裁的喜爱，永远和我一样是找不到出路的平凡人，那我们确实可以一直做好朋友。但是，Anna、你不也是在总裁的邀约和我的邀请之下，果断的选择了总裁吗？那一天，在那个旧公园里，我都看见了。”  
“Wait......What？”  
“我比你还憧憬着Arendelle，因为我比你想象的还要落魄。虽然我的父亲是一个小有成就的商人，但是他这个人、要我说，实在是脑子有问题。只是那么一点点的成功就让他自命不凡。为此他除了迎娶我的母亲以外，又在外面包养了许多情人。他和她们交合，让她们为他生下孩子。你知道吗，在我的前面有十二个兄弟。我不是天资最好的，自然也不是那个男人最喜欢的。我想要超过他、想要获得我想要的东西，我只能靠我自己。”  
“靠你自己......就是靠着向Cathy她们示好卖命嘛！”  
Anna还在不断挣扎着，腰间却突然是一阵尖锐的触感——Hans的左手上正架了一把小军刀，抵在自己的腰部。  
“不要乱动啊，Anna。你亲爱的总裁为了保护你，已经被这小东西伤了一回了。”  
Hans满意的看着Anna的脸色又苍白再变为恼怒般的铁青，“向Cathy谄媚只是我的计划之一。‘授人以鱼不如授人以渔’，我的目标不是她的钱，而是她的公司，是能够源源不断为我生产金钱，并且可以让我走上上流社会的敲门砖。原本，Arendelle也是我的备选目标之一，只是可惜啊、那个总裁竟然这么不怕死。为了你已经把四面八方的人都得罪了一遍。这么一块烫手山芋不到万不得已我是不会接手的，干脆利用她让我和Catherine重修于好。就算不能做上Villain集团的高层，只要将来Catherine继承家业，我也可以得到不少好处。”  
“Elsa.......”  
“Anna，你知道吗、总裁到底在做些什么、你真的明白吗。”  
“你想说什么......？”  
Hans见Anna开始动摇，安抚似的拍了拍她的脸。  
“可怜的小羔羊，你真的是完全被蒙在鼓里呢。  
“让我来告诉你吧，Arendelle只是表面上看起来干净。私下里，它是一家专门为黑市走私、黑品流通的中转站。”  
“.......你在说、什么？”  
——走私？黑市？  
那个时候自己在六层看见的东西，难道全部都是事实吗？  
不，不会的。总理先生也说了，Arendelle是很普通的、很普通的一家跨国公司而已.....  
“Anna，我真的很佩服你的愚蠢。你在公司待了这么久了，难道一点儿都没怀疑过这方面的事情吗？还是你被总裁包养的太舒服了，一点儿野心也没有？”  
“不、不是这样的......Elsa她.......”  
Anna很想为Elsa辩解一二，可她发现自己什么也说不出来。  
她不知道，真的不知道。她在公司除了跑跑腿送文件以外，一点儿公司相关的情报也没有接触过。  
她没有主动去问，Elsa也从来没有向她解释过。每一次都会以“我能处理”，“你太笨了”这样的玩笑话一带而过。但是......但是，这一切难道都是为了隐瞒自己吗？  
既然这样，那个时候，为什么要让自己进入公司？为什么，要让自己与她离得那样近？！  
“Anna，你清醒一点吧。总裁一面道貌岸然的每月向孤儿院拨款，但是事实上，她已经拆散了不知道多少人的家庭了。不知道那些赃款，再被她拨出的时候，她内心到底有没有一星半点儿的愧疚？”  
“......不，我不相信。”Anna也不管自己的腰上还架着一把锋利的刀子，她用力的推搡着Hans，“你放开我，我要去找Elsa！”  
“好啊，你去吧。”Hans仿佛终于说出了自己一直想说的话，十分满足的放开了Anna。“Anna，我还是很喜欢你的。如果你要离开总裁，我随时欢迎你。”  
“不必了，Hans。我相信Elsa会向我解释的，我不会离开她。”  
Anna有些厌恶般弹了弹自己的肩膀，Hans又是耸肩。  
“你随意，快点回去吧。  
“不然，你家总裁，可能要把整个宾馆闹得鸡犬不宁。”  
“Wait......What？“  
Anna停下了急匆匆的脚步，扭头看着Hans，眉头紧蹙。  
“这你也不知道？”Hans好笑一样的哼了一声。“多亏了Catherine，你家总裁总算饱尝了她走私的那些玩意儿的滋味。这都快大半月了，她难道一次也没发病吗？”  
“.......Elsa.....”  
Anna虽然不太明白Hans到底想表达什么意思，但是看见那个男人脸上幸灾乐祸一般的笑容，她不再搭理Hans、转身飞快的跑向了宾馆。  
——拜托了、Elsa，不要出事。  
——我想接受你的一切。  
  
Hans看着那个拼命迈开脚步，转眼之间闪入了人群之中的小身影，无奈的摇了摇头。  
他也转身，打算回教室上课。  
碰巧，电话响起。  
“——喂，honey啊、”  
“别他妈这么叫我、Hans，收起你那副伪善的嘴脸，看得我恶心。”  
电话那边传来了Catherine阴沉的声音。她一定又泡在不知道哪里的酒吧喝酒了，背景一片乐声和人群的欢呼声。  
“好好好，听你的、”Hans可不想招惹这个现在极度危险的女人，连忙应和着她说话。“有什么我可以帮你的？”  
“呵！”对面一声怪笑、“你最好能帮我杀了那个小贱人，我把我手上的财产分你一半！”  
“那我真的要好好可惜一阵了，刚才我还看见Anna、并且把我的瑞士军刀抵在了她的腰上。”  
“然后呢！你怎么不直接杀了她！！！”  
对面歇斯底里的狂叫着，Hans把手机微微拿远了些，心疼的揉了揉自己的耳朵。  
“小姐，我和她毕竟没什么深仇大恨。为了钱脏了手，我可不像你亲爱的总裁。既然是你和她过不去，干嘛不亲自动手？你现在不是已经无所畏惧了吗？”  
“啧，用不着你这个混账来教训我！”Catherine啐了口唾沫，Hans还听见了酒瓶子砸碎在地上的声音。“爸爸生前经常联系的一些黑手党我已经在争取联系了，过两天我要去伦敦。”  
“终于肯离开酒吧了？我很高兴你能明白宿醉什么也解决不了。”  
“让爸爸一无所有的人，我一个也不会放过。她们想要什么，我就抢来什么！”  
Catherine又扯着嗓子要了两瓶Whiskey，她已经醉了、大着舌头呜呜噜噜的说话，“Hans，如果我能把人安排过来，你负责接应。我给你一样多的酬金！不会把你漏出去！”  
“拿钱不卖力的事儿我当然乐意奉陪，小姐。”Hans有些不耐烦的看着手上刚买的手表，“我还有事情，先挂断了。”  
收起手机，Hans头疼的叹了口气。  
他觉得命运对他实在是太不公平了。  
那帮没有智商的蠢货，凭什么就可以拥有他一直希望得到的东西？  
......  
不过，也多亏了他们是蠢货。  
Hans勾起了嘴角，显得这位衣冠楚楚的绅士更加温柔。  
他一定会成为最后的赢家。为此，将多少人作为绊脚石，他都无所谓。


	40. Chapter 40

“唔.....呜呜......”  
Anna瞪大眼睛，一脸惊恐的看着突然吻住她的Elsa。  
她想推开眼前的人，但是她的手在触上Elsa脖颈的瞬间，仿佛触电一般猛地收了收手——好烫。同发了烧的高热不同，Elsa就像刚从水里捞上来一样冷汗密布，全身却又像只火炉一样滚烫。Anna猛地想起了Hans给自己的“忠告”，狠下心挣脱了Elsa的怀抱。  
“Elsa！你怎么了？！”  
“哈啊.....哈啊.....Anna.......”“  
Elsa全身都在不停的颤抖着，原本就瘦削的身板，此刻看来更如风中残烛。她仿佛是在极力忍耐着什么，咬着牙小声的呻吟着。她死死的盯着Anna，但是在那对涣散了的蓝眸里，根本映射不出任何人的影子。  
“Elsa、Elsa你别吓我、”Anna努力让自己的声音再柔软一些、再温柔一些，小心翼翼的想去抱一抱眼前这个情绪及其不稳定的人。  
“没事.....没事....没事......我没事.......“  
Elsa一边摇着头、一边往后退、狼狈到因为左脚绊上右脚而跌落在了地上。但她依旧不停的后退、后退，仿佛已经感觉不到疼痛，只是在不断的拉开两个人之间的距离。口中疯狂的重复着同样的话，不知是说给Anna听，还是在自己安慰自己。  
“Elsa......”  
Anna的心都快碎了，她的Elsa，那样完美无缺，无懈可击的人应当站在最高处，接受所有人的顶礼膜拜，而不应该是眼前这个衣冠不整，仓皇狼狈的人，连自己的触碰都感到恐惧，拼命的想要躲闪。  
“哈啊....哈啊.....Anna、”  
Elsa被自己的耳鸣吵到几乎要呕吐不止，她用力的扯着自己的头发，努力让理智在疼痛之中找到一丝丝的立足之地。“出去，不要待在这里。”  
“不行！你这个样子我怎么可能让你一个人在这里？！”Anna攥紧了拳头，又向前走了两步，“我要陪着你！”  
“呜、”Elsa痛苦的低吼着，她拽着茶几想要站起来，崭新的茶具、还有其他的一些装饰物全部都被她扫落在了地上。“出去！我现在不想看见你！”  
——我不想伤害你。  
Elsa觉得自己的心仿佛在滴血，她甚至都可以相信想象得到Anna眼中的受伤与失落。但是，她不得不这么做、她只能这么做！她把自己全身的重量都托付给了茶几，喘息的频率越来越快、快到她甚至被空气呛出泪水。  
然后，她被一个温暖的怀抱轻轻拥住。  
“Elsa，我说了、我不会离开你的。”  
Anna没有离开——她永远也不要离开。她从背后轻轻的揽过Elsa颤抖不已的双肩，就像过去的那几天一样，揉一揉她的头，把她紧紧护在怀里。  
Elsa呆呆的看着Anna，眼泪却止不住的流了下来。  
“没事的、没事的，Elsa、我在这里。”Anna柔声安慰着怀中颤抖不已的人，很平静的、灿烂的笑着，为她拭去眼角的泪水。  
“Anna......”Elsa很想就这样赖在Anna的怀抱里，永远永远。但是她的身体依旧在叫嚣着暴动，这样温馨的和平仅仅保持了短暂的一会儿过后，Elsa便扭着腰想要挣脱Anna的怀抱。  
——不行！她想要药、想要该死的毒品！  
“放开我、Anna.....拜托.....我快、控制不住了......”  
Elsa的口气已经是几乎哀求了。她一边哭着，一边用力的扯着Anna的胳膊。  
没用，那个怀抱依旧温柔，却也带着坚决、牢牢地箍着她。  
“Elsa，偶尔也让我帮你分担一点点、好吗。”  
Anna本想心平气和的说完这句话，却依旧在尾音处哽咽了起来。  
这个人，明明自己也很笨啊。为什么要一个人去承担所有的事情？  
Anna贴上了Elsa的耳廓，用自己唇瓣去触了触那火热的耳垂。  
“Elsa，我爱你。  
“我会永远陪着你。”  
话音未落，Anna因为一阵突如其来的失重感而忍不住惊呼出声。  
Elsa猛地把她拦腰抱了起来，沉默。尽管她的双腿还在打软，却咬着牙以最快的速度从客厅来到了客房。  
Anna被相当粗暴的扔到了床上，Elsa散下自己淡金色的长发，扑上床压住了那只温驯的小绵羊。  
Elsa瞪着眼睛，蓝眸爬上了几根血丝。她用简直可以算作野蛮的动作扯掉了Anna下半身的衣物，掰开她的腿、打开到了最大的角度。  
“呜、Elsa.....”  
Anna咬着唇，努力忍住了轻哼。她这才开始意识到平时那个对自己温柔体贴的大狼狗已经在药物的逼迫下，彻彻底底的变成了一只恐怖的饿狼。  
“哈啊.......哈啊......"  
Elsa解放出胯部同样在叫嚣着挣扎着想要得到慰藉的火热欲望，她甚至已经难耐到省略了一切的前戏。她大口的喘着气，对上了温暖的穴口直直的一记挺身，粗大的肉棒完全没入了Anna粉嫩的小穴里。小小的穴口被她的腺体撑到了最开，能够看见粉红色的穴肉紧紧的吸咬着她深粉色的腺体，只能似有似无的看见一点点的根部。她曾经不止一次的怀疑着，那样小小的粉嫩穴道，几乎让人难以相信竟然能够容纳她的粗壮。褶皱温热的内壁在痉挛着的同时猛地紧缩，死死的咬着她，紧紧的包裹着坚硬的腺体。Elsa几乎感觉到了一种被夹断的疼痛，交欢所带来的快感成为了勉强能够抵御那毒发煎熬的替代品，更多更多的欲望一波一波接连不断的涌上头脑。Elsa牢牢的钳住了Anna的一条长腿，抓住她翘挺的臀部，开始剧烈的冲刺起来。  
“呜.....呜哇.....Elsa......不要.......“  
——好疼、真的好疼......  
根本克制不住的痛苦的呻吟从Anna已经被咬出血来的小嘴里漏出来。疼痛夹杂着快感不断向她袭来。下身被Alpha巨大的腺体狠狠的占有着、冲击着。一次次被毫不留情的撑满，又是一次次的空虚。她纤细的身体被压在柔软的床铺上，伴随着Alpha有力的撞击剧烈的摆动。身上人每一次完全的刺入都会引来她不自觉的疼痛惊呼，只是这样娇弱的呻吟在理智全无的Elsa耳中听来却是最具撩泼力的娇喘，反而让她头脑发热不断，更加疯狂的插进柔软的甬道内。  
肉体的撞击声在封闭的空间里显得更加杂乱清晰。Omega的肉穴里因为Alpha的插入顶撞而不断的分泌出一股股蜜液，伴随着两个人紧紧交合的地方不断地溢出来。让Omega吸咬着Alpha滚烫腺体的穴口看上去更加湿漉诱人。  
小小的客房里，一个纤细的红棕发小姑娘仰面被按在床上，上身的衣物倒是完好无损的、只是下身的裙摆被撩到了腰部以上，底裤被野蛮的撕扯，下体诱人的小穴完全裸露在了正压在她身上、淡金长发散落的饿狼眼中。  
Anna面颊潮红，口中不断溢出了断断续续的呻吟，她的一条长腿被Elsa压住，另一条腿则是被高高的举起。而动作的主人同样的衣物凌乱，下身不断膨胀的情欲紧紧的插进Omega的嫩穴里，指尖来回摩挲着Anna手感上好的雪臀，粗壮的腺体在狭窄的肉穴里不断地抽插。高昂的叫喊声，胴体的相互碰撞声，以及两人性器交合处的水声糅合在一起，整个客房里都弥漫着一阵淫靡的气息。  
Anna的身子轻巧就如同一片羽毛，此刻她的小脸已经有些惨白了。眼睛紧紧的闭合着，密实的睫毛轻颤，肿胀的红唇微微张开，急促的呼吸着。娇小的身形在Elsa的身下微微打着颤，Elsa用指肚勾画着她泛着水色的红唇，Anna嘤咛一声，睁开眼、爱恋的碰到了那双欲火不熄的蓝眸，努力收敛了痛苦默默的凝视着。Elsa的心猛地一阵刺痛，有些不知所措的反复抚着那两片柔软的唇瓣。  
“Anna....Anna......“她毫无征兆的停下了动作，眨着眼睛、呆呆的看着两人的下身、又看了看被自己折磨的脸色发白的Anna、蓦地愣住了。  
“......对不起、对不起Anna.......疼不疼？我.......”  
Elsa又哭了起来，懊恼到甚至想把自己暴打一顿。她很想去抚一抚Anna的脸，但是Anna苍白的脸色又让她痛心。她一边哭，一边道歉，腺体被抽离了小穴，带出了一条细细的黏丝。  
“Elsa.......”  
Anna的心疼一点都不比Elsa少——平时那样温柔节制的人竟然会疯狂到这个地步，她光是想象着Elsa为了压制对毒品的依赖性就已经被惊吓得浑身冒冷汗了。下身依旧疼痛，但是她知道这个时候自己绝对不能表现出任何不适的状态，否则Elsa可能真的会为了不让自己受伤而选择去一些更加疯狂的事情。  
她捧着Elsa哭得满是泪水的脸，一次又一次不厌其烦的为她擦去泪水。“没事的，Elsa、我不疼。”Anna轻轻把Elsa的头按到自己的肩窝处，柔声安慰着她。“我想帮你分担一些痛苦，不要拒绝我。”  
Elsa亲吻着Anna的脖颈，“Anna、我也爱你、你是我的......”  
她抓住Anna的手，束在腰后支撑着她的腰部，同时右手扳紧了她的腿，才离开没多久的腺体又一次在穴口处轻轻的磨蹭着。她啃啮着Anna的耳垂，声音比任何的时候都要柔和。可是她饱胀的欲望已经狠狠刺入了Anna的穴道内。  
Anna的小穴里还残留着方才的蜜液，所以Elsa这一次的进入非常顺利，并且不再像最初那样带来巨大的痛苦。粗大的肉棒几乎插进了Anna的子宫里，小穴被又一次狠狠的撑开，剧烈的抽搐着以此适应侵略进来的巨物。花穴实在是太过狭小了，几乎无法容纳那又胀大了一圈的炽热腺体。温热窄嫩的肉壁被Elsa的腺体一次又一次的撕裂，紧紧的包裹让她的快感几乎冲上了巅峰。她的性器在Anna紧致的甬道内狠狠的抽插着，每一次都是连根没入，直直刺向Anna的花心。一股股热流随着两个人交合的部分摩擦交合而溢出了穴口，在Anna雪白的腿根处肆意流淌。  
“啊....嗯、呜.....Elsa........”  
Anna惊叫着，带着疼痛的哭腔。伴随着甬道内分泌物的增多，尖叫声更趋向于呻吟。  
Elsa却仿佛听不见Anna的呻吟一般，修长的、滚烫的双手开始在Anna纤细的脊背上游走。Anna的脊背伴随着她插入时的动作像一只受惊的猫咪一般高高的拱起来，Elsa的手游走到了她的胸前，轻轻扫过形状美好的胸脯，解开衣襟、从内部急不可耐的一颗颗打开衬衫的纽扣。上衣从Anna的肩膀上滑落，Elsa叼住那内衣的肩带，往外一扯、Anna身上最后的一件遮掩也被扔到了一边。双手沿着后背前移，沾满了汗水的掌心覆上了Anna胸前那两团不断摇晃着的挺翘柔软。那两团山包仿佛两只雪峰，肿胀却诱人，两边的峰顶都被情欲熏染成了可爱的粉红色，樱红的红豆坚硬的挺立着，异常惹人犯罪。Elsa揉捏着Anna的两团柔软，指尖挑逗着红艳的尖端。她重重的喘息着，薄唇凑近含咬住了那美味的红豆，下体也跟着向前一挺。  
“呜啊——！”  
被双重快感不断刺激着的Anna惊叫一声，身前Alpha坚硬的欲望深深的仿佛要把她顶穿，在她的体内释放出了火热的粘稠液体。  
成结消退的很快，Elsa从Anna的穴口抽出腺体，一大股爱液伴随着她射出的白浊液体从已经红肿的穴口慢慢流了出来，还掺杂着红色的血丝灼人眼球，涂满了潋滟的穴口，又顺着大腿根股股滴落在了床上。  
Anna瘫软着，双腿根本就合并不拢。轻轻的颤抖着，下身沾满了粘稠的液体。面色苍白，此刻高潮带来的快感远远比及下体撕裂般的痛苦。她轻喘着，夹杂了几声痛苦的轻哼。  
毒瘾虽然来势汹汹，但是并没有持续的十分长久。一场疯狂粗暴的交欢过后，Elsa呆呆的跪在床上，喘息渐渐渐渐的平复了下来。  
而当她的理智回笼过后，看着脸色苍白的Anna，就连阉割自己的心都有了。  
“Anna......”  
Elsa觉得自己甚至没有什么颜面再来面对Anna了——口口声声的说着喜欢，说着疼爱，你就是这样爱惜她的吗？  
“Elsa......抱抱我、好吗。”  
全身仿佛都被拆散架了一样，Anna用仅存的气力轻轻抬了抬手臂。  
Elsa连忙用被子把人裹好，小心翼翼的抱在怀里——Anna的手都是冰凉的，Elsa忍不住又湿了眼眶。  
“没事、没事....怎么还这么爱哭呀、”Anna被被子裹着，只好用脸颊蹭去了Elsa下巴上的泪水。嘴角努力的扬起了笑容，她紧紧的贴着Elsa。  
“Anna、抱歉、真的抱歉.......”  
Elsa嗅着可可醇香，身心都得到了一点放松。“不会再有下次了，我不会再让你受伤了........”  
“哼、”Anna轻轻的哼唧着，赖在Elsa的肩膀上，“......你真的不打算告诉我一些事情吗？”她沉默很久，才抬起头，绿色的眼眸中是满满的信任。“Elsa，我想接受你的一切。把真相告诉我，好吗。”  
Elsa没有回答，只是手上环抱着她的力道又大了一些、仿佛要把怀中的Anna揉进自己的身体里。  
“......Anna、对不起。我现在不能告诉你。”  
就这样抱了很久，久到实在疲累的Anna几乎要睡着了，Elsa才幽幽开口。  
“为什么？是为了保护我吗？”  
Anna追问，而Elsa轻轻点了点头。  
“我不想隐瞒你，等到一切都结束了，我一定会好好向你解释。”Elsa亲了亲Anna的侧颊，欣慰于那脸颊终于又重新有了血色。“相信我，好吗。”  
“不管你说什么，我都相信你。”  
Elsa轻轻的笑了，苍白却温存。  
“谢谢你，Anna。”  
——愿意相信，无法被宽恕的我。


	41. Chapter 41

易感期似乎在两次间隔不久的交欢之中逐渐过渡过去了。  
第三天清晨，睁开眼睛，Elsa伸手揉了揉自己的脸。  
现在最要命的，是那个该死的毒瘾该怎么解决。不济如何都行，至少她已经下定了决心，不管怎样都不会再伤到Anna。  
想到这儿，Elsa放下了左手——右胳膊是一阵绵绵的麻木感。她扭头，昨天被自己狠狠欺负了一顿的小绵羊正舒舒服服的枕在自己的手臂上，长长的睫毛微微颤抖着，仿佛在做什么美梦一样勾着嘴角。  
Elsa没来由的自内心涌上一阵幸福感。她转身对着Anna，认真的欣赏着她可爱的睡颜。伸手帮人把溜进嘴里的几根头发撩到耳后，Elsa满是宠溺的刮了刮她通红的鼻尖。  
蓦地被一阵电话铃声打破了这宁静的一刻，Elsa轻轻皱了皱眉，快速捞过床头的手机，接通。  
“什么事？”  
“Queen，您身体恢复的怎么样了？”  
“无伤大雅，继续说。”  
“是这样，关于Kristoff先生大闹医院的事情我们已经摆平了。不过他就把您救出来的这个功劳，想要和您索要点报酬。”  
“哎，”Elsa轻轻的叹了口气，满是无奈。“早就知道他没那么好心，要什么？是不是Hyperion的那批货？”  
“并不是，queen。”对面，Kai的口气一下子变得有些僵硬了起来。  
“没事，说吧。”Elsa挑了挑眉，思索着Kristoff除了黑货以外，难不成是想打Arendelle公司的主意吗？  
“......他想要Anna小姐，queen。”  
  
Anna正睡得舒服，鼻腔的呼吸却突然不太通畅——不，甚至是完完全全被恶意拥堵了起来。似乎有人正使坏的捏着她的鼻子？Anna撅着嘴，左右摇头晃脑的想要摆脱不知哪个大坏蛋的魔爪。无奈那捏着自己鼻子的爪子力道越来越大，还轻轻揪了揪，彻底赶跑了她脑袋瓜里的瞌睡虫。  
“起床啦小懒猫、”Elsa笑看着Anna一副睡眼迷蒙的小迷糊样儿，又捏了捏她粉扑扑的面颊才恋恋不舍的收回自己的“魔爪”。  
"嗷.....“Anna一口叼住了Elsa纤细的手指，舌尖舔舐着微凉，倒真的像极了一只正在向主人撒娇的小猫咪。  
Elsa红着脸，轻轻的咳了一声、那小懒猫才懒洋洋的松了口。  
“早上好，我的小宝贝！”  
她灿烂的冲Elsa笑着，就像冬日里的太阳。温暖，柔和。  
“早上好，我的小公主。”  
Elsa握拳抵唇，清了清嗓子，同样温柔的笑了笑。  
只是这笑容略微有些僵硬，有一种说不出的愁绪夹杂期间。  
Anna歪着头，在被子里滚了半圈儿，整个人都攀上了Elsa。  
“你慢点儿，小心那里疼.......”  
虽然是友善的提醒，但是Elsa的声音却越来越小、到最后直接变成了碎碎念。她皱着眉，目光悄悄的在Anna腰部以下、被子突显出来的那一小块轮廓上游走。  
“嗷？Elsa你这只大色狼看哪里呢？”  
“没有......”  
Anna伸手拍上了Elsa的头，想着反正这大白狼也是披头散发的，干脆乱揉一通。Elsa好气又好笑的，一边哄着自家人一边把她头上的小爪子给扒拉下来。  
看着怀中被自己挠的笑个不停的Anna，Elsa明亮的蓝眸又黯淡了一些。  
  
Elsa翻身起床，全身的神经虽然依旧是紧绷着的，但多少也比昨天舒服许多。Anna还赖在被子里不肯起来。她换了工作装，对着镜子打好领带，一贯高冷的总裁形象总算是久违的重新出现了。  
“——今天你要去公司吗？”  
“嗯，Kai刚才打了电话，有些事情要处理。”  
“哦......“  
Anna拉起被子，只露出了半个头，灵动的绿眸鬼灵精怪的转着圈儿，Elsa透过全身镜子看着那小姑娘，嘴角的笑容简直藏不住。  
经过了这段时间的磨合，两个人倒是更加默契了。  
“——时间还挺早，你再睡会儿吧，我去上班了。”  
Elsa看了眼手机，穿好鞋准备离开。  
“等等！我和你一起出门！”  
没了Elsa的小被窝一点儿也不舒服，Anna在床上又打了两个滚，立刻也掀开被子坐了起来——只是在她坐直身子的一瞬间，下体忽而传来一阵刺痛。Anna咬着唇收敛了这一闪而过的痛苦，却依旧被Elsa给察觉了。  
二话没说又大步走回床前，Elsa半跪在床沿边心疼的看着Anna，“怎么，还很疼吗？”眼底的自责一览无遗。  
Anna连忙抱了抱眼前垂了耳朵的大白狼。“没事没事，别担心、”说着，就像是为了证明自己的确一切安好一样，Anna元气满满的走到衣柜边。“ElsaElsa，我今天还穿裙子吗？“  
“你穿什么都好看。”Elsa走到Anna身后，双手换着她的细腰，吻上Anna的侧颈，贪恋着她身上巧克力的香气。  
“总裁大人什么时候这么能说会道了？”Anna对Elsa的夸奖很是受用，宠她做了个鬼脸，坐回到床上换衣服。  
在Anna没有关注自己的短暂间隔里，Elsa的笑容完全收敛了起来。她抱着手臂，目光久久的定格在了Anna的身上。仿佛是要把眼前这个人的每一个细节都刻画进自己的骨子里一般，目光留恋而不舍。  
两人牵着手出了门，在宾馆门口，Anna向Elsa道别。  
“我送你去上学。”Elsa一本正经的说着，继续跟着Anna走。  
“可是你上班会迟到的啊？”Anna按着Elsa的肩膀，却直接被绕过腿弯横抱了起来。  
“难道总裁还没有自由控制上下班的权力嘛？”Elsa笑着凑过脸去轻轻蹭了蹭Anna的鼻尖，这样宠溺的小动作惹得过路的人纷纷回首。  
“你今天怎么这么黏我呀、”Anna羞红了脸，轻轻锤了锤Elsa的肩头。只是奈何她也没办法挣脱大白狼的爪牙，再加上下身的确一直都在隐痛不断。只好装成一条失去梦想的咸鱼赖在Elsa的身上，任凭她抱着自己在众目睽睽之下走进了学校。  
  
“——Kai，跟我进办公室。”  
“明白了。”  
将Anna一路送到了教学楼下，又附加了“每节课间都要发信息来打卡报告”的命令，Elsa这才风风火火的赶到了公司。脸上的表情冷到了极致，就连一楼大厅负责接待工作的前台小姐都吓到不敢上前来招呼。  
Kai早就料想到Elsa会是这样一副反应，叹了口气跟在了她的身后。  
关上办公室的门，Elsa一拳砸上了自己的办公桌。“Kristoff那个家伙，到底在搞什么？”  
“他的目的很明确，queen。”Kai站在她的身后，有些无奈的搓着手。“事实上，Kristoff先生在看见Anna小姐的第一眼时就毫不遮掩的表现了自己的喜爱。”  
“哼，我的人，他别太放肆。”Elsa冷哼了一声，“比起他向我索要报酬，Hyperion的那批货后路安排好了没？”  
“这一点您大可不必担心。Kristoff先生作为Hyperion指定的下家已经和Harris先生打了招呼。过几天就会有墨西哥的人来亲自验收。”Kai有些惴惴不安的看着Elsa笔挺的背影，“Queen，Kristoff先生已经为我们铺好后路了。想必您一定知道，他从来不会白做好事。”  
“啧、是为了让我给人的时候再多一丝心怀感激吗？”Elsa有些烦闷的揪了揪头发，“做梦。”  
“Kristoff先生昨天下午已经离开了伯班克，这个时候应该还在回墨西哥的飞机上。下午他或许就会直接单线联系您了，要提早做好对策啊。”  
“.......只能，协商了吧。”  
Elsa的回答同样是充满不确定的——虽然她的反抗态度极其强烈，但是那个男人的手段她也是有所见识的。他从来就不是一个会顾惜他人感受的家伙，他只关心自己想要的东西是否能得到。这个问题自己比任何人都要清楚，不是吗。  
“.......Queen，我还是要提醒您，最好是、您要做好把Anna小姐交给他的准备......”  
“——啧、他为什么偏偏要Anna？”  
Elsa怎么也不会想到，Kristoff竟然会来和她要一个小姑娘？  
她才不会傻到去相信Kristoff也有动情的那一天，那个男人里外都是一个没有任何怜悯同情之心的恶魔。  
她要是真的把Anna托付给他，毫无疑问是在把那个可怜的小姑娘往无尽地狱里推。  
而事实上，她也绝对不会这么妥协。  
无论Kristoff的立场再怎么在理，她也绝对不会答应付出这样的报酬。  
“Queen，您要是不答应他、只怕......冲突是不可避免的啊。”  
“......”  
Elsa又揪了揪头发，修长的手指插进发间，烦躁的揉着。  
“你再去和那边商量吧，如果对面松了口立刻向我报告。”  
“明白。”  
  
Hans正在上着课，又接到了Catherine的电话。这回对面甚至已经不是本人了，而是酒吧诚惶诚恐的年轻服务生。  
“先生，这位小姐在酒吧里喝醉了，怎么也不肯离开.......”  
“哎——“Hans厌恶般的扯了扯嘴角，”我很快过来。“  
驮着烂醉如泥的Catherine，Hans拎着她来到了湖边观光的步行道，把人摔进了长椅上。  
“你到底想干什么？嗯？天天醉成这样就能达到你的目的吗？！”  
Hans有些恼羞成怒的看着醉的连东西南北都分不清楚的Catherine，甩了甩被压麻的手。  
“嗝......呵，Hans大少爷现在阔了，口气都冲起来了嘛、”  
Catherine打着酒嗝儿，眯着眼睛笑看着一身名衣名鞋的Hans。“明明花的是我的钱，怎么、想做白眼儿狼吗？”  
“......好吧，大小姐、”俗话说得好，“拿人手短”。Hans横着眼睛，却也无可奈何的耸了耸肩。“这都快两三天了，你难道没有去伦敦吗？”  
“Hyperion忙着监督准备流往墨西哥的那批黑货呢，没心思搭理我这个落魄的家伙。”  
Catherine扶着自己滚烫的侧脸，斜靠在长椅上，“你在学校里有没有看见那个小贱人？”  
“Anna？我倒是没有看见。你干嘛不自己来学校找她？”  
“哼，我主动去讨没趣儿吗？她肯定和总裁大人待在一起。”  
“说起来，你给她注了毒，是吗？”Hans摸着下巴，“我已经按照你的吩咐向Anna透露了Arendelle的黑幕，也不知道能不能起到一点儿离间计的效果。”  
“哼，当然不会。”Catherine冷哼一声，“目的不是让Anna离开总裁大人，而是让总裁大人为了保护好那个家伙去做更多被逼无奈的事情。”  
“哦，借刀杀人、对吗？”  
“没错。我算是认真盘算过了，总裁大人连我的马仔都能打败，她的底子一定不仅仅是公司董事这么简单。干脆就从她的背景开始扒，说不定可以挖出不少东西来。”  
“很高兴能够看见你重新振作。”  
Hans淡淡的笑了笑。  
——成为能够被我利用的棋子。  



	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的别看这章字数少！我分段多！（划掉）
> 
> 咳咳别看字数少！我信息量多！XD

Anna在学校里被各种八卦、各种调侃了一整天。尤其是在她发信息向Elsa打卡的时候，周围的人更是一副“嗯嗯我懂真是恩爱的小情侣啊”这样一副意味深长的表情。

Elsa似乎实在是忙的不可开交了，姗姗才回复零星的几个字。

Anna在午休的时候愉快的赖在自己久别重逢的宿舍小床上翻看着她和Elsa在伦敦时拍的照片，美滋滋的欣赏着那个美丽的淡金色女人的一颦一笑，再瞥一瞥手上的戒指，实在是不能更快乐了。

期间，还接到了自家老爸老妈的电话。

“宝贝女儿，考试准备的怎么样？”电话那头传来了艾格纳中气十足的声音，Anna不自觉的轻笑了起来。

“马马虎虎吧，应该能应付。”

“有没有好好吃饭呀？晚上早点休息！”

“是是是，最近我没熬夜。不过总是没什么胃口。大概是食堂大妈又在偷懒了，昨天吃了鸡排一直恶心......回来我想吃妈妈做的巧克力蛋糕！”

“哎，问问那位总裁的事情啊？”依稀听见了阿杜娜的声音，艾格纳连忙又拔高了声音，“女儿啊！巧克力蛋糕随时供应！什么时候把老爸的未来女婿领回来看一看啊？”

“额......”Anna一时语塞，见Elsa忙的热火朝天的，也不知道她会不会有时间陪自己回家见家长。“如果她有空的话，你知道、大公司忙起来很恐怖的！”

“诶，让女儿发一点儿照片来看看......”又是阿杜娜的声音，Anna几乎可以想象出父母头靠着头挤着一台手机认真听自己说话的模样。

“女儿啊！发点你俩合照，让爸妈给你看看面相啊？”

“好好好，一会儿发两张给您老人家看看哈！”

挂了电话，Anna认真的琢磨起手机里的那几张合照。又是美颜又是剪裁的，捣鼓半晌，却总是选不出自己最满意的一张。

想着之后再慢慢修整，Anna磨磨蹭蹭的发出了一张合照，也已经是一天后的事情了。

“Sven！别乱跑......你跑哪儿玩去了？臭死了、一股酒味......”

一头壮实的藏獒犬小跑步的一头撞进Kristoff怀里，他一边嫌弃的拍着狗头，一边操作着右手边桌上的电脑。空白的对话框还留在屏幕上，显然是在等待某人的消息。

“——老大！我们已经回墨西哥啦！”

他计算时间向来都十分精准，在整点报时的同时，对话框发起了通话申请。

“辛苦了，过两天找几个人来把东西带回去就行。”

“老大，你怎么不跟着我们一起回来啊？”

“嘿！我想要的东西还没搞到手呢，来回跑我闲的！”

Kristoff又抠起了鼻子，鼻尖又红又肿，看起来像个小丑。

正和手下的小弟唠嗑着，外线又有通讯申请。Kristoff接受了，对面传来了Kai的声音。

“Kristoff先生。”

“Kai，你有和你家女王说明我的要求吗？”

“已经说明了，但是queen她不同意。”

“嗐！我可是把她从盐池子里弄出来再任劳任怨的扛着她去医院的救命恩人！她对我就这点儿感激之情嘛？”

“Queen说了，除了Anna小姐，她会尽量满足您的要求。”

“哼，看来这个蠢货女人是动真情了？她离开我真是连智商也都丢的一干二净了！干我们这一行儿的，爱上别人不就是明摆着把自己给卖出去嘛？！”

“......总之，请您另提条件吧。”

Kai抹了抹自己的额头，Kristoff不满的啐了口屏幕。

“老子偏不要！我就要定那个女人了，你让Elsa给我等着！”

毫不客气的挂了通话，Kristoff一边吃着鼻屎，一边帮Sven顺毛。“Sven啊，你说Elsa那个榆木脑袋到底在想什么呢？”

“汪汪！”

“哼，就说女大不中留，早知道那个时候不救她了.......”

“汪！”

“诶你说，Elsa这个女人拼了命都想保护的人，到底会有多宝贝呢？”

Kristoff阴险的笑了一声，“我倒要看看那个小姑娘到底是个什么来头，能让我们亲爱的冰雪女王这么不知好歹的和我对着干！”

又把Sven扔到了一边，Kristoff一边咂着嘴，一边开始飞快的在电脑上操作了起来。

“——哼，挺普通的一个家伙嘛、长得还行，”就像是在评价一件商品一样，他垂着眼皮儿一行一行的扫视着页面上的信息。

“......嗯？”

仿佛是看见了什么财宝一般，他突然来了精神。

“Sven！你猜猜我发现了什么！！！”

“汪汪？”

“嘿哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！Elsa啊Elsa、不得不说你这家伙运气真是差到家了！”

Kristoff敲着桌子，笑出的唾沫星子全都飞溅到了电脑屏幕上。

“——不过，这样一来、不就更有趣了嘛！”

他舔了舔干涩的嘴角——一股狗腥味儿，不过本人倒是毫不在意。

他迅速掏出手机，拨通电话。

“——老大。”对面很快回答了，语气不带一丝起伏。

“帮我杀了两个人，随便做个入室抢劫之类的样子......总之别让条子查出东西来，怎么搞随便你。”

“明白。”

艾格纳和阿杜娜彼此依偎在沙发上，电视机里正播放着古典歌剧类的节目，午后柔和的阳光透过落地窗洒进里屋，将两个人都烘烤的暖洋洋的。

正欣赏着歌剧，艾格纳收到了Anna发来的信息。

“——是不是女儿发照片来了？”

“是啊是啊，来、一起看看！”

艾格纳横过手机，将那张合照放大。“嘿，咱们家小宝贝又漂亮了.......？”

当男人看见那照片上的另外一张面容时，笑脸瞬间凝固了起来。

“怎么了？......啊——”

阿杜娜也凑过头来仔细端详那照片，她捂着嘴，一声轻轻地惊呼。

“艾格纳，她、她.......”

“这个发色、这个眼睛.......阿杜娜、是不是.......”

两个人莫名其妙的湿了眼眶，阿杜娜紧紧的抱着艾格纳的肩膀，而男人也搂着女人的肩膀，一时竟激动到说不出话来。

“是她，一定是她——”

“砰！”

夫妻二人尚且沉浸在激动之中难以自制，下一刻，一发子弹从落地窗外射入屋子里，打碎了客厅内天花板上的吊灯。

“阿杜娜！快趴下！”

艾格纳猛地把妻子推开，吊灯砸落在了茶几上。一地的玻璃渣子，光线也变得昏暗了下来。

又是几发连续的枪响，几发子弹分别射在了沙发上、墙壁上和柜子边。随后又是一阵玻璃破碎的声音，一大块石头竟然被人直接砸伤了窗户，将正面玻璃砸的粉碎。

“艾格纳......”

“嘘，躲在那里......”

艾格纳趴在沙发边，颤颤巍巍的操作着手机。

——得先报警......

他刚拨出电话，又是一串轻轻的响声——一个金属样的小球，被人从窗外扔进了屋子。

“上帝啊、”

当艾格纳反应过来，那到底是什么东西的同时，这颗致命的小球爆裂了。

“咳、咳咳咳咳.......”

Elsa咬着唇——薄唇被冻得乌青，看上去十分吓人。她勉强忍着全身的颤抖，摇着头试图让自己发麻的后脑勺保持知觉。

她脱了外衣，只穿了一件衬衫，一条超短底裤，泡在了大浴缸里——不断流通的是冷水，Golda每隔一段时间就会送来冰块。

“哈啊......咳......”

好冷，真的很冷。全身的血液仿佛都要被凝结了一般，脖子以下浸泡在水里的部分早就没了知觉，却依旧在不断地打着寒颤。但是同时，身体内又仿佛藏着一匹脱了缰的野马在疯狂的奔跑、惹火，叫嚣着她去寻找能够满足身体需求的、毒品。

至少寒冷能够让自己保持那么一丝清明，所以Elsa便不折不扣的做到了极致。

她不想去伤害Anna。

泡在这冰水里简直是度日如年，Golda每一次推门走近浴室仿佛都能带来一阵暖气，让Elsa恍如隔世。

还不行、还不能出去......

直到身体里的疯狂冲动完全消失，否则Elsa真的不知道自己在理智崩塌的状态下会做出什么疯狂的事情来。

这两天她一直都是如此过活的，庆幸这毒瘾到来的时候Anna不在自己的身边——当然，自己也在故意避开她。

公司的事情早就处理完了——除了Kristoff那边死咬着不松口，只要交接了那批货，Hyperion也能够稳定下来。

“呼......哈啊......”

Elsa轻轻的哈一口气都能凝出水雾来，这卫浴内的温度已经被强行降到了最低。在冰冻之中Elsa减少身体的活动，将所有泄愤的念头全都冻结在身体里。

“——Queen！”

在Elsa的感知中似乎并没有到添加冰块的时间，但是Golda已经闯了进来——神色匆匆。

“......”

Elsa僵硬的抬了抬眼睑，轻轻的吐息着、示意她继续说下去，自己有在听。

“......Anna小姐的父母，遇难了！”


	43. Chapter 43

久违的一场雨，绵绵的清洗着整个城市。

仿佛是要洗去所有的悲伤一般，默默的下着。

Anna安安静静的站在两座小小的石墓前，绿色的眸子里没了生气，像是一滩死水。她没有力气说话，没有力气叫喊，甚至连给自己撑一把雨伞的力气也没有，只是这样沉默的，长久的在父母的坟前笔直的站着。瘦削的背脊挺得直直的，让人担心是否下一秒随时都会因为承受不住巨大的压力而断裂。

明天和意外，哪一个先来？

Anna真的没有办法接受，分明前两天还在电话里和自己有说有笑的两个人，为什么现在，在自己面前的，只有两块冰冷的石碑。

理由是什么？

为什么，他们要离开我？

......

好冷。

冰凉的雨水将Anna全身淋得透湿。她咬着唇，努力的忍住撕心裂肺的哭号。环抱着肩膀的手死死的拽着衣服，不住地颤抖着。

爸爸.....妈妈......

“......我回来了啊......不是已经答应了，会给我做巧克力蛋糕吗.....还说要帮我看面相.......爸爸妈妈都是大骗子........”

不断有水滴滑落脸颊，不知是泪水还是飘雨。

Elsa在雨幕中看见的，是一个单薄、微颤的背影。细密的雨丝带起一片轻烟，在那淡淡的迷蒙中静静的长久伫立着的，是一个骤然之间失去了父母的，不得不独自一人支撑着的小姑娘。

那一抹黑色刺痛了Elsa的眼球，她的心脏猛的收缩着，痛到难以呼吸。

“.......Anna、”

她悄无声息的走到了那小人的身边，与她并肩站在了石墓之前。

“........”

沉默，只有沉默。

Elsa垂了眸子，与Anna一同默悼。

而后她抬起右手，撑起自己的风衣，为身边的小姑娘遮挡了冰冷的雨水。

一丝淡淡的暖意仿佛将Anna从无边的悲伤中惊醒了。她浑身猛地一颤，无力的斜靠在Elsa的肩窝处。

“......Elsa、”

“我在。”

“......我没有爸爸、和妈妈了.......”

Anna哽咽着——她独自一人在这墓碑前站了很久，却并没有哭泣。她觉得眼前正在发生的一切都缺乏了某种真实感，正是这样的不确定支撑着她幻想眼前的一切皆是梦境。

后来，Elsa冒雨前来。头顶撑起的一片阴影在委婉的告诉她，现实就是如此残酷。

但是同时，也在无声的告诉她、若是哭泣，也有人在陪伴她。

“Elsa.....”

“没事的Anna，我一直都在。”

Elsa咬紧牙，也在极力控制着自己的情绪。她把Anna紧紧的抱在怀里，努力用自己的体温来暖一暖她冰凉的身体。

雨声淅淅沥沥，Anna躲在Elsa的怀里小声的抽泣着。微弱的哭泣声融入了雨幕，雨中Elsa明亮的蓝眸更加清澈，能够明析的看见那一汪同样的悲伤。

“——艾格纳先生，阿杜娜女士、”

临走时，Elsa紧紧的握着Anna的手，很庄严的、笔直站在了两座墓碑前。

“我以个人的名义向二位起誓，一定会好好爱护Anna。我会许她我所拥有的一切。”

Elsa低下头，Anna看见有两滴晶莹的水珠滴落。

又是长久的默哀。

苦痛是暂时的，因为生活还要继续。

Elsa陪着Anna办理完所有后续的繁琐事务，当晚便载着人回到了伯班克——离开这个伤心之地，或许也能够离那些悲伤远一些。

Anna呆呆的坐在车上，眸子空洞，她从来没有如此安稳过，只是静静的坐着，一动也不动。像是断了线的人偶，再也没有办法凭借自己的意志有所动作。

Elsa不时扭头看一看Anna的反应，心急如焚。这样萎靡不振下去，早晚身体会吃不消。

“......Anna，饿不饿？要不要吃点东西？”

“......”

Elsa还是开车载着Anna回到了学校特别安排下来的小套房里，下车也好，走进房间也好，Anna只任凭Elsa牵着自己的手，没有任何回应。

她所有的情绪仿佛都夹杂在哭号中宣泄完了，而今剩下的只有沉重的躯壳。

Elsa小心翼翼的把人搀扶进房间，耐心的等待Anna慢悠悠的换鞋、拿来浴巾给人慢慢擦拭着全身的雨水。

“......Anna、你听得见我说话吗？”

“......”

Elsa把浴巾笼上Anna的头顶，轻轻的擦拭着。她尝试着去对话，但是依旧没什么效果。

Elsa无奈的皱着眉头——向来都是她对其他人爱理不理的，现在却轮到她费尽心思来哄别人了。

“.....Anna、我熬点粥给你吃，好吗？”

“......我没有胃口......Elsa、我累了......”

Anna机械的洗漱，换了睡衣，一系列的动作看起来死气沉沉，再也没有了平日里的元气。

两个人静静的躲进一床被子，Anna平躺着，睁着眼睛，好久才眨一次眼。

Elsa侧卧着，一脸担忧的看着她。眼前的Anna让她感觉很陌生，她根本束手无策。

突然，Anna也侧过了身。两个人面对面的互相看着，Elsa微微瞪大了眼睛。

Anna慢慢的靠近，轻轻的在Elsa唇边轻啄。

“Anna.....”

Anna把头枕上了Elsa的胳膊，像是在躲避什么一样将自己蜷缩进Elsa的怀里。带着淡淡的清酒香气，微凉却温柔。

Elsa拉了拉被子，把怀中的小人严严实实的包裹了起来。

“Elsa.....”

“嗯。”

“我只有你了、”

“......”

“接下来、我该怎么办......？”

“......你只需要被我保护，就可以了。”

Elsa轻轻的抚着Anna的头，在人额上轻轻一吻。

“Anna，你还有我。

“我会永远爱你。”

Anna咬着唇，侧颊轻颤、绿眸中又饱含着泪水。

Elsa沉默的把她的头按在自己的颈弯边，用指尖勾勒着Anna的眉眼。

她紧紧的拥着怀中的人，直到那单薄的身板最终慢慢停止了颤抖。

Kristoff在伯班克赖着，随便找了个烂尾楼当自己的临时窝点。每天都去不同的酒吧喝酒作乐，倒是比在墨西哥天天干架要来的滋润。

这会儿他有牵着Sven，哼着走调的土歌走在无人的小夜路上。

“——汪汪汪！”

“嘘，Sven你别吵.......”

走到一个拐角处，藏獒犬突然停了脚步，开始疯狂的嚎叫起来。

Kristoff轻轻的踢了踢藏獒肥硕的屁股，又被一阵酒臭味熏得一阵恶心。

“呕......”

他走到拐角处，发现了一个喝得烂醉的狼狈家伙正扶着电线杆一顿狂吐。

“呃，真恶心、”

他嫌弃的摆了摆手，牵了狗就打算离开。

“呕......Anna.....我一定杀了你......”

那个留着金色大波浪长发的女人虚脱般扒着电线杆，一边吐着酒一边不知道在嘟哝些什么。

偶然听到的那几个关键词，倒是引起了Kristoff的兴趣。管他是不是巧合，他可是唯恐天下不乱的！

“——小姐，您是否需要帮助呀？”

“.......呕、你、你是谁？”

“我是谁并不重要，重要的是，我或许可以帮到你。”

“呵......那好啊！我让你帮我去弄掉一个人.....嗝、你做得到嘛？我给你很多钱啊！”

“当然可以。”Kristoff半蹲下来，让自己的脸与那女人的脸齐平。

他看见了一双满是暴戾的褐眸。

Breaker·Harris一边用指尖梳理着他被发胶定出优雅发型的棕黄短发，一边来回在Hyperion集团高屋建瓴的顶部来回走动着。

“Boss，您交给Arendelle的那批货已经顺利流往墨西哥了。”

“知道了。”

Harris摸了摸下巴，不过一天不刮胡子，又冒出了些许扎手。

不过，他还有更加疑惑的问题。

Arendelle啊.......

Harris踱步走到了两座巨大书柜的面前，抬头。书柜上除了Harris个人获得的奖项荣誉，公司的殊荣之外，最顶层摆放着一些老旧的相册——他的父亲，上一任Hyperion的Boss有摄影的习惯，闲来无事也喜欢翻看一些老旧照片。

过去的事实总会在这些小东西上留下痕迹。

Harris为了验证自己那一瞬间的违和感到底是不是纯属空穴来风，扶上了一本厚厚的书脊。

Kristoff把那个醉了酒、重的像头猪一样的女人扛回了自己暂时停留的烂尾楼。

就当做又是一次心血来潮吧，Kristoff想自己待在伯班克闲着也是闲着。还要为了隐人耳目连去黑色地带混一混的机会都没有，简直就是煎熬。

“——喂、喂！”

Kristoff把Catherine随手仍自爱了地上，自己脱了外套，坐在床边上翘着腿抠脚。

Sven来回在地上那醉鬼的头边上绕圈儿，想靠近又被那股子酒气给熏了回来，不停喘着粗气。

“嘿伙计，离远点儿，臭死了。”

Kristoff伸出脚轻轻点了点Sven肉嘟嘟的侧脸，俯身看着地上的Catherine。

吐完酒，这个家伙的意识貌似清晰了一点儿。她不断打着酒嗝儿，脸上通红通红的、披头散发的倒是更像市井泼妇。

Kristoff用鞋尖捅了捅Catherine的侧脸，没有反应。

“啧，真麻烦。”

Kristoff一向都不是什么要耐心的人。他起身走到墙边的一个出水口，拿来Sven吃饭用的大铁盆盛了半盆子凉水，直接倒在了Catherine的脸上。

“噗——咳咳咳！艹！哪个胆大包天的......”

Catherine正醉的迷迷糊糊的，猛地被凉水这么一刺激，立刻破口大骂。

蹬着双腿儿，她刚刚睁开自己模模糊糊的褐眸，便立刻对上了一个黑色的玩意儿。

“呵，你这小泼妇胆子还挺大？敢骂老子？”

“我、我......”

当Catherine看清那对着自己的是枪口时，连忙乖乖闭了嘴。

“我问你答，麻利点儿、不然请你吃枪子儿！”

Kristoff把枪抵上了Catherine的额头，后者连忙点头如捣蒜的回应。

“你是不是认识Anna？”

点头。

“知道Elsa吗？”

迟疑了半晌，点头。

“她们是不是搞一块儿去了？”

虽然表情很狰狞，但还是不情不愿的点头。

“——嘿！”

kristoff怪笑了一声，把枪扔到自己脚边。

“就要这样才有趣！”

“.......你也看上总裁大人了？”

“啊？没有啊、那种变态女人我可要不起。”Kristoff耸了耸肩，“你呢？看上Elsa了？”

“我要杀了Anna这个小贱人！她抢走了总裁大人，备受冷眼，而且还害得我爸爸跳楼自杀！就在我的眼前！”

“——啊？你是Villain家的人？”

Kristoff扬起了眉毛，脸上的笑容逐渐消失了。

“......干、干什么啊......”

“是你把Elsa弄成那副人不人鬼不鬼的样子的？”

“什么啊、你不是也......”

“——回答老子的问题！”

Kristoff一把拽着Catherine的领口，单手把她给拎了起来。

“......是我又怎么样！她叫我受尽了屈辱，我全都讨要回来有什么错！？”

Catherine咬了咬牙，索性也大声吼了回去——无所谓了，她已经没有什么好害怕的了。

“......呵，你这个恶毒的女人、就算被剥夺了一切也是活该啊。”

Kristoff反手提着Catherine的衣领，扯着她走出了烂尾楼。

“艹！放手啊你个混蛋！”

“——Sven，我们走！”

Kristoff就这样一路扯着Catherine向前走，嫌她吵了抬起脚就是两顿猛踹，Catherine的身上到处都被他踢得泛起青来，火辣辣的疼。

他拖着Catherine，专门挑一些阴森诡异的小巷子走。

“.....炸！”

“靠！今天运气真不好......”

终于在一条巷子的深处，Kristoff找到了三个正在玩扑克的小混混。

“嘿伙计们，晚上活动挺多啊？”

Kristoff露出了一个傻大个儿一般的笑容，抬手向那坐在空木箱子上的三个人招呼着。

“啊？小哥儿胆子不小啊？没事儿快离开，哥几个现在心情好，放你一马！”

“诶，老玩儿牌也没意思啊？正好，我给兄弟找点新乐子？”

Kristoff把拖着的Catherine拖到了光亮的地方，微笑着看向那三个正在打牌的混混。

“——女人？兄弟，你想让咱们做人可不是打一炮就能解决的。”

“我知道，她包里有很多现金，随便你们拿。只有一点，非死即残。”

Kristoff不改笑容，Sven蹲在他的脚边吐舌头，一人一狗分明看起来是十分人畜无害的模样，却总是让人不寒而栗。

“......呵，钱还挺多，那哥几个就不客气了！”

一个右鼻穿了鼻环儿的男人最先有了动作。他走到Catherine身边，一把抢来她随身的小挎包，打开，掏出了一个塞得鼓鼓的皮夹。

“多谢兄弟！那么，我就先告辞了。”Kristoff抱起Sven，慢慢向后退。“你们慢慢玩儿哈。”

Catherine被Kristoff狠踹了几脚，原本又喝多了酒、头晕乎乎的，直到刚才她又一次被无情的扔在了地上，才慢慢回复了一丝神志。

出现在视野里的，是三个满脸淫笑的街头仔。

“——等等.....你们，你们别过来！！”

“嘿嘿，小妞儿，哥哥会让你欲仙欲死的！”

“钱给你们！我的钱都给你们！你们放过我.....啊啊！”

Catherine徒劳的向后爬着，再往前却只有死胡同。

同时，一只脏兮兮的手抓住了她的裙子、用力一扯，高档精致的衣物瞬间被粗鲁的毁坏了。

她被慢慢从光明之处拖进了阴影之中，拖进了月光无法照耀到的地方。

又有两只不怀好意的大手，分别掐住了她的下巴、摸向她的胸口......

Kristoff蹲在小巷口，一边耐心的为Sven顺着一身油亮的黑毛，一边静静的听着巷子里不断飘出的声音：风声，争吵声、叫喊声、女人的尖叫声、哭泣声，男人的怒骂声，怪叫声，衣服被撕碎的声音，巴掌落在皮肉上的声音，逐渐响亮的水声，肉体碰撞的响声......

他静静的听着，听这声响强强弱弱，弱弱强强。

“——Sven，走吧。”

双腿逐渐没了知觉，Kristoff站起来身来舒了舒懒腰，慢慢从阴影的角落走回了明亮路灯所照耀着的马路上。

——Elsa，旧仇我已经帮你报销了。

Kristoff棕色的眼睛里闪过了一丝危险的光彩。

“......没有会来妨碍我们的人了。

“下面，该轮到我来索要报酬了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作业多+反派不知道怎么搞=咕咕咕XD
> 
> PS:把艾女士虐成那样你们真觉得这样就完事儿了XD还没有，我还没开心（？）


	44. Chapter 44

生活要继续，人们得向前看。  
不可以沉溺于过去的悲伤里，要珍惜当下的一切。  
Anna消沉着、消沉着，却也不得不去接受这样的现实。她慢慢的稳定着自己的情绪，依旧会是所有人的小太阳。  
Elsa在事后调查过这一次的事故，当地警局给出的解释是“入室抢劫后盗贼毁尸灭迹”，推测是当地恐怖分子的袭击。  
其实这样的结论无非是为了立案所需。现场被手榴弹炸成了一片废墟，根本一点儿蛛丝马迹也找不到。甚至连是不是“入室抢劫”都有些模糊不清。警局一般在处理这一类模糊事件时候都会尽量大事化小小事化了，若是再牵扯到当地的黑暗势力，再没什么后续的延伸事件，多半也只能自认倒霉。  
Elsa总觉得哪里不对劲儿，但也始终说不上个所以然来。  
Anna在此以后愈发依恋Elsa了，她偶尔会在某一个夜里躲进Elsa的怀抱，无声的泪流。  
“Elsa.....不知道爸爸妈妈有没有看见照片。”  
“嗯？”  
“我们的合照......他们一直都很想当面见一见你。”  
“.......抱歉、Anna。”  
Elsa会把小姑娘轻轻的搂在怀里，细碎的亲吻落在额前耳际。  
她们都成了无家可归的人啊，只有彼此才是依靠。  
  
Anna最近一直都食欲不振，整个人虽然已经比最初最初的无尽悲伤要坚强了许多，但看上去还是一副颓靡的模样。吃什么都没有胃口，人是日渐消瘦了。  
Elsa看在眼里，急在心里。她对于如何能够让Anna减轻些许的悲痛束手无策。  
原本Elsa打算带了Anna出门到处走一走，散散心、偏不巧正赶上了墨西哥那边的下家来验货。  
接到Kai的电话时Elsa还在家里帮Anna吹着头发，而此刻站在Arendelle公司门口的Elsa已经是西装笔挺，鱼尾辫放在了胸侧，看上去十分干练、不怒自威。  
墨西哥的下家做了出租车准时到达。他们的装扮看上去低调了许多。具有墨西哥特色的套装，头上还戴着夸张的现代大草帽。两个人笑得一脸憨厚，热情的用并不熟练的英语冲Kai和Elsa打着招呼。  
看上去就像是在欢迎墨西哥的朋友们，Elsa和Kai偷偷交换了一个眼神，同样友好的将两个人引进了公司。  
若说是黑市上的私下交易，这样嘻哈的态度明显是不符合常理的。不过如果用“Kristoff的又一个特别关照”，倒是多多少少也能说得通。不过前几天那个男人还打了电话向Elsa挑衅——大言不惭的说着什么”老子想要的东西一定要得到“诸如此类的话。Elsa态度十分坚决的推辞了——甚至答应除此之外的一切要求都会尽量满足。那一次的谈话是不欢而散的，不过Elsa想毕竟他人现在已经回到了墨西哥，纵然他有三头六臂也无法跨了地图对伯班克的自己做些什么。Elsa只希望这两个墨西哥人能够赶紧把那些东西抬走——她还答应了Anna晚上带她出门吃晚餐呢。之后再去河边散散步，放松一下心情。  
“Elsa总裁，很高兴能够和贵公司合作。”  
“彼此，请Kai总理带二位去楼下验收吧？”  
“NoNoNo，总裁小姐，为了保证交易的透明度和诚心，我们希望您能一路陪同到最后的交款环节。”  
“Kai总理同样是公司的负责人，金额项目全部由他着手管理。”  
Elsa挑了挑眉，笑容不变。  
对方也同样灿烂的笑着，态度却丝毫没有改变的迹象。  
验收是一件挺耗时间的活儿，Elsa瞥了眼时间、轻轻叹了口气。  
“好吧，我们一起下去。”  
“——总裁小姐看起来似乎有些着急的样子，是否一会儿还有重要的事情要处理？”  
“无妨，答应了内人共进晚餐而已。”  
“哦，这样啊。”  
代表之一——Elsa记得他自我介绍时的名字是“Antonio Maldonado Evangelista”——掀着自己的草帽，笑着同Elsa拉扯家常。  
另一位应该是叫做“Carmen Aracell Valdovinos Villalobos”——实在是迷惑为什么墨西哥人的名字都会这么复杂——他接过了同行人的话茬，笑眯眯的看着Elsa，“总裁小姐已经有爱人了吗，真是好啊。”  
“多谢。”  
Elsa勾唇浅笑，右手的拇指摩挲着指根上的戒指。  
那两个墨西哥人相互对视了一眼。  
Arendelle的公司之下是安全性较高的保管库房。除了Elsa、Kai和Golda几个比较核心的人员之外，公司其他的职员并没有能够进入内里的权限。  
Elsa走在前方，身后是墨西哥的两个贸易伙伴。Kai殿后，密切的关注着那两个墨西哥人的一举一动。  
说起这批货，Elsa连自己都还没有亲眼检查过。她是相当信任Kai的，当然被Catherine抓走凌迟也是耽搁了的原因之一。  
那个家伙......  
Elsa懒得去和那个女人多计较——倒也不是她心胸多么宽广。在她看来Catherine的心里已经扭曲到变态了。自己动手结果她，反而留下把柄，不值得。  
Hyperion的这批货被Kai存放在库房的负十三层——所有的黑货基本都存在放在这里。与Villain那令人压抑的漆黑不同，这一层灯光明朗，四周亮堂、监控无死角覆盖。纯白的石壁砌成了坚固的围垛，简单明了、一览无遗。  
Kai操作着设备锁，特别制作的金属大门应声打开。  
“各位请。”  
Kai侧身，小房间里只有几只木箱子。Hyperion的标志显眼，不知为何那木箱上还沾了一些红色的不明液体，看得人一阵恶心。  
Elsa一个眼神示意，Kai关了大门。  
拿了撬杆儿拉开箱子四角扎实的铁钉，Kai一箱箱的打开了盖子。  
木箱里用厚实的塑料袋一包包的封存着白色的粉末，一共六大口箱子无一例外。  
Elsa咂着嘴抱了肩膀，颔首示意Kai领着两个墨西哥人上手操作。  
  
Anna蜷缩在被子里，沉默的闭着眼睛。呼吸起伏间眼角又泛起了泪花，她小声的抽泣着。  
Elsa还没有回来。  
离开Elsa，Anna就觉得心底始终不安定。这偌大的房间只剩下了她一个人，总是不会不自觉的涌上一种“全世界只有我一个人了”这样的感觉。  
Anna在房间里待不下去了。她想去找Elsa，想待在她的身边。  
离开了那个令人可靠的微凉怀抱，令人窒息的孤独感根本让Anna无从适应。  
翻身下床，Anna拉开窗帘的一角。天色已经开始昏暗下来了，Elsa说过她会在天完全变黑之前回来。  
自己去找一找她，应该也没有问题吧？  
Anna穿了鞋子，裹上一件Elsa的宽大风衣——那阵似有似无的清酒香味让她惴惴不安的神经紧绷稍稍得到了一些放松。  
久违的在自己的脚步迈动之下来到室外，Anna深吸了一口室外的空气，有一种恍如隔世的错觉。  
所幸宾馆、学校和Arendelle公司都在一道上，Anna权且当做是一个人的散心了，慢慢沿着道路走着。  
“——嗯？”  
可能是自己许久不出门有些神经敏感了吧——Anna总感觉背后有人在跟着自己。  
但是回过头，街道上只有星星落落的几个行人。  
轻轻摇了摇头，Anna苦笑着，继续向前走。  
又到了一个拐角口，Anna只觉得后脑一阵阴风吹过。  
“——唔！”  
还没来得及回头去确认，一双手强硬的揽上自己的腰际。  
Anna的口鼻被人用一块粗糙的布料给蒙住，力气使得极大，Anna甚至都没有余力喊出声来。  
她只觉得一阵阵头晕脑胀，鼻腔里弥漫着刺鼻的气味，让她无法喘息。  
她想挣扎，想大叫、伸了手无力的向后乱抓着、却禁不住双腿一阵的打软，整个人就像没了骨头一样向下瘫去。  
眼皮开始变得无比沉重起来。Anna半闭着眼睛，绿眸逐渐失焦。  
Elsa.......  
她软软的呜咽了一声，向后栽倒在了一个高大结实的怀抱里。  
  
“......还没结束吗？”  
“不要着急啊，总裁小姐、这才第三箱。”  
“何必要一包包检查的如此谨慎。Arendelle做事向来绝无半分差池，二位这样步步查验，不觉得费时费力吗？”  
“总裁小姐，这是我们老大的指示。“Carmen转着手中的草帽，看着Antonio一包包拆开那白粉验收。“我们是组织里最有经验的验货人，如果换做是其他人可能现在连第三箱还没开始看呢。”  
“啧......”Elsa有些烦躁的扯着自己的头发。“既然前两箱都没有问题，那么是否可以让Kai总理待在这里继续接下来的进程？”  
——从刚才开始她就开始感到一阵莫名的烦躁。心慌得很。她迫切的想要看见Anna，或者是让她打一个电话听一听那小姑娘的声音也好。但是这验货的进程迟迟不见完毕，地下十三层的深处也根本接收不到任何信号。  
她开始焦虑，开始坐立不安。双手攥了拳又悄悄放下，咬着下唇瞪着那两个依旧笑嘻嘻的墨西哥人。  
看见Elsa这样抓狂，那两个伙计不仅没有加紧手中的速度，反而开始了有说有笑的谈天。动作是越来越慢，到最后甚至半晌才查验完一包的纯度。  
连一向好性子的Kai也开始坐不住了。他微微瞥了头，疑惑地看着随时都可能发起火来的Elsa。  
——不好。  
一个看上去似乎并不大可能的危险想法猛地闪过Elsa的脑海。她在瞬间，脸色被吓得苍白。扶着墙，捂着自己的脸，另一手成拳狠狠砸上了墙壁。  
——他们压根就是在拖延时间！  
“Kai！把他们关在这里！”  
“明白！”  
Elsa一拳砸上电子锁，大门应声而开。  
“总裁小姐？！”  
“二位请给我乖乖待在这里——”  
那两个墨西哥人看见Elsa转身离开，立马慌张了起来。Kai很及时的揪住了两个人的衣领，拽着他们往里屋拉去。  
“放开！”  
“那可不行。”  
Kai一个熟练的过肩摔，将Antonio直接扔在了地上。  
“——在下好歹也是学习过体术的人，两位先生如果不想受伤，就给我老老实实的待在这里。”  
  
Anna......  
Elsa一脚跨上了门口的摩托，收起脚撑“轰”的一声冲上了街道。  
“嘿！看着点儿！”  
“哪个疯狂的家伙？”  
大街上零碎的几个行人都被这一阵疾风吓了一跳，抚着胸口抱怨着。  
Elsa的心脏此时也在狂跳着，出于对家中那个小人的担心，她一路上的车速不减反增。  
“——Anna！”  
她驱车来到旅馆，有些踉跄的跳下机车，三步并作两步的跑上楼。  
打开门，房间里空空荡荡的。  
门口Anna那双小棕熊的卡通拖鞋整整齐齐的码放着，那个人不知何时已经不听话的跑了出去。  
“......”  
有那么一瞬间的无力感在心底肆虐，Elsa摇摇晃晃的向后退了两步。  
  
“......呜.....”  
头疼欲裂，Anna轻哼着。迷迷糊糊之中她嗅到了一股腥臊的气味儿，将她原本朦胧的意识一下子惊醒了。  
“——Elsa......”  
下意识的将这个名字脱口而出，但是当Anna眨着眼睛四下张望的时候，视野里的只有一把破破烂烂的折叠椅，和一个正坐在椅子上为脚边一只藏獒犬顺着毛的、似曾相识的男人。  
“你是......那个时候来救Elsa的......？”  
“是我。”  
Kristoff抬起眼皮儿，看了眼躺在床上的Anna。  
“是你.....你带我来这里干什么？让我回去！”  
“回去干什么？Elsa那个女人在等你吗？”  
Kristoff拍了拍手，又习惯性的揉了揉鼻子后站起身来。  
Anna感受到了一种无形的压迫感，连忙缩着双腿又往床的一脚缩了缩。  
“呵，这么怕我？”  
Kristoff嘿嘿的笑了一声，向床边走来。  
“你、你别过来！”  
“我就要过来，你凭什么命令我？”Kristoff的眼底闪过一丝危光，“老子最讨厌被人命令。”  
“......我要找Elsa.......”  
“Elsa？她也救不了你。现在你是老子我的女人了！”  
“Wait，what？！”  
Anna表情复杂的看着Kristoff，当看见那个不可理喻的男人开始一边脱外套，一边向自己走得更近的时候，Anna摇着头，连连向后退缩着。  
“等等.....你到底什么意思......”  
“什么什么意思？你这女人真是墨迹。”Kristoff脱了自己的皮衣，扔上了趴在椅子边休息的藏獒犬头顶。  
“老子都把衣服扒了，肯定是要打炮啊？还是说你以为老子是个O？或者是萎了？”  
“不.....”Anna将双手架在身前挡住自己的脸，“别过来！”  
“呵！不想疼就别给老子抵抗！”  
Kristoff扑上床，双手抓住了Anna的手腕，凑过头就想来亲。  
“不.....走开——”  
“啊！”  
Anna害怕极了，情急之下抬起脚，对着Kristoff的胯部猛的一踹。  
Kristoff狼狈的大叫一声，吃疼的松开了Anna的手。  
“你.....你竟然敢踢我！？”  
Kristoff面露凶色，发狠般的咬着牙，抬起腿冲Anna的肩膀、小腹和侧腿狠狠踩了下去。  
“呜.......Elsa.......”  
原本就虚弱，Anna怎么受得了Kristoff这么凶残的攻击。尤其是在踹中她下腹的瞬间，强烈的痛感席卷。她想大喊，想呕吐，脑子里一片空白。哭喊着Elsa的名字，不知不觉失去了意识。  
“叫你不听话！嗯？！踹啊！再踹啊！你不是很厉害吗？！啊？！”  
Kristoff猛地跺了跺脚，这一次重重踩在了破烂的铁床上。他还是不解气一般的想要继续上拳头，门口的木门却被人一脚踹了下来。  
“——Kristoff！”  
Elsa举着一把枪，在破门而入的时候便听见了里面歇斯底里的怒吼声。她只看了一眼那了无生息的瘫软在床上的红棕色身影，脑袋瞬间炸了开来。  
在那一秒中内，什么利害关系，什么后果严重，什么旧情旧恩，什么不自量力。Elsa全都摒弃在了脑后。  
她抬起手，对准了Kristoff的胸口，毫不犹豫的扣下了扳机。  
“砰——”  
“你——你这个、家伙......为什么、会在这里.....”  
Kristoff右胸口的部分猛地一阵疼痛。他难以置信的看着喘着气的Elsa，一屁股瘫在了地上。  
“汪汪汪！！”  
Sven绕着自家主人来回转着圈，又是小声的呜咽着，又是冲了Elsa恶狠狠的叫。  
Elsa这个时候没有心思去管这恶人恶犬，她丢了手枪，飞快的跑到床边。  
“Anna！Anna！”  
“......"  
那床上的人脸色苍白，眉头紧锁。Elsa的鼻尖一阵酸痛，只好咬着下唇勉强用痛感麻痹了自己的泪腺。  
“Elsa......Elsa......”  
“Anna......我在，你坚持住......”  
小心的抱起Anna，Elsa头也不回的冲向门外。  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	45. Chapter 45

路途中Anna一直在痛苦的小声呜咽着，Elsa的心被那细碎的呻吟击得粉碎，怒火在心中熊熊燃烧着。比起在这之后该如何收场，Elsa更多是在思索着该如何让Krsitoff为他禽兽不如的行为付出代价。

赶到医院，Elsa一路奔到急诊前台，报上了Eugene医生的名字。

直到已经昏迷过去的Anna被医护人员们好好的接了手，Elsa才稍许冷静了一些。

“......血......？”

右手上似乎沾了什么黏腻的东西。Elsa下意识的抬手去看，才发觉是猩红的血迹。

Elsa愣愣的看着那手上的一抹暗红，一时之间不是很能反应过来这一抹血迹来自何处。

血。

为什么，会有血。

Anna的身上明明没有伤口啊。

Kristoff到底伤了她哪里？

......

Elsa呆呆的站在手术室门口，茫然无措的看着那高亮起的红灯。

分明内心在激烈的翻涌着，思绪混乱。Elsa的目光来回在手中的血迹和那紧闭的大门之间来回徘徊着，数次开口却又一时语塞。

无数种设想闪过她的脑海，Elsa捂着脸，尽力的吞下了喉头的哽咽。

自己终究还是没能保护好她。

那样信任自己的Anna，现在却是因为自己而受了伤。

Elsa自诩淡定，却在看见手中的一抹暗红时，想起了自己第一次双手沾满鲜血时的惊恐和无助。

Rapunzel和Eugene匆匆的下楼——这对不让人省心的小情侣已经让她们在相隔不长的时间里第二次心急如焚的赶到了手术室前。

Elsa瘫在椅子上，虚脱了一般仰着头。眼神放空，Rapunzel拽着她的领口大声叫喊也没有给出任何的回应。沾满了暗红血迹的右手张开着，看起来十分吓人。

Eugene轻轻的拍着Rapunzel的肩膀安慰她，时不时焦急的抬头看一眼那明晃晃的红灯。

Rapunzel简直是气到想要爆粗口——上次眼前的这个臭女人被人抬进手术室的时候好歹人家Anna还能说出点儿情况来呢。现在倒好，那个小姑娘又不知怎么的受了伤，Elsa这个家伙只知道赖在这儿装鸵鸟！

Elsa不是不想说，事实上、她现在最想做的事情是随便找个倒霉家伙狂揍一顿。但是她知道这样做也无济于事，更何况她要教训的人、所要策划的事情都不在眼前。

她的脑海里现在只有Anna苍白的脸，以及那一片触目惊心的血迹。这两个极端的、刺目的色调组成了片段式的碎片不断在她的头脑里交替闪现。

“——请问病人家属？”

也不知道等了多久，Elsa只觉得眼球一阵干涩疼痛。

红灯熄灭了，穿着白大褂的医生走了出来。

“Jack，我朋友她怎么样？”

Eugene认识那医生，连忙拉着Rapunzel的手走上前。

Elsa忍不住握紧了拳，从椅子上站起来有些畏惧般的看着医生严肃的脸。

“太不谨慎了Eugene！病人已经怀了三个月的孕，怎么可以让她受那么重的伤？！”

“......啊？”

“——你说什么？！”

Elsa在听到“怀孕”这样的字眼时，仿佛被重锤一击般猛地一颤。

“孩子......Anna怀了孩子？”

“已经三个月了，就算腹部还没有明显的隆起，难道病人平时没有一些常见的症状吗？”

“三个月......难道那个时候在伦敦......？”

Elsa睁大了眼睛，难以置信的看着医生。

“Anna最近食欲确实不太好.....我以为是因为她父母的事情......三个月的孩子......”Elsa断断续续的说着零散的话，她扯着自己的头发、试图尽快接受这样的消息。“......医生，孩子、还在吗。”

“......很抱歉，我们已经尽力了。”那带着口罩的医生怜悯般看着Elsa，“病人的肘部和腿面都有软组织受伤的情况。应该是被人用力的撞击，并且正好撞上了小腹。您的夫人情况已经稳定下来了，但是孩子......”

“.......”

Elsa垂下头，重重的吸了一口气——孩子！她多想要一个自己的孩子、她真的很希望能拥有一个稳稳长久的家啊。

“Elsa......”

Rapunzel伸出手，却又顿在了半空中。

她看见了两滴水珠，无声的砸落在地上。

她第一次看见这个人哭。

就算哭，也是无声的、倔强的。

“......Eugene医生......麻烦你安顿一下Anna、”

“好的，你放心......”

Elsa甩身，仿佛想要逃避这个悲伤的现实一样逃离了。

“哈啊......哈啊.......”

她猛地冲到了医院的瞭台边。夜已深了，瞭台空无一人。刺眼的白炽灯运作着，发出了微弱的噪声，莫名的渗人。

Elsa将后背重重的摔上墙壁，咬紧下唇才不至于怒喊出声。

Kai打来了电话，Elsa怔了好久才慢慢接通。

“Queen，Golda把那个烂尾楼的四周都搜索了一遍，没有找到Krsitoff。”

“.......知道了。”

“.......您怎么了？”

“.......”

“那两个墨西哥人还被关在十三层，您要如何处理他们？”

“......货验完了吗。”

“货物没有任何问题，Queen。”

“塞进那两个家伙嘴里，要么把那些东西全吃下去，要么就给我烂在那里。”

“您确定？”

“我很确定！就这么做！！！”

Elsa吼完一顿，急促的喘息着。

关了手机，她背靠着墙缓缓坐在了地上。

“呜.....该死.......”

Elsa蜷起膝盖，把自己环抱成小小的一团。眼角是细细的一道泪痕，通红的眼眶愤恨的瞪着。

Eugene终于也在瞭台找到了Elsa，那个坚强的女人此刻缩成一小团坐在角落里，头埋在膝弯处，一丝动静也没有。

“......安排好了，至少，Anna小姐她平安无事。”

“.......”

Eugene站在Elsa身侧，倚靠着墙脱力般叹了口气。

接着，像是想起什么似的，他曲起右膝、从裤袋子里摸出了一包烟草。

“喏、”他自己夹了一根，掏出打火机点燃，又把烟火一起递给了Elsa。

“......多谢。”

Elsa疲惫的伸手接过，抽出一根点燃。烟雾缭绕间她要又想起那个时候在伦敦夜桥上，Anna夺了她烟盒冲她装怒作威的模样。她呆呆的叼着烟，任凭它自尾端慢慢燃烧，长长的烟灰再猛地砸落在地上。

她们有了孩子，但是、

.......

Elsa很爱Anna，很爱很爱。她希望Anna能够生下她们的孩子，她希望给自己心爱的小姑娘一种安稳的归属感。

她们有了孩子，自打一开始就有了。

但是现在，现在、

......

Elsa用力的抽了抽鼻子，开始为了麻痹自己痛苦的精神而大口吸嗅着烟草。嗓子因而被呛人的烟雾而烧灼着、Elsa捂嘴咳嗽着，眼角又溢出了泪花。

“嘿，你悠着点儿。需要你做的事情还有很多，这样倒下就真的什么都无法了结了。”

“......谢谢，我知道。”

Elsa艰难的将喉头的灼烧感吞咽而下，勉强冲Eugene笑了笑。

“啊！啊啊！卧槽！他妈的！疼死老子了——“

“诶老大你别乱动啊！小心伤口再裂开来......“

飞机上，Kristoff一边骂着娘，一边龇牙咧嘴的坦着胸膛让身边的两三个小弟给自己缝伤口。

“妈的、那两个女人竟然敢伤老子......”

“老大，到底谁啊？”

“......你们不懂！少废话！快点搞好！”

“诶！”

Krsitoff疼的直哼哼，一边破口大骂一边盘算着这仇到底该怎么报。

“......呵！”

“老大怎么了？”

“没，手机拿来给我用用。”

“得嘞！”

手下小弟恭恭敬敬的把手机递了过来，Kristoff想了一会儿，在通讯录里调出了其中一个联系人。

“——喂？啊，是我.......哈！你应该感谢老子帮你解决掉了Drugaddict，不然那个蠢货就一直霸占着墨西哥这边的通路、不知道耽误了多少笔好买卖.......是、我知道、钱我这两天打给你......啊哈哈哈哈！不瞒你说，我做生意向来和我手上的刀子一样利索.......”

一阵东拉西扯的废话说完，Kristoff突然沉了声音。

“——我说，你难道没什么事儿想问我？”

电话那头沉默了半晌，似乎也是刻意压低了嗓子嘟哝了一句话。

“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈！我就说嘛！Harris家的大少爷怎么可能这么迟钝！”

Krsitoff眼见着谈话逐渐走上了自己预测的轨道，也顾不上小弟叮嘱的少动多躺，翘了腿又开始抠起了鼻子。

“是、本来毕竟我和那个家伙有点个人恩怨......不过现在已经无所谓了！是那个女人先撕破脸皮，老子当然没有必要再帮她守着那些破事儿！”

Kristoff换了个舒服的位置，显然是一副打算长篇大论的样子。

“老子现在心情还算不错，姑且给你讲一讲，十三年前的故事。”


	46. Chapter 46

黑暗，黑暗。

一片黑暗。

想要大声叫喊，却无法发出任何声音。

想要伸手去摸索，身体却根本不受控制。

绝望，绝望。

Anna在一片虚无中伫立着。

蓦地，眼前出现了两个缥缈的人影。

“爸爸！妈妈！”

身体在一瞬之间仿佛又能够自由活动了。Anna大声的呼唤着那两个发着白光的人影，拼命地向前，向他们跑去。

但是，根本追不上。

无论自己怎么努力、怎么拼命的迈出脚步，那两个人影却距离自己越来越远了。

“求求你们.....不要丢下我！”

焦急的泪水大滴大滴的自眼角滑落。Anna上气不接下气的向前跑着、跑着......

伴随着双方距离的拉开，那两道光影的亮色也越来越黯淡。

最后，完全消失在了黑幕之中。

“不要.....不要丢下我......”

身后忽而又有了光亮，Anna连忙转身。

“Elsa！”

那个笔挺的身影正背对着自己，对着手机小声低语。

“——Elsa！”

生怕那个人也离开了自己，Anna跌跌撞撞的喘着气向她跑去。

“——诶.....?”

Elsa并没有在逐渐离她远去。却在Anna紧紧环上她腰际的瞬间，消失不见了。

“Elsa.....Elsa.....我好害怕......Elsa.......“

双臂之间分明就是空空如也，那个身影仿佛从来没有出现过。

一阵难以自制的悲伤彻底淹没了Anna，她蹲了下来，抱着自己的膝盖，咬着嘴唇呜咽着。

裙角似乎被一个小小的力量拉扯着，Anna惊得抬起头来，一团白色光影正在自己的脚边、显现出了一个小小的人形，正伸出手拽上自己的裙角。

“什么东西......”

“妈妈......”

“不、不要......”

Anna想甩开那团令人恐惧的白影，四肢却又脱离了自己的控制，僵硬的保持着抱着膝盖的动作。

那白影攀上群摆、触上了Anna的胳膊——没有一丝触感，却有一种说不出的冰冷之意。

同时，Anna发觉自己正在下沉——这虚无仿佛变成了一个深潭，正在缓缓吞噬着自己的存在。

“妈妈.....一起来吧......”

“不要.....不要......”

Anna瞪大眼睛，面色煞白。

在视野完全归于黑暗的前一秒，她看清了那白影的面容——那分明是一个婴儿的脸。

“——放开我！”

“Anna？Anna你怎么了？”

“哈啊......哈啊......”

Anna猛地尖叫一声，伸手掀翻了身上的床被，也惊醒了坐在床沿沉默着的Elsa。

“Anna，别怕、我在这里。”

“Elsa......”

Anna看清了Elsa满是担忧的面容，连忙抬起手将她紧紧抱住——是真实可感的温度，淡淡的清酒的气息让Anna稍许平静了一些。

“没事的、没事的......”

Elsa感受到了Anna狂跳着的心脏，耐心的抚上Anna的后背轻轻拍打着，同时在口中小声的安抚着自家惊恐的小姑娘。

“Elsa.....呜、”

“怎么了？哪里不舒服？”

“肚子、好疼......”

“........”

Anna感觉到Elsa的全身猛的一僵。

“Anna，没事的、你多休息一会儿就不痛了。”

Elsa轻轻把Anna按回床边、为她盖好被子。笑容苍白而勉强，Anna这才发现她眼角淡淡的黑眼圈。

“Anna，听我说、”

Elsa轻柔的为Anna顺着头顶的发，修长的指尖插进Anna的发隙。

她用无比温柔的声音，却在说着最残忍的言语。

Anna呆呆的看着Elsa的面容， 她很希望下一个瞬间Elsa能够突然笑起来，说这只是一个玩笑、只是想让她在刚刚苏醒之后稍微让头脑清醒一些。

但是，没有。

Elsa温柔看向自己的蓝眸之中，是无边的悲伤。

“孩子.....我们的孩子......没了？”

“Anna......”

Anna被Elsa用力抱在了怀里。最后的一丝侥幸也被这样无奈的温柔给击得粉碎。

“唔.....呜呜.......”

Anna瘦弱到青筋根根分明的手紧紧拽住了身前人的领口，她埋在Elsa的胸前，泪水止不住的肆意流淌。

“孩子.....Elsa、是我们的孩子.......”

“Anna.....别哭、我们还会有孩子的.......”

Elsa最后的坚强也在哭得撕心裂肺的Anna面前崩塌了。她闭上眼睛，眼角通红。心脏仿佛在被生生捏紧着，痛到难以喘息。胸前很快便被泪水打湿了一整片，她只能一遍又一遍的安慰着Anna。

“.......”

流产后的虚弱需要漫长的时间来恢复，对身体的损害也实在是太大了。

Anna哭哑了嗓子，到断断续续的抽泣，直到最后彻底晕了过去。

Elsa把那消瘦的身板抱在怀里，垂着头。表情别前额的碎发遮掩，她沉默的听着Anna在睡梦中的哭噎。

“Anna，你放心。”

Elsa轻轻把人重新安放在了病床上，俯身吻去她眼角的泪水。

“我们孩子的仇，我一定会报。我发誓。”

手机震动，是来电提醒。

是未知电话，Elsa走到了医院走廊上。

“喂。”

“Surprise~”

“......Kristoff。”

Elsa下意识的攥紧了手机，瞬间降至冰点的气场吓坏了过路的一个小男孩。后者哭着喊着跑远了。

“想不到吧，老子命硬着呢！”

“......你这家伙，竟然还有胆子打电话来啊。”

“怎么了？我又没干什么坏事儿。不仅没有干成，还吃了你一发枪子儿，老子亏死了！”

“少废话！”Elsa反复的做着深呼吸，她知道现在对方真的已经滚回了墨西哥——她就算在这里如何暴怒也伤不到Kristoff的一根手指。

“拜你所赐，Anna的孩子没有了。你满意了吗？”

“啥？孩子？你们两个的？”对面的Kristoff相当诧异的反问，在Elsa一阵长久的沉默之后忽而放声大笑。

“啊哈哈哈哈哈！Elsa，那你更应该感谢我了！我可是保全了你的名声啊！”

“你在说什么鬼话。”

“——拜托、你是真不知道还是在装蒜？”Kristoff顿了顿，“光是操你的亲妹妹还不过瘾，非要她把那种乱伦的种生下来你才有成就感是吗？”

“........”

Elsa差点脱手把手机摔下去。她感觉又是一记重锤落在自己的头上，有些茫然的睁大眼睛。

“嘿！看来我把那两个老家伙炸死还是对的嘛？啊哈哈哈啊哈哈哈！突然开始后悔我为什么要回墨西哥了，去医院看看你这女人现在的表情该有多解气啊！啊哈哈啊哈哈哈哈——”

“——啪！”

Elsa猛地把手机砸在了地上，一声巨响惹得周围的医生护士、病人家属全都看向了她。

“......”

Elsa已经一句话也不想再说了。她突然觉得好累、从来没有如此狼狈、如此疲惫。无论是意外发生的事故所带来了无尽的悲伤也好，Kristoff那根本就是无稽之谈的胡话也罢、太多太多的事情在极端的时间里无情的一齐压在了她的肩膀上。

Elsa觉得自己快被压得喘不过气来了。头很疼，耳鸣也越来越严重。整个世界看起来都在不断的旋转、甚至是扭曲。

她极端讨厌事情脱离自己的掌控，尤其是现在，日常生活仿佛脱了轨，只有一种噩梦般的戏剧性发展在伴随着她前进，并且不时上演一出让人心惊肉跳的戏码来折磨她已经脆弱无比、摇摇欲坠的神经。

.......Anna、是自己的妹妹？

别开玩笑了。

但是......

至少有一件事情是已经明了的——Krsitoff杀了Anna的父母。

Elsa把脸埋进双手，无力的长叹一口气。

习惯性的伸手摸向裤袋，Eugene医生的烟盒还在里面。

身心上的打击和折磨让Elsa感受到了一种被该死的毒瘾缠身还要绝望的失落——这一次，她再也无法把Anna小心的封存在温室里了。

摸向烟盒的手悻悻收回，Elsa扯了扯自己的头发，迈起沉重的双腿向楼上Eugene医生的办公室走去。

“——Elsa？”

Eugene和Rapunzel正在办公室里看着Anna身体状况的档案，Elsa在门外听见了人声，便直接开了门——她已经连抬手敲门的动作都已经没有什么心力去完成了。

“Eugene医生，能不能再麻烦你一件事情？”

“说吧，我一定尽力帮忙。”

“......帮我做一次亲子鉴定。”

“怎么突然要做这个东西？你？和谁？”

Rapunzel插嘴，却被Elsa涣散双眸中的失神给吓了一跳。

“请你们保密......无论结果如何。”Elsa深深的吸了一口气，“麻烦Eugene医生鉴定一下，我和Anna到底有没有血缘关系。”

Harris坐在书房里，双腿翘在桌子上，一边抽着雪茄，一边看着门框上家父的照片发呆。

尽管与Kristoff这个男人的谈话在上午就已经结束了，但是直到现在他的内心也依旧处于波澜之中。

虽然自己的猜忌终于得到了验证，但是......

Harris在皮鞋里舒展着自己的脚趾，在头脑里来回捋着一些人事的关系。

身边的电脑还亮着显示屏，Harris刚才还在用它搜索着Kristoff的个人资料。此刻那个男人看起来憨憨无害的脸正打在屏幕上，而下面是密密麻麻的小字信息。

“——Kristoff，洪都拉斯暗部杀手集团的首领......呵，也是啊。能够正大光明的杀了Drugaddict并且取而代之的、也就只有这种不要命的家伙了。

“不过，不要以为十三年前的事情，你能把关系撇得一干二净。”

Harris熄灭了手中刚刚点燃的雪茄，站起身来舒动着浑身的筋骨。强壮的肌肉在西服之下有力的鼓动着，显现出了一个青年男人的健实。

“和家父不同，我的野心要比他们大得多。既然要报仇，我自然要把本应该属于我的，以及我想要得到的，全部吃下来。”

Kai在六层来回走着，焦急的满头都是汗。

此刻老先生也再没什么心思去抹额头了，他只是重复着拨打Elsa的手机。

但是，永远都是忙音。

明明是在这样危机的时候！

Kai认为事关重大，实在是不能拖延下去了。只好披上外套，拦下一辆出租车向着医院奔去。

“——Queen！”

Kai跑遍了整个医院，急急匆匆的，终于在高层看见了Eugene、以及搀扶着Elsa的Rapunzel。

Elsa的面色惨白，她勉强示意刚要发话的Rapunzel、冲Kai点了点头。

“Hyperion发话要收购Arendelle百分之九十的股份，对面已经发来了拟好的合同草案！”

“什么？收购？”

Rapunzel难以置信的看着Kai，“那家公司的老板脑袋被驴踢了吗？Arendelle那么大的公司怎么可能说被他吃掉就一点也不反抗？！就算同样是大公司，他怎么可能突然能拿得出那么多的钱来？”

“.......是那个男人。”

Elsa深深的吸了一口气，抽出Rapunzel握着自己的手。

她知道，自己一时冲动所酿下的后果，来势汹汹。

“Kai，立刻回公司。”

“——等等！“

Rapunzel叫住了那个瞬间变得颓废的背影，“......她、Anna怎么办？”

“......如果一切都只是一场恶梦，就好了——”

Elsa如呓语般恍恍惚惚的念叨着，突然眼前一黑，直挺挺的向着地面倒了下去。

“——Elsa？Elsa！！！”


	47. Chapter 47

德卢斯的冬季很冷。  
是刺骨的寒冷。  
在最冷的时候，厚厚的积雪能够淹没行人的脚踝。很长的一段时间里都无法融化，蓬松的白雪为德卢斯的土地陇上了一层松软的棉衣。德卢斯的人们都套上了保暖的绒服，鼻尖冻得通红，呵出的热气在零下的温度中很快凝结为了薄薄的水汽。  
Marria跨着她常用的蛇皮袋，满载着面包、大米和一些日用品，艰难的在雪地里缓慢前进着。这位中年的寡妇今年已年逾半百了，生活的艰难连同着岁月的风霜在她日显苍老的面容上刻下了一道道深深地褶皱。生活是艰难的，可她依旧在坚强的过活。不仅如此，她还收养了一群可爱的孩子。Marria在德卢斯当地的名望是极好的，这也帮助她在购买一些必用品的时候能够获得小小的优惠——自从她的丈夫去世之后，老妇人每个月少得可怜的救济金实在是不足以养活十几个雏子。  
Marria在雪地里蹒跚前进，自早晨开始这飘雪便一直絮絮不止。老妇人身形矮小，迈出的每一步都需要高高的抬起腿脚、因而行走的十分缓慢。与身边健步而行的人们相比，便显得有些狼狈了。  
她慢悠悠的向前走着，却在街边的雪地里看见了一抹冰蓝色。  
“.......孩子？”  
走近，Marria扫去那已经覆盖了薄薄一层的落雪，雪地里露出了一张惨白的小脸。  
——是一个小女孩儿。全身都已经冰凉了，红红的鼻尖勉强呼吸着同样寒冷的空气。她的身上只有一件薄薄的洋裙，也有了些许的破乱。淡金色的头发与雪地相融，就像是白雪的孩子。脸蛋生得尤其可爱，此刻面色惨白，实在惹人心痛怜惜。  
Marria连忙脱下自己的大棉袄，小心翼翼的把小女孩儿包裹在了温暖的棉衣里。  
“......爸爸......妈妈.......”  
女孩儿无意识的呢喃着，长长的睫毛颤抖。  
  
Marria将小女孩儿带回了自己的家，和其他被收养的孩子们一起抚养。  
小女孩儿在雪地里不知冻了多久，高烧烧得全身滚烫，小脸涨的通红。Marria生起了大大的壁炉，拖来所有的棉被把小可怜紧紧包裹着，打针吃药，操碎了心。  
小家伙的高烧折腾了好几天，终于慢慢恢复了正常的体温。但是，女孩儿却遗忘了过去的记忆。小小的头脑被发热侵袭，女孩儿只记得自己的名字。  
“Elsa，”女孩儿一遍又一遍的重复着自己的名字。  
“我叫Elsa。”  
小小的Elsa乖巧懂事，表现出了远远超脱八岁孩子的成熟。模样也十分可人，经常帮着Marria照顾比她小的孩子，大家都很喜欢这个坚强的小女孩。  
但是，Elsa眼底的悲伤却与日俱增。她经常会独自一个人待在Marria已故丈夫的书房里，默默的翻看着那些孩子们不屑一顾的、晦涩难懂的书籍。  
  
Elsa八岁那年，Marria的家中到来了一位尊贵的客人。  
他是一位满头白发，却依旧精神矍铄的男人。穿着贵重的西装，驾驶着豪华的轿车。随行的还有一个恭恭敬敬的仆人，光彩夺目的造访了Marria贫穷的小屋。  
老绅士彬彬有礼的介绍了自己的身份，Mark·Rodriguez，Rodriguez产业的董事。  
“Rodriguez”这个姓氏在整个明尼苏达都是赫赫有名的，而眼前的男人也是经常出现在报纸新闻上的知名人物。  
老先生和蔼可亲的看着躲藏在Marria身后，扑闪着大眼睛好奇的看着自己的模样，慷慨的笑着。他说他老来无子，膝下一直寂寞。打拼了大半把年纪，公司也逐渐走上了正轨。他想多领养几个孩子，享受天伦之乐。  
能够让孩子们被家境这样优厚的人家收养，Marria尽管心中不舍，却也是非常欣喜的。Rodriguez先生的善心已经被当地的报刊多次登报，Marria连连道谢，侧身让老绅士走进里屋。  
孩子们都很渴望能拥有一个家，能够拥有自己的爸爸妈妈。他们围聚在老先生的腿边，叽叽喳喳的欢闹着，眼中闪烁着兴奋的神采。  
不过那老先生的目光，自打Marria开门的那一刻，就锁定在了那个安安静静的坐在桌边，捧着一本厚厚的旧书看的入神的小女孩儿身上——  
多么漂亮的小女孩。  
惹人怜惜，她不应该被埋没在这里。  
“——小家伙，在看什么书呀？”  
“........”  
小女孩儿闻言抬起了头，有些诧异的看着蹲在自己身边，目光与自己平视的老先生。  
书上说过，愿意放低自己的身段和孩子们平视的，大多都是友好的大人们。  
女孩儿清澈无比的蓝眸里，清晰的倒映着Rodriguez先生耐心的笑容。  
  
Mark·Rodriguez领养了Marria家中的五个孩子，并且允诺每个月都会寄来一笔抚恤金。  
“女士，您在做一件十分伟大的事情，我很钦佩您。”  
Rodriguez先生很有力的握住了Marria粗糙如枯枝般的手，由衷的称赞着。  
Elsa怀抱着自己的小小书包——这是她唯一带走了的“行李”，Marria将她每晚入睡前都会翻阅几页的《圣经》送给了她。她和其他四个兄弟姐妹坐上了先前只能远远看着的崭新轿车，她扒上了车窗，贪恋的隔着玻璃看着Marria和其他的孩子们。  
再见了，祖母。再见了，大家。  
小Elsa咬着嘴唇，用力的抓紧了书包的包带。  
Marria也看见了Elsa，老妇人也舍不得这样懂事乖巧的孩子。  
“我们的小公主，要好好长大呀。”  
“祖母，等我长大了，我一定会常来看您的！“  
“乖孩子.......”  
Elsa摇下车窗，扑进Marria的怀里。她拽着Marria的衣摆，后者则是轻轻的抚着她的头发。  
“——好了，孩子们，我们该走了。”  
Rodriguez眯起了眼睛，笑着向老妇人道别。  
“——Elsa！你说，我们会不会住很大的房子呀！”  
“嗯......Isabella姐姐想住在大房子里吗？”  
“对啊，就像普通人家的孩子一样！”  
Isabella起那几天还在大家的庆祝之中度过了十一岁的生日，爱说爱笑，不怕生、经常照顾Elsa，是所有人的大姐姐。黑发如瀑，同样黑色的眸子，过早的承担一些责任也让这个小姑娘多少展露出了一丝青春少女的韵味来。同行的还有三个小男生，Elsa是最小的一个。四个年上的孩子让Elsa坐在中间，他们则分坐在两侧护着自己的小妹妹。  
Rodriguez坐在副驾驶上，嘴角挂着慈爱的笑容。他很欣慰的看着自己选中的五个孩子，透过后视镜看着他们，尤其怜爱的看着那一脸拘谨不安的Elsa，不时点点头。  
  
Rodriguez金碧辉煌的宅邸让初来乍到的五个孩子看的目瞪口呆。一切的一切看起来都宛如梦幻一般奢华，精致。家中还有其他先前到来的、被领养的孤儿们。男生和女生各自有负责照顾起居教育的男女仆人，老先生甚至特地准备了孩子的房间。  
三兄弟很快和那些宅邸里的孩子们打成了一片，蹦蹦跳跳的跑去花园踢起了足球。Isabella牵着小Elsa的手，在保姆Cora的带领下来到了女孩儿们的房间。换上了崭新干净的衣服，晚餐也是丰盛的食物。孩子们相互打闹嬉戏着，Rodriguez先生也和孩子们一起用餐，慈祥的老人任凭孩子们拉扯着自己的裤角、胡须，和他们讲着古老的故事。  
Rodriguez尤其关注Elsa，知道她喜爱读书，还破例准许她在小伙伴们午间和晚饭后上床休息后进入书房去翻阅他的藏书。  
Elsa的头脑及其灵活，负责向孩子们教学的老师也惊叹于她的聪慧过人，这也让Rodriguez更加高兴。Elsa很快成为了他最最喜爱的孩子，Isabella也很开心她们的小妹妹能够被这样善良的老先生收留。  
不过，Elsa在慢慢熟悉并且喜爱上这个大家庭的时候，也有许多懵懵懂懂不太明白的问题。Rodriguez的宅邸很大，她看过图纸，以小花园为中心，四周都建筑了房子。最大的那一间自然是Rodriguez先生的家，而相邻的左右两侧便是孩子们的房间。唯独南侧的小寓所，Elsa一直都不明白那是用作何用，而Rodriguez先生和Cora也从来没有向她正面解释过，言辞闪烁反而更加令人疑惑了。  
但是，既然那是不想让自己知道的事情，乖巧懂事的Elsa便不会去追究到底。这样任性的错误她不会去做，因为她对自己现在的生活已经非常满意了。  
  
在Rodriguez宅邸的生活十分充实愉快，舒适的生活不知不觉便过去了半年又余。圣诞节即将到来了，每一个人都十分的兴奋。Elsa也被这欢乐的气氛感染着，经常会在睡梦中幻想圣诞节那样美好的一天。同时，自己的生日也快要接近了——冬至的那一天，Rodriguez先生答应了她，会准备美味的巧克力蛋糕，还有最新的一套少年读本。  
生日，节日，多么令人向往啊。  
某一天的夜晚，Elsa因为贪看一本百科全书，不知不觉便熬到了半夜——Rodriguez先生为了方便Elsa进入书房，减轻Cora的工作负担，将书房的备用钥匙交给了Elsa。  
满足的合上书本，Elsa一边回味着书上的知识，一边小心翼翼的把书放回了原处，锁了房门准备沿着花园外侧回到房间睡觉。  
“——先生？”  
碰巧看见了Rodriguez先生，那老绅士此刻只穿了一件薄薄的睡衣，光着双腿双脚，面无表情的从主宅走了出来。  
不知为何，此刻的Rodriguez看起来令人心生恐惧。同时Elsa也很害怕先生责怪她熬夜晚睡，便屏了呼吸猫腰躲在草丛里，小心翼翼的看着先生的动作。  
“——Sam？”  
她惊讶的看见Sam——同自己一起离开Marria祖母来到Rodriguez宅邸的小男生，也跟在Rodriguez的身后。只不过他只围了一条宽大的浴巾，灵动的棕眸有些畏缩的四下张望着，紧紧跟上先生的脚步。两个人悄无声息，飞快的走向那间神秘的小寓所。  
Elsa的心间突然涌上了一种莫名的勇气，她跪在草地上小心的向前爬行着，跟着两个人的脚步一起向那小寓所走去。  
Rodriguez先生从睡衣的口袋里摸出了钥匙，开门让Sam走进里屋。而后自己紧跟着走进，顺手带上了门。  
Elsa在门外等了半晌，见始终没有人进去或是出来，便大着胆子沿着门前小路一路猫着腰跑到了窗边。  
窗帘是拉着的，但是屋子里亮着灯。光亮透过帘帷，里面的人影在外面的人看来就像是一场皮影戏。  
Elsa竖起耳朵，她似乎听见了哭喊声。  
——好像是Sam的哭号？  
在Elsa的印象中，Rodriguez先生对孩子们总是特别温柔，从来没有发过脾气。  
或许是Sam又做错了什么事情，把Rodriguez先生给气坏了。  
但是，怎么也无法想象那样绅士的老人暴跳如雷时又会是怎样的一幅模样。Elsa爬上了高高的窗框，抬起头。  
昏黄的灯光将屋内的陈设投影在了窗帘上。这是一间卧室，床上有一大一小两个人影。小小的人影正趴在床上，臀部被另一个人影用手死死的掐着，大人的影子跪在床上，跪在小影子的身后，腰部紧紧的贴着小影子的臀部，反复的扭动着腰。奇怪的水声和碰撞的声音隐隐约约的漏出窗户，夹杂着男孩痛苦的叫喊和男人低低的嘶吼。  
——这是、什么......  
Elsa用力捂住自己的嘴，摇着头向后退去。  
先生和Sam、在做什么事情？  
.......  
那是、百科书上所说的活动吗。  
但是，先生已经是大人了，Sam还是未成年的人啊。  
......  
Elsa拼命咽下了喉头的尖叫，撒开腿拼命的跑回了女孩子们的房间。  
  
男生和女生通常是分开的，因为小男生们太爱闹腾，而小女生们则更喜欢漂亮的小洋娃娃。  
吃午餐的时候，Elsa没有看见Sam。向其他的男生询问，听说是感冒了留在房间里休息。  
Rodriguez先生依旧慈眉善目，抱着被小伙伴惹哭的女孩儿轻言细语的哄着，从口袋里变出糖果来逗她高兴。  
Elsa没有一点食欲，她的手心里满是冷汗。甚至不敢再去和Rodriguez先生对视，餐桌上Elsa只顾不停的将食物送进口中囫囵吞下，食不知味。  
孩子们去花园玩耍的时候，她又跑去了书房。  
飞快的翻看着百科书上关于动物生殖交配，以及关于这个社会ABO的生理知识，Elsa咬着指甲，强迫自己忍着内心巨大的不适感浏览着书上的内容。  
她还没有分化，对于书上所描绘的内容也是一知半解。但是，在那个夜晚、小伙伴那样凄惨的哭号，深深的烙印在了Elsa的脑海里。  
有那么一瞬间，Elsa发自内心的恐惧、并且憎恶着那个自己一直坚定不移的奉为慷慨绅士之人的Rodriguez。  
在这之后又过了好几天，Elsa再也没有看见过Sam。再向相同的一帮男生询问，Rodriguez的好友同样也是众所周知的慈善家，Sam的发热总是不见好，先生便把他暂时安放在了那户人家。  
——骗人，都是骗人的话。  
Elsa后悔着自己那天为什么逃跑了。她现在根本无法信任Rodriguez所说的话。Sam在那之后到底怎么样了？  
那么，在这半年里，总是莫名消失不见了的孩子，都被Rodriguez那样对待之后悄悄处理掉了吗？  
  
接下来的日子，Elsa过的很艰难。她已经知道了一些本不应该知晓的事情，并且根本找不到第二个人来帮助自己一起出谋划策。这个时候小Elsa才后知后觉，其实这整座宅邸都处于被完全监控的状况之中。她甚至不得不去强颜欢笑，装聋作哑。如果被先生知道她偷看到了一些羞于言表的不堪之幕，Elsa根本无法去想象自己会被那个人如何处置。每一天的夜晚，在大家都熟睡之后她都会小心的从枕头底下抽出Marria送给自己的那本老旧的《圣经》，小声的祈祷着，祈祷着所有人的平安无事。  
随着自己的生日越来越接近，Rodriguez先生对Elsa的关心不减反增。Cora也尤其关注Elsa各种方面的生活起居，细致到了让Elsa一度怀疑自己是不是已经成为了Rodriguez的下一个目标。  
分明知道一些不好的事情正在靠近，有一双恐怖的魔爪正在伸向自己。但是根本无法言说，也无法逃避。Elsa每一天都生活在无尽的恐惧之中，就连粗线条的Isabella也发现了自家妹妹的不对劲儿。  
“Elsa，你最近怎么了？”  
“......Isabella姐姐、”晚餐的时候，Elsa正呆呆的用刀尖戳着餐盘里的煎蛋。“你觉得.....Rodriguez先生怎么样？”  
“什么怎么样？先生那是大大的一个好人啊！你看，不仅给我们东西吃，新衣服穿，还有老师给我们上课。也有不少人被更好的家庭领养了吧？而且先生也那么喜欢你，为什么问这个？”  
“.......不，没什么......”  
Elsa抬起头，勉强冲Isabella笑了笑。  
“嘛，不说这个，明天就是你的生日了，我们都准备了好——多礼物给你哦！”  
“嗯......”  
Isabella大大咧咧的笑着，用力揉了揉Elsa的侧脸。  
这样无忧无虑的笑容，反而让Elsa更加忧虑不安。  
  
生日，原本应当是无比欢乐的生日。  
Elsa辗转难眠的了一个晚上，在心里告诉自己，那个时候无意中看见的那一幕，全部的全部都只是自己的一个噩梦而已。先生还是那个先生，Sam也只是被更好的人家抚养而已。  
自我催眠了一个晚上，Elsa倒是真的有些相信了——她多么希望这就是现实啊！  
但是，所有的美好幻想，都被打碎了。  
“——Elsa，今天是你的生日。我为你准备了礼物，还记得吗？”  
Rodriguez先生“嚯嚯”的笑着，抬起大大的手掌摸了摸Elsa的头。  
“是一套全新的书，先生、还有巧克力蛋糕。”  
Elsa努力的摆出平常的笑颜，开朗的扬起嘴角。  
“对，我已经为你准备好了。晚上的时候，我会带你去南边的寓所拆礼物。到时候Cora会来接你过去。”  
“......”  
Elsa的心瞬间漏跳了两拍，而后便开始疯狂的飞快的跳动起来。  
怎么办。  
怎么办、我该怎么办.....  
不要，绝对不要去那个房子。  
冷汗布满了前额，周围的孩子们开心的拍着Elsa的肩膀，后者却根本没有心思再去强颜欢笑了。  
脑海中又闪过了那个时候的影戏片段，尖叫、哭喊、野兽般的怒吼......  
捂着嘴，强忍着呕吐的欲望，Elsa借口自己头晕不舒服，逃回房间躲进了自己的被子里。  
不行，不行，不行。  
被子也是Rodriguez的，衣服也是、什么都是。到处都是那个恶魔的痕迹，自己根本、根本、根本无处可逃。  
轮到我了吗，终于轮到我了吗。  
这些天细致入微的照顾，就是想要保证我的质量最优吧。  
......  
许久都不见小寿星下楼，Rodriguez示意Cora去看一看Elsa的情况。  
不一会儿那得力的女仆便提着裙摆下了楼，面色有些难看的伏在Rodriguez的耳边低语了几句。  
“......什么？偏偏挑在这个时候？”  
“是......最好还是.......”  
“——啧、”  
极度不满的咂了咂嘴，老先生愤愤的咬着牙。  
“也罢......分化之后的滋味也不错。虽然我不好这口......不过如果是那种级别的尤物，倒也不错。”  
“老爷，那么今晚......”  
“——就它吧。”  
Rodriguez撇了撇嘴，Cora顺着他的目光看去。  
“Isabella？”  
“虽然脸就那样，不过这身体还算不错。它快到年龄了，再不好好玩一玩我也就没什么兴趣了。”  
“明白了，我去安排。”  
  
尽管小寿星不在，但也丝毫不影响孩子们欢呼玩闹的兴致。就这样闹到了晚上，这帮小家伙们也终于累了。  
Isabelle从下午开始就因为看不见Elsa而担忧着，这会儿Cora终于带着女孩儿们回了宿舍，她立刻跑向了那蜷缩在被子里的小人。  
“Elsa，你怎么了？”  
“呜.....Isabella、姐姐......”  
好热。  
Elsa有些艰难的轻哼着。她努力的抬起沉重的眼皮，红着脸不知道该如何回答Isabella的问题。  
“——哦，你是不是、‘那个’了？”  
“嗯......”  
“没事没事，我分化的时候也特别难受。不过过一段时间就会好了！”  
Isabella揪了揪Elsa的鼻尖，打趣儿般的坐在床沿，“咱们的小Elsa这么柔柔弱弱的，一定是一个可爱的Omega吧？”  
“别笑我啦......”  
Elsa缩在被子里，小腹一阵难耐的燥热让她有些难以喘息。  
“.......说起来，晚上的时候Cora要带我去那个黑黑的小房子里呢、真好奇那里到底是做什么的呢？”  
“——什么？！”  
Elsa猛地掀开被子，但是旋即又被腹部的刺痛感和全身的燥热给压得重新躺倒下去。  
——为什么，会轮到Isabella姐姐去那里。  
明明，那个男人盯上了自己才对啊。  
Elsa还在心底里悄悄的高兴着，这突如其来的分化期算是彻底打破那个男人对自己的变态想法了。  
但是，竟然会是Isabella姐姐代替自己去吗。  
怎么办....怎么办......我到底该怎么办.......  
——我到底该怎么做，才能够保护好所有的人？  
“Isabella姐姐.....我害怕.....你不要去那里、陪陪我好吗。”  
Elsa急的全身都是冷汗，她断断续续的喘息着，拽住Isabella的手不让她离开。  
“零点以后你就是九岁的大孩子啦，不可以耍小性子哦。”Isabella权且当做是小孩子对自己的依恋了，她也一直对那个神秘的房间充满了好奇。“等我回来了，告诉你那里面有什么好玩的东西，好不好？”  
“......保证吗？”  
——明天，我还能够看见你这样灿烂的笑容吗。  
“嗯，我们来拉钩钩。”Isabella竖起自己的小拇指，轻轻的勾住了Elsa滚烫的小指，“拉钩上吊，一百年不许变.....”  
  
Elsa在Isabella的柔声安慰中昏昏沉沉的睡着了。  
猛地惊醒过来的时候，已经是夜半时分了。  
挣扎着走下床，胯间一阵异样的摩擦感却让Elsa一个踉跄、直接摔到了地上——所幸是裹着厚厚的被子，只有一声闷响。  
来不及惊讶自己竟然分化成了一只Alpha，Elsa随手披了一件黑色的长摆风衣，手脚并用的跑出了孩子们的宿舍楼。  
冷风簌簌，天空十分昏暗。黑暗之中Elsa不顾一切的向着那个黑色的小房子本趴着，冷汗一滴一滴的从额前沿着鼻翼滑落，打在了干裂又有些苍白的嘴唇上。胡乱之中风衣只被系上了领口的一颗纽扣，在冷风中抖动着像是一件宽大的披风，包裹着Elsa小小的身形，整个人都与夜幕融为一体。  
Isabella姐姐.....  
Elsa有些无助的在内心呼喊着——神明啊，我祈求你、Isabella姐姐一定要平安无事。应该遭遇那种事情的人，是我、而不是无辜的Isabella姐姐！  
她同样赤着小脚，呵出的气体被凝结成了水雾，是刺骨的寒冷。  
是啊，冬至已过。  
Elsa趴在地上，小心翼翼的匍匐前进到了窗边。她并没有听见上一次的哭叫，内心忍不住长舒一气。  
“——姐、姐？”  
Elsa的头脑炸开了锅。  
房间里，老态龙钟的男人仰躺在床上。他的胯间的硬物高高的挺立着。他揪着女孩黑色的长发，将她的头按在自己的胯间，上下抽动着。床单上沾染了猩红色的液体，而女孩光裸着的胴体上也有一滩滩白色的粘液。  
.......  
Elsa瞪大了眼睛，瞳仁收缩到了尖芒的大小。  
那是自己的Isabella姐姐。  
那样爱笑的、活泼的、纯洁美好的、Isabella姐姐。  
“——Shxt！给我好好咬！小bxxch.....”  
这样肮脏不堪的吼声不时从房间里飘出来，Rodriguez一边用力的拉扯着女孩的黑发，一边拿着手机和对面的人通话。  
“喂？嘿嘿，前天给你送过去的小东西口活儿还不错吧！.......那是，咱们多少年的交情了.....MD，说到这个我就不爽、那个小尤物正好碰上分化......嘿嘿嘿，那么好的身子我当然要第一个享用！我跟你讲，脸长得也美得很、看着就让人想狠狠往死里去操.....什么？如果是Alpha岂不是更好了？我已经玩够Omega了......好，你把我上次看中的那个给我送过来，后天我把我这边的给你送过去！”  
随手把电话扔到一边，Rodriguez低吼一声，双手扯住了女孩的两只耳朵，开始在拉扯的同时不断用力挺进自己的胯部。  
“吞下去！全部给我咽下去！养你们这么久，就连着点儿活都伺候不好嘛！.......你跟我的宝贝Elsa完全没办法比！能够给我口是你运气好！”  
.......  
Elsa没有尖叫，这一次，她也没有逃走。  
她知道，逃走只是暂时的逃避罢了。  
下一个，不是她，还会是别人。  
她瞪大眼睛，仿佛要将那个在床上蠕动着身子的肥硕的躯体刻进自己的骨髓里一般。  
不能逃避，不能逃避。  
好好的看着，看看这个恶心的禽兽真实的嘴脸。  
那个男人猛地把自己的脏东西戳进了女孩的嘴里，搅动两下之后低低的长舒一气。女孩微微瞪大了眼睛，口中被射入了浑浊腥臭的液体。她摇着头想要挣脱男人的束缚，却旋即吃了两个巴掌。  
“都给我吃下去！快点！你应该感到荣幸，小母狗！”  
“.......”  
女孩空洞的眼眸之中倒映着男人狰狞的嘴脸。还未完疲软下来的硬物依旧在口中毫不客气的横冲直撞，乳白色的液体从女孩儿来不及闭上的口中漏了出来，滴落到了微微隆起的胸前和平坦的小腹上。又滑落到了还在流着血的私隐部位，混合在一起。  
“Fxxk，真是垃圾！”  
男人猛地拔出了自己的东西，一脚把女孩儿踹下了床。  
“果然你们和她比起来都是垃圾！不配上我的床！”  
女孩儿被男人猛地踹到了墙角，头撞上了桌腿，一道血痕顺着头顶往下流、流过了女孩毫无光亮的黑眸，滴滴落在了地板上。  
“Bixxh，还弄脏了我的地板，明天就把你扔到野鸡窝里去！”  
骂骂咧咧的捡起自己的睡衣穿上，男人对耷拉着头躺在角落里的女孩儿不闻不问，盖了被子翻身睡觉、不一会儿就打起了响亮的鼾声。  
Elsa轻手轻脚的回到了寓所门前，没有上锁，门把手轻轻一拧便活动了起来，缓缓打开了门。  
说是寓所，内里就是很普通的一个住宅屋的摆设。进了门是玄关，鞋架上放了几双拖鞋。独层的小房子，走廊上一直走到尽头是厕所，两遍则是杂货间和厨房。拐角处的房间，就是那个罪恶的地方。  
“......”  
怎么做，怎么做才能让这样的惨状再也不会发生啊。  
Elsa依旧光着脚，走上光滑的木质地板，没有脚步声，只有偶尔木头发出的嘎吱声响。  
怎么做......  
Elsa一步一步走到了那卧室里，打开门，震耳欲聋的鼾声作响。  
怎么做.......  
她走到了女孩儿的面前，颤抖着伸出手，探了探女孩儿的鼻息。  
......  
"......Isabella姐姐，抱歉。“  
抬手，轻轻为永远停止了呼吸的女孩儿阖上眼睑，Elsa蓝眸之中最后的高光也完全隐去。  
我该怎么做、才好啊。  
Elsa走出了卧室、走上了门口的甬道、走进了厨房。  
怎么做。  
厨具架上，细碎的月光之下，最为显眼的是那一排崭新的、大小不一的刀具。  
Elsa在那一排刀具之前静静的站了很久。  
.......对啊。  
Elsa随手拿来一条抹布，包裹住了一把水果刀的刀柄。  
——这么做，就可以了。  
握着刀，能感受到双手在不断的颤抖。  
但是Elsa明白，这并不是恐惧。  
而是极端的愤怒。  
走回卧室，房间里还弥漫着那股令人恶心的气息。  
那个男人依旧睡得不省人事，就像是一头安详睡眠的肥猪。浑身的赘肉咸汗横流，简直令人作呕。  
Elsa走到了床边，居高临下的看着那个男人猥琐的睡脸。  
右拳不自主的攥紧着，Elsa抬起了手。  
......  
“.......”  
下垂的右手还在缓缓的滴落着暗红色的血迹。沾染了黄色油腻的脂肪，散发出了一种刺鼻的气味。  
床上的男人终于停止了他累赘胸膛的反复起伏，了无生气的瘫在那里。那张伪善的面容被Elsa手起刀落，捅穿了十几下？还是二十几下？  
记不清了。  
现在，那张令人恶心的面皮已经根本辨别不出原来的相貌，一条条斜切的刀口布满了整张脸，甚至能够很清晰的看见里面白森森的头骨和横飞的脑浆。  
肥硕的脖颈被割破了，大量的血液跟喷泉似的喷涌在墙壁上，床单上。  
身上也留下了大小不一的伤口，Elsa手中的刀刃甚至已经被砍的崩了刃。血肉模糊，还散着热气。  
Elsa根根砍下了男人拉扯女孩右手上的手指，最后将刀插进了那个男人的胯间。  
“.......”  
月光洒进了屋子里，一床的鲜血反射出了微弱的光。  
Elsa满脸都是血液，她默默的用抹布擦去了那些恶心的血液。  
结束了。  
一切的一切。  
只要这个男人死了的话，大家就都会平安无事了。  
抱歉，Isabella姐姐。抱歉，Sam。  
我，杀了人。  
如果，这一切都只是一场噩梦，就好了。  
  
趁着月色，Elsa裹紧自己身上单薄的风衣，连夜逃离了Rodriguez宅邸。  
好冷......  
Elsa光着脚走在崎岖不平的山路上——Rodriguez宅邸建成在远郊，方圆几里都不见人影。  
这样也好吧，慢一步被人发现那个恶魔死掉的事情，自己也就多一秒再逃得远一些。  
Elsa好想念Marria，好想念那个小房子里的大家。  
她好想回去。  
不过，已经不行了。  
她的双手已经沾满了肮脏的鲜血。  
她再也没有办法回去了。  
天上突然飘起了小小的雪花，像是天空凝结了的泪水。  
Elsa抬起头，冰凉的柔软触上她的鼻尖，瞬间消失不见。  
好冷。  
全身的热量开始飞快的消散，只走了一会儿，Elsa便已经全身僵硬，冻到几乎失去知觉。双脚机械般的慢慢向前迈着步子，步幅却越来越小，越来越短。  
“——扑通。”  
最后，Elsa软软的倒在了地上。  
“.......”  
没有力气求救，甚至不想再去动弹。  
就这样，在这里结束吧。  
不被神明原谅的我，应该会被地狱的魔鬼接受啊。  
让我偿还我的罪孽。对Sam，对Isabella，对我杀人时的果断和决绝。  
  
“——嗯？什么玩意儿？”  
“......”  
耳边依稀传来了脚步声。  
Elsa勉强抬起了眼帘，一双翘头皮靴看起来十分滑稽。  
以及，一只年幼的小藏獒在自己的头边来回打着转儿。  
“喂喂，你这家伙没事吧？”  
衣服的后领被人粗鲁的拎了起来，一个金发棕眸的年轻男人把Elsa从雪地里提到了半空中。  
“——什么味道，血？”  
“......报警、”Elsa有气无力的嗫嚅着毫无血色的薄唇。  
“啥？”  
“报警.....我、杀了人。”  
“杀了人？你？”  
“......”  
Elsa没力气再去应付眼前这个看起来傻里傻气的男人重复的问题，干脆闭上了眼睛。  
“喂！小女人你醒醒！别杀了个人就这么没精神啊？”  
金发的男人晃了晃提着人的右手，那小家伙只好又不情不愿的睁开了眼睛。  
“那大房子的主人，我记得是叫‘Rodriguez’吧？你把他杀了？”  
“.......”Elsa用轻到极致的动作缓缓点了点头。  
“为什么？”  
“他.......他是个伪君子，禽兽不如。”  
“哦、”男人揉了揉自己通红的大鼻子，“我听说这个老家伙是个恋童癖，真的假的？”  
“没错！他把Isabella姐姐折磨死了！还把Sam......”  
Elsa激动的吼着，说着说着却又哽咽了。  
“诶，你别哭啊。不都已经杀掉了嘛，还有什么不服气的吗？”  
“......我、已经没有可以去的地方了。  
“没有人愿意接受，这样肮脏的我。”  
Elsa垂着头，无力的呢喃着。  
“......你，多大了？”  
“......今天，刚刚九岁......”  
“八九岁？杀了人？真是厉害呐。”  
黄发男人没心没肺的打趣着Elsa，若有所悟的又看了看那山上的豪宅。  
“我说，我和你做个交易吧？  
“我来帮你安顿好那个房间里的一切，你从此以后跟着我干活，怎么样？”  
“......做什么？”  
“嘿嘿，我觉得是你应当擅长的事情。”黄发男人凑到了Elsa的耳边，“别人付给我钱，我就去为他们带来他们所希望的正义——  
“暗部的杀手，我叫Kristoff。”


	48. Chapter 48

“杀手有什么一定要遵守的规则吗？”  
“不杀女人和孩子。”  
Kristoff左手牵着藏獒犬Sven的狗绳子，右手拎着Elsa的后领，在打完一个电话以后便提着她，头也不回的离开了那个噩梦一般的地方。  
“听着，我从来不干亏本的事情。你得为我干活儿，服从我的命令、明白吗？”  
“嗯......”  
“啧，回答‘明白’或者‘了解’！”  
“明、明白了！”  
“汪汪汪！”  
Sven相当喜欢这个被Kristoff捡回来的小家伙，看起来白白嫩嫩的、可爱又可怜。Elsa被Kristoff拎的恼了，Sven便好脾气的让她坐在了自己的背上，乖巧的跟着主人的脚步继续前进。  
Kristoff的脚步很大，一个人大摇大摆的走在前面。Sven的四只小爪子迈着小碎步，得小跑着才能跟上他。  
Elsa坐在犬背上，闻到了一股廉价的香波的气味。  
她不讨厌这样不自然的人工香味，总胜过那一身恶心的血腥味。  
“......那个、”  
“啊？”  
“......你打算怎么做？”Elsa微微偏了偏头，示意山上的那座阔气宅邸。  
“呵，不用担心，老子我自有办法。”Kristoff摸着下巴，棕色的眼睛灵活的打着转儿。“小东西，你要偿还我的多着呢。”  
  
Kristoff带着Elsa，回到了自己洪都拉斯的“本部”——其实只是他随便住下的一幢烂尾楼。这个奇怪的男人特别喜欢那种看起来摇摇欲坠的大楼，说是能够强迫人的精神高度集中、以免被随时可能掉落的瓦砖给砸死。  
死，Kristoff真的三句不离“死”这样的字眼。这是Elsa觉得他唯一很像是杀手的一个地方，多么血腥暴力的话他都能面不改色的吐出来，也丝毫不顾及身边还有一个小女孩儿。  
最初的一段时间Elsa天天茶不思饭不想，那一天那个晚上的那一幕反复在自己的脑海中闪现、闪现、闪现。鲜血的气息，刀刃反射而出的寒光。女孩空洞的双眸和猥琐男人肥硕的裸体。这些零碎的片段构成了Elsa每一个入睡而后的梦境，血腥而黑暗。  
Kristoff那段时间经常外出，本人的回答是“处理一些商业上的事情”。Elsa却怎么也想不明白既然Kristoff自称“杀手”，又怎么会和商人扯上关系。但是，Kristoff禁止自己问“为什么”。每天Sven陪着自己看书，看电视，在本部周围的街道上散步。每一天的深夜都会有不同面孔的人来到Kristoff的家中，几个一袭黑衣的男人围坐在茶几边上整夜整夜的谈话。声音压得很低，Elsa隔着房门根本听不见他们谈话的内容。客人之中的大部分在临走时都会留下一捆捆码好的钞票，Kristoff则是一边笑着用力拍他们的肩膀，一边毫不客气的将那些钱揣进自己的衣兜里。  
尽管如此，Kristoff的生活还是相当的简陋。要Elsa说来，就连Sven的用具都比他多。烂尾楼里最昂贵的可能就是一口比两个Elsa还要大的保鲜箱。勉强成型的两个房间一个是Kristoff住的地方，而另一个挂了电子锁。“抱歉啊。没想到还会有其他人住进来，不然你和Sven一个窝吧？”  
Elsa哀怨的看着正一脸无辜的扣抠在鼻屎的男人。“......不用了，谢谢。”  
Elsa盖了一条破破的小毛毯，乖乖的趴在桌子上睡觉。Sven自从看见那小姑娘和自己睡一个大客厅，晚上便高兴的把自己的小窝拖到Elsa的脚边陪她一起睡觉，毛茸茸的温暖的尾巴盖着Elsa的小腿。  
这样和平的日子又过了半年有余，Elsa甚至觉得自己的时间表可以用半年半年的计时单位来进行无聊的计算。  
  
直到有一天，Kristoff拎着一个大箱子回到了他的小破家里。  
“喂，小东西。”  
正倚在Sven身边看书的Elsa抬起头，疑惑的眨着眼睛。  
“你的烂摊子终于收拾好了，接下来，我要开始对你的速成训练——”Kristoff顿了顿，冲手中的黑箱子努了努嘴，“作为一个杀手。”  
Elsa知道，从这一刻开始，她的生活将会彻底改变。  
但是，已经没有退路了。  
两人一狗来到了一间破工厂，门口还有两个小混混一样的人看守在那里。  
“老大！你来了！”  
这是Elsa自从离开宅邸后第一次近距离的看见除了Kristoff以外的人。那两个小弟饶有兴趣的看着躲在Krstoff身后的小女孩儿，笑露出一口黄牙。  
“老大，什么时候有女儿了？”  
“再乱说我扯断你的舌头。”  
Kristoff白了两个贫嘴的小弟一眼，抬脚继续往厂内走去。  
Elsa绕开了那两个小弟，紧紧的跟在他的身后。  
说是工厂，内部所有的机械都已经搬空了。非常符合Kristoff一贯的风格，又是一幢烂尾的产物。清场以后的工厂黑暗寂静，三种不同频率的脚步声混杂着水滴落地的声音回响不断。  
“喂，你听好了。”Kristoff压低了嗓子，“三年时间，老子的精力很宝贵。三年时间里由我亲自来指导你进行各种技能的学习。如果你不想因为无能而被我用比死还危险百倍的手段折磨取乐、就给我发挥好你的天赋。”  
天赋？  
杀人的天赋啊。  
Elsa没有回答，沉默的向前走着。  
身后的大门被关上了，阳光被铁门隔离在外。黑暗笼罩了她的全身，她的步伐却依旧镇定。  
没有回头，没有任何留恋，一如那个时候离开自己生活了很长时间的宅邸。  
这样的黑暗，与我所经历的相比，实在是太过慰藉了。  
  
“成为杀手的条件是什么？”  
“做好随时都会死的觉悟就够了，其他都是技巧。”Kristoff打开箱子，挑眉看向Elsa，“没有觉悟的人，老子根本不屑一顾。现在要交给你的，是技巧。”  
  
偌大的工厂里，男人点亮了一盏油灯。他在地上用红色的油漆划下了等距离的红点作为记号，女孩儿按照他的要求，一步一步精准的踩在红点上。  
“作为杀手，无论什么时候都要有掌握全局的气场——就算你实际上狗屁都不知道也要装出自己很NB的样子！每一步要跨得等距，步子的轻重不可以有任何的偏差。不管你是走路也好，跑步也好，杀手的素质全部体现在这种不起眼的细节上。”  
  
女孩学会了走路的时候目视前方，用余光观察四周。能够在喧杂的市场上分辨出不同的人声。蓝眸中的冷意越来越深了，完全没有同龄孩子应该有的稚气。她学会了一个人安静的忍受受了伤的痛苦，学会了独自消化每一个被噩梦惊醒后长久清醒的夜晚。  
  
“你喜欢用刀？”  
“老子是个粗人。”男人笑嘻嘻的看着面无表情的少女，从那破箱子里扔出了几把军用匕首。“这些都是你以后要学习的东西。武器的用法，匕首的使用是最后一环。”说着，从箱子里拿出了两把格洛克17式。“从枪开始学起，但是千万不要依赖它们。”  
男人每天都会从市场上买回用来贩卖的活着的家禽，让它们在工场里乱飞。  
少女的双手很纤细柔嫩，却也同样灵活有力。她能够很灵活的运用各种基础的体术，那双美丽的双手同样也是她致命的武器。她很快学会了枪支的装卸，消声器的组备。当她面对不动的枪靶能够做到次次会心一击之后，男人便开始训练她的实战。  
“加油打吧，我会在结束之后纠正你的错误。你打中了什么，晚餐就吃什么。”男人靠在墙角，戴上了耳罩眼罩躲懒睡觉去了。  
“.....醒，醒醒！”  
“呼——干啥？子弹打完了？”  
“打完了。”少女把两把空了弹夹的手枪扔到男人的脚边，歪了歪头。“子弹打完了，它们也打完了。”  
少女的身后，一片血迹。那些原本活蹦乱跳的鸡鸭鹅此刻全都死气沉沉的倒在地上，偶尔有几只还有力气扑棱几下翅膀或是蹬几下腿的，却都再也没有力气逃窜飞舞了。  
“——今天晚上吃满汉全席呢。”  
少女勾起嘴角，看着一时有些愣神男人露出了一个天使般的微笑。  
笑容宛若蛇信子，美丽而致命。  
  
少女学会了熟练的使用每一种常见的枪械，学会了通过弹匣掉落的地点和火药残留的气味来判断枪械的主人下一步会躲藏在哪里。她学会了用子弹和每一个前来冒犯自己的人理论，学会了沾染了满面鲜血也不再去抹擦，而是沉默的享受猎物撕心裂肺的哀嚎。  
  
“——过来，坐在这里。”  
男人搬来了一张每一间审讯室里都会配备的、带着镣铐的铁椅，示意少女坐上去。  
“......”  
少女的眼角抽了抽，却依旧服从了命令。  
她一言不发的坐在椅子上，任凭男人拷上她的双手。  
“身为杀手，不得不考虑到一时脑子犯浑被人绑走的丢人情况。”Kristoff从口袋里掏出了几支不同颜色的试管，悬在少女的眼前晃荡。“这些药都是我花了大价钱从黑市上买回来的，仍然可以发挥原来的猛效，不过不会对你的身体造成太大的损害。”  
男人说着，抽出其中一只装有紫色药液的试管，猛地扎向少女美丽的脖颈。  
“......”  
习惯于隐忍的少女只是咬了咬牙，攥紧了拳头。冰凉的液体被推入自己的血管内，甚至能够看见瘦削脖侧的筋脉暴突。  
“记住它的滋味，去适应它、习惯它。”  
“呜.....哈啊.......”  
少女原本沉淀的蓝眸逐渐开始收缩、再舒放。她咬着牙努力忍着自己动摇的呻吟，骨节因为用力握紧而泛起了惨白。  
男人点燃了一根烟，一边吞云吐雾一边围绕着椅子上颤抖不已的少女绕着圈。  
“小东西，记住它的滋味。你越快的适应，就可以少点痛苦。  
“杀手是将自己的生存寄托在他人牺牲之上的职业。你要摒弃你的感情。动了感情的杀手连枪都拿不稳。  
“丛林法则在我们这一行同样适用，只要你足够强大就有狂妄的资本。”  
男人掐住了少女俊俏的脸蛋，挑眉看着那紧蹙的眉头。  
“能不能编造出足够真实的谎言暂且不论，至少在吐真剂这种破玩意儿的面前，你绝对不可以松口。”  
“哈啊.....哈啊......”  
少女的神志在恍惚之中，眼皮十分的沉重。  
想要闭上眼睛，想要屈服，想要顺从。  
想要......  
回家。  
  
少女学会了忍耐那些非人道药物的折磨，从此更加沉默寡言。在学会了匕首的一千八百三十九种不同的用法之后，Kristoff将她从那座三个月来少女从未离开过的工厂领了出来。  
久违的感受到自然的日光，天空中的飞鸟，以及无边无尽的蓝天、少女只是安安静静的任凭微风吹乱自己长长的淡金长发、蓝眸平淡如水，毫无感情。  
收敛好自己的情绪，甚至不需要言语。  
任何的交流，只要扣下扳机就可以完成了。  
杀手的生活很简单。  
Kristoff收拾了自己简单的行李，把Sven的狗窝卷上它用来打理毛发的剪刀、吹风机之类的琐碎东西，用绳子牢牢地捆绑在一起让Sven自己背着自己的家当，带着Elsa来到了萨尔瓦多。  
“一些比较警惕的目标我手下的人不方便接近，这一类的委托全部交给你来处理，有问题吗？”  
“没有。”  
“很好、”Kristoff从挎在身后的包里拿出了一个皱巴巴的纸袋子，交给了Elsa。“送给你的，快要圣诞节了、姑且恭喜你出师。”  
“......谢谢。”  
Elsa愣了半晌，而后沉默的接来那沉重的纸袋。  
撕开封口的一瞬间，她后知后觉的发现，今天是冬至。  
自己的生日。  
倾斜纸袋，一把崭新的伯莱塔92F沉重的跌落在自己的手中。  
“身为杀手装备是非常重要的，你现在已经出师了，总没有自己的一把枪也不太体面。”  
Kristoff有些笨拙的抬起手，摸了摸Elsa的头——这大约是两个人见面到现在的将近四年的时间中，他唯一一次尝试做出的表示友好的动作。  
  
Elsa向来都不会令别人失望。  
她是天生适合暗杀的完美机器。  
最初的几次活动，Kristoff总因为不安心而偷偷跟在Elsa的身后监督她的工作。  
而事实上，自己的担心实在是纯属多余了。  
从事先的踩点准备，到埋伏目标的杀气收敛，再到最后扣下扳机的果断，每一个环节、那个小姑娘都做到了完美无缺。就连自己这样目光毒辣的人，也看不出什么瑕疵来。  
Kristoff将Elsa当做了自己手下杀手集团最好的一把刀，随着小姑娘日益长大成熟，慢慢的将一些管理工作交给了她。每个月还十分意思的给小姑娘开了数额惊人的工资。  
Elsa第一次看见支票的时候，第一个反应是Kristoff又想拿自己开涮了——那个恶趣味的男人经常会这么干。因为整个集团的女人都很少见，所以经常会在小弟面前捉弄自己。所以当她听说Krsitoff是真的在给自己开工资的时候，脸上难得出现了一丝波澜。  
Elsa将Kristoff划给她的“工资”，每月都分出一大半依旧以“Rodriguez"的名义寄给Marria，并且谎称Rodriguez先生此刻正在世界各地旅游——  
这样就可以了。  
那样肮脏的真相，就永远埋藏在心里吧。  
Kristoff没有食言、他把那间寓所里的尸体很妥善的处理掉了。其他被领养的孩子们都转交给了正规的孤儿院。至于Rodriguez的财产他如何处置，Elsa没有兴趣知道。  
  
接到委托，会见委托人，暗杀目标，获得工资。保养枪械，强度训练，失眠成瘾。  
十年以来，Elsa沉默的帮助Kristoff暗杀了无数的目标。有上层的名流，也有黑帮的头目。有的确连她自己都知道的十恶不赦的混蛋，也有一些根本闻所未闻的枪下冤魂。  
究竟杀了多少人，Elsa自己也记不清楚了。只是每个夜晚在黑暗中静默的时候，她总会不自觉的想起那个时候在Rodriguez宅邸的宿舍里，一边默念着《圣经》对着月光祈祷的小时候的自己。  
究竟有没有神明，有没有天堂，Elsa不知道。  
但是她心知肚明，自己的存在充满了罪孽。这样罪恶的自己，终究会坠入地狱之中。  
她的世界没有光明，尽管每一天都沐浴在阳光之下。  
  
接到Kristoff的密线通讯的时候，Elsa刚刚完成在伦敦的暗杀委托。她前一晚成了飞机匆匆赶到目的地，在喧闹的伦敦城里安静利落的送出了自己致命的子弹后，当晚便乘了飞机回到洪都拉斯。  
“哟，小东西，最近过得怎么样？”  
“嗯。”  
“这算什么回答啊喂......”  
“嗯。”  
Elsa隔着墨镜，皱着眉头看着Kristoff一边在桌子上翘着脚一边抠着鼻屎。  
“什么事。”  
“没什么十万火急的事儿，就是想着你天天杀人杀人杀人会不会腻烦了、想给你找点事情做。”Kristoff将手中正在翻看的文件扔给了Elsa，后者沉默的接住，翻开。  
“.......Rodriguez集团？”  
一目十行的扫了眼那合同，Elsa在看见那个姓氏的时候语气总算有了起伏。  
“没错，就是那个Rodriguez。”Kristoff吮着手指，“这个死老头子当初就是靠走黑货发家的。这个集团被我吊了这么多年，现在已经处于中空的状态。不过可以利用的资源还是挺吸引人的，我打算往这方面发展。”  
“.......黑市交易？”  
“对，黑火、毒品，道上现在混这些比较有长远利益。而且如果我们也涉猎这方面，也可以接到更多的生意。”  
“.......”  
早就听Kristoff的几个手下说过他打算向着其他的领域继续扩大自己的势力范围，却没想到竟然是黑市走私这种暴露性更大、风险更高的交易。  
更没有想到，原来Rodriguez集团在十三年后，又一次闯进了自己的小世界。  
“你想我做什么？”  
“帮我管理Rodriguez集团，作为一个外企打进市场。我查过了，Rodriguez原来一直在美国发展。消失了这么久就算一个相似度极高的公司横空出世也不会让任何人产生疑心。”  
“.......”  
Elsa沉思着，如果她真的转战商路，Kristoff对自己的管控也一定会相对减轻许多。那个男人一向讨厌因为手下的失职而波及自己的利益，所以这是一个脱离集团的好机会。  
事实上，就算真正擅长一件事情，也未必是你真心想去做的。  
Elsa讨厌鲜血，讨厌杀人。  
但是她从来不会把自己真实的想法明确告诉Kristoff，她是沉默的棋子。  
所以，尝试着改变也未会不喜？  
“明白了。去了美国和组织的联系就会彻底切断了，这样也没问题吗。”  
“呵，小东西，你该不会是翅膀长硬了就想飞走吧？”Kristoff怪笑一声，“别忘了，只要我想，我可以把你扔进牢子里蹲一辈子。我可以允许你的脱离，但是你依旧要绝对服从我的指示，明白吗？”  
“......明白。”  
Elsa悄悄的捏紧了手中的文件。  
“那么，现在这个公司就是你的了。总裁大人，你的公司叫什么名字？”  
“......Arendellle。”  
“切，什么怪名字嘛、搞不懂你们这帮读书人。”  
Kristoff在心中想着“弗莱明格勒”之类不着边际、本人却认为十分高端大气上档次的奇怪名字，一边在电脑上操作着。  
“正好我在伯班克有用了很久的部下，他负责帮助你一起照应着公司。”  
“名字？”  
“一个叫Kai，一个叫Golda。你应该有印象的吧，去年和你一起行动过的。”  
“哦，明白。”  
Kristoff揉了揉鼻子，“嗯......虽然现在的网络搜索能力非常恐怖，不过就算被人质疑也问题不大。反正你也被那个老变态养过一段时间，到时候真的有人追究起来就说是被领养的孩子也能圆个谎......我记得你自学过金融什么的破东西的吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“公众的口碑是要一点一点做起来的，在伯班克安顿下来以后就先从拿下舆论人心开始吧。我会让Kai帮你安排一些讲座之类的玩意儿，反正现在的大学生看见好看的脸就开心到啥也不管了。”  
“........”  
当晚，从暗部杀手摇身变成总裁的Elsa坐上了前往美国伯班克的飞机。  
她是戴上了项圈的家禽，无论她走到哪里，都无法摆脱过去的束缚。


	49. Chapter 49

“Come, my darling, homeward bound......  
“When all is lost, then all is found.......”  
“.......”  
——是梦吗。  
似乎，听见了相当熟悉的旋律。  
“Where the north wind meets the sea.....”  
——是妈妈经常唱的歌。  
“There's a river full of memory.......”  
Elsa沉重的眼睑挣扎着缓缓抬起些许，看见了Anna、她的眼中噙着泪水，正一脸担心的看着那床上自漫长的昏迷之中刚刚苏醒过来的人。  
“......Anna、”  
那红棕发的小姑娘没有回答Elsa的轻声呼唤，而是用力的扑进了她的怀里。  
“你终于醒了、你终于醒了.......Elsa，我不能再失去你了.......”  
“......”  
Elsa抬起打着吊针的右手，轻轻的抚了抚Anna的头。  
“——我的祖宗诶，你现在感觉好点了没？”  
Rapunzel清了清嗓子，对于打破了床上那二位温馨时刻感到非常抱歉的笑着。  
“没事......我睡了多久？”  
“也没有多久，两天吧。”Rapunzel轻飘飘的回答着。  
察觉到怀中的Anna又开始轻轻的颤抖着肩膀，Elsa连忙柔声的哄着。  
“Kai，你先回公司应付着Hyperion那边的人。我一会儿就过去。”  
“明白了。”  
“——你要回公司？不行！你现在这副样子比我都虚弱！Elsa......”  
“Anna、Anna，我没事、你别太担心.......”  
Elsa用手背拭去Anna眼角的泪花，给了Rapunzel一个眼神的示意。  
后者很默契的悄悄离开了病房，只剩下了Elsa和Anna两个人。  
Elsa有些心疼的看着Anna，指尖轻轻的拂过她的侧脸，下颚、最后插进她柔软的长发里轻轻的为小姑娘顺毛。  
“Anna.....你身体怎么样？”  
“......至少比你好、”Anna无意识的摸了摸自己的小腹——这个动作刺痛了Elsa的眼球。“......一时之间让我面对这么多打击，好像都来不及悲伤了......”  
“......对不起，Anna。”  
Elsa侧脸闪过了Anna再次想要倚靠在自己肩上的脑袋，而是用一种更为得体礼貌的姿势揽着她的肩膀。  
“不要向我道歉，Elsa。我们都不想这样的......”  
Anna深吸一口气，努力的展露出了一个大大的笑容。  
“是你告诉我要坚强的吧？没事的、只要有Elsa在我的身边，我什么都不怕。”  
“......对不起。”  
——Anna、什么都不知道的Anna还认为Elsa是在为没有能够及时赶到现场救下她们的孩子而自责难过。  
Elsa的喉头仿佛飘浮着一只轻飘飘的羽毛，想吞咽而下却又无从下口、刮摩得咽喉生痛。  
——不行。  
——根本不知道该如何开口。  
分明自己的身体也没有完全康复，Anna在一整天都不见Elsa以后，又一次提起可怜的Kai的衣领追问不休，Rapunzel这才带着人来到了Elsa的病房里——当然，她和Eugene医生什么都没有说。  
最近一段时间夜夜的失眠，以及一瞬间的巨大冲击，Elsa沉睡了两天又余，才慢慢的缓了过来。  
但是，Elsa也会不自觉的想着自己为什么要清醒过来。梦中总是好的，睡觉也总是一件非常幸福的事情。因为闭上双眼就可以撒手不管身边的一切，长长久久的躲在自己的小乐园里与世无争的度过漫长的时间。  
不过，Elsa自然不会一味的逃避。  
现实是残酷的，没有改变的方法，只能去接受。  
她一直都是这么做的。  
Anna也渐渐发觉了Elsa对自己似乎有些疏远，一脸受伤的表情抬起了头。  
“Elsa......你是在生我的气吗？”  
“.......没有。”  
“那、为什么要刻意的避开我的触碰？你是不是责怪我没有保护好我们的孩子？”  
“我没有，Anna、”  
不知为何，听到Anna说“我们的孩子”的时候，Elsa的耳畔满满都在回荡着Krsitoff那充满了嘲讽意味的“你上了你的亲妹妹！”  
这样的背德感让Elsa有些手足无措。她更是不知道该用一种怎样的态度来对待眼前这个、“突然出现的”、自己的亲妹妹。  
仔细看来，Anna在眉眼之间的长相的确有几分像自己。  
会不会在那个时候觉得眼前的小姑娘看着十分亲切，也是这样的原因呢？  
......  
不——并不是这样的。  
不可以因为“姐妹”的身份，而否定对她、以及两个人之间的感情。  
Elsa轻轻的摇了摇头，咬着唇在内心艰难的做着斗争。  
Anna也看出床上人的情绪似乎并不很稳定，她勉强的挂着笑容。  
“......Elsa，累了就再睡一会儿吧？刚才的摇篮曲，是妈妈经常唱给我听到、喜欢吗？“  
“嗯......”  
“我就知道你一定会喜欢它的，我可以再唱一遍.......”  
“——Anna。”  
Elsa很突兀的打断了Anna接下来的话——这样粗鲁的行为她从未做过。  
但是，她的口气，分明充满了狼狈与动摇。  
Anna同样预感到了什么，有些干涩的嘴唇微张着。她紧张的看着Elsa，绿莹莹的眸子里满是乞求——  
她已经不想再听到任何的噩耗了。  
她现在什么都可以不要，什么都可以舍弃。  
唯独Elsa，唯独她、只有她！她想要紧紧的抱在怀里，想要再多感受一些她的温度，想要更多更多的了解她。  
拜托，Elsa。  
不要拒绝我。  
给我一点希望啊。  
“.......Anna、摇篮曲很好听。”Elsa有些甚至不由自主的笑了起来——是那种很苍白、很无力、比哭还要难看的笑容。“我一直很喜欢。”  
“......诶？”  
——“一直”？  
“一直”是什么意思.......“  
“......就是那个意思，Anna。”  
Elsa的手扶上Anna的肩膀，轻轻的、慢慢的把她推开。  
“......妈妈，也对我唱过。  
“我想起来了、是在很久.......很久以前。”  
“......Elsa、你在......说什么......？”  
Anna很想装作什么也没有明白一样傻傻的笑，张了张嘴，却发现自己根本没有任何再继续保持笑脸的勇气。  
Elsa脸上的悲伤，那样真切、自己根本无法装疯卖傻，再去伤害她。  
“Anna，我很认真。”  
Elsa突然冷笑了一声，而后眼泪无声的滑落。  
“我们是姐妹。  
“是有血缘关系的、亲生姐妹。”  
  
Elsa好痛苦，心脏就像是在被人一刀一刀的剐着。来自身体和精神上的双重折磨从遥远的过去，那个暗不见光的夜晚以来便如影随形，无时无刻不在折磨着她。这样无声的审判过于残酷，甚至让Elsa一度认为自己会被永永远远的关在地狱里，挣扎着、叫喊着，却永远也无法被宽恕。直到Anna的出现，才拯救了她。那个女孩儿就像永远灿烂的太阳，虽然她自己可能并不知道、对于Elsa而言，她是多么、多么的重要。  
Anna呆呆的看着Elsa泪如泉涌，那一句关于她们两人之间的关系的新定义，就像是一句根本无法破除的恶毒诅咒。  
——姐妹！  
——是被名为“血缘关系”的沉重枷锁所永远束缚着的，根本无法挣脱的牢笼。  
“......呵，为什么啊、Elsa。”  
Anna有些惊讶于自己脱口而出的轻笑——她下意识的第一反应竟然不是用最恶毒的话语来诅咒生活、诅咒命运。  
“为什么， 事到如今才告诉我这样的笑话。”  
“对不起......Anna。”Elsa低下了头，用袖口擦拭着泪水。  
眼前这一幕似乎十分的熟悉，但是彼此的心境都已经完全不同了。  
“......Elsa，为什么、为什么我一点实感也没有啊、”Anna的情绪也开始激动起来，她不顾一切的扑倒Elsa身前，扯住了她的领口，“是因为我们完全以陌生人的身份相识、相知、相恋吗？还是我本来就是一个恶心到骨子里的人？会因为所谓的‘背德感’而兴奋嘛？Elsa，我曾经想过无数种方式来拥有你，来彻底的拥有你。就在刚才，我觉得我的愿望实现了。我们是姐妹，你是我的姐姐，是我一个人的姐姐！”  
“Anna、别这么说......“  
“不！我要说！”  
Anna虽然依旧有些虚弱，但还是轻松的钳制着同样孱弱的Elsa——自然，后者因为害怕反抗而伤了她也是原因之一。  
Elsa被拽着领口，宽大的病号服兜住她的后颈，她连扭头也做不到。只能无助的闭上了眼睛，任由泪水肆意落下。  
“Elsa......你可以认为我已经疯狂了、但是，我不会因为你是我的姐姐就放弃我对你的爱。Elsa，我们都勇敢一些，好吗。”  
Anna倾身，Elsa不再拒绝。她捧起Elsa苍白的脸，一遍遍的为她吻去脸上的泪水。  
“Anna.....对不起、对不起.....”  
——是我太狂妄了。  
明明罪恶缠身，只配委身于阴影之下，却依然不自量力的想去寻找光明。  
冰凉咸涩的泪水不止，Anna也红了眼睛。  
为什么，命运要与她们开这样的一个玩笑啊。  
“Elsa，你看着我。”  
“.......”  
Elsa睁开了蓝眸，像是一对被泪水清洗过的蓝宝石清澈无比。  
Anna清晰的看见了自己的影子，她出神的凝视着。  
“——太好了。”轻轻的笑着，Anna勾起唇角。“Cinderella说过，从我的眼神里可以看出对Elsa的爱恋。现在我也可以在Elsa的眼睛里，看见Elsa对我的爱。  
“我能感觉到，是一种很温柔的感情。  
“Elsa，不要拒绝我。  
“我想一直一直待在你的身边，作为你的伴侣，成为你的家人。”  
“Anna......”  
Elsa轻轻的吸了一口气，眼眶却又湿润了。  
“——如果我们没有相离，能够在最初的相遇时再少几分生疏、或许就不会这样了。”  
“Elsa、”  
“——我就不会因为无法放弃对你的喜爱，而在德伦之间挣扎了。”  
Elsa竖起修长的食指，轻轻的抵上了Anna的樱唇。她在长久的垂眸而后再度看着Anna的眼神，像是一种温柔的霸道、一种丝毫不加掩饰的放肆。同时又夹杂着无限的爱怜，是一往情深的深邃。  
“Anna，或许长久分离只是我一厢情愿的借口。血缘是一具永生永世都无法逃离的镣铐。但是，我愿意被它的沉重拖入地狱。”  
——毕竟，我原本便已经是罪恶之人。  
“Anna，我爱你。不是单纯对妹妹的关爱，我想标记你，想要让你生下、我们的孩子。”  
这句话，于Anna无疑像是沙漠旅行者的绿洲。  
言语已经不再需要了，Anna环上Elsa的脖颈。  
是一个缠绵的吻，只属于恋人之间。  
置诸死地，才能后生。


	50. Chapter 50

天知道Rapunzel在悄悄拧开门把的时候是在内心下了多大的决心。  
以及，天知道她在推门而入时，看见床上两个秀色可餐的女人正在热吻时内心的战栗。  
“汪....咳，我是说，打扰一下~”  
“——咳。”  
Elsa瞬间瞪着眼睛，把Anna的头按上自己的肩膀，越过她的脑袋用眼刀在Rapunzel身上千刀万剐。  
“......说。”  
“诶嘿嘿......”  
Rapunzel简直忍不住笑——Elsa这红着脸的小窘相可不要太可爱。  
被Elsa瞬间黑了的眼神吓到生生咽回后半截笑声，Rapunzel连忙摆出一副严肃的模样来。  
“Eugene说最近医院里刚刚收容了一批外地的患者，病菌传染似乎挺严重的。所幸小Anna的身体素质不错，这两天修复的还行。Elsa就是疲劳过度外加营养不良，不然你们收拾收拾回家躲躲病毒吗？”  
“嗯.......”Elsa沉吟着，右手还轻轻揉着Anna的后脑勺。“回去吧，我讨厌医院。”  
——与死亡太过接近，是每一天都在发生着生离死别的地方。  
  
Hans携着一个高挑美女的手，双双行走在街道上。他一身高调的名牌闲服，脚上的皮鞋擦得锃亮。红发用发胶做了定型，还花了大价钱请名理发师来为自己设计造型。鬓角的碎发也被打理的一丝不苟，没有半点胡渣的俊脸一路惹来了不少女性爱慕的眼神。  
他现在可是春风得意了。凭借Catherine给自己的一大笔款子好好的装扮一番以后还剩下不少钱来供自己出手阔绰。Hans每天只要去课堂里打个卡，向统计名单的班长彬彬有礼的行绅士礼，再去亲吻一下她的手背，便可以大摇大摆的在外面逍遥自在、寻找自己的下一个高枝。  
Catherine的计划输了，尽管是意料之中的事情、但是Hans依旧少不了扼腕叹息。毕竟是能够傍上大公司的好机会，可能够比一般喜欢小白脸的大小姐带来更多更长远的利益。不过，像Catherine那样部分时间地点、一身酒气疯疯癫癫的来找自己大吐苦水、说实话Hans也厌倦了。坏了他的个人形象不说，每一次Catherine都总会说一些不着边际的计划。  
虽然没能在权势背景上进一步的伸张，但是那个女人也给自己带来了不少好处。在那之后貌似很久都没有见过她了啊，看来伦敦实在是太令人流连忘返了......  
“——Hans，你看那里、围了好多人啊？”  
“是啊，发生了什么事情？”  
“去看看嘛！”  
“遵命，我亲爱的大小姐。”  
这是他的新目标——她的父亲是建筑公司的高层管理。凭借脸和仪态Hans基本不用担心金钱上的问题，不过这远远不能满足他膨胀的野心。镜子中自己仪表堂堂的模样让Hans很是骄傲，他要去为自己谋求更多的东西！  
Hans任凭身边的女生挽着自己的胳膊，却暗自在心里鄙夷——所以说女生就是八卦好事，一点点的骚乱都要去凑个热闹。  
真是无趣。  
但是他表面却依旧笑着，装出一副同样十分感兴趣的表情，跟着女生的脚步挤入人群。  
“真是可怜啊......”  
“应该是那帮街头的不良混混干的吧.......“  
“呜哇，好恶心......”  
挤入围观私语的人群，Hans跟着新女友的手钻进了人潮的中央。  
“——啧？！”  
人群中央被围观的，是一个衣衫褴褛，披头散发的女人。她的精神看上去极端的不稳定，双手扒拉在地上，被粗糙的十字路面磨出了鲜血淋漓。她的脖子上、身上、腿上到处都是被殴打的痕迹，青斑和咬痕布满了她曼妙的身姿。此刻那双褐色的眼眸里血丝密布，口中不断的发出类似于野兽的哀嚎声。被众人围堵着，她也没有办法离开，只好蜷缩在地面上，不断的张牙舞爪。。  
Hans捂住了嘴——见鬼了，那不是Catherine吗？！  
为什么这个家伙消失了这么久，突然就变得这么狼狈不堪了？  
不......这个时候还是尽量避免着扯上关系会比较好。  
“——只是一个被街头古惑仔欺负了的可怜人而已，没什么好看的......”  
“——不对！你看，她的那个衣服上、是我们学校的校徽！”  
很不凑巧的是，这位大小姐是一个富有正义感的女生。她甩开了Hans想要拉扯她离开现场的手，半是同情半是好奇的走近了那个在地上蠕动着的女人面前。  
啧.......  
Hans在心里啐了口唾沫，只好也跟着她走到了Catherine身边。  
  
离开医院的两个人，在Rapunzel和Eugene友好鼓励却又带了点儿意味深长的目光中相互扶持着走完了医院到校边宾馆的短短路程。  
Anna用了卫浴，Elsa便疲惫的瘫坐在沙发上，仰着头，出神的看着天花板的发呆。  
她的过去一片黑暗。  
她的未来是否会有光明。  
Elsa伸出手，遮盖住了头顶昏黄的灯光柔和。  
轻轻的攥了拳，就像是握住了太阳。  
......  
当Anna穿了睡衣来到客厅的时候，Elsa正轻轻闭着眼睛。双手规规矩矩的覆在小腹前，露出了美丽的脖颈。  
——她是我的姐姐。  
Anna蹑手蹑脚的走到沙发边，倾身去打量着那个人的睡颜。  
仿佛是心有感应一般，Anna的目光只是在那张冷艳的脸上稍作停留、Elsa便立刻睁开了眼睛。  
“——啊、”  
Anna觉得自己刚才看着人的眼神一定很像一个犯了花痴的小迷妹，尴尬的惊呼了一声而后、慌里慌张的红着脸低下头。  
“.......过来。”  
Elsa坐直了身子，拍了拍身边示意Anna坐下。  
开心的像个孩子一样，Anna立刻跑过去乖乖的坐在了Elsa的身边，两个人相互靠着肩膀、Anna安心般的长舒一气。  
“.......”  
Elsa欲言又止，看向Anna的蓝眸中思绪翻涌。  
——她是我的妹妹。  
在小腹前交叠的双手不淡定的摩挲，气氛就这样尴尬的沉默了下来。  
“.......Anna、”  
“Elsa——”  
又是同时开口，而后对视。清澈的星蓝与灵动的翠绿，碰撞间使得周围的空气升温。  
Elsa发觉自己的心脏跳的不大规律，扑通扑通吵得自己心烦。  
Anna亦是如此，她扯着衣角，犹豫再三后冲着Elsa傻笑，“给我讲讲你的事情......好吗。”  
“.......好。”Elsa沉默了半晌，冲Anna温柔的笑了笑，“我也正想和你说说。”  
相互靠着肩膀，Elsa用幽深的语气缓缓的叙述了自己被Marria祖母捡回孤儿院，在狭窄的屋檐下和十几个孩子们一起生活。而后被Rodriguez先生收养，最后接管了Rodriguez的企业，也就是现在的Arendelle。  
关于Rodriguez先生的肮脏嘴脸，以及自己在Kristoff手下做了杀手的事情，Elsa避重就轻，连蒙带骗的混了过去。她只是笼统的说明了Rodriguez先童心未泯，兴致勃勃的出门环游旅行。而Kristoff则是自己在公司刚起步时认识的，一直都有合作的贸易伙伴。为了吸引小姑娘的注意力，Elsa只好把自己暗杀过的一些对象以及他们的事情删删减减的当做自己的见闻侃侃而谈。  
Anna听的津津有味，原本只是倚靠着Elsa的肩膀，后来直接赖上了她的大腿，舒舒服服的享受着Elsa身上清酒的气息。  
“那么，总理先生说的，Hyperion要收购Arendelle是怎么回事？”  
“.......我会处理好的。”Elsa刮了刮Anna的鼻翼“Anna，我不想隐瞒你。公司的水太深了，在我处理好所有事情之前，答应我、不要去多问，好吗。”  
“可是我应当知道！”Anna嘟起嘴瞪着Elsa，“我还是你的秘书呢！”  
“.......Anna、“Elsa无奈的皱起了眉，“只有让你把关系撇干净，敌人才不会对你下手。”  
“所以他们就会像Cathy一样那么残忍的对待你！”Anna本想提着嗓子吼完这句话，末了却又哽咽了。  
“Elsa，我不怕那些人，我只害怕你受伤。”  
——你越是要对我隐瞒，我只会更加心惊胆战。  
——我对你是一个负担吗。  
“Anna......唔......”  
Anna一手拽着Elsa的领带，一手攀上了她并不宽阔的肩膀。她仰起头，带着一丝怒气与占有的醋意吻上了Elsa的薄唇。  
心跳瞬间加快，Elsa瞪大了眼睛。眼前的小姑娘红着脸，微微蹙着眉。舌尖在自己紧闭的齿关处来来回回的打着转，着急的想要撬开关口长驱直入。  
不行......  
Elsa硬是咬住了牙齿，任凭Anna软磨硬泡也没有松口。  
无奈又愠怒的松开Elsa紧紧抿住的双唇，Anna一脸受了伤的表情。“为什么、你连我的吻也要拒绝了吗。”  
“Anna、你身体还没好.......”  
“你明明就是心里抵触我！因为我是你的妹妹，对不对！”  
“.......”  
Elsa哑然，她撇开了头、躲避着Anna炽热的目光。  
“.......抱歉。”  
最后，千言万语还是没有能够道出。Elsa只是道歉，她也只能道歉。  
不管自己作何解释，都显得苍白无力。因为事实却是就是如此，何须掩盖。  
“.......”  
Anna慢慢的撑起上半身，与Elsa拉开了一小段距离。  
“Elsa，你是不是以后都不打算碰我了。”  
“Anna、你别这样......”  
“我只是害怕失去你！Elsa、你是我唯一的亲人了。也是我最爱的人。可是你有心事，不愿意告诉我。有危险，永远都是一个人去面对。无论我说什么，你都只是道歉。你到底想让我怎么样，我应该怎么做才能留下你？”  
“......”  
Elsa张了张嘴，最后默默的把那句没有说出口的“抱歉”咽了回去。  
她应该说什么，应该做什么。  
......  
不知道。  
Anna静静的凝视着Elsa，半晌而后，似乎因为始终没有等来Elsa的回应而失落的低下了头。  
“......我回房间休息了，你也早点睡。”  
“......好好休息吧。”  
Anna攥紧了拳，一声不吭的从沙发上起身，轻轻的走回了自己的房间。  
听见房门开合的声音，Elsa长长的叹了一口气。  
眼底是藏不尽的疲惫，以及迷茫。

  
  
  



	51. Chapter 51

Elsa把上半身的重量全部交给了小阳台的栏杆，面色阴沉。  
手中是火星明明灭灭的烟草——是那个时候在医院，Eugene给的。  
她看着烟草的灰烬在空中掉落，跌进华灯初上的城市一片模糊的夜景之中。夜幕降临，黑幕之中不见星月。一片令人压抑的黑色，抬起头能够很清晰的看见缥缈的烟雾缭绕。  
“.......”  
心也乏了，Elsa摸出裤袋里的手机——Kai通常都随身携带着两部手机，他把自己工作用的临时借给了Elsa。  
所幸作为杀手的记忆力是极好的，Elsa对自己通讯录中大部分的号码都留有清晰的印象。  
既然自己想不通，干脆找个局外清者问一问吧。  
重新点上了一根烟，Elsa拨通了Rapunzel的电话。  
“——Hello~”  
对面依旧是迅速的接通——Elsa每次想来都觉得十分怪异。  
“你.......不会天天就抱着手机等人给你打电话吧。”  
“哼哼~谁知道呢！”那一头的Rapunzel很自豪的哼了两声，“先让我来猜一猜，是不是惹了你家小公主不开心了？”  
“......”  
“嗐！跟你认识这么久我算是看透你了！”  
“什么？”  
“你就是个四不像！”  
“.......什么？”  
“倔得像头驴，笨得像头猪！偏偏又像条狼一样喜欢惹事儿，自己想不通了就做只兔子撒腿就跑。啧啧啧，这么新奇的物种我还真的是闻所未闻.......”  
“嘟——”  
Elsa黑着脸挂了电话。  
只是没过三秒钟，那头又开始不知死活的向Elsa发起了“夺命连环Call”。  
Elsa挂断了，对面便再拨。  
再挂，再拨。再挂，再拨。再挂，再拨......  
“——你这是扰民。”  
第N次挂断之后，Elsa咬牙切齿的接通了对面的来电。  
“嘿嘿嘿，姐姐我最不缺的就是毅力了！”  
“......”  
Elsa对着空气翻了个白眼。  
“所以说，你这么个堂堂大总裁都搞不定的问题，到底是什么？”  
“.......我只是、”Elsa咬了咬唇，“我只是不想伤害她。”  
“哦，那我来猜一猜。”  
Elsa几乎能够想象出Rapunzel那一副摸着鼻尖、若有所悟的姿态。  
“一定是我们的总裁大人一边顾忌着自己见不得光的身份，害怕一堆死对头来找小Anna麻烦。一边又因为小Anna是自己失散多年根本互不相知的亲妹妹而忌惮什么狗屁道德所以拒绝了人家一切示好的表示。现在一定又是因为心里难过但是也不知道怎么办只好躲在一个安安静静没人打扰的地方抽着从我家Eugene那儿顺来的烟，对不对？”  
“......”  
虽然的确很佩服Rapunzel对自己透彻的了解，但是一听见对面那个臭女人趾高气昂的嚣张模样、Elsa就怎么也不愿意说出任何苟同她的话来。  
不过对Elsa的小脾气Rapunzel自然也是十分了解的，此时对面的沉默就是最好的默认。  
若不是那高傲又有些小固执的女人走进了思维的死胡同，还被道德堵住了出路，也不会大晚上的来打电话骚扰自己了。  
“我说，你不会真的打算放弃吧？”  
“什么放弃。”  
“啧，装傻还是真不开窍啊？喜欢人家小姑娘，人家小姑娘也喜欢你、两情相悦的事情不要太水到渠成！”  
“可是......”  
“哎呀没有可是！像人家过去的贵族为了保证血脉的纯正还全部都是近亲结婚呢！也没看见有人杀头啊丢人的、生下来的孩子也能蹦能跳有的还是小天才呢！”  
“我.......”  
“诶诶，你别跟我说什么‘在一起可以，越界的行为不会做’的大胡话啊？禁欲这种明摆着是自虐的行为根本就不会因为什么‘血缘关系’的借口而没有痛苦。除非你把自己阉了！做得到吗？“  
“......嗯。”  
“啧啧啧，所以我说你是四不像.......”Rapunzel对着电话瞪眼睛横鼻子的，气得脸红脖子燥。“你要真‘英勇就义’了，我想人家小Anna得哭死！”  
“Rapunzel，我是真的在烦恼这个问题。”  
Elsa有些无奈的揉着自己的太阳穴，听着Rapunzel在对面机关枪似的说个不停，能够感觉得到自己的眉毛跳得很精彩。  
“......Elsa，我也没有在说瞎话。”  
电话的那一头，Rapunzel的声音也立刻端正严肃了起来——她倒是极少显得如此肃穆，肆意侵袭的威压就连Elsa都有些开始不自在了。  
“就算现在DNA的检验报告就摆在你的面前，告诉你Anna就是你的亲生妹妹，你的心里又是否真的接受了这样的结果？你有没有这种概念？”  
“......没有。”  
“我想也是啊。”Rapunzel叹了口气，“毕竟，你们从来没有见过面。Elsa，我觉得小Anna的想法没有错误。你们既然是在完全陌生的状况下相知相爱，又何必要纠结一种自己都没有实感的伦理关系。这一层血缘关系只会让你们更加亲密，因为你们是彼此唯一的亲人。”  
“Rapunzel......你知道我现在的情况。我没有退路，只能背水一战。或许我现在保持着距离，万一我赌输了，也可以护Anna周全。”  
“你觉得这样合适吗？”  
“我......”  
“Elsa，别太自以为是了。Anna没有那么柔弱，我也相信她，不是一个贪生怕死的人。既然相爱，那么无关风雨，都要共同面对。危难之中的相互扶持，只有经过了磨合的感情才会更加牢固。这个世界上，真正愿意心甘情愿的为你等候的，只有家人，只有你的Anna。”  
Rapunzel说完，也不等Elsa回应，便直接挂断了电话。  
“.......”  
Elsa呆呆的看着手机发呆，指间夹着的烟草又是许久未动，微风卷过了那摇摇欲坠的灰烬。  
  
又在栏杆边沉默了许久，Elsa慢慢走回了里屋。  
她走到Anna的门前，踌躇着。  
最后，冰凉的手犹犹豫豫的握住了门把，轻轻旋转。  
房间里漆黑一片，窗帘半开着，不知何时月亮从薄雾之后显现了出来，皎洁的光亮洒进了整个卧室。  
Elsa慢慢走向床边，借着淡淡的月光打量床上闭着眼睛的小姑娘。红棕发此刻如瀑般散开，刘海不时被轻轻的鼻息撩起些许。睫羽微颤着，那双灵动的绿眸此刻躲藏在了眼睑之下。这张与自己相似几分的面容闭上眼睛的模样恬静又安宁，微蹙的眉头却打破了这份美好。双手交叠在小腹，隔着薄被，指尖相互勾着、似乎正在做着心理斗争一样一点也不踏实。  
Elsa知道，是自己的迟疑退却惹了她伤心难过。  
放轻动作坐上床沿，Elsa深情的看着那闭了双眸的人。蓝眸中的神色又暗了些许，满含着宠爱与怜惜。她鬼使神差的伸出手，修长的指尖微凉，一遍又一遍的勾勒着Anna的眉眼、Anna的樱唇、Anna的下颚.......  
最后按上了小姑娘深深锁起的眉梢，Elsa轻轻的揉着，不厌其烦的描摹着Anna的柳眉可人。  
“Elsa......”  
“.......嗯，我在这里、Anna。”  
——我会一直在你身边。  
本欲收回的手，被小姑娘无意识中静静地拽住了袖口。贪恋着那清酒微凉的葱白，Anna微微摇了摇头，用力的扯住了Elsa的衣袖。她仿佛被人生生打破了美好的梦境，转而在噩魇中挣扎着。才刚刚舒展的眉头又蹙了起来，咬着唇、下意识的抱住了Elsa的手臂。  
月光之下，Elsa呆呆的看着Anna楚楚动人的睡颜。  
她感觉到自己的咽喉在不自然的进行着吞咽的动作。  
倾身，Elsa轻轻的反扣住Anna拉扯着自己衣服的手。  
她在朦胧的月光下，慢慢的拉近两人之间的距离。  
原本飘散着淡淡酒香的空气里，氤氲了可可的香醇。  
无可奈何而又必须为之，其名为现实。  
温热的鼻息洒在Anna的面颊上，原本睡得就不大安心的小姑娘迷迷糊糊的睁开了眼睛。  
“——Elsa？你......”  
所有的疑问都被一个温柔的吻封在了口中。Anna诧异的看着Elsa垂眸亲吻自己的模样，一切的生疏隔阂瞬间土崩瓦解。  
并不夹杂任何情欲的一个浅浅的亲吻而后，Elsa微微后退了些许，两个人却还是鼻尖对鼻尖的亲密状态，Anna突然就有些手足无措。  
“Elsa......“  
“Anna，被我捉住，成为了我的猎物，你就再也逃不掉了。”  
Elsa将Anna按在身下，一手撑在她的耳边，原本抓着身下人手腕的手转而轻轻相扣。  
她认真的看着那双因为惊喜而熠熠闪亮的绿眸，深邃的蓝仿佛容纳了整个星辰大海。  
Anna抬起尚且自由的左手，轻轻的扯着Elsa垂下的领带将人拽到自己的脸前。  
“——好巧，做我的猎物也是一样呢。”  
在Elsa的唇角轻啄，Anna用唱歌一般欢快的曲调说道。  
不禁勾起嘴角，Elsa再一次俯身、带着不可置否的霸道用力吻上了Anna的唇瓣。  
Anna抬起头，双手绕上Elsa的脖颈。仿佛是埋怨着她先前的优柔寡断，Anna轻轻的啃啮着Elsa的下唇。后者同样不甘示弱的回击，舌尖挑逗着唇间细肉，一路无阻的攻入温润的城池肆意清荡着口中的津液。另一条软舌立刻扑了过来，揪住Elsa的小舌相互纠缠吞咽。下颚碰撞、唇齿分合。来不及入口的晶莹液体滑漏，带出了微弱交合的水声。  
“呜.....唔、唔——”  
Anna被Elsa激烈的攻势吻得喘不过气来。她小声的呜咽着，身上人却依旧任性的向她索取更多。她只好一边哼着，一边蹬着腿，用膝盖轻轻的顶着Elsa的下胯。  
“——小羊羔，你在玩火。”  
Elsa未尝不知Anna的本心是想逃脱自己的束缚，但是在暧昧的气氛下，任何动作的本意都会被逐渐升腾的情欲曲解。  
“我没有......唔啊——”  
Elsa猛地掀起被子，将两人笼罩在了床笫之间。  
.......  
今夜注定不眠。  
.......  
——她曾属于白昼。  
——如今却成为了我一个人的光。


	52. Chapter 52

没有想到一个大小姐竟然可以如此多事。  
Hans垂头丧气的坐在椅子上，眉毛拧成一团。远处，那位好心的大小姐正在和医生说着什么。  
Catherine明显是被轮了，Hans想她多半是喝多了被小混混调戏。但是一般街头仔子爽完也该清理干净，真是不明白这个女人竟然还能活下来。  
不过现在看来，活下来倒不如一死来得痛快。  
Catherine的情绪极度不稳定，可能精神上已经有一些问题了。等她身上那些被鞭笞化脓的伤口养好了，没有家属来认领，医院就会把她交付给相关的收容机构。  
因为她实在会太闹腾了，还咬伤给她脱衣服的护士小姐。只好注射了镇静剂，目前正在昏睡中。  
现在Hans倒是不太担心，本来想着安顿好了以后赶紧带着女友开溜、谁又能想到那个滥好人竟然要留下来照看着她。  
如果她醒了以后又开始说胡话........  
Hans实在是担心Catherine清醒以后看见自己会说出一些了不得的话来，不然自己精心打造出来的绅士形象就会彻底崩溃了。  
阴险的蓝眼睛滴溜溜的打着转，Hans摩挲着宽大的手掌，不怀好意的目光不时瞥向病房里那个睡得昏沉的可怜女人。  
“——Hans，”正盘算着该如何解决掉Catherine这颗定时炸弹，好心的大小姐跑到了他的面前。  
“怎么样？那位小姐没事吧。”  
“嗯、一会儿应该就会醒了。爸爸在这边的一块动土工地一会儿要进行爆破工程，我要去帮他值岗把要用的爆破弹安稳运送到工地上。能不能拜托你先照看一下那个女孩子？”大小姐看起来似乎的确是行色匆匆的模样了，这个时候不好好扮演起一个贴心的好男友自然也是不大合适的。  
“我知道了，交给我吧。”Hans想，说不定他可以试着和Catherine沟通。能够不动什么手脚的搞定这颗定时炸弹对自己也不失为一件好事。  
立刻挂上了一副得体礼貌的笑容，Hans微笑着目送女友的离开。  
  
“......唔——”  
Anna软绵绵的打了个哈欠。  
正想习惯性的舒展一下身体，全身却是一阵满满的酸痛感。  
这样强烈的刺激一下子赶跑了Anna头脑里所有落网的瞌睡虫。才刚刚伸展开来的手臂一下子顿住了。  
“嗯......Anna、还早呢，再睡一会儿.......”  
这样小幅度的动作自然打搅了还在美梦之中的大白狼。  
Elsa依旧懒洋洋的闭着眼睛，胡乱的在Anna的头顶揉了两把，嗫嚅着小声嘟哝。因为Anna的身体还没有完全康复，Elsa在律动的时候多有顾忌。背上还罩了一层重量不轻的大被子，大白狼也算是折腾了一个晚上，实在是累到不行。  
这会儿太阳都已经晒屁股了，暖洋洋的照进了房间里。地上散落着昨天相互被对方脱下来的衣服，床单也在两个人的翻云腾雨中给揪成了一团。  
Anna呆呆的被Elsa搂在怀里，这才发现自己枕着大白狼有力的臂膀，埋在那白皙的肩窝里在极致快感的余热中一觉睡到了现在。  
昨晚的回忆如同冲出闸门的激流呼啸而来，她们抱在一起，相互纠缠。胡乱的亲吻着，相互交换着津液的声音色情黏腻、在寂静的夜晚显得无比暧昧情动。Elsa把她狠狠的压在软绵绵的被子里，重重的在她湿软的小学里抽插。只是轻轻的动作，便会让沉重的被褥发出闷闷的布帛摩擦声、掩盖在两个人肉体的碰撞声里。  
只是回忆起昨天晚上疯狂的交欢，Anna的下体又是一阵湿润。小腹躁动不安，就像是被人点燃了一把熊熊燃烧着的欲火，酥酥麻麻的、在酸胀的腰腹处情不自禁的打着轻颤。  
这种反应实在是太不淑女了，Anna想着。一定是Omega的天性在作怪。  
睡是睡不着了，她向上偏了偏头、发现那只欺负自己的大白狼还在沉沉的睡着、忍不住报复般的蹬了蹬腿、踹了踹Elsa的小腿儿。  
“嗷呜——”  
真的发出了类似于狼嚎的可爱哈欠，Elsa揉着眼睛，正对上一对含着笑意的绿眸。  
“早上好，Elsa。”  
“Anna......早安......”  
刚刚睡醒的小狼狗软萌得有些不可思议。Anna看着Elsa惺忪朦胧的样子，舔了舔下唇、一只腿在被子里不安分的翘上了Elsa的长腿，就像是忘却了昨晚自己被如何狠狠欺负了一顿似的主动吻上了Elsa的薄唇。  
“呜.....昂娜、”Elsa像是炸了毛的小奶狗，咬着唇不让Anna进一步攻入。“还没刷牙......”  
“没事，不嫌弃~”  
Anna轻轻的捏了一把Elsa腰间的细肉，一边享受着细腻的手感，一边得意的昂首挺进了Elsa的口中、捉住了那条昨晚在自己身上到处留下痕迹的软舌一阵纠缠。  
Elsa只愣了半秒钟，另一只爪子立刻不甘示弱的笼上了Anna胸前的一团柔软。  
“呜哇！”  
敏感的小绵羊立刻惊叫着投了降——她还缠着Elsa的腿呢，很清晰的感受到了身边这只Alpha在与自己的挑逗中迅速上升了体温。  
——要是再来做一次，自己的腰一定不会让自己下床的！  
小小的插曲过后，两个人算是彻彻底底的清醒了过来。  
Elsa在翻身下床的时候恶趣味的掀起了被子，一阵凉意、Anna布满了吻痕咬痕的身体立刻暴露在了空气之中。  
“——Elsa！”  
“抱歉抱歉、不是故意的。”  
Elsa一边毫无诚意的道着歉、一边随手把被子扔到了阳台上。  
——我是存心的、她冲Anna无声的说着，笑露出了一颗......虎牙？  
还不知道自家总裁大人这么调皮，Anna气fufu的翻身就准备下床再去拍拍Elsa的“狼脑袋”、谁知自己的腰这么不争气。才在床上滚了半圈就开始叫嚣着酸痛难受滚不动。  
只好做罢吧，Anna噘着嘴——她生气了！看Elsa怎么一会儿怎么哄她，她绝——对不松口！  
歪着头看着Elsa迅速的收拾着地上凌乱的衣物，换上了那套自己永远也看不腻的工作整装。Elsa对着半身镜子打好领带，透过镜面看着身后还呆呆瘫坐在床上的小羔羊出神的看着自己。  
“——好看吗？”  
“嗯......嗯？”  
下意识的就说出了自己的心里话，Anna在反应过来的瞬间立刻红了脸。  
双手抱在胸前，Anna扭头哼着，装作没看见Elsa眼中快要溢出来的宠溺。  
“好啦，穿衣服、你不会打算裸奔吧？”  
“哼，裸奔就裸奔、我行为艺术！”  
“千万别，我的人怎么可以被占便宜？”  
Elsa打开衣柜，顺手将Anna去伦敦穿的那身淡卡其的休闲套装扔给了Anna。  
自己可是还气着呢，Anna又哼了一声、默默的忍着腰疼穿好衣服。  
“——坐好。”  
“你干嘛！”  
Elsa扎好鱼尾辫，重新坐上床沿。她两手提着Anna的双腋，将轻飘飘的小绵羊拎上自己的腿面。  
受到了惊吓的小绵羊立刻开始警觉的“咩咩”直叫。Elsa好气又好笑的将下颚抵上了Anna的头顶，把人稳稳的楼抱在怀里，抬起Anna的细腿帮她套上了袜子。  
——就连大腿内侧都是密密的吻痕！  
Anna的脸又红又烫，羞耻的简直想多进被子里再也不理身后的流氓大白狼。  
Elsa耐心的帮Anna穿了袜子——这小姑娘都腰疼到下不来床了，她也在自我反思下一次不能这么激烈。修长的指尖划过Anna的脚底心，痒痒的、她忍不住笑了起来。  
“看，都笑了、别生气啦。”  
Elsa温柔的吻了吻Anna的眉眼，将她重新稳稳的放在了床上。  
“肚子饿了！”  
“嗯，我也饿了。吃你好吗？”领带又被人给炸着毛扯歪了，Elsa好脾气的揉了揉Anna的头、哄小孩儿一样一边口是心非的道歉、一边帮她顺了顺炸起来的头发。  
“先去洗漱吧，我看看家里有没有吃的。”  
——“家”。  
这样的字眼让Anna的心漏跳了半拍。  
她知道，她们之间终于没有那么多的嫌隙了。  
一瞬间甚至连泪水都涌上了自己的眼眶。Anna趁着Elsa转身，连忙用衣袖用力擦了擦眼睛。  
揉着腰，Anna在心里给自己喊着口号，猛地从床上站了起来。  
她想不让自己走路的姿势显得那么怪异，于是尽量挺直了腰板、伸出的腿踢得直直的、就像是训练有素的军人们。可是即使是这样刻意的动作，却依旧牵动了敏感的神经。所牵连而起的尴尬疼痛让Anna忍不住抽动着嘴角，只是几步路都走的艰难无比。  
Elsa正对着厨房里的空冰箱大伤脑经、等了半晌也不见自家小姑娘从卧室里出来。回到房间就看见Anna顶着一脸视死如归的夸张表情踢正步。她伸手想去抱她、后者却一把按住了她的肩膀。  
眼前这个罪魁祸首竟然一脸无辜、还憋着笑看自己！这分明就是幸灾乐祸！  
Anna揉着腰，一副“你敢”的神情冲着Elsa吹胡子瞪眼。  
好吧好吧，你赢了。Elsa耸了耸肩，继续面对着空冰箱冥想。  
Anna趁着她的目光从自己的身上挪开，赶紧弯下了腰——表情也有些绷不住了，呲牙咧嘴的无声痛叫着，Anna心疼的给自己按摩。  
她腰酸的简直要融化成一滩泥巴了！  
  
Catherine做着噩梦，冷汗粟粟。她仿佛又一次回到了那条昏暗的小巷子里，三个猥琐男人冲她伸出了魔爪......  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”  
猛地一声尖叫、她失魂落魄的猛地坐直了上半身。  
“——艹，叫什么叫、”  
正靠在椅子上打着盹儿的Hans也是一阵惊吓，险些从椅子上摔下去。  
“救我！救救我！他们——”  
“啧，这里是医院！没人要动你。”  
Hans下意识的往后挪了挪，生怕Catherine碰到自己崭新的衣服。  
“Hans.....Hans！你帮我！你帮我！！有人要杀我！！！”  
“不好意思、在下无德无才，不能帮Catherine大小姐干活儿了。”  
Hans带着轻蔑的目光，斜着眼睛看向Catherine。  
“.......哈哈、啊哈哈哈哈哈哈！是啊，Hans大少爷现在发迹了！已经看不上我这个家破人亡的破鞋了——”  
Catherine又忽而歇斯底里的大笑了起来，Hans厌恶的皱起了眉头。  
“我跟你讲，你别和我在这里发疯。不想被关到精神病院里去就正常点。”  
“我要报仇、我要报仇！”Catherine瞪着满是血丝的眼睛，如狼似虎的看着Hans。“你要帮我！你要帮我！不然我就把你的真面目告诉所有人！”  
“呵，你现在就是一个精神不正常的疯子、没人会相信你的鬼话。”  
Hans一边嘲弄着Catherine——就像当初Catherine无情的踩碎他的自尊一样——一边在心中盘算着计划。  
Catherine果然会成为自己飞黄腾达的绊脚石，得想办法解决掉.......  
“——不过，我对Elsa也的确是心怀怨恨。看在我们昔日的交情上，我可以再帮你这最后一次。你报了仇，就别再来找我了，我们井水不犯河水。”  
“给我电话！电脑也行......我之前就联系好了杀手！嘿嘿嘿嘿！逃不掉的.....她们逃不掉的！！！”  
“——就这么让杀手解决了？你自己不上？”  
Hans的眼珠子转了两圈，嘴角挂起了不怀好意的笑容。  
“什么意思？”  
“我是说，受了这么大的屈辱，光是杀了未免太可惜。我来帮你亲手报仇，怎么样？”  
Hans放柔了声音，循循善诱。他轻轻的抚了抚Catherine乱蓬蓬的金发，梦幻般的眸子专注的盯着Catherine。  
“你......有办法？”  
“当然。很乐意为您效劳，我的小姐。”  
  
  



	53. Chapter 53

“——有吃的吗！”

“很遗憾，似乎是没有呢。”

Elsa捏着下巴，一脸遗憾的将空空如也的冰箱展示给Anna。

“那，去超市买东西吧！”

“......诶？”Elsa一脸震惊的看着扶着墙挪到冰箱面前的Anna，“你这样也要出去？”

——真是讨厌。

Anna轻轻的在Elsa的肩头锤了两下。“我不管！我要去超市！累了你背我！”

——反正我走不了路也是你干的好事！

Elsa将领带拉扯到胸前重新理好，无奈的挂着苦笑叹息着。“真是拿你没办法......”

于是，两个人便乘了出租车来到市中心。Elsa原本打算去公司取来她那辆惹眼的超跑，Anna害怕又会被前来围观的人群淹没，干脆打了车方便快捷。

反正我家总裁大人有的是钱嘛byAnna

想来倒是许久没有逛过超市了，Anna开开心心的挽着Elsa的胳膊，放心大胆的把全身的重量交给身边身姿挺拔的白狼。Elsa穿着被烫得一丝不苟的西服，步伐迈得不慌不忙。任劳任怨的推着购物车，还会在人多拥挤的时候立刻将Anna护在怀里。这样一个暖暖的总裁大人一出现就变成了路人关注的重点，Anna也是毫不客气的昂首挺胸，享受着其他人羡慕嫉妒恨的目光。

“想买些什么？”

“当然是零食——”

Anna拉着Elsa的胳膊，后者稳稳的推着车子、并肩走到了零食区。

不少小孩子都用在货柜前，叽叽喳喳的、抬着头用乞求的目光看着自己的家长。

Anna兴奋的踮了踮脚，Elsa点头默许、小姑娘便兴高采烈的混在了一堆小朋友之间。就像是被小矮人们团团包围住的小公主，俏皮却也不失可爱。

薯片，威化饼干，果冻，海苔.......

Anna灵活的在孩子们之间穿梭着，将货柜上的东西扒拉下来往购物车里扔。

“你买......这么多......？”

Elsa满头黑线的看着瞬间满了一半的购物车，又看了看Anna兴奋到双眼放光的激动表情，眉毛跳得很精彩。

“难得来嘛！这些都是我每次逛超市一定会买的！”Anna兴致勃勃的举起了手中的一盒草莓味的果冻。“相信我，你一定会爱上它！”

“我爱你就很满足了，走吧。”

Elsa很自然的从Anna手中接过那盒粉色的果冻丢进购物车里，在转身的时候趁机偷偷轻啄着Anna的脸颊。

Anna的脸立刻变得通红，呆呆的在原地半天也不见得动弹。

买完了零食，总得挑选一些用作正餐的食材。Elsa一看就不像是那种会拿小零食糊弄过一日三餐的“靠谱成年女性”——事实上，她连这一车零食的十分之一都没有吃过。虽然某个总裁大人试图掩盖这样令人觉得惊讶又可爱的事情，但是Anna本着“以彼之道，还治彼身”的中国传统美德，毫不客气的大声嘲笑了Elsa一通。配上夸张的动作和浮夸的表情，成功惹来了不少路人诧异的目光。

Elsa有些嫌弃的把人搂在怀里，推车又在生鲜区、果蔬卖场溜达了一圈儿。Anna真的像个第一次出门的小孩子一样，赖在玻璃缸前不肯离开，跟着那些用于贩卖的鱼儿们一起左挪右移、又调皮的趁人不注意，抓一把冷冻台上的碎冰直接扔进了Elsa的后领里。在果蔬卖场还悄悄的将没有清洗过的樱桃顺来两个囫囵吞下，却被酸得整张小脸都揪在了一起。

Elsa觉得自己真的像是在带着自家妹妹逛超市，虽然的确有些令人费心头疼，但是却不得不承认、这样的日常是她从来都没有经历过的。

Anna又开始和几个小朋友挤在自由饮水机前用小小的纸杯子接水喝了，Elsa只好倚靠在购物车边若有所悟的看着已经被塞得满满当当的购物车。

她突然有一种新婚生活的错觉，一切都和平的有些不可思议。

Kai倒是有打过电话，Hyperion预备前来商定收购合同的行程突然取消了。Elsa不能定义这样的消息到底是好是坏。Hyperion突然对Arendelle狮子大开口毫无疑问是受到了Krsitoff的鼓舞，那个男人看来已经对自己恨之入骨了——但是现在却突然收回了爪牙，是为什么？

Elsa只能祈祷这样突如其来的福音背后并不是在预示着更大危机的到来。

Anna和孩子们闹够了，心满意足的回到了Elsa的身边。

“久等啦！”

“没事，玩的可还高兴？”

“当然！总感觉很久没这么放松了。”

Anna还在向方才和自己一起闹腾的孩子们挥手，小脸兴奋的涨红。

孩子啊。

Elsa的眸子微微暗了暗。

她确实有在小小的期盼着Anna为人母时的模样——嗯，她们的孩子一定会像母亲一样，是个超级爱闹腾的小家伙吧。

想到这儿，Elsa握着车把的手忍不住紧紧的攥了起来。

“.......Elsa？”

“——抱歉，你说什么？”

“我说，要不要买点牛奶回去啊？”Anna歪着头，一脸担心的看着Elsa，“你还好吗？”

“没事，牛奶应该东边吧。”

Elsa装作在找冰柜的样子，连忙收敛了眼神中的戾气。

“哇！连奶酪棒都有吗？学校的卖部里已经好久没有看见这个了！”

“毕竟是小孩子比较喜欢吃的东西啊，在大学的商店里看不见也很正常。”

Anna认真的比对着包装盒子上的生产日期，眉头锁着，口中念念有词，“嗯......不行啊，纯牛奶的生产日期都不算太新鲜。我们买酸奶好吗？”

“酸奶？”Elsa的表情依旧是完美无懈的一本正经，“晚上我请你喝？”

“.......”Anna的眉毛跳的很精彩——不！这个满脑子黄色废料的女人绝对不是她家高冷禁欲的Elsa总裁！

最后因为Elsa难得开荤的段子，Anna红着脸拽着人从冰柜前离开了。

某只大白狼耷拉着耳朵，一脸怀疑人生。

难道不是嘛、Elsa耿耿于怀的噘着嘴，刚才看见的两个人不也是这么说的嘛......

Elsa有些费力的推着购物车来到了结账台前，Anna站在车尾，慢慢把车子里的东西搬上推进带。看着收银员小姐忙忙碌碌的把已经堆成了小山的东西一件件扫码，Anna突然感到有些心虚，悄悄的瞥向Elsa。后者神色自然，撑着下颚看向某个方向，似乎正在思索什么。

顺着她的目光看去，Anna看见了一排包装及其隐晦的.....安全套......

她怀疑这只Alpha被什么精虫给上脑了，言语举动简直是放肆！

收银员小姐则是一边忙活着手中的工作，一边看着Elsa俊俏的侧脸在心里泛滥着少女心。

“——欢迎下次光临，这是我们商场活动的抽奖券。”

Elsa只是瞥了眼那显示屏上令Anna有些瞠目结舌的数额——好吧，Anna实在没料到自己买了这么多东西——淡淡的抽了张卡刷清结账。

店员一边在心里啧啧赞叹着Elsa的“大腕气质”，一边撕下了两张抽奖券递给了她。

“什么什么，抽奖嘛！”

Anna又开始欢呼雀跃起来了——Elsa轻笑着把票券递给了她。

“是我们商店举办的活动，夫人您出了商城右拐就能看见了。”

店员虽然在心里说着小九九，表面上还是很灿烂的笑着。

“夫人.....我们不是.....”

“——多谢。”

Elsa一手推车，一手揽过Anna的细腰。听见“夫人”这样的字眼心中很是得意，甚至在搂着人离开的时候心情大好的回头冲那大有前程的收银小姐淡淡的笑了笑。

Oh my god.......

收银员小姐下意识的擦了擦鼻子，哆哆嗦嗦的继续着手中的工作。

这会儿来商城购物的人倒也不是很多，Anna排在队伍里，踮起脚尖、好奇的观望着奖池里剩余的奖品。

“Elsa、Elsa！一等奖是双人旅游诶！”

“是吗，去哪里？”

“伦敦——”

Anna说着，似乎回忆起了什么，脸瞬间变得通红。

“哦~伦敦呢~”Elsa坏笑着捏了把Anna的细腰，“我们不是已经去过一次了吗？”

“——再、再去一次也不是不行吗！你在博物馆的时候答应我了！我什么时候想去你都得陪我！”

“可以，但不是无偿的。”Elsa也不管这是在大庭广众之下了，像一只乖顺的大狼狗一样把头搁在Anna的脖颈边轻蹭。

“我要住双人间！”

“住。”

“我还要吃巧克力冰淇淋！”

“吃。”

“我还要去博物馆！”

“去。”

无论Anna说了什么，Elsa都一一答应下来。人不多，她们的对话也被周围的路人听了去。也有不少成对的情侣或是夫妇，不少攻方都受到了自家伴侣的嘲讽和白眼。

终于轮到了Anna，在装着挂彩卷的盒子里摸索了很久，最后才终于下定决心了一般抽出了一张。

她紧张又兴奋的刮开了卡片，却只有一个大大的笑脸。

瞬间失落了起来，Anna将卡片递给在一旁负责回收的员工，一声长长的叹息。

“怎么连三等奖都抽不到呢！”

“用不着这么失望吧？”Elsa无所谓的看着那奖池里无足轻重的奖品，哭笑不得的看着赖在自己怀里的小姑娘。

“哼......”Anna噘着嘴，“我从小到大好像就一直和中奖没什么缘分诶......这样的抽奖活动也好，小学的时候举行的圣诞节活动也好，我都没中过奖！真是奇怪，我这些运气都哪里去了？“

“可能都用来遇见我了吧。”

“唔......”Anna思来想去觉得Elsa这话说的还真没什么毛病，还是有些不服气的跺了跺脚、叉着腰指着排在她们之前抽奖的人，“你看你看！排在我们之前的人都抽到啦！怎么说都有些奖品的，为什么我就没抽到嘛！”

“嗯.......”Elsa实在是思索不出这到底有什么值得纠结的必要，只好象征性的揉了揉Anna的脑袋，“重在参与嘛。你真的想去伦敦，我来安排一下，明天就出发好不好？”

不行，小绵羊上头儿了，大狼狗怎么哄都不肯松口。Anna坚持要在旁边围观，她认真的看着之后正在排队的人群，还在心里气恼着为什么她的运气值是零的、关乎世界生死存亡的大问题。

排在她们之后的也是一对情侣，Elsa撑着头、干脆看着Anna发呆。而后者观察的十分仔细，她看着那个大男孩儿跃跃欲试的撸起了衣袖，正准备伸进盒子里取卡，站在他身边的小女人猛地拽住了他的胳膊、神神秘秘的伏在他的耳边嘀咕了几句。男人恍然大悟，大大方方的凑过脸去给那女人亲了一下，而后再一次摩拳擦掌的接过那大盒子。他似乎得到了什么保证一样，并不像Anna摸索许久，而是很快的选中了一张挂卡取出。

几十秒后，主持人喜气洋洋的举着话筒大声宣布道，一等奖已经被那一对幸运的小情侣领走了！

——Whyyyyyyyyy！

Anna目瞪口呆的看着那一对因为激动喜悦而抱成一团的幸运二人组，怎么也不肯接受自己和一等奖的距离竟然在短短三分钟不到的时间内擦肩而过了！

“好了，一等奖被人领走了、回家吧。”

Elsa很平静的接受了这个本来就十分平常的现实，揪了揪Anna气鼓鼓的侧脸。

“可是！可是可是！为什么只有我没有抽到奖品！你看！排在我们前面的都有！排在我们后面的还是个一等奖！”

Anna气的眼泪都要掉下来了，Elsa无奈的把玩着自己的领带。

“那还用问，只有我们没有、我们运气好。”

安慰无果，Elsa看着Anna下一秒就要掉下来的眼泪，立刻抬起手臂用袖口为小姑娘擦了擦眼角。

“一等奖不都是概率很低的嘛！她们怎么就抽到了！怎么就这么容易啊！而且还那么巧的就排在我们后面！”

“嗯......”

没想到Anna对于这个小小的抽奖这么固执，Elsa开始埋怨起给她们抽奖券的那个无辜的收银员小姐了。

“也许......也许他们是使用了什么魔法，所以提高了自己的运气值。”

“魔法？什么魔法——啊！”Anna恍然大悟的拍了拍手，“对啊！那个女生亲了那个男生的脸！”

“对啊，我们什么都没有做，所以和他们的运气值相比就显得很低了。”Elsa煞有其事的点了点头，憋住笑认真的看着Anna，“我们还有一张抽奖券，你想试一试的话可以再来一次。”

一点儿也没发觉自家大白狼是挖好了坑等着自己往下跳，Anna又一次恢复了昂扬的斗志。又一次排队轮到她的时候，在抽奖之前Anna一直就在心里默念着这个“幸运的魔法。为了将这个魔法的效果发挥到最大，她踮起脚尖，凑到Elsa的脸边响亮的亲了一口——周围的人都在笑着，Elsa揉了揉被亲的有些发麻的脸，勾着唇角看向在抽奖盒子里摸索着的Anna。

——结果是，Anna依然没有抽到任何的奖品。

这让百思不得其解的小姑娘更加郁闷了。她怎么都想不明白，咬牙切齿的看着手中印着大笑脸的奖券。Elsa倒是意外的心情不错，还柔声细语的安慰着Anna。

“......很奇怪！真的很奇怪！”

“嗯哼？”坐在出租车上的时候，Anna又开始研究了起来。“为什么我明明亲了你，还是没有提高我的运气值？”

“这个啊，可能是你亲的地方不对吧。”Elsa愉悦的撑着下巴，“我记得那个女生亲了男生的右脸，但是你亲了左脸。”

“..........”Anna哀怨的看着Elsa。

“没事，如果你还想试一试，我们可以在活动之前再来一次超市。”

“......嗯？！”

如梦初醒般反应过来自己傻愣愣的跳进了这个大白狼挖好的坑里时，Anna猛地压上了Elsa的大腿，拽着她的领带瞪着眼睛，“你说！是不是根本就没有什么魔法，你就是想骗我亲你、对不对！”

“怎么可能呢，我是那种人吗。”Elsa安抚般的为身上的小姑娘顺着毛，“或许真的只是你亲的不到位而已。我来教你吧。”

“我才不信你——唔......”

抗议无效，Elsa一手按住Anna的后脑勺，霸道的吻了上去。


	54. Chapter 54

回了家，Anna还在因为Elsa给她挖坑、并且在出租车上强吻她的事情而耿耿于怀。气fufu的换了新买的拖鞋，她抱着自己的一大包零食小跑着躲进了房间里——还被凸起的门框绊了一脚、险些摔跟头。  
Elsa无奈的站在锁上的门前，试探性的敲了敲门。  
“Anna？我能进来吗？”  
“不能！”  
门里传来了撕开零食包装袋的声音，Anna在商城里闹了这么久，又没吃早餐，这两天的体力消耗又大得很，肚子早就开始向自己抗议个不停了。这会儿实在是饿了，又不肯向Elsa开口，只好拿出零食果腹。  
“我也想吃零食啊，让我进来吧？”  
“想得美！”  
薯片塞了满嘴，Anna含含糊糊的回应着。  
——哎。  
Elsa笔直的站在门前，那耷拉下来的狼耳朵和摇得像开了八档电风扇一样的狼尾巴仿佛清晰可见。  
没办法，谁让你调戏老婆啊！  
认命的收回了因为敲门而骨节泛红得手，咱们的总裁大人又一次陷入了沉思。  
  
Anna是被一阵十分诱人的青帮味给勾引出房间的。  
小心翼翼的旋开门锁，猫着腰躲到了大大的冰箱之后——正好遮盖了Anna的小身板。她露出半个脑袋，窥探着那香味的来源。  
敲门无果的大总裁很干脆的换了一个战略——躲在房间里的小馋猫一定会被食物的香味引诱出来的。  
身为杀手的直感相当灵敏。几乎在Anna走出房间又轻轻关上房门的那一瞬间正拿着锅铲与几块被切成了条状的杏鲍菇“搏斗”的Elsa就已经察觉了那小姑娘的出现。  
出于工作需要Elsa多数时间都待在了亚洲那一片的区域，她在空闲之余还很有闲心的学习了一段时间中国菜式的做法。不得不说在营养健康这方面倒是真的比欧美人士的菜谱要有益许多。Anna这一段时间实在是消瘦了许多，体贴人的总裁大人早在购买食材的时候就已经在计划着中午和晚上的伙食了。  
总裁大人就算在厨房里也是极其养眼的。Elsa在工作的正装外围了一件水蓝色的围裙，看上去倒是与其内整洁的西装出奇的搭配。此刻贤良淑德的总裁大人正在毫不谦虚的展现着自己又一项不为人知的隐藏技能。她把切碎的杏鲍菇分成两半，一半放橄榄油里爆香，另一半等爆香的杏鲍菇水分都收干后，才放进去略略炒熟拌匀就盛了出来，收干了水分的杏鲍菇口感和肉末更像，略熟的杏鲍菇拌在里面可以增加口感的立体度。分明是与一般的厨师别无二致的动作，不过在Elsa做来就感觉十分的优雅、轻巧。看上去也没有油腻的感觉，连带着整个厨房看起来都高端大气上档次了起来。  
——这就是传说中的......总裁滤镜嘛？！  
Anna很清晰的听着自己吞咽涎水的声音，抽动着鼻尖，被那锅里飘散的气味惹得心痒痒的。  
——不行！不能认输！！！  
——但是......  
Anna咬牙切齿的瞪着Elsa笔挺的背影。  
——大坏蛋，故意勾引我！  
对着那大狼狗的背影张牙舞爪了一阵，正巧看见贤惠的总裁大人把盛好的炒杏鲍菇片儿端上厅堂里的餐桌上——安排这间房的人一定想不到，她们真的在这里开伙了。  
Elsa勾唇轻笑，端着盘子冲Anna挑眉。“终于出来了？”  
“......我饿了！我要吃饭！”  
“别急，还没做好。”  
Elsa好A不和O斗，没想刁难Anna，依旧挂着浅笑转过身回到厨房继续忙碌起来。  
“——你还会做菜吗？”  
Anna像只听话的小狗儿一样紧紧的跟在Elsa身后，看着她举起了砂锅里面码的很有食欲的，肥瘦相间的牛肉。  
“做的不太好，别嫌弃啊。”Elsa颇为骄傲，象征性的谦虚了一下。  
骗人......  
光是看这切菜的刀功就知道，绝对是神厨级别的！  
想到自己可以嚣张的蹭上一顿大餐，Anna光是幻想着就开始飘飘然了。  
Anna在商城里光顾着买零食和瞎闹腾了，Elsa则是很正经的买回了两天的食材。趁着小姑娘和孩子们闹腾，Elsa很耐心的查阅了一些药理资料，专门挑了补血又不算太油腻的菜品来制作。原本是没打算用买回的猪肉，但是又免得Anna因为不见肉而抗议，Elsa干脆做起了红烧牛腩，至少比起猪肉能多点营养。  
干净利落的处理了几条鲫鱼，红烧敲定、锅里还熬上了热气腾腾的红枣花生粥。全部都是补血的菜品。那个时候在医院手中的血迹着实在Elsa心里留下了不少阴影，一定要好好补一补。  
Anna躲在厨房门口，举起手机悄悄的拍着Elsa潇洒帅气的侧脸，虽然表面上一副嫌嫌弃弃的模样，却私下里在自己和Belle、Ariel和Aurora的四人小群里开始吹捧起自己的总裁大人来。  
Belle：Wocccccc！总裁大人下厨的样子也这么帅！！！！！  
Aurora：Anna你销声匿迹了两个星期不会是专门研究怎么收服总裁的诀窍去了吧？  
Ariel：好香好想吃(╯▽╰ )~~~  
她强忍着笑意，啪嗒啪嗒的飞快按着手机键盘。  
Anna：那你们也早点找个True love，就可以享受这样的待遇啦 _(:△」∠)_  
“——好啦，吃饭吧、我亲爱的小公主。”Elsa端着两只精致的小瓷碗——碗柜里的用品倒是很齐全，省了不少事。她腾不出手来，只好曲起膝盖轻轻的蹭了蹭Anna的后臀。  
“呜哇——”小绵羊尖叫了一声，大白狼无辜的看着她，“我没有别的意思呀”，就差在脸上写着这样的解释了。  
Anna红着脸哼唧了一声，收了手机不去理会那三个八卦室友的聒噪。  
Elsa在餐桌的两侧摆好了勺筷，绅士的拉开座椅，冲着Anna做了一个“请” 的手势。  
风度翩翩，无懈可击。  
想想自己再怎么生气也不能鸡蛋里挑骨头，Anna只好故意用力的哼了一声，毫不客气的坐了下来。  
决心一定要在这些看起来色香味俱全的菜肴里找出点儿能够令人信服的毛病来，Anna拿起筷子，用力冲一块看起来秀色可餐的牛腩下了筷子。  
“——嗯？！”  
味蕾开始兴奋的跳起热舞来，Anna瞪大了眼睛，见了鬼似的看着对面正在耐心吹着粥的Elsa。  
——见鬼，为什么会这么好吃？！  
Anna甚至有一种想要落泪的冲动。  
......不行不行，太丢人了，不就是做的菜很好吃吗、有什么好奇怪的！  
一切都在Anna神奇的“她是Elsa所以理所当然”逻辑中被不容置否的解释了。  
红烧鲫鱼，红烧牛腩，炒杏鲍菇和红枣花生粥。都是高蛋白又少油腻的食物，Anna还不死心的想要找出点“缺陷”来说事，谁知道几筷子下去，自己的舌头都快打结了。  
Anna一向都对于鱼类没什么兴趣，但是那几条鲫鱼在Elsa的烹调下莫名就变得诱人了起来，实在是催人胃口大开。  
“——咳！咳咳......”  
很遗憾，一向都不大擅长剔除鱼刺的Anna又在着急动筷子的时候，很光荣的被卡住了喉咙。  
“慢点吃，不和你抢。”  
Elsa也拿起筷子，很耐心的将鱼肉挑进Anna的碗里。  
“.......”  
Anna觉得自己被这么宠下去早晚会变成残疾人士的。  
这个女人，为什么这么万能？！  
Elsa搅动着勺子，抬头就看见Anna一副怀疑人生的表情看着自己。“怎么？东方菜谱不合胃口吗？”  
“不......是太好吃了！”  
“嗯哼，多一个让你爱上我的理由。”Elsa眨了眨眼睛，“红枣粥多吃点，枣类都是补血的。”  
“哦......”  
Anna转动着勺子，看着白花花的糯米顺着勺首滑落进碗里。  
又不由自主的想到了什么，Anna的脸又红了。  
为了掩饰自己的尴尬，Anna舀起一勺粥就要往口中送。  
“嘶——烫烫烫烫烫.......“  
差点失去了自己舌头的Anna猛地搁下勺子，捂着嘴努力的眨巴着眼睛。  
“.......慢点啊，小傻瓜。”  
Elsa好气又好笑的看着Anna努力憋着眼泪的样子，把自己手中已经冷却到了合适温度的粥端到了Anna面前。  
  
Elsa的饭量小的很，确实很符合她的身量纤纤。使起勺筷的姿势优雅高贵，无论从哪个角度看来都是美丽不可方物的模样。  
Anna吃完饭，回想起自己刚才狼吞虎咽的模样，“一点也不淑女.......”Anna在心里吐槽着自己，回过神来贤惠的总裁大人已经把餐桌收拾干净了，正卷起衣袖准备洗碗。  
“Elsa，我来洗吧？”  
“嗯？”  
想着自己就这么呆呆的坐在这里一点儿力气也不出，Anna始终觉得有些过意不去。于是殷勤的跑到厨房里，大张旗鼓的撸起了袖子。  
“我来吧，你最近太累了。”  
Elsa不知道这小姑娘又在打什么鬼算盘，轻轻揪了揪她的鼻尖。  
“不要嘛！我又不是小孩子，洗碗这种事情我还是会的啦！”  
Elsa拗不过这个自告奋勇的小姑娘，只好侧身让开了水池前的位置。  
Anna看着Elsa无奈的让着自己的样子不免得意的捏起碗边——Elsa总是拿她没办法。  
因为心情大好，所以Anna哼起了小调。手中的动作也是时快时慢的，Elsa皱着眉头看着，水龙头哗啦哗啦的流淌着清水，水池里的泡沫也越来越多。  
“——你干嘛！”  
Elsa虽然性子不急，但是职业使然，她并不是很能适应这样光是看上去的效率就是一点也不高的工作状态。  
Elsa看着Anna这样洗碗的动作、就跟擦拭珍贵艺术品一样的小心翼翼，心急的想要把碗布抢来自己上手、结果被Anna一声大吼给震了回来。  
她噘着嘴站在Anna身边，小声的嘟哝着，“你看看你这碗洗的，一点也不利落、还是我来吧。”  
“以后都是我洗。”Anna头也不抬的和手中的碗碟斗争着，又擦了两把发现Elsa还一脸不死心的站在自己的身后盯着水池里的碗、立刻横起眼睛，跺着脚故意凶巴巴的看着Elsa。“干什么？嫌我洗的慢啊？看的心急你去外面那沙发上坐着去！”  
“不嫌不慢我不坐。”  
Elsa连忙一个否认三连，讨好似的从背后环住了Anna的细腰。  
“哼，那你就站这儿看吧。”  
Anna很享受大白狼软绵绵的小接触，故意放慢了动作磨磨蹭蹭的洗完了碗，擦了擦手、扯着Elsa的领带走到了客厅沙发。后者也乐得被她牵着，乖乖的和Anna一起在沙发上坐下来。  
Anna还想着再让Elsa聊一聊她过去的故事呢，谁知才坐下没几分钟，身边这只耷拉了耳朵的大白狼已经开始点着头犯起了困。  
“累了？”  
“嗯......我有午睡的习惯......”  
“总裁大人不是个工作狂吗？还有闲心来午睡？”  
“我要是工作狂魔就不会在这里做饭给你吃啦.......”Elsa半闭着眼睛，含含糊糊的说着、不停的往Anna的怀里缩、活脱脱的小狼狗。“Anna、我想睡觉......”  
“好、好，睡吧、肩膀借给你。”  
Anna把Elsa揽在怀里，让她舒舒服服的靠在自己的肩窝。  
“唱歌给我听吧。”  
“好、”Anna点了点Elsa的鼻尖。  
“Where the north wind meets the sea.  
“There's a river full of memory.  
“Sleep, my darling, safe and sound.  
“For in this river all is found......”  
最后一句，Elsa迷迷糊糊的跟着唱了起来。  
这首摇篮曲真的很有魔力。只唱完这一小段，原本还挺有精神的Anna仿佛也被感染了瞌睡虫。  
大大的伸了一个懒腰，Anna一手揽着Elsa的肩膀，另一只手搭上了身边人的胳膊、也歪着头轻轻的闭上了眼睛。  
  
  
  



	55. Chapter 55

一觉醒来，下午已经过去了一小半了。暖暖的阳光从落地窗洒进厅堂里，Anna睁开眼睛，正对上了Elsa满是笑意的眸子。  
“下午好。”  
“嗯......去哪里玩呀？”  
Anna一边揉着眼睛，一边咂了咂嘴。  
“带你去逛街，好不好？”  
Elsa抬头看了眼时钟，在肚子里盘算着接下来的行程计划。  
“逛街？”  
“嗯，正好、老是穿这一身工作服有些烦了。”  
Elsa意外的挺喜欢被Anna牵着领带走，不过总是盯着一根领带扯也不太好。  
“那我们去服装街玩，好不好？”  
“嗯，走吧。”  
大学周边用于吃喝玩乐购的店铺还是非常多的。这会儿也正好是大学开课的时间，Anna不用担心被太多的学生看见。  
大大方方的牵着Elsa的手，Anna很嘚瑟的走在服装一条街上——这儿平时可都是大款儿学生们的圣地，自己来的次数也是少之又少。基本也只有在狂欢节有折扣的时候才会来这里转一转。更多都只是隔着厚厚的玻璃窗一脸羡慕的看着那些新装。许多店主对大学生们的态度都不算太友好，因为总是会时不时的发生大学生盗窃事件。所以Anna很识相的向来不多进店打量。  
不过这回不一样啦，有一个看上去就是“金主爸爸”的Elsa跟着自己，Anna觉得自己走起路来都多了几分气势。  
Anna在这之前并没有任何恋爱的经历，她所知道的都是一些从小说中懵懵懂懂学到的事情。但是不知为何，有Elsa在，一切看起来都是理所当然的。或许让恋人为自己买一些东西会让人觉得有些难为情，但是Anna大大咧咧的总觉得这一切都是水到渠成的事情。  
或许是因为知道眼前这个惹人眼目的总裁大人原来也是自己的姐姐吧，Anna总是很自然、很顺从的接受着对方的温柔。  
这样也不错嘛。  
Anna牵着Elsa的手，她迫不及待的想看见自家总裁尝试除了工作装以外的穿着风格的模样了。  
“啊.....”  
Elsa迈开长腿跟上Anna的脚步，很执着的换用了十指相扣这样花哨的牵法。  
Anna微微红了脸，想要挣脱、却被Elsa牢牢的牵着。  
“怎么突然腻歪......”  
“你这么笨，走丢了怎么办？”  
Elsa勾起嘴角，用拇指轻轻的摩挲着Anna的虎口。  
“Elsa想买什么样的衣服？我对这条街很熟悉的，给你带路！”  
Anna迫不及待的想要炫耀一下自己衣着搭配的少女情怀了，拍着胸口向Elsa茅遂自荐。  
“那就拜托Anna设计师来帮我看看，我能穿些什么？”  
Elsa笑着顺了Anna说话，眉眼弯弯、任Anna兴高采烈的拽着自己开始在一家家店铺面前逛着。  
大多数店铺所雇佣的导购员都是些年轻的女人。这会儿大家都看见了街道上正昂首阔步着一台“行走的提款机”，忙不急的又是清洁窗户又是倚靠着门框楚楚动人的看着那牵着手的两人，在一抱眼福的同时也巴望着能够拔高些自己本月的销售业绩。  
Anna可以说是乐在其中了，就差梗着脖子走路，倒是有种“财大气粗”的可爱模样。  
她睁大了眼睛，飞快的扫视着店铺中各种各样的服装。  
“——Elsa，你除了工作服平时还穿什么呀？”  
“嗯......没了。”Elsa低头看了眼自己一成不变的黑色西装。“硬要说的话，衬衫我还是有很多的。”  
总裁大人的生活怎么这么无聊......  
Anna撇了撇嘴。  
和小说里描写的，上午一套衣服下午一套衣服，一年都不重样儿，亮晶晶闪烁烁，每一套都是造价不菲的大总裁相比，身边这只大白狼怎么就这么简朴呢。  
出于工作需要Elsa自然不会穿的那么浮夸，童年艰苦的经历也让她与一般富贵人家的出手阔绰相去甚远——至少不会乱花滥用。更何况，总裁大人除了工作就是工作，若不是为了应酬连酒吧都不会去，每天都是住宅公司两点一线的跑路，公司内部也严格规定了工作服装的要求，身为老板自然要做个表率。  
总而言之言而总之，Elsa似乎根本不需要那么多花里胡哨的服装。  
而且就这看上去高高冷冷淡淡雅雅的冰美人，似乎简约风也是再适合不过的了。  
Anna思索了一会儿，对于Elsa别样穿着风格的打扮是越来越好奇了。  
“——那，试试那个好不好？”  
伸出手指向了橱窗中一件冰蓝色的长裙，Anna拼命的想要忍住自己的笑意。  
“我的小Omega，看来是我对你太仁慈了，嗯？”Elsa露出了一个无比“和善”的笑容，揪住了Anna的侧脸——轻轻地，并没有用力。装腔作势的欺负欺负眼前这个小坏蛋，好找一找自己身为Alpha的尊严。  
“哪儿来的歪理啊！Alpha也可以穿裙子的嘛！”Anna抓住Elsa的手腕，“好不好嘛~穿给我看看嘛~”  
  
没办法没办法，小公主嘛就是要宠着的。Elsa最后还是无奈的扶额应允，Anna欢天喜地的把她推进了那家精品服装店内。  
店主只瞥了眼Elsa大气稳重的模样，二话没说、将那橱窗内的冰蓝长裙递给了她。顺带着又将一对相同着色的高跟鞋一并递给了Elsa。  
Elsa慢吞吞的还想再挣扎一下，却直接被Anna推进了试衣间。  
忍不住兴奋的搓着手，Anna咬着下唇，不管那店员看向自己时满头黑线的惊异目光，时不时的看向那关得紧紧的试衣间。  
  
“——哒、哒、哒......”  
原来总裁大人换衣服也会这么磨蹭，Anna搓着手激动了半天也不见那试衣间的门再动弹。  
正百无聊赖的赖在供顾客们坐下休息的沙发上晃着腿、Anna还在幻想着Elsa穿上长裙的模样——虽然她的第一本意只是想要让那个天天都喜欢以捉弄她为乐的大坏蛋也出一出糗，但是回想起那个时候在总裁办公室里Elsa的一身浅紫色裙装......  
还挺好看的？  
不，是非常好看！  
身后传来了高跟鞋轻轻敲击地面的声音，Anna下意识的扭过头。  
——Flawless.  
Anna可以对天发誓，她活了这么大从来没见过眼前这样惊艳的女人。那件华丽的冰蓝色长裙仿佛就是为Elsa而量身定制的，柔软轻薄的衣料贴合着Elsa如雪的肌肤、突显出了她勾人的曼妙身姿。香肩半露，精致的锁骨惹人犯罪。裙身上点缀着闪亮如星辰的装饰，长长的裙摆拖在身后，Elsa永远端庄优雅的脚步也让那华丽的裙摆平整的铺在地面上、在闪耀的晶亮之下隐喻可以看出设计成了雪花形状的图样。  
裙装的总裁看起来害羞而又拘束、全然没有了平日的淡漠痞帅。像是一个被盛装打扮的婷婷少女，她的双手交叠在小腹前，纤细的腰肢柔弱无骨。高跟鞋同样以雪花样式点缀、轻轻的走起来发出清脆的声响、就像触上了清澈的冰凌。Elsa不自觉的踩出了完美优雅的一字步，看得Anna只觉得一阵气血方刚冲上头脑、睁大眼睛瞪着正有些不知所措的Elsa。  
“嗯......如何？”  
“漂、漂亮！美丽！高贵！Oh my god，Elsa、我真想把这个世界上所有的褒义词都用来形容你现在的样子！”  
Anna忍不住想要冲上去把Elsa抱在怀里，亲一口转个圈儿、向全世界宣布这个漂亮的女人是只属于她的。  
想想还是忍住了，Anna有些难耐的咽了口唾沫。  
似乎对自己没什么自信的Elsa听到了Anna激动的褒赞，忍不住轻笑出声。  
Anna忍不住在心中很粗鲁的骂了一声，Elsa这幅样子哪里还像个Alpha，就连她这个Omega看了都耐不住冲动。  
不行，不行！这么貌若天仙的人儿只能自己看！  
帮Elsa提起裙摆，Anna用斩钉截铁的口气对早就看呆了的店员大吼“这衣服我要了！！”、同时不时瞥向窗外，一边确定没有人来偷拍她家Elsa的盛世美颜一边又把人推进了试衣间里换回原来的工作装。  
一边等着Elsa换完衣服出来，Anna一边不停的擦着鼻子——该死，她怎么感觉自己在流鼻血......  
  
Elsa虽然并不抗拒穿裙子，不过她还是比较衬衫之类比较成熟稳重的正装——要说她什么时候真的在公共场合穿了裙装，她只记得三年前、还是四年前？在拉斯维加斯的赌场暗杀一个富豪的时候为了方便接近目标而穿了一身酒红色的晚礼裙。  
Anna一直在Elsa的耳边絮叨她穿上这一身的时候是多么多么撩人，Elsa只好权当哄小姑娘开心、摇着头买下了这一套冰蓝色的服装。  
在这之后Anna又拖着Elsa分别试穿了休闲式的风衣、潮流的英伦风学生装、还有Elsa一直心心念念的各种衬衫。  
原来这个世界上真的有“衣服架子”这种存在啊。  
Anna简直要尖叫了——怎么样都好看！Elsa穿什么都超——级好看！  
只有一点她不怎么满意，那就是Elsa在试穿衣服的时候，那些动机不纯的店员总是盯着Elsa看个不停！  
嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷！我家人！不给你们看！  
  
Anna就差拿着个大喇叭满大街的喊“Elsa是我的Alpha”了。她负责指着某件某件衣服抬着下巴告诉店员她买下了，Elsa则是拎着数量不断增加的袋子跟在她的身后刷卡。  
“——我的公主大人，您买的也太多了吧、”Elsa有些无奈的看了看手中的纸袋——除了她的一条长裙，两件衬衫和一件风衣，还有Anna偏爱的两套学院装。  
“那！最后一家！”  
Anna意犹未尽的，最后在一家装饰风格相当青春粉红的店铺前停下脚步。  
“......诶？”  
——专门卖情侣服饰的、店面吗。  
Elsa把五六个袋子搁在墙角，如释重负的舒展着筋骨——这陪小姑娘逛街怎么就感觉比扛着狙击枪四处蹲点还累呢。  
Elsa双手抱在胸前，歪着头饶有兴味的看着Anna为她们两个人挑选着传说中的“情侣装”。那店员一面向Anna介绍着各种风格的搭配，一边不断在Anna和Elsa两人之间扫视着。  
“——Elsa！我们穿侦探装好不好！”  
“嗯？”  
Anna似乎很满意自己的选择，将一套卡其色的套装递给了Elsa。  
外衣是一件卡其色的及膝风衣，内里是白衬衫以及燕尾背心、领口处系成了X型的活结。白色长裤配上黑色皮靴，的确是一副侦探的派头？  
Anna自己手里则提着一件泡沫袖口的白衬衫，黑色长领带以及黑色百褶裙。  
“你就是大侦探，我做你的小助手，好不好？”  
“好啊。”  
Elsa勾起唇角，接过了那件衣服。“我们去试试？”  
于是两人一起来到了试衣间。因为是小店面，所以试衣间只有狭窄的一间。Anna正准备让Elsa先换衣服，后者却牵着她的手将两个人一起反锁在了小小的试衣间里。  
“等等......干什么？”  
“干什么？”Elsa嘴角的弧度更大了，她把Anna禁锢在墙边，探头轻轻的吸吮小姑娘敏感柔软的耳垂。“小混蛋，刚才在精品店里是不是想着捉弄我？”  
“我、我错了.....唔啊.......”  
柔软的舌尖灵巧的在Anna的耳廓边勾勒着线条清晰的轮廓，暧昧的涎水声通过耳蜗被无限放大，Anna感到小腹一阵燥热酥痒、轻哼了一声、双腿一软就要往地上坐。  
Elsa用左膝抵上Anna的双腿间不让人滑落、试衣间里除了用来坐下和放置衣物的靠着墙角放置的木制长椅，门内便是一面全身镜。Anna被Elsa束缚着，睁开眼睛就是镜子里面色潮红的自己。  
羞耻的闭上眼睛，Anna伸手捂住了自己的嘴——试衣间的隔音效果可没有那么好，万一被外面的店员听见了实在是太丢人了。  
Elsa垂眸，用鼻尖蹭了蹭Anna滚烫的侧脸、很愉悦的享受着小姑娘隐忍的可爱模样。  
“——换衣服吧。”  
又亲了亲Anna的侧颊，Elsa最后还是恋恋不舍的撑起了上半身。  
  
两个人穿上了侦探套装还真的有模有样的很像那么一回事儿、店员还强烈要求给两人拍了合影作为店面宣传。  
Anna这下子可扬眉吐气了，走在街上的时候就差蹦跶起来。她一面把两个人的合照放进四姐妹的聊天群里，一边乐呵呵的回复者着三个小八卦的咋咋呼呼。  
Belle：啊呀啊呀！Anna你怎么不去东边的那个秘密商店啊！[○?｀Д′? ○]  
Anna：(｀?′)=3你又在打什么鬼主意呢？  
Belle：嘿嘿嘿，你去看看嘛、那家店里全都是各种制服和套装哦~说不定总裁大人会有这方面的性趣呢~  
Anna：.......  
Elsa无奈的拎着袋子，正习惯使然而随意的四处观察着、走在前面的Anna突然就停下了脚步、她差点一头撞上Anna的后背。  
“——Anna？”  
“......”  
“嗯？”  
Elsa好奇的凑过头，这小姑娘连耳根都红了，是看见了什么有趣的东西？  
“——什么也没有！！”  
“哦~街角贩卖奇怪服装的店铺啊~”  
Elsa一眼就找到了重点，意味深长的重复着Belle的话。  
“别听Belle瞎说话！那个家伙成天没个正经模样！”  
“嗯哼。”  
身为计划通怎么可能会错过眼前这个调戏自家小姑娘的大好机会呢，Elsa一面安慰着炸起毛来的Anna，一面开始四处张望起来。


	56. Chapter 56

拎着大包小包，Elsa觉得Anna再继续买下去自己真的得在脖子上挂一个大纸袋了。  
幸而有了Belle“心怀不轨”的煽动，Anna巴不得快点离开这条街道。  
回了酒店，Elsa哄着Anna去洗澡，自己转身又出了门。  
当Anna换了睡衣出来的时候，Elsa正在茶几上摆弄着什么。  
“那是什么？”  
“望远镜、”Elsa放下了手中的几个大小不一的镜筒，抬头瞥了一眼Anna。  
有那么一瞬间总裁大人微微失了神。  
出浴的小姑娘白白净净的，脸颊被热气腾腾的水蒸气熏染上了可爱的红晕。Anna真空穿了睡衣，露出了微红的锁骨。若隐若现的肩胛上点缀了几颗淡淡的雀斑，看起来活泼又俏皮。  
“......过来，头发要吹干，不然会感冒的。”  
察觉到自己的心跳开始不太规律了起来，Elsa连忙拿起了搁置在沙发上的家庭用吹风机——她特地去了一趟Rapunzel家里把她的家当“抢”了回来——事实上，当Rapunzel一边叼着满是泡沫的牙刷一边来为Elsa开门的时候，赶时间的大白狼一股脑儿窜进了房间里，扫荡了东西转身就跑掉了。  
Elsa想起回响在身后的Rapunzel的抱怨声就忍不住笑起来，没办法、时间紧迫。  
Anna乖乖的坐在了沙发上，Elsa半跪在她身后，打开了吹风机。红棕色的长发柔顺，湿湿的贴在Anna的脑后、连睡衣都被沾湿了些许。Elsa开了中档风，小心的撩起Anna的头发开始认真仔细的吹了起来。  
“——为什么总是要换挡啊？”  
Anna很享受Elsa温柔的触碰，她闭着眼睛、感受到了空气中逐渐散开的清酒香味。  
“热风40秒，冷风15秒。交替着吹能够让头发保持柔顺，中党风虽然吹的比较慢，但是不会把头发吹蓬乱。”  
Elsa手中的动作不停，微凉的指尖触到了Anna的后颈，痒痒的、像一只猫爪子挠着Anna的心。  
“好了吗——”  
“还没有。”  
“我累啦，能靠着你吗？”  
“嗯。”  
Anna开心的向后仰躺着，一个酒香氤氲的清冷怀抱温柔的接住了她。Elsa挺直了腰杆，让Anna枕着自己柔软的小腹。  
暖风柔柔的吹着，又倚靠在Elsa的怀中，Anna忍不住泛起了睡意。  
当Elsa放下吹风机的时候，怀中小姑娘的眼睛都快闭上了。  
“醒醒、Anna？”  
“嗯.....”  
“我们去天台看星星，好不好？”  
“——嗯？星星！”  
一听说有好玩儿的，Anna立马不犯困了。  
Elsa夹着那架从Rapunzel那儿“搜刮”来的家庭用天文望远镜，轻轻的牵起Anna的手。  
两个人坐了电梯来到顶楼的天台，这会儿夜幕降临、天台上空无一人。  
Anna靠着栏杆抬头看着那无边无际的夜幕，Elsa则是在她身边摆放好了三脚架，将调试好的镜头架起。  
“看吧，虽然这儿的夜景比不上天文台，但也算是差强人意了。”  
Elsa拍了拍望远镜那粗壮的镜身，像是在向别人展示着自己心爱的玩具一样。  
“——哇！真的！看的好清楚！”  
Anna将右眼靠上目镜，很认真的看着那寂静的天空。与平时抬头能看见的、四四方方毫无趣味的天空不同、在这个高度仰视着星空、有一种很奇妙的自由感。那些闪烁着小亮点在镜片的处理下被无限极的放大、放大，直到自己能够很清晰的看见它们的庐山真面目为止。  
惊喜的叫着，Anna的侧颊染上了淡粉色的红。她看着星空、有一瞬间仿佛自己就站在苍穹的顶部。解放感、新鲜的空气将她包围着。  
“——喜欢吗？”  
Elsa环上Anna的腰，她喜欢用下颚轻蹭Anna的头顶。洗完澡的小姑娘全身都是一种牛奶的淡香，甜甜的、就像是刚出生的婴儿一样粉嫩柔软。Elsa贪恋着这样的气息，夹杂着巧克力的香醇让她沉陷其中。Anna也抬起了眼帘，扭过头有些羞涩的笑着。  
Elsa觉得脑中的某跟神经被这样诱人的笑容彻底烧断了，她勾起Anna的下巴，轻轻的吻上了怀中人的唇瓣。  
Anna闭上眼睛，轻轻的回应着Elsa的吻。环在腰间的手开始慢慢的发力、将Anna更加用力的抱在怀里。  
清酒与巧克力的气息开始慢慢的交替混杂，Elsa的呼吸慢慢的变得沉重起来。她轻轻的啃啮着Anna的唇瓣，吸吮细嫩的唇肉、又一路向下进攻、细碎的吻落在了Anna的唇角、下颚、耳垂。解开睡衣的第一、二两颗扣子，拨开这一层遮掩、露出了那点缀了淡淡雀斑的肩膀。  
“Elsa......”  
“Anna......很美味——”  
“呜啊......”  
一口咬上那红润的肩头，大白狼用灵巧的舌尖描摹着怀中瘫软着的小绵羊肩形的曲线，滚烫湿润的软舌在所经之处处处点火、惹得Anna的小腹又是一阵燥热，双腿之间也泛起了湿意。  
环在腰间的手突然一个倾拉，Anna被翻了个身，后腰靠上了栏杆。  
Elsa双手擎住栏杆，将Anna锁在自己身前，又一次细细的亲吻着那暴露在空气之中的脖颈。  
“嗯.....啊.......”  
Anna被这样不紧不慢的亲吻折磨着，忍不住轻轻的用膝盖蹭上了Elsa的腿间。腿间的湿意开始慢慢泛滥起来、她有些难耐的呻吟着。  
舔舐着脖颈，又一路将亲吻爬上轮廓分明的锁骨。Elsa轻轻的啃咬着，齿尖隔着细嫩的皮肉滑腻的摩擦着内骨。像极了捉弄着猎物的狼，Elsa处处撩泼着Anna的欲望，却又浅尝辄止、见好就收。胯间被身前这只逐渐被情欲侵染的Omega放肆的挑逗着，空气中两个人信息素的气味也变得越来越浓郁。  
“Elsa.....Elsa.......”  
“嗯？”  
Elsa哑着嗓子回应着Anna无意识的呼唤，她抬起头、深邃的蓝眸里翻涌着深深的占有欲。  
是她的Omega，她的人，她的Anna。  
“呜......我想要......”  
Anna闭着眼睛、从齿缝间努力挤出了这几个微弱的字眼。  
“想要什么？”  
大白狼竖起了耳朵，Elsa的嘴角扬起了大大的弧度。  
“想要看星星？”  
“唔啊......”  
Elsa微凉的爪子不安分的探进了Anna的睡衣里，轻轻的覆上了那一团柔软、时不时的揉捏着。  
“想.....想要你......”  
Anna说到最后，声音只有蚊子那般大小了。天台上微凉的风从领口灌了进来，凉飕飕的、她不禁打了个寒颤。  
“——这儿太冷了，我们回去吧。”  
“啊——”  
Elsa一个横抱，把小姑娘稳稳的抱了起来。  
“不要着急，我的小公主。夜还很长。”  
她低头亲了亲Anna的前额，让小姑娘把头埋进自己的臂弯里。  
Anna听见Elsa坏坏的笑着，心中警铃大作。  
“你.....你没有在想什么鬼主意吧......”  
“当然没有。”  
Elsa坦坦荡荡的回应着，抱着Anna进了电梯、面不改色。  
“情趣这种事情，正大光明的做也未会不可。”  
  



	57. Chapter 57

在电梯门关上的同时，Elsa将Anna按上了梯壁、再一次像是扑食猎物一般狠狠吻上了Anna已经有些肿胀的唇瓣。舌尖攻入，纠缠不休。  
电梯壁冷滑、睡衣靠在上面根本起不到固定的作用。若是没有Elsa的支撑Anna直接就要往下坠。偏偏那喜欢捉弄人的大白狼只用了膝盖抵住她的后臀，可怜的小绵羊只能一边呻吟着、一边不得不死死搂住了“狼颈子”、细腿环上Elsa的腰肢，生怕自己“扑通”一声着地屁股开花。  
“唔......呜呜.......”  
——这还在公共场合！  
“呜哇！”  
挣扎着， Anna觉得身体的重心一歪，尖叫一声就要往地上栽去——  
“接住你了。”  
调戏归调戏，眼前这只小猎物的一举一动都在大白狼无声的关注之下。在Anna的脑袋即将撞上地面的一瞬间，Elsa绕过她的下腋，把人重新框在怀里。  
Anna生怕这电梯突然在某个楼层停下来，打开门后被人瞥见这内里的春光乍现。无奈被眼前这个坏心思的“大恶狼”封着口，Anna只好举着小拳头去锤Elsa的肩——自然是软绵绵的、一点威力也没有。绕在腰上的双腿也在轻摆着、偏偏这小姑娘的表情看上去真的像是被一个如狼似虎的Alpha给强迫着做一些自己不愿意的事情一样，眼眶里溢满了委屈巴巴的泪水，小脸涨的通红。  
“——放轻松，我亲爱的小羊羔。”Elsa无奈的苦笑着，“你这幅誓死不从的模样要是被监控室的人看见，我可是要被抓进监狱里的。”  
原本Elsa只是开玩笑似的想要逗一逗这不老实的小姑娘，谁知Anna当真了。她可不想让她家的总裁大人被人以“性骚扰”的名义抓紧那种冷冰冰的地方，连忙乖乖的缩在Elsa的怀抱里，任由得意的大白狼亲吻自己的眉眼、嘟着嘴装鸵鸟。  
“——对了，Rapunzel小姐的望远镜怎么办？”  
“扔那儿吧，丢了我买个最新款的给她。”  
——真是财大气粗......  
Elsa把鸵鸟Anna捞回了房间，嘴角的弧度已经上扬到了一个令Anna毛骨悚然的高度。  
——分明是一个痞帅惊艳的笑容，绝对能够迷倒万千ABO，怎么在自己看来就这么像是恶魔的笑容呢......  
“——Anna，今天玩的开心吗？”  
“......嗯。”  
“那么，我想要奖励。”  
“Wait......What？”  
Elsa把Anna放下来，俯身从沙发底下拿出了一个纸盒。  
“穿上这个给我看看？”  
虽然是一个询问的语气，但是Anna知道自己貌似没有拒绝的机会。  
“等等......Elsa你什么时候偷偷买了这个！？”  
盒子里的分明就是一套崭新的“奇异服装”——这下子Anna算是彻底明白Elsa所说的“情趣问题”到底是在暗喻何物了。  
“你洗澡的时候啊、”Elsa面色自如的在厨房里洗着水果，“——所以我才说，时间紧迫。”  
您的套路真是比山路十八弯还要波折啊......  
不愧是“攻于心计”的总裁大人——不，Anna已经没有力气来吐槽Elsa这个计划通的白切黑本质了。  
一边在心里问候着Belle，Anna任命般长叹一气、将那几块少得可怜的布料从盒子里提了起来。  
......  
我才不要穿这么羞耻的衣服！！！  
炸毛娜用力把那只能勉强遮住身体隐私部位的三块绒布扔回了纸盒子里。  
一件像是裹胸一样的棉绒内衬衣，一条甚至连大腿根都遮不严实的点缀了细密绒毛的超短裙、还有一对恶趣味的白绒手环和一只......犄角形状的头饰？  
Anna黑着脸，愤愤的瞪着那在厨房里的笔挺背影。  
大变态、大色狼、大坏蛋.......  
  
Elsa清洗了一盘看上去十分红艳的草莓，并且细心地切去了无法食用的绿色草叶。一盘还沾着水滴的红润被端上了茶几。  
“——嗯，比我想象的还要可爱。”  
Elsa舒舒服服的坐上了沙发，故意捏了捏身边这只“小绵羊”——现在真的是一只小绵羊了——红到几欲滴血的脸颊。  
“呜......”  
Anna别扭的蜷坐在沙发上缩成了一团，羞耻的试图尽可能多的遮挡住自己基本上和全裸一样的身体。胸口柔软的白色绒毛似有似无的摩擦着自己的小腹，短裙也是短到让人尴尬、连内裤都无法好好的遮掩。头上的小羊角摸上去也是毛茸茸的触感，怎么看都是可爱、以及......诱人。  
小绵羊红着脸，绿莹莹的眸子用力的瞪着身边愉悦无比的大白狼。  
“好啦，别这么瞪着我，我好怕呀？”Elsa故作害怕的模样让Anna更加炸毛、以至于当Elsa拈起一颗草莓送到她的嘴边的时候，Anna也只是歪着头哼了一声、“我不开心我很生气我不理你了”的意思溢于言表。  
“哎，明明就很可爱嘛、”Elsa又开始了循循善诱，“我很喜欢，Anna。”  
“......哼！”  
那一声温柔无比的“我很喜欢”，酥软得几乎让Anna的心融化。  
嘛......偶尔穿成这样也......还不错？  
又一次傻乎乎的往大白狼挖好的坑里跳，Anna被Elsa哄得轻飘飘的，就差心疼的去揉揉她挖坑的手了。  
“——哼，看在你今天帮我拎包的份上，我好O不和A斗！”  
Anna叉着腰，头顶的小角轻轻晃了晃。  
伸手，她正准备去拿那盘中的草莓，“——别急、”Elsa抢在她之前，拉过了那果盘。  
“我要吃草莓！”  
Anna对着Elsa张牙舞爪的，手环上绒绒的毛蹭过了Elsa的鼻尖。  
“——那，我要吃你。”Elsa一把抓住了Anna在她面前挥舞的爪子，迫使她在沙发上仰躺着。“知道吗，你现在这副模样、任何Alpha看见了都会想要对你做些什么。”  
“Elsa......等等......”  
Anna吓得快哭出来了，因为身上这只大白狼的蓝眸里正泛着相当危险的光芒。胸口因为主人恐惧的情绪而剧烈的欺负着，带动那团团绒毛上下波动，紧致的小腹却越来越躁动。  
“别怕，Anna。”Elsa脱了西装外套，扯下自己的领带，将它蒙上了小绵羊被泪水模糊的双眼。“这样可爱的小绵羊，我不会伤到你.....”她吻上Anna的前额、下颚蹭过那被蒙住了的双眼、再亲啄身下人的樱唇。  
双眼被蒙上了，其他感官便开始异常灵敏起来。Anna只能在脑中想象着Elsa的动作，她轻轻的喘息着，手腕因为被Elsa钳制而无法动弹。她感受到了Elsa用膝盖挤进自己的腿间、以及一丝温热的鼻息拂过耳垂。  
“我只想把你......  
“拆吃入腹。”  
Anna一声娇喘而后，全身猛地颤抖了一阵。  
火热，全身都开始变得滚烫起来。空气中的巧克力气息越来越浓郁，越来越浓郁、以至于完全盖住了那清冷的酒香。Anna大口大口的喘息着，胸腔的窒息感让她有些不知所措。  
“Elsa.....Elsa.......”  
世界是一片黑暗的，Anna本能的抱紧了正压在自己身上的人。她带着微弱的哭腔，腿间的湿润瞬间打湿了Elsa膝头的裤子。  
——被Elsa用语言这么一刺激，Anna竟然被迫直接进入了发情期。  
  
Elsa怎么也没想到这小姑娘这么经不起逗，这下可好，发情期来了，你等着被身下这只磨人的小妖精榨干吧！  
不过，发情期也有发情期的好处啊by某只计划通狼  
“小羊羔哪里不舒服？乖，告诉我。”  
Elsa用力掐了把自己的虎口，忍住胯间膨胀的欲望柔声细语的诱导着身下烧的像只小火炉的Anna。  
“啊.....呜.......”  
下半身都快泛滥成灾了。Anna难耐的呻吟着，脸涨的更加红了、就连脖颈也被情欲染上了粉红。哪里不舒服？她满满一脑袋的空虚。下身不自觉的收缩着，可是她说不出口——太羞耻了。知道那匹大色狼就是在乘人之危，故意吊着自己、Anna要不是没有力气肯定要再去拍她脑袋！  
Elsa见Anna还在踌躇着不愿开口，耸了耸肩也不打算继续纠结这个问题了——待会儿有的这小绵羊叫唤的呢。她直起上身，灵活的指尖故意放慢了动作，轻轻的在Anna胸前的棉绒上轻柔的触碰。微凉的指腹不知是有意还是无意的去触碰Anna滚烫的身体，身下的人又是一阵颤抖。  
Elsa的手指冰冰凉凉的，很舒服。Anna蒙着眼睛，也不知道Elsa是不是还盯着自己看。身体又是一阵战栗，她咬着唇，索性“掩耳盗铃”，装作Elsa也看不见自己的动作，悄悄的提起自己的腰，轻轻的蹭着Elsa的手催促她的下一步动作。双腿开合之间满是犹豫，Anna努力的用自己脆弱的理智抵抗者发情期一波胜过一波的撩泼。  
当Elsa撩起那一层遮掩的瞬间，Anna的呼吸开始变得更为急促。她微微扭动着身体，呜咽着渴求Elsa更多的爱抚。胸前的两颗红豆未经触碰便已经傲然挺立，像是充了血。Elsa伸手绕着那一颗挺立打着转儿，Anna立刻娇喘出声——不够，这样的刺激对于发了情的Omega根本不够。倒是更像隔靴搔痒，徒增几分情色的意味。  
“Elsa......难受呜......”  
毛茸茸的绒毛蹭着Elsa的后颈，微微发了力想将她拉到自己的胸前。Elsa满足了Anna的愿望，俯身用舌尖挑逗着那两颗凸起、再轻轻的啃啮。  
“唔.....啊.......”  
快感刺激着Anna的泪腺，眼泪浸湿了领带，又打湿了沙发。她用力的环着Elsa的脖颈，用小腿蹭着Elsa同样火热的欲望。软绵可爱的模样真的像极了一只待宰的羔羊。  
征服欲开始在头脑里叫嚣，“发情期真是一个不错的东西，比易感期好多了”、这样的想法在Elsa的脑海里一闪而过。  
“Anna，想要我扯下你的裙子吗？”  
——Anna对于言语有极大地反应，这一点Elsa已经很深刻的理解了。于是大白狼故意使用了一些与平日温柔尔雅截然相反的粗暴字眼，语气中夹杂着渴求与隐忍。她很期待身下这只小羊羔的反应。  
“嗯.....嗯......”  
Anna甚至连央求Elsa撕开自己身上衣服的想法都有了，Elsa现在的轻柔只让她更加焦急、更加迷乱。她用力的扯住了Elsa的衬衫，觉得自己现在真是淫乱极了，这和勾引没什么区别。眼前依旧是漆黑一片，她只能把Elsa紧紧的抱住，颤抖着无声的祈求着她更多的给予。  
Elsa很喜欢Anna这样诚实于情欲，却又总是碍于羞耻感而拼命克制着自己的矛盾。真的很可爱，尤其是她根本无法忍耐却又不好意思开口、只能装作无意识的笨拙的扭动着腰。想狠狠的欺负她，让她哭着向自己求饶。Alpha渴望占有与征服的天性开始熊熊燃烧起来，Elsa勾起嘴角、薄唇轻启、开始更加肆无忌惮的来挑逗Anna紧绷的神经。  
“Anna，只是这样你就已经湿透了啊。”Elsa毫不费力的掰开了Anna的双腿——原本就没什么力气，更何况Anna在内心深处早就已经在渴望着Elsa这一步的动作。大白狼凑到了小绵羊的耳边，放柔声音、幽幽而深沉的将温热的气息扑打在身下人泛红的耳垂上。微凉的指尖划过小腹、轻轻的探入裙下蹭过那一塌糊涂的小穴。Anna又是一声惊叫，蜜液喷涌、慢慢顺着腿根滴落。  
“Anna你感觉到了吗？漏出了好多，我只是轻轻碰了一下就这么湿了呢。”  
“唔嗯......呜呜......”  
快感如同电流在全身纵横，Anna感觉自己的意识时断时续的、Elsa的声音很温柔，却是字字都让自己羞耻不已。她挺直了腰，扭动着臀瓣、将那绒绒的小裙子送到Elsa的手中，微弱的哭噎着。  
“嗯？小羊羔想要什么？”  
“给我.....拜托.......”  
Elsa忍不住又笑了，她将Anna的一条腿挂上了自己的肩膀，真的像自己所说的一样，用力扯下了那条短裙。随手扔到身后，还带起一丝黏腻的蜜液。Elsa可惜着Anna没有看见这样淫靡的一幕，搁好Anna的腿、伸出两指探尽那娇喘不断的小嘴里轻轻的搅动一番，裹上了晶莹了涎水抵在那穴口处。  
“哈啊.....唔嗯.....Elsa.......”  
那大开的小穴立刻开始收缩着。更多的爱液汩汩流下。Anna感受到了Elsa的手指，扭动着腰努力的追逐着那指尖想要将它们吞进自己的内穴。  
“给你、自己动吗？”  
Elsa触上那狭窄的穴口，伴着黏滑的液体轻松将两根手指送进了内里。  
“嗯啊——”  
Anna猛地夹紧了穴肉，Elsa的手被一阵爱液给沾湿了。  
“发情期还真是敏感啊、”手指被夹得生疼，Elsa的喉头活动着，不自觉的幻想腺体被紧紧吸咬住的快感。  
“嗯.....嗯啊......Elsa、哈啊.......”  
Anna不停的喊着Elsa的名字，夹杂着哭声，呻吟，腰部上下移动着，小穴吞吐两根修长的手指、嘴角留下一丝晶莹。她试图停下自己疯狂的动作，却徒劳无功。身体已经脱离了理智的控制，只想追求更多的快感。  
又是一阵颤抖，小绵羊自己将自己又一次送上了巅峰。  
高潮的余悸还在体内叫嚣着，Anna却本能的继续运动着腰部。  
“Anna原来这么容易满足的吗？”Elsa笑着戏弄着那泪水不止的人。将沾满了咸腥液体的手送到了Anna的鼻尖前。“不过，这还远远不够吧？”  
“Elsa.....”Anna轻轻的唤着身上人的名字，扯住衬衫的手又多了几分力道。  
“我在这里。”  
Elsa吻上那张水色潋滟的粉唇，舌尖舔过Anna柔软又富有弹性的唇瓣。正在哭泣着的Omega主动张开小嘴热烈的欢迎着Elsa的侵入。Elsa勾住了小姑娘的软舌，舌间相互纠缠摩擦。空气变得甜醇而有清型，分不清到底谁是谁的味道。Elsa索取着， 舌尖在腔内横冲直撞、接吻的声音充盈在两个人的耳边。  
“呜.....呜嗯！”  
两人恋恋不舍的分开始甚至拉出了一条暧昧的银丝，Elsa半眯着眼睛，看着被吻得迷迷糊糊的Anna下意识的舔了舔嘴角。她甚至要在心里去说上几句粗鄙之语才能舒缓一下自己快要爆炸的心脏。  
反复的做了几个深呼吸，Elsa拉开裤链解放出了挺立的腺体。她再一次压上Anna的身体，冠头开始挑逗那泥泞的穴口。“想要吗，Anna。”Elsa咬着牙，努力让自己的声音听起来平淡如水。“想要我插进来吗？”两根手指还埋在穴道里、Elsa微微曲指，在甬道里摩挲着细嫩的肉壁。  
“啊.....Elsa给我.....我想要......”  
当指腹揉上嫩肉中凸起的一点时，Anna呻吟的声音甚至变了调子。  
“找到啦，Anna敏感的那一点——”Elsa又揉了揉那肉褶，而后慢慢抽出了自己的手指——穴道紧紧的收缩着，两指最终却全身而退。空虚感再一次在心间蔓延，Anna微微摇着头。想要甩开脸上的领带，这样的黑暗让她有些不知所措，她看不见Elsa此刻的表情与动作，于是不安的阴影遮埋。  
Elsa沾染了一手的蜜汁，指尖在Anna大腿内侧敏感细嫩的肌肤上轻轻的游走。她抚摸着，却偏偏绕开了那最需要被触碰的地方。  
为了让身下的人吐露出自己想要的听到的言语，Elsa又一次将两根手指插进了小穴内，直直的撞击着那一点敏感。Anna整个人立马颤抖了起来，尖叫又拔高了几分。快感充斥着身体的每一个细胞，饥渴的小穴多少得到了些许的满足。Anna不断地喘息着，汗如雨下。Elsa突然开始毫无征兆的抽插起两根手指，灵巧的在每一次抽动中不偏不倚的按上Anna的敏感点、于是身下人的喘息不由自主的变得更加甜腻。穴肉抽搐收缩，更多更多的爱液不断喷涌。  
但是当身体适应了两根手指的填充后，Anna又开始隐忍的咬紧了下唇。不自觉的扭动着腰，她迫切的渴望着埋在体内的手指能够更加激烈的刺激自己的神志。  
“Elsa....求你.....给我......”  
“给你什么？”  
“嗯.....给我.....唔啊.....”  
“给我肉棒”也好，“请插进来”也好，Anna张着口，却怎么也说不出来。  
“公主大人不喜欢说话呢，那我来问吧——”  
“呜哇！啊......”  
手指抽出，Elsa将自己胀大的腺体贴上了Anna湿润的花穴。  
全身的神经在一瞬间开始一齐尖叫起来。Anna全身猛地一颤，下体所触碰到的一阵火热使她瘫软。  
“你想要我、”Elsa屏住呼吸，不顾小穴的疯狂收缩扭动、开始沿着那穴口的轮廓用腺体摩擦着入口。“想要我插进去，对不对？”她咬着牙，拼命忍住整根没入的强烈冲动，冷汗开始沿着前额滴落在Anna的胸口。  
“嗯...嗯.....想要......”  
Anna的头脑已经被滚烫搅得混乱不清，下体惹人发疯的空虚终于摧毁了她仅存的廉耻。她抓住了Elsa的手臂，哭喊着请求Elsa的进入。  
“真听话。”Elsa满意的吻了吻Anna的樱唇，“现在就给你——”  
冠头对上穴口，过分的湿滑使得Elsa的进入畅通无阻。  
两个人同时发出了一声舒适的叹息，Anna摆动着腰、小穴拼命的咬住腺体，紧致狭窄的内穴几乎要让Elsa瞬间缴械。  
“呼......”Elsa牢牢的固定住Anna的腰部，不让人动弹。“Anna，现在满足了吗？”  
“嗯不.....不.....Elsa.....动......再深一点嗯啊......“  
实在是想象不到这是自己会说出来的话，Anna在这方面可是个薄脸皮。身体因为羞耻心变得更加敏感，快感被放大了几十倍几百倍。她几乎在说完这些话的时候又一次到达了巅峰。  
“Anna，话要好好说完整。”Elsa象征性的抽动了一下，“你想要我插到最深的地方吗？”她吸吮着Anna的耳垂、“重重的顶撞你的敏感点？撞到你的子宫口？然后射在里面？”  
“嗯....嗯唔.....别说了、别说了啊........”  
有一下每一下的抽动实在是快要把Anna逼疯了。她无力的呻吟着，无奈腰也被Elsa箍着，她根本无法动弹。  
“好吧，我不说了。”Elsa轻笑起来，“你来说，好吗？”  
“说你想让我填满你，射在你的身体里，把你插到下不了床。”  
分明是很温柔的语气啊，却满是让人脸红的话。  
“你不说，我就不待在这里了。”说着，作势要抽出自己的腺体。  
Anna有些语无伦次的哼着，可怜的小臀部不停的磨蹭着Elsa火热的小腹，她呻吟着，定力恐怖的总裁大人却不为所动。  
“这样像个小绵羊很可爱，但是我想听你说出来。”说着又用腺体在穴口捅了捅，却依然没有进去。“说出来，我就给你。”  
理智终于被情欲整个儿吞没了，Anna轻轻的咬上了Elsa的耳朵，大白狼很温顺的弯下了腰、近到可以感受到对方的呼吸。  
“求你....用肉棒插我......”  
“乖小羊，值得奖励。”再逼就是欺人太甚了。Elsa用力的亲了亲Anna的脸，解开了她脸上的被泪水浸湿的领带。手掌轻轻的覆住Anna的双眼，遮挡住了刺眼的灯光。哭得有些红肿的眼皮浮肿着，还有些发烫。Elsa温柔的亲吻着那眼帘，扶正自己的腺体。  
“看着，我是怎么进入你的。”说着，Elsa对准那穴口，慢慢的倾身。腺体缓慢的撑开了小穴里的每一道皱褶，场景淫靡异常、却又能够带来纯粹的快感。Anna忍不住扬起了下颚，小穴包裹着坚硬的肉刃。腰部没了束缚，她慢慢的上下移动着腰肢，让体内火热的性器摩擦着敏感的内壁。虽然动作不大却依然让她十分吃力，断断续续的音节从齿缝间漏出。  
“Elsa.....再深一点......”  
“小羊羔，你夹得太紧了。”Elsa试着后退，却根本没有办法动弹。再向前也很难推进，她无奈的笑着。“万一弄疼你怎么办？”  
“啊.......”Anna疲乏的抬起眸子，粉嫩的舌尖舔了舔下唇。这样的动作看的Elsa血气沸腾。”......或者，稍微粗暴一点也没问题吗？“  
“嗯......呜、快一点......”  
Elsa一手抓住Anna吊在自己身上的腿，另一只手按住了身下人的臀瓣，摆好了最适合抽插活动的动作，在身体移动的过程中腺体也闯进了更深的领域、挤开原本紧紧闭合着的穴肉、更多的爱液从穴口溢出。  
“Anna，你的小穴好紧、好热......”Elsa在Anna的锁骨上落下了细碎的啃咬，像是一只正在向主人撒娇的大狼狗。“好舒服......”  
“嗯....啊........”  
“你喜欢被顶撞这里吗？”Elsa挺着腰，细细的研磨着冠头所亲吻着的那一点，“你的下面告诉我你很喜欢。”  
“呜、别说了.......”  
眼角滑落了快乐的泪水，Anna觉得自己现在的模样一定不堪入目的狼狈至极。敏感的地带被一次又一次重重的碾过，也将她的意志顶撞得支离破碎。甜蜜的娇喘与肉体碰撞的声音混杂着交合的水声不断刺激着听觉，身体的热度不减反增、她被Elsa送上了随时都可以高潮的状态。腺体一次次的摩擦每一寸敏感的细肉，划过她的敏感点、再重重的撞上子宫入口。  
“哈.....哈啊......”  
快感都是相互的，Elsa同样粗重的喘息着。她感受着穴肉的收缩，每一次的进入都试图闯进那一圈软肉之后的空室。酥麻胀痛的感觉同时冲击着她的节制，“......好紧。”她的声音略显嘶哑，放下Anna被挂着的长腿、将人翻身变成了趴伏在沙发上的姿势。  
“啊——”  
肉棒还埋在自己的身体里，就这样转了个身。Anna大声的惊叫着，止不住地颤抖。本来还在抵抗着Elsa冲击的那一轮软肉现在紧紧的包裹着肉刃，内壁疯狂的踌躇着。她咬紧牙，攥紧了拳头、用力到骨节泛白。泪水满脸都是，满足与羞耻双管齐下。  
Elsa次次闯进那子宫里抽动着，同时在Anna曼妙的后背上留下了一个又一个的吻痕。顺着脊背在雪白的后背上开出了一路暗红色的花朵。腺体的根部胀大，卡在了敏感的穴口。而嫩肉也一直紧紧的咬着硬挺的性器，些许动作都会引发身下人的颤抖。  
“疼吗？”从刚才开始Anna的颤抖就没有停止过，Elsa有些迟疑、她害怕这小姑娘随时都会晕过去。  
“呜......Elsa、射在里面......”Anna察觉到自己的拳头被另一只温热的手心握住，嫩肉无法自控的痉挛这，疯狂的吸吮着Elsa侵入自己的腺体。  
发情期的播种，往往收获的概率极高。  
Elsa的眼中闪过了一丝温存，她吻去Anna眼角的泪水。“坚强点.....是要做母亲的人啊.......”  
“嗯、嗯......Elsa、我爱你......我是你的——”  
Anna主动吻上了Elsa的唇，两个人相互交换着津液。  
“我也是你的，Anna。”Elsa又一次用力的顶开宫口，胀大的性器将种子洒在了Anna的内里。浓稠的精液不断灌入腔内，同时也刺激着Omega不断高潮。  
  
Anna窝在沙发上，红着脸、拒绝看Elsa、也拒绝说话。  
那摇着尾巴的大白狼想要来抱抱她、她甩手把那几块奇异布料扔到了Elsa脸上。  
“大色狼、大流氓、大变态......”  
她碎碎念着，发情而后再回忆起一些零碎的片段，连生气的气力也没了。  
Elsa挠了挠头，目光落在了被自己端走的草莓上。  
“——Anna？”  
“干嘛——唔......”  
Elsa叼起一颗草莓，在Anna抬头打算怒吼的瞬间将这甜蜜的红润喂入了她的口中。  
Anna不自觉的咀嚼着，甜甜的汁液荡漾在口腔里。  
好甜——  
看着Anna的表情逐渐放松了下来，Elsa又叼起一颗草莓，痞帅的笑着。  
“等.....我自己吃！”  
“不要、我来喂你。”  
Elsa封住了Anna的唇，将她的下半句话连着草莓一并封住。她将草莓推进Anna口中，捉住对方草莓味的软舌吸吮。接着低头、亲吻着那美丽的脖颈。  
“你干嘛......”  
“——不种草莓，吃完可就没有了。”  
Elsa理所当然的回复，挑眉不见一点心虚。  
Anna红着脸，呆呆的吞食口中的草莓。  
大白狼亮出自己的一口皓齿，嘚瑟的吻上那白皙的肌肤，时不时的咬住一小块皮肉用力吸吮片刻，松口、便印下了一个个清晰的印记。


	58. Chapter 58

Anna晕晕乎乎的在床上醒了过来。  
腰部又是一阵酸痛......  
——是的，“又”。  
她在被子里翻了个身，发现自己正抱着Elsa的西服。熟悉的清酒气息使人安眠，她看向床头的时钟、早晨已经过去了半数。  
不用掀开被子看，Anna大概也猜想得到自己身上的惨状。于是她干脆放弃了起身的想法，将被子拉过头顶准备继续自己美美的回笼觉。  
“——这么睡小心缺氧。”  
头顶悠悠的飘来一个惬意无比的清冷人声，带着温柔与宠溺的意味显得无比动听。Anna的脸突然红了，她更加用力的裹紧被子，把自己捂得严严实实。  
“——起床啦，公主殿下。”  
“哼......”  
“是累到下不了床吗？我觉得我昨天还没有纵欲过度呢。”  
“你才下不了床！”  
Anna躲在被子里，声音闷在被子里，小声的嘀咕着。  
“那现在赖在被子里的又是谁啊？”Elsa悄悄地半蹲在了床沿边，“小绵羊，既然这么喜欢待在床上，不如我们再来做一次？”  
“——才不要！！！”  
Anna立刻从床上窜了起来、却才发现自己身上光溜溜的，什么也没穿。  
Elsa趴在床沿，抬头看着一丝不挂的Anna、身上挂满了属于自己的印记，忍不住心满意足的笑了起来。  
“你！你脱我衣服！我要报警！”  
“我征求过你的意见了，你还急不可耐的把衣服往我手上送呢。”Elsa歪了歪头，一脸无辜。“Anna要把我扔进监狱，好伤心？”  
“呜......”  
完蛋，昨天晚上求着这个大变态脱自己衣服貌似确实是事实——Anna忍不住炸起了毛——这该死的发情期！  
不，都怪这只大色狼！  
“你怎么不帮我穿睡衣！”  
“科学研究表明裸睡有益于休息。”Elsa一本正经的说着，火热的目光依然肆意的在Anna身上打转。  
“——大流氓！我要穿衣服！！！”  
Anna把手边的被子一股脑往Elsa脸上扔去。  
  
为了展现自己的“骑士风度”，Elsa“恭恭敬敬”的、不带半分“邪念”的帮床上那位公主大人穿好了衣服。  
“今天去哪里玩？”  
“哪里都不去、”Elsa揪了揪Anna的鼻尖，“你还在发情期，万一在大街上发作怎么办？”  
“哪儿那么容易呀！”Anna红着脸嗔怪道，“缩在家里太无聊了！”  
Elsa捏着下巴，“那么，下午的时候我让Rapunzel和Eugene医生来坐一坐，如何？”——正好，那架早晨才被Elsa从天台抢救下来的望远镜也需要归还回去。  
“今天又不是周末，人家哪里有空？”  
“我叫她一定会来。”Elsa耸了耸肩，“而且，Rapunzel还挺喜欢你的？”  
  
“——啥？！今晚我要和Eugene去看电影！”  
“电影什么时候都可以看。”  
对面的人难得拔高了音调，Elsa忍不住勾起了嘴角。  
“啧，叫你queen你还真把自己当女王啦？你们小俩口腻歪还不过，非要拖着我们两个来当电灯泡？”  
“你们两个是一家的，怎么能叫电灯泡？”Elsa不紧不慢的怼了回去，“正好你来把望远镜拿走，你不希望我在你们两个交流感情的时候来敲门吧？”  
“嗯......”  
  
“——Rapunzel小姐有空吗？”  
“嗯，下午的时候过来。”Elsa坐上沙发，轻轻的靠在Anna的身边。闭路电视播放着类似于“萌宠秀”的娱乐节目，Anna抱着一只靠枕，看着那些可爱的喵星人和汪星人的萌姿百态、时不时被逗得大笑起来。  
“Elsa，我们也养一只宠物好不好？”  
“你养我不好嘛。”Elsa往Anna的怀里蹭，头上仿佛冒出了两只毛茸茸的狼耳朵。“保证满足主人的一·切·需·求。”  
Elsa故意在需求上咬了重音，笑眯眯的看着脸又红起来的Anna。  
“你太大了，我嫌弃！”  
“大难道不好吗？”Elsa脸不红心不跳的接话，“我还以为你很喜欢呢。”  
“Elsa！！”  
“好啦，开玩笑。”  
再说下去Anna真的要生气了，Elsa见好就收。  
“你看，小猫或者小狗都很可爱嘛？”  
“养你已经很累啦。”Elsa撑着脑袋，“而且，我们还在酒店里呢。”  
“——对了，上一次总理先生有带我去过你的家。”Anna想起那个时候因为Elsa的失踪而感到孤援无助的自己，搂着她的手又多了几分力道。“为什么，那样的地方感觉冷冰冰的？”  
“Anna，在遇见你之前、我没有对‘家’的概念抱有任何奢望。”Elsa修长的指尖插进Anna的发梢、轻轻的顺着，“那个小空间只是偶尔用来休息的地方而已。对我而言，现在这个地方更像是家。因为有你，Anna。”  
萌宠的节目放送之后，又是家居的科普专栏。Anna一向对这样的节目没什么兴趣，便嘟着嘴任Elsa环抱着自己。  
“Anna喜欢什么样的家居？”  
“嗯......还记得我的小木屋吗？”  
“在向日葵花海里的那个？”  
“对！”没想到自己这个傻傻的梦想Elsa竟然还记得，Anna惊喜之余便描绘起了自己梦想中的小天地。“我想建一座两层的木屋！有书房、还有画室。周围都是向日葵，每天我都可以在屋外写生。阳台上可以种好多花草，地窖里也可以酿酒。妈妈一直都想养一条大型犬，但是我们原来的家地方太小了。爸爸也很想自己酿酒......“  
Anna说着说着，眼眶又红了。鼻尖通红，她用力的抽了抽鼻子。  
Elsa想起Kristoff在电话里和她趾高气昂的炫耀他杀人的恶行，蓝眸黯淡了些许。  
“......Anna，想来一杯热可可吗？”  
现在的她没有为Anna报仇雪恨的能力，Elsa只能默默的真相咽回腹中。  
她牵着Anna的手，带她来到了厨房。都说厨房是家庭主妇们的堡垒，此刻也可以是一位万能总裁大显身手的舞台。Anna舒舒服服的一觉睡到了方才，Elsa则是一如既往的早早起床，又去超市转悠了一圈。正巧在进口区看见了可可粉和鲜牛乳、当时便打算来用热可可逗Anna开心。  
撒下可可粉，加糖加盐。将牛奶小火加热，倒入配好的可可粉里搅拌。热可可的制作过程十分简单，Elsa从橱柜里拿出了两只动物图案的马克杯，将香味扑鼻的热可可倒进了杯中。  
“Anna，要来点陪料吗？”Elsa从橱柜里拿出了一包棉花糖，在双眼放光的小姑娘面前晃了晃。  
“要！给我——“  
Anna冲那袋棉花糖扑过去，Elsa抬起手，还踮着脚、Anna只好搂着她的脖子，蹦跶着想要去够着那空中的零食。  
“Elsa给我嘛！”  
“哎，你要是在床上也能这么主动就好了。”  
“——你！你你你你、”Anna红着脸看向Elsa故作遗憾的小表情，“大色狼！”  
“Anna专享。”Elsa得意的点了点头。  
品了热可可，甜甜的暖了胃。Elsa破天荒地的允许Anna用零食代替一顿午餐，两个人腻歪在沙发上看看电视、累了便倚靠着彼此小睡。直到傍晚，Rapunzel和Eugene终于按响了屋外的门铃。  
“呀吼~”  
“抱歉，因为路上堵车所以耽误了一会儿。”Eugene拎起一个纸袋，“Rapunzel说Elsa小姐酒量不错，所以我带了瓶红酒来助兴？”  
“客气了，请进。”  
Elsa礼貌的冲Eugene微笑，装作没有看见Rapunzel冲着自己一脸的坏笑。  
“好浓的可可味啊？”  
“Elsa做了热可可。”Anna美滋滋的夸耀着自家总裁大人的贤惠——完全忘记了自己还为了几块棉花糖像个小孩子一样和人家闹别扭。  
“小Anna身体怎么样？Elsa那个大坏蛋没有欺负你吧？”Rapunzel的眼睛很尖，她一眼就看见了被人胡乱塞在沙发底下的几块薄布料。“Queen，您不会又想方设法把人家小姑娘吃干抹净了吧？”  
“咳。”Elsa微微撇过脸，“再乱说话我揍你。”她趁着Anna和Eugene说话，无声的冲Rapunzel做着口型。  
四个人围绕着茶几在沙发上坐下，Eugene一个人坐在了左侧的单人沙发上、而Rapunzel，Anna和Elsa三个女生则是挤在一起。Elsa为另外二位也端上了热可可，Anna则是抱出了去超市时买来的零食。  
四个人天南地北的聊了一会儿，都是性格比较随和的人、很快就熟络了起来。  
“——那么、那么！”Rapunzel见“时机成熟”，连忙从随身的挎包里摸出了一套牌来。“来玩真心话大冒险嘛！”   
“好啊，在大学里经常一起玩的！”Anna第一个举起了手。  
既然自家的公主殿下都如此积极了，坐在两侧的两位Alpha也只好由着自家人开心。  
Rapunzel将标注着“真心话”与“大冒险”的卡片洗乱，洗牌的手法潇洒娴熟，Anna一脸崇拜的看着她——Rapunzel环游世界旅行，见多识广、在亚洲那一带旅行的时候去澳门停留了很长一段时间。这样花哨的洗牌手法也是那个时候学会的。  
在Rapunzel洗牌这会儿，坐在两侧的Elsa与Eugene猜拳决定游戏的顺序。  
  
“——那么，Eugene、”Rapunzel单手将卡片开扇、牌背朝上摊开在Eugene面前。  
”「真心话·以后想要几个孩子」？”Eugene挠了挠头，“毕竟我不是负责生的那个啊.....看Rapunzel的想法吧。”  
“生一个足球队吧！你不是一直抱怨没人陪你踢足球吗？”  
Rapunzel叉着腰轻飘飘的说着——就像她也不是负责生的那个一样！  
Anna也跟着憧憬着有了小家伙们的生活，唯独Elsa全身一阵没来由的毛骨悚然——  
不，这个问题......  
麻烦大了。  
.......  
轮到Rapunzel的回合，Elsa将牌切了几次，摊开在茶几上。  
“「真心话·最喜欢什么姿势」？”  
“姿、姿势？！”  
Anna立刻红起脸来，Eugene和Elsa也有些尴尬的清了清嗓子。  
“哎，这算什么！”Rapunzel一见要冷场，连忙揉了揉鼻子。“我们就是很普通的姿势啦.....因为Eugene他比较害羞所以就算我想要尝试别的姿势......”  
“等等Rapunzel——”  
“好了好了这个话题Pass！”Elsa黑着脸将一块棉花糖塞进了Rapunzel的嘴里。  
.......  
Anna的回合，在她的要求下Rapunzel又秀了几个华丽的花切。  
在散乱的牌堆里，Anna小心慎重的捻出了一张。  
“「大冒险·对自己的Alpha真心诚意的说“你不行”」？”  
“......喂，这都是些什么乱七八糟的挑战啊。”Elsa的眉毛跳得很精彩，Rapunzel则是努力憋住呼之欲出的笑。  
“只能说小Anna手气很好嘛~这样有趣的挑战整副牌里也没有几个的~”  
——我怎么感觉全部来者不善啊！  
“没办法.....玩得起输得起。”Elsa扯了扯嘴角，无奈的看向身边有些扭捏的Anna。“Anna，来吧。”  
于是Anna一本正经的站在了Elsa面前，牵起她微凉的双手，绿眸眨了眨、真的酝酿出了一层似有似无的惆怅。  
“Elsa——”那双樱唇微启，Elsa不自觉的吞咽着唾液。  
“......你不行啊。”  
“噗——哈哈哈哈哈！”  
Rapunzel不怕死的捂着肚子狂笑起来，“哈哈哈哈哈！Anna你没看见刚才Elsa那小媳妇儿的样子！哈哈哈哈哈笑死我了——”  
“......Rapunzel，一会儿你别走。”  
.......  
Elsa看也没看那一堆罪恶的牌，随手抽过一张。  
“「大冒险·对右手边的人说一分钟情话」。”  
“哇哦~”Rapunzel意味深长的捂起了嘴，“有生之年竟然能够看见冰山性冷淡面瘫木头说大情话，真是我的荣幸呢~”  
Elsa扶额，努力忍住想要把那个恶毒的女人暴打一顿的念头。  
“......Anna。”  
“在、在！”  
Anna有些坐立不安的挺直了腰，紧张的看着Elsa。  
“知道你和太阳有什么区别吗？”  
“嗯.....不知道、”  
“太阳在天上，你在我心里。”Elsa面不改色，却紧紧的握住了Anna满是汗水的手心。“不用担心，我的勇气加上你的勇气，足够对付这个世界。  
“以后出门一定要牢牢跟在我身后，让我牵着你、因为贵重物品要随身携带。  
“遇见你之后我不再抱怨自己的生活，因为我只想抱着你。”Elsa说着，轻轻把Anna揽进自己的怀里，薄唇轻轻啃啮她的耳廓，“有你在，哪里都是家。”  
“Elsa.......”  
Anna反手用力抱住了Elsa，声音哽咽了起来。  
“——打住！一分钟到了！”  
Rapunzel吐了吐舌头，她本来还想看着Elsa出糗来着，没想到这个家伙深藏不漏，竟然真的会说情话！  
.......  
“「身上的哪个部位最敏感」？大概是头.....？”  
“头？男人真奇怪呐。”  
“额......”  
Eugene默默的忍受着三个女人好奇的目光，急的满头大汗。“大部分男生都会讨厌别人碰自己的头吧？说敏感倒也不完全是......不过如果是一般人随便摸我的头我还是会有些介意的。”  
“啊呀Eugene真是不坦诚呢~明明肩胛骨就敏感得不行~”Rapunzel大大方方的拆自家人的台，“每次只是轻轻的摸一摸都会哆嗦半天呢~”  
“你还真是谁都杀啊......”  
Elsa白了她一眼。  
......  
“「今晚想要几颗草莓」？”Rapunzel皱着眉头，“嗯......是我想象的那个‘草莓’吗？”  
“其他人的不好说，是你的卡牌那就一定是另外一种意思的草莓吧。”Elsa吐槽着。  
“啊哈哈~不愧是我的magic card！”Rapunzel坦坦荡荡的抱着双臂，“只要Eugene愿意在我身上种满——了也无所谓哦！”  
“你啊....稍微收敛一点啊。”  
......  
“「请描述对恋人的第一印象」。”Anna认真的盯着Elsa，捏着下巴回忆着。“我记得好像......那个时候第一次听Belle她们说起Elsa的时候，我还以为是一个白发独眼瘸腿邋遢的老头子呢！”  
“噗——”  
正在喝热可可的Rapunzel被呛得不清，拽了纸巾捂着嘴不停的咳嗽。  
“我说Elsa，你当初到底是得罪了谁要把你说成那副海盗头子的样子啊喂！”  
“我不知道啊......”Elsa挑着眉，“原来我在你心目中的第一印象这么糟糕吗？”  
“嘛......都是小道消息惹的祸嘛！”Anna为自己辩解着，正对上Elsa一脸和善的笑容。  
晚上慢慢教训你......  
.......  
"「愿意为了爱情牺牲到什么程度」......”Elsa沉吟，“......会献祭我的全部吧。”  
“切——逞英雄的话谁不会说嘛！”  
Rapunzel摆了摆手，“什么时候上演一出感天动地的英雄救美戏码总裁大人绝对会迷倒万千少女啦！”  
“我希望不要有需要我救场的时候。”Elsa安安静静的端起马克杯，狼的卡通图案显著，和Anna手中的小羊配套。  
.......  
“双人合作的项目就算两个人都做过了吧？不然太频繁了，我们人也少。”  
“可以。”  
Eugene哆哆嗦嗦的抽出了一张牌——他已经被“扒得精光”了，就连上六年级还在尿床的丢人黑历史都被逼问了出来。  
于是Eugene与Rapunzel的一场从象征性的“Pockey Game”演变为擦枪走火险些直接上手的运动在EA二人黑脸叫停的喧闹中度过了。  
而Elsa和Anna「对视20秒」的挑战则在Elsa的一脸平静与玩味和Anna红着脸拼命忍住闭上眼睛的冲动之中艰难完成了。  
......  
“「脱衣服，和骰子相同点数的件数」。”  
“好啊！拖到除了内衣以外最外面一件为止！超过的点数就罚酒吧！”  
Elsa瞪了眼握拳擦掌准备扔骰子的Rapunzel，“你等等，换个人来扔。”  
——别以为我不知道你会出千。  
“Anna，你来吧。”  
“我、我吗？”  
Elsa宽慰的点了点头。  
“小Anna你来扔吧！不然你家大狼狗一定会咬死我......”  
Rapunzel一把鼻涕一把泪的抹着，仿佛真的受尽了委屈。  
“那......”Anna捡起那个小骰子，往茶几上扔去。  
那骰子翻滚了几圈，最后正面向上的是——  
“六！哈哈哈哈哈哈！不愧是Anna，真是lucky呐~”  
虽然也是意料之中的结果，不够Anna真的一把出六也是出乎了Rapunzel的预想。她拍了拍Anna的胳膊，一脸幸灾乐祸的表情看向Elsa。  
“总裁大人，你打算脱几件？”  
“......三件。”Elsa揉了揉Anna的头。很爽快的站起来开始脱衣服。  
今天的总裁大人穿着十分休闲的居家服装。她摘了领带，又脱下了外套、背心。只穿了一件衬衫，显得身材更加高挑。  
“那还有三件，就折算成三杯酒啦！”  
Rapunzel立刻殷勤的拿过高脚杯，倒了半满递给Elsa。  
“不好意思，我的酒量也不差。”  
Elsa勾唇，将那细长的高脚杯柄夹在中指与无名指之间，优雅的仰头饮下那暗红色的液体。  
“真的要喝三杯？这酒后劲挺大的。”  
“没事没事！我跟她认识这么久了心里没数嘛！”Rapunzel拍掉Eugene想要拿过杯子的手，继续给Elsa倒酒。  
三杯饮尽，Elsa轻轻的舒了一口气。端正的坐在沙发上，歪头冲Rapunzel挑眉。  
......  
“Anna，轮到你啦！”  
“嗯......「交杯酒」？”  
“又是喝酒吗？Elsa今天真是辛苦啊~”  
“也不知道是谁干的好事啊？”  
Elsa没好气的封上了Rapunzel的嘴，接过两个酒杯，象征性的倒了小半。  
“Elsa......你没事吗？”  
Anna接了酒杯，一脸担心的看着Elsa开始慢慢泛红的侧脸。  
“没事，来吧。”  
Elsa绕过Anna的手臂，将手中的酒杯轻轻抵上Anna的唇角。  
......  
原本应当是十分浪漫、或者说是暧昧的场面。  
但是谁知道.......  
Anna的酒量竟然差到只喝了一口就已经醉倒了吗！？  
Elsa愣愣的看着手中还没喝完的酒，而面前的Anna已经瘫在了沙发上。面色涨红，还轻轻的哼着。  
“喂喂，小Anna这么弱的吗？！“  
“我是第一次知道......你们先回去吧，改天再聚。”  
Elsa皱了皱眉，她已经隐隐约约嗅到了空气里一股逐渐开始蕴散开来的巧克力气息。  
趁着Rapunzel和Eugene还没回过神来，Elsa将收拾好的望远镜塞进Rapunzel怀里，连忙把两个人推出了房间。  
  
  
  
  



	59. Chapter 59

Elsa送两个友人来到了电梯门口。Rapunzel变戏法似的将她在大冒险中扯下的领结从背后拿了出来，认真的挂上了Elsa的脖子。  
“你......什么时候顺走的？”  
“哼哼，本来还想着‘君子报仇’、在你们感情交流的时候闯进来还给你呢！谁叫我心地善良~”  
目送着Rapunzel挽着Eugene的胳膊进了电梯，那个调皮的女人末了还冲自己竖起了大拇指，笑的一脸意味悠长。  
Elsa淡淡的撇过脸，还将摊平的手掌送到自己的颈边比了个“抹脖子”的动作。  
习惯性的扎好领带，回到房间。那个醉醺醺的人正在沙发上不安分的轻扭着自己的身体。  
“Elsa......再来一杯......”  
Anna张着嘴，一条腿翘上了沙发，两只手竖在空气中摸索着。脸涨得通红，也不知到底是因为醉酒还是因为身体逐渐升温的热度。  
“不能再喝了，你已经醉了。”  
Elsa轻轻摇了摇头——她的头脑也有些模糊了，连灌三杯果然还是吃力了一些。  
“乖，我抱你去床上。”  
“不要....不要嘛~”Anna半睁着眼睛，迷迷糊糊的抢过那摆放在茶几上还剩下半瓶的红酒、死死的抱在怀里。“这酒多好喝啊——”  
“......”  
Elsa凑到Anna面前，小姑娘的双颊通红，可爱的像熟透了的苹果。一向活力无穷的绿眸此刻溺在了酒精令人眩乱的后劲儿里，半睁着、一副随时要睡着的模样。身体的热度让Anna有些难耐，无意识的拉扯开领口的纽扣。胸口春光乍泄，两团吹弹可破的白嫩在大开的领口之中若隐若现。  
呼吸有一秒的停滞。再一次小心翼翼的吐息时，有些沉重的喘息连Anna都清晰的听见了。Alpha清酒的信息素开始悄悄的蔓延，像是收敛了杀气的白狼无声的接近自己的猎物。  
“把酒放下来，我们回卧室。”  
Elsa伸手，握住红酒瓶细长的颈部。  
“不要......这是我的、”发觉怀中的酒瓶就要被人拿走了，Anna连忙像护犊的母亲一样搂紧了胳膊。“我还要喝......你不能和我抢、你要让着我......”说着，眼角还溢出了楚楚可怜的泪花。  
“好好好，我不和你抢。”Elsa连忙松开那碍事的酒瓶，抬手拭去Anna眼角晶莹的泪珠。“Anna乖，不哭了。”  
“嗯.....嗯......Elsa、”随着Elsa的贴近，两个人之间的距离被无限缩短。Anna歪着头，可爱精致的脸上露出了堪称天真无邪的表情。可是她的气息弥散在空中，却在向Elsa传递着一种欲求，带着情欲渴望着她的触碰。  
Elsa微微偏过头，下意识的用手遮挡住自己的鼻尖、试图调整自己太过灼热的气息。——酒精麻痹理智，Alpha很灵敏的嗅到了Omega那种诱人可口的气息。  
心脏在狂跳，Elsa无暇去理会Anna还死死护在怀里的半瓶红酒，直接一个横抱把人从沙发上捞了起来。  
“唔嗯~”  
全身的燥热让Anna更加迷糊了，而Elsa微凉的身板此刻紧紧的贴着她、不禁舒适的轻哼起来。她蹭着Elsa的胸口，像是一只正在向主人撒娇的小猫。  
Elsa瞥了眼Anna怀里的红酒，抱着人来到了一直空置的第二间卧室里。  
把人轻轻靠上床枕，Anna在抬手的瞬间被Elsa擎住了手腕。 愣神的瞬间，双手已经被牢牢禁锢在头顶。  
没有丝毫反应的时间，一个灼热的吻落在了她精致的锁骨上。  
“哼啊......Elsa......”  
“嗯？”  
些许沙哑的声音，Elsa抬起脸、眼底是灼人的欲望，冉冉升起的火光，像是要将Anna点燃。灵活湿滑的舌尖霸道的挤进Anna的唇齿之间，肆意品尝着她口腔内甜美的味道。沾染了红酒的清苦甘甜，酸涩却又带着果香。Anna还抱着酒瓶，便扬起下颚主动探出自己香滑的小舌与Elsa纠缠、交换着彼此的味道与津液。激烈的亲吻丝毫不给她喘息的空间，Anna招架不住，呜咽了几声，却也被Elsa尽数吞下。  
Elsa的气息炽热撩人，伴随着她逐渐变得柔缓缠绵的吻，一点点在Anna的肌肤上喷洒。  
“嗯......好痒......”  
Anna小声的抗议着，可是十分软糯还夹着撒娇的语气似乎更加迎合此情此景。听来更像是一种欲拒还迎的呻吟。Elsa的呼吸变得更加沉重，落下的亲吻开始夹带侵略的意味。径直往下，在锁骨处种下几颗小巧的草莓后一路靠近了两团柔软的边缘。舌尖细密的落下了数不清的吻，Elsa耐心的舔舐着、唇舌在Anna胸前的肌肤上辗转允吸，传来轻微的疼痛感、如同品尝一道弥足珍贵的佳肴。  
酥麻感伴随着血液的流动通向身体的每一处，Elsa的每一次舔舐都能激起Anna全身的颤栗。身体更加滚烫，巧克力香醇的气息扩散四周。即使自己死死咬紧了嘴唇，可是羞耻的呻吟声还是从唇缝中断断续续的漏了出来。  
“Elsa......嗯.....Elsa......”  
Anna轻轻的唤着Elsa的名字，喑哑的音色里多了一丝委屈与难耐。  
这几声再娇媚不过的呼唤，如同令人甘之如饴的毒药侵蚀了Elsa的心，同酒精一起撩泼着Elsa所剩无几的克制。坦露的酥胸，胸前被她留下的吻痕，水汽微聚的眸子，每一处都能刺激她此刻已难以控制的欲望。  
“把酒给我，Anna。”  
Elsa从Anna的手中抽出那酒瓶，勾唇扬起一抹弧度。她蓦的仰头灌了几口红酒，玫红色的红酒从她的嘴角一路顺着轮廓优雅的下巴往下流，没入前襟的锁骨中，勾勒出一道亮丽的红色水迹。  
“Elsa......？”  
Anna瞪大眼睛，视线几乎不受控制，呆呆的看着面前这一副......异常魅惑的画面？  
“不是想要再喝一点吗，嗯？”  
Anna被Elsa浅浅的尾音撩的一个激灵。  
薄唇离开瓶口，Elsa迷离的蓝眸凝视着身下的人。  
她的呻吟，她的颤栗，她的眼泪，她的笑，所有的一切都只能属于她。  
低头，抬起她的下巴，Elsa重重的吻下去，红酒被推入Anna的口中，同时用力吸允着她口中甜美炽热的气息。  
Anna闭上眼睛，红酒入喉，又是一阵酥酥麻麻的昏沉。Elsa的唇瓣微凉，却极其柔软，像极了她平日里爱吃的果冻布丁。  
又吮吸了好一阵，Anna才心满意足的离开了Elsa的唇，回味似的舔了舔嘴角。  
“好像猫咪。”  
Elsa轻轻的笑了起来，握着酒瓶的手，缓缓的翻转了一个角度。  
“唔啊——”  
深红色的酒液喷涌似的浇下，洒在了Anna的胸口。凉凉的液体顺着身体曼妙的曲线一路向下延伸、反射出滟涟的水光，像是皮肤上抹了一层催情的香油，让人无法抗拒的想品尝那情欲的味道。  
Elsa一向冷淡的脸上也蒙上了一层粉红、一路染上了脖颈。  
Anna从来没见过这样令人着迷的色调。  
Elsa俯身，轻轻的吸吮着Anna的耳垂。暗红色的酒液蹭上了她洁白的衬衫，平添了一份诱惑。  
“Elsa......”Anna开始急促的喘息着，她的身体在兴奋的微颤着，冰凉的红酒在她的身上流淌。流过平坦的小腹、又渗透进了裙下已经泛滥成灾的某个地方。一阵燥热升腾而起，她紧紧的环上了Elsa的脖颈。  
Elsa慢慢的用舌尖勾勒Anna身体的每一处的线条，认真而有虔诚、仿佛要将这具身体的全部刻进自己的灵魂。湿滑的温热描摹锁骨，再游走到胸口。Elsa的舌尖触上了凉凉的酒液，从勾勒变为舔舐吸吮。红酒的酸涩香醇混杂着Anna细嫩的肌肤、夹着巧克力的甜蜜构成了一种奇妙的味道。  
“嗯啊......Elsa......”  
全身触电般的酥麻不止，同时伴随而至的还有下半身的空虚感。小穴吐露着蜜液，不断的收放着，想要什么来填满自己的念头在Anna的脑海里叫嚣。  
愣神间，Elsa的手直接从裙底探了进去，微凉的指腹触到了酒液的湿滑痕迹、坏心的将那些水渍涂抹在肌肤上，不安分的爪子由着大腿内侧向里面一点点滑动。  
动作不快不慢，却是磨人心智的速率。与往日掌控全局一般的惬意有些微妙的区别，Elsa极力的忍耐着呼之欲出的火热欲望。  
修长的指尖畅通无阻的触到了那已经泥泞泛滥的一方花园，隔着薄薄的底裤，Elsa肆意的按揉着凸起的内核。  
“嗯啊......“  
只是轻轻的按了几下，却仍然伴随着磨人的阵阵酥麻感。Anna惊呼一声，忍不住微微弓起了身体、她明显的感觉到又有什么从自己下半身的穴口里慢慢渗了出来。  
Anna死死咬住唇，努力不让呻吟声溢出来。双腿不自主的想要张开，身体因为主动的开放而轻轻的颤抖着。  
“你湿透了。”Elsa轻轻的咬着小姑娘通红的耳垂，嗓音幽沉。  
“那是你倒的酒.....呜啊......”  
不等Anna为自己辩白，灵活的指尖慢慢挑开了丝薄的布料，将那薄薄的底裤拉到了Anna的脚踝、而后顺着酒滴与蜜汁的混合液向着穴内突兀的插入。  
陌生又熟悉的入侵感让Anna又一次失声叫唤了出来，小穴猛地收缩、紧紧的咬住了Elsa进入半根的手指。  
Elsa突然抬起头，看向身下的小姑娘。Anna已经软成了一汪泉水，粉嫩的眼皮聋搭着，眼角处还有晶莹的水光。  
这副模样......  
好想让人狠狠的欺负一顿啊。  
都说“酒能壮胆”，在Elsa清醒时候因为顾虑而不敢做的许多事情，如今都伴随着这个孩子气的想法一起跳出了脑袋。  
“Anna，把腿打开。”  
“呜......”  
直白的命令同样让发情中渴望被征服的Omega起了反应，Anna一边不由自主的吞吐着爱液、一边听话的慢慢张开了双腿。花穴因为暗红汁液的浇灌，此刻显得更加润泽美味。  
Elsa的喉头不自然的活动着，又一次举起了那瓶还剩小半的红酒、将瓶口抵上了那一处敏感的穴口。  
“呜啊！Elsa、别......”  
“Anna的这里一定也很想喝点酒吧？你看，明明咬着我的瓶口不肯松啊。”  
Elsa故意用冰凉的瓶口摩擦着Anna欲求不满的小穴，全身滚烫的Omega熬不过发情期的烧灼、无意识的抬起腰扭动着臀部想要吞吐瓶口的轮廓。  
Elsa将Anna的两条腿都挂上了自己的肩膀，抬起她白皙肉感的翘臀，右手慢慢扬起了一个弧度、剩下的一小股液体便顺着被穴口浅浅吞没的瓶口流进了小穴内。  
“唔嗯.....好凉......”  
Anna全身都酥软着，没有挣扎的力气、只能呆呆的看着那冰凉的液体被灌进自己的小穴里、小腹一阵冰凉的刺激，小姑娘有点看呆了、眼角又蓄起了泪花。  
“乖、没事。”  
Elsa随手将空了的酒瓶扔到了床边，抬着Anna的臀瓣、早就已经精神抬头的腺体终于可以和空气亲密接触，Elsa扶着挺立的性器轻轻的蹭着Anna的穴口、引来那小穴又是一阵兴奋的吞吐、爱液与酒液打湿了冠头、浇灌上绯红的液体，酣然醉态的样子显得淫靡至极。  
“呜.....Elsa、进来.....”  
“遵命，公主殿下。”  
Elsa亲了亲Anna的眉角、这样怜爱一般的动作尽显温柔。硬烫的腺体却是径直粗暴的顶开了层层叠叠的软肉，Anna穴内的肉壁开始不断的升温，潮浪一般的快感席卷而来。  
粗壮的肉棒一寸一寸的埋入了紧致的内穴，而Anna也在轻哼着、穴肉咬紧了Elsa硬挺又滚烫的性器。在酒精的催动下Elsa少有的带上了一丝粗鲁的狂性更是让Anna感到蚀骨未遂。发情期狂热的折磨冲击着她的神志，不自觉的违背羞耻之感而去拼命的追求更多快意。狭窄的内穴绞紧了Elsa的性器、颤抖的收缩期待着每一次被刺入，就连拔出时都会牵扯出黏腻的液体。  
“好涨......哼啊.....再深一点呜......”  
“嘶......”Elsa用力的扣住了Anna的手，眉梢轻轻的抽了抽，似乎在竭力隐忍，“我的小绵羊、你咬得太紧了....放松......“  
温暖紧致的触感逼得Elsa倒吸一口凉气，她惩罚似的用肉棒往甬道的内里深深一顶，冠头狠狠摩擦过敏感点。Anna再也忍不住的哭喘出声，双腿环住Elsa纤细的腰身攀附而上，主动扣住了身上人的后颈与她唇舌交战、抵死缠绵。敏感的嫩穴能够清晰的捕捉到Elsa在她体内每一次的冲撞。滚烫的腺体每抽插一次，似乎都要胀大一丝。冠头每一次都在往更深的地方侵入，冰凉的酒液被顶入子宫、一阵刺激，同时入口处被狠狠的顶撞着，忽冷忽热的触感让Anna不断的喘息，娇嗔的模样却只让眼眶泛红的大浪更加性欲高涨。  
“嗯啊.....好舒服嗯......Elsa......再快一点.......”  
“哈啊......怎么样、Anna——”记仇的大白狼一面狠狠的抽出又顶入，九浅一深，直攻那内穴深处最敏感的一点。同时不忘一面俯身靠近Anna的耳边、嘴角扬起笑意。  
“我、到底行不行......嗯？”说着，还故意又往深处顶了顶。  
“嗯、嗯.......”Anna混乱的点了点头，缠绕在Elsa腰上的腿更加用力的绕紧。  
“红酒好喝吗？喜欢我这样干吗？嗯？”  
Elsa抓住了Anna白嫩的臀肉，发狠般一下下的向着最深处猛插。柔软火热的穴肉吞吐着她的腺体，在她抽出的时候却又争先恐后的挽留。Anna紧紧的贴着Elsa、赖在她的身上不停的哭喘。情迷意乱之间只觉得身下一股又一股的热流纵横，被一种灭顶的快感淹没。  
“啊......呜啊......不要.....Elsa......“  
Anna不知道已经迎来了几次巅峰的极乐，身体里的肉棒却依旧在孜孜不倦的开拓着她的身体。来不及处理的快感让Anna手足无措起来，她看着自己的腹部偶尔被顶出了腺体的轮廓、夹着半分恐惧与半分快意的憋出了泪水。  
“什么不要？你的下面告诉我你很喜欢.......”虽然下身在用力的摆动，Elsa还是温柔的为Anna吻去了那些泪滴。脸颊上的热度渐渐褪去了，理智开始一丝一丝的回笼。被抽插红肿的下体微弱的叫喊终于被Anna听见了，她轻轻的颤抖着。床单被染成了深色，小穴内暗红色的液体在数不清次数的抽插之中打湿了床单。  
“呜、嗯.......Elsa、Elsa，射在里面......”Anna紧紧的扯住Elsa的领口，用尽所有的力气说出了这句话。  
“.......Anna想要孩子吗。”Elsa动作不停，蓝眸清明了些许，微微睁大、鼻尖却有些泛红。  
“想.....嗯......想要、”Anna一边喘，一边勉强的回应，“我们也.....唔啊.....生、一个队.......好吗......”  
“......好。”  
这个时候还想着和Rapunzel较劲，Elsa怜惜的揉了揉Anna的小腹。  
“Anna想要小王子、还是小公主？”  
“哼啊.....是我们的孩子呜.....我都喜欢.....”  
Elsa的鼻尖一阵酸楚，她连忙咬了咬牙，再一次加快了抽动的频率。Anna被突如其来的一阵猛烈撞击惊的尖叫着，脸色一阵绯红、全身一阵颤抖。深埋在体内的腺体被一阵热浪浇溉。Elsa吻上了Anna的侧颈，在甬道的内里成结释放了粘稠的白种。  



	60. Chapter 60

Anna晕晕乎乎的在床上醒了过来。  
腰部又双是一阵酸痛。  
......  
Anna低头看着自己身上干净的衬衣，长叹一起捂住了自己红红的脸颊。  
太丢人了，太丢人了.......  
一边在心里鄙视着自己发情时简直令本人不堪回首的姿态，Anna揉着腰、又轻轻的摸了摸小腹。  
仿佛能够想象到她和Elsa两个人的小家伙已经孕育其中，Anna傻乎乎的笑着。会是个和Elsa一样沉稳的小女孩儿吗？  
“傻笑什么呢？”  
Elsa端着碗勺，坐在床沿、歪头笑着看向Anna。  
“我在想我们的孩子会不会和爸爸一样是个小大人呢？”  
“我觉得应该像妈妈一样爱闹腾。”Elsa笑着揉了揉Anna炸起毛的脑袋，“来一点奶酪浓汤？”  
“好——”  
Anna抽了抽鼻尖，一股奶酪的香气唤醒了她的所有的感官。  
Elsa左手举着碗，右手拿着汤勺、耐心的将汤冷却后喂床上的小姑娘喝下。Anna红着脸抗议自己还没残废、Elsa却执意要亲自投食。看着Anna有些别扭的喝汤，Elsa脸上的笑容愈发明显。  
“Rapunzel邀请我们下午四个人去综合体广场，我想发情期应该已经差不多过去了、Anna想一起来玩吗？”  
“当然想！”  
——才不要闷在家里！  
  
于是，午后两人搭乘着的士来到Rapunzel在电话中交代的广场综合体——两个人穿着那套颇具“侦探二人组”派头的情侣装束，一出场就成为了路人们的目光焦点。  
“——你们两个好慢啊！”  
“抱歉，堵车。”  
Elsa轻轻的扣着Anna的手，抬起下颚冲Eugene问好。  
“没想到你这个大木头也会买情侣套装嘛？啧啧啧，小Anna不愧是你！”Rapunzel的狐狸尾巴都快翘上天了，她当然知道在Anna面前Elsa一定不敢对自己“大打出手”、所以笑嘻嘻的揽过Anna的肩膀，“你是不知道，那边那位总裁大人以前拒绝穿除了正式西服以外的所有衣服呢！”  
“Rapunzel，你是打算一辈子都黏着我的人吗。”  
Elsa白了她一眼，嫌弃的把Rapunzel搭在Anna肩膀上的“蹄子”拍掉。  
重新牵起Anna的手，这一次Elsa很大方的与身边的小姑娘十指相扣。  
Anna感到自己的侧脸又开始发起烧来，她低着头，下意识的往Elsa怀里挪了挪。  
大白狼得意的瞥了Rapunzel一眼，率先牵着自家小绵羊的手顺着人流进入了广场内部。  
“——哼，Eugene！”Rapunzel总是爱在这些小细节上较较真，立刻哼了一声、扯过走在最后的Eugene的胳膊。  
“怎么？”一只胳膊被Rapunzel抱在胸前，Eugene感到自己的肘部碰上了某些软软的东西。“Rapunzel别闹......”他有些难为情似的揉了揉自家Omega的肩膀，却被Rapunzel强硬的拖拽着也挤进了人潮之间。  
  
Elsa虽然很少来这种休闲场所，不过整个人的气场看起来相当自然放松。她一手牵着Anna，步伐迈得稳健有力。并没有去关注周围的店铺，清澈的蓝眸至始至终都是安安静静的凝视着在自己身边欢脱蹦跶的小姑娘。  
综合体可以说是青年人的天堂了，Anna如鱼得水、就差原地起舞。她拖着Elsa在各种各样的小店铺里转悠，而Rapunzel也拉着Eugene紧随其后。两只Omega快乐的笑着，而另外二人便任劳任怨的帮忙拎包、以及拿各种东西。  
“——Elsa！”在小杂货店里，Anna支起一副圆框镀金边的眼镜，一脸期待的看着跟在身后的Elsa。后者乖乖的凑上前，让Anna将眼镜架上自己的脸。  
“嘿嘿，我的眼光很好嘛！”  
架上眼镜的Elsa又少了一丝逼人的锐气，蓝眸深邃沉着，隔着镜框似乎平添了一份文质彬彬的书生气质。看起来温文尔雅，谦谦君子的模样立刻增加了周围路人们的回头率。  
Rapunzel嘟着嘴看向Elsa——好吧，确实挺潇洒的。  
不过！怎么可以认输！  
“Eugene！你也来戴一个看看！”  
“啊？我就不用......"  
“站好！不许动！”  
一个高高大大的男子被比他矮了快半个头的小女人训得服服帖帖，站在一旁看热闹的EA也忍不住笑了起来。  
Rapunzel挑了一副黑色方框镜递给Eugene，拗不过Rapunzel，Eugene只好耸了耸肩、为自己戴上。  
“不错啊。”同样戴着眼镜的Elsa点了点头。  
Eugene原本长得就很英俊，柔顺的黑发遮掩了些许男人过分生硬的刚强，反而多了一点理性体贴。医生的职业也增强了这位先生的耐心与细心，对Rapunzel更是宠爱。  
“哼哼，打平了打平了~”  
Rapunzel嘚瑟的冲Anna做了个鬼脸。  
——好啊！  
这场“没有硝烟”的“战争”悄然在两个Omega之间“莫名其妙”的展开了！  
——出现了！传说中的，“当复数对正处于热恋之中的情侣们一起出现在公共场合的时候，一对情侣之中雌性荷尔蒙激素含量相对较高的一方就会不自觉地产生类似于‘攀比’心理的竞争行为！这个时候，和解是无法解决问题的。在Alpha与Omega的配对中，两只争锋相对的Omega如果没有一方的主动认输或是场景的转移、这样的战争将无法停止！”的、“配偶的决斗”！   
——没错，这就是众所周知（？）的，“女人的浪漫”！！！  
  
首先是！两个Alpha在外貌上的决斗！  
Anna牵着Elsa、而Rapunzel扯着Eugene，在互相对视了一眼之后一起冲进了一家服装精品店。  
足够优秀的Alpha能够驾驭任何配色！  
Anna歪头思索着，Elsa平时除了白衬衫就是黑西服，想要“出其不意，攻其不备”的胜利，就应该摒弃平时的装扮、来尝试新的色调！  
“——决定了！就是你了，象征着自然之力的新绿！”  
Anna从一字排开的长裙里挑出一件绿色的连衣裙——大致的款式和她在学校附近服装街上买下的那件蓝裙十分相似——她一脸郑重的将裙子塞进Elsa怀里，抱着肩膀很自信的点头，“不用担心Elsa！我们一定会赢的！”  
“.......”Elsa挑着眉，一时之间不知道该做出什么样的表情来。“所以......你们究竟在玩什么？”  
“这是决斗啊！决斗！你不喜欢输的吧？快去换衣服！”  
“等等.....我——”  
Elsa被推进了试衣间，Anna拍了拍手，转身就看见Rapunzel一脸坏笑。  
“选个衣服还要费这么大功夫，看来你们两个的默契程度不如我们呢！也是啊，才开始恋爱生疏一些也是可以原谅的呢？”  
“哼哼，是因为我们家Elsa身材太好了，穿什么都会很合适、所以我好中择优！”  
两只Omega额角贴着额角，仿佛是针尖对上麦芒、谁也不想否认自家的Alpha比对方的差、气氛瞬间诡异了起来。连在一旁导购的店员小姐们也只敢远远的看着她们两个，似乎真的可以看见热血少年漫画里的那种作为背景的冲天火焰在两人之间熊熊燃烧。  
两个人正对峙着，在试衣间里无奈更衣的两个人几乎同时走了出来。  
Eugene穿着一身白色西服西裤，领口打上一只别致的黑色蝴蝶结。同一贯暗色的休闲服色调不同，却也与穿上白大褂时的模样不尽相似。男人有些拘谨的摸了摸自己的下巴，又挠了挠后脑勺、站在Rapunzel面前甚至手足无措。不过导购小姐们都不约而同的发起了花痴，小心翼翼的高大男人看起来亲切而友善，她们心满意足的一饱眼福。  
“Wow，Eugene、没想到你穿这套这么帅？”  
Rapunzel用胳膊肘戳了戳Eugene的胸口，扑进男人的怀抱里很满意的在Eugene的侧脸上亲了一口。  
“这里是公共场合，二位。”  
清冷的女声响起，绿裙拖地，Elsa一边扶着头上粉色花瓣模样的发饰，一边慢慢踩着步子。纤细的手臂暴露在空气之中，白皙的肌肤或许是因为害羞而蒙上了一层粉嫩。气场却丝毫不亚方才，高跟鞋踩着地面发出清脆的声响，像是款款而出的女王。  
“哇哦。”Anna看得眼睛都直了，她小心翼翼的吞咽着口水，“Elsa、你真的好漂亮！”  
“多谢......”  
Elsa被四面八方的目光聚焦着，不自觉的将双手抱在了胸前。她缓步向Anna走去，长长的裙摆在地上拖行着，新绿色的丝线点缀出花朵缤纷的轮廓，像极了春日里刚刚翻出新芽的嫩叶。也粉衬托着此刻双颊泛红的出挑女人。精品店的橱窗是全透的，为了展览那些制作精良的高级服装。此刻却全部变成了Elsa个人的舞台，广场里的人潮涌动，大家却纷纷在门口驻足张望。那个在灿烂灯光下尽显风采的女王在所有的注视之中，却安静的看着Anna。目光流转，彼此眼中只有一个人的身影。  
  
作为一个优秀的Alpha，应该对自己的伴侣做到细致的温柔。简单来说，就是花最多的钱，宠最爱的人by鲁迅（？）  
虽然Anna和Rapunzel都在强烈要求Elsa与Eugene买下精品店里的那两套服装，不过两只Alpha为了维护自己"攻的尊严"，都“义正言辞”的拒绝了。  
但是，两位Omega小姐之间的斗争还在继续。  
路过一家专门售卖女士提包的地方，Rapunzel停下了脚步。她凑到玻璃展台前端详着几只今年刚出的新款，在一旁的服务小姐立刻热情的走上前去为她介绍那些昂贵拎包们的种种优点——Rapunzel虽然私底下是一个大大咧咧，完全没什么架子的女人，但其实她也有雄厚的家世背景。父亲是宝石商人，所以从小便是养尊处优的富家小姐。不像Elsa素来行事低调，Rapunzel从头到脚的装扮便是一眼能够认出来的高档。做导购的小姐们都是很有眼力的，纷纷热情的介绍着自家拎包的亮点之处，巴望着这位金主小姐慷慨解囊。  
Anna跟在Elsa身后，小心翼翼的伸出头来打量着店内华丽的装修，进了那入口的大门就仿佛打开了一个新世界似的。  
Eugene耸了耸肩，抱歉的冲EA两人笑了笑，“不好意思，Rapunzel她平时就喜欢逛街，随便买些东西......”  
“没事，原本就是随便出来散散心。”Elsa颔首，轻轻摇了摇Anna的手，“Anna，你要不要也看一看？”  
“我、我不用啦！我更喜欢书包......”  
Anna有些尴尬的笑了笑——刚才她随便瞄了眼那挂牌上的价格，真是难以想象一只皮包能这么贵！  
Rapunzel看了一圈，选中了店员小姐口中“本季度力推新款”的那一只皮包。导购小姐连忙把它包好，而Eugene则是来到柜台处刷卡。  
“Anna你不挑一只？”  
“不用啦......”  
“嗐，你可别客气！”Rapunzel笑嘻嘻的看着Elsa，“你家总裁大人比你想象的要阔多了！”  
“Anna不喜欢这种风格太泼辣成熟的皮包，”Elsa不咸不淡的怼了回去，“要知道，她还是青春大学生呢。”  
故意在“青春”这个词上加重了语气，Elsa得意洋洋的看着Rapunzel嘟起嘴的小表情。  
一行人正在广场里走着，Anna老远就看见了一只工作人员装扮的大棕熊挪动着自己胖胖的身体在和周围的小孩子们互动。她眼前一亮，欢脱的向那只大熊跑去。  
“噗，不愧是小Anna。”Rapunzel忍不住笑了起来。  
一家刚营业不久的小店铺，“BEAR HOUSE”的招牌显然说明店内是熊元素的天地。Anna拉着Elsa，两个人一人拉着大熊的一只爪子，Rapunzel把袋子扔给Eugene，为EA二人拍了照片，拉着Anna的手跑进店里。  
森林与木屋背景的装饰风格，店内到处都是各种熊产品——熊睡衣，熊帽子，熊图案的杯子、文具，熊熊海报和百科全书.......  
Anna走到一堆毛茸茸的棕熊玩偶前，抱一个在怀里轻轻的蹭了蹭。  
“Anna原来很喜欢小熊吗。”Elsa走到她的身边，也抱起了一只毛绒玩偶。  
“小的时候，爸爸妈妈有的时候会因为工作出差。一个人在家的时候我都会抱着一只熊玩偶，一个人的夜晚也不会太孤单。”Anna歪着头思索着，眼底闪过一丝落寞惆怅。“现在已经......”  
Elsa沉默的伸出手，Anna轻轻的倚靠在她的怀里。“没事的，Anna，我会一直在你身边。”Elsa把怀里的小姑娘紧紧搂住，用下颚轻蹭Anna的头顶，“感到不安的时候，抱紧我。”  
“——咳、咳咳！”Rapunzel虽然拉扯着Eugene，但是看那两个搂一块儿的人还是觉得被糊了一脸的狗粮。她清了清嗓子，Anna这才回过神来，红着脸站直了身体。  
又继续在商铺之间闲逛着，来到了贩卖饰品的专区。Anna的目光被一丝蓝白的光亮吸引，忍不住便停了脚步，隔着玻璃柜细细的观赏者——是一座人形的雕像。上半身是白色的元素水晶，下半身的蓝色长裙则采用了晶莹剔透的蓝色水晶制成。展牌上写着“SNOW QUEEN”的字样，也能看得出是一个女王模样的女人。鱼尾辫放在脖颈侧，蓝裙在灯光的照耀下晶亮闪烁，仿佛映衬着星辰大海。  
咦......？  
Anna呆呆的眨了眨眼睛——她从来没见过这么晶莹剔透的手办呢。  
而且，这手办，长得和Elsa挺像的？  
“看什么呢、”Elsa也凑到Anna身边，认真的看着那展柜里的雕像。“SWAROVSKI的限量手办？”  
“——这位小姐您眼光真好！”在旁边观望已久的导购员立刻笑容满面的走了上来，“这是我们店限定款的手办，以”冰雪女王“作为灵感来源。这座雕像高十三厘米，长十一厘米，宽七厘米。裙摆上面一共有三百二十九个切面，力求百分百还原冰雪给人以晶莹剔透，闪闪发光的印象。造型方面我们也采用了中世纪的女王们常见的宫廷礼仪姿态，以左手抵住右手优雅自然的垂在身前。长款的裙摆平整拖在身后增添礼服的厚实感。总体来说融合了蓝白水晶，将女王的风格很融洽的展现了出来。人气非常高涨，也只有我们总店才有展览的样品。”  
“冰雪女王......”  
Anna一字一字的重复着这个名词，心跳莫名其妙的加速了起来。  
Elsa看了看那雕像，又看了看Anna。指着那橱窗下闪闪发亮的艺术品，她冲身边摩挲着手心的导购员点了点头。  
“——什么什么，小Anna原来很喜欢SWAROVSKI吗？我家里有好多，改天来参观一下？”  
“也算不上喜欢吧，其实我之前也没怎么了解......”Anna有些害羞的摸了摸鼻尖。她想自己如果说“因为觉得这个雕像很像Elsa”而犯起花痴来，一定会被笑话的。  
“想吃点小食吗？再往前走就是美食广场了。”  
“好啊！口渴了，买杯奶茶喝吧。”  
Rapunzel心安理得的把拎包和新买的皮包全让Eugene提着，自己轻松的蹦跶了起来。  
“她还是老样子啊，也不上点规矩。”Elsa无奈的摇着头。  
“没事，这样的Rapunzel很可爱啊。”Eugene温和的笑了笑，跟在Rapunzel的身后。  
“Anna想吃点东西吗？”Elsa四处看了看，最后锁定了一家巧克力手工作坊。  
扭头，Anna也在看着相同的方向。  
手工作坊店面不大，老远就能够隐约嗅到可可的香气。不同口味的巧克力形状各异，Anna一脸苦恼的在货架前看了一遍又一遍，最后拿了一盒榛仁巧克力——被做成了可爱的小熊头形状，榛仁块儿充作熊眼和鼻口。  
两对情侣碰了头，Rapunzel心满意足的举着一杯珍奶、Anna则是在开心的欣赏那一块块精致的巧克力，总舍不得下口。  
玩心大发，Rapunzel松开口中的吸管，一边在口中哼着，一边示意Eugene面向她。抓住男人的手臂，Rapunzel踮起脚亲上Eugene的唇，将口中的黑珍珠送入他的口中。  
“嘿......”Eugene有些害羞的伸出衣袖擦了擦嘴角，Rapunzel笑嘻嘻的挑眉看着Elsa。  
欣然接受挑战，Elsa轻轻捏上Anna的肩膀。后者还惊讶与Rapunzel在公共场合的大胆开放，红着脸没回过神呢、就被自家总裁大人揽过腰。  
Elsa叼过Anna捻在手中端详的那块巧克力，固定在齿关、挑起小姑娘的下颚，轻轻的将巧克力触上Anna的樱唇。后者下意识的张嘴接住那香醇，Elsa灵巧的舌尖将巧克力推入Anna口中。轻轻的哼了一声，Anna拽住了Elsa腰间的风衣，被大白狼突如其来的深吻给刺激得全身发软。巧克力在温热的腔里迅速融化，Elsa追逐着那沐浴了甜蜜可可的软舌，相互品尝着巧克力的甜。  
“唔......Elsa——”  
分享完了巧克力，Anna连忙红着脸轻锤着一脸淡定的总裁大人。她炸着毛，察觉到周围路人的目光，气鼓鼓的埋在了Elsa的怀里。  
——太羞耻了！  
——公共场合！  
  
  



	61. Chapter 61

Elsa可谓是“赢了比赛，输了美人”啊。  
她品尝到了生平最美味的巧克力。  
但是，那害羞爱炸毛的小姑娘却和自己生起气来了。  
Anna气fufu的走在前面，Elsa紧紧的跟在她的身后一脸无辜，而Rapunzel则是挽着Eugene的手走在最后，她在狂笑。  
Elsa委屈巴巴、小心翼翼的跟在Anna身后。大白狼的耳朵仿佛也无力的耷拉了下来，像是没人要的小可怜一样。这样一位潇洒飒气的Alpha竟然像个做错了事情的小学生一样紧紧的跟着一个看起来有被冒犯到的小姑娘向前走，着实是奇异而有趣的一幕。再加上身后一对看起来同样气质不凡的情侣，四个人一路走来吸引了无数围观者们好奇的目光。  
再也不理Elsa了再也不理Elsa了再也不理Elsa了.......  
Anna气鼓鼓的走着，不去理会一直紧紧跟在自己身后的大狼狗。  
“——又失败了呢！真是可惜！今晚的奖池还很丰盛哦！大家不要客气，多多参与......”  
路过玩偶屋，似乎正在举办什么活动吧，好多青年的男女都围聚在那里。一个工作人员拿着麦克风，似乎在煽动观望的人群多多购买游戏币参与竞争。“奖池”是一个搭建起来的大平台，铺上了红桌布，堆满了大小各异的毛绒玩偶。每一只毛绒玩偶的手或脚上都夹着一个吊牌，上面写着不同的数字。  
Anna记得这家店铺原来是专门摆放抓娃娃机的地方，现在不知是在策划什么活动。对玩偶的好奇盖过了在公众场合之下被冒犯的盛怒，Anna停下脚步，歪着头听那主持人扯着嗓子解说。  
“哦哦！又有一位帅气的先生来到了靶场前！他手中有五枚子弹！这位挑战者能够获得多少筹码呢！！”  
“——又是射击游戏？”  
Elsa凑到Anna身边，一边偷偷的观察着Anna的反应，一边小心翼翼的把头搁上她的肩膀。  
“嗯.....不过看起来好像不太简单的样子啊。”  
Anna光忙着关注那个举起枪的挑战者了，一时也没顾得上推开身边的大白狼。Elsa不安分的爪子轻轻环上了Anna的腰，像是在偷吃糖果的顽皮孩子。  
不远处的那个青年男子举起了枪，凑上了瞄准镜。手中的枪似乎很沉，原本应该装上弹匣的地方连接着粗壮的连接线，看起来是通过电脑直接控制的道具。他扎了马步，Anna能看见他深吸一口气，然后猛地连开了五枪。  
“——二百二十七靶！很遗憾，先生、您的筹码似乎并不是很多呢。”  
奖池一边的显示屏上出现了“227”这样的数字。主持人宽慰性的轻轻拍了怕那位挑战者的肩膀，将他领到了奖池边。  
“似乎您只能获得一个Peppa小挂件呢——不过，感谢您的积极参与！还有哪一位挑战者想要来尝试一下吗？”  
“看起来是通过射击标靶获得筹码的游戏吗。”Elsa蹭了蹭Anna的脸，“有想要的奖品吗。”  
“嗯......”Anna眯着眼睛，“那些玩偶，好像都是平时只用于展览的收藏级玩偶啊！”她一眼看见了那奖池正中间的毛绒玩偶、是一个大约有Anna那么高的大白熊。蓝色的眼睛看起来憨态可掬，放置在其他的玩偶之间显得鹤立鸡群。  
“Elsa！你看那只大白熊——嗯？！”Anna突然反应过来自己身上黏了只树懒，“大坏蛋，不许靠我身上......”轻轻的揉着Elsa的侧脸，Anna红着脸把人从自己肩膀上推开。  
“那只熊，是吗。”对Anna，Elsa向来都是好脾气，甚至没脾气了。被小姑娘红着脸推开她也不恼，反而是自信满满的扯了扯胸口的领结。“我把它赢回来，你可不许再生气了。”  
Anna在游乐园的时候就领略过Elsa高超的投掷技巧，不过这可是射击游戏？而且，通常商家都会在道具枪械上做一些手脚。想轻轻松松的获得那么多筹码，可不是件容易的事情。  
“——嗯？Elsa要去玩那个打枪游戏？”  
Rapunzel牵着Eugene也跟了上来，Rapunzel对任何游戏都抱有极大的兴致。“Eugene！你去试试！”她捅了捅Eugene的胸口，高大的男人有些苦恼的撇了撇嘴。  
“Rapunzel，你知道我不是很擅长这种游戏的。”  
“没事没事！就当是随便玩玩嘛！”  
——于是，可怜弱小又无助的Eugene医生便被Rapunzel拖到了台前。  
“哦！是一对十分亮眼的情侣呢，是这位先生要来挑战吗？”  
主持人将手中的一张海报递给Rapunzel，其他三个人也凑上前去。  
“——一发子弹八十八元？！”  
Anna忍不住惊呼出声来——这家店怎么不去抢？！  
“小姐，本店开业满十周年，这几天是店庆活动。您可以在网络上搜索，奖池里的玩偶都是限量或者绝版货。”主持人轻笑起来。  
海报上明确的标注了价位，以及子弹的购买数量是已经规定好的。三发，五发，十发，之后五发五发的叠加。上限是二十发——想来也不会有如此阔绰的人。  
黑心店家......  
Anna缩了缩脖子，这样捆绑营销的手段卖点还是在那些收藏级的玩偶上了。看来不少的青年女子都是冲着这一点来的，也是哭了她们的伴侣......  
“来十发！”  
Rapunzel爽快的将海报扔还给主持人。她拍了拍Eugene的屁股，”放心，我相信你！“  
Eugene僵硬着表情，不情不愿的接过了主持人递来的道具枪。  
Anna和Elsa也在观察着那靶场里的靶标，Elsa看的尤其认真。对应着前台只有一把道具枪，靶场里也只有一只枪靶。靶盘做的很大，直径接近一米多。红白相间的靶环内径及细。正中的红点更是容错率极低。一边的大屏上标注了靶圈的靶数，最外圈是30，往内10靶一次加成。内圈的红点一靶一百环。  
Eugene似乎真的很紧张，他反反复复做了好几个深呼吸，这才贴上那瞄准镜。本人似乎并不习惯在众目睽睽之下去进行自己并不擅长的游戏，所以Eugene的十环也很快打完了。  
“五百二十环，先生、是个好数字呢！”  
五百二十环可以选择的奖品倒是有很多，可以全部用来兑换一只玩偶，也可以选择兑换许多个、总之在筹码之内。尽管选择面及广，但是换算成代价的八百八十元，能够兑换来的奖品倒也远远比不上这个价值。  
Rapunzel倒是没什么介怀的，她反倒认为Eugene能够打出”520“这样的数字是一个不错的好兆头。她挑选了一只Anna在网点上曾经看到过的限量绿变色龙，本人也是相当喜欢这只小玩具，亲切的为它取名“Pascal”。  
Elsa没有理会主持人再一次递给她的海报，走到奖池前、歪了头去看那白熊脚上的挂牌。  
“一千五百.....十五发吗。”  
她抽出一张卡，向操作人员示意。  
——她的态度已经再明显不过了——靶靶十发的正中红心，领走那只最大的头筹！  
主持人不以为然——那只大白熊可是活动最大的亮点了。当初官网预售半分钟之内五千只便被一扫而光。二次出手的本来就很少，店家也是看准了它的稀有程度，将兑换筹码设定到了一个可怕的数字。  
“Elsa小姐，那把枪的准星从标准角度来说向两点钟方向偏了大约十七度。”  
Eugene在与Elsa擦肩而过的时候，在她的耳边如此低声说道。  
“哼，手脚怎么可能不做。多谢。”  
Eugene在青年的时候做过一段时间射箭的教练员——虽然现在淡圈了，不过直感还是相当灵敏的。  
Elsa付了款，接过枪。  
“Elsa、你别逞强啦。就算拿不到那只熊我也不会真的生你气......”Anna诚惶诚恐的拽着Elsa的手。  
“没事，既然是你喜欢的，我一定会为你赢回来。”Elsa轻轻点了点Anna的鼻尖。  
枪的外形仿造了汤姆逊冲锋枪，不过没有高倍镜的加成，不过靶子的距离也不算太远。尽管连接着数据线，不过到底不是冰冷的钢铁快，重量上的区别并没有很大。  
Elsa握紧枪柄，在手中掂量着。而后微微放低了身体的重心，歪头凑上那瞄准镜。  
美人持枪的场面是十分稀少的，更何况是一位潇洒的冰山美人。不少女性都在悄悄的夸赞着Elsa清冷的气质，而男性们更多是在对Elsa刚才那狂妄的自信不屑一顾。  
按照Eugene的提示，Elsa轻轻的吐息着。  
心，慢慢的沉静下来。  
瞄准镜瞄上那一点，Elsa调整好角度。  
“——一百环？！”  
一发过后，所有人都去关注奖池边显示器上的数据。  
“一百环！今天的第一个一百环！”  
主持人激动又不失惊慌的吼叫出声——赶紧炒热气氛，让现场变得躁动起来。射击可不是一个简单的活儿，只要安静的心有一丝一毫的紊乱，压力、杂念、气氛，都会成为射手失误的因素。  
不过，Elsa不会是这样鲁莽散漫的射手。  
狼的专注度可以很高。  
丝毫不被身后人群的窃窃私语所影响，Elsa抬起头稍微互动了一下肩膀，重新对上那瞄准镜。  
“——两百环！”  
又是一记会心一击，Elsa轻轻的吞咽着唾液，待呼吸平稳而后又是一枪。  
“三百环——四百环——五百环......  
“——一千四百环！”  
主持人沙哑着声音，心都快凉了。  
同时，会场内的气氛也被推至最高潮。  
最后一发！  
Elsa突然抬起了头。  
“——Anna、”她放下枪，回头在人群里寻找着自己的小绵羊。  
“怎么了？”  
一直紧张的在她身后默默加油的Anna连忙跑到Elsa的身边。  
“我紧张。”  
Elsa虽说还是面无表情，不过眼底渐渐泛起了笑意——  
这样哪里有紧张的模样？  
“没事、没事！已经很优秀了！”  
可爱的小绵羊还不知道这又是大白狼给自己下号的套子。  
虽然真的真的很想要那只大白熊，不过Anna自然不会无理取闹的让Elsa完美的结束这个挑战。尽管她在内心坚信着Elsa一定可以击中这最后一发，但是她并没有说出口。她不想给Elsa太大的压力。  
Elsa见Anna只是口头上的安慰，有些不满的撅起了嘴。  
“你亲我一下，给我加加油好不好？”  
“诶、诶？”  
Anna回头瞥了眼那眼巴巴的看着Elsa的众人——人群之中只有Rapunzel和Eugene两个人还保持着意味深长的笑容、忍不住红脸炸毛。  
“别闹.....那么多人......”  
“可是我想吻你，现在就想。”  
Elsa的声音变得柔软起来，冰蓝色的眸子温润如水。  
这样温雅的Elsa，Anna没有办法拒绝。  
Anna轻轻的拽着Elsa的领口、后者搂着她的腰，轻轻在Elsa的薄唇上印下一吻。  
一吻毕，如蜻蜓点水。Anna撤身想要离开，却被Elsa一把揽住。  
意犹未尽的轻轻一啄，末了、Elsa又轻轻舔舐着Anna的双唇。  
“——很美味，多谢款待。”  
单手将枪举到眼前，Elsa自信一笑。  
没有任何的迟疑，右手扣下扳机。  
“——一千五百环！！！”  



	62. Chapter 62

这是什么神奇的家伙？！  
主持人油光发亮的脑门儿上蒙上了一层冷汗，他呆呆的看着显示屏上那1500的数值，想着自家老板在得知“镇店之宝”被人抱走以后的大发雷霆，差点儿直接瘫在地上了。  
Elsa一脸淡然的放下道具枪，走到那可怜的主持人面前。  
张开双手，不过并不是拥抱呆若木鸡的主持人，她颔首，冲那巨大的白熊公仔挑了挑眉。  
众目睽睽之下，想要私下协商的小手腕也耍不了了。主持人磨磨蹭蹭去那平台上取下一人多高的大白熊，将它抱给了Elsa。  
“多谢。”  
Elsa将一只熊掌绕过自己的脖颈，在大家崇拜狂热的眼神中驮着它回到了三个人的身边。  
“哇——”  
Anna扑上那只大白熊，蹭着它毛绒绒的脸。隔着毛绒玩偶，还在用力的抱着Elsa。一本满足的笑着。  
“呀，不愧是总裁大人。真是相当万能呢？”  
Rapunzel自然知道Elsa这样恐怖的枪法是怎么练成的，不过在Anna面前，她也明白Elsa没有将她过去那段黑暗的历史告诉那不谙世事的小姑娘。于是双手抱在脑后，故作嫌弃的用膝盖顶了顶Eugene的屁股。“我家Eugene也太菜了吧！是男人嘛？”  
“都说了我不太擅长这一类的游戏......”  
Eugene无奈的背了锅，反正Rapunzel也没真的上力道，随她开心吧。  
“不生气了？”  
Elsa勾起唇角，将那只大玩偶整个儿架在了Anna身上。  
“哼，下次再随便亲我，我就再也不理你了！”  
“遵命遵命......”  
抱着两只大公仔和一堆拎袋行走肯定是不方便的，Eugene和Rapunzel的家就在广场附近，联系了家中的常住保姆去一楼前台领走这些物件，四个人一路又闲逛到了广场附近的乐园里。  
“这附近设施还挺全的啊、连游乐场都有。”  
“虽然场地划得不大，不过高人气的几个项目还是有的——”Rapunzel扯过Eugene，再一次雄赳赳气昂昂的叉起腰来。“来吧！Elsa！决斗还没有结束！”  
“......哈？”Elsa歪了歪头，“其实我一直都很想问你们两只受O到底在玩些什么......”  
“你才受O！”  
Anna和Rapunzel同时把Elsa的后半句话给吼了回去。  
“来吧！决斗吧！将热血与青春挥洒在赛车上吧！！！”  
Rapunzel如此说着十分中二的台词，伸出手指向了远处的.....  
“这是......碰碰车吗......？”Elsa挑了挑眉。  
——我就不信你个抱着火枪睡觉的开车也能很强！  
Rapunzel狡猾的坏笑着，拉着Eugene风风火火的冲去队伍中排班次了。  
“哎......没办法，姑且陪你玩玩吧。”  
向来都是赢家的总裁大人坦荡荡的拍了拍自家有些拘谨的小绵羊，“不用担心，Anna。”Elsa笑着把Anna揽进怀里揉一揉，“你的Alpha很优秀，我们一定会赢。”  
“嗯......”  
这样剑拔弩张的气场把小绵羊给唬住了，Anna连忙紧紧的揪住Elsa的衣角。大白狼很享受被自家小绵羊倚靠的满足感，排队时站在Rapunzel和Eugene二人之后，双手撑着扶栏把Anna护在身前。巧克力的信息素萦绕鼻尖，大狼狗开心的“摇着尾巴”。  
所谓“碰碰车”，通常是两人一组，在活动场内行驶，用自己的车来撞击其他人的车。虽然最初的设计是为了让玩家在最短的时间内完成绕场地一圈的车程，但是更多的人选择结伴来玩耍，于是相互顶撞成为了最大的乐趣。所以Rapunzel和Eugene，Elsa和Anna，四人分坐了两辆车。先手拉开战场，Rapunzel和Eugene进场就抢占了入口的一辆“大黄蜂”。Elsa无视了Rapunzel对自己得意洋洋的做鬼脸，拉着Anna在中场坐上了一辆蓝色的车。这原本也是没什么必要去争抢的事情，入口的管理员都是数好了人数放行，人人都会有座。两队人马拉开距离是为了避免开场就碰到一起，你追我赶的场面显得过分混乱。  
“系好安全带，Rapunzel那家伙野得很，别受伤了。”  
“嗯、不用担心我。”Anna乖乖的让Elsa为自己搭上安全扣，双手攀上了车前。  
场内既有双人座也有单人座的车，本质上其实都是一个人在驾驶。但考虑到建设在广场附近，来游乐园的多是情侣或者结伴同行、所以乐园方很贴心的准备了单人座与多人座。  
一声刺耳的铃声响起，场内所有的车几乎是同时启动了起来。  
“哇哦——”  
Elsa一脚将油门踩到底——她们的车是中场的位置，如果呆呆的愣在原地，四面八方的车子可能都会横冲直撞过来。  
“——Anna，找找Rapunzel她们在哪里。”  
“明白！”  
Anna很兴奋的扒着车，受到了Elsa司机的命令，小助理立刻探出头开始四处搜索那辆小黄车。  
“——就在我们后边，要撞过来了！！”  
“不用担心，坐好。”  
Elsa左手握紧方向盘，灵活的打着方向。右手绕过Anna的细腰，将身边的人搂在怀里。靠着Elsa这个软软的“人肉靠垫”，车身的颠簸仿佛也小了许多。Anna在一阵乒乒乓乓的碰撞声中清晰的听见了自己的心跳，忍不住红着脸低下头  
蓝车熟练的一个甩尾漂移，轻松闪过了身后小黄车的一记冲击。  
“——切！”  
坐在副驾驶上的Rapunzel咬牙切齿的看着一脸轻蔑笑容的Elsa，立刻命令Eugene再一次调转车头。  
周围的车辆也大多是盯着自己同行的伙伴撞击着，一时之间火星四溅，惊呼声和骂声不绝于耳。Elsa又灵活的躲闪了几个来自Rapunzel技巧全无的蛮撞——Eugene医生可是一个名副其实的“和平爱好者”，Rapunzel则是一直揪着可怜男人的耳朵不断的喊着“快撞快撞”、看起来有趣却也不失可爱。  
Elsa耸了耸肩，在躲闪掉“大黄蜂”又一次的“埋头猛撞”之后，正准备调转方向、车后却突然一阵巨大的冲击——  
“——是谁？！”  
Anna毫无防备，险些一头栽上车前的护栏、幸好Elsa眼疾手快拉住了她，两人同时转头去看，除了刚才进攻失败的Eugene和Rapunzel，还有谁？  
“Anna，你坐稳。”  
“嗯......”  
Elsa轻轻皱起了眉头，她很想当做是另一群相互玩耍的人一不小心误伤了自己的车子——这原本是常有的事情，不过刚才的那一下撞击，力道大的有些不可思议——盯准了车尾的侧翼，所幸场地不算太大，不然真的下起狠手很有可能直接翻车。  
是谁？  
难道是Krsitoff终于上门来找自己麻烦了吗？  
想起那个麻烦的家伙Elsa就是一阵头疼。不，不可能、这个地方人太多了，大概只是想给自己一个警告吧。  
Kristoff近几年来在杀手集团里的地位已经大不如最初那样稳固了，所以他才会调转方向在倒卖黑货的路子上多花心思发展。  
Rapunzel还打算再发起下一次的进攻，却发现自己好友的表情不对。话说，刚才Elsa那个臭女人是不是被撞车了？  
Rapunzel虽然皮，但是关键时刻也是十分敏感的。她立刻拽住了开车的Eugene，大黄蜂紧紧的跟在Elsa她们的身后，保护好那两个人的后方。  
Anna回头，看Rapunzel突然和她们又“和解”了，还在奇怪是怎么回事呢，又看见那个棕短发的活泼女子冲自己吐了吐舌头，忍不住笑了起来。  
知道Rapunzel是在分散Anna的注意力，Elsa立刻强迫自己静下心来，密切的关注着周围的动向。  
会是谁，又到底是谁。  
“——哇啊！”  
“——啧！”  
这一次是车身左侧被狠狠的撞了一击，Elsa被惯性摔向了车座的右侧，她连忙将Anna护在怀里、右肩硌上了车门，Elsa屏了呼吸，硬是忍下了轻哼。  
“——Elsa！”  
Rapunzel在后方，终于看清了来犯的车辆——一辆单人座的黑色车。  
那么，就不存在误伤的可能性了。  
“Elsa.....？”  
“坐稳，一个粗鲁的单身家伙刚才撞上来了。”  
Elsa双手握紧方向盘，猛踩一脚油门，追上那个黑色的碰碰车。  
Rapunzel很默契的指挥Eugene从场上的另一个方向去追那辆黑车——逼停它！  
正在驾驶那辆黑色单人车的是一个戴着鸭舌帽的人、体型偏魁梧，身材高大，应该是一个男人。带着帽子，竟然还围着围巾挂着口罩、根本看不清他的脸。也不知道他混在队伍的哪里，这么可疑的人是怎么进来的？  
Elsa咂着嘴，用力把着方向盘。那个家伙的开车技术很高，一路上不是超车就是用车尾把挡路的车辆扫开。那些忙着和自己的朋友玩乐的人根本就没有办法防备这样突如其来又下手及狠的撞击，不少车都被他直接甩开了——知道Elsa在身后追着他，他便把那些车都尽量往自己的身后甩。  
——不行，追不上！  
被几辆因为突然袭击而猝不及防、还没缓过神来的车子一拖延，Elsa和Anna的车被卡在了几辆暂时无法灵活行动的车流之间。  
另一边，Rapunzel和Eugene在场子的上半圈等候着那个胆大包天的家伙的到来。  
“这是个什么奇葩打扮——不，不管这些，他来了！”  
Eugene立刻踩下油门，那个家伙竟然一点调转方向的意思都没有，径直朝着两个人的车头冲了过来。  
“——Eugene小心！他要硬来了！”  
道理上说单人辆的小车在块头是比不过双人座的重量，但是它的活动相对灵活。加上刚才绕上半场的速度加成，Eugene和Rapunzel在两车相撞的瞬间都被巨大的冲击力给震住了、双双向前扑去。  
“滴滴滴滴滴滴滴——”  
同时，尖锐的铃声又一次响起。  
“——该死！”  
那个袭击者八成是算好了时间，前半场才一直没有出手。  
当Rapunzel和Eugene好不容易回过神来时，眼前那辆车头有些变形的小黑车里已经空无一人了。  
“算准了结束的时间，才会选择和我们硬碰硬吗？”  
“那到底是什么人.....？”  
Eugene有些惊魂未定的搀扶着Rapunzel。他们坐在车上试图在相互推挤着走向出口的人群里找出刚才那个穿着奇异的人，却已经不见踪影了——趁着人们下车移动的时候摘下帽子口罩，想必就可以很自然的融入人群无从考究了。  
Elsa和Anna也在向这边走来，Elsa的脸色有些难看，Rapunzel和Eugene相互对视了一眼，下车四个人回合。  
“——怎么样，那个捣乱的家伙抓到了吗？”  
Elsa率先开口，故作轻松的笑看着Rapunzel。  
“没有啊，真是可惜、”Rapunzel也耸了耸肩，故作嫌弃，“肯定是一个直男癌的家伙，被满场恩爱的人给伤到小心脏啦！”  
“直男癌不都是只关注游戏和电子产品嘛、”Anna原本还有些担心，但是看见Elsa和Rapunzel一如既往的闲聊，便只当做是自己神经敏感没再多想。  
“哈哈哈哈，不知道现在的大学生是怎么想的嘛、是羡慕嫉妒恨吗......”  
四个人笑着离开了车场。  
  
“时间差不多了，今天我们就散场吧？”  
走到乐园门口，Elsa停下脚步。  
“嗯，回头我派人把你的大玩偶和水晶雕像送到酒店里去。”Rapunzel一手叉着腰，撩了撩自己的棕发。“好久没一起出来玩啦，多谢总裁大人赏脸~”  
“你省点口水吧。”Elsa故作嫌弃的皱了皱眉，不过嘴角分明带着笑意。  
回家吧，回家会稍微安心一点吧。  
“Elsa小姐和Anna小姐是怎么来的？”  
“我们是打车，Eugene医生开了车吗？”  
“我们很爱运动的啦，散步来的。很遗憾，总裁大人不能搭顺风车了呢~”Rapunzel一边说着，一边上前挽起Anna的胳膊。“小Anna陪我去一下洗手间吧！”  
“好的、”Anna乖乖的任Rapunzel拉着，她扭头冲Elsa无奈地笑了笑，“我们很快回来。”  
“嗯，去吧。”  
Elsa的笑容在两人被人群淹没的瞬间消失了，她皱着眉头、双手抱在胸前。  
“是什么情况？”  
Eugene掏出了烟盒，给自己点了一根、又递给Elsa。  
“我不知道......不用了，谢谢。”  
想到Anna严格禁止自己再抽烟，Elsa抱歉地笑了笑、谢绝了Eugene。  
“我听Rapunzel说过一些Elsa小姐的事情，难怪你会认识她。”  
“嗯.....”Elsa习惯性的摸了摸自己的下巴——她沉思的时候总会做出这样的动作。“可能是......我的仇家找上门来了吧。你知道的吧，集团的事情。”  
“虽然知道的不太多，不过我明白Elsa小姐现在的处境似乎并没有我想象中的那么乐观。”Eugene沉默了一阵，“Anna小姐知道吗，这些事情。”  
“.......Anna她、不知道。”Elsa扶着前额，深深的叹了一口气。“我只是不想.....因为我的原因让她原本可以很单纯、很干净的世界被破坏。”  
“所以才打算了结以后再坦白吗.....不过，如果是Anna小姐，我相信不管是什么样的Elsa小姐，都会很宽容的接受吧。”Eugene鼓励似的冲Elsa笑了笑。  
“我希望她不要太介怀......当然，这只是我的奢望啊。”Elsa有些落寞般的笑了笑，清澈的蓝眸中藏着一丝不安。  
“如果她知道......”  
“——知道自己竟然爱上了自己的姐姐，而自己的亲姐姐又是一个杀人无数的杀手与贩卖黑货的无良商人，可怜的Anna到底会作何感想呢？”  
“——Kristoff？！”  
Elsa的心脏漏了半拍，她转身、下意识的向后退了两步。  
“好久不见啊，Elsa。”  
那个男人依旧看起来人畜无害的笑着，双手插在裤兜里、穿着那件非主流的皮衣、口中还叼着一根牙签、一副痞到欠扁的模样。  
“多亏了你的那一发枪子儿，老子在床上安安稳稳的躺了好久呢。”  
“......”  
Elsa冲Eugene医生瞥了一眼，后者立刻会意的向后慢慢退去，逐渐离开了两人对话的可听范围。  
“哎，别这么见外嘛。好歹我也是一个杀手，杀手的准则是不滥杀无辜，这一点我还是记得很清楚的。”  
“无辜？到底无辜是什么定义，我不知道啊。”  
Elsa压低了声音，她谨慎的关注着眼前这个男人的一举一动，按照Kristoff的性格，在这样人流量极大的地方就算他突然扔出一个手榴弹也是有可能发生的事情。  
“所以说别这么紧张嘛，老子是来干活儿的。想念我的小徒弟了，顺道过来看看你而已。”  
Kristoff大大方方的张开双手，一副毫无防备的模样。  
“我可不想看见你，你杀了Anna的父母，杀了无辜的孩子。你有什么资格再出现在这里？”  
“啧，所以说Elsa你真的是一个很无趣的女人啊。”金发的男人似乎对Elsa于自己的敌意十分反感，他舌尖一挑、将牙签随地吐到了地上。“你不会是玩过家家游戏上瘾了吧？你可得清醒点儿，你是个杀手！是个罪犯！你的罪孽足够把你打进十八层地狱了，别真的把自己当做是什么狗屁总裁大人了、只要老子想，你的头随时都会被撂在绞架上。还有啊、”Kristoff又抠起了鼻屎，“什么‘Anna的父母’，别叫的这么见外嘛。那两个老家伙不也是你的爹妈嘛、咋了，不想面对自己操亲妹妹的事实就六亲不认了吗？”  
“是啊，多谢你的帮助，我找到了家人。”Elsa悄悄的吞咽着唾液，语速很快，以此来让自己的气场不见得动摇。“Anna是我的妹妹，我不会因为这件事情放弃她。相反，正因为她是我唯一的亲人，所以我会尽我所能去宠爱她、保护她。Krsitoff，我不是你。杀手都是没有心的，你也没有。你作为人的良知自打我认识你的时候就已经没有了。但是我不一样，我的心脏还能够为一个人去鲜活的跳动。我不会回去，不会重新归顺你、当年的仇怨也好、恩情也罢，我用十年已经足够还清了。”  
“......呵，说得好啊。”  
Kristoff夸张的大笑一声，两只宽大的手掌相互用力的拍着。“Elsa，当你把个人的意志和信仰，把你的心脏寄托给某一个人的时候，你就已经不是从前的那个你了。我很遗憾，Elsa、我真的很遗憾。你曾经是一个完美的杀手。但是现在，你已经不堪一击了。”  
他摊开手，又重新插回裤兜里。  
“真希望你不要打自己的脸，Elsa。我这次来的确是想劝你回去，不过现在看来，你已经没有价值了。  
“你就继续沉浸在这种不堪一击的平稳里吧，而集团才是你最后的归处。你没有选择，可怜的杀人犯。”  
  
“......”  
Kristoff真的就这样走了——既没有突然指挥一只藏在暗处的藏獒犬出来乱咬人，也没有蓦地从口袋里摸出一把小刀去随便抓住一个人就乱捅几刀。  
他就这样，简简单单的、离开了。  
Elsa这才发觉自己的后背布满了冷汗。  
“——没事吧？”  
刚才和Elsa对峙的男人，Eugene听Rapunzel提起过——黑道上叱咤风云的人物，Krsitoff。他知道Elsa的底子不干净，但是没想到会和这种臭名昭著的人物有联系。  
“我没事.....”Elsa扯着头发，伸出的手却突然停在了半空中。  
“——Eugene、”  
“怎么？”  
“.......那两个人去了多久了。”  
“——啊,.....！”  
Eugene也突然紧张了起来——光是Kristoff和Elsa相互僵持就已经过去了十几分钟，更何况那两个人在这之前很久就已经离开了。  
就算Rapunzel对着洗手间的镜子慢慢吞吞的补一个妆，现在也该回来了。  
“......快去看看！”  
Elsa率先往公共厕所的方向奔去，Eugene犹豫了一下，也跟着她跑了过去。  
  
——刚才Krsitoff明显不符合本人作风的长篇废话，看来只是为了拖住自己。  
真是该死......  
Anna.....  
Elsa飞快的在拥挤的人潮里推搡着向前跑着、因为惊慌而有些失态狼狈。  
——拜托了，不要出事.....  
  
Eugene碍于身份，只好停留在门口。Elsa没有犹豫，火急火燎的冲进了女隔间里。  
“——什、”  
人比想象中的还要多，似乎正在围观什么、还有人在窃窃私语。  
Elsa敏感的嗅到了空气中的那一股血腥味，心顿时乱了。  
“都给我让开！”  
拨开人群，Elsa冲进了包围圈里。  
“Rapunzel？！”  
倒在地上的，是昏迷了的Rapunzel。仿佛是被人暴力的殴打了一顿，Rapunzel的嘴角还留着血迹、手臂上和后背都有淤青和黑色的鞋印。  
继续待在这里只会惹来更多无知路人，Elsa连忙把Rapunzel驮在肩膀上，在众人古怪的目光中走出了公厕。  
“——Rapunzel？！”  
在门口焦急等待的Eugene看到Rapunzel被打成这样，高大的男人第一次在外人面前显露出自己生气的一面。  
“到底是怎么回事！Anna小姐呢？！”  
“......啧！”  
很想爆粗口的Elsa强迫自己镇定下来——自己再乱了阵脚，才是真的落入对方的步步算计里。  
从碰碰车场上的那几次袭击就该想到，是对手有所行动了。只是，Elsa本以为矛头对着自己，却万万没想到是冲着Anna而去。  
该死、还是自己太大意了！  
“.....呜.....Elsa.....“  
“Rapunzel？！”  
原本陷入了昏迷的Rapunzel意识模糊的半睁开了一只眼睛。她抬起手，胡乱的在空中挥舞着、Eugene连忙紧紧握住了她的手。Elsa听见她在叫自己的名字，连忙也迎了上来。  
“抱.....抱歉.....没有保护好.....Anna.....”  
“别说这些，我知道你尽力了。”Elsa将脸埋进掌心里，深吸一口气后重新抬起了头。“告诉我，是谁干的。”  
“是刚才.....开车袭击我们的.....是那个男人的手下.....一只狗跟着.....”  
——原来Sven先前的时候没有跟着Krsitoff，是跟着手下的人在这边偷袭吗......  
“......Eugene医生，你带Rapunzel离开。”  
“明白了......”  
Eugene很想再劝说几句，但是他随即被Elsa眼底的肃杀之气给吓得闭上了嘴。  
“......你自己多小心。”  
男人抱着怀里虚弱的女人，神色匆匆的离开了。  
“......”  
Elsa沉默的拿出手机，拨通电话。  
“——Queen？”  
“帮我调监控，整个市区的监控都给我调出来。重点排查西边综合体广场附近的摄像头，去找一个戴着鸭舌帽，还遮着围巾口罩的人、可能他的身边还跟着Sven。  
“对、找，现在就给我找！我需要你用最快的速度告诉我，Anna在哪里。”


	63. Chapter 63

Anna感觉自己的耳边依稀有破风的呼啸声，还混杂了一股恶心的.....口水声？  
迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，自己貌似被倾斜了一个角度——正在缓缓的移动。一只似曾相识的大狗正跟着这前进的步伐迈着四只腿走着，还不时抬起头看自己一眼。  
大藏獒也发觉了Anna的苏醒，立刻吠了两声来提醒自己的主人。  
“——喂，醒了吗？”  
“......诶？”  
Anna猛地清醒了过来——她正在被一个金发的男人扛在肩膀上爬着楼梯？！  
“你、你放开我！！”  
“啧，老实点儿。老子是心疼你才没把你捆成粽子锤两拳的、你这笨女人别不识好歹！”  
“我管你！放开我！你到底是什么人......”  
“哼，Elsa那个不讲礼貌的臭女人，连老子的名字都告诉你吗？”  
“什......Elsa怎么会认识你这种粗鲁的家伙？！”  
“呵！我们两个岂止是认识啊？我们关系好着呢！”Kristoff哈哈大笑，用力的在Anna的臀瓣上拍了两巴掌。“要我说，你们亲姐妹之间乱伦，这罪不比我轻吧？”  
“什......”  
Anna气的开口想要怼回去，却发现自己被嘲讽的哑口无言。  
“嘿嘿！你不会真以为你们俩那点儿见不得光的事情没人知道吧？别傻了，要不是老子聪明，你们两个家伙还没点自觉呢！”  
“你怎么......”  
“我就想不明白了，你连Elsa到底是个什么人都不知道还开开心心的绕着她转、你是傻嘛？还是什么什么、‘爱情使人弱智’的？”  
“Elsa.....Elsa就是Elsa啊，从刚才开始你都在说些什么乱七八糟的话？！”  
Anna有些惊慌了，她好想捂住自己的耳朵、不去听，也不去想。  
Elsa对自己隐瞒不说，只是害怕生意场上的阴谋诡计会伤害到自己而已......  
没错，只是这样而已啊。  
为什么、这个男人的表情那么得意......  
“呵，放心、她那点破事老子还懒得说。自然会有人收拾她，我可懒得管一个不听话又自以为是的女人。”  
正说着，Krsitoff扛着她走到了楼梯的尽头。  
“你放我下来！带我到这种地方要干什么？！”  
“不好意思，我只是个收钱办事的人而已。”  
Kristoff不去理会Anna的挣扎，伸手拧开了面前的门把。  
“——来了吗，真是准时啊。”  
“当然，我们可是专业的。”  
天台上，一个红发的高大男人似乎已经等待了很久。Kristoff把Anna稳稳的放了下来，却依然钳着她的手腕。  
“......Hans.....？”  
那个身影Anna很熟悉，那双泛着诡秘光芒的蓝眸她却是前所未见的。  
“好久不见了啊，Anna。和你的总裁大人相处的如何？”  
“你......为什么要做这种事情？”双手被Kristoff束在身后，Anna动弹不得，只好咬牙切齿的看着不远处那个仪表堂堂的男人。  
“呵，不要误会了。我只一个盯哨人而已。终究，虽然我嫉妒你能够高攀权贵，但我也不会记恨你到痛下杀手的地步。”  
“什么....杀？”  
Hans意味深长的看着Anna，“你真的知道，自己在和什么人在一起吗。”  
“以及，和她在一起，你得罪了多少人呢。”  
  
Kristoff悠哉悠哉的下了楼，回到了地面上。  
他抬起头，这幢看起来鬼气森森的废弃大楼顶上，他按照雇主的要求把Anna带到了那里。留下她，之后的事情便与他无关了。  
那笔办事的钱刚才也在Hans的确认下确确实实的打进了自己的账户，现在，自己只要和Sven他们会合，回到墨西哥就算又干完了一票。  
真是狼狈啊......  
Kristoff一面向前走着，一边自嘲般戏谑的冷笑。  
从大权独揽的黑手党头头到现在落魄到靠金主过活，你还真是不成器啊。  
......  
Kristoff低着头，似乎心情又变得不大高兴了。他只闷头向前走，而后和迎面走来的人撞了起来。  
“艹——”  
Kristoff揉着肩膀，刚想破口大骂，张开了嘴却又愣住了。  
“是你......”金发的男人瞪大了眼睛，“你TM怎么、还没死？”  
“.....呵，呵哈哈哈哈哈哈——”  
金色的长发凌乱，穿着宽大的病号服、褐色的眼眸污浊不堪。  
Catherine·Villain像极了一具行尸走肉，她完全无视了Kristoff的质问，一边怪笑着、一边摇摇晃晃的冲Kristoff来时的方向走去。  
“喂！你这女人又想搞什么幺蛾子？”  
“杀了她.....我要把我的屈辱全都加在她们身上......我要她向我求饶......我一定要......”  
“.......”  
Kristoff一时之间竟没能反应过来，他呆呆的愣在了原地，看着Catherine的身影慢慢被大楼入口处的阴霾吞没。  
“......什么求饶？”  
Kristoff嗤之以鼻，一手插兜，一手又揉起了鼻子。  
“啧，真是个自作多情的家伙。那个女人连老子都不肯服软，还听你的？嘁......”  
  
高跟鞋踩出了生硬刺耳的步伐声，Catherine扶着墙壁、摇摇晃晃的来到了顶楼天台。她猛地用肩头把门撞开，踉踉跄跄的闯进了天台。  
Hans用绳子把Anna绑了起来，用小刀逼迫她站在了边缘的一点点地方。手中捏着绳子的另一头，看见Catherine，Hans的嘴角扬起了大大的笑容。  
“终于来了啊，东西带着了吗？”  
“当然.....多谢你了......”  
Catherine从来到天台的那一刻，猩红的双眼便如狼似虎的钉在了Anna的身上。  
“Cathy......”  
Anna有些胆怯的想要退步，却发现自己根本无路可退。刀子抵在脖颈边，只有恐惧无限蔓延。  
她不知道Catherine这段时间经历了什么，能够把原来那个高傲华贵的大小姐变成现在这副不人不鬼的模样。  
......  
是因为我吗？  
为什么，要用那种眼神看着我。  
Hans将绳子交给了Catherine，“终于完成了，准备材料花了点时间、不然早就可以布置好了。”  
“哼，无所谓了。”  
Hans耸了耸肩，随后也离开了天台。  
Catherine一把扯过绳子，力道很大、Anna努力稳住身体的重心这才站稳脚跟、没有直接跌落下去。  
“呵，别害怕啊、就算你掉下去了，我也会抓住你的。”  
Catherine晃了晃手中的绳子。  
“你.....你想干什么？”  
“让Elsa在我的面前亲手粉碎她该死的骄傲，让她为她自己的傲慢付出代价、仅此而已......”Catherine抬了抬眼睑，“Anna，凭什么所有的好运都给了你。我也好想让总裁大人看一看我啊......凭什么，是你？是普普通通的你？！”  
泼妇似的女人面容扭曲狰狞，她扯着自己宽大的病号服，歇斯底里的大吼着。  
“无论是身份也好！家室也好！我都更适合她！你算什么？你究竟算什么？！为什么你可以，而我就要被看轻蒙羞？！”  
“你.......”  
Anna颤抖着开口，还没说完、天台门外又是一阵火急火燎的脚步声。  
“——Anna！”  
Elsa一脚踹开门，喘着气冲了上来。  
“Elsa！”  
“不许动。”  
Catherine的眼底闪过一丝痛恨，她依旧用Hans手中的那一把刀子，戳上了Anna的侧脸。  
“Catherine！”  
Elsa急了，Anna只要稍稍往后挪半步就会从十三层的高度坠落。那把明晃晃的刀子看得人心慌意乱，她只好拔出枪，强迫自己忽略Anna眼中的惊诧，拉开了保险栓。  
“呵，总裁大人......这貌似是您第一次好好的叫我的名字啊、我好喜欢。”  
“把刀放下！”  
Elsa举着枪，自鬓角滑落一滴冷汗。  
“我要是不放、您打算怎么办？”  
Catherine轻轻用刀尖在Anna的侧脸、侧颈上游走，Anna吓得面色惨白，紧张急促的喘着气。  
“放下，不然我就开枪。”Elsa尽量让自己的声线保持平静，“你应该知道，这不是玩具。”  
“我当然知道啊、总裁大人，您为什么要对我这么苛责呢。”  
Catherine一边轻飘飘的说着——Elsa第一次认真的和自己说话，她心中的喜悦简直溢于言表——  
于是，激情澎湃的Catherine突然大笑着，撩起自己的病号服。  
“——什、”  
Elsa的蓝瞳猛地收缩，那宽大病号服的下面，两排炸药整齐的绑在Catherine的腰侧。  
“总裁大人，劝您不要开枪哦~不然，一个擦枪走火，万一炸伤了Anna怎么办？”Catherine病态的大笑着，又从口袋里拿出一只打火机，“这可是工地爆破专用的炸药，奉劝您最好不要惹我生气哦？”  
“另外，如果您偷袭我，我会用最后的力气把Anna推下楼。看见了吧？你的Anna所有的支撑只有我手中的绳子哦？”  
“........”  
Elsa端着枪，看上去依旧面无表情，冷汗却开始不断的滴落。  
“总裁大人真乖，立刻就乖乖闭嘴了呢~明明不用毒品都可以做一只听话的小狗，为什么一开始要反抗呢？”Catherine咧着嘴，像抚摸珍宝一般轻轻的用指尖略过腰上的那一捆炸药。“总裁大人，把枪放下、人家好怕哦。”  
Elsa犹豫片刻，只好顺从的垂下了手。  
“放了Anna，你想要什么。”  
“总裁大人别心急嘛.......”  
Catherine装作一个不小心，似有似无的推了推Anna的肩膀。Anna立刻惊呼一声，摇晃着就要向后栽去。  
“Anna！”  
“嘘......”Catherine用力的扯住了手中的绳子，Anna这才得以重新找到平衡。  
一脸得意的看着努力隐忍怒火的Elsa，Catherine似乎是为了强调自己和Anna的捆绑连环而有意为之。  
冷静、冷静......  
Elsa看着Anna，担心她有没有受伤，要站稳、满是怜惜与爱护。  
放下枪后，不需要瞄准，她便不再多看Catherine一眼。  
“.......哈哈哈哈哈哈！好！很好——”  
Catherine原本还不死心的期待着这两个人之间的关系，现在，她亲眼看见了Elsa是如何在意Anna，终于亲手粉碎了自己最后的妄想。  
“总裁大人......你的眼中，什么时候也会有我的影子吗.......  
“算了.....已经、这些都不重要了——”  
Catherine重新抬起头，少了一丝疯狂、却多了几分镇静。  
“Elsa，跪下吧。”  
对面的人愣住了，Catherine又笑了起来。  
“总裁大人没有听明白吗？如果你跪下求我的话，我就不会把Anna推下去哦~”  
“.......你做这些有什么意义。”  
“当然有啊、”Catherine冷哼一声，“总裁大人不是很爱惜自己的尊严吗，但是总裁大人也很疼爱Anna啊。总裁大人因为自己的尊严拒绝了我的一切讨好，又为了Anna光天化日之下举枪恐吓。而我，拜你所赐，我已经一无所有了。我要将我的耻辱、我的仇恨血洗偿还！！！你在意的一切，我都要亲手粉碎！！！”  
怒吼着，Catherine将刀子重新抵上Anna的脸。“Elsa，我给你三秒。你要是不跪下求我，我就把Anna推下去。”  
“......”  
“Elsa！不可以这么做！！！”  
Anna鼓起勇气，不去看那脖子边反射着太阳光的白刃，她大声的冲Elsa叫着。  
——Elsa，那样骄傲的人。不可以，不能因为这种无聊的报复放弃自己的底线。  
“很简单的动作啊，总裁大人这么聪明，难道不会吗？”Catherine阴阳怪气的笑了起来，“我可以再教你一边哦？活动一下膝盖、把你的头低到和我的鞋子一样的高度就可以了呢。”  
“......”  
“——啧、Elsa真是固执啊。”Catherine等了远远不止三秒，对面的人却只是沉默。她不满的嘁了一声，斜着眼睛看向Anna。“Anna，我很抱歉。”  
“连可笑的自尊都不能割舍，看来Elsa一点也不爱你呢、”  
“你！”  
Anna刚想反驳，Catherine却用刀子逼上了她的鼻翼。  
“别了，Anna。真是可惜，如果你没有抢走我的风光，我们可以做很好的朋友。”  
“不.....Cathy.....”  
Catherine向前缓缓伸手，Anna只好不断的向后倾身——  
“......停下！”  
是一声衣物摩擦的轻响。Catherine的眼底闪过一丝诧异，她停下动作连忙转过身来。  
那个高傲的女人，竟然真的放低了自己的姿态。  
Elsa跪着，双手用力的攥成了拳。她低下了自己的头，微躬的身体轻轻的颤抖着。  
“......求你、放了她。”  
压低了的声音沙哑而哽咽，却恍如重锤一击击将Anna的心敲得生疼。  
“不......Elsa.......“  
“哈啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！好！真是太好了！Elsa、看看你现在的模样。真是难看啊，你竟然真的求我了？为了这个家伙？啊哈哈哈哈——”  
Catherine癫狂的笑着——她简直要狂笑了！  
她甚至在心里期盼着Elsa冷眼相看她将Anna推下着天台。  
因为，那是Elsa？  
难道不应当是睥睨一切的存在吗。  
明明.......明明毒瘾发作的时候都那样不怕死的忍着，不愿意向自己求饶......  
为什么，Anna？你就那么喜欢她吗？  
甘愿为她放弃你所有的骄傲，向你最仇恨的对手服软吗。  
.......  
Catherine歪了歪头。  
“已经够了，我不想再玩了。  
“Elsa，你害死了我的父亲。今天，我也要拉你最挚爱的人陪葬。”  
Catherine点燃了手中的打火机。  
“你求我了，我答应你不推她下楼。  
“但是，我可没说我要放过她。”  
“住手！”  
Elsa撑起上身、但是，根本来不及啊！  
“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”  
手中的打火机燃起了火苗，Catherine的嘴角露出了一个恶鬼般的笑。


	64. Chapter 64

“——艹！你妈难道从小没教你闲的没事别玩儿火嘛！”  
天台的边缘突然窜上了一个穿着皮衣的金发男人，他双手扒着梁框，猛的一发力，翻身爬上天台。他一脚踹上了Catherine的后背，将那个疯狂的女人直接踢到在地上。手中的打火机也飞到了一脚。  
“是你？！呜啊——！”  
Anna原本都已经开始闭上眼睛祈祷自己摔下去的瞬间还能留个好看点的模样，睁开眼睛却看见那个把自己绑到这儿来的粗鲁男人已经从Catherine手中抢过了束缚着自己双手的绳子。  
“太丢人了Elsa！赶紧给老子爬起来！”  
Kristoff趁着气急败坏的Catherine还没有反应过来，把Anna从天台边缘那危险的一块小地方用力扯回了安全的地方。  
“——Anna、”  
Elsa连忙曲直了膝盖，接住了那个踉跄扑进自己怀中的小姑娘。  
“没事了.....已经没事了.....”  
Elsa搂住Anna，一遍又一遍轻声的安慰。  
“呜呜.....Elsa......”  
Anna抱紧Elsa嚎啕大哭着，小姑娘真的吓坏了、也顾不上什么仪态，眼泪鼻涕的一齐糊上Elsa的衣服。  
“——是你？你怎么又滚回来了！？不是让你拿了钱就滚嘛！”  
Catherine一边挣扎着爬起来——Kristoff正常下手一点儿也没点轻重的，此刻她只感觉后背一阵火辣辣的痛感，嘴角挂着血迹。她用双手胡乱的地上摸索着，想要找回那只能够作为要挟把柄的打火机。  
“呵，一看你就是不懂行业规矩的蠢货！交完钱，你我就已经不是雇主与佣兵的关系了。现在，你就是一个神经病，而我是一个看起来很正常的无业游民。懂了没？”  
Kristoff捡起那打火机，随手熟练的把玩了几下、而后轻飘飘的扔下了天台。  
“啊.....啊.....！那是我的！！！”Catherine歇斯底里的咒骂着，“这是我的复仇！！我要让你们给我陪葬——”  
“现在你已经什么也没有了，抱着炸药哭去吧。”Kristoff冷笑了两声，在Catherine的身边蹲下来，扯着她金色大波浪的长发发把她的头提起来。“虽然我没明白你是怎么从那帮狼狗家伙手中逃出来的，不过到此为止了。反正你也一无所有了？那么，老子在这儿埋了你也没人发现吧？”  
“呃啊啊啊——该死！该死该死该死！！！”  
Catherine伸出的右手用力的抓着地面，很快就变得鲜血淋漓。  
“我得不到的、我得不到的东西，我都要毁得一干二净啊啊啊啊啊！”  
Elsa捂住Anna的耳朵，将小姑娘的头压进自己怀里。她抬起头，看不远处Kristoff与Catherine的动作。  
蓦而，她似乎看见了Catherine腰间的寒光一闪。  
“——Kristoff！”心中警铃大作，Elsa高声呼喊。  
“——去死吧！！！“  
Catherine猛地抬起手，那把要挟着Anna的救生匕首狠狠的刺入Kristoff的胸膛。  
“——咳！”  
金发男人呆呆的看着自己胸口逐渐开始扩散开来的鲜血，忍不住咳出了两口血。  
“你....TM敢捅老子.......？！”  
Kristoff摇摇晃晃的站起身又是一脚，将Catherine直接踹出了几步远。他有些蹒跚的跟着走上前去，又补上了几脚。每踹一下仿佛都用上了全身的力量，以至于他每一脚落下之后都需要大力的呼上几口气才能缓过劲。  
“艹！老子是对你太仁慈了......啊？！你TM动老子手下的人，啊？！还威胁老子看上的女人、啊？！”  
Catherine早在第一脚就已经被踹上了侧脸、彻底昏死了过去。  
Kristoff踹完，仿佛还是不解气似的、迟疑了半秒，而后用力握住了深深插在自己胸前的刀柄。  
“喂！你干什么？！”  
“你这丢人的臭女人别管！老子吃你一发枪子儿都没死，这种小破刀就能收拾我？！”  
Kristoff用力攥了攥拳，咬紧牙关、握住刀柄的右手青筋暴露，他低吼了一声、猛地把刀给拔了出来。鲜血没了堵塞，一时之间竟喷撒如血瀑。  
“艹！”  
Kristoff一边咒骂着，却支撑不住自己摇摇欲坠的身体跌坐在了Catherine的身边。他举起刀、一次又一次的手起刀落，将手中的红刃刺入Catherine的脸、胸口，切开那些致命的炸药、又划开她的腹部、腰部，捣烂她的内脏，刀刃与骨骼摩擦，发出了令人头皮发麻的声音。  
“Elsa.....”  
“没事的，Anna。”Elsa用力的捂住了Anna的耳朵，轻轻的抚摸她的头发。  
“——哐当！”  
“艹......”  
Kristoff满身是血的瘫倒在了地上，手中的血刃掉在了同样溅满了鲜血的地上。  
“.......Kristoff，为什么、要做这些事情。”  
Elsa抱紧了怀中的Anna，依旧是习惯的用下颚抵住小姑娘的头顶。她微微扭过头，去看那瘫倒在地上的男人。  
“切.....为什么、算我多管闲事、行了吧。”Kristoff还是挂着那一副欠扁模样的笑容，“Elsa，你这家伙、真是让人嫉妒啊。”  
“你指什么？”  
“呵......你知道我第一次杀人的时候，被吓成什么样子了吗。”Kristoff撇了撇嘴，故作轻松的闭上了眼睛。“那个时候我已经成年了、但是沾了血的刀子拿在手上，我还是忍不住的在发抖......哈哈，真是丢人啊，我干爹都看不下去。  
“那一次之后我才发现，原来我自己害怕看见鲜血。每天我都会去屠宰场，去看那些动物被屠夫手起刀落的杀死。血流了一地，那种混杂了腥味和分辨的味道真的很恶心。我每天都去，每天都去，直到有一天我看见了那些流了满地的肠子和臭血也无动于衷。  
“我能够成为杀手集团的头子，完全是占了我干爹的便宜。其实我一点也不擅长暗杀，所以集团才会在你离开之后，逐渐销声匿迹了。”  
“现在和我说这些有什么用，我不会回去的。”  
“呵，早知道你不想干这行，那么、那个时候为什么要走进那个工厂？”  
“......我早就说过，只是为了报恩而已。”  
“报答？报完了就金盆洗手？切，真是搞不懂你这女人到底是聪明还是愚蠢......”Kristoff的吐息已经开始变得紊乱了起来。“Elsa，其实我很羡慕你啊。你拥有我所渴望拥有的一切，下手的果断也好、谋略也好，你都是完美无缺的。但是......”  
那个男人微微抬起头，有些哭笑不得的看着赖在Elsa怀中，被小心环抱着的Anna。  
“为什么.....你会把你的心脏寄托在别人的身上......为什么。你离孤独越来越远了呢。”  
“因为我和你不一样，Kristoff。”Elsa轻轻的眨了眨眼睛，蓝眸之中满是无奈。“我根本就没有想过要成为你口中那样的人。  
“杀手也好，总裁也好。我从来都没有奢望过这些东西。  
“我只想要一个很平稳的生活，仅此而已。”  
Elsa顿了片刻，轻轻的将满脸疑惑的小姑娘横抱起来。  
“Elsa......”  
“嘘——”Elsa用食指轻轻点了点Anna的唇瓣，又揪了揪她的鼻尖。“我们回家，我慢慢向你说明，好吗。”  
这种时候也确实不是能够平心静气的去聆听一些真相的时候。Anna乖乖的点了点头，将自己的脸重新埋进了Elsa的怀中。  
“......你，就这样走了吗。”  
“你还想怎样？”  
Elsa转过头，蓝眸之中的温柔也在转身的瞬间一扫而净。  
“......不杀了我吗。”  
“没有必要。”  
“还是说，你已经不想再杀人了？”  
“......二者兼有吧。”Elsa轻轻的叹了口气，“不要再来干涉我的生活了，先生。”  
“......呵......”Kristoff无力的轻笑了起来，“‘先生’......你这个女人，真是绝情啊.......”他费力的转动着眼珠，看向不远处躺倒在血泊之中的Catherine。“那个女人也是......是因为得不到你的心，所以才会做出这种神经病的事情来吧、”  
“与我无关。”Elsa冷冷的回应，“她不是爱，只是偏执的占有欲罢了。  
“而我，从来不会被任何人强行占有。  
“她没有资格，而你也不会被我认同。”  
“哼.....不认同家世显赫的大小姐、也不认同一手遮天的救命恩人......你偏偏要去认同一个什么也不是的黄毛丫头，你除了自负还有什么？”  
“......还有我的心脏，和对一个人发自内心的深爱。”  
Elsa迈出了脚步，走的决绝而果断。  
Kristoff呈“大”字状仰躺在天台上，呆呆的看着天空。胸口的血迹已经凝固成了暗红色的血块，痛感也在麻木之中逐渐跟随着一切感觉慢慢远离......  
  
Elsa抱着Anna，努力用自己最快的速度爬下楼梯。Anna原先是被Kristoff扛着，半途之中才迷迷糊糊的醒过来。直到被逼到天台的一角她才发现，自己正在俯瞰风景——这幢大楼极高，不过因为废弃而无人问津罢了。  
Elsa轻轻的喘着气，抱着人的双手已经开始有些麻木。但是Anna的双手被麻绳牢牢束缚着，在平衡感欠佳的情况下来走下这层层阶梯看起来就已经危险了。  
“Elsa......”  
“我在，别怕。”  
Elsa抱紧了怀中的小姑娘，步伐的频率不减反增。  
“——嗯？”  
又走了几步，Elsa忽而嗅到了一丝......火药味？  
“——砰！”  
“Elsa？！”  
“快走.....Catherine在这栋大楼里也布下了炸弹！”  
楼上忽而传来一阵巨响——紧接着，能够清晰的听见一种类似于燃耗的声响。同时，整座建筑开始轻微的颤抖起来。楼上似乎不断有相当重量的物体撞击地面，而后再一层一层的向下崩塌着。  
Elsa护着Anna，又尽力向下走了两层——不行，根本赶不上楼房坍塌瓦解的速度。而这个时候，她们还在楼中处于上层的楼道里！  
燃烧的火药味越来越浓了，Anna隐约感觉到了窒息的呛感，费力的咳着。  
Elsa飞快的在头脑里思索着对策，最后、她在下一层的窗户前停下了脚步。  
如果每一层都布置了炸药，那么，导火索燃烧起来、很可能会在同一时间连续爆破多个楼层。  
这栋大楼现在，哪里都不安全了。  
冷汗布满前额，Elsa深吸一口气，用自己最平静的声音轻松的开了口。  
“Anna，你相信我吗。”  
——无论是怎样不堪的我，现在，也还能够值得你的信任吗。  
“Elsa，我永远相信你。”Anna抓紧了Elsa的领口，绿莹莹的眸子里满是诚恳的坚定。“我们一起回家，好吗。”  
“......好。”  
Elsa轻轻的点了点头。  
没有时间再犹豫了，爆破声越来越近。Elsa从腰后拔出枪，对准面前的玻璃将弹夹中的子弹一齐射向那面坚固的玻璃。  
满是裂痕的玻璃轻松便可以击破。Elsa一记肘击敲碎那玻璃碎片，屏一口气将两个人一齐从窗口带了出来——  
“砰！”  
几乎是在一瞬间，上下楼层同时被布置在楼道里的炸药侵袭。热浪席卷，狂浪的烧灼着空气。Anna被Elsa护在怀里，躲开了那刺目的火星飞溅、一股越发浓郁的燃烧的气息钻进鼻腔，呛得她眼泪直流。  
两个人在极高的空中开始了坠落，而上层的楼道则是散出了滚滚浓烟。  
Anna正勉强忍耐着胃部的翻滚——同时还有不断放大的恐惧。她趴在Elsa的身上，看不见背后的火星浓烟，只有不断变得清晰的地面印在她的视野里。  
她刚想大叫，Elsa却抓住她的胳膊，强行在空中调换了两个人的位置——原本是Elsa在下，Anna被她护在怀中趴在她身上。现在，Anna被Elsa压在了身下。  
她看见了高空中橙红色的火焰翻滚，惊异之余也在疑惑着Elsa的动作。  
蓦地，Elsa的蓝眸却取代了那耀眼的火花。  
Anna仿佛看见了一片深邃的星辰大海。  
她似乎是在淡淡的笑，薄唇翕动着。  
在说些什么呢？Anna的耳边只有呼啸着的风声，她没有听清楚。  
正想询问Elsa的口中所言，身上的人却忽然咳出了一口鲜血。  
“——Elsa？！”  
Anna想抬手擦去Elsa唇边的血迹，却发现自己抬起的右手上，也满是鲜血刺目。  
——爆炸带来的强大轰炸力，不仅震碎了玻璃，并且将那些碎小的石块在爆炸的巨大作用力下飞射而出。虽然都只是一些小瓦砾，但是那些锋利的棱角却依然可以成为强有力的杀伤性武器。  
Elsa对炸弹有了解，她不可能预测不到这样的危险。  
所以，她将Anna护在了身下。  
“Anna......”  
——疼，是钻心的疼痛。后背上满是玻璃碎渣与石砾星火。Elsa很想再扬起一个能予人安心的笑容，却只能虚弱的轻轻喊着身下人的名字。  
“Elsa.....不可以....你不能再受伤了！”  
Anna哭喊着，她也想翻身，保护伤痕累累的Elsa、但是，身上的人却倔强的扣着她，用力的压住她的手，不让她动弹。  
“Omega.....怎么可以在上面......”  
“都什么时候了、你还在说这些！！”Anna大吼着，“Elsa！你给我撑住！我们要一起回家啊！不然我永远不理你！！！”  
又不理我了.....又生气了啊......  
Elsa费力的抬着眼睑，视线却逐渐遁入黑暗。  
Anna.....  
淡金色的长发沾染了血迹，Elsa轻轻的倚靠在Anna的胸前。  
“Anna......不要不理我......”  
她小声的呓语着，却随即又咳出了几口血来。  
沉重的脑袋无力的搁浅在Anna的胸口，那一对不再光亮的蓝宝石也被隐藏在了眼帘之后。  
“——Elsa？！Elsa！！！”  
  



	65. Chapter 65

“......na小姐......Anna小姐！”

“......”

头疼欲裂。

Anna隐隐约约听见有人在不断的呼唤她，她想去回应，口中却是甜腻腻的一股铁锈的气味。眼皮过分沉重，虽然在心中默念着“快睁开眼睛啊”这样的鼓舞，身体却仿佛脱离了自己的控制。无力、而混乱。

她的头脑很混乱——昏沉疼痛，记忆模糊不清。最后的意识，是Elsa那双逐渐光亮不再的蓝眸和自己满手的鲜血....

——Elsa？！

Anna猛地睁开了眼睛，却被明晃晃的白炽灯光烧灼得眼球痛痒。

“Anna小姐，你听的见我说话吗？”

“.......Elsa......”

自己正仰躺在什么平整的地方——两个穿着白大褂，围着口罩的陌生人正围着自己。

Anna费力的转动着眼球，环视四周却没有再看见其他人。

心突然乱了，她胡乱的挥舞着双手想要起身。

“Anna小姐，您不可以这样乱动.......”

“Elsa呢？！她全身都是血！她在哪里？！”

“不用担心，另外一位伤员在另一辆车上。虽然在天棚和面包车上做了缓冲，但是你的伤势也很严重！”

“.....嘶......”

被医生这样提醒着，Anna才终于意识到自己的右胳膊也是火辣辣的痛感。动弹不得，骨头一定是跌断了吧。

冷静下来，她尝试着回忆起刚才的事故......对了，她落在了一个塑料天棚上，然后又砸在了一个平面.....似乎还听见了总理先生的声音。

知道Elsa的身边有Kai，Anna稍微安心了一些——至少Kai在危急时刻能够保持冷静，总好过自己只知道大喊大哭......

但是，那个时候满手的血迹以及Elsa虚弱的言语，Anna不敢回想、心一阵刺痛。为了保护自己，Elsa已经一次又一次的受伤。Catherine和那个叫做“Kristoff”的男人也好，“杀手”、“真相”......她到底隐瞒了什么事情......

Anna任由两个救护人员摆弄自己，只在消毒伤口的时候因为疼痛而哼了几声——这样的小伤就已经很疼了。

Elsa为什么会在那种情况下，还能对自己宽慰的笑呢。

什么时候，才能真正的了解她啊。

眼皮又开始沉重了起来，Anna坚持着、坚持着、却还是不由自主的闭上了眼睛。

......

再见到她的时候，她会把所有的事情都告诉我吧。

Hans放下了手中用来遮挡面容的报纸。

他的手边是只咬了一口的三明治与咖啡。

真是不走运。

红发的男人咬牙切齿的翘着腿。

从那个大小姐那里骗来的炸药，按照计划本应当时葬送那幢大楼里所有的人。虽然原本就不指望Catherine那个疯子能够成功引爆捆绑在她身上的炸药，但是连大楼里自己放置的炸药都没能炸死那两个家伙、怎么说也算是两个隐患。

原本想着，将这一群人全部处理之后，自己前进的路上就不会再有什么绊脚石了。但是现在看来，似乎事情的进展并没有自己想象中的那么顺利。

他离开大楼以后就一直坐在这个露天的咖啡厅，离那幢废弃大楼不远、可以勉强看清周围活动的轮廓。这就足够了，他只需要保证所有要解决的人都留在那幢大楼里，然后找准机会按下引爆炸弹的按钮、大火会焚烧掉所有对自己不利的事物。

Elsa在冲进大楼后不久，她那个得力的下手Kai就开着车来了。那个时候老先生原本也打算冲进楼中——这也是Hans暗自祈祷的动作。但是正碰上Catherine歇斯底里的大喊“我要引爆我身上的炸药！”、Kai犹豫了片刻，面色变得凝重起来、拿起电话开始了多方联络。

虽然他引爆了大楼，也看见Elsa为了护短身负重伤。但是那两个家伙的运气也真是够好了，下落的过程中遇上了一顶塑料大棚作了第一次缓冲，最后落在了Kai早就停好的车顶。

期望之中的坠楼而死也未能如愿，Hans阴沉的看着那大楼之下的动作。

消防员很快来了，不过按照Arendelle的性格不会把事情闹大——尤其是天台上那个“Kristoff”的身份曝光，对Elsa没有好处。

至少不用担心这起爆炸会波及自己了——在这之后，救护车抬走了Anna——她是下位，在两次碰撞之中已经昏迷了过去。Kai招来了另外两个人，把命悬一线的Elsa抬上了那辆面包车。

计划失败了，Hans在心里盘算着。不过、看那两个人半死不活的模样，应该对自己也造成不了什么太大的影响。在她们还没有意识到是自己的作为之前赶紧稳固自己的后台，尽量向高处爬，才是上上之策。

想到这儿，Hans认为自己的前景还是非常光明的。

埋单，留下了丰厚的小费。Hans理了理自己的领结，昂首阔步的离开了咖啡厅。

当Anna迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛时，鼻腔里是一阵浓郁到令人作呕的消毒水气息。

以及一尘不染的白色天花板，和同样泛白的灯光。

医院......

左手还挂着点滴，Anna想抬起胳膊，却发现右手臂出奇的沉重——

打着石膏，果然是伤到骨头了啊。不怎么动弹，倒也不是很痛。

Anna才不关心这个。她叼住挂针的软管拔出针头，将左手背靠在侧脸上用力按下手背上的医用输液贴、翻身下床就要出门。

“——Anna小姐？您现在不可以乱动！”

一个看着十分面生的护士小姐看见Anna拔了针头赤脚就准备乱跑，连忙放下手中的记录板，好言劝告着Anna回床上坐好。

“你.....这里不是中心医院？”

Anna挑眉，这护士的工作服上并不是自己熟悉的标志。

“这里是第三医院，您先躺好、怎么连点滴也拔出来了.....”

——第三医院？

Anna皱起了眉，好不容易才安稳下来的心又开始被不安逐渐笼罩。

为什么，自己会在第三医院.....Elsa一定会选择去中心医院，因为Eugene医生就在那里。

无数种可能性瞬间从自己的脑海里飞过。Anna摇着头，任何一种她都不想去展开来思索。

“不要妨碍我！我要去中心医院！”

——我要去见Elsa，现在就要。

让我知道你平安无事啊。

给我一点点的安慰吧。

Anna推开正准备重新为自己挂上点滴的护士，从床底捞出自己的鞋踩了就跑。

“——等等，小姐！！”

挂着石膏实在是麻烦，没跑几步远Anna就开始喘息。同时，后脑还是一阵又一阵的刺痛——用手揉了揉，还是鼓着的。虽然跑起来有些踉跄，但是她无心再去多关注自己的情况。她此刻心中的不安不断膨胀，只有亲眼看见那个人她才会安心。

Anna一边躲着在自己身后追逐大喊着的护士，上气不接下气的跑到了医院门口。

正巧，有几辆的士挺在街边等着乘客。

Anna来不及停下来在多喘几口气，她随便拉开一扇车门，一股脑儿钻了进去。

“——中心医院！”

“——嗯？！哦哦......”

正在打着盹儿的年轻司机猛地被惊醒，他猛地摇了摇头，透过后视镜有些奇怪的打量着穿着病号服的Anna。

“——快点！开车！！！”

“啊好的好的......”

Anna也在镜中看着这个司机，一头奇怪的白毛。扭头那护士竟然跟着自己追出了医院，她连忙大喊一声，催那司机快点发车。

“中心医院的话，现在走那条街不太方便啊？”

“不管，先开车！”

没办法，小司机抚了抚自己鼻梁上的眼镜，发动引擎、一脚油门，的士立刻冲上了道路。

“——什么，医院又乱收费嘛？”

“什么？”

“你这样子，从医院里直接逃出来了吧？”司机冲Anna撇了撇嘴，“建议你理一理自己的头发，这样很失态的。”

“哦、抱歉......”

Anna这才发现自己还套着一件尺码明显不合拍的病号服，看上去有点像滑稽的街头艺人。

“......只是，去见一个很重要的人而已。”

“全身都挂彩了还要拼了命去看一眼，爱情真是美妙啊——”这位白发司机很感慨的吹了声口哨。“好，为了爱情、是时候表演真正的技术了！”

“Wait......What？！“

突然开始热血起来的司机一阵行云流水的换挡操作，只见表盘上的两个指针开始飞快的转动着。发动机发出了响亮的轰鸣声，飞速的在街道上奔驰了起来。

“——喂！到了！”

“......."

后半程一直用力用左手抓着安全杆的Anna还保持着一副受到惊吓的表情，直到那位飙车尽兴的司机叫喊她半天，才猛地回过神来。

“多谢！！”

Anna甩开车门，踉踉跄跄的奔向了医院。

挂着病号服，右手上还挂着石膏、Anna一路都惹来不少人惊异的目光。但是她此刻心中所念却只有一个，只有一人。

“——你好！请帮我联系一下Eugene医生！”

Anna一路奔到前台，前台小姐见过她几次，也知道是Eugene医生的朋友。

“抱歉，小姐、Eugene医生接到紧急任务外出做手术了，现在他人不在这里。”

“什.....这么突然？！”

“是昨天下达的任务，上面的命令经常这样。”

“昨天......”

Anna掏出自己的手机——从自己在救护车上昏迷到苏醒在医院，中间原来间隔了一天又余的时间啊。

“什么时候离开的？！”

“十点半的飞机。”

Anna抬头看那钟表——已经十点二十了。

从繁杂的市中心在十分钟赶到几十公里外的机场，根本做不到。

“Rapunzel呢？Eugene医生的恋人呢？”

“听Eugene医生说，Rapunzel小姐也陪他一起去了。”

“怎么这样......那，联系方式、能给我吗？”

“好的、电话是......”

Anna迅速拨通了前台小姐报出的一串数字，对面却迟迟没有接听。

“会不会是在忙呢，行李啊登机检查，可能一时半会儿没有注意到吧。”

“......请问，有没有一个叫Elsa的病人？”

“抱歉，病人的档案我们有义务保密。”

“拜托了！她是我姐姐！”

“不好意思，我也不知道。”前台小姐很抱歉的笑了笑，Anna甚至开始痛恨起她商业化的笑容来。

Anna正准备发起怒来，手中的手机却发出了一声清脆的提示音。解锁手机，收件箱里静静地躺着一封未读邮件。

「Anna小姐：这个号码只是临时用来作为联系您的手段，请在阅毕邮件后删除这个号码、并且不要寻找我们以带来更多的困扰。Queen从高楼坠落，爆炸牵连而受了很严重的伤，同时Kristoff先生的死亡为Queen带来了更多的麻烦。为了不波及Anna小姐的个人安危，Queen的想法是，暂且切断一切您与我们的联系以保全您的平安。Queen现在因为重伤昏迷不醒，而公司也岌岌可危。请您自己保重。无论您看见了什么，听见了什么，都不要多去过问。Kai.」

“.......这是、这算什么？”

Anna呆呆的看着那几行讯息，放心、放心，光是看着这几行字就根本让自己无法安心啊！

Elsa......

用力的抽了抽自己泛红的鼻尖，Anna甩手就朝着出口奔去。

走出中心医院，Anna惊讶的发现那辆的士还停在原地。

“哟，这么快就出来了吗。”

“......不，她不在这里。”

“诶？”

这位白发司机眨了眨自己异色的双瞳，“不在这里吗？”

“情况可能......没有我想的那么简单......”Anna努力不去认为Eugene和Rapunzel毫无征兆的不辞而别真的只是纯属巧合。

故意躲开我什么的......不可能的吧。

“你怎么，还停在这儿啊。”

“额......”瞥一眼Anna那一副失魂落魄的模样，这位情商极高的司机觉得自己要是把“因为你没付钱啊”实话实说，似乎并不大妥当。

“都是医院嘛，我在这儿等乘客也是一样的。”

“哦......”Anna顿了顿，“那，再送我去一个地方！”

的士在学校附近停了下来，Anna拖着自己宽大的袖子，三步并作两步的冲向Arendelle公司。

“——等、什么？”

公司门口停放着两辆专门用来运输大件货物的卡车，而几个工人模样的汉子正在不断从高楼内搬出一些家具装上卡车。

“这是要.....干什么？”

“嗯？”

一个靠在车边抽烟的，看起来像是监工模样的男子看见了一脸震惊的Anna。

“喂小姑娘，这里在工作呢，小心别被砸着了！”

“这家公司.....要搬走？”

“是啊，”那男子疑惑的看了看自己手下的工人们工作，又看了看Anna一脸震惊的模样、“看起来不像吗？”

“是谁....是谁让你们来的......”

“当然是负责人啊......？”男人满腹狐疑，瞪着Anna身上的病号服。“你是病人吧？赶紧回医院里啊。”

“负责人....为什么，为什么突然要这么做？！”

“好像是说什么公司的股份已经出手了......啥的，哎，商人的这些破讲究我们哪里懂啊。”那个男人重新叼上了香烟，挥了挥手表现出了自己的厌烦。

怎么会......

Anna的心咯噔了一下。

连公司都已经无暇顾及......是Hyperion来势汹汹，还是Elsa真的已经无力至此？

无论哪一方，Anna想，她都应当陪伴在Elsa的左右。

但是，为什么，那个人要躲着自己。

Elsa，你在哪里.....

让我亲眼确认你的平安啊。


	66. Chapter 65

Anna呆呆的看着那几个工人壮汉来回游走在大楼与卡车之间，装满了的货车轰隆驶过，又会有空闲的车填补空位。一辆接着一辆，将那大楼里的家居、陈设全部搬空。

Anna看着，却一时哑然。这些物件她不知不觉之间已经十分熟悉了，那一樽细颈的花瓶是前台最显眼的摆设，长茎的花枝不时便会更换。拼桌是每一层的标准配置，还有装着文件的几口大箱子、和一些其他办公用品。

睹物思人的后半句，永远是物是人非？

Elsa.....Elsa.....

能够保护这一方归所、这一切的人，现在在哪里。

“——喂，你在看什么呢。”坐在车里的司机看Anna愣在那里半天也没有动作，不合身的病号服浮在身上、冷风灌入，看上去就像是马上会被吹走的脆弱。

“......没什么、”Anna似乎是在自言自语，“我只是感觉.....从一个长长的梦里清醒过来了而已。”

心头空落落的，就像是缺失了半身。

但是沉重且麻木的右臂却在时刻提醒着自己，那场爆炸是真的。

而那个人的离开，销声匿迹，并且不允许自己去寻找，也是真的。

“......还要去哪里吗。”

“不用了.....谢谢你。”Anna转头，轻轻冲这位友善的小司机微笑着。“我想，一个人冷静一下。”

分明是在笑着的。

但是，为什么，眼眶里会饱含泪水呢。

Anna拖着自己吊了石膏的右手，一步一步、艰难而缓慢的挪回了宾馆。

说不定......只是一个玩笑而已啊。

Elsa可能已经回去了、现在正坐在沙发上趁自己不在偷偷的品一品她的烟草。

已经回家了.....也说不定啊。

“——啊，小姐！”

酒店前台认出了这位在酒店豪华包间里常住的小姑娘，连忙出声叫住了Anna。

“有您的东西，麻烦来确认一下。”

——是那只巨大的白熊，和那座水晶的雕像。

Anna小心翼翼的接过，护在怀抱里。

不是梦。

这一切都是真实的。

Elsa，她的笑、她的温柔、她的小任性、她的眼泪、两个人的点点滴滴。

都是真实存在的啊。

回到包房里，Anna一边轻轻的在心中祈祷着，一边用不能更小心的动作、慢慢打开了门。

门口整齐摆放着的两双拖鞋，一对小狐狸图样的，另一对则是大灰狼。因为自己很喜欢这些可爱的装饰，所以尽管与个人形象似乎并不太合拍，Elsa依旧随着自己的喜好。

冰冷的房间，并没有第二个人的身影。

Anna将大白熊抱上沙发，放下雕像、惴惴不安的一间间打开房门。

那位自称一向有午睡习惯的总裁大人并没有在卧室里打盹儿。

总按捺不住烟瘾的Elsa也没有藏在阳台上悄悄吐着薄荷味的烟雾，再呆呆的看着它们消散。

在玩碰碰车前排队的时候还在说逛了广场又是一身汗，回来一定要换身衣服的、爱干净的大白狼也没有泡在浴缸里。

空荡荡的厨房是失去了指挥官的废弃堡垒。

沙发上的靠枕码放整齐，电视机的黑屏倒映着Anna孤零零的独影。

.......

只有衣柜里的几件衬衫，以及那一套冰蓝长裙和工作装，还蕴了Elsa一丝丝的酒香。

清淡到几乎无法去细品，就像这清香的主人一样难以捉摸、难以紧紧的拥在怀中。

Anna把所有房间的每一个角落都认真的翻了一遍，她甚至趴在地上去小心的查看床底的缝隙。

尽管知道Elsa不可能在这里，但她还是这么做了一遍。

而后，再重复一遍希望落空的绝望，与迫切而不可得的悲凉。

怅然若失的把自己摔在沙发上，Anna紧紧的环抱着那头大白熊，把脸埋进它柔软的绒毛里。喉间发出了微弱的呜咽声，她用力的咬着唇，却还是露出了几声哭噎。

“Elsa、你在哪里.....我不会不理你的、我想和你在一起啊......”

她明白倘若Elsa执意要从她的世界里消失，自己根本无从找寻。

但是，她真的好担心。

她已经习惯了Elsa在自己的身边，哄着她，照顾她，捉弄她。一起吃饭，一起休息，一起工作，一起生活。她迷恋那清冷却混杂宠溺的清酒味，她沉沦在Elsa的温柔海里，不断的下坠、沉淀。

可是现在，她却独自一个人坐在空荡荡的房间里。

Anna没来由的感觉全世界只剩下自己一个人了，她不知道怎么去缓解心中痛苦的压抑，也不知道当下自己该做些什么。

......

Anna没有去参加期末考试，在那之后再也没有去过学校。她只是将自己关在那个空荡荡的房间里，Belle、Ariel和Aurora多次在门前敲门，却无人回应。屋内的小人拒绝开门，拒绝外面的世界，拒绝和其他人讲话。她把自己小心的保护在蛋壳儿里，而能够破碎着外壳的除了她自己，只有另外一个宛若人间蒸发的人。

有没有尝试过苦苦等待一个人的滋味呢。

Anna沉默的蜷缩在沙发右侧，左侧摆放着那只大白熊。她轻轻的捏着白熊的一只毛茸茸的熊爪，而Elsa的气息仿佛还在那里。两个人之间曾经拥有过的亲密和欢声笑语在她的脑海中一一飘摇，她清晰的看着、听着。似乎是偷窥到了另一个空间里，另一对情人之间的生活，忽而动摇，并不能确定那就是曾经的自己。

因为，那个人不在了。

Anna试图伸出手，去触碰她的音容笑貌，却什么也没有。

冰冷的水晶雕像摆放在茶几上，Anna没有打开灯，一片灰蒙之下，再璀璨的水晶也黯然失色。

这样的感觉很痛苦，很煎熬。

那个发送邮件的电话Anna反反复复的拨通了无数次，却只从最初的忙音变成空号的提醒。Arendelle公司曾经的落址被别家的房地产收购，筹备着规划成学区房的楼盘。那幢废弃大楼的爆炸事件似乎并没有掀起太多的风波，而Hyperion企业风生水起则是频频闯入大众视野。

时间的流逝时快时慢，偶尔Anna怀抱着大白熊闭上眼睛，睁眼闭眼间一整天便昏沉度过。但是更多的夜晚，是难以入眠的。睁大眼睛，Anna在一片黑暗之中把自己躲藏在被子里。时钟滴答的声响不息，心脏微弱的跳动听来更像是垂死之人在弥留之际奄奄一息的呻吟。

......

在这之后又究竟过了多久呢，甚至连感官都已经开始麻木了。

Anna在屋子里坐不下去了、她走到大街上，走到人群中。她看见了自己的三个好朋友，而对方则是对她面黄肌瘦、披头散发的模样吓得哑然失语。

在那个空荡的、黑暗的、冰冷的房间里，没有光明，没有希望。

在三个室友的努力下，Anna将满是泪痕的脸清洗干净，扎好头发，换上她过去最爱穿的一身洋裙。似乎一段时间的封闭让她冷静了下来，Anna在又一次长久的昏睡之中醒来后，那双涣散的绿眸仿佛终于有了星星点点的理智。她和Belle她们聊天交往，她说话、她大笑，就像往常一样。可是，片刻之后却又会突然停止，毫无征兆的、之后便是长久的沉默。

她，骗不了自己，亦驱除不去对那个人的思念。

Anna小心翼翼的捧起那座水晶雕像，透过阳光，冰蓝色的色调将日光闪烁送入她的眸子里。

她想，她应当照顾好自己。等待是一件漫长又辛苦的事情，但是等待的人或许是幸福的。因为她有值得等待的人。就算Elsa自负的拒绝她、背负着自己的责任一路前进，她也会等待。

可是思念，会在每一个时间的缝隙里突袭而至，虫群一般将自己的心脏啃啮得疼痛难忍。有时，又会紧紧的痉挛抽搐。

但，还是要等待啊。怀着一颗空落落的心，在空空如也的房间里，默默地等待一个又一个的天明。

......

Anna来到校园，走过每一个角落。她与Elsa第一次见面的咖啡厅，两人见面的废弃公园，她牵着Elsa的手走过教学楼间的小花圃，并肩听课的讲室，击退街头混混们的小巷，每天早晨接送自己的宿舍楼下。

她亦来到那一条服装街，或许是两人第一次正正经经的约会地点。那一家她们曾经光顾过的情侣服装专销店面在玻璃橱窗上贴着不少顾客们穿了装束的合影，她看见了她们的照片。Anna安静的伸出手，用指尖勾勒照片上那个人面容的轮廓。一笔、一划，认真的就像在印刻自己的灵魂。

广场里，Anna一层层慢慢的走着。那家举办活动的玩偶屋又回归了老本行搬出了各种各样的娃娃机，而当时的那位主持人竟然还记得Anna。看见她，又开始紧张兮兮的抹起脑门。期末而后便是假期，广场里人来人往。Anna看着孩子们在气球乐园里奔跑追逐，青年们开着碰碰车碰撞尖叫。一切似乎都在正轨上运行着，橱窗里也摆上了一样的水晶雕像。Anna苦笑，踩着自己的影子，又在同一家手工作坊里买了同样的巧克力。小熊头的微笑憨厚，Anna抿了一小口，在舌尖融化的却是苦涩。

......

当Belle接到Anna的来电时，电话那头是一个陌生人的声音。

“请问是Belle小姐吗？”

“我是，您......”

“您的朋友在酒吧里喝醉了，请您来带她回家.......”

Belle连忙打车来到了电话中所指定的地点，已经是凌晨三点多钟、再疯狂的聚会也接近尾声。吧台前一个大男孩有些为难的看着醉倒在桌上的Anna、看见Belle连忙迎了上来。

“Anna？Anna？”

“......Elsa.......”

听见Belle的呼喊，Anna迷迷糊糊的半睁开迷蒙的眸子。

“是我，Belle。”Belle冲那酒保抱歉的笑了笑，坐在了Anna身边。“你怎么一个人跑来酒吧啊，多不安全。”

“嗯......没事......我没事......”Anna晕晕乎乎的摇着头，“我来....找、找......”

“找什么呀，你都醉成这个样子了。”Belle好气又好笑的拉过Anna的胳膊，绕上自己的后颈。“不要再胡闹了，回去乖乖洗洗睡觉。”

“我不要......”Anna忽而就哭了起来——这让Belle有些不知所措。Anna从消沉之后到与三姐妹的重新联系，她一直都是笑着的。就像是安稳度过了生活支离破碎而后所有的绝望与悲伤，至少她没有这样脆弱的在他人面前瞬间崩溃下来。

“我要找.....不要回去......”

“找什么呀，别哭啊......”Belle慌慌张张的把Anna眼角的泪珠擦干，却立刻又滚落几滴。Anna安静的流泪，而后发狠般将手边的酒大口灌下。

“嘿！”Belle被Anna的动作给吓到了，连忙把她手中的酒瓶抢过来，“你不要命了啊！”

“.......我只是、”Anna被烈酒呛的止不住泪流。她抽着鼻子，眸子里蒙上了一层水雾。“想找到那种冷冷的、淡淡的清酒的味道而已.....”

Belle愣住了。

她何曾释怀过呢。

只是恐惧而已啊。

......

这是，那个人消失而后的第一百二十天。

怕的是等待未果。

Belle扛着半睡半醒还哭得气喘吁吁的Anna，跌跌撞撞的行走在冷风吹拂的街道上。夏天在蝉鸣不息中悄悄溜走，已是早秋将至。

Anna赖在Belle的怀里，一边呜咽着，脚步迈得狼狈蹒跚。

“你看着点脚下啊......重死了......”Belle一边抱怨着，但还是任劳任怨的驮着死沉死沉的Anna慢慢挪着。“——诶，别哭啦、有短讯。”

“哼......”Anna迷迷糊糊的伸手在口袋里掏了半天，终于摸出了自己的手机。

Belle一边叹息着一边向前拖着人走，却突然被拉住了。

“——怎么......”

Belle回头，又想再埋怨Anna“喝醉了就跟一头小猪一样重”的时候，却又被Anna给吓到了。

“Anna、你......”

那双绿眸中又一次溢满了泪水。Anna捂着嘴，颤抖着手看向那荧荧光亮的屏幕。她蹲下了身子，环抱着自己的膝盖，将脸埋进臂弯里大哭了起来。

Belle愣了愣，捞过Anna紧紧捏着的手机。

是一个陌生号码发来的短讯。

——「别哭，等我。」


	67. Chapter 67

Elsa沉默的攥着手机——葱白的手指纤嫩，瘦削的凸显出了骨感。隐隐能够看见手背上的青筋。  
“Queen......”骤然间仿佛苍老了十几岁的Kai含着泪看着那病床上终于、终于苏醒过来的人。“感谢上帝，您终于醒了。”  
“......过了多久。“Elsa有些费力的清了清嗓子，嗫嚅着毫无血色的唇瓣，却依旧是沙哑到令人心痛的声音。  
“您已经昏迷将近四月了，这儿是Eugene医生一个熟人办起的医院。”  
“.......”Elsa呆呆的看着纯色的天花板，盯着某一点放空自己的思绪。  
没有实感。  
已经过去这么久了吗。  
......  
她，怎么样了啊。  
当Elsa终于清醒过来，意识回笼后、她发出的第一声音节是“Anna”、而所做的第一件事情则是向Kai借来手机。方才苏醒，长时间的平躺已经让这具原本灵活敏捷的躯壳麻木迟钝了许多。Elsa吃力的尝试动弹着毫无知觉的手，在收件人的框格中输入那串早已烂熟于心的号码、发送了那条简短的讯息。  
“Kai.....你有好好和Anna说明情况吗。”  
“放心，Queen。您交代的事情都已经处理稳妥了，这段时间我也有派遣人手每天暗中看护着Anna小姐，没有让她受伤。  
人醒来就好——这是Kai此刻心中唯一所想。当时在爆炸了的大楼旁，他将气息奄奄的Elsa抬上车，Elsa只丢下一句“护她安全”便陷入了长久的昏迷。Eugene医生在接到电话以后也迅速赶了过来，如果再睡上小半年，就算醒来可能身体的损伤也是不可预估的了.......  
“这段时间，有发生什么事情吗。”  
“按照您的吩咐，Hyperion收购股份的合同已经签署了。Breaker·Harris如您所料开始发展从我们手中套得的资源路线，前不久的发布会上还计划在伦敦建立公司的实体总部。”  
“嗯......”Elsa闭上了眼睛。她还是好累，一种难以言说的疲惫侵虐全身。  
Kai似乎有些窘迫，他不断的搓着手，坐立不安的看着重新阖起眼眸的Elsa。“Queen......我想Eugene医生的诊断说明，您需要了解一下。”  
“......说。”Elsa气若游丝的回应道——其实也不必Kai挑明说开。她是一个杀手，她对自己身体的每一个部分都了如指掌。  
有一种异样的违和感，从她恢复知觉的那一刻开始，便一直萦绕在她的脑海里。  
“被炸药巨大后坐力轰击的窗户碎渣以及火药碎屑、石砾大面积的损害了背部，有几块面积大的玻璃碎片伤害到了脊椎附近。经过Eugene医生的初步诊断，会造成的影响是身体局部出现感觉障碍甚至失感。以及昏睡了将近四月，身体的机能因为长期没有得到使用而弱化，最严重的是双腿部的肌肉萎缩。其他问题因为您尚在昏迷之中而无法进一步判定。“  
“.....腿、”Elsa轻轻的念叨着，“告诉Eugene，尽快把物理治疗做起来。”  
“不用这么着急啊，您再多休息几天吧.......”  
“现在，就去。”Elsa用斩钉截铁的口吻打断了Kai的絮叨。  
快一点，再快一点结束这一切吧。  
Anna，我想要见你。  
  
Herneymalin是一名刚刚毕业的实习小护士。凭借在学校里出色的成绩和稳重的性格，很幸运的获得了学校唯一的推荐入职名额。  
今天是她上班的第一天，任务还算是简单易懂：看护病人，是护士们最常见的工作。  
上班前一天的晚上，为了熟悉病人的情况，Herneymalin认真的将那份病人档案看了好几遍。  
“Elsa......”  
那档案上是一个很漂亮的年轻女人的照片。淡金色的长发，只是似乎有些过分瘦削。不过眉宇之间的刚毅果断却丝毫不减，看上去就给人一种十分干练的精明感觉。  
Herneymalin对这个病人的第一印象还算不错，她讨厌那些看上去就是十分麻烦的一类患者、或是不肯配合治疗，或是在医疗人员的身上大做文章、鸡蛋里挑骨头，实在会令人头疼。  
私立医院对一些重要病人的护理工作都是做得极为细致的，一天的流程也会由专门的员工全程陪同监督。而Herneymalin正是负责看护这位名叫“Elsa”的病人，听说是后背受伤导致损伤脊椎而连带腿部失感，外加因为缺少活动而严重萎缩的肌肉。她的行程基本都是在院内可以完成的，大约是病人自己的要求，各种大大小小的复建治疗安排的十分满当。  
通常的物理治疗流程都会依据病人一轮下来所反映的疼痛感而随时进行调整，每一次的治疗都会严格控制在病人能够忍受的范围之内。而每一个疗程之间间隔的长时间一是让病人能够缓一口气，二也是让病人充分做好迎接下一次治疗的心理准备。物理疗程之所以让许多人”敬而远之“，无非也是因为在此期间会经历的磨人心智的持续性高强度疼痛。  
Herneymalin是临时接到照顾这个病人的任务，在她报到之前这位病人已经进行了一个多月的复建活动。大约也是看在学校力荐的面子上，医院经过观察选择了这样一位比较安稳的病人交给她这个新手尝试。  
依据记录表上的时间，这位病人每一天都是八点钟起床。Herneymalin在七点钟的时候换好自己的一身工作白衣，戴好口罩。确认了自己的装束整齐干洁，自信的笑了笑，而后在八点整准时来到了那间单人病房的门前。  
胸口因为紧张的呼吸而小幅度的起伏着，Herneymalin一边打着自我介绍的腹稿，一边在轻轻敲了两下门后缓缓推开。  
“——Elsa小姐？”  
她推开门，反省着是不是自己来的太早了——每天都接受那样痛苦的训练，贪睡也是情理之中。  
但是，出乎意料的，病床上的被子已经叠放得整整齐齐——人不见了？！  
Herneymalin顿时倒抽了一口凉气——上帝啊！原本还在心中窃喜着接手的是这位看上去很安分的病人，结果实际上是个身体还没有痊愈就开始到处乱跑的捣蛋鬼嘛！  
她冲进病房里，四下张望着。  
打开的窗户，医院后院草坪上不时传来孩子们的欢笑嬉戏声。  
走到窗边，Herneymalin向着那一片小草坪上望去。  
一个很熟悉的面孔安安静静的坐在轮椅上，闭着眼睛，似乎在休憩。身上的病号服宽大轻浮，倒是衬得她原本便瘦削的身体更加羸弱。看上去和普通人别无二致，裸露在空气之中的肌肤雪白，倒像是一只精致的瓷娃娃。  
  
“——Elsa小姐？”  
Herneymalin转身跑到了那片草坪上，悄悄的来到了Elsa的身后。  
听见自己的呼唤，那轮椅上的脑袋微微偏了偏。  
Herneymalin嗅到了一股淡淡的清酒香味，清冽而温柔，很好闻。  
“抱歉，打扰您休息了？”  
“没事，倒是我擅自走动，给护士小姐添麻烦了。”  
她的声音也很好听，低低的女声沙哑而悠远。  
Elsa并没有多询问关于护工的问题，Herneymalin也不想去重复自己在肚子里反复嚼了好几次的自我介绍——她觉得这是多余的。  
“您很喜欢小孩子吗。”  
Elsa撑着头，出神的看着草坪上几个小男孩在一起踢着足球。  
“是啊，我很想有自己的孩子。”  
似乎是回想起了什么愉快的回忆，那轮椅上的人露出了一个微笑。  
仿佛是能够让太阳都黯然失色的，美丽的微笑。  
Herneymalin总觉得她是在对某一个人说着这些话，露出那样温存的笑容。  
“.......时间差不多到了，我和您一起回医院做复健吧？”  
“麻烦了。”  
这个看起来高挑的女人或许是因为身体受了伤吧，很轻、轻得有些不可思议。Herneymalin推着轮椅，总感觉自己并没有在运载什么重物一样。  
她对这个病人越来越好奇了。通常的病人在前往物理治疗室的时候都吓得惊慌失措——有初次尝试而感到害怕的人，也有因为无法克服期间疼痛却又不得不去做的人。但是轮椅上的Elsa，安静、淡然，仿佛接下来即将忍受巨大痛苦的并不是她，她只是一个观光客似的。  
“——来了啊。”  
鉴于物理治疗也是一门技术活，Eugene医生思虑再三，还是留在了这里、协助Elsa完成这些艰难的疗程。快一个月了，令所有人都欣慰的是，Elsa已经从最初的完全无法行走，逐渐变为了可以借助拐杖小步行走、再到现在脱离拐杖也能走上几步。Eugene在低频脉冲电疗法上的经验颇深，他通常是以电疗为治疗核心来帮助失感的人重新找回肢体的知觉。  
Elsa冲Eugene点了点头，很熟练的撑上治疗躺椅，借力从轮椅躺上了治疗椅。  
“最近感觉怎么样？”Eugene一边为Elsa的两条细腿贴上电极片，一边一如往常的开始唠嗑。  
“马马虎虎。”Elsa闭了眼睛，深深的呼吸着。  
疼痛是无法避免的，并且、自己还要求通过减少疗程间隔的时间以达到加快恢复进度的目的，所要忍受的痛苦更是难以想象。  
“我什么时候才能出院？”  
“你又开始了，”Eugene贴好电极片，面向仪器操作着。“你站得稍微久一点就开始腿痛，还想着快点结束啊？”  
“我有一堆事情要处理....."Elsa正要开口反驳Eugene，后者立刻拉下了开关摇杆。  
“嘶......”  
Elsa皱起了眉，低频电流经过腿部流遍全身，一种轻微的麻木每一次都会炸来短暂的不适。Eugene也心疼的按衬着Elsa细挑的双腿，Herneymalin也是一脸担忧的看着那痛极也强忍着的小病人......   
“还疼吗？”  
“没事，谢谢。”  
一个小疗程结束后，通常都病人都会休息一段时间再来做对应的复健活动。  
Elsa坚持自己能行，并且拒绝了Herneymalin近距离陪护的建议。  
“我不太适应和别人待在一起，您知道、我总有这样的习惯。”  
Elsa有些尴尬的摸了摸鼻尖，目送着Herneymalin一脸受伤的表情离开了房间。  
“——接下来......”  
支开了Herneymalin，Elsa如释重负的叹了一口气。  
双脚都踏在轮椅的脚垫上，她忍不住屏了呼吸，轻轻的将其中一只脚放上地面。  
“啧.......”  
当脚底接触地面的那一瞬间，火辣辣的疼痛钻上心间。  
Elsa皱着眉，却依旧坚持咬着牙，缓缓的踩实了这两脚步——肌肉萎缩的后遗症，尤其是在复健行走的时候，每一步仿佛都是走在刀尖火焰上，每一步都是难以言说的疼痛。不仅是这样，身体也因为长时间的脱离控制而显得迟钝笨拙。Elsa最初进行复健活动的时候经常被自己不受控制的身体气得直皱眉咂嘴。所幸咬了咬牙一个多月也坚持了过来，现在和当初相比也已经是熟练太多。  
Elsa为了早点结束疗程，恢复到从前的状态、不仅缩短休息时间，每一天还瞒着别人自己悄悄的进行着复健动作的反复练习。这件事情只有Kai知道，而他通常都是负责在Elsa自己尝试着活动的时候放风盯哨，防止被Eugene医生他们发现。  
要放松，不可以去过多的关注行走时的痛感......  
Elsa一边进行着自我鼓励，一边在两根长柱之间来回走动。双手抓着两侧的长杆，以此减少身体对双脚的压力。从杆的头走向杆尾算是一次流程，而Elsa在最初的时候连半个流程都无法做到。她一边颤颤巍巍的走着，汗水便顺着她的侧脸向下滴落。她不愿意留下象征着软弱的泪水，只是默默的呜咽着走过艰难的每一步。尽管如此却还是在坚持着，并且每一天都在做超额练习。这些事情没有人知道，只有Elsa在用她恐怖的意志力不断坚持。每一次Kai到了训练结束的时候去物理治疗室吧Elsa扛出来的时候仿佛都在背着一个水人，全身都被汗水浸湿了。她总是喜欢一个人默默的来完成这些工作，她的自尊，Alpha的骄傲，都不允许她将自己脆弱的一面展现给别人。  
  
这期间，还顺道处理了不少事情。  
Harris在收购了Arendelle而后，却依旧盯着身为总裁的Elsa不放。无奈Elsa人在暗处，躲藏着、而他却在明面，现下又是炙手可热的亮眼人物。Harris脱不开身，找不到Elsa、便打算对她身边那个亲近的小助理下手。  
这是Elsa醒来后不久便收到的消息，她带着Anna去伦敦的时候有被Harris手下的几个线人看见过和Anna并肩行走的照片。  
不过，总裁大人虽然行动不便，头脑却依旧十分灵活。  
Harris秘密的吩咐了几个看见过Anna面容的线人去威胁Anna、以此来胁迫Elsa现身乖乖被自己宰割。谁知道连线的时候设备却惨遭黑客攻击，与几个线人的联系也被迫拖延了一段时间。  
当Harris再一次打算联系线人收拾Anna的时候，却意外发现他们无一例外的下落不明。  
他打算通过公司的资料库来锁定嫌疑人，却在解锁资料库密钥的时候接到了消息，资料库自我销毁了。  
奇怪，真的是见了鬼！  
Harris暗自咒骂着。  
有这种能力和我对着干，只有一个家伙了。  
“.......真是、一个可怕的女人啊。”  
  
“——Queen，喝点水吧？”  
“嗯，你放这儿吧。”  
Elsa斜靠在床头，面前是一部笔记本电脑。她的手指灵活的在键盘上舞动着，蓝眸伴随着屏幕上滚动着的代码不断移动。  
“那几个锁定的家伙解决了吗？”  
“Golda已经安排人全部秘密处理掉了。”虽然四下无人，Kai还是压着嗓子回复Elsa的问题。“Harris先生到处动用自己的人脉关系想要找到您和Anna小姐。”  
“意料之中的动作。现在，Harris的资料库也被我黑了、我删除了所有封存着的数据，希望这么做可以挫一挫这帮家伙的锐气。”  
Elsa一边活动着僵硬的脖颈，一边悠闲的看着电脑上的日期。  
第六十七天......  
随着身体机能的逐渐恢复，Elsa也越来越烦躁。  
她好想出去，离开这个满是酒精与消毒药水气息的地方，回到那个酒店里的小家。  
回到她的身边。  
但是无奈，Eugene医生也好、Herneymalin这位认真的小护士也罢、每天都二十四小时跟看小偷一样的看着自己，根本没有什么机会逃出去。  
——是的，Elsa已经开始用“逃跑”这样的字眼了。  
为了防止Harris通过调查自己的通信记录来锁定自己目前的位置和Anna的定位，Elsa拼命的忍耐自己想给Anna打一个电话相互慰藉的心思。  
她......现在怎么样了呢。  
Elsa有些烦躁的扯着自己的头发。  
Anna，我好想你。  



	68. Chapter 68

“我还不能出院吗。”  
“不行，给我老老实实的躺好了。”Eugene医生挑着眉，“我说你想念你家Anna也不能这么不要命吧？一个人偷偷做复健，万一哪里又二次受伤了，那可就不是半把月可以养好的伤了。”  
——没错，Elsa一个人悄悄练习走步的事情终于还是被Eugene发现了。  
自然是少不了一顿训话的，Eugene和Elsa接触了这么这么久也算是摸清Elsa的性格了：倔得像只驴，傲得像头狼。比那些爱表面折腾的病人更麻烦，你还得和她“斗智斗勇”。虽然看起来乖乖巧巧听话懂事，谁知道她趁你不注意又会在背地里瞎折腾些什么......  
“听好了啊，我让Herneymalin全天候看护你的情况。不允许再做额外的训练了知道没？如果因为强烈痛感让你对‘走步’这样的动作产生心理阴影，那就更麻烦了！”  
......  
Eugene还有其他的工作要处理，在Elsa耳边絮絮叨叨、不厌其烦的又唠嗑了好久才离开。  
而他前脚刚离开，一直在门口忠实待命的Herneymalin立刻就走进了病房。  
Elsa无奈的叹了一口气，闭目开始安静的休息。  
Herneymalin一直对这个安安静静的病人十分好奇，她到底是在为了什么而拼命至此呢。Herneymalin虽然工作的时间不长，不过在大学里便经常跟着自己的导师去各大医院学习交流。她也亲眼见过形形色色的病人了，只有那些心中抱有强烈信仰的人才能勇敢的面对这样艰难的治疗。而Elsa是她迄今为止所见过最坚强的人。她从不因为疼痛而落泪，也不会因为疗程的痛苦而放弃。不仅如此，偶尔她还能够看见Elsa露出比万千钻石更加耀眼的笑容。  
“Anna”，这个名字是Herneymalin在Elsa与Kai的交谈中听见的名字。Elsa几乎天天都会提到这个人名，每一声都满含宠溺，每一声都透着藏不住的迫切。  
Herneymalin从未想过那样如冰块般坚定的人也会情有所动，也会像热恋中的小姑娘呆呆的思念着一个人的存在。  
不明就里的Herneymalin觉得这个名叫“Anna”的人真的好幸福，能够这样被人深爱着，惦念着。  
  
“——那么，我去向Eugene医生询问一下今天下午的安排。”  
Herneymalin推着轮椅，将Elsa从物理治疗室送回了病房。她耐心的等待Elsa自己从起身躺在床上——她知道这只倔强的白狼并不喜欢借助别人的帮助。  
Elsa看起来十分乖巧的躺在床上，用眼角的余光目送Herneymalin离开病房。  
“——第二百二十七天。”  
她翕动着薄唇，蓝眸逐渐变得清凉神采起来。  
  
“Kai先生？”  
“又去向Eugene医生汇报工作吗，辛苦你照顾Queen了。”  
Kai左手提着一根十分精致的拐杖，右手拎着一只公文包，似乎刚从外面回来。  
Herneymalin友好的冲他笑了笑，并没有多疑问。她想着要尽快向Eugene医生交代完早上工作的进展，再待在Elsa身边陪着她。  
她莫名的喜欢那一股淡淡的清酒香气，嗅来令人安心。而Elsa的安静沉默也会给人以一种平静的感觉。曾经以为陪伴病人十分艰难的Herneymalin现在倒是认为，天天看着Elsa慢慢恢复身体也是一件不错的美差。  
Kai无声的目送着Herneymalin风风火火的消失在楼梯间，捏着公文包的手指轻轻的相互摩挲着。  
“——Queen。”  
“太慢了。”  
“抱歉，这是您要的东西。”  
Kai来到病房，那方才还乖乖躺倒床上作调养生息状的Elsa已经坐了起来。  
他将手中那只鼓鼓囊囊的公文包轻轻放在床边，打开、是一套简单的衣物，以及一张机票。  
“登机时间？”  
“两个小时后。四个小时的航程，您确定没问题吗。”  
“我不会让问题出现。”  
Kai很自觉的背过身去和Elsa对话，后者利落的脱下肥大的病号服，换上一身衬衫与黑色的阔腿裤。黑白色调的搭配让Elsa整个人看上去精神了许多，长裤遮掩了两条细腿，以及电极贴片的痕迹。  
换上黑皮靴，Elsa久违的享受着穿上了正装的舒适。  
“——走了。”  
捋了捋胸口的领带，Elsa将拐杖拄起——Kai特别选择了一根柄部点缀着骷髅模样的中世纪欧式贵族手杖、Elsa换了正装，稳稳的用杖尾敲了敲地面、清脆的声响似乎让这位挑剔的总裁大人很是满意。  
“Queen、”Kai依旧拉来轮椅，抬起手腕看了看手表上的时间，“方便出行，还是先坐上轮椅吧。到了伯班克Golda会在机场等你。”  
——“出逃计划”。虽然Elsa的身体还没有好全，但是Kai也同样认为如果Elsa再不见一见Anna，她可能会先被难以忍耐的相思之苦与复健治疗的疼痛双重折磨而崩溃。虽然Elsa依旧不能久站，但是几分钟的正常行走还是能够做到的。借助轮椅，悄悄的溜出去。医院这边则是早早收买了Rapunzel，想来等到Eugene医生发现Elsa“逃走”的时候，也就只有吹胡子瞪眼的份了。  
“这边就拜托你善后了。”  
Kai推着Elsa，刷了Rapunzel偷来的Eugene的电磁卡片，做着员工专用的电梯内线悄悄溜出了医院。  
  
第二百二十七天了。  
那一晚之后，Anna再也没有收到过那个人的讯息。她甚至一度怀疑那只言片语也是一个善意的谎言、却又在片刻之后否定了自己的想法。  
要相信她，Anna。你要相信她。  
Anna记得自己答应过Elsa，不管发生什么自己都会永远相信她。虽然Elsa并不是一个好好遵守承诺的人，但是她依旧心甘情愿的相信她。  
是的，心甘情愿。或者说是一厢情愿。  
长假，Anna没有离开伯班克。酒吧之后，她将酒店包房里的行李打包收拾，拖着箱子回到了学校的宿舍里。巧合的是三个室友也没有回家，她们虽然找了各种各样的理由，例如“打工积累社会经验”，“假期时间太短了不如待在学校省的来回收拾”，“回去又要被爸妈催婚”云云来搪塞，Anna却也明白更多是因为担心自己。Elsa的衣物被Anna小心的封存在纸箱里，堆放在床铺之下。带回来的行李也都物归原位，除了那只一人高的大白熊和精致的水晶雕像，Anna如珍宝般小心爱护着。她总是依偎在白熊柔软的胸口，早晨揉着哭得红肿的眼睛，那毛绒玩偶胸前的毛绒一团潮湿。  
又是百无聊赖的一天，Belle真的如她所说去一家俱乐部做小时工，Ariel去了学校的舞蹈房练舞。Aurora去了图书馆，宿舍里只剩下Anna一个人。  
第二百二十七天了。  
独自一人在宿舍里赖床，快到中午的时候Anna才浑浑噩噩的爬起来。  
或许是因为宿舍里只有自己的落寞吧，Anna忽而想出去走一走。想来却也有些奇怪了，毕竟自己似乎在这大半年的时间里一直没有主动外出融入人群的意望。  
不过，难得有心思，出去走走也未会不可吧。  
Anna脱下睡衣，换了一件裙装，耐着性子扎好头发又洗了把脸后出了门。  
  
Anna在市中心纷扰喧闹的街道上闲逛着，在咖啡厅里味同嚼蜡的咀嚼着一块三明治，配上浓浓的黑咖啡权且当做午餐——她向来偏好甜食，却在这段时间又恋上了苦涩的味道。只是想要让心不那么清苦啊，却终究是借酒消愁愁更愁了。  
她看着咖啡厅内墙壁上装饰着的油画，又想到了自己和Elsa的初遇。她怀念她清冷的酒香与只会对她绽开笑颜的面庞。  
她好想念她。  
明明行走在熙熙攘攘的人群之间，Anna的心却还是空落落的。漫无目的的前进着，仿佛是被看不见的丝线所牵引。Anna也不明白自己为什么要向着这个方向走，一直一直向前走、就像是鬼使神差的动作。  
忽而，在人群之中，她看见了一个似乎十分熟悉的背影。  
“——Golda？”  
略显肥胖的中年女人的身影似乎在人群之中一闪而过。  
Anna猛地打了个激灵——Golda，找到Golda或许就能知道Elsa在哪里！  
于是努力的驱动着有些僵直的双腿，Anna冲着那个虚影一闪而过的方向拼命的迈起步子。  
“......Golda......？”  
Anna跑到了许愿池边，许多人簇拥在自动喷水的石像旁谈天。  
那个影子不见了，仿佛自己方才所见全部都只是错觉。  
Anna轻轻的喘息着，平复自己狂跳的心脏。  
——也是啊，都已经消失了这么久了......  
明明已经知道是非常渺茫的希望，却还是忍不住的抱有期待啊.....  
Anna鼻尖发烫，用力将眼泪锁在了眼眶里。  
......  
有的时候，“缘分”这样微妙抽象而有不可捉摸，超脱言语的存在，或许可以用“心灵感应”来描述吧。  
例如现在，Anna揉着眼睛、却不自觉的转身、而后抬头。  
于是，在朦胧的视线中，不远处出现了一个模糊而有亲切的人影。  
淡金色的长发，与端正的服装。那个人坐在轮椅上，灼热的目光却穿透了来往的人群熙攘，只一眼便将来不及说出口的千言万语送进了Anna的心中。  
“......Elsa？”  
——不会错，绝对不会看错！  
那个身影，那个在自己的梦境中出现了成百上千次的身影！是Elsa，一定是她的Elsa。  
Anna只愣了半秒，而后不顾一切的拨开身边的人群，竭尽全力冲向那个匆忙转身欲离的背影。  
  
飞机落地，Golda很顺利的在机场接到了Elsa。似乎还是不太适应在拥挤的人群里行走，Elsa有些吃力的将全身的重量托付给手中的拐杖，在看见Golda的时候如释重负的瘫坐在了轮椅上。  
“呼......”  
“Queen，好久不见。”  
“啊、这段时间麻烦你料理这边的事情了。”  
Elsa抱着自己的手杖，在轮椅上坐的笔挺。看上去倒是和残疾人士相去甚远，更像正在游行的贵族大臣之类。正装工整却坐着轮椅，这样奇怪的行头十分显眼。  
“Anna最近还好吗？”  
“Anna小姐的安全您不用担心，但是.....情绪上似乎一直没有振作起来啊。”Golda有些担忧，小心谨慎的推着轮椅，“您知道的，Anna小姐很依赖您。”  
“我知道......所以我偷跑出来了。”——大约回去以后也少不了被Eugene医生一顿教训吧。  
不过只要能够亲眼确认一下她的平安无事，什么都无所谓了。  
Elsa撑着下颚，将手肘架在轮椅柄上。  
“Anna小姐现在正在市中心逛街呢，您打算怎么做？”  
“引她去人多一点的地方......许愿池附近吧。都是平地，方便我活动。”  
“明白了。”  
——于是，Golda奉命将Anna“领”到了许愿池附近。Elsa坐在轮椅上，早早的等候在了角落一隅。她看见Anna气喘吁吁的追着Golda的背影来到了自己的视线范围之内，原本还有些婴儿肥的可爱小脸此刻没有一点健康的模样，反倒透露出一种消瘦的病态来。锁骨更加清晰可见了，洋裙穿在身上也有些宽松。那双绿眸里满是希望，而后的失落深深的刺痛了Elsa的心。  
“Anna......”  
Elsa咬着牙，努力的按捺着自己冲向那个小姑娘，将她一把搂紧怀中的冲动。  
——我多想拥抱你。  
可惜时光之里山南水北,你我之间人来人往。  
但是，下一秒、Elsa未曾料想到她竟然转身、并且，看见了自己。  
荧荧绿眸之中瞬间荡漾的欣喜让Elsa的心悸动不已。  
而后，她看见Anna冲自己跑来。  
Elsa的第一个反应就是跑，快点跑。但是，她才刚将轮椅调转方向，那只小绵羊就已经来到了自己的身后。  
“Elsa.....是你吗.....”  
“......”  
Anna喘着气，目光死死的钉在了那淡金色的背影上。她抓紧了轮椅推手的一只手把，生怕眼前这个像极了兔子的女人再一次趁自己毫无防备而溜之大吉。  
“......Anna。”  
当Anna迫不及待的从轮椅身后绕到身前时，Elsa软软的唤了她一声。  
所有的抱怨，所有的委屈，所有的愤怒，都在这声柔软温柔的呼唤中融化了。  
“......你怎么现在才回来......”Anna的眼泪还是忍不住的落了下来，顾不上路人们惊异好奇的目光，Anna只顾着半跪在轮椅前，趴在Elsa的膝头大哭不止。  
“抱歉......”Elsa轻轻的伸出手，耐心的为Anna顺着头发。膝头的裤子已经全被泪水打湿了，她无奈的笑着，可是却红了眼眶。  
“我好想你.....我每天都在希望你能回来......”Anna紧紧的扣着Elsa的手，抬起头，心疼的看着轮椅上依旧有些虚弱的人。“你怎么坐着轮椅.....你哪里受伤了？”  
忽而意识到自己还压着Elsa的腿面，Anna连忙撑起自己的脑袋。她瞪着红红的眼睛，委屈巴巴又紧张兮兮的看着一脸笑意的Elsa。  
“没事，别担心。”  
Elsa将手杖拄上地面，稳了稳重心，深吸一口气后用十分正常的姿势站了起来。  
“Anna、”张开双手，Elsa温柔的笑着。“我想抱抱你，好吗。”  
“——嗯！”  
视野又开始被微热的泪水模糊，Anna用力的点着头，扑进了Elsa的怀里。  
“大坏蛋、你终于肯见我了呜.......”  
抱紧Elsa的脖颈，Anna一边哭着，一边将一把又一把的眼泪鼻涕毫不客气的全部蹭上了Elsa的领口和肩头。  
“乖，不哭了。”  
Elsa揽过Anna的软腰，就像她无数次在脑海中模拟着的动作。  
清酒与巧克力的气息久违的交融着，两个人终于，紧紧的怀抱着身前真实可感的温暖。  
——我好想你。  
——抱歉，让你久等了。  
  
  



	69. Chapter 69

人群之中是两个紧紧相拥的人，再多的苦楚，再多的艰难都无法使她们分离。  
Elsa耐心的轻拍着Anna的后背，柔声安慰着怀中受了委屈的小姑娘，直到她慢慢停止了哭噎。  
双腿已经开始发麻了，腰际也开始隐隐作痛。Elsa咬紧牙让自己的表情看上去自然平淡，轻轻的吻去Anna眼角的泪水。  
“不哭了，乖。”  
“呜......”  
Anna始终紧紧的拽着Elsa的衣角，唯恐她又丢下自己一个人离开。“Elsa、不要走......”  
Elsa没有回应Anna的请求，无言的将她的脑袋按上自己的肩弯。“Anna，对不起。”  
“我不要你道歉！”Anna拽住了Elsa的领带，踮着脚瞪向这只听话的大白狼。“我不要你道歉......Elsa.....我只要你好好的，别再去冒险了、好吗。”  
“......好。”Elsa的眸子暗了暗，她轻轻的捏着Anna的小手，又坐回了轮椅。  
悄悄的松了一口气，Elsa依旧挂着宠溺温柔的笑容。“别哭了，像只小花猫似的。”  
Anna愣了愣，悄悄看了眼四周的人，连忙擦干了眼泪。  
叉着腰，小姑娘试图摆出一副威严的模样，她居高临下的瞪着Elsa。  
“我还没有教训你呢！那个时候你为什么要那样做？你受伤我也会很心疼的啊！”  
“我是Alpha，是你的姐姐，是你的恋人。于情于理我都要保护你，这一点毋庸置疑。”Elsa微笑着，故作轻松的模样让Anna更加生气——还说没事！还说什么职责！那个时候Elsa奄奄一息的躺在自己怀里，她简直吓得六神无主。都已经过去这么久了，还坐着轮椅，就算Anna再怎么无知也能想象得到那一次的损伤对Elsa而言到底是多么致命。  
“你还躲着我！不许我去找你！”  
“我不想让你担心。”Elsa笑容不改，“Anna，如果现在受伤的是你，我不会原谅自己。”  
“唔......”  
——分明是笑着在说话，Anna却莫名的感受到了一种无名的愤怒。  
“无论发生什么，都有我在。”Elsa在轮椅上坐的笔直，就像是在处理国家大事的君王。  
“......哎、”Anna知道自己斗不过这位总裁大人，一下子漏了大半气势。  
“那么，现在你是不是可以向我解释一下，那个叫什么......Kristoff的，和你到底有什么过节？”  
——一想到Kristoff的那句，“咱们关系好着呢！”、Anna就忍不住心头的愤恨。  
“Kristoff是......”Elsa停顿了片刻，“我以前生意上的合伙人。不过后来因为我们两个人的观念总是会发生矛盾，所以散伙了。”  
“......哦......”  
——如果说是“生意上的合伙人”，倒也确实可以解释“关系好”吧、毕竟是出生入死，有福同享的合作伙伴。而且那个男人看上去就是疯疯癫癫，也难怪行动起来十分神经质。  
“——噗，怎么？吃醋了？”  
Elsa笑着揉了揉Anna的脑袋，后者立刻红着脸炸起毛来。  
“我才没有！你是我的，不接受反驳！”  
“好好好，”Elsa从口袋里摸出了一块巧克力，“来，吃块糖，不许再哭了啊。”  
Anna虽然觉得Elsa的动作像极了在哄一个爱胡闹的小孩子，不过还是很开心的接过了糖果——夹带着淡淡的清酒香味。拆了包装，Anna将那块香醇的巧克力囫囵吞下。  
“慢点吃，又没人和你抢。”Elsa又从轮椅上站了起来，牵着Anna的手拉她在一条长椅上坐下。身后是半人高的一片绿化带，正好挡住了两个人的身影。  
Anna倚靠着Elsa的肩头，紧紧的抓着她的手。感受着Elsa稳健有力的心跳，一种缺失已久的安全感再次涌上Anna的心头。  
“Elsa.....你还要离开吗。”  
“......Anna，不管我在哪里，我对你的想恋一刻也没有停止。”  
Anna没有得到自己想要的答案，正准备抬起头抗议、Elsa却按住了她的头、用自己的下颚轻轻的顶着她的前额。  
“离开你，躲着你而不见你，我只是想保证你的安全。”  
“但是.....公司呢，为什么Arendelle也要售出？”  
“相信我，Anna。我不会做没有意义的事情。Arendelle公司的前身并不干净，想要了断一切，就一定要自断退路。”  
“了断一切......Elsa，你想做什么？你答应我的，不许再去做危险的事情！”  
“我知道、我知道，但是、陈年旧账总是要清算的。”Elsa轻轻的蹭了蹭Anna的前额，“只有彻底的结束一些事情，我才能真正的自由。才能长久的和你在一起，拥有一个平稳的生活。”  
“可是......”Anna还想再去追问，意识却开始有些模糊起来。眼皮十分沉重，如潮的睡意袭来。  
“Elsa......”  
“我在，Anna。”Elsa抬起手，轻轻的阖上Anna的眼睑。感受着掌心眼帘的微颤，Elsa安抚般的轻轻吻了吻Anna的额角。  
“累了就睡一会儿吧。”她柔声在Anna的耳边哄着，另一只手揽过Anna的腰轻拍。  
“Where the north wind meets the sea.  
“There's a river full of memory  
“Sleep, my darling, safe and sound.  
“For in this river all is found......”  
放下手，小姑娘不知不觉已经昏昏沉沉的睡着了。  
蓝眸之中是快要溢出来的柔情，Elsa站起身，托着Anna的后脑轻轻将她平放在长椅上。  
“......抱歉，Anna。”  
想到这小姑娘醒来，发现是那块巧克力里放了微量的安眠药，一定又会炸起毛来吧。Elsa无奈的苦笑着，单膝跪在长椅边。  
连呼吸都忍不住放的很轻很轻，Elsa轻轻的握住了Anna的手。  
“我向你保证，我会很快回来。我发誓。”Elsa轻轻的呢喃着，认真而专注的一遍遍描摹Anna侧脸的轮廓。  
“等我处理了这所有的事情，我们就永远在一起。我不会让任何人破坏我们的生活。  
“我们可以生一个足球队的孩子，和Rapunzel她们家的那队比赛......一定会是我们的孩子更优秀啊，因为她们有一对很优秀的父母。  
“等孩子们上学了，我们就去旅行。我还记得你说过想去卢浮宫吧?第一站就去法国。  
“......”  
Elsa轻轻的叹息了一声，俯身，轻轻的在Anna的唇边印下一吻。  
“Anna，我爱你。”  
  
Anna又来到了一片虚无的空间里。  
她看见Elsa，那个淡金色的背影逐渐走远。身姿笔挺，像极了离群的孤狼。  
不要.....Elsa......  
“——不要离开我！”  
大声叫喊着，Anna猛地直起了上半身。街边的路人都奇怪的看着她，Anna呆呆的看着眼前自己仰躺着的长椅。  
......  
她愣了片刻，才后知后觉的意识到，Elsa离开了。  
那个大骗子，又一次无声无息的离开了。  
明明已经答应自己，不去冒险，要好好保重。  
下意识的触了触自己的唇角，Anna似乎在梦中嗅到了那一阵清淡的清酒气息。  
——是那块巧克力？  
不愧是你啊，Elsa......  
Anna自嘲的笑了笑，只怪自己太相信她了。  
失魂落魄的坐直了身子，Anna从裙边的口袋里摸出了那张还没来得及丢弃的巧克力糖纸。  
“——咦？”  
先前未曾注意，Anna展开那张皱巴巴的糖纸，发现内侧似乎还留下了两行字迹。清秀隽丽，她认出是Elsa的笔迹。  
“六十六天后，伦敦桥边，点燃落幕烟花。”  
  
“——Queen！您回来了！”  
“我要的资料都查到了吗。”  
“是的，都在这里。”  
下了飞机，Elsa一边接过Kai手中的笔记本，一边飞快的操作着键盘。  
Kai推着轮椅，从口袋里摸出一枚U盘交给Elsa。  
“Hyperion的线人已经查明了我们的地点，可能Breaker·Harris这几天就会有动作。”  
“哼，我端了他那么多可用的棋子，他肯定不会这么轻易放过我。”Elsa镇定的应声着，“这位不可一世的大少爷有没有下达战书之类的？”  
“其他倒是不用在意，但是有一件事情似乎是他敌视您的重要原因。”  
“说。”  
“Hyperion企业过去曾经和Rodriguez集团是合作伙伴，而Harris和Rodriguez先生，似乎关系不错。”  
“哼，看来他又多了一条处决我的理由啊。”Elsa不屑的冷哼了一声，“那个男人也好，Breaker·Harris也好、Kristoff所沾染过的黑暗，以防万一，必须要清除干净。”  
“其实，您也没有必要一个人去面对Hyperion这么大的目标的。”Kai有些紧张的抹着额头，“就算Kristoff先生已经死亡了，但是您在组织里的声望还是很高的。这个时候组织正是群龙无首的状态，您回去或许可以得到绝大多数人的响应。”  
“没有这个必要。”Elsa撑着下颚，“不就是一个Hyperion吗。这种小卒还不值得我再回到组织里去。更何况我早就声明了，与Kristoff一切相关的人事，我都不会插手。组织自然会选出下一任头目，而我，不过是早就脱离的一个逃兵而已。”  
“.......那么，Hyperion那边，如何应对？”  
“不用应对，随他们折腾吧。”Elsa在网页上调出了一个页面，示意Kai来看。“Harris最近没忙的焦头烂额就已经不错了，哪里有时间来管我这个已经没了公司的败者？”  
页面上，是打扮的光鲜亮丽的Breaker·Harris。他站在一幢已经完成了大半的商务楼前，面对记者们的话筒侃侃而谈。  
“Hyperion即将落成的实体总部，Harris先生最近一定是在为公司的宣传跑东跑西。就算有人来，也都是些小喽啰，不足挂齿。”Elsa合上电脑，将后背靠上椅背。“我们的目标，从一开始就已经确认好了。”  
“明白。”  
Kai稳稳的推着轮椅，朝着医院慢慢走去。  
“俗话说得好，擒贼先擒王。”Elsa把玩着手中的手杖，蓝眸狡黠，像极了伺机而动的狼。  
“是时候让这场闹剧结束了。”  
  



	70. Chapter 70

伦敦，塔桥。  
Anna有些瑟缩的拉了拉领口，踩着满地的枫叶慢慢的前进着。靴子轻轻的踩在地面上，连带着脚下的落叶一起发出了沙沙的声响。  
已是秋了。  
那一次意料之外的邂逅，虽然结束的十分仓促、甚至是惹人气愤，但终究是让Anna重新燃起了希望。  
至少，Elsa完好的存活着。两人的感情并没有因为这样长久的离别而浅淡。  
所以，她愿意继续等待。  
来到伦敦她才听闻，Hyperion的实体总部原来就建立在这里——今天，是建筑落成的收工之日。Breaker·Harris作为集团董事，早晨便在礼炮声中举行了热烈的剪彩仪式。  
今天，也是Elsa与自己约定的，“落幕之日”。  
Anna不知道Elsa在计划一些什么，但是她知道、今天，在这里，可以见到自己日思夜想的爱人。  
这就足够了。  
Anna在中午的时候下了飞机，整个下午都在塔桥的附近闲逛着。踩着落叶，看着来往的路人们。她还去了皇家花园、大英博物馆，都是相邻不远的景点，Anna慢慢的踱着步。与Elsa一同游玩伦敦的记忆也涌上脑海，Anna轻轻的笑着。那个时候的合影她还存放在相册中，Elsa穿着一身飒气的机车服站在自己身后，一副不情不愿的表情。这个时候Anna细看才发现了她嘴角轻轻勾起的笑容，清澈的蓝眸里满是笑意。  
Elsa.....  
鼻尖又开始发酸了，Anna连忙用力摇了摇头。  
今天，一定能再见到吧。  
走到市中心附近的时候，原本Anna还想着去罗素广场再转一圈，却发现周围的路口似乎都封上了警戒线。几个员工模样的人在忙活着，好像是在封锁路段。  
“请问，发生了什么？”  
“啊，不好意思啊小姐。Hyperion总部今日落成，Harris先生包下了公司附近的地皮要在晚上的时候开Party呢。只有收到邀请函的嘉宾才能从北边进入，给您带来不便非常抱歉。”  
“这样啊......”  
——Hyperion。Anna实在是不太了解这家企业的背景，她只知道，是他收购了Arendelle。虽然Elsa嘴上说着不要紧，但是Anna无论如何也想象不出被人满门抄家，逼到无处可退的境地时到底该如何做到像Elsa一样淡然自若。  
于是Anna就绕了原路，又在周边的风景带上逛了一圈。  
夜幕慢慢的降临了，Anna在回塔桥边的路上看见了不少名贵的豪车一辆辆行驶在街道上。那幢高耸入云的大楼，方圆几十公里都被警戒线封锁了下来，空无一人。那些豪车一路畅通无阻的前进着，还张扬的大声鸣着喇叭。虽然不知道那车里到底乘坐着何方神圣，反正，也一定是一些名流贵族吧。  
夜晚，微凉的夜风吹拂。Anna竖起了衣领遮挡住自己的脖颈，快步走上夜色之中的塔桥。  
  
Elsa倚靠在横栏上，点了一根烟，轻轻的吐息着——能够多少帮她克服着复健时的痛苦，原本已经戒了的烟草不知不觉又重新用了起来。她终于擺脫了轮椅，不过依旧拄着那根精致的手杖，长长的风衣一直遮挡住了她的膝盖，右耳连着耳麦，墨绿色的围巾随风轻扬。  
荡漾着的冷风送来了隐约可闻的脚步声，Elsa不动声色的掐灭了手中的烟，侧身看向站在桥头的Anna。  
又是一阵风起，送来了对面小姑娘身上香醇的可可香味。  
Elsa没来由的一阵心跳加速，她将手杖靠放在横杆边，冲Anna走近两步。  
“Anna。”  
“......Elsa——“  
那阴影之下的人影似乎轻轻的颤抖了一下，紧接着，伴随着一声Elsa再熟悉不过的呼唤，Anna噙着泪水冲Elsa跑来。一百多米的距离被Anna几秒跨越，她猛地扑进了Elsa的怀中。  
“乖，我回来了。”  
Elsa揉了揉自家小姑娘的脑袋，还没来得及为Anna擦去脸上的泪珠，便被她扯着领带吻住了双唇。  
愣了半秒，Elsa搂抱着Anna的腰际，同样热烈的回应着她的吻。带着巧克力的香甜，Anna的软舌闯进Elsa的腔内，揪住对方的小舌用力的纠缠翻弄。  
——这一次，不许再离开我了。  
Anna抱紧了Elsa的后颈，踮着脚尖不断的深入。  
——再也不会了，我亲爱的小绵羊。  
交融着的信息素是对对方的保证与安抚，直到Anna因为呼吸不畅而恋恋不舍的结束了这个热吻。  
原本长篇大论的训话也好，发脾气也罢、Anna在看见Elsa的一瞬间便动摇了决心。  
没办法啊，面对Elsa，Anna实在是不忍心苛责。  
更何况，为了保护自己受伤，又为了自己的安全而狠心离开，又叫自己如何去责怪她呢。  
又是一阵凉风，Anna打了个寒颤，又往Elsa的怀抱里缩了缩。  
“冷吗。”Elsa解下自己的围巾，绕上Anna裸露在空气之中的脖颈。夹带着清淡的酒香，温柔而情深。  
直到此时此刻，Anna才真正理解了Cinderella对自己那句“只要有Elsa在，就算世界崩坏了也无所畏惧”的评价究竟是有多贴切。  
又是两个多月未见了，Elsa看起来似乎精神了许多。人也不似上次见面时那样消瘦，Anna也注意到她离开了轮椅。这是更令人欣喜的事情了。  
“——Anna，喜欢烟花吗。”  
“诶？”  
Elsa揽过Anna的腰，轻轻扣住了她的手。“今天，今晚，我要在伦敦城，点燃最绚烂的烟花。”  
“在这里？”Anna疑惑的扭头看向Elsa轻笑着的面容。“到底是什么意思？”  
“别急，我的公主殿下。”Elsa亲了亲Anna的眉角，指向远处那座灯火通明的大楼。“看见那座大楼了吗？”  
“嗯，是Hyperion的总部啊。”  
“没错，在点燃烟花之前，我想为你讲一个故事。”Elsa不自觉的环紧了怀中的小人，凑到她的耳边轻吟道。  
“——是，关于一个被收养的小女孩儿的故事。”  
  
Rapunzel悠闲的对着镜子抹口红，末了又很小心的抿着唇。  
满意的看着镜中自己的妆容，她愉悦的收起了自己的小镜子。  
正巧，右耳连接着的耳麦响起。  
“——Hello~这里是Rapunzel~”  
“Rapunzel小姐，你的盯哨工作做得如何？”  
“是是——”Rapunzel举起手中的军用望远镜，看向塔桥上相拥着的两个人，“刚才你家总裁已经顺利的亲到了她家夫人，现在两个人正在用十分腻歪的姿势看夜景呢。”  
“.......”对面沉默了片刻，“不，我是问目标的情况。”  
“——Oh，你早说清楚嘛！”Rapunzel一点也不抱歉的调整角度，看向远处那座大楼。“嗯......根据情报，Harris邀请的家伙基本上都到齐了。有几个确实是我在拉斯维加斯眼熟的大款儿，看来Elsa猜得没错，Harris的这场庆典Party是一个他用来套得新商路的好机会。”  
“好的，那么按照计划行事。”  
Kai在另一头一边操作着手中的道具，一边小心翼翼的抬起头。过路巡查的几个工作人员举着手电筒，正在四处巡逻。不过已经拉起了警戒线，再加上这是靠近公路的一侧，似乎巡查的人也十分怠惰，草草转了几圈便回去了。  
老先生熟练的将倒计时炸弹安放在了建筑底层，再挪来几丛杂草作为掩护——这是最后一个地点了。  
接下来，得确认“烟花”的放置。  
于是,Kai又一次按下了耳麦，“Eugene医生？你准备好了吗？”  
“OK，”对面很快有了回复。Eugene坐在Rapunzel心爱的老爷车上，一边品着手中的红酒，一边悠闲的看着不远处嘈杂的街道——街道上，一个容光焕发的年轻男子被众人他团团包围着，在耀眼灯光的沐浴之下接受着四面八方的赞赏与祝福。  
“Party已经开始了，那几个重点关注的对象也已经到齐了，随时可以点火。”  
“烟花放好了吗？”  
“全部就位了，以防万一我多放了几个，就算有哑炮也能保证顺利进行。”  
“明白，麻烦二位了。“  
“——全部搞定了记得让Elsa请我喝酒！”Rapunzel也插进了两个人的对话中。  
“一定，我想，Queen说不定很快还会请二位喝喜酒。”  
Kai面不改色的说着，趁巡逻队离开的这段短暂时间溜出了警戒圈。  
  
“......这就是，真相？”  
不用想也知道，Elsa口中的“小女孩”就是她自己。  
Anna沉默的听着，听Elsa叙述Rodriguez的病态，Kristoff的疯狂。  
“你从来没有和我说过这些......”  
“因为我害怕，Anna、我害怕你会因此而厌恶我，离开我。”  
Elsa用力的环抱着Anna，声线微微颤抖着，就像是被主人丢弃了的小狼狗。  
“Elsa，不管发生什么，我都不会离开你。”Anna安静的任Elsa抱着她，抬起头轻轻蹭了蹭她的下颚。“你是我的姐姐，是我的Alpha。是我的家人，我的恋人。不管你背负着多少罪恶，我都会陪着你。如果你要坠入地狱，我也陪你一起。”  
“Anna......”  
不再言语，Elsa只是紧紧的抱着Anna。  
“——额，二位一会儿再抱？”  
一直拿着望远镜偷窥的Rapunzel都看不下去了——靠！她还等着看总裁大人被自家媳妇儿教训的大快人心的现场呢！谁知道Anna竟然心这么大！两次“离家出走”外加“欺妻之罪”她竟然都没有炸毛，还陪着那只大白狼一起秀恩爱？！  
是可忍，孰不可忍！  
“咳......”  
Anna没有听见Rapunzel的抱怨，Elsa却像是被偷窥了隐私一般红着脸，微微放松了手中的力道。  
“——Anna，今晚，Harris在那幢大楼里举办庆典。Hyperion同样是靠黑道生意发家致富的企业，所以这次前来参加派对的大多是世界各地的黑帮头目。Kristoff在倒卖毒品的时候已经得罪了不少人，现在，借着他的名义，是将这些罪恶一网打尽的机会。”  
——Golda作为组织的老面孔，在Elsa的吩咐下已经迅速前往洪都拉斯组织可用之人。只要解决了Harris，暗部的元气一定会大大锐减。  
虽然不能斩草除根，但是，至少、能够多少了结一些因自己而起的罪恶吧。  
“是不是过了今晚，一切就结束了？”  
“啊，全部、都会结束了。”Elsa笑着点了点Anna的鼻尖。  
“——Queen，时间到了。”  
“点火。”  
Elsa按着耳麦，干脆的下达了最后的命令。  
Kai遵照命令，操作电脑，最后轻轻按下了enter键。  
  
“——砰！”  
伴随着一声轰响，流光溢彩。火星稀稀疏疏窜向四周，旋即又消失了。紧接着又是一朵朵烟花在空中绽放。当一颗不起眼的小火种在半空中崩裂时，随即变幻成一把绿色的伞形在夜空中飞旋、似花非花，却比花朵更加绚烂。烟花喷射而出，在空中傲然开放。光芒照亮了整个华灯初上的城市，能够听见路人们此起彼伏的欢呼声——Harris的庆典闹得满城皆知，人们都想着是他所点燃的烟火、而没有人知道，这是象征着落幕的光彩。烟花飞舞，大楼附近埋下的炸药也伴随着倒计时相继引爆。Eugene一边摇晃着手中的高脚杯，淡然的听着那大楼附近的惨叫声——他们是逃不出去的，周边都被警戒线封锁着，而围绕着大楼到处都是节点不一的爆炸点。  
Kai轻轻的合上电脑，开始打电话给内线的消防队和警方。几天前他就已经将Hyperion倒卖黑货的记录匿名传给了警局，现在就等着埋伏着的警方收网。  
Rapunzel又补起了妆——她走南闯北了这么久，难得能够看一回这样盛大的烟花。  
  
“——Anna、”Elsa轻轻的拉过那被漫天烟火震惊了的小姑娘，柔柔的呼唤着她的名字。  
无比美妙的发音，仿佛能够清洗一切不安与恐惧。像是甜蜜的巧克力，让自己的心脏悸动。  
Anna绿莹莹的双眸中倒映着夜幕之上团团盛开的烟花，微弱的光芒照亮了她的侧脸。Elsa为她捋开被风吹乱的几缕碎发，水亮如冰晶的蓝眸里装满了Anna的影子。  
“我爱你。”  
响亮的烟火声中，Elsa薄唇微启，三个字清晰的撞入了Anna的耳窝。  
捧起面前这只小绵羊的脸，Elsa再次霸道的吻上了Anna的樱唇。  
Anna轻轻的呻吟着、忍不住抓紧了Elsa的衣袖。  
——再也，不许逃跑了。  
——永远不会。  
  
  



	71. Chapter 71

瞳孔灿若星光，明亮惑人，映在眼底的就只有对方的身影。  
吻毕，Anna一下子没了力气，浑身虚软的赖在了Elsa的身上。娇艳的红唇微张着，大口大口的喘着气，隐隐的还能看到口腔里殷红的小舌，湿漉漉的，柔软的一动一动。她细嫩的脸颊一样的绯红，额头上还渗出了小小的汗珠，将发际线一圈的小绒毛都沾湿了，软绵绵的黏在洁白的肌肤上，是Omega特有的可爱与诱惑。  
像是刚刚打开的香槟，无数的气泡从Elsa的心底里涌出来。  
她轻轻抬起的下颚，露出了优美的天鹅颈线条，逆着光，甚至还能看到一层淡淡的胎毛，晕染在光线里，成了薄雾一样的光圈，让一切看起来白皙又柔软。  
Elsa轻轻的伸出手，温柔的抚摸着她脖颈上，发际线一圈没被扎近发髻里的碎发，手指缠绕着，一圈一圈的打着转——她在无数次的睡梦中总是会像现在这样悠闲的把玩着Anna的长发，而现在梦境中的美好终于变了眼前真实可感的温暖，夹带着巧克力味的甜蜜。  
低着头，Elsa微凉的薄唇亲吻着眼前高高扬起的下巴，一寸一寸，从那光洁如玉的肌肤吻到娇艳的红唇上，跟记忆中的一样柔软，甜蜜。  
小绵羊的脖颈纤细修长，笔直的伸长着，就跟最漂亮的天鹅颈一样，只是为了能够让眼前终于回到自己身边的大狼狗能够吻得更深一点。  
如此这般又一次相互靠近，两人的呼吸一下子变得更加急促了，夜幕之下只有路灯聆听着两个人清晰的呼吸起伏。她们唇齿交缠，舌尖勾着舌尖，吮吸着彼此的津液，在口腔里不断的来回摩挲着，更多了一些响亮的水声，为夜色更加增添了一份淫靡之气。  
“Elsa......呜、啊.......”  
空气中，除了淫靡的气息之外，还多了一股逐渐变得浓郁起来的、香醇的巧克力的气息。  
“Anna.....？”  
Elsa有些诧异的看着怀中几乎软成一汪春水的Anna，微凉的手背覆上她的前额，一阵火热的温度灼人。  
“嗯.....热......”  
Anna的呼吸急促而粗重，胸口一下一下的起伏着。不仅浑身娇软，连声音也是软绵绵的，如同淋着蜂蜜的松饼，咬下去又甜又柔，还乖顺的不像话，一声一声的轻轻叫唤着Elsa的名字。  
Elsa的小腹一阵收紧，这段时间里一直满满占据着自己全部思绪的这只清纯可爱的小姑娘，此时此刻在发情期的折磨下化成了妖艳娇媚的小妖精、惹得她全身的血脉都在喷张，被撩泼了将近两年却从来没有真正满足过的欲望，开始肆意的在她的身体里横冲直撞着。  
她伸出自己白净有力的手指，微微凸起的骨节分明。修长的指尖滑进Anna的裙底，径直探向那一处微微凹陷的地方，轻轻的来回滑动。 从前端凸起的蓓蕾，到后方的臀缝，一处也不放过。食指与无名指来来回回，似有似无的摸索了几遍，指腹上站着滑腻腻的淫液，稍稍离开时，还粘黏着一条银色的亮丝，挂在她的两根手指间。  
“已经湿成这样了吗.....”  
Elsa每一寸温柔的目光，都像是一把星火燃烧在Anna身体的肌肤上，火辣辣的发烫，又颤抖的酥麻。  
“Anna、我也很想你......  
这样的触碰，磨人得很。  
“呜喵.......”  
Anna抬着漂亮的眼眸，纤长浓密的睫毛，沾染着泪水，轻轻地颤抖着。甚至发出了类似于小奶猫一样可爱勾人的声音，蹭着Elsa微凉的侧脸不自觉的勾引着大白狼将自己吃干抹净。  
可可味的香甜气息猛地一颤，将空气中蕴散开来的清酒冷香一下子紧紧地缠绕住，紧紧相拥的二人也将厮磨变成了吮吸，贪食着对方口腔里的津液。  
Elsa也在喘，喘息逐渐从轻稳变成了极速，不断的粗重、甚至喘到整个胸膛都在一起一伏的震动。风衣之下的单薄衬衫像是在被鼓风机吹着一样，不断的轻轻颤抖着。她紧紧地搂着Anna，浑身紧绷，身下早就开始蠢蠢欲动的腺体精神百倍，迫不及待的想从裤裆里穿出来，深深地砸进眼前这只小绵羊柔软甜蜜的身体里，哪里舍得在这个时候离开。  
“Elsa......Elsa......”  
“乖.....”  
Elsa一把将Anna拦腰横抱起来，躁动不安的四下张望着。  
离这里最近的酒店在.......  
  
在前台小姐意味深长的目送之下，Elsa一边环抱着怀中娇喘着的小绵羊，一边摇摇晃晃的坐上电梯找到自己的房间。长久的分离，又是一个缠绵的深吻。Anna长期都在靠抑制剂强行压抑下来的情欲在瞬间崩溃决堤。她紧紧的黏着Elsa，一刻也不愿意与她分开。绯红如娇艳桃花的脸上，用一种央求又贪恋的眸光，热切地注视着眼前这位优秀的Alpha。 花穴里，更是有潮湿又淫靡的液体，缓缓地流出来，沾湿在内裤上，紧贴着几乎要绽放的花瓣。她控制不住的呻吟了起来，娇滴滴的声音萦绕在密闭的空间里，随着闷热的空气一起飘荡。亚麻色的百褶裙被一点点的撩起，露出跟白色内衣一套的纯白底裤，湿漉漉的花穴像是另一张会呼吸的小嘴，两边饱满的凸起，中间有一道凹陷，也是最潮湿淫靡的地方。  
打开门，两个人双双摔进了柔软的大床上。Anna压在Elsa的身上，迫使身下的总裁大人仰躺着面对她。 在最初的激情过后，这个吻不再像之前那样急不可待，而是温柔的，缠绵的，舌尖一下一下的轻碰着对方，湿滑的缠绕在一起。  
好想念她的味道，她的气息，她的全部......  
一切互诉衷肠的话语，此刻都可以通过毫无阻隔的肌肤之亲水乳交融。  
Anna一次次的亲吻着Elsa的眉梢，Elsa的侧脸，Elsa的唇角。被她压在身下的金发女人温柔的回应着她的索取，眉眼之间是藏不住的宠溺情深。  
“Anna.....”  
“Elsa、我好想你......”Anna楚楚可怜的扑闪着含了泪水的绿眸，孤零无助的模样、就像是被丢弃的小狗又重新看见了自己的主人。“别不要我......好不好......”  
“......抱歉——”Elsa又是一个翻身，将Anna轻轻的反扑在身下。“我不会再离开你了，Anna。我们要结婚，拥有属于我们的孩子，我可以给你想要的一切。”正说着，Elsa再一次封住了Anna的双唇。不再是蜻蜓点水的柔柔触碰，而是亲密无间的唇舌纠缠。她舍不得将一丝半点的重量落在Anna的身上，于是努力的撑着上半身。但是，灵活的软舌却在一寸一寸的往下深入。  
Anna正在发情，浑身都是火烧火燎的烫。口腔里也更是如此，比往常更加湿热。头脑十分混乱的她，唇舌也不俗以往那样轻巧、呆呆的迎合着，却迟钝的追不上Elsa轻快的节奏。  
可是这样的反应，让Anna予Elsa的感觉，更加美味可爱。她彻底掌握着这个深吻的决定权，她要完全的占有身下的小姑娘，却不会给她增加任何一点的负担。  
津液伴随着甜蜜的滋味，留在唇瓣上，也留在了她们的心口上。双唇分离之际，因为甜腻的厮磨而变得艳红。一道暧昧的丝线闪着淫靡的水光，在空中缓缓的断裂。  
Anna相互交叠着的两条细腿，不断的轻轻摩擦着。她曲起膝盖，几乎是本能的去磨蹭着Elsa胯间撑起的地方。  
“Elsa......我想要你......”  
带着哭腔，Anna软绵绵的请求着。  
如此楚楚动人，Elsa用力握了握拳，吞咽着唾液解放出自己昂首挺立的腺体。急不可耐的脱下底裤，一同消失在百褶裙的裙摆之下，硕大的冠头从两片娇软的花瓣中间挤入，紧贴着周遭每一寸软肉，将穴口撑开到一个不可思议的大小。  
“嗯....啊......好涨呜......”  
Anna断断续续的轻哼着，那粗长的肉棒，沾染着湿淋淋的蜜液，一寸一寸的往花径内深入滑行，花穴内更多的肉壁被骤然的撑开，柔软的皮肉像是变成了一层薄膜，紧紧地吸附住。  
这种快感，总觉得是从未有过的——或许是因为分离太久了吧，Elsa的每一次隐忍的喘息都会都像是一只调皮的猫爪，轻轻的挠着Anna狂跳的心。  
紧张，疼痛，酸胀，快感……各种各样的感觉全都交织在一起，不断的在身体里涌动。Anna热情的配合着Elsa的侵入，全身都因为情迷激动而在轻轻的颤抖，甚至连小穴的内壁都在紧紧的吸附着Elsa腺体上的软肉。  
“呼、唔......”  
Elsa同样很舒畅的叹息了一声，不断深入的前端触碰到了又软又韧的某个地方，同时一齐涌上头脑的还有滚烫与窒息一般的快感。  
扶住Anna的腰，Elsa保持着埋入性器的姿势将Anna翻了个身——现在，两个人保持着最原始的姿势进行着狂热的交欢。Anna趴伏在床上，轮廓分明的裸背在暖色调灯光的映照下显得迷幻而美丽。Elsa急促的呼吸着，在律动的同时俯身、轻轻舔舐着那后颈处略显粗糙的一小块肌肤。  
“哼嗯......”  
在发情的时候被舔舐腺体——这对Omega来说是极大的刺激。Anna呻吟出声，好似实在嘤嘤的啼哭着、又像是如泣似诉的哀求。唯一不变的是，她依旧在迷迷糊糊的叫喊着Elsa的名字。  
这种被狠狠贯穿的感觉，让她完全的沉溺其中。  
房间里，床铺上，肉体淫乱的碰撞声不曾停歇。混合着娇媚的呻吟，还有低沉的喘息声。  
可是这一切，对于隐忍了许久的Elsa而言，却还是远远不够的。  
“哈啊.....哈啊......Anna、舒服吗......”她在Anna的耳边轻轻的吐息着，用侧脸去挑逗着Anna滚烫的耳垂。满是欲望的声音略显嘶哑，而后更加会安心的加大了来回挺动着的力度。先是几乎从蜜穴里连根抽出，只留下了冠头浅浅的埋在内里，再有力的插入，一举贯穿花心。反复抽插着，Anna只能哭喊求饶。她被索取得全身酥软，只能埋在床上娇喘连连。小穴被一次又一次的入侵，更是颤颤巍巍、止不住的收缩着。  
“嗯啊......Elsa呜.......“  
Anna迷离的微睁开双眼，浸染着水汽的绿眸之中满是情欲的色彩。唯一不变的，是那瞳仁之上属于Elsa的一抹倒影。  
她又是呻吟，又是呜咽，根本组织不出一句完整的话语来。就连好不容易漏出来的声音，也被Elsa顶撞得支离破碎。从娇艳花穴里流出来的淫水，从未停歇过，一直源源不断的奔涌。若软的布料摩擦着充血的花瓣，跟挤压出了鲜嫩的花汁一样，粘稠的液体，也都沾染在了上面。  
穴口处，肉棒也保持着一定频率的律动，肉身上湿漉漉黏糊糊的一片，从紧致的肉壁里抽出来，往外到了穴口，却又狠狠地塞回去。每一下，都进入的那么的深。  
Anna只觉得眼前雾蒙蒙的一片，好似黑暗、却又好似百日。总是有不断的亮光闪动着，像极了那伦敦桥边的烟火。她一边哑着嗓子哭喊着，一边不自觉的扭动着腰部、想要从这股狂浪的撞击中离开。可是，她身体的每一寸摆动，全部都被Elsa牢牢掌握在手中。  
“好舒服.....嗯......哈啊......”  
“Anna......唔......”  
花穴里，一股热流从最深处奔流出来，全部浇灌在了Elsa的腺体上。  
她的身体猛地停住了。Elsa喘着气，紧绷到坚硬的性器深深的埋入在花穴之中。停顿在内里，感受着Anna高潮时的激动，还有疯狂颤抖收缩着的内壁。  
当这波余韵还未消失之时，她又如饿狼出闸一样，甚至是有些失控的不断撞击。她紧紧的锁定着Anna后颈的哪一块小小的起伏，舌尖不断的在其上游走、仿佛是在品尝一块逐渐化开的巧克力，甜蜜的味道在口中荡漾。  
“啊、呜啊……”  
Anna的哭声越来越重，在Elsa猛烈的撞击之下，声音变成了无数的碎片。她在这样凶猛的攻势之下，再一次被推上了快感的巅峰。  
“Elsa.....Elsa.......”  
她仰着头，长发垂落晃动，脖颈上的小小血管都凸起着。Anna含糊不清的哭噎着，头脑中更是没有了一丝清明的神志。在高潮的余波中，胸口急促的起伏着，就连眼前也是迷离一片。她眨了眨眼睛，是那样迫不及待的想要看清Elsa的面容。但是水汽缭绕，眼前的景象却如同万华镜一样的迷乱，她有些慌张的伸出手，Elsa温柔的亲吻着她的掌心。  
“Elsa......”  
“嗯，我在这里、Anna......”  
“Elsa，抱抱我......”  
Anna几乎等不到Elsa把话说完，她背着手、努力的抬着臂膀。神色迫切，若不是Elsa还压着她做，或许会立刻迫不及待的冲她扑上去。  
她害怕Elsa再一次离开她，她只想待在她的身边。  
Elsa清楚的看到Anna脸上的熏红之色在瞬间褪去了，取而代之的是一抹苍白和惊恐浮现。  
就像是一个被丢弃的小孩，在刹那间变得茫然而无助。  
这样受伤的眼神深深刺痛了Elsa的心，她立刻将Anna从床上抱了起来，紧紧的搂在怀中，密不透风的用双臂环住。  
“Anna.....我就在这里、你感觉到了吗......”  
Elsa凑到Anna的耳边，轻轻的啃啮着她的耳垂。埋在小穴里的腺体不适时宜的叫嚣着，却被她镇定的克制着。  
“Elsa......”  
Anna却在听到她的安慰，感觉到他身上滚烫体温与为自己而炽热跳动着的心脏的那一刻，鼻尖一阵反酸、眼眶里也再一次浮现出水雾来，微咸的泪珠潺潺的往下流。她埋首在Elsa的脖颈边，靠着她最喜欢的白色衬衫的领口、小声的哭泣了起来。  
如果说在刚才的情欲之中，Anna的眼泪混杂着一股久别重逢，得偿所愿的满足与兴奋，还有生理上的极致快感、那么此时此刻，她的眼泪却带着一股悲凉的伤感。小姑娘哭得一抽一抽的，若非本人紧紧的咬紧了下唇，指不准就会控制不住的嚎啕大哭起来。  
“Anna......别哭啊、你怎么了？我弄疼你了吗？”察觉到一种不同寻常的异常，立刻停止了全身所有的动作，紧张的发问道。  
“呜、呜呜呜......”  
Anna的哭声，好一会儿都没有停歇下来。酸涩的泪水在她的脸颊上肆意流淌着，也滴落在了Elsa的脖颈边，渗透进了衬衫的布料里，整整被她哭湿了一大片。  
“Anna、别哭，我在.....不走了，我再也不走了......”  
Elsa不厌其烦的安慰着，顺着Anna被汗水打湿的长发，轻轻拍打着她不断欺负的背脊。  
“不要离开我、不要离开我........”  
“我们永远在一起。”Elsa郑重的看着Anna，蓝眸之中是不容置否的坚定，也是满满的爱意。她吻上Anna红肿的唇瓣，软舌焦急的一路前冲，一路掠夺。一下子占据了Anna湿热的口腔，缠着小舌疯狂的吮吸，将怀中人的娇软与委屈，尽数吞吃入腹。同时，腰部又一次发力，开始大幅度的抽送起来。每一次撞击都深深的闯入，顶开娇嫩的子宫口。  
“嗯....嗯啊.....呜......Elsa.....”  
“Anna.....呜哈.....”  
“标记我.....Elsa、标记我！“  
——标记我，占有我，再也不要离开我。  
濒临绝顶的Alpha再一次俯身，用力的吸吮那一块不断诱惑着自己的一片粗糙之处。  
Anna努力的放松着自己的身体，让Elsa能够刺入最深的那一点。  
“嗯啊......！”  
最后的一声呻吟，尾音甚至都因为极致的快感而变了声调——Elsa一口咬住了那一方粗糙的凸起，齿尖发力刺入皮肉之间，注入了属于自己的印记。Omega在被标记占有的满足感中吞吐着下身的蜜穴，被紧紧包裹着的性器也在最后疯狂的律动中将白浊的种子洒进了温床之中。


	72. Chapter 72

——快跑！  
快跑快跑快跑快跑快跑.......  
他们要追上来了！！！  
“该死！该死该死该死该死该死.......”  
一个高大的男子狼狈的在夜色之中奔逃着。他身上名贵的西装因为无措的动作而揉皱，领带飘到了身后，伴随着主人奔走相逃的动作轻轻的扬动。或许是因为逃窜中的惊慌吧，那西装的衣袖上也被划出一道口子，割破了内里柔绵的衬衣。  
Hans瞪大眼睛，那双梦幻般的蓝眸中此刻血丝遍布。他用力的咬着牙，从咬合的齿缝间露出了混杂着口水声的粗重喘息。他就差手脚并用的奔逃了、三步并作两步的在无人的路上拼命的跑着。  
“——砰！”  
“艹！”  
眼前即将落脚的地面上又赫然出现了一只弹孔、还有一缕轻烟从这突兀地出现在地面之中的弹孔中飘出。  
狠狠的咒骂着，Hans的心脏仿佛都要从胸腔里跳出来一样——几天了，已经几天了！先是一种莫名其妙的被监视感，到之后的尾随跟踪，现在甚至是光明正大的举着枪时不时的恐吓！！！  
到底是谁.....还能是谁！  
Hans狠狠的握着拳头，指甲深深掐进了手心里。  
吃不好，睡不安、自己的一举一动都被人密切的注视着。  
“不要再跟着我了！！杀了我！你们杀了我吧！！！！”  
重重的摔倒在地上，Hans一边匍匐着慢慢向前爬着，一边歇斯底里的大吼——像极了从精神病院里窜逃出来的狂人。  
“砰！砰砰砰！”  
又是接连的四声枪响，却准确无误的击中了Hans周围几块石砖的缝隙之间——是的，那纠缠着自己的恶魔确实听见了自己的叫喊。  
但是同时，这无影无声的恶魔也在用行动告诉自己，它会一直纠缠着自己。  
“啊啊啊啊啊——”  
无尽的黑暗之中，蓦地刺耳的回响起男人大声的怒吼。  
  
Kai双手背在身后，悠闲的在崭新的商务楼里踱着步。身边到处都是正热火朝天的工作着的员工们，他们将一件件熟悉的家具重新搬进了这一幢崭新的大楼里。  
“Kai总理！有您的电话！”  
“来了——”  
或许是自家总裁又在打着电话下达远程的命令，Kai立刻小跑着来到有线座机边，拿起听筒。  
“您好，我是Kai。”  
“是我。”对面传来了一个沉稳的男声。“昨晚依旧进行捕猎行动，目标已经精神疯癫了，要了结他吗。”  
“不不不，Mattis ——”Kai温和的笑着，神色轻松。“一直一直的追踪Hans，看着他癫狂，看着他崩溃、看着他自己把自己送进地狱——死亡一直是一种从现实得到解脱最方便最快捷的方式。这样的人要是如此轻易的得到了断，未免太便宜他了。  
“你只需要一直密切关注着他的一切，就可以了。没有必要葬送他，免得脏了你的手。  
“这是Queen的命令。”  
挂断电话，Kai依旧是一副和蔼可亲的笑容，端来咖啡与甜品慰劳殷勤工作着的工人们。“各位辛苦了！”老先生意气风发的和小员工们交谈着，“Arendelle的布置工作，全交给大家了。”  
  
“——Eugene，她们好像到站了？”  
“嗯.....？”  
正在床上相互纠缠着的两个人伴随着一声清脆的短信提示，不约而同的一齐停下了动作。  
Rapunzel大大咧咧的直接光着身子跑下床，拿来桌上的手机。  
“怎么样？”  
Eugene摸了摸自己蓄着小胡渣的下巴，意犹未尽的在Rapunzel满是吻痕的身体上来回放肆的打量着。  
“到了到了，”Rapunzel读完讯息，又把手机扔回了桌边。  
扑上床，她又一次爬上了Eugene有力的腰肢。  
“Elsa这个臭女人，真是把自己所有的浪漫都用尽了！”  
“哈哈，看来我们要准备好份子钱去喝喜酒啦......”  
两个人一边打趣着，再一次在床上翻云覆雨起来。  
  
“Aurora你看！Arendelle前几天把公司搬迁了，现在落在市中心了诶！”  
“早说那么大的公司蜗居在咱们学校边上干什么？切——”Aurora抱着自己的书，“说起来，新学期快开始了，Anna怎么一点消息也没有？”  
“那种期待到不行的表情......果然总裁大人实在伦敦等她吧。”Ariel一边叹息着，一边换上自己的舞蹈服。  
“——喂喂喂！大事件大事件！！！”原本说着自己要去图书馆查找资料的Belle突然就风风火火的冲回了宿舍，口中还念念有词的唠叨着，“你们听说了吗？Arendelle又重新落址了！”  
“我们早就知道啦！”Ariel笑嘻嘻的看着Belle气喘吁吁的模样，“刚才还在和Aurora说起这件事情呢。”  
“还有啊！”Belle喘了两口气，脸颊因为激动而涨的通红，“总裁大人今天早上给咱校长打电话，直接把Anna录用成正式员工了！”  
“什么？！”另外两个小伙伴终于开始不淡定了——这不就是赤裸裸明晃晃的宣誓主权嘛？！  
“不仅如此啊，咱们校长老奸巨猾的，还向总裁大人提出了每年进行实习生计划的要求呐！”  
“切，就知道咱们校长头秃鬼点子多的，这不就是拿咱们家小Anna去换公共资源嘛！”  
“嗐，人家总裁大人阔气着呢。”Belle摸了摸鼻尖，一副羡慕到爆炸的表情，“二话不说就同意了！轻飘飘的，还说要给咱们学校捐幢楼......”  
  
Marria抱着怀中的小婴儿，微笑的抬头看着天空中缓缓飘动着的云朵。  
“祖母！祖母！”几个小男孩儿焦急的跑到老妇人的身边，“Olaf呢？我们到处都找不到他，走丢了吗！”  
“嚯嚯，没事的，孩子们。”Marria抬起手轻轻的摸了摸为首男孩儿绒绒的金发，苍老的面容上，条条褶皱中都夹带着欣慰的笑容。  
“他的爸爸妈妈，来接他回家啦。”  
  
Anna是被温暖的阳光唤醒的。  
她在被子里悠悠哉哉的滚了两圈，和煦的日光透过落地的窗户柔柔的洒在她的侧脸。温热唤醒了沉睡的佳人，Anna迷迷糊糊的睁开了眼睛。  
“.......嗯？”  
朦胧的视野之中，依稀是码放堆叠着的原木的轮廓。  
Anna的思绪瞬间清醒了起来，她猛地掀开被子。原本穿着的洋裙在昨天夜晚的缠绵中已经被凶猛的大白狼扯坏了，现在她正套着一件夹着清酒气息的白色衬衫，裙摆下垂、一直遮盖到了腿根附近。她赤着脚，白嫩的小脚丫轻轻的踩在了光滑微凉的木质地板上，原木斑驳的痕迹印刻在地板上，像是一个一个浑然天成的小斑点。  
“Wait......What？”  
Anna有些摸不着头脑，她在这间看起来像是双人间卧室的房间里四处看了看，穿上她的小绵羊拖鞋“啪嗒啪嗒”踩着可爱的脚步走出房间。  
“哇哦.....”  
走出房间，取代了她可可味的气息，空气中氤氲着一种木材的清香。Anna轻轻的赞叹着眼前精致明亮的内室。墙壁上挂着一些仿制的油画名作，再相间的挂上了一些轻巧的盆栽。绿意盎然而不是生机活泼，灿烂的艳阳高照透过窗户照进里屋，暖洋洋的很是可爱。  
她轻轻的走动着，生怕破坏了这眼前一片清新宁静的光景。她来到其他几个房间，有琴房、画室，还有一间书屋。  
和自己想象中的布置已经无限接近了，是自己梦想中的小木屋！  
Anna发觉自己的眼角又泛起了泪花，连忙捂着嘴轻轻拭去澎湃喜悦的泪水。  
迫不及待的来到一楼，Anna欢快的在厨房和客厅转悠了一圈儿——在角落她还发现了通往地下的楼梯——这一定是可以用来酿酒的地下室！一台看上去历史悠久的留声机轻轻的流泻出欢快而悠扬的乐声，微风将音符从半开的玄关大门送到了屋外。  
努力按捺着狂跳的心，Anna向屋外跑去。  
首先撞入眼帘的，是无边灿烂的向日葵海洋。足以抵到Anna的腰身，它们面向着太阳，精神的昂着头。灿烂的金黄色仿佛将整片大地都镀上了一层亮丽的金粉，活泼而激扬。  
以及，在那一片花海之中的笔挺身影。风衣的长摆轻飘，淡金色的长发散开。微风吹拂，清酒的冷香飘散。  
似乎是心有感应一般，Elsa转身。  
“早安，Anna。”  
分明是十分寻常的问候，却在Elsa柔声的调子里、夹杂着最为宠溺的爱意。  
“Elsa.....这里.....”  
她踩着一路盛开的阳光，轻轻走到Anna的身前。  
脱了风衣，Elsa将带着余温的外套轻轻披在Anna的肩膀上。  
“一年前我就在准备了，”Elsa淡淡的笑着，“如何？是你梦想中的小房子吗？”  
Anna的鼻尖通红，她一手拉着风衣，一手绕过Elsa的脖颈，用力的怀抱着她。  
Elsa回抱着怀中的小姑娘，轻轻的用下颚摩挲她的脑袋——像是甜蜜的巧克力，还笼上了太阳的绚丽。  
“——爸爸！妈妈！”  
“——Olaf？”  
听见这声呼喊，Anna欣喜的抬起头。  
不远处，一个小男孩儿在向日葵的花海中冲两人跑来。  
“妈妈——”  
Olaf小小的手心里攥着一枝向日葵，男孩儿冲着Anna跑来，后者也向前走了几步，蹲下身子，张开双臂拥抱着分离已久的小家伙。  
“妈妈，我好想你.....”  
“我也是哦，Olaf有乖乖听话吗。”Anna轻轻的揉了揉Olaf的一头短发，用力的吸了吸鼻子。  
“作为我们的孩子，当然是听话懂事的。”  
被晾在一旁的Elsa有些无奈的看着两人紧紧相拥，走上前来牵着Anna的手扶着她站起。  
“我从Marria祖母身边把他接了回来，和我们在一起。”  
“真的？”  
Anna激动的睁大了眼睛，牵着Olaf的手在向日葵海中绕着小圈圈。  
两人又疯了一阵子，Olaf背着Elsa为他买的写生板，叼着铅笔窜进花海中一下子没了踪影。  
Anna的目光追随着那个逐渐被向日葵淹没的小身影。天气晴朗，大道光明，仿佛过去灰暗的回忆全部都只是一场梦境。现在，她的身边有Elsa，有Olaf，还有Belle、Rapunzel.....  
曾经的梦想，而今全部成为了真实的温暖。  
“......Anna、”Elsa从背后轻轻的环住Anna的细腰，用薄唇轻轻的吻着她的侧颈。细碎的亲吻一路向上，最后终于触到了那双美味的樱唇。  
相拥，亲吻，彼此沉溺在对方的气息中。末了，Elsa流连忘返的舔了舔Anna的唇瓣。  
“只做我一个人的羔羊、嗯？”她挑起Anna的下巴，蓝眸里深深的映下眼前人的倒影。  
过去仅有一个人的影子，未来也依旧如此。  
Anna红着脸，踮起脚在Elsa的唇角轻啄、然后蓦地躲开了Elsa的怀抱。  
“——那就来抓我呀，大笨狼！”  
在金黄色的海洋里翩然舞蹈，Anna调皮的冲Elsa吐着舌。  
“哼，乖乖被狼吃掉吧！”  
Elsa轻笑着，追上那个红棕色的身影，在向日葵间穿行......  
  
  
Fin.  
  
  
  



	73. After story Part 1

After Story.Part One.Chapter.01  
  
Arendelle的会议室内，十几个人围坐在长方桌边。Elsa又重新穿上了那身干净利落的工作用西装，束着领带，鱼尾辫垂在肩膀一侧。她手中举着拟好的预案，正对着幻灯片向各个管理层的各位规划着公司接下来的计划方针。  
“......所以，在下一个季度我们的重点不变、依旧是发——”  
总裁大人的发言蓦地被一阵铃声给打断了。Elsa淡定的从口袋里摸出手机，瞥了眼那来电显示的名字。  
Rapunzel的电话？不接。  
很干脆的挂断，Elsa重新举起草案。  
“不好意思，继续开会。下一个季度公司的发展重点落在——”  
但是这句话依旧没有被Elsa完整的说出来，口袋里的手机又响了起来。  
皱着眉，Elsa再一次拿出手机。  
Anna？  
立刻接通，Elsa不自觉的在唇角勾起一抹笑容。  
“怎么啦？”  
“——好啊Elsa你个臭女人！我的电话你不接，小Anna的电话你现在肯定是一边狂笑一边接听的！！！”  
“......”  
对面传来了Rapunzel高分贝的抗议，Elsa挑了挑眉，瞬间又变成了平时那一副万年冰山的冷漠脸。  
“什么事，Anna呢？”  
——明明叫Rapunzel来陪着Anna是担心那只小绵羊一个人觉得无聊......Elsa无声的叹息了一气。  
而会议桌上其他的人则是一阵紧张一阵放松的——总裁大人这脸色怎么时好时坏的.....不对，原来总裁大人不是面瘫脸的啊！  
一些公司的新鲜血液上岗上任的时间不长，每天饭后闲谈最大的关注点就是自家的总裁大人。帅气是不必说的，才干也是令人羡慕的、清酒的信息素味道惹得Omega癫狂Alpha自弯的，本人却是一点都不关心，撩人又不负责，不知伤透了多少人的小心脏。  
“啧啧啧，行了不逗你、”Rapunzel故意拖长了尾音，卖着关子逗Elsa。  
“三。”大白狼可不吃这套，Elsa绷着脸，冷冷淡淡的开始倒计时。  
“二。”  
“诶诶诶总裁大人你别急别急，我是真的有急事......”  
“一。”  
“——你家Anna怀了！”  
“......”  
Elsa一瞬间捏紧了拳。  
“真的？”  
“拿这个骗你我有什么好处啊。”一说到正事，Rapunzel便收起了那一副吊儿郎当的模样，变成了知心大姐姐。“我带Anna做了检查，快一个月了，Eugene说Anna之前腹部有受伤，所以得好好养着。你下了班就过来吧！”  
快一个月......  
Elsa沉思了一会儿——又是在伦敦，标记的那个夜晚啊。  
自家小绵羊终于怀小生命了，还忙什么工作！  
Elsa收起手机，转身就往门外冲。  
“——总、总裁！您去哪儿？会还继续开了吗？”  
“放假！所有人都放两周假，发半年工资做福利！”Elsa一把捞过车钥匙，正着领结往电梯冲。“我家小姑娘怀孕了！”  
在场的人都沸腾了起来——总裁大人原来已经“英年早婚”了吗？！  
怪不得软硬不吃......到底是哪一位Omega能够让Elsa这样看上去高冷禁欲的闷葫芦在大庭广众之下秀恩爱啊卧槽好想知道啊好好奇啊好好奇啊好好奇！  
  
Elsa坐上自己的小超跑，一路飙车、一点不谦虚的冲着道路摄像头秀出自己稳到不行的车技。  
于是从Arendelle到中心医院原本一个多小时的车程，被迅捷的大白狼四十分钟征服了。  
一路直奔Eugene医生的办公室，推开门，Rapunzel正坐在Eugene的腿上，两个人面对面紧贴着，一副暧昧不清的危险姿势。  
“你这么快就下班了？”  
被人看见一些十分隐私的事情，Rapunzel倒是一点不介怀。她从Eugene腿上滑下来，一边整理着自己被撩起的裙摆一边又顺了顺自己的头发。  
“Anna在哪里？以及......”Elsa有些尴尬的撇开自己的目光，“你们能别在医院里做这种事情吗。”  
“Hush！总比某人在伦敦桥这种公共场合就开始擦枪走火要好得多！我这好歹还是私人领地！”  
Rapunzel扎好头发，Eugene夹着Anna的档案跟在她的身后。  
“我为Anna小姐做了全身检查，并没有什么不安定因素。不过考虑到Anna小姐的腹部曾经受到过比较严重的撞击，所以在看护方面你要做好各种工作。前三个月可能妊娠反应会比较严重，注意调节好她的心情，别太劳累。产检我会让Rapunzel再提醒你，家中照顾你要多费心了。”  
Elsa有些紧张的卷挑着自己长辫的发尾——紧张又夹着欣喜。  
“我想我能应付.......”Elsa有些不确定的说着，虽然她是商场老手，但是让她忽而来照顾起自家怀了孕的Omega，心理压力还是十分沉重的。  
“放轻松放轻松！”Rapunzel拍了拍Elsa的后背，“实在不行多散点儿你那股子酒味，安神的！”  
  
Anna被安置在单人病房里——Rapunzel还以为Elsa得像往常一样到晚才下班，谁知道这家伙为了老婆孩子连公司都不要了！  
Elsa轻轻推开门，悄悄走进病房——Rapunzel说Anna睡着了，她怕吵醒那床上安睡的小姑娘。  
坐在床沿，Elsa轻轻的握着Anna的手。“Anna，我回来了。我们有孩子了，Olaf可以有弟妹了。他一直都在惦念着想要一个可爱的小妹妹，记得吗。”  
Anna轻轻的闭着眼睛，像是一位睡美人。Elsa小心翼翼的探手去摸了摸小姑娘还没有隆起的腹部，想象着其中所孕育着的小生命。  
“唔.....Elsa.....？”  
Anna在睡梦中嗅到了那股令自己安心的气息，睁开眼睛，她家的大白狼正乖乖顺顺的赖在自己的肚子上，看着自己的蓝眸里漾着柔情满怀。  
“吵醒你了？”Elsa倾身吻了吻Anna的唇角，后者轻轻摇了摇头。  
“没事......你不用去公司吗。”  
“公司运营已经在正轨上了，我把权限下放给了Kai，你不用担心。这段时间我会一直陪着你、”Elsa说着，又轻轻抚了抚Anna的小腹，“还有我们的小可爱。”  
“......Hush！这两个人真是腻死我了......”在门外偷窥的Rapunzel咬牙切齿的扭了把Eugene的胳膊，“走！咱们也生一个！”  
“诶你别把我衣服扯乱了.....”  
“反正一会儿都要脱了，快点快点！”  
可怜的Eugene医生被Rapunzel半拖半扯地拉走了，Rapunzel频繁进出Eugene医生的办公室还被保洁工人们看见早晨一丝不挂的赖在沙发上晃着腿儿，所以两个人的关系不言而喻、“原来Eugene医生这么放荡不羁的人也会怕老婆啊”这样的玩笑已经成为了医院里的家常便饭。  
Anna并不太喜欢住院的作息，于是在Eugene医生的安排下，Anna当天晚上就出了院。Elsa本着“尽职尽责完全看护”的架势，坚持抱着Anna上车回家——不少医院里的小护士都在疯狂姬叫——虽然是轮不到她们被公主抱着了，不过这一副公主骑士的般配模样实在是羡煞了不少路人。Elsa怀抱着Anna，一种无比幸福的感觉油然而生——仿佛她怀中已经很真切的怀抱着自家Omega和她们的小宝贝，走起路来也是相当潇洒霸气。Anna红着脸，“我难道是个残疾人吗”的错觉不断膨胀。她面对众人暧昧的目光羞涩的躲闪着，搂紧了Elsa的脖颈不肯松手——某只大白狼实在是不要太得意了、连哼首小调儿的心情都有了。  
虽然肚子里已经住下了一个小生命，但是Anna还是十分消瘦的。抱在手里轻飘飘的也没点儿重量，Elsa稳稳的把人抱进车里，再绕到另一侧开门上车。思索着最近要做些营养菜式来给Anna补一补身子，总裁大人发动了车子。  
“回家吗。”  
“嗯.....”Anna将食指抵上下唇，“我想去商城！”  
“好。”  
Elsa忠实的履行着Eugene的忠告，“保证Omega心情的愉悦”。原本她还想着早点载自家小姑娘回家上床休息，不过想到以后月份渐渐大起来，Anna能够出门的机会越来越少、也便答应了。  
在途中Elsa顺便给Golda打了电话，拜托她打扫了一下Elsa在市中心的一套平房——为了栽种大片的向日葵花海，小木屋建设在了城市远郊。距离Arendelle公司的距离非常远，所以Elsa特地在市区又准备了一套小房子，以备不时之需。  
距离上一次两人的购物似乎已经过去很久了，Elsa一手揽着Anna的腰，推来一辆购物车，顺着稀疏的人群进入商城。似乎和上一次的购物并无二致，Anna活泼的四处张望着，Elsa则是一边护着自家小绵羊别被人群挤着，一边采购了一些日用品和食材。  
在三层的儿童专区，这一回，两人不约而同的停下了脚步。母婴商品区，无论是Anna也好、Elsa也罢，过去来商城都是从来不会停留张望的地方。Anna似乎最初的目标就是这里，拖着Elsa在一排排小小的衣服鞋子面前打量。  
“Elsa！你看这个！”Anna举起两套动物模样的全身装——一套小羊的，一套狼崽的。  
“噗嗤......”Elsa忍不住轻笑了起来，眉眼弯弯，歪着头饶有兴趣的看着心潮澎湃的Anna。“咱们的第一个孩子还在肚子里呢，就想着第二个了？”  
“哼哼，说好了要组足球队的呢？”Anna故作生气的叉着腰，举着两件衣服嘟着嘴。  
“好吧好吧，妈妈说要买什么就买什么吧。”Elsa推车走到Anna身边，将那两套小衣服叠整齐了放在推车里。末了，还轻轻摸了摸Anna的肚子，“宝宝你看见了吗，妈妈好霸道呀。”  
“哪里霸道了？”虽然知道小家伙儿还没生长出耳朵来，听不见Elsa的玩笑话，Anna还是板着脸，一脸嫌弃的护着自己的肚子，“小宝贝，你爸爸才最霸道呢！”  
依旧是Elsa推着车，Anna拉着自家Alpha在各个货柜前打量着。二人都是第一次怀揣着一种责任与使命感来到这样陌生的一层卖场，若说紧张也都不为过。  
相比Anna对衣服的重视，Elsa则是非常务实的。她一本正经的来到了奶粉专柜前，殷勤的店员立刻迎了上来。她比对着一罐罐包装各异的奶粉，真的煞有其事的和店员交谈了起来。什么产地啊，原料啊，营养啊，各种指数，一边咨询者，还一边慎重的查看着包装上的生产日期。她甚至还对几个婴儿走步器产生了异常浓厚的兴趣，一边摆弄着那展示用的样品一边翻阅着说明书。店员则是在一旁不断的向这位阔气的顾客宣传着这些商品，又是亲自演示又是播放视频的。Anna被晾在了一边，看Elsa一脸认真的研究这些东西，觉得有趣之余也多了几分暖意。  
“呐呐、去看看玩具嘛！”  
Elsa终于研究完了那些进口先进的玩意儿，捏着店员的名片心满意足的回到了Anna的身边接过购物车。小姑娘一脸期待的扯着她的衣角，又来到了琳琅满目的儿童玩具堆中。  
“Anna小时候都喜欢玩些什么？”  
“嗯......毛绒玩具吧、还有球，或者是积木之类的.....”  
Elsa若有所思的点了点头，张望着那些引着可爱图案的小玩具。Anna仿佛一下子回到了童年，开心的挽着Elsa的胳膊将各种玩具指给她看，这个是她以前曾经玩过的、那个是一直都十分流行的......  
说是给小宝宝买玩具，最后Anna倒是挑了一大堆毛绒玩偶。“没有朋友大白会很寂寞的！”，Anna如此解释着。  
“大白”就是Elsa以一千五百环的魔鬼战绩赢回来的那只大白熊玩偶——哦，貌似现在Elsa都是那家店特别防范的对象。  
Anna抱着一堆玩偶，环顾四周，Elsa刚巧夹了几本书正朝着自己走来。  
“都是些什么书啊？”  
Elsa把书递给Anna，后者接过，一一翻看着：《美国儿科学会·育儿百科》，《实用程序育儿法》，《辅食添加，让宝宝做主》，《在孩子下次生病前》，《美国金宝贝早教·婴幼儿游戏》，《孩子是如何学习的》，《儿童教育心理学》，《父母效能训练》......  
“......这是什么。”Anna觉得自己此时此刻的表情一定非常精彩。  
“读书有益。”Elsa一本正经的把这些书码好了放进购物车里，“你和小家伙都别担心，不会的可以慢慢学着来。”  
之后Elsa又在店员的殷勤指导下分别研究了奶瓶、宝宝床、床垫被子和纸尿裤。Anna被店员花天坠地的解说扰的头晕脑胀，干脆放弃思考趴在购物车边上抱着自己的玩偶看着自家Alpha挺拔的背影发呆——有那么一瞬间她觉得生孩子真的好不容易啊，要做好这么这么多的准备来迎接一个小小生命的到来。  
Anna登时就对这世界上所有为父母的人群装满了最崇高的敬意。  
采购工作差不多进行到了尾声，购物车也被一堆商品堆得沉甸甸的。Elsa想起了Rapunzel的嘱托，又在小食区买了一些饼干，梅子和维生素后，这才搂着Anna满载而归。  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	74. Chapter 74

Part One.Chapter.02  
两人回家的时候已经过了饭店，打扫完家居的Golda看Olaf一个人待在家里怪无聊的，便留下便签条带着Olaf回自家住上几天。  
这也方便了Elsa，Anna怀着小孩儿，在家里肯定要适应几天。  
载着Anna回到了市中心的家中。小姑娘还在遗憾着自己没办法趁这时节多画几幅向日葵的写生，有些不满的噘着嘴。  
“好啦，别生气。等咱们的孩子长大了，你带着她一起去画画。”  
Elsa见Anna直到吃完饭还一直坐在沙发上生着闷气，一边洗碗一边回头安慰着那小姑娘。  
“哼......”Anna随意的翻了翻Elsa买回来的那一堆书，还没看几行字就丢了下来，抱着大白熊在沙发上哼哼着。  
Elsa无奈的苦笑着，思索该如何让这爱炸毛的小姑娘转移注意力。  
“——对了，要不要来猜一猜我们的这个孩子长的像谁？”  
“是我生的，一定长得像我啦。”  
“这可说不准啊。”Elsa甩了甩手上的水珠，故意蹙起了眉头。“从生理学的角度上来看，孩子应该长得像爸爸。”  
“长得像爸爸，但是性格一定随妈妈呀！”Anna挺着腰，很自豪的昂着头。  
“嗯，那可不好说呢。”话题成功被带过了，Elsa小声的舒了口气。“早点休息吗？”  
“好~”  
Anna放下玩偶，正准备去洗漱更衣，却又被Elsa横抱了起来。  
“你干嘛！”  
“Eugene医生特别关照我了，Omega怀孕期间很娇弱的。肩不能抬，手不能动。尽量减少一切不必要的走动。所以——”Elsa轻轻掂了掂手，熟练的把Anna抱在怀中。“现在，我来陪聊陪行，端茶送水，洗衣做饭啊。”  
安·半残疾·娜一边怀疑着人生，一边在Elsa的全程看护之下半羞半恼的洗漱，换了睡衣。  
当后背靠上柔软床铺的那一刻，Anna总算是解脱似的松了口气。  
“Olaf在Golda家里吗？”  
“嗯，别担心，Olaf很懂事，也挺喜欢和Golda在一起的。”  
Elsa换上了一件浅紫色的睡裙——Anna说喜欢看她穿这件衣服√钻进被子里，Anna特别“自觉”的把一条腿撂在了她的腿上。  
“嗯哼？”Elsa一手翻看着那本《育儿百科》，另一只手滑进被子里轻轻的拍了拍Anna的大腿。“别闹，早点休息。”  
“不嘛.....”Anna撇着嘴，爪子开始不安分的在Elsa的腰上轻轻挠着。“这么早我睡不着。”  
“乖，闭目养神也是好的。”  
Elsa阖上书，侧身轻轻的伸出手来揽过Anna的腰，掌心覆着平坦的腹部，有节奏的轻轻拍着。另一只胳膊给Anna枕靠着，大白狼很悠闲的闭上了眼睛。沉稳的睡颜令人倍感安心，Anna盯着那乖顺的睡脸看了会儿，竟也慢慢的泛起了睡意。  
轻轻的将自己的手塞进了Elsa的手中，Anna依偎在自家Alpha的胸口，渐渐闭上了眼睛。  
......  
Anna做了一个噩梦。  
梦中她睁开眼睛，手脚被粗糙的麻绳缚着，她想要挣脱，却只在纤细的皮肤上留下了几道血痕。想要叫喊，张着嘴却哑了声，根本发不出任何声音来。金发的男人扔掉怀里的藏獒犬，咧着嘴冲她扑上来。Anna本能的蹬着腿，似乎踹中了男人的小腹、男人立刻凶神恶煞的抬起粗腿用力的回击......  
“.....na......Anna！”  
“——不要！”  
Elsa一脸焦急的看着那溺在梦魇之中半天也无法清醒的小姑娘，轻轻的捏着她的肩膀呼喊着。  
后背不知何时已经被冷汗打湿一片了，Anna猛地睁开眼睛。她下意识的捂住了自己的肚子，含着泪水看向心急如焚的Elsa。  
“Elsa......孩子......”  
“没事，Anna别怕。”  
Elsa是被Anna的梦呓给惊醒的，她紧紧的拽着被子，眉头深锁。额上已经布了一层虚汗，轻轻的摇着头，口中喃喃着一些抗拒挣扎的话。左手压着自己的小腹，另一只手用力的扯住了Elsa的衣袖。是做了噩梦，并且看这样的反应，Elsa大概也猜到了这梦魇的内容。  
“没事的，Anna、别担心......”Elsa重新把Anna揽进怀中，用下颚轻轻的摸索着怀中人的头顶。“我在这里，没有人会伤害你。”  
“Elsa......我好怕.....我好怕这个孩子也出事......”  
“不会的，别乱想。”Elsa温柔的吻上Anna的眉角，“我在这里，Anna。相信我，也相信你自己。”  
躲进Elsa的怀抱里，嗅着那一股清冷而柔和的酒香，Anna原本高度紧张的神经这才慢慢放松了下来。  
“乖，睡吧。”Elsa修长的手指插进了Anna柔顺的发间，轻轻的为她捋着长发。那受惊了的小绵羊听话的闭上了眼睛，两I这回藏在棉被里的两条腿都缠上了Elsa的长腿。温热的皮肤白皙，隐隐还能看得到皮肤底下青色的血管。原本还有一些青涩稚嫩的脸庞又成熟了一些，或许是快做母亲的缘故吧。Elsa很喜欢看着Anna的睡姿，不管是豪放的姿态还是现在蜷缩在自己怀中的小模样她都爱不释手。她尤其喜欢Anna的羽睫，睫毛特别长，借着月光她甚至能够看到浓密的睫毛在脸上投下一道微弱的扇形的阴影。  
很可爱，很漂亮，她很喜欢。  
想要一直一直这样的看着守护她的睡颜啊。  
Elsa又一次将骨节分明的手覆上了Anna的小腹，轻轻的抚摸。  
  
考虑到了Anna肚子里的小生命，励志将看护工作做到完美无缺的总裁大人尽管因为害怕Anna再度被梦魇惊吓而在后半夜辗转难眠而在大早上有些憔悴的起了床，但还是坚持从早餐开始为夫人与孩子的营养好好计划每一餐的搭配。  
当Elsa准备好了全麦面包与牛奶麦片，再回到卧室的时候，躲在被子里的小人还在熟睡着。不过这会儿看来似乎睡得并不大安稳，没了Elsa的信息素，Anna不自知的皱着眉头，时不时的蹭着枕头，闷在被子里努力的追寻着那一点点点的酒味。  
被标记了的Omega确实是十分依赖自家Alpha的气息的，尤其是Anna现在还在怀孕中，更加依赖Elsa能够带来的安全感。  
虽然很想让Anna再多赖会儿床，不过早饭还是要吃的。Elsa把睡得迷迷糊糊的Anna抱在怀里，直到踏进洗浴间Anna才发觉自己又被当成“没腿娜”照顾了。  
吃完早餐Anna又瘫上了床，Elsa就坐在她的身边用笔记本电脑远程督查公司各个项目的进展。下午的时候Eugene和Rapunzel又来拜访了一会儿，主要是Eugene不放心Anna再来多叮嘱两句。Rapunzel一边语重心长的向Elsa提醒着各种注意事项，一边特别自然的从包包里拿出了一本“作为礼物”的读物——  
《陪自家Omega一起怀孕》。  
Elsa觉得自己的眉毛跳的很精彩。切了点水果，四个人坐在客厅沙发上又扯起了家常。作为对这本“大作”的回礼，Elsa又问起了对面这一对冤家的婚礼问题——实际上，和正常向的Alpha向Omega求婚还略有不同，Eugene似乎里外都处于被动一方。就Elsa知道的，Rapunzel花式求婚的方法也用了不少，可都是次次“扑街”。Rapunzel软硬兼施，Eugene则是软硬不吃。要不是这两人明面暗面上的狗粮大把大把撒了不少，Elsa真的又要以为Eugene只是Rapunzel一时兴起的玩伴而已。  
关于这一点两位当事人倒是一点也不急。Rapunzel原本也是富家大小姐，全世界转悠了一圈儿也见识了不少，一点也不陈腐，偶尔还开明的让人头皮发麻。本人一点儿也不介意结婚问题，最近倒是有些眼红Anna肚子里的小宝贝，连“奉子成婚”的戏码都快摆上台子了。  
“话说一个多月，那不就是标记那晚上的事情嘛。“说到孩子Rapunzel又开始瞥向Anna的肚子。“该说是因为标记呢，还是总裁大人神枪手的技术好呢。我和Eugene怎么一点动静也没有？”  
“或许你们可以去伦敦试试。”Elsa搂着Anna，看着Rapunzel羡慕的眼神，倒是多了几分嘚瑟。  
“嗐！我早就想试试野战了，这家伙死正经、”Rapunzel扭了把Eugene腰间的软肉，无辜的男人平白躺枪，摸着自己下巴上的胡渣嗷嗷叫着。Anna红着脸，低了头装哑巴。Elsa则是扶着额， 把人轰出去的心都有了。  
“Rapunzel你可给我收敛点啊，别在我女儿面前开荤段子，羞不羞啊。”  
“得了吧，你女儿现在还是个点点大的细胞呢！”Rapunzel毫不客气的把人呛了回去。“话说，你怎么就这么确定一定是个女孩儿啊？小Anna说不定会想要个儿子呢。对不对？”  
“噗.....我都行啊。”  
早就习惯看着Elsa和Rapunzel的拌嘴，Anna恬恬的笑着。她倒是并没有什么重男轻女的思想，不过听着Rapunzel这么说却总是莫名其妙的感觉有趣儿。她还记得有句话怎么说的，“一生一个小公主，再生还是小公户，一生气又生两个小公主，一窝都是小公主”。  
“你还别说，就医学角度来讲，Anna小姐怀着的是小女婴的可能性很大。”Eugene专家发话了，Rapunzel自然也就放过了Elsa。她吐了吐舌头，又凑到Eugene的耳边说着什么悄悄话。  
有了两个友人的陪伴一整个下午很快就被消磨掉了，Rapunzel闹着要出门吃烧烤，Eugene在这方面也从来不苛刻自家强O。同Elsa和Anna道别后便离开了。  
送走了两位贵客，Elsa回到客厅，看见Anna一本正经的捧着那本《陪自家Omega一起怀孕》看得有模有样。  
“有看见什么锦囊妙计吗。”  
Elsa在Anna的身边坐下，那小绵羊便斜着身子躺倒在她的膝头。  
“哼哼，书上说啦、妈妈的情绪会影响小宝宝。所以想要一个聪明健康的孩子，同时不想让小家伙的妈妈落下什么产前、产后抑郁还有其他病根的，就要顺着怀孕的人，和谐的生活！”  
“遵命遵命，一切都听公主殿下的。”  
Elsa伸手揉了揉Anna粉扑扑的侧脸，小姑娘被大白狼“存心调戏”，炸着毛张嘴咬了Elsa一口——自然是轻轻的咬了一口，一点儿力道也没使。Alpha却在指尖触上那丁香小舌的瞬间躁动了起来，Elsa的手指仿佛也夹带着一股清淡的酒香，探进Anna的口中轻轻的搅动着、追逐着那条不安分的软舌。Anna轻轻的哼了一声，手中的书掉落在了地板上，本人却也顾不上去捡。小腹变得火热起来，Anna轻轻的哼着，枕靠在Elsa腿面上的脑袋有些不安分的轻摆着。  
“不行.....Anna，现在不行。”  
空气变得燥热起来，幸好Elsa及时刹住了车——Anna肚子里的小家伙还没安稳下来呢，这段时间靠抑制剂也不能随便做。  
“哼......”Anna面色涨红，还沉迷在清酒的冷香中。她可怜巴巴的拽着Elsa的衣角，绿眸中闪烁着欲求。“Elsa....只是一个吻而已，好不好嘛。”  
Elsa的蓝眸之中虽然也闪烁着温情，但是头脑还算清醒。她原本是想着义正言辞的拒绝Anna，可是目光又不经意间瞟了眼那掉落在地上的工具书。  
犹豫了片刻，宠夫人的总裁大人还是轻轻的叹了口气。  
似乎这样的姿势两个人曾经也做过——Elsa俯下身，轻轻用鼻尖蹭了蹭Anna透红的小鼻子。接着是一个很顺理成章的亲吻，Anna迫不及待的探出舌头在Elsa的唇间舔舐着，后者却只是浅尝辄止，一触即离。  
还没等Anna再一次炸起毛来，那面无表情的大白狼还点着自己的薄唇苦恼的皱着眉头，“好像在宝宝面前做这种事情不太好啊。”  
“......”  
Anna哀怨的看着自家小心谨慎的夫君，活像独处深闺的小媳妇。  



	75. Chapter 75

Part One.Chapter.03  
  
本以为怀着孩子会有那么一星半点儿的与众不同，谁知道不仅没有惊喜，麻烦还不少。  
在尽职尽责的总裁大人的全方位看护下，怀着小生命的小绵羊很安稳的在家里安心孕育着两个人爱情的“结晶”。不过随着月份的逐渐增加，Anna的妊娠反应也开始慢慢的加重着。先是来势汹汹且频率极高的呕吐欲望，再是食欲不振、夜晚失眠多梦。Anna本就生的细巧，再被这样没日没夜的折磨着，人愣是消瘦了一大圈儿。  
厕所里，洗手台上的水龙头被Anna可以拧开。哗啦哗啦的水声多少掩盖住了她接连不断的呕吐声。扶着马桶，瘦的青筋凸显的右手无力的扶着墙壁。地面的瓷砖上摆着抽纸。她有些痛苦的喘息着，眼角也染上了明显的绯红色，衬得她的嘴唇和脸色更加苍白。  
Elsa有些烦躁的轻拍着Anna的后背——心疼，真的很心疼。她只能看着Anna一天天的被肚子里的小家伙折磨得茶不思饭不想、自己却除了干着急什么也做不了。她连不要孩子的念头都快有了，却很识趣的没有说出口。  
“哎......小淘气、和你爸爸一样不省心......”为了不让Elsa太担心，Anna故作轻松的开着玩笑。她费力的摸上了逐渐开始隆起的腹部，有些虚弱的扯出一个微笑。  
Elsa扶着Anna站起来，领她在沙发上坐下。她覆着Anna的手，轻轻的感受着孩子的存在。“宝宝乖一点好不好，妈妈真的很累啊。”Elsa叹着气，轻轻的将Anna揽在怀中。  
  
虽然怀着肚子里的小东西确——实是辛苦而艰难，但是Anna没有半点儿埋怨的心思。她不像身边某只已经快要因为心疼自家Omega而发起狂来的大白狼，揉着肚子时的表情安恬而幸福。腹部微微隆起的小姑娘此刻看来多了几分将为人母的宁静平和，Elsa只好眼巴巴的看着，也只能看着。这会儿她实在是痛恨自己身而为A，不能帮自家人分担哪怕半点也好的苦痛。  
小家伙儿快三个多月的时候，两人在Rapunzel的怂恿下又去了Eugene医生那儿做了第二次B超。Elsa看了育儿百科，知道BC做多了会影响小家伙开口说话的早晚，所以一直不大乐意。不过Anna倒是十分好奇的——她肚子里的这个小家伙，再怎么爱折腾也终于在自己肚子里待了三个月了，她好想看一看小孩子的模样。  
“——喂！这里这里！”  
Elsa护着Anna，扶着她慢慢的走在医院廊道上。在门口张望着的Rapunzel老远就看见了这一对儿无意识中都在放闪的AO，顾不上一嘴满满的狗粮连忙迎了上去。  
“小Anna才多久没见啊，都这么瘦了、”Rapunzel心疼的捏了捏Anna的肩膀，瞪了Elsa一眼。“是不是你家Alpha没照顾好你呀。”  
“没有啦，别担心......”前一两个月的确是因为肚子里的小生命而把Anna折磨得日渐消瘦，不过三个多月之后孕吐也好失眠也罢，反应都小了许多。不然，Elsa也不会答应带着自己再出来。  
“嗐，你别替她说话啦！她这颗榆木脑袋会不会照顾人我还不清楚！”Rapunzel一点儿面子也没给Elsa留，仗着两个人认识久了关系铁，一边扶了Anna向科室走一边为她科普Elsa过去的“黑历史”。  
“小Anna你是不知道，在你之前Elsa不知道伤了多少女孩儿的心啦！有一次咱们一起去参加在纽约的一场商业派对，Elsa一个晚上被姑娘们‘一个不小心’的红酒泼了七次，‘踩中自己裙角’而摔倒在她面前的女人就有四个，眼泪汪汪的等总裁大人绅士的搀扶......”  
“咳。”Elsa黑着脸，犀利的目光刀刀横上Rapunzel的脖颈，“Rapunzel，你能别当着我夫人孩子的面揭我的短吗，都已经是多久之前的事情了。”  
“好好好，给你留点儿老攻的尊严......”  
  
当Eugene医生将几张BC单子含笑递给Elsa时，头一次快要做爸妈的两个人都是按捺不住的激动——这还是她们第一次看见小家伙的样子啊。Eugene顺带给她们做了两张彩超图片，看上去胎儿的形状已经很清晰了。小小的一团安静的蜷缩在子宫里，实在是可爱到不行。  
“Elsa你看你看！”Anna揪着Elsa的衣角，“我觉得她长得像你诶！”  
“嗯.....”Elsa哭笑不得的看着那图中的一团软肉，“这你都看得出来？”  
“哼哼，因为在我肚子里啊！”Anna嘚瑟的叉着腰。她拿起手机正打算给这小家伙拍照片来留个纪念，一边的Rapunzel笑嘻嘻的开口道，“不然你俩一人一手比个Heart把小总裁圈在中间来拍一张吧？光是想想就觉得很有爱的样子。”   
“这么腻歪干什么......”Elsa还没吐槽完，Anna已经身处右手比起了小心心，双眼放光的等着Elsa。  
于是后半句硬是被自己咽回了肚子里，Elsa不去看Rapunzel捧着肚子笑个不停的夸张姿态，伸出自己的左手与Anna的拇指食指紧靠在一块儿，拼凑出一个形状完美的爱心。小爱心的中心则是那个三个多月的小家伙儿，也不知道她有没有感受到自家爸妈的喜悦。  
  
频繁的妊娠反应从十二周后开始慢慢的减退，Anna也慢慢适应了逐渐变得沉重的肚子。失眠依旧是偶尔会发生的，但是依偎在Elsa的怀中也总能再被自家Alpha耐心的哄着睡熟。Elsa每天都会对着那本“母婴菜谱”任劳任怨、别出心裁的搭配营养而可口的菜式，Anna一边埋头嚼着，她便一脸满足的不停动着筷子把各种菜肴夹进Anna碗里。  
“总裁大人，你在喂小猪吗。”Anna哭笑不得。  
“瞎说，”Elsa伸手揪了揪小姑娘的鼻尖，“我明明在喂两个小宝贝。”  
Anna红着脸低头吃饭，没搭理Elsa——她总是在怀疑最初在那个咖啡厅看见的高岭之花会不会是Elsa又一个失散多年的亲姐妹，现在这个张口闭口都是让人脸红情话的总裁真的是当初的那个高冷冰山嘛！  
又是标记而后的纯情小O，被自家Alpha这么一撩泼，羞涩而悸动的信息素氤氲在空气里，甜甜的可可香味真的要把Elsa心都给甜化了，但是她又不敢贸然的动作——虽然知道两个人都忍得很辛苦，但是为了Anna肚子里的小家伙，也是不得不忍耐的事情啊。  
  
Anna自从被Elsa标记了以后，总爱黏着自家大白狼。或许也是怀着小家伙的原因吧，只有Elsa的气息，Elsa在身边她才能安心。最近则是表现得更加明显了，像只树懒一样挂在Elsa的胳膊上片刻也舍不得松开。似乎有即将发情的征兆，这让两人都有些紧张。不过Elsa也很体贴，在家里一待就是三个多月，真的撒手不管公司条条框框的事情，把全部的精力都放在了照顾自家夫人孩子上。  
Kai作为Elsa的左膀右臂也已经不能更加尽职尽责了，自家总裁平时就是工作起来不要命的类型，他还在心底里感谢着Anna的出现终于治好了Elsa“不工作浑身不自在”的毛病呢。不过公司的运营总是会存在各种意料之外的特殊问题，这会儿，他在公司忙的焦头烂额，不得不拨通了Elsa的电话。  
“喂。”那一头很快就接通了，Elsa的语气听起来极其不悦——事实上本人此刻的表情却是不大友好，她伸出右手搂着Anna的脖子，微凉的薄唇划过后颈的腺体轻轻的吻着，以此让有些紧张的小绵羊放松精神——昨天Anna终于还是发了情，原本Elsa准备了可以稍许抑制的药，但是Anna害怕伤到小家伙，说什么也不肯用。  
“Queen，很抱歉在这个时候打扰您。”Kai无奈的接了话——虽然他明白Elsa并非蛮横任性的人，说话大可不必诚惶诚恐，但是听到对面这道一丝温度也没有的凛冽声线，多少还是有些畏缩。“公司这边发生了一点事故，需要您亲自出面回复。”  
正说着，Elsa在另一边也能听见Kai背景里嘈杂吵闹的声音，她依稀能辨别出几个人声，都是几个项目的负责人。“到底什么情况？”  
“在电话里说不清，Queen。”Kai硬着头皮，“我想您一定要回来一趟，总裁夫人怀着身孕这我们都知道，可是实在没有办法，您一定要回来。”  
“现在情况更复杂， Anna昨天发情了。”Elsa沉着脸，“什么事情连你都搞不定？我——”  
“总理先生你先去忙吧，我给她收拾一下，一会儿就把她赶出家门。”  
赖在Elsa怀里的Anna将两人的对话一字不落的听了去，她叹了口气，趁Elsa不注意抢来手中的手机，如此这般对Kai说完便挂断了通话。  
“Anna？”Elsa皱着眉，刚想说话，却被Anna轻轻用食指点住了下唇。  
“没关系的，Elsa。”Anna很平静的笑着，表现十分淡定，一点儿也没有发情Omega一听说自家Alpha要走立刻哭唧唧委屈屈的模样。“Arendelle的大家都很需要你，宝宝和我在家里很安全，你别担心。”  
“......”Elsa一时语塞，沉默而为难的看着Anna。“......乖乖在家里等着我，我很快就回来。”最后还是妥协了——她比谁都了解Anna的温柔，叹了口气又给了自家小姑娘一个恋恋不舍的拥抱。“有什么事情第一时间给我打电话，知道吗。”  
“嗯，我去给你拿外套。”  
“诶——”Elsa本来还想伸手拉住她的，但却抓了个空。  
Anna这个孕妇带球跑路倒还挺灵活的。  
  
委屈，舍不得，嘤嘤嘤。  
Anna打开衣柜，发热又一次在全身肆无忌惮的撩泼。都说“一孕傻三年”，可是她也不傻。Anna知道自己只要一句话的挽留，或者是不管不顾的闭着眼睛把自己的信息素像辐射一样的投射到小小的房间里，Elsa别说是不能走了、甚至会三天三夜出不了家门。  
可是，Anna舍不得让Elsa左右为难。  
为了你，没关系的。  
我有你，但是你有整个Arendelle啊。  
能不能再吻一吻我.....  
Elsa换上西装，走向玄关，打开门，微风吹散了房间里原本荡漾着的清酒味。Anna瑟缩着，强颜欢笑的和Elsa抱了抱——明明是不过一两天的事情，两个人却是惺惺相惜，愣是表现出了一种生离死别的场面。  
一个人回了家，关上门，Alpha信息素的逐渐飘散让Anna有些焦躁不安。她扶着墙爬上床，抱紧了两人早上还相拥共枕的被单颤颤巍巍的嗅着那棉芯里仅存的一点儿酒香，强迫自己平静下来。  
  
原来是Arendelle最近有所交际的对家想要耍小手腕——这确实也怨不得Kai了，他已经尽力和对方周旋，是对面的策划人贪心不足。Elsa冷着脸会见了这个大胃口的家伙，当着他的面撕了矛盾之前已经拟好准备签署的合同，让两个保安扯着他的胳膊丢出了公司的会议室——原本就是一个可有可无的贸易对象，还想威胁你总裁大人？  
解决掉了这件事情，Elsa想着来都来了，把之后的计划安排一下也省得自己再多担心，便奔走各个楼层和负责人交接了一下进度。大家知道总裁夫人正怀着小总裁呢，各个都很自觉认真，一点儿没让Kai多操心。Elsa也很是感动，为了赶进度晚上干脆住在了办公室里坐了一个通宵，终于在第二天的下午得以回家。  
但是，打开门，眼前的景象让她惊呆了：她的两双皮靴，大灰狼的拖鞋，还有那两只搭配着长裙的蓝色高跟鞋从玄关口开始一只一只的被人摆放着，像是一条路线为她指引方向，指向卧室里。她顺着这条“道路”走进里屋，床上空空如也，看起来却是一片狼藉。只剩下厚重的床垫子被挪得一半掉在了地上，翘在那儿显得不伦不类。衣柜里原本整整齐齐的挂好叠好的衣服全部都被扯了下来，在门口堆成了一座小山坡。仔细一看，这座“小山”里的东西还真是不少。有她穿过的睡衣，她翻看的几本母婴幼儿工具书，她的几件常穿衣物，甚至还有她的毛巾......  
而在这么多的东西里，还有被拖进山坡中央的被子，和一个套着她的衬衫正哭个不停的Omgea。  
“......Anna？”  
Elsa愣住了，她有些迟疑的呼唤着那山坡里的小姑娘。  
她家Omega筑巢了。  
听到自己的名字，Anna像是一只受惊的小兽一样抖抖索索的捏紧了衬衫的衣角，在自己堆成的巢穴里惊慌落泪。  
Elsa的心态快崩了。  
怀着孕的Omega体质本来就狗虚弱了，如果长时间都处在这种极端紧张激动的情绪之下，身体可能会在发情期过后因为则此眼中的感情波动迅速虚弱起来。  
“Anna.....别哭啊，我回来了。”  
Elsa脱了工作服，尽可能多的释放自己的信息素。她的心都快碎了，Anna怀着小家伙，那么艰难的时候甚至还在微笑的安慰自己，现在却蜷缩在自己筑下的巢穴里失声痛哭、Elsa连让Rapunzel揍自己一顿的心都有了。  
嗅到了Elsa的气息，Anna抬起因为长时间哭泣而有些晕眩的头，红着眼睛盯着Elsa。  
“Elsa.....她去公司了......”  
“我在，别哭了。”Elsa努力把自己的声音放得轻柔，一边安抚着那小绵羊、一边小心翼翼的靠近。“公司的事情已经处理完了，我回来了，不走了、再也不走了。”  
“呜.....呜呜......”  
Anna一边哭噎着，突然就从自己的小山坡里钻了出来。Elsa松了一口气，刚想伸手抱抱她家小绵羊，Anna却把她堆起来的所有东西——床单啊被子啊枕头啊衬衫啊裤子啊睡衣啊，甚至书也从身边捡了起来，一股脑儿堆在了Elsa的身上、差点没把可怜的大白狼给闷着。  
“等....Anna你小心孩子......”突然就被淹没的Elsa差点儿就给吓懵了，但她最担心的还是Anna和她肚子里的小家伙。她一面勉强拨开身上的东西，怀里又是一阵重量——东西都丢完了，Anna把自己也扔进了Elsa怀里。她紧紧的搂着自家Alpha的脖子，眼泪住不住的流着。  
“Anna乖、我在这里呢。”  
“呜......这些都是你的东西，我也是你的......下次你再离开，带我一起去好不好......”  
Elsa无奈的搂紧了怀里的小绵羊，笑着吻去她眼角的泪花。“别哭了，女儿还在这儿呢，妈妈要坚强啊。”  
“呜.......”  
“下次别坐在衣柜里，地方小、待在里面会很难受的。”  
Anna把脸埋在Elsa怀里，轻轻的哼着，享受大白狼没有下限与上限的温柔。  
“你别这么宠我.....”她吸了吸鼻子，红着脸小声埋怨，“我怀孕了脾气不好、你宠坏我我就要乱发脾气......”  
“爸爸宠妈妈怎么了？姐姐宠妹妹怎么了？Alpha宠自己的Omega怎么了？”Elsa轻轻的点了点Anna哭得通红的鼻尖，“我们来约定一个小信号好不好？如果你想要向我撒娇又觉得无理取闹，就给我一个提示，让我做好准备哄你。”  
“什么信号......”Anna被Elsa一本正经的表情给逗笑了，“又不是小孩子了，等孩子出生了你和她玩儿吧！”  
Elsa也笑了，伸手为Anna拭去眼角的泪珠、将轻柔的吻轻轻的落在了Anna的侧脸与唇角上。轻巧，温柔，却也饱含爱意。  
“你家大白狼重新连接啦。”Elsa把Anna小心翼翼的环抱在怀里，“不许再哭了，我就在这里。”  
“......大笨狼。”Anna笑着，又往Elsa的怀里挤了挤。  
  
“饿不饿？我买了小蛋糕。”  
原本想着自己一晚不归家，Anna一定会生气炸毛。询问了Eugene医生后Elsa买了手工作坊里的小蛋糕，一口就能吞吃入腹，不用担心糖分摄入过量。本就是用来安抚小绵羊的，现在看来也依旧适用。  
“要！”Anna立刻抬起头——她已经想念了好久的零食！前三个月一直都心惊胆跳的关注着肚子里的小家伙，现在终于可以“破戒”了！  
“小吃货。”Elsa笑看着Anna立刻灿烂起来的笑颜，扶着人走到客厅的沙发上。  
“是你女儿馋！”Anna理直气壮的叉着腰。  
“好好好，我女儿是小小吃货。”  
Elsa拿来蛋糕盒，又给Anna热了一杯牛奶。  
趁着总裁夫人终于消停了下来，总裁大人苦恼的回到卧室收拾起了满地的衣物。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	76. Chapter 76

Part One.Chapter.04  
  
Elsa正在房间里收拾着散落一地的衣物啊书的各种东西，蓦地就就听见了客厅中一阵凌乱的声响。  
心立刻就提了起来，Elsa连忙向门外冲去。  
“Anna？！”  
“唔嗯.....”  
心满意足的享用了蛋糕，Anna原本正赖在沙发上愉悦的享受着总算又近在咫尺之间的、自家Alpha的清酒香味。谁知才刚刚受伤委屈的心才刚刚安稳下来，发情的热潮却又一次在全身翻涌。  
“Elsa......”  
Anna艰难的从沙发上坐起来，本想着去卧室找她家的大白狼、谁知还没走几步便膝盖一软，绵绵无力的半跪在了地上。  
当Elsa从卧室里冲出来的时候，看见的是一副.....春光乍泄的场面。Anna涨红着脸，并拢了的双腿轻轻的摩挲着。她半扶着沙发，粉嫩的臀瓣微微翘起。隔着衣服也能看见她诱人的背脊所勾勒出来的优美曲线，嗅到了Elsa的气息在空气中逐渐变得清晰浓郁起来，Anna抿着下唇，绿眸之中满是迷情。  
“Anna.....”  
Elsa的喉管不自觉的吞咽着——灯光下她很清晰的看见有一道湿润的水痕沿着Anna大腿的内侧滑落。沙发上那只逐渐被发情期侵染理智的小绵羊自唇齿间漏出了丝丝难耐的呻吟声，她趴伏在沙发上，清亮的蜜液打湿底裤，自不断吞吐的花穴中流落。她挣扎着抬起头，渴求般的看向手足无措的Elsa。  
“Elsa......给我......”  
——怎·么·办！  
Elsa捏紧了拳头，简直是觉得欲火焚身。不同于还残存着理智的头脑，胯下的腺体已经开始不争气的挺立了起来。  
孕期中的Omega无意中散发着比以往日常相比更加甜蜜诱人的气息，就像是已经熟透了的果实，怂恿着Alpha去采摘。勾人而魅惑，像极了一只妖精。Elsa用力的摇了摇头，把险些就绷断了的理智拉回笼。强大自制力在不断的提醒她，沙发上的小姑娘还孕育着她们二人来之不易的小宝贝。  
然而全身的每一个细胞都在躁动着，叫嚣着。想要立刻像个锁定了目标的饿狼一样冲上去，用自己的性器填满爱人，与她结合交欢，直到她求饶为止。  
不断地在心里告诉自己现在不行，Elsa强忍着已经有些肿胀的胯部，将赖在沙发上深陷情欲，软绵滚烫的Anna重新抱回了沙发上躺好。她跪在沙发上，双臂撑在了身下人的耳侧。  
心跳如雷，吵得Elsa有些不知所措。  
“Elsa.....哼唔......”  
“Anna——”  
Elsa凝视着身下的小姑娘眼眶红红，无助的向自己伸出双手。耳边是Anna甜如蜜饯般软糯的呼唤，巧克力的气息灼热，毫无意外的融化了Elsa绷直了的神经。Alpha渴望征服与占有的本能促使着她低头吻住了Anna的红艳的双唇，近乎粗暴的啃啮着。趁着小姑娘闷哼喘息的时候，Elsa将灵巧的舌尖探进Anna的口中，肆意在温暖的腔内扫荡吞食后又霸道的捉住了她的小舌不断纠缠。直到怀中人攥紧了她衣袖的手微微放开，Elsa才意犹未尽的退了出来。她有些担心的看向Anna微微隆起的腹部，确认了自己的动作并没有压着她们的小家伙，这才放心的又将目光落在了身下小姑娘通红的脸上——Anna依旧有些缺氧，身体火热的温度让她闷热难耐。大口的喘息着，一双幼兽般无辜的绿眸之中多了一丝水波，像是委屈、也像是在渴求。Elsa看着这幅秀色可餐的场景，呼吸也变得沉重了起来。她撑着自己的上身，小心翼翼的俯首再一次含住Anna被自己啃咬得红润肿胀的双唇，火烧火燎的撩泼与理智碰撞，Elsa杂乱无章的亲吻着身下的小绵羊。  
“唔、Elsa.....想要.....”  
Anna被一种空虚感席卷着，忍不住微微蹙了眉。她努力的伸手想要勾住Elsa的脖颈，却因为隆着的腹部只能费力的抬着两条纤细的腿曲成了一个不太标准的“M”型。  
“......”  
Elsa觉得如果到这一步自己都不做的话，一定要被人怀疑生理方面是否存在问题了。  
“Elsa、呜......”  
“乖，我们慢慢来。”  
Elsa伏在Anna的耳边，用幽深的气音缓缓的呢喃着。温热的吐息喷洒在身下人敏感通红的耳垂边，又轻柔的拂过她的耳廓。Anna一阵轻颤，耳边热腾腾的刺激着，下身忍不住又吐露出了更多的爱液。Elsa顺着小姑娘红烫的耳根一路沿着白皙的侧颈舔舐亲吻，故意吮出啧啧轻响。享受着身下人的战栗，又耐心的在轮廓美好的锁骨上印下几颗草莓后才继续向下侵略。她盯着Anna胸前挺立着的两粒红豆伴随着小姑娘用力的呼吸而起起伏伏，轻柔的用舌尖挑逗一侧的硬立，再接着用微凉的薄唇包含。Anna娇吟着，酥麻感从胸前开始扩散，在四肢百骸间游走。孕期中的身体更加敏感，Elsa每一次的触碰仿佛都会带来一种别样的快意。Anna无意识的微拱着上身，将胸前的山峰更多的送给身上人。Elsa则是在吸吮之余用柔软的舌尖来回调戏着那一粒红豆，惹得Anna喘息不断。  
“嗯.....Elsa....另一边也要.....”  
一边受到了温柔的照拂，另一边却只能因为被冷落而些许胀痛着。Anna难耐的想要伸手去安抚那没被照顾到的另一边，可是伸出的手却被Elsa钳制着直接举过了头顶。  
“别急、你还怀着孕。”  
说话的时候Elsa也依旧衔着Anna可口的红樱，舌尖伴随着薄唇轻吐安抚之语的动作而是不是的擦过那愈发硬挺的朱红。Anna只觉得一阵又一阵的酥麻清晰，又是一股暖流直奔下身，股间更湿了一分。  
只是被挑逗着胸口而已，发情的Omega却已经情迷意乱。Elsa不给Anna任何喘息的时间，右手一路下移，轻轻的抚过小姑娘隆起的小腹。  
“Anna，你猜、宝宝知不知道我们在干什么？”  
Elsa勾起嘴角，露出了一个痞帅的坏笑。说着，在那腹上轻啄一下。  
Anna又是一阵面红耳赤，立刻伸手遮挡住了自己的双眼。  
“小宝贝你看看，妈妈害羞了。”  
Elsa嘚瑟的调戏着脸皮薄的Anna，却没想到自己方才轻吻的地方似乎有微弱的一瞬动弹，就像是在回应她说的话一样。  
“Elsa！.....”  
小家伙这一动弹，羞得Anna更是像装只鸵鸟干脆把自己给埋起来。Elsa又是一阵轻笑，不再捉弄身下的小姑娘，右手继续向下探索着，隔着底裤径直落在了正流着汩汩蜜汁的花穴。敏感的小穴在被Alpha轻按的那一刻剧烈的收缩着，激动得吞吐着更多的爱液。强烈的快感与悸动一路冲上头脑，Anna娇喘了一声、又连忙咬住了下唇，不让羞耻的哼声再漏出来。  
Elsa撩开底裤，轻轻的将一根手指送入Anna开合不断的穴口。湿热的嫩肉几乎是在手指侵入的一瞬间便将其紧紧包裹着。Elsa的脸上挂着邪笑，不顾内穴依依不舍的挽留而缓缓的抽出了手指。却又在指尖抵住穴口的时候又猛的将修长的葱白全部没入内里。来来回回的动作就好似往日的交欢，却也不如腺体在小穴内横冲直撞来得火热。  
“嗯.....哈啊......Elsa......“  
Anna欲求不满的呼唤着Elsa的名字，渴求着自己的Alpha能够立刻慢慢的填满自己的小穴。然而Elsa只是又坏心的多加入了一根手指，温柔的扩张在发了情的Omega看来无异于变相的撩泼。Anna忍不住扭动着软腰迎合Elsa的动作，唇齿之间的呻吟愈发迷乱。原本紧致的小穴在耐心的开拓之下逐渐适应了异物的进出，于是Elsa开始慢慢的加快速度，在每一次抽插之间三根手指都准确的按上甬道之中最为敏感的那一点。强烈的刺激冲击着Anna，她在喘息之中夹杂着欢愉的娇哼。Elsa动作不停，直到身下人在一阵剧烈的颤抖后才轻轻的抽出自己被蜜液打湿的手。  
刚刚才达到了快感巅峰的小姑娘软绵绵的侧躺着，捏住Elsa衣角的手却不愿意松开。Elsa爱怜的将Anna额前被汗水打湿的碎发捋顺，俯身轻轻的吻着她的眉心。Anna仰起头，捧着Elsa的脸加深着这个热吻，直到自己又一次情动才恋恋不舍的松开手。  
“Elsa、我要你进来.....”Anna一开始的语气还挺坚定的，可是说着说着气势就弱了下来。“你....你慢一点.....然后别顶到就行了......”  
这样羞涩的邀请，对Elsa来说无异于最火燎的情动  
Alpha清酒味的信息素瞬间在空气之中炸裂开来，逐渐变得浓郁的酒香醉人，充斥着Omega的鼻腔。Anna瘫软着四肢，小穴又一次开始叫嚣空虚难耐。Elsa忌惮着Anna怀中的小生命，将她侧抱在怀中。她从后背环绕着Anna的腰肢，终于得到解放的火热腺体在泛着湿意的臀缝间轻轻的摩擦着，时不时蹭过穴口，却又坏心的躲开。  
Anna红着脸在Elsa环在自己腰前的手上拍了一爪子，轻轻抬了抬腿，无声的邀请着。Elsa再也忍不住，轻轻的挺身将挺立的腺体挤进了Anna松软的穴口。  
“唔啊.....嗯......”  
Anna猛地扬了扬头，一声舒适的呻吟脱口而出。声音苏媚柔软，激得Elsa埋在穴道内的性器又涨了几分。甬道内的嫩肉微微的痉挛着，紧紧咬住了那分别已久的肉棒。Elsa掐着虎口，待Anna终于放松下来，才开始缓慢的抽插。不同于以往的干脆，这样的慢速反而更加磨人。Anna甚至能够感觉到属于Alpha的律动，还有腺体蹭过每一寸穴口的快感。  
“嗯唔.....Elsa.....快一点嗯......”  
“乖.....再忍忍......”  
Elsa低沉的喘息着，为了满足Anna用力抽插了一下，在不向更深处顶撞的同时精准的撞击在Anna的敏感点上。覆在腰间的手又向上游走轻轻罩住了那一团柔软，Anna轻哼着，在上下的夹击之下又迎来了高潮。一阵爱液潮打在冠头之上，Elsa温柔的咬上Anna后颈上的那一块粗糙之地，Omega被逐渐注入的Alpha信息素所安抚着，在高潮的余悸之下逐渐涌上了睡意。  
并没有久战的打算，Elsa竭力保持着这样温和的入侵抽送着腺体，在内穴轻轻的洒下了白种。怀中的小姑娘终于不再发热，慢慢陷入了昏睡之中。Elsa看着Anna沾染着蜜液的腿根险些又要发作，连忙翻身下床。收拾干净后，拿来湿热的毛巾帮Anna清理着一身的狼藉。  
昏昏欲睡的Anna享受着Elsa温柔的服务，迷迷糊糊的半睁着眼睛。  
“Elsa....你提前和小宝贝见面了......”  
“嗯？”  
“你刚才那一下......好像顶上子宫了......”  
Elsa一愣，长这么大少见的红了脸。  
满面通红。


	77. Chapter 77

Part One.Chapter.05  
  
待到肚子里的小家伙终于平平安安的稳定了以后，Elsa和Anna才暂时放下了心。公司里堆积的事物如山——就算Kai再怎样精明能干，在一些大事情的抉择上还是得让Elsa亲自来操持。在Elsa不得不出门去公司工作的时候，Anna就一个人缩在家里，看看电视，读读那些Elsa买回来的工具书。饿了吃点儿零食，实在无聊还可以随时“传唤”Rapunzel——这可是Elsa自己说的，“如果你实在觉得无聊了叫Rapunzel来陪陪你也可以”，某只一脸理所当然的淡定表情的大白狼毫不客气的把自己的多年老友给卖了出去。  
“所以说，你和Rapunzel小姐到底是怎么认识的？”Anna有些不满的嘟着嘴，这两个人的关系也太好了吧！要不是她在认识Rapunzel的时候人家已经有了Eugene医生，她一定会把这位火辣的美人列入自己“竞争对手”的名单里。  
“她啊，”Elsa一边穿着外套，一边歪着头回忆，“貌似是我六年前在拉斯维加斯的赌场里执行任务的时候遇上她的。当时她还在地下赌场里当荷官，后来被误打误撞的卷进了黑道上的干架。我当时善心大发把她救了出来送到了最近的医院，正好碰上在外地学习的Eugene。”  
“哇哦......”这段故事貌似也充满了传奇色彩——Anna满意的点了点头，赖在沙发上目送着Elsa离开。  
“路上小心——”  
“我出门了。”  
  
Anna坐在沙发上看着节目上的电影放送，她随手跳进了某一个频道上，谁知道正好在播放一部恐怖电影。刚换台，一张血盆大口就赫然出现在了荧幕上。Anna惊呼一声，连忙再次换台。  
又切到了人畜无害的综艺节目，Anna抚着自己狂跳的心，不断的深呼吸。她摸了摸肚子，刚才被那么一吓，这个小家伙仿佛也是心有感应一般地居然动弹了一下——这种感觉实在是太新奇了，Anna的心立刻被萌得一塌糊涂。  
抱歉啊小宝贝，是妈妈不好、吓到你啦。  
摸着肚子，Anna在心里悄悄的道歉。  
原本以为上午在沙发上的那次胎动只是肚子里的小家伙受到了惊吓刺激，谁知道到了下午的时候，Anna正坐在床上翻看着工具书，忽而感觉她又动了一下。  
虽然不是很明显，但是真的有在动弹，这不是错觉！  
Anna立刻激动的给Elsa发信息，“小宝贝她动了！”  
还在公司里忙着准备开会的Elsa：“嗯......”  
这个小东西，她前脚刚离开，怎么这会儿就动了？！  
Elsa：她怎么动了，踢你？  
Anna：不是不是，就是很轻很轻的动了一下！我也不知道她在干什么......  
Elsa：不管她，你难受吗？肚子疼不疼？要不要让Eugene去家里看看你？  
Anna：没事的，别担心。就是感觉怪怪的，小宝宝动一下，心都快化了w  
Elsa的心也快化了，她又被Anna的话撩得有些坐立不安，恨不得直接穿过手机屏幕立刻回到Anna的身边去摸一摸小姑娘的肚子，感受一下自家孩子的动静。  
Elsa：乖乖待在家里，我很快就回来。  
Anna：想吃巧克力蛋糕！  
Elsa：别闹，你还怀着孕，等孩子出生了让你吃个够。  
Anna：不要嘛——是你女儿要吃！  
“噗嗤.....”  
Elsa看着这果断甩锅的讯息，忍不住笑了起来。  
Elsa：好吧，看在你这么可爱的份上。  
对面的人几乎是秒回——嗯，隔着手机Elsa也能感觉到那小姑娘欢呼雀跃的模样。  
Anna：(￣▽￣)／因为我是吃可爱多长大的！  
“——Queen。”  
这边Elsa才刚刚看完Anna发来的讯息，站在门外等候多时的Kai小心翼翼的敲了敲门，“这边已经准备好了，可以开始了吗。”  
Elsa后知后觉的抬起头，会议桌边不知不觉已经坐满了人，那一圈子的目光都落在自己身上好奇的打量着。  
在做的各位干部们虽然看起来表面上一本正经的，其实大家的内心都在疯狂鸡叫——一向严肃淡漠的总裁大人竟然笑的这么甜蜜，一定是在和总裁夫人发消息啦。嗷嗷嗷好想知道总裁夫人说了什么能让总裁大人破功啊——  
  
虽然还有一些后期的工作没有收尾，但是Elsa每天雷打不动的准时在晚饭前下班——她还要回家做菜给两个小可爱吃呢。  
于是总裁大人又是一脚油门，在街道上飞驰。想着Anna一定会卡着时间点在家门口等待自己回去，Elsa嘴角的笑容愈发温暖。  
Anna期待的站在门口——当然不只是在等她的巧克力蛋糕啦！远远的看见那辆冰蓝色的超跑稳稳的停在了入口处，她轻轻的摸了摸小腹，自言自语着，“爸爸回来啦，还有巧克力蛋糕呢。”  
“——小宝宝下午以后还有没有动？”  
Elsa拎着小蛋糕，搂了人走进家中——肚子里的小家伙最近的胎动是越来越明显了，每一次的晚饭过后，小家伙似乎都会和Anna“亲子互动”一下。有时踢踢肚子，有时伸伸手脚，总之一点儿也不安分，一看就是一个相当调皮的孩子。  
“没有啦，估计睡着了。”Anna轻轻的抚了抚Elsa的侧脸，“累不累？”  
Elsa轻轻的捏着Anna的手，像大狼狗一样用脸颊轻蹭着，“为了你们两个小可爱，怎么会累呢。”  
“我是担心你操劳过度......”Anna又涨红了脸，“以后这小家伙要是让我一个人带，我岂不是要辛苦死啊。”  
“不用怕，我现在的继续你给我生二十个也养得起。”  
Elsa轻轻的伸手覆上Anna的肚子，这几个月，小家伙足足长了一圈。Elsa天天都在关注着她的动向，而今Anna是穿了宽松T恤都遮挡不住这个小东西了。  
  
晚饭后，Anna的上下眼皮已经开始打起架来了。Elsa洗了碗，放轻了动作爬上床和Anna躺在一块儿。看着睡得一脸香甜的Anna，Elsa爱怜的亲了亲她的额头，又忍不住伸手轻轻揪住了她挺翘的小鼻子。睡梦中的Anna被人白白打扰了安眠，忍不住伸出手拍掉那只讨厌的爪子。Elsa又憋着笑捏住她的脸，享受着棉花般软绵绵的触感。直到看见Anna被她烦得快要炸毛的迹象，才心满意足的收回手。  
“哎——”  
“怎么了？”  
收了手，可Anna还是轻轻的尖叫一声清醒了过来。Elsa连忙安抚似的把人揽进怀中，扣住了Anna的温暖的手。“哪里不舒服？”  
“她踹我.....”Anna笑着揉了揉肚子。  
原来是这位小恶魔在调皮使坏啊。Elsa松了口气，扶上肚子帮Anna一起轻轻的揉着隆起的腹部，嘴角勾着笑容，“这小东西越来越顽皮了。”  
小家伙仿佛也感觉到了她的爸爸在抚摸她，很大方的又动了一下。虽然不知道她就是抗议还是开心，总之Elsa特别高兴。不过小东西闹得太凶，Anna就不太舒服了。Elsa见自家小姑娘有些难受的皱起了眉头，又立刻故意摆出了一副板着脸的严肃模样，“小朋友要少闹腾，不能让妈妈难受，不然等你出来了我揍你。”  
  
又是一个清晨，Anna坐在桌边喝着牛奶，目光随着Elsa从厨房走到卧室，再移动到玄关。大白狼的工作装永远给人一种果断利落的舒适，此刻她换了鞋，正准备出门。  
“Elsa，我能不能和你一起去公司呀？”——自从Arendelle搬家之后，她还没去过呢。  
“嗯？”Elsa拧开门把的手停住了动作。“怎么，在家里憋坏了？”  
“都快要发霉啦！”  
Anna可怜巴巴的看着Elsa，“我好久没有看见总理先生他们了，带我一起去嘛，不会添麻烦的！”  
“倒也不是麻烦的问题......”Elsa有些顾虑的看着Anna的肚子，虽然能够让夫人孩子一起陪着你自己工作简直是Elsa日思夜想的待遇，但是......  
“——好吧，多穿点衣服，别着凉。”  
这会儿就轮到永远自信的大白狼展现自己护妻实力的时刻了。  
当然，也到了总裁夫妇疯狂撒狗粮的夫妻档时间。  
  
——总裁大人要带着总裁夫人来探班了！！！  
Kai将消息放在了“阿伦戴尔吃瓜棚”里，整个群登时沸腾了起来。那几个爱闹腾的又是嚷嚷着要布置气球和花瓣，又怂恿着在总裁夫人面前卖惨以谋求加薪......总之场面一度十分混乱。  
经过了Kai气如洪钟的一通教育后，所有人才终于安分了下来。  
同时，Elsa也牵着Anna的手，坐上了电梯。  
——来了！  
所有人在电梯门打开的瞬间情不自禁的屏住了呼吸。  
Elsa依旧是西装革履，Anna却穿着居家的裙装。蓬松的下摆遮盖着隆起的腹部，Elsa很绅士的曲着手臂让Anna挽着她的胳膊，步子迈得沉稳，嘴角甚至挂上了万年难遇的宠溺微笑，两个人的入场像极了参加舞会的贵族，让所有围观的人都大抱一顿眼福。  
“——总裁夫人好！”  
也不知是谁先带起了头，所有人都跟着很殷勤的问着好。  
“你们好~”  
Anna微笑着向众人打招呼，这些面孔里有她熟悉的，也有面生的。一边和这帮热情的员工们打招呼，Anna也不忘调侃Elsa，“贵公司的规模又壮大了不少啊。”  
“正常增长而已。”Elsa眨了眨眼，笑着反问道，“夫人对这片江山可还满意？”  
“一般般吧，我的征程可是星辰大海。”  
“噗嗤......”Elsa又被逗笑了，“不愧是我家小绵羊。”  
  
看着自家总裁大人护着总裁夫人走进办公室，所有的人顿时又闹腾了起来。  
“你看见了吗！那个笑！Awsl！”  
“总裁夫人也好漂亮啊啊啊啊果然是天生一对！！”  
“总裁夫人和总裁长得还挺像的嘛！”  
“嗐，那叫夫妻相啊你个傻子！”  
......  
“呼.....”  
总裁办公室，Anna如释重负的瘫软在真皮沙发上，长舒一气。  
“累不累？别太勉强。”  
Elsa倒来一杯温水，Anna小口小口的喝着。休息了一会儿，又立刻元气满满的叉起了腰。  
“小秘书终于重新来到总裁大人的办公室了，总裁大人考不考虑让我重新上岗？”  
“你一旷工就是好几个月，我可不敢录用你。”Elsa打趣着，“而且你的实习期还没出勤满呢，一点儿也不专业。我可不好意思要求人力部给你开工资，只好从我的个人工资卡上每个月划三千元给你做实习工资啦。”  
Anna倒是没想过要拿工资，毕竟以她现在的身份，或者说是现在的状态，工作什么的根本无从谈起。不过真要较真，Elsa报上的这个数目未免也太低了点儿吧？  
“总裁大人，您这么抠门你的员工知道吗！”  
“没办法啊，现在的奶粉钱这么贵，我只好精打细算一点。不然连奶粉都买不起了。”Elsa煞有其事的拍了拍Anna的肩膀，带着暗示性的口气在她的耳边吐息着，“不过，如果你懂事一点的话，我可以考虑给你加薪啊？”  
这种满脑子骚扰下属的上司，Anna想也不想，炸着毛就把她一爪子拍开了。她像只树懒一样抱着Elsa，咬着她的领口小声嘟哝，“我想喝奶茶！”  
“乖，忍忍就不想了，奶茶对身体不好的。”  
“我还要吃巧克力蛋糕！”  
“你昨天不是刚吃过吗，”Elsa哭笑不得，“糖分摄入过多对孩子也不好的，再忍忍......嘶——”  
Anna一口咬上了她的肩膀，当成巧克力蛋糕一阵瞎啃。  
  



	78. Chapter 78

Part One.Chapter.06  
  
到了预产期的前一段时间，通常都会让准妈妈们收拾好东西去医院安安稳稳的静静等待小生命的降临。Eugene早就预留好了单人的房间，Rapunzel帮着Elsa一起把Anna护送到了医院。  
然而，这位小家伙似乎是一个慢性子，磨磨蹭蹭的拖了好久都不肯出来。Anna嫌弃住院规矩多，待着也不安心，不听Eugene的忠告又跑回了家里待着。  
小姑娘的这种模样让Elsa很担心。Anna的性格一向还是比较温和懂事的，虽然偶尔有些“狂野”，但是也很有分寸。至少不会像这样坐立不安，连医生的话也不爱听。  
Eugene医生倒是很和气的表示理解，毕竟产前脾气不佳是再正常不过的现象。他叮嘱了Elsa别老让Anna心心念着耗子的问题，可以做一些别的活动，比如去河边散散步、适量的走动以分散注意力。  
正好Olaf在Golda家里也住了好一段时间了，Elsa把小男孩儿也接回了家。Olaf刚看见Anna的肚子时忍不住瞪大了眼睛，小心翼翼的伸出小手抚摸着。  
“妈妈，你的肚子里真的有小宝宝吗？”  
“是啊，Olaf要有弟妹了呢。”Anna摸了摸男孩儿的头。  
“我想要小妹妹。”Olaf拍了拍自己的胸口，“我可以帮爸爸妈妈一起照顾妹妹的！”  
夜晚，把Olaf哄上床睡觉后，Elsa则是拿着一本《安徒生童话》一本正经的坐在床边，给Anna肚子里的小家伙念童话故事。大白狼用一成不变的语调念着那些故事，Anna有些无奈的揉着肚子。  
“Elsa，孩子还这么小，听得懂这些故事吗。”  
“嗯.....”总裁大人皱着眉头，合上书本沉思着，“我听说孩子要从小教育啊。”  
“你念的一点儿感情也没有，我来吧。”  
Anna接过故事书，招手示意。Elsa愉悦的爬上床，在Anna的身边躺下。  
“你念到哪一篇了？”  
“《冰雪女王》。”  
“嗯哼、”Anna翻到了那一页，用她温柔明亮的声线开始讲述起一个个故事。  
  
这段时间真的是格外难熬。  
Anna也不敢去做什么，唯恐伤到肚子里的小家伙。她无事可干，只能陪着Olaf坐在沙发上看电视。她随手拿过一个当时在超市里为未出生的小家伙买来的长毛玩具，闲的没事可做就去薅人家的毛。每天她一坐在沙发上就开始薅个不停，一连薅了好几天，可怜人家玩具的毛都给她薅秃了。Olaf诚惶诚恐的看着那可怜的玩具变成吴克，也不敢说什么，他知道妈妈因为肚子里的小宝宝迟迟不愿意出来而有些暴躁，只是担心起以后还要不要让妈妈摸自己的头。  
Anna快要暴走了。  
Elsa最看不得Anna难受了，没办法，只好苦恼的给Rapunzel打电话。  
“你别急啊，这东西哪里急的来。”对面的Rapunzel同样很崩溃——这两个家伙有了孩子，搞得自己像个奶妈一样什么事情都要顾问一下，不然都放心不下。“上次小Anna不是说有学过钢琴嘛，你搬架钢琴回去给她弹弹，也不用多动、不会伤到孩子。听听音乐对坐月子有好处的。”  
“嗯......”  
当晚，Elsa看着两个搬运工人把一架立式钢琴抬进了客厅的一角。  
“这......”  
Anna歪着头，Olaf则是兴奋的爬上琴凳打量着这个大家伙。  
“怕你闷得慌，弹点儿曲子给宝宝听啊。”  
Elsa帮Olaf抬起琴盖，小男孩也不通乐理，光是在那一排黑白相间的琴键上胡乱按了一通。声音清亮，显然是一架好琴。  
Anna来了兴趣，Olaf拍了拍琴凳，又把它向外拖了拖。四个人的小宿舍肯定是容不下这样的大家伙，Anna也只有在音乐教室里才能弹上一曲。  
“Elsa，你也来吗？”  
Elsa走到钢琴边，Anna向右挪了挪。琴凳的面积不大，两人紧紧的贴在了一起。  
“爸爸妈妈一起弹嘛！”在一边的Olaf一脸期待的看着琴凳上的二人——有对神仙爸妈真的是一件特别值得骄傲的事情了。  
“想弹什么？”为了腾出可以活动的空间，Elsa将左手搭上琴键，右手则撑在腰肢搂着Anna。  
“Mia & Sebastians Theme？”Anna很默契的伸出了右手。  
Elsa挑了挑眉，“我找找曲谱。”  
“快点儿。”Anna跃跃欲试的弹了几个音符。  
“妈妈加油！”Olaf拍手助威。  
“怎么不给我加油啊，偏心。”Elsa佯装不悦，Olaf连忙抱了抱自家老爸，“爸爸也加油！”  
“准备好了？”摆好铺子，Elsa歪头示意Anna起调。后者点了点头，纤细的右手开始在琴键上舞动。Elsa配合着她的调子弹奏着， 深沉的音调流泻。  
“——等等错了错了、”“没事，继续。”“好丢人，我都快不认谱了╭(╯^╰)╮”“噗嗤.....”“不许笑！从那个、那个do重新来.....”“遵命遵命。”  
一开始还有些磕磕绊绊，不过一页曲谱而后的两个人配合的已经是相当完美了。悠扬的音乐夹着淡淡的哀愁，夜色为这段华丽的乐章用月光镀上一层浪漫的意境。  
“啊——”  
某一个音阶上两个人的手撞在了一起，Anna小声的惊呼着，彼此停下了动作。Elsa修长的手咋轻轻的覆上了自己的手背，Anna撇过头，正对上了一片星辰大海。  
“Anna.....”深邃的蓝眸之中仿佛荡漾着溢于言表的柔情，Elsa倾身，Anna半眯着绿眸，接着是一个自然又爱恋的亲吻。  
“——唔！”Elsa的舌尖在Anna的齿关游走着，小绵羊迷离的睁开眼，却看见Olaf正趴在钢琴边上撑着头默默的看着她们的动作。  
连忙推开委屈巴巴的大白狼，Anna红着脸跑进了卧室。  
“.......”  
——没见过带球跑路如此灵活的孕妇啊......  
Elsa点着唇，还留有巧克力的香甜。瞥一眼满脸写着无辜的Olaf，这才明白那小绵羊为何如此害羞。  
“咳......”  
“爸爸，你怎么弹得好好的就又和妈妈亲起来了.....”年少无知的Olaf在Elsa的眼神恐吓下强行把没说完的吐槽全部咽进了肚子里。  
“啧，明天就让Golda把你带回去......”  
大白狼哀怨的拍了拍Olaf的脑袋瓜。  
“别嘛，等我上学了就没人打扰你们.....”Olaf说着，突然拍起手来，“对了，明天Golda早上要来送我的书包呐！”  
“下次自己的东西要拿好，Golda年纪大啦，不能老麻烦她，懂吗？”  
“嗯！”  
  
第二天早晨，Golda拎着小书包来敲门。“Queen，打扰了。”  
“哪里。”Elsa正做着早餐，Olaf帮她开了门。  
“Anna小姐怎么样？”  
“还在睡。”Elsa无奈的耸了耸肩。穿着围裙的总裁大人多了几分居家的温柔，看来别有一番风味。  
“听Kai说Anna小姐差不多到时间了，怎么.....”  
“医生说了不能急，还是耐心等待吧。”虽然自己一点儿也不耐心，Elsa还是故作淡定的安抚着忧心忡忡的Golda。  
正和Golda闲聊着，里屋却突然传来一阵东西被撂倒的声响。  
“——妈妈！”  
大家都站在门口，只有可能是还待在房间里的Anna弄出的响声。Olaf吧嗒着小拖鞋带头冲进了卧室，Golda也顾不上换鞋，跟着Elsa一起冲进了房间。  
“呜.....Elsa......医院......”放在还在熟睡着的Anna痛苦的侧躺在床上，额前布满了冷汗。  
“你忍一忍，我现在去开车！”Anna苍白的脸色让Elsa的心里一紧，她连忙往屋外冲，同时给Eugene打了电话。Golda留在了床榻边，帮着Anna起身。  
Eugene接到电话立刻在医院里准备了起来，等Rapunzel领着人来到产科的时候，护士立刻接手了已经快痛得失去意识的Anna。  
Elsa看Anna那样痛苦的模样，焦躁的站在门口来回踱步。Golda牵着Olaf的手坐在长凳上，想让Elsa坐下，却又被大白狼无言的威压给吓的住了嘴——Elsa现在的精神高度紧张，大有“谁来打扰我保持心情平静别怪我不客气”的派头。来回的患者和工作人员也自觉的绕道而行，原本就十分紧张的气场更加僵硬了。  
“行啦你别转了，看得我头疼。”Rapunzel赶到现场后不到五分钟就被这种诡异的沉默惹得后背发寒，她从包里摸出一包烟塞进Elsa手里推着人离开了产房门口，“去去去，去窗边上点根烟去。你这样子搞得跟全世界欠你钱似的，瘆不瘆人啊。”  
“我......”  
“Eugene在，你别担心。”  
Rapunzel郑重的拍了拍Elsa的肩膀——这个大大咧咧的大小姐一旦严肃起来，倒也是十分有魄力的。  
Elsa纠结的扯了扯头发，叹了一口气倚在窗边点燃一根烟草。  
另一边，Anna实在是欲哭无泪。阿杜娜还和她说生小家伙挺轻松，绝对是骗人！那小家伙简直要把她折磨得半死不活的，Anna甚至不知道自己是怎么熬过这段时间的，感觉就像是过了一个世纪那么漫长。无边的疼痛把她紧紧包裹着，没有一点喘息的空间，就像是要被撕裂成两半一般，大约书中形容的“涅槃重生”也不过如此了吧。  
  
“——Elsa！如你所愿，是一个小公主！”  
也不知道过了多久，Rapunzel风风火火的又跑过来拽着Elsa往回走。“Sxxt！你上辈子是什么老烟枪嘛我这一整包烟你现在就给我剩两根？！这笔账我给你记着......”  
小宝宝和负责接生的医生先后出了产房，Elsa嫌弃的瞥了一眼护士手中抱着的那一团只能用“丑”来形容的小东西，也没心思听护士报告关于孩子出生的时间啊体重的信息，她快步走到Anna身边，见她紧紧闭着眼睛，脸色依旧是苍白的、登时吓了一跳。  
“Eugene，她没事吧？！”  
“没事没事，母女平安。”Eugene被Elsa给盯得头皮发麻，连忙摆着手安抚着这位说不准下一秒就要暴走的Alpha。他走到床边，捏着Anna的肩膀轻轻的推了推，“Anna小姐，来看一看你的女儿再睡呀。”  
已经累到虚脱的Anna实在是精疲力尽了，她觉得生小孩儿简直是比她大二那段时间天天熬夜打工，一天只睡五个小时，一口气洗完八千个盘子都要累。她迷迷糊糊的听见了Eugene医生的声音，也嗅到了Elsa那令人安心的清酒味，费力的抬起眼皮，只看了一眼那团丑到简直令人窒息的家伙是她女儿，又立刻吓得昏睡了过去。  
在意识彻底消失的前几秒，Anna实在是百思不得其解。就算她没那么那么漂亮吧，Elsa可是货真价实的大美人，怎么她们就生了个丑到不行的女儿呢？？？  
然后，全身乏累的Anna就在并不安稳的睡梦中被她的混世魔王女儿追着砍了一天两夜，这才缓过了劲儿，慢慢清醒了过来。  
“妈妈！”睁开眼，一脸担心的Olaf立刻露出了一个大大的、治愈人心的笑容。“你终于醒啦，爸爸和我、还有Golda和Kai都担心死了！”  
“Olaf.....”  
Anna勉强扯出一个微笑，伸手，Olaf乖乖的趴在她身边，让妈妈摸一摸自己的脑袋。“爸爸一直守着你，刚才被Eugene叔叔叫出去说话了，妹妹在Golda那里，一会儿就抱回来给你看！妹妹长得白白嫩嫩的，可好看啦！”  
“我睡了多久......”  
Anna揉着僵硬的脖子，一阵酸胀。她听着Olaf形容小宝宝“又白又嫩”，忍不住皱起了眉头——她怎么记得是又红又皱啊？  
  
Olaf记得Elsa的嘱咐，Anna醒了立刻就从柜子上捧来保温瓶，倒了半杯水递给她。Rapunzel在这之后也进来了，带着一点儿吃食。Anna吃了点儿东西，这才觉得全身又有了气力。终于卸掉了一个沉重的包袱让她总算觉得轻盈放松了一些，却也有些不适应。毕竟某个小东西在她的肚子里待了那么久，骤然之间离开了，空落落的又有些舍不得。  
Golda敲过门，Rapunzel兴高采烈的抱着小家伙儿坐在了床沿。  
Anna对小宝宝的第一印象就是抽，丑到不行。关键这个小丑家伙还在噩梦里追着她不知疲倦的吼了好久，让Anna觉得一阵心累。所以，当她看到那个乖乖的被裹在襁褓里正睡得香甜，还挺好看的小东西的时候，某位刚刚从准妈妈晋级成为人母的，一点儿也不专业的年轻妈妈第一反应就是诧异。“Rapunzel，这、是不是抱错了别人家的孩子啊？我记得她很丑的诶，哪里有这个小宝宝这么可爱......”说着，还特别残念的嘟起了嘴。  
“这就是妈妈的孩子啊，是我的小妹妹！”Olaf挠着头，看了看Anna一副愤愤不平的模样，又看了看Rapunzel怀里柔软的小包子，立刻为自己心爱的小妹妹辩护。  
“噗哈哈哈哈，Anna你也太可爱了吧。”Rapunzel哄着怀里的小家伙，将她递给Anna，“没抱错，这位小公主就是你和Elsa的孩子呀。小宝宝刚生下都挺丑的，之后会越长越好看的，别担心。”  
“哦......”  
Anna这才放心大胆的接过了那一团小家伙，把她稳稳的抱在怀里，看着她熟睡着的小面孔，内心突然升腾起了一种异样的情愫。觉得有些不可思议，却又感到一种踏实的安心。就像是怀抱着她最最珍贵的宝贝，连内心也跟着变得无比柔软。她小心翼翼的低下头，在小孩子嫩得几乎透明的小脸上亲了亲。  
小家伙吃饱了正睡着觉，小嘴时不时的吧唧着。Anna僵硬的抱着孩子一动也不敢动，后背挺得笔直，生怕惊醒了这个正在睡觉的小家伙。她左看右看，仔细的端详着小家伙还没她一个手心大的小脸，瞅了半天却始终没看出来这个白嫩的小公主到底像谁。  
“你先换个姿势吧，这样抱着累不累？”在一边的Rapunzel都看不下去Anna这么笨拙的样子了，站起来摆着Anna的手臂教她怎么抱孩子。或许是身为Omega的特殊加成似的Anna在抱孩子这方面很有天赋吧，她学得很快，在Rapunzel的指导下舒舒服服的继续抱着自家小宝贝。  
“嗯，这就对了。你比Elsa专业多了，那家伙抱了半天还是一副抱着炸弹的样子，真不知道以后怎么当爸爸。”Rapunzel一边顺着Olaf头上的短毛一边抱怨着。  
“——又在我夫人女儿面前说我坏话，嗯？”话音未落，在外和Eugene谈话的Elsa就推门走了进来。  
“哼，我这叫教诲！你一个当爸爸的不会抱孩子还有理了？”Rapunzel一点儿也不虚，抬起头用鼻子瞪着Elsa。  
“我抱着我家公主殿下就行。”Elsa一脸“懒得理你”的表情，坦坦荡荡的在床沿坐下，一手将抱着宝宝的Anna揽进怀里，后者乖顺的赖在她怀里。  
Rapunzel觉得自己又被无情的揣了一嘴狗粮。  
  
  



	79. Chapter 79

Part One.Chapter.07  
  
是一位活泼好动的小公主，头上浅浅的一层红棕色的软毛，摸上去柔软的像是棉花。Anna每次逗她笑的时候，小家伙都会咧开还没有长出小牙齿的嘴巴露出一个比太阳还要灿烂的微笑。  
“Elsa你看啊，她笑起来真的好可爱！”  
Elsa抱过她的女儿——在那之后Rapunzel又揪着她用一块冬瓜练习了好久，她总算能够用一个看起来稍微正常了一些的姿势来抱自己的女儿——她温和的笑着，看着怀里的小家伙微张着嘴冲自己笑。“像小太阳。”这样的想法脱口而出，她扬了扬下颚，“以后就叫她小太阳，好不好？”  
“总要有一个正式点儿的名字呀，”Anna歪着头想了想，“叫Alice，小名就是小太阳！”  
“怎么，想让她漫游仙境吗。”Elsa忍不住笑了起来。  
“哼哼，我们的女儿一定不会害怕红心女王的啦！”  
  
小太阳快要满月的时候，已经脱离了刚出生那段时间“丑丑”的尴尬期。她开始变得白皙纤嫩起来，整张面孔的五官也与Anna长得越来越像。Elsa看过Anna小时候的照片，小太阳简直是和她从一个模子里刻下来的长相。  
“好歹我也是你的爸爸啊，怎么完全照着妈妈长了，真是偏心。”大白狼白白吃了自己女儿的醋，嘟着嘴轻轻的戳着小太阳粉扑扑的小脸颊。  
小太阳咿咿呀呀的蹭着Elsa的手指，一脸无辜的把口水全蹭上了自家爸爸的手。  
Olaf的热情也是相当高涨，每天都围着Anna转个不停。他总是会照看着自己的小妹妹，拿着小玩具扒在婴儿床边逗着小太阳笑，几个小时也不嫌累。这也让Elsa稍许安了心——她若是去了公司，家里多一个人来陪着Anna和小太阳也好。Olaf还一直要自己做一个“围兜”，“这样我就可以背着妹妹照顾她啦！”这样暖心的话也让Anna和Elsa十分感动。  
公司里的员工也知道了小总裁的出生，纷纷向Elsa道贺。还有人嚷嚷着要把总裁夫人再带来公司，上次来去都是匆匆忙忙的，现在总算是生下了小总裁，大家也要好好的庆祝一番。  
“想要庆祝，就先把工作做好。”  
散会的时候，Elsa还笑着和几个高管打趣着。  
习惯性的拿出手机，Elsa看见了Anna发给自己的信息。  
Anna：重大消息！总裁大人，你家女儿会吃小手啦！  
还附带了一张图片，Elsa忍着笑点开，只见小太阳正把粉嫩如藕的小手臂举着，小小的拳头发在嘴边，拇指放在小嘴里似乎是在吮吸。大概是由于拍摄角度的原因吧，这小家伙看起来就像是在笑一样，光是看着就十分温馨。  
然而等她回到了家里，小家伙正睡得四脚朝天，歪着头还流着口水。别说是嘬小手了，连眼睛都没见她睁开。  
“你说小太阳这样睡觉真的不累吗。”Anna每次看自家女儿这样夸张的睡姿都觉得她可能要落枕或是抽筋。手握成小小的拳放在头的两侧，小短腿就像是罗圈腿儿一样的以半曲着的姿势向内蜷缩起来。Anna躺在床上回忆起她这样的睡姿时还特地有模有样的模仿了一会儿，结果没几秒就坚持不住了。  
“因为是小孩子吧，骨头还没发育好呢。”  
Elsa轻轻的摇了摇婴儿床，歪头看着床上的小家伙。小太阳现在真的是一天比一天好看了，就像是能工巧匠呕心沥血、粉雕玉琢出来的精致小脸蛋，白白嫩嫩的像是一个雪娃娃。五官更是和Anna出奇的相似，一看将来就一定出落成一个亭亭玉立的小美人。  
也不知道是不是巧合，Elsa把她抱起来的时候，除了吃就是睡，上一秒还闭着眼睛乖乖睡觉的小太阳居然睁开了眼睛。一双美丽的绿眸眨巴眨巴的看着Elsa，清澈而无邪。  
“......Anna，我吃醋了。”大白狼撇着嘴，委屈巴巴的看着Anna。“我要和她公开宣战！”  
“怎么啦，和女儿宣什么战。”Anna蹭了蹭Elsa的脸，又在她的唇角亲了一下。“像个小孩子一样。”  
“小太阳？”Elsa轻轻的摇着怀中的小宝宝，“待在妈妈的肚子里感觉如何？”——是我看不见的一副景色啊。不过，一定会很美妙吧。  
一定很美丽啊，毕竟是十个多月的旅途。  
“现在，你比我还了解她啦。”Elsa有些不甘心的看着怀中的小东西，“我还挺嫉妒的.....”  
“呜哇啊啊啊啊啊——”  
似乎是感受到了自家爸爸对自己的“不友好”，小太阳突然就开始哇哇大哭起来。口水全部都被蹭在了Elsa的西服上，混着眼泪鼻涕一团糟。  
“诶你别吓她啊、”Anna连忙从Elsa怀里接过女儿，拍着她的后背轻轻的哄着。  
“怎么跟她妈妈一个样儿.....”Elsa哭笑不得的看着自己的衣服，“会不会是饿了？”  
“对哦，还没冲奶粉呢。”  
于是Elsa立刻自觉地跑去厨房熟练的往小奶瓶里倒奶粉、加水冲开——经历了一个月的磨合，换尿布、冲奶粉这些事情让曾经十指不沾阳春水的总裁大人做来也已经很顺利了。  
“喏。”试了试温度，Elsa将奶瓶递给Anna。“你来喂吧。”  
“你来。”Anna把小太阳塞进Elsa怀里，“前阵子不是还信誓旦旦的说要自己喂嘛，不许怕麻烦啊。”  
Elsa本来是想说怕自己喂小家伙不开心，这下子只好乖乖的抱过小太阳，接过奶瓶，认认真真的奶娃。  
事实证明Elsa的担心是纯属多余了。小太阳有得吃哪里还管抱自己的人是谁，两只小手抱着奶瓶，含着奶嘴吮得开心得不得了。  
“你看，哪里有女儿怕爸爸的呀。”Anna宠溺的凑上前在小太阳的脸颊上轻轻碰了碰，又捏了捏她的小手心。只要看见小太阳安安稳稳的模样她的一颗心就已经软的一塌糊涂的了，恨不得在她粉嫩的小脸上狠狠的亲几口才满足。  
小太阳一点儿也不知道自己被自家老爸给羡慕嫉妒了，莹莹的绿眸里还含着亮晶晶的泪水，又顾着喝奶，双颊因为吸吮奶嘴的动作而时不时的鼓动着，十分可爱。  
“今天晚上我看着孩子吧，你去床上休息。”  
见Anna已经开始打起哈欠来，Elsa便抱着孩子回到了摇篮边——宝宝还小，总会大半夜的突然嚎啕大哭起来。不是饿了，就是要换尿布。小太阳大概算得上是小宝宝们之中最“拽”的。她要是饿了就张开嘴开始哭，等到奶瓶被爸妈塞进嘴里，满足的喝完后，直接头一甩、空奶瓶就被甩到了床边上等着被收拾。那姿态，可比那些长头发的音乐仔还要潇洒。  
“你也别太累了，我去看看Olaf。”Anna揉了揉自己有些发青的眼眶——最近她都没睡得太安稳，Elsa白天还要去上班，她不舍得让自家大白狼再熬夜加班。伸着懒腰，她走到Olaf的小房间——Olaf也知道爸爸妈妈照看小妹妹很辛苦，开学后吃完晚饭就会乖乖的回到房间写作业，准时上床睡觉，没让Elsa和Anna多烦恼。  
  
“——你不给小太阳念童话故事了吗？”  
躺在床上，Anna一边换睡衣，一边看Elsa坐在婴儿床边摇着小窗。  
“摇篮曲和睡前故事没意思，”Elsa笑着看向Anna，又看了看床上点着头的小太阳，“来和女儿讲一讲她出生前爸爸和妈妈的故事吧”  
——是这个世界上独一无二的故事，让我的人生时而被搅得粉碎，时而杂乱无章，时而耀眼般光彩绚烂。  
“知道吗，在和妈妈相遇之前，爸爸的人生只是预告而已啊。”Elsa温柔的声线是最好的安抚，“爸爸穷极一生的运气，才遇见了妈妈。”  
轻轻的哄着，大人小人已经不知不觉得睡熟了。Elsa起身为Anna掖好了被角，又重新在小摇篮面前坐定。  
半夜的时候，小太阳果然醒了。她眼巴巴的看着自家爸爸泡好了奶粉，却没有像往常一样爽快的塞进自己嘴里，而是放在了一边，蓝眸里含着笑意看着自己，小太阳小嘴一撇，一副快要哭出来的模样。哪怕奶瓶就在自己唾手可得的距离，也根本没有伸手去自己动手丰衣足食的想法。  
“哎，小懒鬼。”Elsa叹了口气，将奶瓶塞进了小太阳的嘴里。看着自家女儿立刻破涕为笑，用力的吮着奶。  
要是被Anna妈妈看见她这样欺负女儿，说不定要被鸡毛掸子招呼了.....  
“小家伙，你记好了啊，”趁着小家伙快乐的喝着奶，Elsa趴在床沿，“妈妈永远属于我，这是我恪守的第一信条，我可不会因为你的存在就打破我的承诺。  
“要快点长大，和爸爸一起保护妈妈。小女孩儿也要让自己变得强大，但是不能暴戾。如果你遇见困难了，要学会鼓起勇气去面对，用心去和别人相处。”  
小太阳喝着奶，水灵灵的绿眼睛盯着Elsa看个不停。  
“噗嗤......”被自家女儿一脸萌样给逗笑了，Elsa伸手揪了揪小家伙的鼻尖。“虽然我已经不能把位列第一的爱给你了，但是我对你的爱会仅次于妈妈，好吗？我向你保证。”  
  
四个多月的时候，Alice小朋友除了大大的灿烂笑容以外又解锁了一项的技能——躺在平坦的地方上，学会了自己翻身。虽然还不太熟练，不过也让Anna欣喜了好久。  
这会儿，Elsa就在逗（wán）自己女儿。她拿着一个小狼崽的毛绒小玩具——这是小太阳很喜欢的玩伴，在小太阳的头侧摇晃着，逗她翻身。Olaf则是在Elsa身旁鼓励着妹妹能够尽快拿到玩具。小太阳傻乎乎的看着玩具笑着，却在即将翻身成功的时候，被Elsa坏心眼儿的扯了一下她的小衣服，又翻了回去。  
小太阳，翻身失败了！  
小太阳还不知道自己正在被自家老爸耍，还快乐的盯着Elsa手中的小狼崽在她面前划出一条漂亮的轨迹线又跑到了她的身后，咿呀咿呀的又翻身去找。  
刚从卧室里走出来的Anna正巧就看见自家使坏的大白狼正揪着小太阳的衣服，无奈的苦笑，“你这样迟早得把小太阳折腾出心理阴影。”  
“哪里，我看幼儿视频上都是这么逗孩子的，有助于反复锻炼小宝宝的翻身能力。”  
听到Anna的声音，小太阳立刻不理Elsa了，小眼睛圆溜溜的四处看着寻找Anna的身影，咿呀咿呀的伸着手乱挥、在看到Anna走过来终于出现在自己的视野中的时候顿时开心的咯咯笑个不停，双手向上伸着，一副在求妈妈抱抱的小姿态。  
“来，妈妈抱。”才不像某只醋坛子，Anna如她所愿的把小太阳抱在怀里，小太阳被自己最喜欢的人抱着，开心的用小手摸着Anna的脸。Anna笑着，轻轻将她的小手放在口中咬了一下。小太阳被逗得笑个不停，口水都流了一嘴角。  
“这小东西，怎么就那么喜欢你？”Elsa抽出纸巾给小太阳擦着嘴角。  
“谁让你老欺负人家啊，嗯？是不是啊小太阳？”  
小太阳在听到Anna在叫她的名字，开心的小腿儿乱蹬。Anna轻轻的捏着她的小脚丫，又亲了亲她的脸颊。小太阳非常喜欢这种温暖的小互动，从方才开始就一直笑声不断。  
  
快十一个越大的小太阳正在一点一点的学会走路，也能断断续续的说出那么几个字、甚至是稍微长一点点的短句子。只是依旧口齿不清的，有时候在别人听来实在是不明白她到底在说些什么。  
小太阳的确是和Anna很像了，活泼好动的，特别喜欢学走路。但是又怎么也不肯坐在学步车里走，一定要别人在身后扶着她走，不抱着她走就又哭又闹的，简直就是精力旺盛。连一向爱闹腾的Rapunzel在带她耍了一下午以后都扶着腰求饶，吐槽这小丫头实在是太能折磨人了。  
“粥、粥！”Anna接Olaf放学，刚回到家，趴在地上的小太阳就跌跌撞撞的上去抱住Anna的小腿，让Anna带着她走。  
Olaf得完成学校里的功课，只有周末才能陪着自己的小妹妹玩。Anna才刚刚回家，有点疲倦，不想陪着她折腾，便把她抱起来，亲了亲她的脸颊，“小太阳自己坐在小车车里走路好不好？”  
“布绕。”小太阳发音不标准的说着，口水又流下来了。  
“是‘不要’。”Anna揪起小太阳胸前的口水兜帮她擦了擦水渍。  
“布绕——”小太阳拉长了声音，“绕、绕麻麻！”  
怎么扯的更远了，Anna无奈的捏了捏她通红的鼻尖，“小笨蛋。”  
“旦、旦！”小太阳学着Anna说话，也伸出小手挠了挠Anna的鼻子。  
“是笨蛋，不是蛋蛋。”Anna微笑着把她的小手举到唇边轻吻。  
小太阳也有模有样的亲着Anna的手，拖长了声音学着自家妈妈说话，“笨——蛋！”学完了，还不忘自己的初衷，继续蹭着Anna的脸，“粥！粥！”  
面对这么可爱的女儿，Anna就是想要拒绝也实在是不忍心了啊。看着窗外的晚霞正好，便决定带着她去庭院里走走，呼吸呼吸外面的新鲜空气，说不定，还能正巧遇上下班回家的某位总裁大人。  
到了院子里，Anna双手托着小太阳的腋下，站在她的身后弯腰看护着小丫头好防止她摔倒。小太阳就自顾自快快乐乐的一步接着一步的向前迈着，脚步迈得毫无法章，根本就不管小身体到底有没有跟上节奏、不一会儿就变成了仰着头的姿态。抬头，小太阳看见自家妈妈的脸，很开心的笑着，眉眼弯弯，睫毛很长，这么看来和Elsa也很像啊。  
Anna冲着她做了个鬼脸，小太阳咯咯笑个不停。学着她的样子扒着自己的嘴、也不管口水糊满了下巴。“亲、亲，麻麻、亲。”一边笑着，小太阳拍了拍自己的小脸儿。  
Anna蹲在她身边，抱着她，擦干下巴上的口水在小脸蛋上亲了一口。小太阳又笑了起来，很自觉地把另一侧的脸转过来，“亲，亲。”  
——是另一边也要亲亲的意思。  
Elsa下班回家，刚好就看见自家女儿在向妈妈求轻轻。亲完之后还抱着Anna的脸不放，蹭的Anna一脸的口水。  
大白狼立刻撅起了嘴，她一把提着小太阳的衣领，把她轻轻松松地拎了起来，“小东西，不是都和你说过妈妈是爸爸一个人的吗。”  
Anna擦掉脸上的口水，听着这一对父女的对话，好气又好笑，“你怎么连自家女儿的醋都要吃啊。”  
“孩子是爸爸最大的情敌，嗯？是不是啊，小家伙。”  
小太阳一天都没看见Elsa了，看见自家爸爸也很高兴。她一点儿也不介意自己正被吊在空中，伸手去揪Elsa的头发，拉长了声音，“笨——蛋！”  
“.......”  
Elsa的眉毛跳的很精彩。  



	80. Chapter 80

小太阳Alice在爸爸妈妈的爱.....不对，是在爸爸的玩弄和妈妈的呵护下，幸福快乐的长大。这中间虽然也发生了许许多多有趣的事情，不过在这里就不再多赘述了。  
让我们来回顾一些非常非常重大的事件，不如，在小太阳两岁多的时候，Eugene和Rapunzel开始闹腾了起来。  
这天晚上Elsa正在给小太阳喂奶酪吃，电话突然响了起来。  
“爸爸，电话！电话——”小太阳兴高采烈的挥着手，也不知道她有什么好激动的，反正就是在欢呼着。  
Elsa看着来电显示是Rapunzel，先提前一声短促的叹息，揪着手中那块才啃了一小口的奶酪，接通了电话。“怎么了？”  
“我有了！！！！！！”  
电话那头传来了震天响的尖叫声，Elsa靠着听筒的那只耳朵被震得发麻，她咬着牙揉着自己的耳廓，又看了看张着手跟自己要奶酪吃的小太阳，开了免提将手机放在了小家伙的头顶上。  
“什么有了，你有什么了？”  
“我终于成功上垒了！！！！”  
小太阳还听不懂对面的Rapunzel阿姨到底在说什么，不过她能感受得到对方的欢呼雀跃，便咧开嘴开心的笑个不停。  
“什么，有孩子了？”  
“Yessssss！”Rapunzel简直快乐到要起飞，她搂着Eugene的脖子，激动的捏着手中的那张片子。“后天我们的婚礼，请你和小Anna来做伴郎和伴娘啊？”  
“这么快？？”Elsa一时语塞，“Eugene不是一直不肯结婚吗，现在这么爽快？”  
“嗐，还不是家庭教育问题！”Rapunzel揪了把Eugene的耳朵，“我到现在才知道，原来这个臭男人还打着奉子成婚的算盘呢。”  
“嗯......”Elsa重新拿起手机，又继续镇定自若的喂小太阳吃奶酪。  
“——怎么了？我刚才好像听见了Rapunzel的声音......”Anna刚沐浴完，披着浴袍，正扎着头发。  
“没什么大事，”Elsa轻飘飘的用奶酪挂着小太阳的嘴角，“她和Eugene要结婚了而已。”  
“哦......”Anna打开冰箱，拿出一瓶巧克力奶昔。“——Wait，what？！”  
  
按照Rapunzel的话来说，如果拖延，那么一旦等肚子里的小宝宝长大了，她就穿不了好看的衣服，生完了孩子，自己又要休息好久，不知道猴年马月才能操办这方面的事情。所以，结婚最好的时间，就是现在！  
这场婚礼虽然来得十分突然，但是在Eugene很稳重的布置下一切都有条不紊的进行着。Rapunzel口中的“伴郎伴娘服”也在第二天差人送到了Elsa家中，幸好Rapunzel在这方面的口味还算正常，都是相当正常的西服与裙装。原本还以为按照Rapunzel放荡不羁的性格会搞一个泳装派对，这倒是让Elsa多少松了口气。  
Eugene在一片建成没多久的公园里包下了一片场地，作为草坪婚礼的地点。婚礼当天，Elsa与Anna分头行动，Elsa一整天都开着车载着Eugene负责迎接老一辈的嘉宾和各方的朋友，在场地上确认各种设备的就位。Anna则是陪着Rapunzel，换衣服、化妆、准备分发下去的红包礼物，最后掐着时间坐了车前往婚礼现场——也不知Eugene葫芦里在卖什么药，偏偏挑了那一片草地以及月色之下的夜晚。  
“Anna，我突然紧张起来了、怎么办......”  
穿着一身洁白的婚纱，Rapunzel忽而就变得有些忸怩了起来。她紧紧的捏着手中的捧花，不安的看向身后同样一身雪色碎花洋裙的Anna。  
“别担心，只要抬头挺胸的往前走就行啦！”Anna拍了拍Rapunzel的后背，用小幅度的姿势拥抱了自己的友人，“你今天很漂亮，真的。所以自信一点，这样美丽的新娘一定会艳惊四座的！”  
草地上已经预先铺上了崭新的红地毯，笔直的向前延伸着、指引着后到场的新娘团们前进。音乐能够听见有人在用钢琴反复的弹奏着《婚礼进行曲》，Rapunzel局促不安的捧着花，反复的做着深呼吸，而后露出了一个大大的灿烂笑容。  
这个夜晚的天气十分晴朗，满月高挂天空，将皎白的月光洒在了大地上。粉色的气球被扎成了大大小小的爱心随地摆放在草坪上，树梢指头挂着小彩灯，已经到场的人端着酒，相互攀谈着，站在红毯的两侧等待新娘的入场。Anna看见一身黑西装的Eugene笔直的站在红毯的尽头，Elsa穿着同款同色的西服站在他的身后，手中还托着一个关着盖子的匣子。正巧她转了头，隔着人海与Anna对视。  
久、等、啦！  
Anna夸张的做着口型，无声的笑着。大白狼显然明白了她的意思，同样温婉的笑着耸了耸肩。  
Surprise.  
Elsa远远的扬首挑眉，Rapunzel看见这两个家伙隔这么多人还能腻歪，忍不住扑哧一声笑了起来，紧张感也跟着烟消云散了。  
Anna还看见了那正在弹钢琴的人，竟然是Cinderella！  
待到有人注意到新娘的到场后，全场立刻安静了下来。所有到场的嘉宾们很配合的簇拥在红毯两侧，月光下红毯两侧的Eugene与Rapunzel显得格外瞩目。  
Rapunzel拼命抑制着狂跳的心脏，一步、一步，庄重的走完了这段虽然不长，但是格外正式的一小段红毯。Anna跟随在她的身后，帮忙提衬着Rapunzel长长的婚纱裙摆，她的目光定格在了另一侧Elsa的身上，再也没有离开。  
一步一步，走向你。  
在Eugene与Rapunzel两人之间的距离还剩下一米不到的时候，Elsa打开了手中的小黑匣子。无数只荧光闪闪的小飞虫从盒子里飞了出来，纷纷扬扬的飞舞着，仿佛照亮了整个夜晚。Rapunzel很激动的捂着嘴，Eugene则是绅士的伸出手，牵着她走完了最后几步的红毯。  
“Rapunzel小姐，我还记得第一次看见你的时候，你对我说你害怕没有光亮的夜晚，害怕空无一人的房间。我也记得你在生活中每一次向我许下的心愿，我也希望在你的未来能够夜里有灯，梦里有人。我向你保证，未来你不会再因为孤单一人而寂寞，因为黑暗的寂静而不安。永远不会，因为你的未来属于我。”  
萤火虫围绕着Eugene与Rapunzel飞舞着，又有许多只小飞虫提着自己的小灯笼漫长的转圈儿，将原本灰暗的草地映照得闪闪发亮。  
Eugene抬头挺胸，捏着Rapunzel的手。  
牧师也是Eugene医生的朋友，是一个很年轻的在职牧师。他用力的清了清嗓子，”大家好，我们今天在这里出席这位男士和这位女士的神圣的婚礼。请问你们俩彼此当中，有谁存在什么理由认为你们的婚盟不合法吗？”  
Eugene与Rapunzel相视一笑，摇头表示否定，  
“好，那么Eugene先生，你愿意接受Rapunzel小姐作为你的合法妻子吗。”  
“我愿意。”Eugene饱含柔情的看着Rapunzel，无比笃定而深情的宣誓。  
“好，Rapunzel小姐，那你愿意接受Eugene先生作为你的合法丈夫吗。”  
“我愿意！”  
Rapunzel拼命忍耐自己想要立刻挂在Eugene脖颈上抱着自家男人猛亲的愿望，颤抖着声线握紧了Eugene的手。  
“现在，请交换结婚戒指。”  
在晶晶亮亮的萤火虫的簇拥之下，Eugene与Rapunzel为彼此戴上了婚戒。全场都拼命的鼓着掌，Elsa趁着现场一片狂欢，悄悄从Eugene身后窜到了Anna身边。  
“诶——”  
“嘘。”Elsa用力的抱了抱Anna，“一天不见，想你了。”  
“乖啦，人家结婚呢、别闹。”Anna哭笑不得的揉了揉自家大白狼的脑袋，催她赶紧站好。  
“——亲一个！”  
待到交换完了戒指，所有人立刻开始不正经的闹了起来。Eugene与Rapunzel倒也是一点儿不害羞，Rapunzel欢呼一声扑在了Eugene身上，高大的男人稳稳的搂抱着自己的新娘，两个人在喝彩中相拥、亲吻。  
萤火虫依旧在空中飞舞着，就像是点点坠落了的星火。  
  
仪式结束后，在场的所有人各自品着点心，相互攀谈。一些游客带着小孩子，她们抱着爱心形状的气球到处撒野，后勤人员不断的端来酒水吃食，氛围是相当的融洽。  
Elsa陪Eugene折腾了一天，全身都要散架了。总裁大人喝了一口果汁，暗自思索着怠惰了这些时间自己的体能也是变弱了不少，过去她在组织里做集训的时候可是连眉头都没皱一下。  
正品着新鲜的果汁，自己的后脑勺却突然被人用力抡了一下。Elsa撇着嘴回头，新娘Rapunzel正抄着“凶器”捧花，叉着腰看着自己。  
“......什么事。”  
“我没事，是小Anna有事！”  
“Anna怎么了？”  
一听说是自家小绵羊有事，Elsa立刻放了高脚杯就准备去找人。  
“诶诶诶你别急别急......”Rapunzel连忙扯住大白狼的衣角，“真是的，该急的不急，不该急的你忙的跟真的一样。”  
“你想到底想说什么啊。”Elsa被Rapunzel这绕口令一样的话给绕的晕乎乎的，皱着眉头表示你有话快说我还要去找Anna呢。  
“所以说你是大木头！”Rapunzel又举起捧花在Elsa头上轮了一下，几片花瓣飘落在总裁大人的肩头。“我问你啊，你们俩孩子过过都能打酱油了，结婚呢？婚礼呢？被你吃啦！”  
“我们已经领过证了......”Elsa无辜的看着Rapunzel，结果又挨了一捧花锤。  
“呸呸呸！我是说浪漫的求婚！小Anna的羡慕就差写在脸上了，你看看你，还迷倒万千少女呢，被你气倒还差不多！”  
“那个时候因为情况特殊啊......”Elsa歪头回想了一下，那段时间自己忙着料理Arendelle公司后续的事情，在洗白的同时尽可能多的挽回一些资源。光是这件事情就已经让自己忙得不可开交了，当时自己的处境也十分微妙，原本事事就应该低调处理，Anna也表示理解。所以两个人只是很低调的领证结婚——对了，为这件事情貌似公司里的家伙们没少跟自己闹腾。  
“那个时候，那个时候是那个时候！之后你有没有好好的补偿人家啊！”  
“之后Anna就怀小太阳了.....”  
“那生了之后呢？现在呢？你怕不是压根就没有这个自觉吧！”Rapunzel恨铁不成钢的又抡花揍人，“拜托！你就算是个Alpha也该懂点儿浪漫吧！哪个小姑娘不想被自己心爱的人求婚啊？笨——蛋！”  
  
被Rapunzel一顿教训，Elsa正郁闷的看着天上飞来飞去的萤火虫发呆，Anna不知何时已经悄悄的来到了她面前。  
“Elsa——”小姑娘歪着头，Elsa低下头，能看见她嘴角恬静的笑意。“怎么身上有花瓣啊？”Anna帮Elsa正了正胸前的领结，又为她轻轻弹去肩头的落花。  
“没事，”Elsa轻轻握着Anna的手腕，把小人搂在怀里。“——我记得，下周是我们的‘领证纪念日’？”  
“嘿嘿，是呀，你还记得啊。”Anna有些不好意思的笑了笑，下周是她和Elsa登记结婚的日子，她还记得当时自己很激动的说这就是结婚纪念日了，却被Rapunzel一本正经的纠正成了‘领证纪念日’。  
“这么盛大的日子我怎么可能忘记。”大白狼用下颚轻轻的摩挲着小绵羊的头顶，“一起庆祝，好吗。把小太阳扔给Rapunzel照看，我们出去过二人世界？”  
“噗.....好呀。”  
Anna看着那漫天的萤火虫，一地散落的气球和来来往往的宾客。觥筹交错之间，她接受Elsa的邀请，也忍不住幻想起自己穿着婚纱的模样。


	81. Chapter 81

Part One.Chapter.09  
自从Eugene和Rapunzel的婚礼之后Anna就一直在期待着Elsa所说的“领证纪念日”。粉红色的少女心在悄悄的冒着五彩的小气泡，她期待着想象中浪漫的一次求婚，光是想象这样美好的光景，Anna就忍不住要尖叫起来。  
Elsa也一直都很忙碌，奔走在公司与家之间。Anna每天送了Olaf去上学，回家便与小太阳玩儿。  
终于到了所谓“领证纪念日”的这一天，Anna甚至因为心中的小雀跃一夜没睡安稳。她在黑暗中瞪大眼睛看着睡得十分安稳的Elsa，撒娇般轻轻的赖在她的怀抱里。  
正巧是一个休息日，Anna又翻出了那套侦探行头的情侣服。Olaf昨天就和Kai约定了去图书馆，小太阳也在昨天被骂骂咧咧一肚子抱怨的Rapunzel抱了回去。两人难得没有任何压力的睡了个大懒觉，出门时已经快接近正午了。  
“去哪里玩。”Elsa一边发动引擎，挑眉看着Anna。  
“总裁大人没有计划？”  
“我随意，你想去哪里？”  
“嗯.....“Anna本以为Elsa会为了今天安排一些特别的活动，没想到正开着车的这位大总裁如此佛系。“就去广场玩吧？”有些不确定的开口建议着，Anna期待Elsa会皱着眉头露出“与计划中不一样”的苦恼表情。  
“好，先吃午餐吧。”  
然而并没有，Elsa只是淡定的点了点头。她关注着路况，甚至没有过多的表情。Anna的心情有些复杂，她惴惴不安的坐在副驾上，几次忍不住想要直接开口询问Elsa到底到底有没有在意今天这样特别的日子，同时却又在内心坚定的认为她不可能没有作为。只好耐着性子看过路的人来人往，车水马龙。这一路的气氛甚至有些沉闷的诡异，同Anna期待里的温馨似乎不大一样。  
来到四人帮时经常造访的综合体广场，两人在顶层露天的餐厅里用餐。周末的人流量总是很多的，两人坐在中央的雅座，环顾四周也有不少成双成对的情侣。Anna正闷闷不乐的用餐刀划着盘子里的牛排，发出了乒乒乓乓的细微摩擦声。Elsa憋着笑看那小绵羊失落的模样，正准备开口安慰她，负责点单的服务生又来了。  
“二位的餐齐了，请问还要点甜品吗。”  
微笑着的服务员递过菜单，Anna怀揣着“寻宝”的心情看那服务生的笑容，总觉得带了点儿意味深长。  
“——要来点甜品吗。”Elsa又翻起了菜单，“看你今天食欲不振的，再吃点别的吧。”  
按照小说里的剧情，这个时候Elsa一定是想在蛋糕里藏戒指！  
看来，Elsa想向自己求婚呀~  
An·名侦探·na忍不住嘚瑟的勾起嘴角——哼哼，她可比小说里那些女主角聪明多了！  
于是心情大好的Anna登时起了食欲，很配合的又点了一块巧克力蛋糕。  
这个小小的插曲给了Anna期待惊喜的小激动，她双眼放光，像期待着胡萝卜的小兔子悄悄看着对面神色自然的大总裁。这样神秘的一番话，就像是能够寻找到宝藏的钥匙。  
蛋糕很快上了桌，举起勺子，Anna一改从前“豪放不羁”的吃法，小心翼翼的刮挖着蛋糕、又细细的在口中研磨咀嚼后迫不及待的压下喉咙——嗯？这不科学，怎么一点儿硬邦邦的东西都没有？服务员端错蛋糕了？  
“吃这么慢是怕咬到舌头吗。”Elsa哭笑不得的看着Anna小鸡啄米般的动作。  
“唔.....”  
Anna硬着头皮勉强笑着。怎么可能！她在心里嚎着，小说里明明在这种时候都是要求婚的哇！  
这个时候，又是那个服务生，他捧了一大束玫瑰，稳步冲着她们的方向走来。  
Anna无声的张着口，餐厅里的其他人也抬起了头。那服务生在众人好奇打量的目光中，走向了坐在两人右侧的那张桌子。  
“——Sweety，我对你的爱就像是天上那亘古不变的太阳、灿烂热烈，愿意嫁给我吗。”那一桌坐了两个大学生模样的年轻男子。其中一位从服务生手中接了花束，面向自己眼角带泪，激动万分的恋人，很郑重的从胸前的口袋里取出一枚戒指。  
“Wow——”  
餐厅里所有围观的人都很给力的起哄着，那位被求婚的男子不停的点头，在众人的欢呼声中戴上了那枚戒指。  
“——看啊，Anna、有人求婚呢。”Elsa撑着下颚，饶有兴趣的看着。  
“那，总裁大人有没有什么启发？”Anna的心里一阵酸涩不知滋味，眼泪都快掉下来了，她连忙抽了抽鼻子，故作大方的问道。  
“嗯.....”Elsa皱着眉头故作思索，看Anna一脸快哭出来的表情，忍不住笑了起来。“好啦好啦，人家求婚你激动什么。”一边说着，变戏法般从桌侧拿起了一个礼盒。“既然Anna小朋友这么想要礼物，那就送你一个小惊喜？”  
Anna满腹狐疑的接过那盒子——看这个体积，怎么也不像是小巧的东西啊。会是什么呢？又抬头看了看Elsa，总裁大人歪头冲自己挑眉。  
于是打开盒子，Anna举起了一辆.....车。  
是一辆公交的模型。  
Anna努力的不在脸上写满失望。  
“这是什么.....”  
“伦敦公车啊，这巴士车牌号正巧是皇家花园往大英博物馆那一整条旅游景点的路线号。”总裁大人像小孩子展示新玩具一样很骄傲的介绍着那模型车。“我觉得伦敦对于我们来说还是非常有纪念意义的一个地方，你觉得呢？”  
“就这个？”Anna心态快要崩了。  
“看看、喜欢吗。”Elsa很淡定的问着，一本正经。Anna想要找到一丝一毫戏谑的表情，却失败了。  
“......我、还是不放心小太阳，先回去了。”把那模型又扔回礼盒里，Anna嘟着嘴，不再理会Elsa，低着头快步离开。  
看那小人意料之中的气得跑开了，Elsa苦笑着叹了口气，拿出手机。  
“Kai，小绵羊开始移动了......麻烦了，让大家做好准备。”  
放下手机，她小心的捧起那巴士模型。翻转车底，从那暗匣里取出一枚钻戒。“都说了让你多看看.....哎。”  
总裁大人耸了耸肩，埋单，带着巴士也跟着离开。  
  
【以下内容墙裂建议配合《Contact》byLulleaux食用( ?? ω ?? )?】  
  
好气啊，好气啊！  
Anna咬着下唇，怒气冲冲的走了自动扶梯离开顶层咖啡厅。  
明明知道今天是领证纪念日，还一副吊儿郎当的模样......  
虽然嘴上不说，但是她心里分明也在憧憬着那样浪漫的一幕啊。  
“Elsa大笨蛋.......”  
不能再想了，再想就真的要哭出来了。Anna用力摇了摇头，擦了擦眼睛。虽然在餐厅里消磨了不少时间，但是现在还为时尚早。正午的太阳暖人，现在也不过下午过半。她来到四楼，打算到处逛逛，却意外的看见了.....Belle？自家友人正抱着吉他，似乎正等待着自己。  
“Belle、你怎么.....”  
看见Anna终于来了——的确是像总裁大人描述的“没吃到萝卜的兔子”。Belle忍住笑，走到Anna身边，开始拨弹起自己的吉他。  
“Baby your touch is more than enough（亲爱的 你的爱抚胜过一切）  
“To make me lose my mind（会让我大脑放空 忽轻忽重）  
“You got me so distracted thinking of you（一想到你我就意乱神迷）  
“Honey all the time（甜的就像蜜糖）“  
她一面唱着，一面用眼神示意着Anna跟上自己的步伐。四周的路人也被这样甜美的歌声所吸引，不少人也跟着追随者Belle的脚步。  
“And I need to feel your skin on mine（我想与你相互依偎）  
“We are just two of a kind（我们是天生一对）  
“Feel the beat of my heart（我想让你感受到我的小鹿乱撞）  
“First a look then a spark from a second.（见你的那一瞬火树银花合 星桥铁锁开）”  
Belle引领着Anna来到向下的扶梯，将自己的吉他举到了她的面前，“DOWN THE STAIRES”，这样的提示语后还画着一个小小的笑脸。  
Belle自然不会在这个时候平白无故的突然出现。唯一的可能性，就是那被自己丢在咖啡厅里的总裁指使了。Anna有些歉疚的揪了揪衣角，懊悔着自己不应该怀疑Elsa。制造出其不意的惊喜才是最用心的地方吧？  
Anna乘着扶梯下楼，那一阵欢快的旋律又响了起来——Aurora坐在一架钢琴面前，将Belle没有唱完的歌重新捡起。  
“When we make contact girl（当我们有了肌肤之触）  
“It's a chain reaction（便产生了连锁反应）  
“It's a physical chemical interaction（那是一种物理化学的奇妙交互）  
“When we combine feel the satisfaction（当我们缠绵在一起时）  
“Deep inside my soul（我的灵魂深处 心满意足）”  
不少围观的群众都举起手机在录视频，Aurora丝毫没有怯场，她很淡定的弹完了这一小段旋律，在Anna走上前的时候将架好的琴谱翻页。  
没有复杂的五线谱与音符蝌蚪，那纸张上用粉色的记号笔留下了第二道提示，“KEEP MOVING”。  
Ariel在第二层原本用作产品展示的舞台上灵活风雅的展现着自己优美的舞姿，音响延续着这首没有唱完的情歌为她伴奏。  
“When we make contact girl（我们产生肌肤之触的那一刹那）  
“Feel the heat increase（我的热血沸腾）  
“And the mind's racing（头脑发懵）  
“Got me weakening the knees（双膝无力）  
“And the air gets thin.（空气都变得稀薄）  
“I can barely breathe（我几乎不能呼吸）  
“When you make contact with me（这一切皆因你而起）”  
围观群众在欢呼，Ariel跳完了一只热舞，从那高台上跃下，牵着Anna的手来到了一层。  
“嘿，我们要去哪儿？”  
Anna颤抖着声音——天呐，她实在是太激动了。身后还跟着这么多好奇的路人，更让她在紧张之余多了几分骄傲。  
“用总裁大人的话来说，就是霸占所有的风光。”Ariel笑嘻嘻的捏着Anna的手，“上周接到总裁大人的电话我们三个还挺意外的呢，要不是时间紧，不知道总裁大人还能想出什么鬼点子来。”  
上周.....  
Anna的鼻尖一阵酸溜溜的，Elsa看来是在Eugene与Rapunzel的婚礼之后就立刻开始准备了。  
站在一楼的是Cinderella，她抱着一个南瓜模样的小玩具，倚靠着通往地下一层广场的电梯。南瓜鬼面上恶趣味的用暗红色的颜料涂抹着“SURPRISE”，Anna在路人们的簇拥下进入电梯。狭窄的电梯被好奇的人满满的装载着，Anna被簇拥在中间，心脏砰砰直跳。  
“——Surprise！”  
“Olaf！”  
电梯门打开的一瞬间，穿着小西装的男孩儿扑进了Anna的怀里。  
“I can kiss you right there(我可以尽情吻你)  
“Nice and slow(无拘无束)  
“We can take our time(享受属于我们的罗曼蒂克)  
“Tell me what you want girl(亲爱的告诉我你想要什么)  
“I'll do anything make you feel alright(我可以做满足你的任何事)  
“And I need to feel your skin on mine(我想与你相互依偎)  
“We are just two of a kind(我们是天生一对)  
“Feel the beat of my heart(我想让你感受到我的小鹿乱撞）  
“First a look then a spark from a second.（见你的那一瞬火树银花合 星桥铁锁开）”  
Arendelle的员工们全部聚集在了地下一层，他们齐声唱着这首小情歌，每个人的手中都捧着一束鲜花：月季、百合、风信子、满天星，香雪兰，山茶花，和火鹤......他们很默契的站成了一排，蜿蜒着向内里延伸。Anna捂着嘴向前走，一路都在向这帮可爱的人们问好道谢。尾随着的路人也得到了福利，每人手中都多出一枝两枝娇艳的花朵，象征着最美好的祝福。  
这条通路的尽头，投放着广告宣传的LED大屏此刻正播放着经典老电影中的桥段。西装笔挺的男子向自己心爱的佳人单膝下跪，手中捏着一枝可人的红玫。这部黑白无声的电影中，流着泪的女子翕动着嘴唇，而后不断的点头。男人猛地从地上站了起来，画面中他激动的丢掉了手中的玫瑰，拥抱着爱人。  
“——公主殿下，一路走来可还满意？”  
“Elsa.....”  
那原本出了镜的玫瑰花魔法般出现在了不知何时来到她身后的Elsa手中，Anna转过头，自家威风堂堂的大白狼穿过人潮，又一次站在了她的面前。  
“抱歉，在餐厅里让你伤心了。”Elsa为Anna将额边的碎发撩到耳后，“不过，我认为惊喜就该有这样的效果。”  
“——大笨狼！”  
Anna怀抱着Elsa的脖颈，围观的人面面相觑，看着这两人放闪，举着的手机拍也不是、不拍也不是。只好拿着花呆做花童，嘴角的姨母笑却怎么也收不住。  
“......所以，现在你愿意上车了吗。”  
“Wait.....What？”  
这样没头没脑的一句话让Anna有些迷惑。Elsa笑着点了点她的鼻尖，扬首示意她向刚才走来的方向砍。  
Kai站在熙攘人群的另一边，操纵着手中的手柄，一架遥控飞机吊着那座伦敦巴士，飞过人群稳稳的来到了两人面前。  
Elsa取下那座模型，将暗藏玄机的车底翻面。Anna目瞪口呆的看着她不紧不慢的从车座下取出了那枚钻戒，轻轻捧着她的手单膝而跪。  
“虽迟但到，现在，愿意接受我吗。”总裁大人勾起唇角，冰蓝色的眸子里流转情意。“做我一个人的小绵羊，好吗。”  
“Yes！”Anna红着脸被戴上戒指，想要拥抱眼前的大白狼，却又有些难为情：毕竟之前还任性的跑掉了。  
“爸爸快亲妈妈！”Olaf很适时的带头闹了起来，被闪瞎的路人也立刻加入了“打Call大军”。尤其是Belle那三个和Arendelle的员工们，各个伸长了脖子巴不得把每一帧的细节都认认真真的刻下来——拜托，总裁大人和总裁夫人当中秀恩爱，看一次赚一次啊！！！！  
Elsa把Anna横抱起来，俯身吻上那甜蜜的樱唇。  
  
抱着Anna走到广场外——Elsa用过分得意的神情向所有人炫耀怀中的小姑娘是自己的专属猎物。场外，Eugene和Rapunzel也布置好了一切。Eugene的怀里抱着小太阳，提前感受着当爸爸是如何滋味。在明尼苏达闹腾着的一帮小孩子此刻都穿着清一色的白色小西服，手中抱着气球来回在广场上奔走撒野。  
Rapunzel现在是怀孕在身，没法闹腾。只能装模作样的穿着宽大的长袍，手中捧着圣经。“Anna小姐！你愿意嫁给你旁边那位、忠犬多金一表人才英俊潇洒相貌堂堂出类拔萃鹤立鸡群见多识广文韬武略学富五车文武双全才高八斗高瞻远瞩明察秋毫虚怀若谷胸怀天下谦谦君子，最重要的是超级爱你的总裁大人嘛！”一口气顺口溜一般念完了“圣经”上写着的，早就准备好的台本，Rapunzel说完就高高举起了手，示意看热闹的人全都High起来。  
“嫁给她！嫁给她！”  
“我愿意——”  
这个时候，在广播站等候多时的Golda打开了全场的广播，捏着嗓子学着播音小姐说话，“She said Yes！  
“为这对新人的誓约献上礼炮！”  
话音刚落，掐着时间点火的Cinderella将早就布置好的礼花送上天空。“砰砰砰”的轰响而后，天上撒落着五颜六色的彩带，纷纷扬扬的落满了肩头地面。广播依旧在循环播放着那首甜蜜的小调，乐海之中大家即兴舞蹈。  
“When you make contact with me（这一切的一切皆因情所起）”  
Elsa在Anna的耳边轻轻的哼唱着，末了，再次吻上了她的唇瓣。  
  
欢乐而后，Rapunzel舒舒服服的坐在了Elsa事先准备、停靠在街边的拉风跑车里，俨然像是一位指挥千军万马的将军，载着Anna向着预约的婚纱店奔驰而去。  
“——你好呀，小姐。”Anna惊喜的发现这年轻司机就是自己遇见过的那位白毛小子，“终于见到想见的人了呢。”他摘了帽子向Anna笑眯眯的致意，在Rapunzel花天坠地的讲述两人故事中流畅的穿过车流。  
Anna在店员的帮助下穿上了那件Elsa请人连夜定制的婚纱。香肩半露，胸前一颗色泽纯正的祖母绿宝石散发着幽幽的光晕，长长的同色宝石耳坠随着轻移的莲步缓缓而动，更将肌肤衬得犹如凝脂一般。弧形优美的抹胸更让纤腰盈盈似经不住一握，高绾地红棕发髻与胜似白雪的礼服相得益彰，勾勒出完美的曲线。长裙下摆处细细的褶皱随着来人的脚步轻轻波动，在晕黄的白光之中仿若凌波而来的童话公主。  
镜中的小姑娘有些不可思议的看着自己，可爱的面容上熏染着潮红。她曾无数次的看到童话的最后，公主为王子穿上一套精美的婚纱步入皇宫完美收场 。而今、现在，她一切一切的梦想都随着Elsa的出现慢慢实现。  
“Wow，Anna你.....”Rapunzel想要像Anna鼓舞她一样去将世间所有美好的形容词都用在Anna身上，但是张着口，她却又一瞬哑然。眼前这个女孩儿的美丽实在是....溢于言表。  
或许，还是得让亲手打造出这一切的艺术家来称赞才对。  
  
Elsa竟然在Anna的校园里，开起了Party？天知道把钱当废纸使的万恶资本主义家究竟能阔绰到什么程度。因为Elsa以重生Arendelle的名义给学校真的捐了楼，所以校长二话没说就将场地借给了她。  
这会儿大白狼正站在校园门口，日落西山，街道上的路灯依次点亮。一身戗驳领双排扣西装，侧开叉十分典雅。西装门襟上缀着略带斑驳的白色贝壳扣，午夜蓝的主色调衬着白色的宽条纹，显得Elsa笔挺的身材更加修长。不少小迷妹是捂着嘴躲在角落里360°无死角的疯狂连拍，简直是羡煞众人。  
又是活脱脱的一对足够登上时装秀大显风采的完美搭配，Rapunzel看着，觉得Eugene的浪漫细胞实在是有待提升。  
在学生们羡慕与欢呼的围响中，Rapunzel终于与Anna走到了Elsa的面前。  
“总裁大人，我把您的夫人带来了。”  
“多谢。”  
Elsa轻轻的笑着，看向款款走来的Anna，彬彬有礼的伸出手。“过去那一次的舞会在小摩擦中仓促结束了，现在我们重新来过。”她牵过自己的小绵羊，笑容愈发灿烂。“准备好接受祝福了吗。”  
Anna害羞又期待的含笑点头，紧紧挽着了Elsa的胳膊。  
礼堂里传来了欢闹声，两人并肩而行。  
  
  



	82. Chapter 82

Part Two.Chapter.01  
那一场婚礼从此成了校园里津津乐道的话题。  
而后，一切都在轨道上有条不紊的运行着。  
Eugene与Rapunzel生了一对双胞胎，两个小男孩儿天天在家里闹得鸡犬不宁。Rapunzel为了弥补自己“贴心小棉袄”的遗憾，最近都在四处张罗着一定能够生出女儿的巧宗。  
被她骚扰的最为频繁的，就是Elsa与Anna了。在将“领证纪念日”晋级为“结婚纪念日”的当晚两人自然少不了一阵水乳交融的耳鬓厮磨，于是那一夜之后Anna又怀上了小雪花——“Eira”，博学多才的总裁大人为这个酷似自己的小女孩儿取下这样温柔的名字。取自北欧神话中女神Eir的名字，在威尔士语里代表着“雪”。  
小女孩儿有一头淡金色的头发，和冰蓝色的眸子。像极了冰雪中的小精灵，也像极了Elsa。小太阳和Olaf都非常喜爱这个最小的妹妹，Elsa也是一改从前对小太阳的“吃醋心理”——大约是因为小雪花与她长得过分相像了吧，把她当做最最宝贝的小可爱宠着。小太阳作为大妹妹三岁的姐姐，耀武扬威之余也好好担起了责任。经常抱着小雪花亲亲她粉嘟嘟的脸，逗她笑。Rapunzel每次看见这对小家伙就满脸藏不住的羡慕，又风风火火的扯着Eugene回家继续完成“延续人类文明”的大使命。  
  
“.....嗯，我知道......没错，这个方案就按照预先的计划继续更进......知道了，明天我来公司亲自看一下......”  
书房里，Elsa用肩膀抵着耳边的电话，双手灵活的在键盘上飞舞着。一面关注电脑上不断码下的一行行密密麻麻的字，一面捎带着向电话中的Kai交代着其他的事情。  
Arendelle公司在被收购而后重新崛地而起，撇去Hyperion那些不干净的商品运输链外也有不少值得拓展的商路。前一段时间不仅要安顿好由于Braker·Harris的死亡而带来的多方蠢蠢不安，Arendelle后续的巩固也不是一蹴而就的事情。最近公司一直在连线的一家合伙方终于开始考虑给出正面的最终答复，整个公司上下忙的都是不可开交。作为Boss的Elsa自然也没有躲懒的理由，除了在两个孩子去幼稚园，将Olaf送去小学外便在家中与公司之间来回奔波。Anna则是在家里做起了自由设计的工作，把自己随性凭借灵感画出的一些手稿放在一些网站上，倒也意外收获了不少人气。也有许多小公司上门来商议订单问题，同样十分忙碌。  
自然了，忙碌且充实。  
不过最近，Anna的心里还是有一些小埋怨的。总裁大人仿佛又回到了工作狂的状态，待在家中的时间越来越少，有那么一两个晚上甚至直接睡在了公司的办公室里。虽然有Olaf的帮忙，照顾两位小公主并没有多费脑经，但是在夜晚入睡时，身边骤然少了些什么，Anna怎么都不适应。不过，大总裁这一天天的疯狂加班还不是为了“赚奶粉钱”？虽然在夜晚辗转反侧，却也为了让Elsa少些愧疚而只字未提。  
这会儿，Anna悄悄的探头看向书房。Elsa已经向Kai交代完了下一阶段的工作安排，正在电脑上录入季度总结数据。看总裁大人的眉头稍稍舒展了些许，大约这项工作很快就能告一段落。  
Anna很快安顿好三个孩子，而后轻手轻脚的经过书房，从衣柜里神神秘秘的搬出一个扁平的盒子——来自Rapunzel的馈赠，是一件薄如蝉翼的情趣内衣。低开的圆领处缀有白色的蕾丝花边，将她曼妙浮凹的玲珑身段显露无余，尤其是敞开的胸口雪白诱人，隐约可见性感内衣的缕纹，那条神秘的沟壑开的恰到好处，雪白的酥乳有一小半露在外面，暗香浮动。点缀着恰到好处的浅浅雀斑，又平添了几分俏皮可爱。  
色诱是Omega掌握主动权的第一步byRapunzel√  
Anna有些羞涩的换上了睡衣，大面积的肌肤暴露在空气之中。她在害羞之余也为这样灼人眼球的穿着感到兴奋，钻进被窝里怀揣着狂跳不已的心耐心的等待Elsa。  
另一边，终于录入最后一项数据的大白狼疲倦的揉了揉自己的肩膀。轻叹一气，她关了电脑，提起精神洗漱而后回到了卧室里。  
“Anna？”  
——已经睡着了吗。  
换作平时，这小绵羊一定会开着床头的小灯，缩在被子里等自己一起睡。  
大约也是最近太累了罢。  
Elsa苦笑着，最近她真的是一头扎进了公司没完没了的各种繁杂事情里，回想起来好久没和Anna一起聊天说话——过去她们可以头挨着头躺在一块儿，光是三个孩子就足够她们谈论好久。  
还穿着衬衫，Elsa将上半身倚靠在床头。才刚刚闭上眼睛，被窝里不安分的小姑娘已经悄悄挪到了她的身后。  
“Elsa——”  
“嗯？”  
Anna两手环上Elsa的腰，轻轻在她的软腰间挠着。  
原来这小绵羊蛰伏在黑暗里，是等着抓狼呢。  
Elsa打开灯，有些惊讶的看着一身.....诱惑的Anna？  
“你怎么穿着......”  
“哼哼，好看吗？”Anna从被子里钻出来，光裸着的细腿缠上了Elsa的长腿，“最近总裁大人日理万机，我们都没怎么说过话.....”  
“抱歉，”Elsa轻轻的吻着Anna的樱唇，“公司事情太多了。”  
“唔嗯.......”敏感的Omega因为Alpha的触碰而战栗着，Anna轻哼一声、无意识的散发出了自己甜美的信息素。方才还夹带着倦意的大白狼嗅到着甘甜的可可香味，在原始本能的驱使下登时被一把火撩泼了起来。她将Anna压在了床笫之间，松开领带，右膝直接攻进了Anna的两腿之间。  
然后，电话就响了。  
这么晚的来电是不得不重视的，Elsa猛地刹了车，从Anna身上爬起来神色凝重的接通了电话。  
“什么事......现在？......好，马上过来。”  
Elsa挂了电话，从椅背上捞起西服，正着领带就往门外跑。  
“——Elsa？”  
“抱歉，Anna。等手头上的事情结束了我一定好好陪你。”Elsa转身，无奈的笑了笑。“周末我们还有约会不是吗，早点休息。”  
这副模样Anna又怎么忍心闹脾气，只好闷闷不乐的点了点头。  
Elsa火急火燎的离开了，连一个吻也没有给她。  
Anna委屈屈的又把自己裹进了被子里。  
虽然Elsa今晚的夜不归宿是Anna料想到的，不过更气人的是，Elsa为了尽快收尾，连原本约定好的周末约会都取消了！  
她走的时候还信誓旦旦的答应自己一定会去的呢！！！  
Anna委屈的都快哭了，三个小朋友也因为总是不见自家老爸而有些没精打采。  
  
一个晚上，Anna将两个小女孩儿抱坐在自己的腿上，Olaf紧紧的挨着自己坐着。四个人百无聊赖的看着卡通动漫解闷，而可怜的大白狼依旧是在书房里工作。  
周末约会的取消，Elsa只是简单的向Anna解释“工作太忙”，除此之外就没有其他的表示。Anna虽然不会像电视剧里的那些小媳妇一样坐立不安的怀疑“她是不是不爱我了”，但是心中的委屈还是在发酵。酸溜溜的，她都想拿“工作和我到底哪个重要啊”这样的问题来烦恼这位总裁大人了。  
书房的门突然打开了，沙发上的四双眼睛立刻紧张的盯着那从书房里走出来取水喝的Elsa。  
“嗯？怎么了？”Elsa突然被这么盯着，有些不自在的看了看自己的衣服，又捋了捋头发。  
“Elsa/爸爸，你什么时候才能陪陪我呀。”  
此起彼伏的四个声音，Anna一脸哀怨，孩子们则是扑闪着泪汪汪的眼睛。  
大白狼被一种莫名其妙的威压与斥责笼罩着，站在那儿来也不是去也不是，哭笑不得的看着沙发上的四个小朋友。  
“乖一点，明天应该就可以全部结束了。”  
“可是你上个星期就这么说了.....”Anna嘟着嘴，“你还记得咱们的结婚纪念日是什么时候嘛。”  
Elsa一愣，蓝眸之中的惊慌稍纵即逝。大白狼故意停顿了半晌，而后坏心眼的说，她忘记了。  
——其实记得很清楚，就在三天后啊。  
不过为了自己的小惊喜，Elsa装作懊恼的模样。  
Anna简直要气炸了。  
俗话说得好，“物极必反”嘛。Anna气得上了头，反而开始了一种“和善笑容”的状态。  
孩子们莫名感受到了一阵杀气逼人，小雪花和小太阳相互抱着，想从可怕的妈妈身上下来却又不敢。Olaf又想起了那只被薅秃的毛绒玩具，恐惧之余还在担心着自己的两个小妹妹，只好捂着脑袋依旧勇敢的贴了Anna坐着。  
  
第二天到晚，在办公室里又从早坐到现在的Elsa终于，终于拿到了合伙方签了字的正式合同。  
欢呼雀跃的员工们拖着Kai和Golda一起去楼下的火锅店庆功，Elsa婉言谢绝了邀请，独自一人坐在沙发上疲惫的闭上眼睛。  
终于，结束了。  
长期以来一直紧绷着的神经突然就得到了放松。Elsa用手臂遮住了双眼，疲累之余，莫名的一阵鼻尖发酸。眼眶红红的，眼泪自顾自的滚了下来。  
Elsa被自己满脸的湿润给吓了一跳，连忙伸手去擦。却总是擦不尽，她轻轻的抽噎着。  
怎么了......  
莫名的一阵心酸委屈差点就把Elsa给淹没了，这副模样可不能被其他人看见。她连忙抹了把泪，坐上车赶回了家——好想见Anna，好想让她抱一抱自己，好想念她的气息......  
  
同一时间，已经气到毫无表情的Anna来到了Rapunzel家中。Eugene去医院上班了，这位唯恐天下不乱的Omega正闲得无聊，听Anna如此这般如此这般的控诉，立刻拍着胸脯表示这事儿交给你大姐姐我来办！  
Rapunzel从床底拖出了一大箱子意义不明的道具，一边向Anna介绍着各自的用法，一边推荐了一堆用来欺负Alpha的鬼主意。  
“这样真的好吗......”  
气归气，Anna还是心疼自家大白狼的。  
“没事没事，你看看Elsa这个臭女人连结婚纪念日这么重要的日子都给忘记了，不好好惩罚一下当然不行了！”Rapunzel怂恿再怂恿，将箱子里的玩具捞出几件来打包塞进了Anna的怀里。“一会儿我跟你一起回去，孩子们就交给我，不用担心啦~”  
  
回到了家中可怜巴巴的想要找Anna求抱抱求安慰的Elsa发现，本应该等她回来的Anna并不在家，好不容易才消停下来的泪腺又要开始失控了。她有些无助的寻找着Anna的衣服，莫名想用这些把自己埋起来，却发现所有的衣服都已经被洗掉了。薰衣草的洗衣液气息掩盖了巧克力的香甜，Elsa只能一边揉着眼睛一边趴伏在床上——只有在这儿，还留着Anna的气息。  
三个小孩儿躲在门外，只露出了三个小脑袋：爸爸今天回来的这么早，怎么却像是被人欺负了一顿一样哭唧唧的？  
“Anna.....”总裁大人可怜兮兮的攥着手机，打给Anna，对面的人却没有接听。她知道身后还有三个小家伙在看自己，只能把脸埋进枕头里，不让孩子们看见自己根本止不住的泪水。  
  
Rapunzel拖着Anna又去采购了一些小玩具，回到家中的时候已经是晚上了。  
打开门，就看见沙发上蜷缩着一个红着眼睛的小狼犬。  
“哦~”Rapunzel的眼神好得很，一眼就看见了Elsa挂满泪痕的脸，“小Anna，你家总裁大人又到易感期了呢，诶嘿嘿~这下更有意思了~”  
“啊.......？”Anna慌了，上次易感期的情形她还记忆犹新，连忙换了鞋就想冲上去抱抱她的小哭包，摸摸脑袋亲亲安慰。  
“诶——”Rapunzel扯住了Anna，小声的咬着耳朵、“别忘了我教你的！”  
说完，也不等Anna回应了，进屋抱起还在和毛绒玩具玩过家家的小雪花和小太阳，Olaf抓着她的裙摆，Rapunzel就这样带着三个孩子很自觉地离开了。  
Elsa勉强做好了晚餐——切菜时还因为被泪水模糊了视线几次差点切伤自己。做好晚餐，她便瘫坐在沙发上，像极了没人要的小野狗。直到Anna回来，她登时泪如泉涌。  
“Anna、你终于回来了......”Elsa紧紧的环抱着Anna，流着泪不断的亲吻她的侧脸与眉眼。  
“Elsa不哭，我回来了。”Anna回抱着小哭包，看着桌上已经摆好的晚餐，气也消了大半。“乖，Rapunzel担心你工作太累了，先把孩子们带回家了。吃完饭早点休息吧。”说着，半抱半哄的把Elsa拉到了座位上坐好。  
“呜呜......你为什么、为什么不接我电话......呜、为什么不理我.....你是不是、不要我了.....”  
小哭包红着眼睛，哭得上气不接下气。她拽着Anna的衣服，一双含着泪的蓝眼睛像极了被清水荡涤过的蓝宝石。  
这副模样.....  
好想欺负。  
Anna觉得自己一定是向Rapunzel学坏了。  
“好啦好啦、乖，我和Rapunzel下午的时候在忙些事情，所以没有注意到电话呀。”  
“呜....你们、你们忙什么.....是不是、找别的Alpha......”  
嘿——Anna才刚刚消了的气儿又升腾上来了：你这么长时间没理我，还忘记我们的结婚纪念日我还没和你计较呢，怎么反倒和我杠上了？  
Anna深吸了一口气，依旧是一副和善的笑容，耐心的哄着Elsa。见她晚餐只吃了一点，Anna便不断的为她夹菜——以免肚子饿了，一会儿体力不支。  
“——来，喝点儿水吧。”末了，Anna端来一杯成分不明的“水”，“哭了这么久，小心体内水分不足。”  
Elsa对Anna一点儿疑心也没有，乖乖的喝了下去。  
待到Anna洗完碗筷，脱下围裙回到餐桌旁边的时候，桌上的小哭包已经轻喘着趴伏在了桌边。  
“Anna.....”Elsa软绵绵的喊着Anna的名字，却连撑起上身也没有气力。  
Anna被这幅娇软模样的大白狼萌了一脸，不禁感叹起那杯“水”的药效之猛——依据Rapunzel的说明，是能够让Alpha变得更加敏感，并且手脚发软的药水。  
桌边的人还在轻轻的喘息着，Anna清晰的听见了自己如雷的心跳。  
  
  
  
  



	83. Chapter 83

Part Two.Chapter.02  
“呜.......哈啊......”  
一声又一声的喘息声，低沉着，绵长着，十分勾人心魂。  
这样娇弱的声音仿佛从灵魂的深处发出来，又从Elsa的紧咬着的薄唇间溢出。原本清风霁月般的声线，也因此变得低沉沙哑而富有磁性。若是被他人听见，不管是渴望占有的Alpha也好，还是敏感撩泼的Omega也好，一定都如同羽毛一般轻轻的扫过心间，让人一阵酥麻难耐。  
然而此时，最难耐的是软软的倚靠在Anna身上的Elsa。  
Anna将手脚无力的总裁大人拖上了床，趁着这意识模糊不清的小哭包还没反应过来，拿出情趣手铐脚铐将大白狼的四肢锁在了床的四个角落。现在，Elsa就连合起腿也做不到了。两条纤细的胳膊时不时的轻轻打着颤，长腿保持着张开的姿势，整个人被摆成了毫无防备的“大”字模样。  
“Anna.....你在做什么.....”  
“嘘，Elsa要乖哦。”  
Anna把大白狼的手脚都铐上，发觉这床上的人儿在轻轻的颤抖着，便俯过身去轻轻的亲吻她的薄唇。Elsa忍着呜咽不断的舔舐着Anna的唇瓣，在更进一步的时候却被她抵住了上唇。  
源源不断的释放着自己的信息素，Anna慢慢从床上爬起。  
“Anna、不要走......”  
“我不走，就在这里。”Anna有意无意的用指尖扫过Elsa下胯的某个凸起部分，“Elsa要是不乖，这一个月都别想碰我哦？”  
“呜、呜......”  
越挣扎，体力越是透支。越要大口大口的呼吸着空气，巧克力的诱惑便越来越难以忍受。Elsa不断的流着泪，想要挣扎却无奈全身发软。只有她双腿间的那根腺体还在精神的企图解放束缚，配上满是泪痕的面容，实在是过分诱惑了。  
Anna亲了亲大白狼的脸以示安慰，接着坐在床沿，开始背对着Elsa、一件一件的脱下自己的衣服。同时，依旧在放肆的倾泻着自己甜蜜勾人的气息。  
“唔啊.....Anna.....“  
大白狼软绵绵的叫喊着，镣铐因为囚徒细微的挣扎而发出了金属相互摩擦的声响。Anna不为所动，故意把动作放的更慢。细长粉红的脖颈，点缀着淡淡雀斑的香肩，以及后颈处那一块惹人犯罪的粗糙肌肤.....Elsa瞪大眼睛，眨也不眨的盯着Anna的动作。喉头在不自觉的滚动着，在甜腻的巧克力气息中，她觉得自己胯下的腺体在愈发疯狂的向自己叫嚣着欲望。心脏剧烈的跳动着，太阳穴不断的抽动——不行，这实在是太煎熬了。  
“Elsa不要乱动啊，小心手铐把手腕勒伤了。”  
“呜.....能不能、解开，”Elsa可怜巴巴的看着Anna，“我会乖的......”晶亮的眼泪被含在眼眶中不断的打着转，昔日威风凛凛的大白狼此刻只能哭喊着求饶。  
Anna不知道Omega会不会对Alpha逆向的产生一种征服欲，至少现在，她平添了一份魄力——好吧，她承认自己这是在仗着Elsa的易感期乘人之危。但是眼前的总裁大人实在是太过撩人了，她越是这样柔软的哭喊，她心中的一团火焰便烧的愈发火热。  
“不哭不哭，擦擦眼泪。”Anna将自己贴身的T恤衫脱了下来，缓慢的继续着自己宽衣解带的动作，可是当她解到第三颗扣子，眼瞅着几乎要见到雪白胸乳顶峰，看到那一朵被藏起来的红梅之时，将人心吊到嗓子眼的瞬间，Anna的动作一下子停了。她趴伏在Elsa身前，胸前的两团柔软因为趴伏的姿势被Elsa尽收眼底。当她每一动一下身体，胸前不被束缚的雪乳就跟着颤颤巍巍的轻晃着，停下来的时候，又俏生生的挺立着。Anna露出了小恶魔样的调皮笑容，故意将沾满了自己信息素气味的衬衫权且当做纸巾在Elsa的脸上轻轻的扫过，惹得可怜兮兮的小哭包又是一阵难耐的呻吟。  
——这副模样，简直是比Omega还要Omega了吧？  
Elsa的脸愈发涨红，她断断续续的喘着、哭着，Anna又换上了那件风情万种的情趣内衣，重新攀上Elsa的肩膀。她亲吻着Elsa被眼泪打湿而变得有些冰凉的侧脸，安抚似的揉着她的头，散开了她的鱼尾辫，将如瀑的金发散开。散发的Elsa又少了一分英气，反倒是多了一丝成熟的韵味来。Anna呆呆的看着这个柔软而娇嫩的小受A，小腹又是一阵难以熄灭的躁动不安。  
“Anna.....到底怎么了.....”  
“Elsa不哭，”Anna小心的避开了那腿间精神十足的挺立，一边耐心的哄着，拭去小哭包眼角的泪、一边用放慢了的动作慢慢扯下了Elsa的领带、解开领口的纽扣，总裁大人胸口的一片风光也泄露了出来。  
“呜.......Anna.....”  
Elsa既不能动，也根本没有力气动。她无力的摇着头，却除了泪流不止再也做不到其他的事情。她想曲一曲腿，手脚却丝毫也不能动弹。  
“Elsa的身体白白嫩嫩的，比Omega的皮肤都要好呢。”  
“不要说.....呜.......Anna欺负人......”  
——这么可爱，谁不想欺负！  
Elsa的声音就像是夹带着电流，从Ann的耳膜传到身体各处，激起一种陌生的感觉，痒痒麻麻，奇异而美妙。  
Anna捏紧了自己的鼻子，她总感觉鼻尖一阵酸热。把持，Anna、你要Hold住！Anna在心里暗示着自己，指尖颤抖着，沿着打开的领口探入内里。那肤如凝脂的肌肤，像是被送到了嘴边的冰淇淋，让人恨不得能咬上一口。  
“嗯啊.....”  
喝下了那杯成分不明的水，Elsa原本就敏感的身体变得更加兴奋起来。只是这样挑逗般的触碰就已经给予了她莫大的刺激感，挺立的腺体不断的胀大着。她动情的厉害，洁白的肌肤上泛起了一阵绯红，又热又烫，却有空虚的厉害。  
胸口又酥又麻，还带着一点疼痛，恰恰是这一丝疼痛，让她身体里滚烫的欲望得到了稍稍满足，同时又翻滚出更凶猛的渴求。  
“Anna.....我、呜.....”  
“嗯哼？”  
终于掌握了主导权的Anna大有“新账旧账一起算”的架势。想到过去在这种事情上Elsa是怎么捉弄自己的，原本还有些软的心立刻又硬气了起来。  
底气有了，动作也就更加流畅了。Anna撩起Elsa的内衣，覆上她胸前两团奶白的柔软，手心里清晰的感受着两枚挺立的红豆，在自己的爱抚下变得更加坚硬起来。Anna轻轻地揉捏着，指尖一次次的收紧，又一次次的松开。  
“哈啊......Anna......”  
“舒服吗？”  
“唔......”Elsa难耐的呻吟着，她用仅剩的力气费力的扭动着腰肢，Anna能感到有一阵火热擦过自己的大腿内侧，于是向后退了两步，用指尖抵住Elsa裤间撑起的部位，轻轻打着圈。“Elsa是这里难受吗？”  
“嗯.....呜.......”Elsa抬着满是水雾的眸子，委屈巴巴的看着Anna。“帮帮我”这样的央求清晰可见，楚楚可人。于是Anna慢慢伏上了Elsa的下胯，被抵着的布料已经湿润了些许。两条大长腿因为紧张兴奋而忍不住绷紧，Anna颇为情色的冲那坚挺吹了口气，探手去解开Elsa的皮带。  
大白狼流着泪，不断的抽着鼻子。Anna终于舍得照顾自己快要憋炸了的腺体，可怜的小哭包听着衣物摩擦的声响，喘息着轻哼。看着Anna终于解开了皮带，又用牙齿叼住褡裢，一瞬间的视觉冲击让她的头脑嗡的一声轰响。  
“Anna.....快一点......”  
变成了大恶羊的Anna轻轻咬住拉链，清酒味的信息素越发诱人，同样让她躁动难耐。Anna咬紧、偏头，一阵窸窣的声响，Elsa可怜没人疼的腺体终于重见天日。硬挺红肿的性器，笔直的往上翘着，彰显着它蓬勃的生机和力量。  
“呜啊.......”Anna火热的目光让Elsa有些羞耻——被人这么赤裸裸的打量，自己却连合上双腿都做不到。大白狼低低的呜咽着，Anna用右手轻轻的笼在了那挺翘的腺体智商，五指轻轻的收拢、不断来回的滑动着。Elsa立刻哭噎了起来，不过这样柔软的照顾却也只是点到即止。  
Anna故意停了手，又在Rapunzel友情赞助的一堆东西里翻找了一阵，变戏法般拿出了一个长筒状的、意义不明的道具。   
“Elsa~”Anna露出了一个暧昧不清的笑容，“这个玩具可以变速震动，还连带着羽毛扫的模拟功能呢。要不要来试一试？”  
“不.....”可怜的小哭包惊恐的摇着头。  
“‘不错'？”Anna歪着头，若有所思的点点头，“我也觉得不错，来试试吧。”  
“Anna.....嗯啊、呜.....”  
Anna坏坏的笑着，将那手中的玩具套上了Elsa精神百倍的腺体。突然被一个紧致封闭的东西套弄住，Elsa忍不住惊叫了起来。Anna听见这声娇嫩软绵的呻吟，心尖儿都在打颤。  
“啊，不好、这个位置好像不太对.....”  
“不要、不要再动了......呜哇......”  
Anna故意假装着这个道具的摆放并不正确，又缓缓的拔出再慢慢套入，来回抽插了好几次。  
Elsa已经快要被逼疯了，她像缺了氧的鱼儿一般艰难的呼吸着，蓝眸迷离。  
“Elsa，结婚纪念日、还记得是哪一天吗？”在打开开关之前，Anna还是好心的给了大白狼一个“改过自新”的机会。  
“呜......”Elsa迷迷糊糊的摇着头、牵手纪念日？大白狼努力的回忆着她与Anna第一次牵手的时间，“不是已经过了吗......”  
——好极了。  
Anna黑着脸，和善的笑容更加灿烂了。  
将玩具打开，顺便设置到“在使用者高潮前自动停止工作”的“放置模式”。Anna跪坐在Elsa大开的两腿之间，黑着脸看着总裁大人的面色逐渐变得苍白、又迅速被一阵绯红替代。  
“唔啊.....不行、Anna.....”Elsa睁大了眼睛，握着拳失声娇喘着。腺体被一中柔软的东西给包裹着，模拟出了穴道内凹凸不平的层层皱褶，用力的吸咬着腺体与冠头。可怜的大白狼呜咽着，晶莹的涎水顺着嘴角挂下。清酒味的信息素在瞬间大量涌出，让跪着的Anna一阵腿软。  
“哼唔.....”第一次被这种情趣道具刺激得六神无主，Elsa咬着下唇，比平日里加倍敏感的身体一阵又一阵轻轻的痉挛着，道具杯源源不断的带来快意，轻哼的音调也一次比一次高涨。声音或轻或重，或急或缓，在轻柔中带着娇媚，喘息中含着缠绵，像蜜糖，浓的化不开，也像羽毛，轻轻的刷过心尖，让人瘙痒不已。可是却在她即将绝顶的时候，处于放置模式的道具自动停止了一切活动。  
“哈啊......Anna.....拿下来......”  
“Elsa没事，没事的、别害怕。”Anna吻上Elsa的唇，舔舐着嘴角的涎液。易感期的Alpha在Omega的抚慰下总是能够很快放松下来，Elsa半闭了眼睛，眯着蓝眸吸吮着Anna的软舌。  
“——唔嗯！”  
待到腺体终于渡过了即将射出的巅峰而后，小道具又立刻开始勤勤恳恳的自动工作了起来。Elsa猛地瞪大了眼睛，差点儿直接一口咬住了Anna的小舌。冲击之下Elsa大口大口的喘息着，紊乱的、夹带着酒香的哼声被Anna尽数咽下。  
“.....呜呜.....Anna、我会乖的呜.....不要再这样了......“  
Elsa哭喊着，惨兮兮的求饶。那万恶的道具杯子又反复的如此折腾着自己的宝贝腺体，她已经被无法享受的快感冲击得缴械投降、什么八面威风都顾不上了，红着眼睛看着Anna。  
哭得这么可怜，自己要是再嚣张下去，等易感期过了怕不是要几个月都下不来床。  
Anna为了自己未来腰部的安危，还是决定“好O不和A计较”，终于取下了那又一次理直气壮“罢了工”的道具、又解开了Elsa的手脚上的镣铐。  
被折腾的半点力气也没有了的大白狼瘫在床上，疲惫的闭着眼睛。头脑因为不停的哭喊而昏沉疼痛，干涩的唇瓣略显红肿。胸口的衣服被人解开，胯部的腺体也被折磨得有些煎熬的微微放低了姿态，整个儿就是一副活脱脱的春宫图。  
Anna终究还是败给了自己的心慈手软，拿来一瓶正常的水，仰头喝下。她微微闭着眼睛，微黄灯光下，原本正经挽起的头发散开。巴掌大小的精致脸蛋，长长的羽睫不时扑闪，很是美丽可人。白嫩的天鹅脖下，情趣内衣露出了半边饱满浑圆来，下身也才是堪堪挡住挺翘肉感的臀部。两条细长的美腿弯曲着，膝盖处一片粉红。又灌了一口水，Anna凑到了Elsa唇边。撬开齿关，将清凉的水渡给可怜的大白狼。Elsa迷迷糊糊的喝着水，艰难的抬起手抱住了Anna。  
“Anna......”Elsa呜咽着，毛茸茸的脑袋不断的蹭着Anna的侧颈。“我会听话.....不要欺负我......”  
“好啦，不欺负你。”Anna长腿一跨，坐在了Elsa的腰际。她用温热的指尖划过大白狼白皙的脖颈，俯身轻啄Elsa微凉的薄唇。好不容易停了抽噎的小哭包有些急切的回吻着，还不知足的探出软舌在Anna的唇瓣上来回舔舐。接着，灵活的舌尖撬开了Anna的唇齿，又是一枚深深的吻，两条软舌相互纠缠着，缠绵不可分。Anna被吻了这么多次，怎么说也算是有点经验。她红着脸回忆着Elsa给予自己缠绵的吻，现学现卖的追逐着此刻小哭包的小舌。Elsa低沉的呜咽着，Anna的温度是此刻最好的安抚。她忍不住发出了一些微弱的呻吟，舌尖的动作渐渐地开始变得不老实起来。两人不断搅动斗争着，来不及吞咽的津液顺着Elsa的嘴角缓缓流下，滴落在脖颈、以及本应当十分禁欲的神色西服外套上。末了，Anna又在Elsa的锁骨上响亮的亲着，舌尖慢慢悠悠的在那清酒味的纤嫩上转悠着种下了几颗小巧的红梅。  
Anna发觉她们二人吻着吻着、这空气中逐渐浓郁起来的两种信息素的气息相互交织在了一起。现在，她的鼻腔里就慢慢荡漾着Elsa独有的一种清冷的酒香。属于Alpha的气息让Omega逐渐失去了最后的定力，Anna一边安抚似的不断亲吻Elsa的脸颊，一面脱下已经被蜜液浸湿的底裤。  
“Anna.......”  
哭唧唧的小狼犬看着那在空气之中被逐渐扯断的几根银丝，一边低泣，却不自觉的吞咽着涎水。  
“——唔、啊......好热......”  
Anna伸手扶着那根灼热的腺体，摸索着对准了自己湿热空虚的小穴。她保持着跪坐着的姿势，缓缓的放低了身体的中心。小穴早就被方才汩汩流下的爱液很好的润滑过了，不需要再多余的扩张。这也更加方便了Anna的动作，她皱着眉头低低的呻吟着，冠头挤进了甬道里，立刻就被紧致的穴肉给狠狠的绞住。火热的性器已进入便与湿润的贝肉亲密接触着。Anna扬着头，这样的碰触因为不可见而显得更加刺激。Elsa同样低喘一声，忍不住用力扶上了Anna的软腰。突如其来的温热包裹让欲求不满的小受A得到了莫大的满足，Elsa险些因为过于舒畅而再次掉下眼泪。  
好涨.....  
Anna趁着Elsa的肩部，小心的抬着臀缓缓的上下抽动了几次以适应腺体的尺寸。火热的性器才进入了约莫三分之一的部分，Anna有些难耐的扭着腰，而刚才就已经被撩泼得神志昏沉的Elsa更加难受、身上人的每一次轻轻的扭动都激得没入花穴的腺体一阵压迫式的快意。眼见着身下的小哭包又要开始嘤嘤嘤的哭起来，Anna按捺着自己如雷的心跳，重心一沉，湿润的小穴就这样突然的将粗长的腺体给吞吃了下去。  
这样突如其来的动作让整根腺体受到了极大的刺激，不对、是让可怜的大白狼受到了极大的惊吓。一下子进入了Omega紧致湿滑的甬道让她的表情有些吃力般的转变着。Elsa轻轻的哼着，Anna的内里实在是太美好了。所有的理智在瞬间全部丢失了，Elsa强忍着腰部的酸痛，慢慢的挺动着下胯。她双手扶上了Anna的软腰，努力催动全身的力气，让自己的腺体缓缓的、更深的进入Anna的花穴中。  
Anna在先前的几次动作中一直都不得要领，在Elsa的配合下总算是能够稍许放松下自己有些疼痛的后背。在Elsa挺腰的同时迎了上去，将自己全部交给了身下的Alpha。火热的性器在两人逐渐默契的配合之下得以不断不断的深入，虽然变成了一个爱哭鬼，但是总裁大人本着Alpha对性事天性的掌控力轻车熟路的找到了Anna的敏感点，而后灼热的腺体便开始一次次缓慢而坚定的顶向那蜜穴深处最柔嫩的一点。  
Anna丝毫不用自己费力的活动，舒舒服服的享受着自家大白狼为她带来的快意。她一面发出带着几分甜腻的呻吟，一面也在缓缓的抬动着自己的臀部迎合着Elsa每一次的顶撞。很快，她的身体开始微微的颤抖了起来。面容上浮现出了绯色的红晕，似乎是达到了某一个临界点。大白狼将身上小绵羊的每一个细微的变化都尽收眼底，下身的腺体在Anna小穴中抽插的频率又快了几分。  
Anna的呻吟声突然的加重，身体也是一阵紧绷。后腰像是拱桥似的绷紧着。声音颤抖如哭泣般的瞬间，Anna突然浑身触电般已经，高仰着脖子、呻吟着迎来了高潮的顶端。小穴的剧烈收缩同样刺激了齐根没入内里的腺体，性器被紧紧的吸咬着，可怜的小哭包被这样的快感侵袭，也低泣着抵上宫口洒下了奶白的粘液。  
一时之间卧室里只剩下了两个人急促的喘息，Anna伏在Elsa的颈边，温热的吐息喷撒在Elsa的耳垂边，湿润的带来了微弱的瘙痒感。  
“唔....Anna、好痒......”小受A刚刚被压榨了一回，现在更是手脚发软。无奈腺体还埋在Anna的小穴中成结，她也根本没有力气去推开赖在自己身上、并且分量还一点不轻的绵羊小姐，只好软绵绵的抱怨着。“你今天到底怎么了.....”  
“哼......难道只准总裁大人玩情趣嘛。”Anna撇开头，她才不要承认自己是因为Elsa忘记了她们的结婚纪念日而生闷气呢。  
而且，这头大笨狼竟然到现在都没有一点自觉！  
Anna思索了会儿，正想着如何和身下这头笨笨傻傻的大白狼理论，却才发现她已经阖上眼睑，沉沉的睡着了。微微卷曲的睫毛上还挂着晶莹的泪珠，看起来格外动人。  
瞬间便将自己所有的抱怨都咽回了肚子里，Anna扶着还有些打软的双腿，任劳任怨的拿来纸巾为可怜的小哭包擦拭着满片狼藉的下半身。  
拉起被子将两人笼罩着，Anna撒娇似的赖在了Elsa的怀里。  
晚安，爱哭的大笨狼。  
  



End file.
